Sometimes you must watch again
by I-Fizzy
Summary: East High, a place where the social cliques and rules are "a must". Four boys. They were like brothers. Four girls. They were like sisters. Friends outside the school, simple acquaintances inside it. But what happens when those social rules go too far?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so patience please :) plus, I am sure it will be full of mistakes, sorry about that! ****I hope my English will improve while I write this story so if you want to correct me in your reviews, go ahead! By the way, Ryan doesn't exist in this story.**

Patience. One thing Gabriella Montez doesn't have.

She was waiting for her best friend Sharpay but she, again, was late. Twenty minutes late if you ask her.

"_Why does she need this amount of time to get ready? We only are going to the gym!?!?!"_ thought Gabriella.

Sure, they were going to their daily date with the gym where they were going to find their other 2 best friends, Taylor and Kelsi, and after that, they were going to Taylor's house to have a sleepover (again, one of their weekly dates).

You see, these 4 girls were like the outcast, the lowlife in their high school and all because they were always together and they don't mix themselves with the others, well except for 4 boys, but this is another story. This was not because they thought less of their classmates, but because they were friends since they were in diapers (all their moms went to school, high school and college together, and through their lives, and since they were married, each Friday was the day that all 4 couples meet to go to dinner together, and since the girls' birth, they also went to those dinners so it was like "you have no other option: you 4 must be friends cause you are going to see each other at least once at week"), and they were used to each other, they didn't need more people around…mostly because they didn't believe in those social cliques that reigned East High life, and they didn't want to be with people who only thought about them in those terms.

Since the very beginning these 4 girls clicked, they were friends since the very first minute so each one of them knew everything about the others.

Suddenly, a "RING" echoed in her house breaking her thoughts, so she went to answer the door. There, she found her friend dressed only in pink.

"_Always so discrete__…" _Thought Gabriella.

"Gabiiiiiiiiiii! Long time no see you!!! I've missed you!!!!" Yes. Sharpay is like this, always screaming and being melodramatic.

"We see each other everyday Shar, plus those 20 or so times we speak on the phone", best friends, like I've told you.

"Why Gabi, I feel so loved here" answered Sharpay with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh Shar, don't being so drama queen" said Gabi giggling and giving her friend a tight hug.

"Oh! You know me" answer Sharpay also giggling. "Well, enough of this PDA, let's go to the gym. Tay and Kelsi probably are already there", and with that, both girls went to Shar's pink convertible (have I mentioned you how much this girl adore this colour?), turned on the radio and went to the gym singing their favourite song ever, _Girls_ _just wanna have fun_.

When they arrived to the gym, they found Tay and Kels in the parking lot, near Kelsi's car. "About time!" screamed Taylor.

"Oh you know her; I've been waiting for her 20 minutes in my house". Gabriella grinned earning a glare from Sharpay.

"Oh Gabi, no need to repeat that." Sharpay said dismissing them with a wave of her manicured hand, "We have cleared how drama queen I am and how you can't understand that I want to look my best when I am out of my house."

"Only when you are OUT your house Sharpay?!!?" screamed the other 3 giggling.

"Well, well, you are all jealous! This look is hard to maintain, you know!" and with that the stormed to the gym's door. The other 3 couldn't help it but laugh with their friend antics while they were entering the gym.

There they found Sharpay talking with Rebeca, the receptionist and a good friend of them. "Rebeca, hi!" chorused the 3 girls while smiling.

"Hey girls!" said the receptionist. With that the 5 girls exchanged hugs and greeting words.

Forty five minutes later, the girls were in the locker room changing into their clothes and talking about this and that when Taylor suggested that they could go to the movies before go to her house to have their weekly sleepover. The others agreed and they went to their cars and went to the mall. While parking their cars, the girls noticed 2 more cars really known by them.

"Look Kelsi, they boys are here too" said Taylor. Both girls got out of the car and went to Shar's car, where they could see a fuming Gabi and a Sharpay re-doing her make up.

"Come on Shar! You can't be so full of yourself!" whined Gabi.

With a look full of mock hate Sharpay answered "Ok. I am ready. Shall we go, now? Or you want to start with describing me again?"

The 4 girls exchanged looks and started laughing in an uncontrollable and hysteric way.

"Well, well, well, look who is here!". The 4 girls stopped laughing just in time to see 4 amused boys looking at them with a knowing look.

"Oh boys! You know you love us so shush!" answered Kelsi smiling while the entire group exchanged hugs.

Yeah, they were friends with those lunkheads, like sometimes Taylor called them (in a loving way, not in a mean way), who also were against those social cliques and rules that people in is East High considered so important. You see, their 8 fathers were best friends from college, so from time to time those 8 families met for dinner, birthdays and stuff like that. The 8 children were not the best of friends between them; it was more like 4 brothers (the boys) and 4 sisters (the girls) which casually are friends. In the school they didn't went together: the girls always went to their games and the boys to their plays or decathlon competitions for cheer them but nothing more. In fact, the boys were like the kings of East High, cause they were the stars of the basketball team, but out of that they didn't think about social cliques or those social rules; on the contrary, they always went together, and mostly they hanged out with the other members of their team when not the 4 alone.

Plus, the 4 boys had said how against it they were when some cheerleader or jerk treated bad and bullied someone (mostly our girls, cause they were so different between them that people couldn't understand that 2 drama talents went with 2 nerds…plus ignoring those social rules and ignoring everyone's opinion). The girls respected the boys for that, and though they never went to them to explain if they were bullied or not, the boys had too much contacts in school and always knew when something happened and defend them, but nobody knew that all of them knew the others since they were all in diapers and were friends out of school.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chad.

"We were going to the movies. Would you want to come with us?" answered Gabi.

"We can't girls, sorry! We must return to my house cause we are helping our parents with the decorations for the party. In fact, we have come here to buy some things they had forgotten when they had come here in the morning".

"Oh yeah Troy! Tomorrow is the big day, right?" a giggling Taylor asked. All the boys groaned at that, while all the girls started to laugh.

You see, the second Saturday of the month was the day when one of them (each time one different couple) threw a party where those 8 couples could catch up. Usually, the children didn't have to go, but this time the boys didn't have another option. They offered because they wanted to earn some money and their parents took the opportunity, so instead of book a catering service, they decided to "employ" the boys as waiters, which, by the way, was something the boys didn't were looking forward to.

"Oh! Come on big boys, you offered, so is your own fault." said Gabi giggling.

Troy took his opportunity to start laughing…and with that the others did the same. The girls exchanged confused looks because they didn't see the joke.

Between gasps, Jason said "well, looks like you don't know nothing about how your own parents thought that also it will be a great experience for you 4!!" and started laughing again.

The 4 girls exchanged worried looks, and Sharpay being that drama queen grabbed her pink Iphone and waited for someone to answer. "Mooooooooooooooom!!!! When you were planning to tell us that we also will be at the party??? I have nothing to wear!!! You are SO lucky I am in the mall now because this way I can buy a pretty dress and…"

"No Shar, dear, you won't go to the party…" answered Giselle but was cut by Sharpay speaking again.

"How? Mom, I am with Gabi, Kelsi and Taylor and we've found Zeke, Troy, Chad and Jason, and they have told us that we also go to that party…" Sharpay explained her mother.

"Yes dear, but also as waiters like them. Jack and Lucille have decided to throw a real party, so there will be more college friends of your fathers and only 4 waiters were not enough". Giselle answered vaguely.

While Sharpay was talking with her mother, Troy went to Gabriella and told her to back off a little if they knew what was good for them. Gabi didn't understand him but follow his advice, so the 3 girls were behind Shar's car with the 4 boys. Exchanging confusing looks with the other girls Gabi asked the boys what was happening, and when Chad was about to answer, a piercing scream echoed in the parking lot.

"Mother you can't be serious!" Sharpay screamed. "What waiters!! Are you joking I assume!"

"No Sharpay, is settled. Tonight you girls will go to Taylor's house for your weekly sleepover, but tomorrow morning you will go to Troy's house and you will help them" Giselle explained her distraught daughter who, angry, shut her phone.

The rest appeared again from behind the car and Taylor asked Sharpay what the problem was. She repeated her conversation with her mother and suddenly all clicked in the girls' brains. They boys were laughing again, and the girls, narrowing their eyes told them at once "RUN!" Not needing to be told twice, the 4 boys were to their cars but still laughing.

"I don't want to go to the movies now…" said the 4 girls at once. With that, all of them went to Tay's house to have their sleepover muttering how their parents were sometimes the worst.

On Saturday morning, all 4 girls woke up refreshed and ready for a girl's day, but suddenly remembered that today was the day they were meant to go to Troy's house to help them and to be their parents' friends' waiters. _"Oh joy"_ they though.

One by one, they showered and put some sweat pants and a T-shirt and started walking the 10 minutes walk till Troy's house. Luckily enough the 8 teenagers lived in the same street so they weren't far one from the other.

When they arrive to Troy's they rang the door and waited for someone to open the door for them. When nobody came Gabi opened the door and went in with the others in row. Inside the house everybody was frenetic arranging decorations, preparing the food and the drinks…and the girls exchanged amused looks when they saw all 4 boys arguing with Chad's mother, Marie, who was giving them suits. "Are you joking right? I am not going to wear those things!" Chad complained.

"Well too bad Chad cause you are. Now, take them and go upstairs to change. I'm watching the girls and I still must give them their uniforms." Marie didn't hesitated.

The boys look at the girls who were laughing, and Zeke, annoyed, take one of their waiters' uniforms and gave it to Sharpay, who looked it like it confused and like it was an alien or something like that. "Now now ladies, you also have one." His smirk was clearly evident in his face. "So there, here you go and you can go upstairs with us to change yourselves."

The girls started muttered something which sounded like "shit" under their breaths, but went to greet Marie with a kiss and a hug nonetheless, and went upstairs with the boys.

Hours later, the party was full of people who our 8 teenagers didn't know. They were tired and fed up with their tasks so they had arranged breaks of 15 minutes for each pair without their parents knowing of course.

When it was Troy and Gabriella turn to have the break they decided to go to his room to have a small talk and relax.

"How is school going Gabi? Does somebody annoy you lately?" asked Troy in a sweet and caring voice.

"Well, when not?" Answered Gabriella with a sad smile in her face.

"What? When? And how we don't know anything about that?" Troy widened his eyes while talking in a rush. "Usually you don't need to tell us cause we know everything that happens in the school. How come we do not know about it?" Asked a concerned Troy.

Gabi could see that he was getting mad and tried to calm his nerves. "Well, it happened yesterday when you were at practice, and I suppose that you finished late or something and you didn't see anybody apart from you in the school after it, so I think that explains that you didn't know…am I right?"

"Yes, we finished late, and after changing ourselves we went right to Jason's house". Troy answered absently.

Gabi could tell that he was really preoccupied about them so she tried to relax him. "Troy, calm down, we are fine, nothing happened, forget it".

"How can you talk about it like it was the most common thing here, Gabi?" Troy asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Cause is what is, Troy." Gabriella answered always calm. "People bully us, people can't stand that we don't follow those social cliques or whatever they call them. And they either can't stand that we ignore them the way we do."

Troy was about to answer when they listened John's voice, Tay's father, who was calling them cause their guests were about to go and they wanted for them to be near the door to be able to say goodbye properly.

Gabi stood up from her position in his sofa and was about to open the door when he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What are you doing, Troy? John is calling us! We must go there like right now!!"

"I know, I know, but this conversation is not ended Gabi." Troy explained. "When the last guest has gone me, you and the others will have a conversation here."

Gabriella sighed. "Troy, forget about it, seriously. It doesn't matter; we are fine, so there, let's go downstairs before they send a patrol or something to look for us…" Said Gabriella in a cheery voice.

She was trying to light the mood, and Troy realized about that. He smiled at her cuteness but told her that the conversation was going to take place she wanted it or not in a more serious way.

When both teens arrived downstairs, they saw their friends with tired faces near the door forming a line and Gabi's parents, Robert and Ana, organizing while the other parents were in the living room handing coats and bags to their friends. Ana ushered both teens to the line and make the 8 teenagers to stand there with a smile on their faces. The entire group groaned at once, but they started to smile and saying their goodbyes when the guests started to appear, nonetheless.

When the last guest disappeared Troy called the group and told them that they needed to talk. The girls looked at Gabi who simply shrugged and when they were about to follow the boys upstairs, their parents called them and told them that they needed to go.

Troy glared at them but let everybody go after saying their goodbyes.

On Monday morning, the 4 girls were talking about what they did on Sunday (the only day that they didn't see each other. "family day" as their mothers, who had created the rule, called them) in front of Kelsi's locker, which was the nearest to their first class, homeroom with Ms. Darbus, a weird and strict woman who considered that her class was the most important of all so she didn't tolerate silly things, but also a woman with a great and big heart, which the girls could check when they were alone with her talking after their rehearsals.

"Seriously girls, I am so fed up with those "family days…" Groaned Taylor.

"We know Tay, we know. Plus, it's not like we really were with our families. Our mothers were speaking almost 3 hours yesterday afternoon!!!" screamed Sharpay.

"Yeah…but hey, if this way we can have our weekly sleepover without having to listen their complaints and whines…hello family day!" said Gabriella. At that, all four girls started giggling, till they listened the bell, cause then they gathered their books and went to homeroom.

While they were going there, a group of football players surrounded them.

"Why why, how are you doing pretty ladies?" asked Jimmy, the biggest jackass in the school and also known as captain of the football team.

Taylor put a defensive face. "Back off jerk, we are late, and we don't have time to argue with you now, so if you don't mind…byebye!" She said.

"Not so fast!" Jimmy said, and turning to face his friends, he continued. "You, catch them!!"

With that, each boy grabbed one of the girls and put them face to face with some lockers with force. The girls screamed in pain, but the boys only force them a little more. "You don't know with who you are playing here…" Jimmy's voice was low; it sounded more threatening this way. "We make the rules, you obey, easy as that. Is that clear?"

"Mmmmm….no!" screamed the girls, and with that they started to try to get free of their captors biting them, or kicking them. But the boys were stronger than them, so the girls ended in the ground: noses and lips bleeding and some bruises in their faces.

This had been the first beating and the girls were in so much pain; the football team had left right away, afraid of someone finding them, so they were alone.

After a while, they started to get up from the ground. When they saw each other they decided to run to the bathroom to try to clean the mess their faces were before someone saw them.

In the meantime, the boys were in homeroom, and Troy was explaining his friends what Gabi had told him.

"Seriously guys, they are so used to be insulted and bullied that they don't think is a serious problem!" said a frustrated Troy.

"Ugh! Why people in this school can't understand that those social cliques in real life doesn't exist?" moaned Chad.

"But Troy," Zeke started with a thoughtful face, "what really happened on Friday while we were on practice?"

"I don't know dude," Troy said lowering his voice when he saw Mrs. Darbus in the corridor talking with a student. "Gabi didn't want to explain me what was all about…and when I wanted to talk with you all, your parents said that was time for you to go."

"Well, Darbus will enter here in any moment right now, so better we went to our seats" said Jason.

When they were about to go to their seats, Zeke saw that Sharpay was not there. He wanted to ask Gabi, Kelsi or Taylor where was she, but when he looked for them he saw that they didn't were there. "Guys! Where are the girls?"

"Shit! They never are late. We must find them…" said Chad, and when they were about to go out the classroom Ms. Darbus entered, so they couldn't go out.

"Well, well! Dear thespians! How was your weekend? I went to the theatre! Oh my…" Darbus began her habitual rambling about the wonderfulness of drama.

After Troy and Gabi's conversation, the boys were dead worried: though in school they didn't went together, that didn't mean that they didn't care for the girls, cause, in fact, they cared for them a lot. "Dudes, what we can do?" Jason hissed.

"I don't know Jason." Troy answered, but trying to regain his composure, he continued. "Well, let's wait till first period…maybe they had something to do so we'll see them later."

The others agreed, and with that, they started to listen Ms. Darbus rambling about her weekend, all of them thinking the same: _"Damn Darbus…"_

The girls were in the bathroom cleaning their faces and trying to cover the bruises with foundation. "Girls, this is the first time we've been hit. Do you know why they were waiting for us?" asked a timid Kelsi.

"No Kels, I don't know…but I know that if the boys know about this, the mess will be worse, and those idiots will return to us, and I am not planning in be their boxing sack again. So I think we must not say a thing to anybody." declared Sharpay.

"I agree." chorused Gabi. "Ok girls, let's go to homeroom. We already are late. Let's hope Darbus is in a good mood today".

The girls went to their class, and when they opened the door everybody turned their heads to them. "Ummm…excuse us Ms. Darbus…" said a timid Taylor.

"Relax girls, you are always here in time, so I'll pass this time, but if this is repeated you will get a detention!" said the teacher.

"Yes Mrs. Darbus" Chorused our girls.

Each girl went to her seat trying to avoid the boys' looks. Troy's blue eyes were narrowed. _"They are too quiet now…something has happened."_ thought the boy.

Gabi was in the desk in front of his, so he tried to get her attention so he could ask her what happened. Gabi decided to pretend that she wasn't listening him saying her name.

"Pst! Gabi" whispered Troy. "Gabi!"

Nothing. The same luck had the other boys (all of them had one of the girls in front of them) and they lock their eyes and decided to talk to them after the bell, cause all had free period.

When the bell sounded, the girls were ushering their things fast; they wanted to escape from the boys because they knew they would try to get them to talk, and they didn't want that, but they forgot that those boys were the kings of the school.

Chad, with a serious voice told the students to hurry and get out of the classroom, and, of course, the classroom was empty in 2 minutes, locking the door after the last was out.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy or what?" chorused the angry girls. The best defence is a good attack, so in order to avoid the questions they were screaming the boys, their faces like stones.

After some more screams, Troy yelled "ENOUGH!"

The girls all shut up and looked at him with something the boys interpreted like fear. "I want to know what you all were late. You never are late, so something has happened, and I want to know what now."

Gabi was the first in regain her composure. "What are you talking about Troy? It's a crime now to be late ONE DAMN DAY?"

The other girls were calmed after that and all of them adopted a challenging stance.

"Bullshit Gabriella, and you know I am right!" Troy continued ignoring her attempts to convince them.

"Troy, nothing has happened so let us be…" a timid and shy Kelsi said.

"NO!" screamed Chad; "You are hiding something, and we want to know what is it cause we care for you."

"Oh Chad, please," Taylor said trying to talk in a strong voice, "there is no need to be some drama queen here, we are fine, so forget about it…"

Chad was about to retort her but was cut by Gabriella. "Enough! Seriously guys, we are fine so please, open the damn door!" and with that she went to the door, but suddenly a pair of strong arms wounded around her waist stopped her and made her wince cause there a bruise was starting to form.

"Some imagination have you there if you really think we are going to let you go without knowing what the hell…." told Troy but he cut himself in the middle of his sentence when he saw Gabi's wince. "Why are you so tensed so suddenly Gabriella?" asked him in an iced voice.

Sharpay, in Zeke's arms because all the boys had grabbed the girls, entered in her drama queen mode again once she saw the look Gabi was sending her; "All of us are tensed Troy, you have us here like hostages!!!! We are angry, and when a person is angry is tensed. So open the damn door so we can be relaxed again, damn it!"

A little taken aback from Sharpay's outburst, all the boys but Troy released the girls, who ran to their friend. Troy was still with his arms around her waist but not with force, more in a sweet way. When his brain registered where his arms were and that the other girls were in front of him and Gabriella glaring at him he decided to let them go, but not before he gave Gabi a kiss on her forehead.

The boys didn't know what was with them, but they couldn't help but each kissed one of the girls in her forehead. Chad at Taylor, Zeke at Sharpay and Jason at Kelsi. The girls were a little taken aback by that, but tried to smile nonetheless while they said their goodbyes.

When the door was closed again Chad spoke. "What the hell has happened here?"

"I don't know dude, I don't know. But something must be done. I don't believe one of their words. Something has happened this morning, and I am planning to know it." Answered Troy whose face was rigid like a statue.

In fact, all 4 faces were rigid and their jaws clenched. But, at the same time, their brains were registering that something different had been felt this time, what with the girls in their arms. Plus, they gave them a kiss on the forehead, something totally out of line here.

"_What the hell is happening with us?"_ They thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews! ****I didn't think I'd have one, so thank you so so much! Plus, I wrote the first chapter "on the go", I mean, I didn't have nothing planned so I was writing it while thinking things at the same time so, well, now I have more things planned, so I hope this time won't be so confusing, though you say in the end things were clearer :) **

**Someone asked me if this was a troyella story. Well, I am not planning on do a story focused only in one couple, it's more a story about a group of friends but yeah, at some point it will be couples: Troy and Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay, Chad and Taylor, and Jason and Kelsi.**

**By the way, I forgot to add here a disclaimer… :S I hope FanFiction won't delete my story for that. So just in case, I OWN NOTHING but the plot.**

**Now I hope all is clear so…here goes chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Forth period came and the boys were going to P.E.

They were thinking about that morning incidents, but tried to not bring up the topic again cause they knew each other better, and all of them could see the others were confused as well.

Suddenly, someone screamed "Zeke! My man!! What is up?"

All the boys stopped and turned around to greet his friends.

"Hey Jimmy! How are you?" Asked Troy.

Yeah, our boys went along with the rest of the athletes of the school. They weren't friends-friends but from time to time they met on Sunday at the park or something to play some bbal or football. "Well dude, very well. Ready for P.E. I hope your father won't push us so much dude…the other day his class was horrible!"

All the boys started laughing and decided to go to the locker room to change while talking about "boy things".

The girls were in front of Gabi's locker cause they were waiting for her to leave her books. They had P.E. too, and they weren't looking forward to go. It was not because they hated it, but because their bodies were bruising and they still were in pain. "I don't think I can run today. My ankle hurts…" Kelsi whispered wincing a little.

"Relax, hun; Jack loves us, we must try to take advantage of that today…but I don't know what we can do…" Gabi said while thinking about excuses.

"What if we go to Ms. Darbus and tell her that we must talk with her about the play or something like that? Me and Kelsi are like "the stars" like she always says, so she is going to believe us, plus, you two also are her favourite students in English. It'd be perfect! And this way, we can skip P.E." exclaimed Sharpay.

"Shar! That's a great idea! And we could go to Jack's office and tell him that Ms. Darbus needs us so this way he won't get mad…he knows how into academics we are, plus, we never skip, so he won't get suspicious" Taylor said.

"It's settled then."

And they went to find Ms. Darbus. Stopping in front of the teachers' lounge, they decided Sharpay was who must do the talking.

With that our girls tapped and opened the door. "Oh dears! Do you need something?" Asked Ms. Darbus.

"Well, yeah Ms. Darbus. You see, we have talked about the play, and we think that something is missing with the plot. Taylor and Gabi have come with amazing ideas, and we wanted to let you know them…" Sharpay explained while Gabi and Taylor exchanged a worried look, but tried to assure their friend's words at the same time.

"Are you sure girls? What is bad about the plot? I don't understand you…plus, you now have P.E. right girls? You know coach Bolton and I are not the best of friends!!! He is going to be mad if I make 4 of our better students skip one class", asked a confused Ms. Darbus.

"No!!! We can talk with them, right girls?" asked a nervous Kelsi. A chorus of "of course Ms. Darbus" were listened after that.

Mrs. Darbus nodded at that. "Well, if you are sure, you can go to speak to him. But you must be sure that he is ok with that, cause I don't want to have problems with him, is that clear?"

"Yes Ms. Darbus." Said the girls politely, though what they wanted to do was scream in joy.

"Uf, Sharpay, why have you said that I and Tay have amazing ideas??? We don't have a single one!!! What are we going to do??" Gabriella began to get nervous about the plan.

The blonde dismissed her friend. "Relax! You and Tay have an amazing imagination! And is not necessary that those ideas of you are so fantastic. I mean, we can think that they are good but she can doesn't think so, a different opinion is not bad…"

"Ok, ok! Let's go find Jack, and when we are in front of Darbus we'll try something…" Taylor said trying to calm her friends.

Soon they were in front of Jack's office, where they found him sitting in his desk while reading the newspaper. When he listened some heels he looked up and saw his friends' daughters there with smiles on their faces.

"Why hello girls! What are you doing here without your P.E. clothes on?" He asked in a mock serious voice but smiling and greeting them with hugs.

"You see Jack, we are here cause we want to talk to you about that." Taylor spoke this time.

"Ok girls, I am all ears for you, you know that." He answered them smiling.

Sharpay cleared her throat. "Well, you see, as you know, we are preparing a fantastic play with Ms. Darbus, and you know her, she is like…old, so her ideas are old fashioned too, and we have thought amazing ideas and we wanted to talk to her about them. She said that if that's ok with you, we could talk to her now. You don't mind, do you?" Sharpay added a little pout at the end of her speech.

Coach Bolton looked those 4 girls with a smile on his face. He knew them since they were in diapers, and he knew that with their pouts his probabilities to be able to say "no" were non existent. "Ok girls. But only because today I was planning to do a volleyball class, and I know that you 4 are like advanced in that; so there, you can go to talk with Ms. Darbus. But I won't tolerate more skips like that, ok?" He smiled.

"Yay!" Chorused the girls. "Thank you Jack, you are the best!!" and with that, our 4 girls gave him a peck on the cheek and went to find Ms. Darbus to talk about those supposed amazing ideas for the play.

With a smile on his face and thinking about how lovely those girls were, coach Bolton went to the gym were his class were. "Ok! Everybody, 10 laps, and after that, we are going to play some volleyball. Start now!"

The class groaned, but started with those laps.

Our boys were about to start, but saw that the girls were not there. Worried again, they went to ask Troy's father about where were the girls. "They are talking with Ms. Darbus about the play. I've given them permission when they have come to my office to ask it me" was his answer.

More relaxed now, the boys went during the class trying not to think in those girls who suddenly were their brains' tenants.

The girls were talking with Ms. Darbus about the play and tried to convince her about the convenience of their ideas saying that them would made their classmates more into the theatre and that more people would went to watch the play if the plot was more interesting. Ms. Darbus listened those girls and in the end was well convinced, so they worked on the script changing it till these 5 women thought that it was perfect.

When the last bell of the day sounded, the girls were happy. They were still in pain, and this "nobody can notice nothing" was killing them.

"Girls, let's meet at the fountain when all have our things with us, ok?" asked Taylor. A chorus of yeah were listened and each girl went to her locker to grab the books they needed that afternoon to do her homework.

Gabi was in front of her locker grabbing her things when a tap on her shoulder made her to turn around. When she saw who was, she couldn't help but shivered with fear. "Ms. Montez, long time no see you" Jimmy said while his crew snickered around them.

"Back off Jimmy…" answered Gabi in a quivering voice.

"Oh, you see, I can't do it because…" But he stopped at mid sentence when someone screamed Gabriella's name.

Everyone turned around just they listened this voice and they saw Troy went to them with a smile on his face. "Hey guys! Gabi, can I talk to you one moment please?"

Gabi tried to regain her composure and with a fake smile in her face which she hoped looked like a real smile she answered him. "Of course Troy. Give me one moment that I pack my things."

"Ok, no problem." Troy said returning the smile.

He had turned to talk with the football players. While they were talking, Gabi could see how Jimmy didn't take his eyes of her and she thought that this only could mean business but tried to act normal nonetheless. "Well Troy, I am ready. Bye guys!"

When they were about to go, Jimmy called Gabi apart. "Tell Troy what has happened this morning and you and your friends will know what is the real pain. Got it?" He threatened her.

"Of course. We won't say a word" said Gabi with fear in her face and voice.

Troy only could see her back, and Jimmy was smiling so he didn't get suspicious. "Well, Troy, Gabi, see you tomorrow!" said Jimmy in a sweet voice.

"Bye dude, see ya!" answered Troy.

While they were going to the fountain, where he knew she was about to meet her friends like everyday, Troy asked again about what had happened that morning.

"Nothing Troy. We are human, we can be late some day in our life, that doesn't mean that something has happened!!" Gabi answered in a tired voice.

He said again that they didn't believe them, and that they wanted to know because they cared. Gabi was tented to say the truth, but in the end she didn't cause she knew that talking with Troy about that not only meant business for her but also for her friends, so she was repeating again and again that everything was ok.

When the fountain appeared in view she was happy, cause that meant that she was going to be with her friends and Troy wouldn't be so much on her back.

The girls saw Gabi and Troy coming together and exchanged looks between them and with Gabi. Their friendship was so deep, that they could talk only with their eyes, so when they looked Gabi's face they knew Troy was asking again, so they ran to them and in an excited voice started to talk about how they must went to the mall (Sharpay idea) cause their favourite shop had received some fantastic dresses.

Troy was bewildered with his friends' attitude but thought nothing about it cause…well, they were girls.

"Hey girls! No need to push me, thank you very much!" Exclaimed the boy with a mock hurt voice and a pout.

"Oh, you'll get over it. Now, if you don't mind, we have some girl business to attend so see you!" Exclaimed Taylor smiling.

All the girls exchanged a hug with him but while hugging Gabi, he was tented again to kiss her forehead. This time he stopped himself just in time but, again, thought about how was that possible. When Gabi disentangled from the hug all girls went to their cars and he was still in the same spot watching their backs disappear. With that he went to his own car…but trying to understand what was happening with them.

When the girls were sure that Troy couldn't listened anymore, all asked Gabi what was all that about. Gabi explained them her encounter with the football players and how Troy had saved her without him knowing. All the girls were worried about that, because this meant that the beating probably will happen again in the future. They decided to go to Sharpay's house to swim a little thinking about how some pool time would relax them, plus, her parents were out of town for some business and they didn't have enough strength to go to the gym, and in the others' cause their parents could see the bruises.

That night, each girl but Gabi received a phone call from the boys asking if they were ok and stuff. Each girl answered that everything was ok, but each girl had huge bruises in their bodies, so of course they were faking for the boys' sake.

Troy didn't want to call Gabriella. He was still thinking about how so suddenly he had wanted to kiss her forehead when they were hugging when that was a thing that never had happened before. However, he wanted to show her that he cared, and that he still wasn't believing one of her words, so he decided to send her a SMS.

"_Hey Gabi! Everything ok there? You know you can explain me everything…see you tomorrow. Nigh! Troy xoxo"_

While he was changing his pyjamas a "BEEP" from his black Iphone made him stop.

"_Yeah Troy, everything is ok. Thank you so much for care. Nigh! Gabi xoxo"_

Troy wasn't convinced, but he knew that those girls were stubborn, and that if they didn't want for them to know, and nobody had seen anything and went to them to explain the situation, they wouldn't know what the problem was in a long long time. Exhausted, he pull off the covers, slipped inside his bed and tried to sleep without thinking so much about it.

The next morning, the girls didn't have their first class till 10, so they met in the park at 8.30 to talk a little and to try to be calm and relaxed before they went to the school.

"Well girls, the thing here is…if we are alone, those jerks attack us. If they see someone, they are all caring and fake. So we must be sure we are with people around all the time if we don't want to receive more from them." explained Kelsi.

"Yeah, but this isn't easy, I mean, there a lot of times where we are alone…and those idiots know our schedule, basically because it's their schedule too." Moaned Taylor.

"Have you a better idea then?" asked Kelsi, her voice a little too much angry.

When Gabi and Sharpay saw that they were about to argue they decide to intervene and try to appease their friends. "Enough girls, we can't argue about that. Kelsi is right! We must try to be with people around all day, and if it's necessary, we must go to the library each free hour. There is at least one teacher there each hour, so this way they can't do anything to us, cause in front of a teacher they won't dare do nothing…"

"She is right, you know!" Seconded Sharpay. "We are together in that, so we can't argue between us, we must gather all our efforts together here if we want to be safe."

"Ok ok, sorry…" said the other 2 ashamed.

After some more talking and trying to forget what would be waiting for them in the school, it was time for them to go there, so they went.

When they were in front of the doors, Taylor spoke. "Are you ready?"

"No, but we don't have another option. We must show that we are not afraid, and that we ignore all those cliques and social rules here, so girls, you know, cold faces and remember that we are together here. We are sisters and as that we protect each other and we support each other." Gabi said.

"Yeah!"

With that, they linked arms, opened East High doors and prepare themselves to face that so-called-kings&queens who thought they were better than everybody. The first thing they saw was a group of cheerleaders. Groaning, they decided to ignore them, but those stupid girls were not about to let them walk in front of them without saying anything….

"Losers!" Tamera, the head cheerleader said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now I**** am inspired! So here goes the third chapter. Like always, I own nothing but the plot. And please, please, like I've said, this is my first story, so tell what you think about it in your reviews! I wanna know if you like or not, your ideas…everything!**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Losers!" Tamera, the head cheerleader said.

The girls exchanged looks and groaned, but tried to ignore them and walk off.

"Hey you! You can't ignore me like that!" Said Tamera's shrieking voice.

Our girls continued ignoring those stupid cheerleaders and tried to walk faster. Suddenly a hand grabbed Taylor's arm, which caused our girls to turn around. "What do you want Matthews?" Asked Sharpay with her iced voice.

"What I want is for you to stop ignoring our rules here. You know you can't go together. You and this so-called composer can't hang out with those library mice!!! You are drama nerds, and they are geeky nerds. Don't you see it? Your popularity is low enough! You don't want to commit a social suicide, do you?" Told them Tamera.

"Back off! We are old enough to know with who we can go or not. Let us alone! We ignore your stupid social rules. In the real world they don't exist; they are only a figment of your imagination, so let-us-alone." Gabriella said while glaring the head cheerleader. "Look, you hang out with your friends, and we hang out with our friends. Period. We don't need your permission or whatever. We are fed up with those cliques. We are not trying to change your rules, we simply ignore them, so if you want to be a slave of them, go ahead, but don't pretend for us to be slaves too, cause we are not, thank you very much."

"Buuuuh! Now now, this freaky girl is really trying to shut me up? You don't know with who are you messing missy, so if I was you (thank god I am better than you) I'd be more respectful with us. We can make your life a living hell, so or you accept whatever we are saying, or you'll pay." Amber, another cheerleader said.

The girls exchanged looks. They knew the other was afraid, heck, they had 10 angry cheerleaders in front of them screaming and threatening them, so what was normal was to be afraid, but they also knew that they couldn't show them their fears. Plus, they knew that if some football players appear there, instead of only receiving insults they would receive some abuse too, and they didn't want that. Lucky for them, the corridor was full of people, so they didn't dare to kick or slap them, but that doesn't mean that those cheerleaders were less terrifying.

Some Gabi and Tay's mates of the Decathlon team saw the scene. They were bullied from time to time, but they only hanged out with other nerds, so they were respecting the social rules and those bully episodes were more when people didn't have anything more to do, or simply they wanted to remember them how things worked at East high. They knew that Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were the kings of the school, and also knew that they were against any violence or bully, so they went to find them.

Once they arrived to Troy's locker, they found our 4 boys chatting and laughing. When our boys listened someone clearing his throat they turned their faces like stone, and turned around. When they saw who they were, they relaxed a little their jaws, but still were tensed, cause when someone of out of their group went to look for them, usually it meant that someone was bullying somebody.

"Speak now. What's happening?" asked Troy with an icy voice.

"Eeeemm…well, some cheerleaders are insulting a group of girls in the corridor A, and we've thought that it was better if we came here to tell you because…" Johny, the less shy of them tried to explain, but was cut by Jason.

"Wait, a group of girls are you saying?"

Our boys locked looks and knew right away who these girls were, so they didn't listen the rest of Johny rambling but went running to the corridor A. When they arrived there, they found some cheerleaders laughing hard, but no sign of the girls. They stopped in their tracks, and went to speak with them.

"Tamera, what have happened here?" a cold voice asked the cheerleaders.

"Why Chad! Nothing! We were talking about that fantastic lip gloss Mary is wearing. Don't you think it's amazing?" Tamera said with a oh so innocent voice.

"Not exactly. Some guys have come to find us. They say you were creating some problems here. Is that true?" was his response.

The girls giggled but they didn't tell anything.

"Were you? Yes or no?" Zeke asked.

Those cheerleaders knew that the boys were pissed, but they didn't want to say anything just in case they got angry with them. In the end, they were like their kings, and they wanted to be able to hang out with them and be in their same group of friends, so they knew better than that…except for Amber, a really really stupid blonde. "I am not answering your question; but just for the record: what would happen? Oh wait, I suppose you wanted to have fun too, right?"

Tamera knew right away that her "friend" had answered them, so she knew that at the moment they had to listen their sermon.

"You are not better than anyone here. We don't know what has happened here, but if we find the truth, and you were bullying someone…take care of yourself for your own good." Said Troy.

"Troysie, there is no need to speak us in those terms. We aren't doing anything here. We were talking about make up when you have appeared. We don't know anything about bullying. We know you are against it, and we know that we don't want to have our biggest stars annoyed with us. Right girls?" Tamera said in an innocent, and fake, voice.

A humming of agreement could be sound in the cheerleaders' group.

"Look boys, why don't you come with us this afternoon to the movies? You'll look so cool with us on your arms…" Brittany, another cheerleader, said with a dreaming face.

At this, all the cheerleaders started to speak in an excited voice and all at once. The boys, who were not so fond of them, refused their invitation, trying to escape from those bimbos as fast as their legs let them.

_(Before the boys went to the corridor A, Gabi and the girls were still being bullied)_

"Look Tamera, the truth is we are not so fond of your rules. Why can you accept that we are not doing something against them but simply ignoring them? We don't want to fight with you all, we only want to be left alone. You want your rules, you follow the rules. We don't believe in them, so there, you do what you want to do, and we do what we want to do." Sharpay said.

"Oh no, you don't! The rules are the rules. We are advising you, cause like we've said, your life could become a living hell in the blink of an eye." The head cheerleader said.

"Well look, now I am pissed. What are you going to do? Insult me? Oh is what you've been doing since we came to East High, so what now? Slap my face? Oh no, of course, your manicure will be spoiled, and god forbid such a crime!!!" Gabi answered in a sarcastic voice. "Girls let's go."

"Not so fast!" And with that the head cheerleader slapped Gabi in her face.

Gabi and the girls remained silent and stunned. This was the second time one of their bullies dared to touch them. Luckily enough, a teacher appeared in the corridor, and our girls took advantage of that disappearing in the sea of humans that the corridor was at that time.

The girls went to the fire escape cause they knew that nobody was there. Once there, Gabi started crying; her cheek was bright red and the bruises in her body still were hurting her. The others exchanged worried looks and tried to comfort their friend without luck. Actually, all the girls were too nervous and afraid at the moment. They couldn't understand why people always picked them. They only went there to learn. They didn't disturb or annoy anybody so they couldn't understand why this cruelty was thrown to them.

"Gabi don't cry…they don't deserve your tears" said a crying Taylor.

"And why are you crying then, Taylor?"

She didn't realize of that; our 4 girls were crying, but the shock had been so brutal that they didn't register what were doing. "I…I…haven't realized of that…" answered the girl with a quivering voice.

They didn't know what to do. They knew that if they appeared in their class in this way the boys would be in their backs again, and they didn't want, no, needed that at the moment, so after the bell, they went to the nursery, explaining her about how they found some boys in the stairs who were going too fast, so they pushed them and fell down. The nurse believed them because they showed her their bruises, so was a pretty convincing story.

With that, our 4 girls went to their cars, and took off to their houses: all the parents went to a business trip once Sharpay's arrived from their little trip out of town, so the girls were home alone. They could be together in one house, but after those events they preferred to be alone at the moment.

When Sharpay arrived at her house, she decided to take a bath. Her muscles were aching, and the bruises in her body were enormous. _"Crap! I must apply some ointment there…"_ thought the girl while taking off her clothes. Her worst bruise was one on her tight, but it didn't was the only one…another pretty big was on her shoulder.

Once the water was hot enough she slipped in the bath and let the warm water relax her tired body.

"_Why people is so cruel?__ Why people can't let us to live our life in the way we want? Is really so important to be in the popular crowd?"_ were her thoughts.

She couldn't understand why people were so focused in the others' life forgetting, sometimes, their own life.

"_Maybe they are right…maybe they are telling the truth__."_ was one of her thoughts, "No they aren't. We haven't done anything. We don't deserve this treat. We are good people, good friends. We have each other, our parents, our friends…we don't need their approval." She ended her thought talking aloud, trying to convince herself about the truth behind her words. It was an internal battle between her heart and her head, but she was so tired to continue with this debate at the moment, that she closed her eyes and tried to forget her life.

Taylor, Kelsi and Gabi were doing pretty much the same: thinking about what they had done to deserve that, but the answer never came.

In the school Zeke was waiting for Sharpay cause they had a class together, only the 2 of them, and he was waiting for her to go there together. You see, the boys were still so worried about the girls that, though usually they didn't go together, at the moment they preferred to be with them, just in case.

When the bell rang and he couldn't see signs of Sharpay, he decided to call her, but nobody picked up the phone, so he decided to send her a SMS.

"_Hey Shar! I am waiting for you to go to home economics. Are you coming or what? You'll be late if you don't hurry! See you in a minute. Zeke xoxo"_

While she was taking the bath, Sharpay listened her ring tone, warning her about a new SMS in her phone, but she didn't think twice about it. She thought that probably was one of the girls so she decided to continue with her bath thinking about to look at her iPhone once she was finished.

Chad and Troy were in the gym trying a few new tactics for their next game.

"What's up Chad? You are too quiet here, you don't seem you." Troy asked his friend with a worried voice.

"I know I know, I…never mind…" Chad stuttered.

Chad was thinking about how he kissed Taylor the other day. He couldn't understand his feelings; those girls were like her little sisters. They didn't go together when they were at the school, they did little talks and of course always said hello and bye to each other, but other than that, nothing. They loved the girls like their little sisters…heck! They knew them since the very beginning of their life! But they knew that their interests in life were too much different, so they went along, they accepted each other interests, but they didn't share them.

However, since Gabi told Troy about the incidents happened last Friday he, and also the others, were worried. Usually they knew right away if something was happening, but this time nobody had seen anything, neither on Friday nor on Monday morning. Nobody could tell them what had happened. They only knew how the girls were like they were another people: too quiet and it was like they were avoiding them.

"Dude! Wake up!" screamed Troy.

"Uh?!" Chad snapped of his thoughtful state.

"Chad, wake up!!! It's your turn now! What are you thinking about?" Asked Troy.

Chad thought about lie to his friend, but he knew that Troy could see through his lie, so instead of lie he decided to tell him the truth. "I don't know Troy, I am confused here…" Answered Chad in a sad voice.

Troy could see that something was bothering his friend, so he went to put the ball away and went to the bleachers were Chad was waiting for him. "What's the problem?"

"Don't laugh, but I've been thinking about the girls…well, Taylor the most. It's like…they or she, I don't know which I prefer better, are living in my brain, I swear. I can't stop worrying about them. And then…well, I've kissed Taylor in her forehead and…Troy, never in my life I've been so affectionate before!! I can't understand what's happening with the school…and with me." Chad's frustrated voice ended in a mere whisper.

"Relax, I won't laugh cause I've been thinking the same…but instead of Taylor, my thoughts are about Gabi." Troy answered pausing to think about the best way to phrase his feelings. "Look, I've never seen her like a "woman", you know, she, and well, the same with the other girls, have always been like my sisters, and now I don't know, I see myself thinking too much about Gabi…I can't get her out of my head, and it's driving me crazy, I swear. I don't think I like her in a romantic way, I mean…we are talking about Gabi here! Yeah, she is hot, and beautiful on the outside and in the inside, but I've never though about her in THAT way, so now I don't know what to do or how act around her anymore…"

"I know what you mean Troy. I think Jase and Zeke are in our same situation. We kissed them in the forehead, for godness' sake! We are known in the school for being cold as statues, and suddenly, we are kissing some girls…we are not like this Troy, we are not like this. We must take some distance from them and to try to be our own themselves again." Chad said in a cold and firm voice.

When Troy was about to answer, Chad continued with his rambling ignoring his attempts. "But on the other hand, I can't help it, I liked to have Taylor in my arms and to kiss her…"

"Chad! Enough! I know what you are feeling cause I've been feeling the same. And I am sure the other 2 are like us: confused, but we can't do that Chad." Troy sighed. "Look, the girls have a big problem here, and though they don't want for us to know it, we simply know that it exists. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them, man, I simply couldn't. And I am not planning to abandon them now, as confused as I am…"

"I don't know man, I don't know…but never mind, let's continue with practice…all this thinking is driving me insane, so some play will do me some good." Chad went to grab the ball and they started again their one VS one trying not to think more about the girls.

"_I was not feeling well and I've returned to my house. Thanks for caring Zeke. See you tomorrow! Xoxo S"_

"_He is so caring…" _Sharpay thought while answering the message Zeke had been sent her. Once the message was sent, she changed in sweat pants and a T-shirt so she could be more comfortable.

Sitting on her bed, she thought about her sisters and the boys. Their relationship had changed a little, though she couldn't put her finger in which those changes were. Thinking about that, she decided to look some old photographs of the 8 of them she kept in a shoe box in her walk in dresser while applied some ice on her bruises.

Last period came, and none of the boys had seen the girls in the school. They were gathering their things to go home while Zeke was explaining them that Sharpay has gone to her house early in the morning cause she wasn't feeling well.

"Come on, they must be at their homes now. Let's go. It's late and I am tired." moaned Jason. And all the boys went to the parking lot to their cars which were parked one near the other.

"Well guys, I am off. I think I am going to Gabi's house to see her and well, maybe I'll try to talk to her again." Said Troy shaking hands with his friends.

The rest of the boys decided to go to the ice cream parlour to catch with some of their bbal friends and to try to forget about their school's problems.

In less than 10 minutes, Troy arrived to Gabi's house. When he was there he saw her car parked in her driveway, so he went to ring the bell. He listened footsteps and suddenly the door was opened. The first think he saw was a tired and a little sad face. "Hey! Can I come in?"

Gabi was awakened of her daydream and let him in. "What are you doing here, Troy?"

"Oh nothing, I didn't see you today, so I've thought about coming to see if everything was ok with you. I know Sharpay went to her house this morning cause she wasn't feeling well." Troy said analyzing her face.

Gabi was somewhat confused but tried to smile and confirm her friend's story. "Yeah, in fact none of us were feeling well this morning, so we went to the nurse and she let us return home."

"Oh ok, are you feeling better now?" Gabi's face seemed to be sincere, so he believed in her words.

Gabriella gave him a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, yes, relax, all better now. I think we were like so much tired and well, all of us had a headache. You know how are we." tried to explain her.

Both teens were staying in front of the door trying to think about something to say in order to break the uncomfortable silence between them. "Emmm…" Gabi began somehow awkwardly. "Would you like something to drink, Troy?"

"Uh? Oh yeah!; some water would be fine, thanks." Troy said trying to not to be more awkward that needed in front of Gabriella.

"Ok, you can go to the living room while I go to the kitchen to grab the drinks. I'll be with you in a few." Smiled the girl.

"Perfect." Troy went to the living room, trying to think the better way to bring up his worries but without her closing herself in.

Gabi took her chance and when she was in the kitchen she called her friends, explaining them their friend's visit. Shar and she explained the other their excuses, so in case the other boys were looking for an explanation or something they could answer the same. With that, she hung up and went to the living room with 2 bottles of fresh water.

"Here you go." she said while putting his bottle in the coffee table.

"Thanks". Troy couldn't help but notice how tired she seemed. "Are you ok Gabi? You look like so pale…" He couldn't help but still be worried, and his worries were intensifying seeing her so pale and tired.

"Yeah yeah, when you've come I was sleeping so I still haven't got up properly." Gabriella giggled stretched to prove her point…without thinking about the bruise in her stomach. Her T shirt rose, and he couldn't help but see her toned…and purpled stomach.

Troy stopped her shirt before it could be in place again. "Hey hey, hang on. What have you in your stomach Gabriella?"

She winced; she could see his jaw clenched, and the tone in his voice was everything but friendly. "I fell this morning from the bed. You know how I am a bit clumsy so…yeah…" She could tell he knew she was lying.

"Oh really. Let me see." his voice full of sarcasm said.

Gabriella looked at him bewildered. "What?"

"Raise your shirt Gabriella. I want to see this huge bruise which you have done yourself while falling from your bed." His mouth still spitting sarcasm with each spoken word.

Gabi thought about her options there: if she didn't show him the bruise he would get more suspicious, but she didn't want to show it to him. She began to shake. The tension was huge. She didn't want to tell the truth, but the fear and anxiety were too much for her, so she began to cry.

When the first tears started to appear, Gabi tried to dry them with her hand before he could see them. But luck wasn't in her side that day.

In a breath he was at her side wrapping his arms around her petite waist. At the very first contact with him, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Troy was taken aback by that, but tried to comfort the girl rubbing her back and whispering sweet things in her ear. Their position was a little bit uncomfortable, so he put her in his lap, but never stopping his caresses.

"Come on baby girl, tell me why are you crying…" Troy's voice was anxious; his concern visible in his features. Gabi was too tired and began to shake again, which only made him to place his arms tighter around her, but trying to avoid the bruise.

Whispering, he tried again. "Gabi please, tell me what is happening. I can't watch you like this…" Gabi's voice was never been listened, so giving up, he continued with trying to comfort her.

He didn't know how long they had been in the same position, but he felt like it'd been hours. In the end, her sobs subsided and when he tried to see her face, he saw that she was sleeping, so he decided to carry her bridal style to her room.

Once there, he pulled the covers off, slipped the girl in and put the covers around her. He closed the curtains and went to her side. "I hope one day you'll let me in Gabi…trust me, please baby girl…" He whispered with his lips inches apart from her temple, kissing there afterwards.

When he was about to take a pen and a piece of paper to write her a note, a very low voice made him stop "Don't go please, don't leave alone now Troy…stay with me."

He went to her bed again, and could see how silent tears were dropping from her eyes again, so he placed himself in the other side of the bed and Gabi snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest. He put one of his arms around her shoulders and began caressing her back again while going to his own inconsciousness.

Hours later, Gabriella woke up, but she felt another presence in her room. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she saw a sleeping Troy. _"I can't believe he has stayed with me after the way I've been treating him."_ In truth, she couldn't understand how those boys put up with them sometimes. They were there for them, they were only trying to help them…but they couldn't open up themselves. They didn't want more beats, they only wanted to be left alone. While those thought run through her mind, Troy started to stir.

"Hey." Gabriella whispered somehow awkwardly because she had been staring at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Troy answered while caressing her cheek.

"Been better, but I want to say thank you Troy…" Gabriella began lowering her face afraid of him seeing her blushing. "I know we are a little bit difficult these days, so thank you for stick with us." Never looking at him, she tried to get up, but Troy's arms were around her, and he didn't let her go. "Troy come on, you must go home…" She insisted trying to free herself from his grasp. "It's late, and your mum will be worried."

"Uh uh Gabriella, I've sent her a text while you were sleeping. She knows that you are home alone and that you weren't feeling well. So relax, and tell me what's happening with you…please." His last word was a very low desperate whisper.

She was sure that if don't for their proximity, she wouldn't listened him. "Troy please, don't go there again…if you want to stay here, ok, no problem, but please…can we forget school for a bit?" She was pleading him; she wanted him beside her, but because with him she felt safe. She didn't want to think more about school and their problems, she only wanted to feel like a normal teen again.

Seeing her sad, but also smiling face, he couldn't help but kiss her forehead while agreeing with her. Placing an arm around her shoulders, Troy pulled her down with him and Gabriella readjusted herself on his chest.

Troy continued with his caresses while thinking about how this girl was in his mind 24/7, and how he didn't want to be in another place but there, in her bed with her in his arms, while Gabriella tried to forget about everything but she and Troy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews are really amazing, seriously. ****Your sweet words give me strength to continue with this story, and I want to say thank you :) **

**This story is like a therapy for me, I know what is to be bullied, and I am trying to put the feelings the bullied person felt while suffering the pain in those girls. Plus, I've talked with people who bullied me in school and high school, now some of them are my friends, and I am also trying to converse their words and feelings into the bullies. I hope I am doing a good job with that…**

**Also…I would remind you that I am Spanish, and that I am writing this story with the English I've learned in school, so probably it would be full of mistakes, grammar mistakes and stuff like that. So if you want to correct me in something, go ahead! Like I've said in my first A/N, I hope my English will improve while I am writing the story…so with which way better other than to be corrected when it's necessary? :)**

**Anyway, here goes chapter 4. Like always, I've own nothing but the plot. Enjoy! :)**

Three hours went by. Troy and Gabriella were still in the same position: he with his arms wrapped around her tiny figure, she with her head in his chest and her right arm around his torso. Both teens were still trying to figure out what was happening there. They were aware of the uncommon of the situation, but any of them had the need to move.

Troy knew Gabriella was still awake. Her little fingers were drawing some shapes on his chest and the sensations running to his body were nothing but sweet. His mind was working hard there: he needed to open up Gabriella, he needed for her to trust in him. The events occurred hours before still were fresh in his mind: seeing her so broken and sad had been a shock for him. In his almost 18 years of life, he never had seen a Gabriella so distraught; she was always a bubbling, smiling and happy Gabriella…though her life outside her house was nothing but hard. Though she was bullied every time in school because of her refuse to follow the stupid social rules reigning in East High, you could see the sparkled in her eyes, her smile while being far from her bullies, but what happened before? God…it had been too shocking for him. Suddenly, a little voice broke his thoughts.

"Troy?" a timid Gabriella asked, her doubtful tone alerting him that something new was about to happen.

"Yeah?", his suspicious voice answered.

"mmm…never mind". She wanted to ask him when he was supposed to be at home, but she was like a little child there, part of her wanted to be left alone but with herself, but another one didn't want for Troy to go, and she was afraid of bring up this topic in case he hadn't thought about it and asking him that was a way to put in his mind that maybe her mother wanted him for something and he decided to go.

"What are you thinking, Gabi?". He could say that something was bothering her, and though at first he thought that maybe she was about to explain him which was the real problem, once he saw her frown knew that her thoughts were far from that. "You know you can talk to me about everything…", he tried to push her a little.

Gabriella knew what was he trying, and she wanted to be able to talk to him, but her fears were like a stop signal in her head. She knew that she'd need to say something at some point but what? She didn't know. She glanced at her nightstand in order to see what time was. 8.15. She knew she must let him go, she didn't want her parents knowing about her problems at the moment. She didn't need a freaking call from her mother, and she knew that if Lucille thought that there was a problem with her, she wouldn't hesitate in call Robert and Ana explaining them everything. These thoughts were like a cold shower. She realized that while she was like in heaven in Troy's arms, at the same time the probabilities of pretend nothing was wrong with her in front of their parents would be non-existent. At this moment she made her hard, and difficult, decision.

"Ummm…" she started while intensifying her drawing in his chest. "It's late. You probably should go home…" whispered Gabriella.

He could know that probably this was the last thing she wanted…but he thought he knew why she was saying that. In his mind there was also an internal battle: a part of him wanted to hold her forever forgetting everything but hem, but another one knew that their parents would suspect something, and while he hadn't been able to figure out what was happening, he didn't want a group of hysterics parents on his back. He wanted to find the truth, of course, but he didn't want to push Gabriella too much on that. He hoped that one day she would open up herself at him, explaining him everything that was on her mind. But till that day, he didn't want more problems on her back, and he knew how Ana could be sometimes.

"Probably yes. It's almost dinner time…" his voice also a whisper. "Do you want to stay in my house while your parents are travelling?". He didn't want for her to be alone, and he knew she didn't want that either.

"No no, it's ok. It's late now. I probably will make me a sandwich and then go to bed…" answered Gabriella while trying to get up. However, Troy tightened his arms around her. He didn't want to go until he was sure she was ok, or at least, he was sure she was better than before.

"Are you sure?" asked Troy while looking into her brown and big eyes. Gabriella was taken aback by the intensity of his voice…and the look in his blue eyes.

"Of c…c….course. But in order for you to go, you must let me go Troy" giggled Gabriella trying to light the mood.

Troy couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. "Ok, ok" he said while giving her a kiss in her cheek and letting his arms to drop from around her waist and shoulders. She returned the gesture with a happier smile and got up. Troy took advantage of that and stirred himself a little. While he was putting himself his snickers, he was observing her. She was in her balcony, the moonlight giving her profile a magical aura. She looked like a ghost…but a very pretty ghost if you asked him. She looked spectacular and he took a moment to take in her relaxed and fairy frame.

"Ok, I am done. Come with me downstairs…I want to be sure every window and both doors are locked when I go". Gabriella couldn't help her blush and a wide smile in her face once she listened his caring words. He was one of a kind; that was for sure.

"Let's go then". With that, she found herself in the middle of the living room, watching him check every window and the backdoor with a smile in her face. Once he was sure everything was locked, both teens were in front of her door. He wanted to hug her, but he didn't know if that was the correct thing to do. The awkwardness and his thoughts were broken, however by Gabriella, when she put him into a tight hug, which he returned after a millisecond of surprise for her actions.

"Take care of yourself, and if you need anything don't hesitate to call, ok beautiful?". Troy registered his words at the same time with Gabriella. Both blushed, but she, showing a courage they didn't know she had, smiled and told him her ok. She tried to smell him again, without him notice, of course, in order to keep his particular scent as a treasure which gave her strength, support, and a home sense. Troy notice her sniff, and couldn't help but smile…while letting her own coconut scent pierce into his nostrils.

"Good night Troy, and thank you so much for everything you've done this afternoon. I don't know I'd had done without you…" a hesitating Gabriella said.

"Hey…there is no need to say thanks. I'd do it over and over again, seriously. And you don't need to worry about "with or without you", cause I am here, and I am not planning on going anywhere.", he said tightening his arms.

"Promise?" was her muffled response from her position in his shoulder.

"On my life". And with that, they exchanged another good night, Troy kissed her forehead while repeating that he would keep his cell on all night just in case she needed something and he went to his car.

Gabriella watched him go. And once his car was in the road, she locked the door, went to the kitchen, made herself a turkey sandwich, grabbed a glass of water and went to her room, where se ate, put her pyjamas, and let herself slip into unconsciousness…thinking about a certain blue eyed boy who lately was always on her mind.

The next morning came for our girls.

Gabriella sent a SMS to the girls saying about meeting her fifteen minutes before homeroom started at the fire escape to explain them her weird, but at the same time amazing afternoon with Troy. She wanted to share with them her feelings, her internal battle. Maybe they could help her to understand what was happening with her.

One by one, our girls arrived to their secret spot. Nobody but them, even the boys, knew they went there when things became too much for them. After exchanging hugs, Gabriella explained the others everything that was in her mind. To her surprise, each girl directed her eyes to the floor. Taken aback by that, she narrowed her eyes…till the truth fell down in her brain. All of them were thinking the same!!!

"Girls, what is happening here? I mean, they are like our brothers! How come now we are seeing them in that way? Do you reckon we are falling for them?" asked a timid Kelsi.

Sharpay was the first in gave the others an answer. "Well, I've never thought about Zeke in a romantic way, and I think that I am still not thinking about him in that way, but what I think I know is that when he hugged me something inside of me woke up. And when he kissed me in my forehead, I felt like I was home, you know? It's weird…but I'd love to be in his arms forgetting about everything but him. Is that love? I don't think so. Things are so muck fucked up to be able to think properly, I think…but that doesn't mean that we can't enjoy the feeling. Right?". Her last word was more a question for herself. The truth is that every girl was thinking the same so neither of them knew if this was right or wrong.

"Do you reckon would be so bad for them to know that things at East High are not the way they think? I mean, we know they are friends with Jimmy and his crew…but they don't know that those jerks are who hit us. In fact, I suppose, they guess that some cheerleaders insult us…cause people is what says them. They knew nothing about the other day. They only know that something has changed with us, they know us too much so the minimum change is noticed by them…but they can't figure out what has changed.", Taylor asked her friends.

"I don't know. My fear here is another though. I suppose they know things are different from what they live here. I mean, they don't know how is to be bullied and insulted. They know those things happen here, but they don't live them…so I don't know if they would believe in our word, girls. I wouldn't be able a fight with them. Not now, not ever. Though until now things with them were normal only outside school…I don't know, now they are keeping an eye on us in here too…and I am loving the feeling to have someone, outside from you, caring for me here" said Gabi.

"I agree. Though they are not friends-friends with those jerks, the truth is that sometimes they hang out with them. Remember when they asked us to go to see them at the park three or fours Sundays ago, while they were playing against the football team a friendly baseball game? What if we explain them the truth, they go to talk to them and the others convince about how deceitful we are? For sure the football team would be after us again…and this time the beating would be worse. Plus, we wouldn't have them as friends, acquaintances or whatever they are now" explained Sharpay.

Kelsi spoke again. "I feel bad for them though. They are trying to help us, and we are not treating them very well…I mean, we are letting them out of it…while they are not giving up on us. Jason always in sending me SMS asking if I am good, if everything is ok…I don't know, but I think they deserve the truth…or at least, a part of this truth".

"What are you exactly saying Kelsi?" asked a bewildered Taylor.

"What if we explain them that some boys hit us…but we don't say their names?"

"Knowing them, they would be asking their "friends" to keep an eye on us, so the information would arrive to the football team too. And we are in the same spot again", Taylor said.

"Well…" started Gabriella.

"What?" the other three chorused.

"They wouldn't do anything if we ask them not to tell anybody cause we don't want for our bullies to know that we have talked with somebody about that, in fear for another beating or something. Like…we trust in you, but please, don't say anybody…otherwise we would suffer the consequences" was Gabi's proposal.

"And do you really think they wouldn't do anything?" asked Kelsi.

"Well, the most they would do is to keep not only an eye on us but don't leave our side. I mean, probably they would want to be with us during school…but at the same time, we have classes without them, so they know that they can't be with us 24/7. That assure us that yeah, when we are with them we are safe…but it would be moments when they couldn't do anything mostly because they would be in another place…so this way the football team wouldn't be suspicious about us explaining somebody the truth", Gabi developed.

"I agree. I'm sure the boys would listen to us about that…they care for us this much like we've could check these past days", said Taylor.

Suddenly the bell sounded, which made our girls to gather their things and run to homeroom.

Once there, they found the boys all gathered around Chad's desk. Zeke was the first in notice the girls' arrival, so he gave the boys a little signal so they could see them. Once the 4 boys saw the 4 girls smiling, they couldn't help but smile too. The girls exchanged a look, and they knew all of them were thinking the same: "our plan is still on. We'll explain them part of the truth in our secret spot during free period". The boys also were talking with their eyes: "we must talk to them again. During free period we must bring them to our secret spot (rooftop garden)". Our four girls went to Chad's desk and when the 8 teenagers were in front one of another all, at once, said: "We have to talk".

Well, I know this is shorter than the others, but I think that is a good moment to end the chapter. A little cliffy always is good, and this way, I can elaborate a little more that turn of the events in the next chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter…it's hard to explain a story from 8 points of view…and trying to not to be focused only in 2. I know you can think that I am making this story only a troyella story, but I swear that this is not the case. Those 4 couples would appear at some time, but each one of them has its own rhythm, I mean, not all 4 couples would be official at the same time…so bare with me on this please! :)

Review and tell me what you think!! Thank you so so so much for adding this story to you story alert list or even add it to your favourite story list!! Each time I've received one of those mails you make my day, seriously! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so so much for your reviews. I wasn't sure about where this story was going…but knowing that you like it, I am more decided in try to make it special. This chapter had been hard to write. Too many emotions and feelings which are difficult to describe, but I think the final result is good. The emotions the girls are feeling are the emotions the bullied person feels, or at least are what I felt****: is like an internal battle, and I've tried to converse this feelings and sensations in words, so I hope you'll understand everything. **

**Anyway, like always, I've owe nothing but the plot.**

**Here goes chapter 5. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

After their little outburst, our 8 teenagers exchanged amused glances and started laughing. The rest of their classmates stopped in their tracks once they saw their kings talking and laughing with the so called "lowlifes" of the school.

The school knew they were acquaintances, they had seen a lot of "hello", "bye" or "what's up?", but this time they seemed different. They could see how that laugh was in no way forced, all natural; if you didn't know the real truth better, you'd thought they were friends. Zeke could see how their class didn't take their eyes of them, and clearing his throat, told Troy, Chad and Jason that something was happening. The boys stopped their laugh in a millisecond, turned their eyes off them and suddenly become super tensed. The girls didn't understand anything; they only could see their faces cold, their jaws and muscles tensed, their eyes all darker. They exchanged a look, and with questioning eyes they lock their eyes with the boys. Jason was near Kelsi, and in the subtlest way possible, he gave her a nudge while moving his head a little in their classmates' direction. She understood what he was trying to say, and proceed to explain it to the girls while whispering. At that, all the girls turned their faces to the ground; they didn't want this attention, they only wanted to be left alone.

They'd never realized what was the boys' real power in that school: they knew they were considered like kings, that no one dared to threat them, that no one could touch them, but because with them were sweet and no stone-faced, and they never went together during school, they didn't know how the school reacted when they were cold like stones. At that moment they could see the truth: people were afraid of them. Only one of their looks was needed and people were like they'd seen a ghost.

All their class was seeing the silent communication between the group: no words were listened, but they knew that in a some weird way, both groups were talking and understating each other.

The silence in the classroom was awkward. People were thinking about how Darbus, who never was late, was this late that day. There was a lot of tension in the air at the moment. People were afraid. The boys could see the girls were uncomfortable. The girls didn't want to say anything because they didn't know what they were supposed to do or say. Troy took pity of Gabriella and the girls; their eyes were glued to the ground…and it didn't seem they were planning on lift their heads in a near moment, so he decided to face their classmates again while asking in his coldest voice "Yes? Can we help you?". At that, it was like a tornado was passing by them. All their classmates widening their eyes and started to gather themselves in different desks while continuing their previous conversations as if nothing would happened there.

"You can look up now" was Chad's whisper to the girls. Very slowly, our 4 girls lift their heads, only to find four concerned faces looking them in an intense way. Troy signalled with his face the most distant corner in their classroom, and the entire group went there.

While whispering, he said the girls about how they needed to talk to them. When he was about to explain about their secret spot, he was cut by Gabriella.

"We also wanted to talk to you. We have thought about talk in a very private place, so we've thought about the fire escape. This is the place where we go when we need a escape from school…" she said also whispering but looking a bit embarrassed too.

The boys could notice how the girls were crimson red about that, which they couldn't understand because they also had their spot because of those times when be the coolest guys in the school sucked, which also was most of the time, so Chad said in a caring voice "School sometimes sucks. We also have a little escape…but our place is the rooftop garden". At that, the 4 girls smiled a little and told them how they preferred their spot. It was not that they didn't trust in them, but that the fire escape was something with what they were comfortable, and being in their situation, and having to talk about what they wanted to talk about, they needed to be in a familiar place for them. The boys, of course, agreed seeing how hard was that for them, and also seeing how that would be, probably, the most important conversation between them for a while.

Suddenly the door opened, and Ms. Darbus, wearing a pink sari, made what you would call a "big entrance".

Sharpay, being Sharpay, started to clap her hands, which brought a lot of eyes on her looking nothing but confused. In her drama queen mode she said "What? Can't a girl love pink or now this is a crime too? Mind your own business", and changing her tone of voice she addressed to Ms. Darbus saying how beautiful her sari was.

"I am glad you like it, dear. This is part of our project for that semester in Drama". All the classroom exchanged looks. A sari? In the USA? A part of the project for Drama? What was that about?

"Yes, no need to look at me like I was a ghost, dear thespians. I've had a brilliant idea: you are 160 people in your grade, this is your last year here at East High, and in groups of 8, you will show the rest of the school your talent in any way: dancing, singing, writing a little play…whatever way you decide, but always you must introduce some foreign elements in your final result. It will be the 50% of your mark here, so you must work hard. I will be strict. I won't tolerate silly plays, or some disrespectful way of show your talent. Is that clear?" said the teacher.

A chorus of "yes Ms. Darbus" was listened before the teacher spoke again "Ok. Remember, groups of 8 people, so there, if you know now which people are your group, you can come here and tell me it cause I must take note of that".

Our 8 teens looked each other, and their capacity of read each others' minds worked again, so the 8 went to the teacher to tell her about their group. Tamera saw that and, of course, was not agree so with a fast move grabbed Taylor's arm and thinking that nobody was listening her, she said "Are you kidding me, right? You little brats won't work with them cause they are going to work with us. Got it?".

"No". The coldest voice she had ever listened echoed through the class. Taylor's eyes widened when she recognized the owner of that voice. She had listened that voice a thousand times, but that time…God, this time a shiver run through her body, which was almost as scary as the voice per se. She didn't know what had been which made her inside burn in almost desire, but those 2 letters had woken up something wild, and in a weird way…dangerous, inside of her.

"Let go of her NOW!", said the voice again. Each time Taylor enjoying more the feelings this voice was causing in herself.

All the class was silent watching the scene in front of them. Gabi, Kelsi and Sharpay were holding a breathe. They didn't know what they had to do. They looked the boys, and they saw fire in their eyes. It was a really really scary vision, and suddenly they were afraid of being there. The tension lately had been too much for them…and of course their nerves were nothing but like a bomb about to explode. Sharpay was the first of them in react; she let out a sob and running, got out of the classroom. Zeke didn't think twice and in a millisecond was after her.

Ms. Darbus was looking the scene expectant. She knew how those girls were bullied cause they told her their situation one afternoon after rehearsal, but those girls asked her to be quiet about that, so she promised her silence and to keep it as a secret between them, but always tried to, if she saw some of their bullies near them, to be around…"just in case". She also knew how those guys were like their heroes there. She was a super romantic woman, and of course, she had been able to notice their looks...and in the end, their body language. She also knew how any of them knew about his or her own feelings. It was like she knew the end of a play, but before the writers written it.

Of course, the school thought about her like the alien or something stranger, but she knew better. She was a very perceptive woman, she could read people like an open book, and though she wanted to slap in their faces at all those ignorant morons bullies which the school was provided, she knew she couldn't say a thing, plus, she couldn't touch one of her pupils, so she couldn't do anything but keep a special eye on her girls while being in the school and near them. At the moment, she had one violent situation in front of her eyes, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't touch the cheerleader, so she must act with reserve. Plus, she knew the boy was able to defend Taylor by his own, and she didn't know what he might let her do, and that Zeke was helping Sharpay, so she decided to try to calm everyone's, hers included, nerves, but the voice spoke again.

"Ok. I am not repeating it again. Let. Her. Go. Now", he said punctuating each word. This time Tamera registered the scene: an entire class watching her, three boys looking at her with hate and fire in their eyes, a teacher listening everything that was happening there…she knew right away how fucked up her situation was, but she didn't need, no, could, let them see her own fears of what was about to happen to her, so she tried to act calm and cool.

"Of course Chad, Tay and I have already finished our little chat, right Tay?", Tamera asked in a sweet and fake voice. This time, everyone in the class could notice her futile attempt to look innocent and cool at the same time, so Chad, being the angriest of them, couldn't help but snort.

* * *

While all of this was happening, Taylor didn't was registering her surroundings. It was like she could only listen his voice, like it were only the two of them. When the arm which was grabbing her own arm with a huge force let her go, it was like a cold shower. At this moment she could feel the pain in her arm, she could see two of her 3 best friends looking at her from a corner with enormous tears falling from their eyes, she could see two boys with anger written in their faces with a challenging stance, she could notice 2 absences and a lot of eyes on her, and in the end she could see him: a dark man looking at the person who had her grabbed with a hatred look; his jaw clenched, his hands curved into fists, his shoulders and arms tensed. She'd never seen something as beautiful, powerful and dangerous as that.

* * *

A sudden bell told Ms. Darbus and the students that homeroom was ended. People didn't know if they could go or not. The tension in that class was giant. "Go", directed the iced voice. At that everybody but our girls, our boys and Ms. Darbus hurried in grab their things and disappear from that class where nobody was sure about what had happened.

Ms. Darbus asked Taylor if she was ok, but the girl didn't say anything. Gabriella and Kelsi lock their eyes, and also tried to get her friend off of her daydream. "Taylor!" screamed at once. Nothing. It was like she was a statue. Troy and Jason also tried to get her to talk. Nothing. Chad was taken aback by that; he could see her eyes looking at him with a huge intensity and…lust? He wasn't sure. The only thing he knew was that she was not speaking, so after a look to the other 2 girls who told him with their eyes to try to do something, he knew he didn't have another option but try to talk to her.

"Tay…are you ok, baby?". Everyone but Taylor, froze. His own eyes widened. He could see the watering curtain which covered Taylor eyes and the first tears run down her face. His brain looking for a way to escape from this mess. His eyes avoiding everything and everyone. He didn't know what to do: he only had called someone "baby", and though he had loved the feeling of call her that, and the warm sensation which came with it, he knew that at the moment everything was messed up.

Words were needed, he knew that, but his brain didn't know which those words were. Rubbing his face with his both hands, he was startled when a pair of arms hugged him with so much force and suddenly strong sobs were listened. When his brain registered that Taylor was with her arms around her neck, and that she was crying, however, he couldn't help but put his own arms around her petite waist while rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ear.

Ms. Darbus couldn't help but smile at the sight; her own hope at the moment was that both teens acted following their own feelings. Gabriella and Kelsi, looked confused. Troy and Jase exchanged a looks and knew that they must let their friend and "little sister" alone in order to talk about those weird events, so each one of them grabbed a girl by an arm and told Ms. Darbus with their heads that they must go. Ms. Darbus understood them, and went to grab her things.

The corridor was empty. They didn't know how much time they'd been there. They hadn't listened the second bell. Troy was the most practical of them: he grabbed his black iPhone and could see that they were half an hour late for their next class.

"mmm… Ms. Darbus. We are already late. Could you sign us some passes please? And…well, can we said that we were with you while we go with Kelsi and Gabi to another place to try to calm them?" said Troy while looking at both girls who were hugging each other like their life depended on it while crying at the same time. "We'll tell Chad and Zeke to come and find us later. This way all of us will be together when things are calmer and then we could go to find you…is that ok, Ms.?"

"Of course, Troy. Take care of these 2 ladies. I advise you to go to separate ways. They won't open up themselves if they are together. So maybe you'll be luckier if each one of you has one of them under your wing till things are a little more stable. Now go, and come to the teachers' lounge later. I'll speak to the principal about Tamera and your situation, so this way you won't have any problem with any teacher. See you later guys!". Both boys said their goodbyes and turn their bodies to look at those 2 girls who were still embraced in a tight hug while from their eyes big tears were dropped.

They knew they must disentangled the girls to try to console them, but at the same time they knew they were supporting each other; each one of them was finding strength in the other, and they were nobody to break this moment between those 2 best friends. However, they knew they needed to be out of this corridor; they couldn't let someone see that scene; they needed to get them out of view for the rest of the school. Chad would be in that class with Taylor trying to resolve their own situation, Zeke was probably with Sharpay at the fire escape, so they must took care of Gabriella and Kelsi. Following Ms. Darbus advise, they tried again to dissolve their hug in order to take separate ways.

"I go with Kelsi to the rooftop garden, ok Troy?", he waited for his nod and once he had it, he went to the girls; wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the fire escape. Immediately Kelsi was with her head buried in his chest, and you could see his strong arms tightening around her. Troy was looking at the scene and was about to talk to Gabi, but once he turned his face to her, the scene he found broke his cold heart: Gabi had slipped to the floor, and was crying hard, curled and hugging her knees to her chest. Troy was at her side in a breath.

"Come on baby girl, we must go now", and with that he grabbed each one of her arms and tried to get her on her feet. Her knees were giving her away again, and he didn't see another option but to carry her bridal style to a safe place, while she had her head buried in his chest. He knew she was crying, but not because of her loud sobs, but because he noticed his T shirt was getting damp, so while he was walking, he was whispering comforting and sweet words in her ear. He knew at that time the gym would be empty, and it would be for another 3-4 hours more or so; plus, neither his father nor the coach assistant would be there for another 2 hours more or less at the least, so he thought it was the perfect place for them.

* * *

_With Zeke and Sharpay, when she runs off from the class and he follows her_

"Shar! Stop!!", screamed him when he started the pursue. She didn't stop, she was running like she was not noticing nothing more but her fears pursuing her. Zeke sprinted in the same direction she was taking. He was an athlete, so the distance between them was being less in no time. "Shar stop, please", he said when he was at her side. He grabbed her arm and she turned around screaming. He was taken aback, but the tears in her eyes, the fear in her face told them that she was not conscious about anything at the moment.

When he was about to hug her to try to comfort her, she started to hit his chest repeating all over again "let me go, let me go, don't hurt me, don't hurt me". Zeke's pressure in her arms was non-existent in a breathe. Don't hurt me? What was that? "Shar sweetheart, I am Zeke. I am not gonna hurt you", but nothing. It was like she was not recognizing his voice. However, he didn't give up: till that moment, he knew that the girls' situation was serious, but after her last plea, oh no, they had to talk each or another way. He needed to know why was she talking this way, what was her real fear, what was running through her mind.

She was backing away from him, and he was taking little steps on her direction while repeating his words all over again. Her back touched the locker, her eyes widening and the fear in her face more intense. "Shar, stay calm, I am Zeke, I am not gonna hurt you. You have to trust in me baby, you have to let me in…", but nothing. Her tired knees were giving her away, and in 2 steps more he was at her side preventing the fall. She started to shake again, and he realized that, in order to calm her and know which the real problem was, he must convince her about who was he, so he grabbed her chin and forced her big brown eyes to lock with his. "It's only me, sweetheart. It's Zeke. You are ok, nobody is gonna hurt you. I am here and I protect you", and this time she registered who was the man who was grabbing her. The first thing she did was to throw her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist, putting her into his embrace in a tight tight way.

Her sobs were hysterics. He tried to take her head out of his neck to be able to talk to her, but quickly he realized that it was too soon for that in her condition, so he did the only thing he could think of: rub her back in a caring way while saying comforting things into her hair.

He didn't know how long they had been in the same position, but he knew that the bell was about to go off, so they had to run to a place where they could be safe. He asked her where wanted she to go and from her position in his shoulder she muffled "The fire escape, I want to go to he fire escape". It was upon a whisper, but he heard her, and he was nobody to deny her anything at the moment. With his arm around her waist supporting part of her weight, both teens directed their steps in the correct direction.

Once there, he opened the doors. With still a slightly shaking Sharpay in his arms, he led her to the stairs, where he sat her before he took a seat at her side. She had a vacant expression, he never had seen her so destroyed, and he didn't know very well which was the better way to bring up the topic that was in his mind. He knew he had to tried something, but he didn't know what.

With a tentative voice, he said "Shar…I need for you to talk to me, sweetheart. I must know what had made you like this…". She was still shaking, slighter than before, but he could still see tears in her eyes, though no sound was heard, so he put an arm around her shoulders and directed her body into his frame. At the first contact her sobs re-started again, and she, looking for comfort, put her arms around his torso. He never stopped his caresses. At the moment he couldn't care less if she was no stopping soon; at the moment they were in a safe place where she could let off steam without worries. They were alone there, and he knew that nobody but the maintenance staff went there, but only early in the morning to open the door, and late in the evening when the last person was out of the school to lock the door again.

Zeke knew right away that his friends would know that both were ok and that both would have found a safe place to stay and calm her nerves, so he decided to focus in this blonde beauty who was resting in his arms. Sharpay's sobs subsided after a while, and he took the chance to lift her head: her eyes were red and puffy, her make up was everywhere but the places where it was supposed to be…but he'd never seen something this beautiful. He didn't know if it was because of the total need of security, safe, and need pictured in her face while she lock her eyes with his or what, but in that moment he knew he had feelings for her deeper than what he thought before.

"What happened there baby?", asked him with a tentative and whispering voice.

Sharpay didn't say anything for a while. She was observing him, like deciding if she could trust in him or not. A hard battle was having place in her head: she was remembering her pact with the girls, but the height in her shoulders was too much for her to handle by herself. She knew her friends were in the best hands possible, so her worries were more because the feelings or sensations running trough her body while being in that position, the intensive of his eyes showing nothing but care for her, the fear she had in case the football team hit them again…her breathing became erratic again, but this time no more tears dropped from her eyes.

Zeke noticed her change in demeanour and squeezed her shoulders a bit to let her know that she was not alone, that he was there with and for her. "Tell me what's in your mind, please. I can't stand that you are this bad and I can't do anything to make all better…", his voice sounded desperate, and Sharpay knew in this instant that she had to talk.

"The tension had become so much for me and I've needed to get out of there…", was her whisper.

"I've noticed that, but I want to know how that situation was different from when you are bullied. You usually doesn't act like this, and I need to know why you've acted this way now", said him also whispering but with a firm voice at the same time.

She lifted her head to look at him in his eyes. "I…I…I don't know", her mind was doubting again.

"Shar, we both know you are lying here. Do you trust me?" he asked lifting her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

His eyes get super intense again and she found no words so she nodded. "Ok, if that's true, tell me what your problem is, then". He was no sure if she was aware of her plea of not hurting her before, and he preferred to see what she had to say by herself, without pressure.

"Well…you know how we are bullied from time to time, and well, seeing the way Tamera was grabbing Tay's arm…", she stopped herself. She wanted to let him know about the beating, and also about how afraid she had been with the look in his eyes while seeing the scene, but a stop signal in her head told her that maybe this was get him mad again, and she couldn't nor needed an angry Zeke before she could tell him about the beating.

"Come on, sweetie…let me know what's running through your mind…" coaxed him again.

"The situation has been hard…and I don't know, your eyes…" she refrained herself.

He could notice the doubt in her voice, so he grabbed her chin again "What about my eyes?".

"Now or never", thought Sharpay. "I don't know Zeke…it was like some inferno was living in your eyes, and I…I….I've been scared…I think", she add like an afterthought while tearing her eyes from him.

He understood her. He knew how cold and scary they could be, but he couldn't understand why she was afraid of him, cause with them they would never show this kind of profile, with them they were themselves, not those statues…but maybe that was the problem. Suddenly the truth fell upon him: she had been scared cause something had happened that made her connect their hatred eyes with a scary situation where she had been before.

"You know we can't ever hurt you on purpose…right?", he needed for her to know it. He wanted to show her that in his hand she was safe, not in danger.

"Yeah…but…I don't know, I suppose I've been under a lot of pressure lately and well…" she was blushing. She realized how stupid that had sound, but she couldn't hide her blush for long cause he directed her chin to his face again.

"I understand…but I need to know what happened the other day Shar. Do you realize that you four alone can't face it? If you four continue with this "nobody can know anything" you'll hurt yourselves. I and the boys are here to help you, we want to make it better, we need for you to trust in us…if you don't, then we can't do anything…and the problem would still be there" he pressured her.

Sharpay understood his words, and knew right away that she had to tell him the truth…or at least, part of the truth. In the end, if some of the other girls explained one of the boys the complete truth…well, the 4 would know it, so she decided to follow the plan she had made with the girls that morning.

* * *

_With Chad and Taylor in the classroom_

Chad didn't know how long they had been embraced, not that he was complaining. The feeling of this stunning her in his arms was the most amazing thing in his mind, but he wanted to talk to her. After the "baby" incident, he was aware of his obligation to explain himself to her. He knew she'd registered his choice of words so things had to be said. But what?

Taylor was like in heaven. She was crying, but her reasons to cry were a mix between sadness and happiness. She didn't want to me herself of her hero's arms, she was in a paradise on earth. He had called her "baby", and if you added there her doubts, her fear when Tamera had grabbed her arm, the pain in her arm, his voice while defending her…she knew that once she lifted her head of the crock of his neck they had to talk, and at the moment this was her last desire.

However, Chad made the decision for both of them. "Taylor…we have to talk…", a dubious tone advertising her that he was not sure about what he had to say or do there.

"Chad…don't, please, not now…" was her muffled response while she tightened her arms. Chad was taken aback, he neither wanted to let her go, but they had to speak, and the position thye were was nothing but uncomfortable to the both of them.

"Hey…come on, don't make things more difficult for me…please", his voice was desperate. He needed to clear things between them. Very slowly she lifted her head and both eyes connected. He was taken aback by the intensity, lust, feelings and emotions he could read while getting lost in her big brown eyes. Without any type of warning, he drew his mouth on hers. The kiss started strong, desperate, with need, and he took advantage of her gasp to introduce his tongue in her mouth, starting a battle with hers. It was like their tongues were taking the lead, and dialogue was not necessary at the moment. Both could read each other feelings in that kiss. She didn't want it to end, he was the best. She had been kissed before, but nothing like that. Shivers were running through her spine, and his arms tightened his embrace around her waist pushing her more into him.

When the need for air became too much to handle, both teens slowed the intensity of the kiss opening their eyes at the same moment. Neither of them had words to describe their feelings after that kiss. Confused feelings and a mixture of emotions could be read in their faces. However, this time was Taylor who broke the silence between them, which, to her surprise, didn't was awkward or uncomfortable. Never breaking their eyes' connection, she spoke in a whisper but with a smile on her face "Ok, let's talk".

He connected their lips briefly before proceeding to talk "What's happened here?". She could notice his confusion, heck, she was too, but she didn't know how to explain him her feelings.

"I think you've kissed me…", was her answer accompanied with a giggle, which he couldn't help but answered with a smile.

"I've liked it. In fact, I've loved it". The tension was broken…both bodies relaxed while adjusting themselves into the other's body. They let their eyes do the most talking…sharing little kisses here and there. Taylor was playing with his afro, and he had one of his hand under her shirt caressing in a very sweet way her back…while making her shiver.

At one point, she couldn't help but broke the silence between them "I've liked it too…I was confused, but now? It's like doesn't exist anything more but you and me…". A blush passed through her cheeks, and he couldn't help but kissed her again. When she was melting into the kiss, she let out a moan, which only made him think about another scenario for their new found feelings. He knew they had to break their embrace at some point and talk…especially if he didn't want to have a hard in their first important hug, in an empty classroom…those thoughts were like a cold shower.

"Though I am loving have you in my arms…my little friend is maybe getting too excited down there…" he said while smirking. At this, she directed her gaze where he was directing his head, and couldn't help but blush and smirk a little.

"So….if I do that, you won't like it?" she asked while rubbing her hips a little. He let out a loud moan, and she could notice his strength poking in her upper tight, which also made her groan.

"Ok, don't do that…this is a dangerous path you are taking here…and I won't be responsible for my actions" said him trying to think in his grandma to try to control himself again. When he was happy about his little friend's state, he pecked her lips and disentangled himself from their hug, while he went to sit on a desk.

She couldn't help but smile at his cuteness and nervous state. It was a funny view if you knew the real Chad, always so secure of himself, always all put together…but now? He was a nervous sack, and she loved that she was the person who made him feel like this.

"How are you feeling now, Taylor?" asked him in a concerned way. With all the lip-lock he hadn't asked her nothing about the incident.

"One part of me would answer with a "been better", but another part of me would answer with a "never beet better". If you are talking about the incident, my answer would be the first, and if you are asking about what happened now between us, my answer would be the second. Pick your choice", answered her smiling.

He couldn't help but put her into his arms again. However, he knew he had to ask again about the bullying and about what had happened with them for their change of behaviour. With his new found feelings in mind, he was surer now than ever about the need to know what was happening with them. He needed to know what was happening to the beauty in his arms, and he was not planning on give up this topic.

"Tay…I need you to trust in me here, ok? I want for you to be able to talk to me about everything, and that include the other day incidents. I am here, I am not going to let anyone touch you. With me you are safe…", tried to push him.

Taylor had to make a decision in that moment, she knew that. But which was the best way to explain him the truth? She had her agreement with the girls in mind, so she knew that she couldn't open herself totally, but with their new situation, she knew she had to say something to him. "Well…you know how we are bullied sometimes…and…well…lately things had been a little different", she said in a shaky voice.

He tightened his arms and squeezed her a little to give her strength. He new this was the moment, and he couldn't let her to close herself again.

* * *

_With Jason and Kelsi in the rooftop garden_

When they arrived there, Kelsi stayed in awe. She'd never been there, and the view of the city, the mountains, the blue sky, the forest…in the end, everything, acted like a tranquilizer with her. Her worries, her fears, her pain…everything had gone. It was like she was alone there. She could understand at that moment why the boys went there when everything become too much. She was aware that Jason had his eyes glued in her, she could notice his eyes on her, so she decided to, slowly, turn her body in his direction.

"Thank you for showing me this place Jason. It's like magical. This means a lot to me", she said with a sad smile in her face.

"I'd do it all over again. You are right though, this place is magical. I don't know what is but…it's like it has something that let the worries disappear, right?" he asked her with a light smile in his face, while observing carefully her profile.

"Yeah…", she stopped herself. She didn't want to wait, she wanted for him to know the truth. He had been nothing but sweet, caring and perfect for her. The least she could do was let him in. She didn't know which was the best way to explain him where the problem was, but she knew that she had to explain herself. However, she didn't have the strength at the moment, the previous events re-entering in her head. A shiver ran through her spine, and he understood it like another round of sobs. He cut the distance between in a beat, and put her fragile frame in a boning hug. She placed her arms around his torso and took deep breaths to try to calm herself again.

"Come on…I am here, you are good now, you don't have to be afraid of anything. I am here to protect you…" coaxed the boy.

In that moment she knew. She needed to open up herself to him. She couldn't tell him the total truth, but she could share with him the memories of her scariest moment of her life.

"Jason, the other day…", this was hard, she didn't know which words she had to pronounce. In her head she knew everything she had to say, but when she was about to say them, nothing came from her mouth. She closed it again and tried again to calm herself.

He could see her hesitation. He could notice the way her breaths were deeper at that moment, and he knew the moment to know the truth was there. however, he also knew she had some reserves, but at that moment he couldn't let her to not say anything. He needed the truth, and he was planning on have it now. He tried to give her more support squeezing her body a little…and it seems it works cause she lifted her head and looking him into his eyes he said "Well…things had been crazier than ever these days…and….well…". This was it.

* * *

_With Troy and Gabriella in the gym_

Troy was carrying her bridal style. He opened the gym doors and went with her still in his arms to the most distant corner, where he placed himself sitting in the ground, with Gabriella placed in his lap. She has her head still buried in his chest, and remembering the other day when he had been rocking her, he knew she was not prepared to talk yet, so he rubbed her back in a sweet way while whispering sweet words into her hair.

Gabriella was still crying. Now were silent tears, but her body wasn't making any sound. He would thought she was sleeping if not for the strength with which she was holding his neck. Giving her a kiss in her neck, the only place he could reach in their position, he coaxed the girl to lift her head from his chest. He wasn't prepared for what he saw when Gabriella locked her eyes with his. Her face was red, her make up was gone, her eyes were screaming for support and help, her lips were trembling, and enormous tears were dropping from her eyes. The shock was brutal. He'd thought that the other day had been a shock, but nothing if you'd compared those 2 moments.

He couldn't help but put her into his frame again. He couldn't stand to see her like this. It was something too much to handle, but he knew he had to be strong for her. "Baby girl, come on…tell me what can I do to fix it…" was his whisper. She registered his words, but she didn't know how to explain him her feelings while witnessing the previous events. the time flied by. they didn't know how long they had been embraced, nor that they were complaining.

"I am scared…", she whimpered, her response muffled in his shoulder.

"There is no need to be, sweetie, I am here, nobody is going to touch you. You are safe here with me. I protect you. Don't be afraid please…", was his try to calm her nerves.

"How do you know it Troy? I don't want to get hurt…", whispered her while burying her face more into the crock of his neck.

"No one is going to hurt you, I swear. I am here, and I won't go. You are stick with me…", he needed for her to trust in him. He tried to lift her head again…only to receive a little scream from her. "Gabi, please…", his voice desperate. "Let me in".

"Don't let me go, Troy, please…don't let me go…" her voice whimpered. Troy was taken aback, but tightened his arms around her frame nonetheless.

"Gabi, you have to talk to me baby, I won't let you go, but you have to let me in…if you don't, I can't do anything to light your pain….", he said while forcing her head from his neck. He whipped the tears that were still running down her face, but it was useless; more tears were in her eyes ready to be dropped. He caressed her face with his thumbs, and kissed her eyes while absorbing the tears. "Take a deep breath, come on…".

She did as she was told. "Can you hug me while I speak, please?" she asked in a sad whisper while blushing. He couldn't help but give her a sad smile while pushing her body into him again.

"Are you comfy like this?" asked his caring voice.

A contentment sound came from her throat, and he prepare himself for what was about to come. He listened her taking deep breaths, and he knew that was the moment he had been waiting.

"mmm…Well, you know…mmmm….the other day…", she was hesitating. She couldn't bring herself up, she couldn't betray her friends, but being in Troy's arms was like a drug: when he was holding her, she was like in heaven, his scent was intoxicating…he could ask her to do something and she would do it in a bit. Too tired to fight more with herself, she decided to follow the plan she and the girls had done in the morning. "Okay…you see…"

* * *

"You can't tell anybody what I am about to say. You can't do anything. You can't pressure me. You can't ask me to tell you more than what I am going to say and please, let me finish…", said our 4 girls.

* * *

Well, well, well…the most difficult chapter, I swear :S though I am happy with the final result. 7360 words. A record for me :) tell me what you think, this time I need your opinions more than ever!

Thank you so so so much!!

Irene xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**I am warning you now, this chapter is hard. I've written it in 2 days cause the huge amount of feelings and emotions I've tried to put into this, so I hope you'll like it. **

**I want to say thank you again for your spirits. I've re-read your reviews in order to have more strength to write my best for you. So tell me what you think of it, ok? I need to know if you like where this story is going, if you like the way I write…well, those things :)**

**By the way, what you can read in italics, is what the girls are saying, and what is written in normal font is the narrator's voice...**

**Like always, I owe nothing but the plot.**

**Here goes chapter 6. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Our girls were getting ready to open up their hearts to the boys. They weren't looking forward it, but they knew they didn't have another option. Too much things were in their mind, too much questions without answer, too much doubts: what will the boys do after they explained them their story? What will go through their minds? The unknown was killing them. Different feelings were going through their minds at the moment. They could see the boys' eyes, where you could only see concern and a strong need to know and be able to help. They knew they wouldn't judge them, they knew they only wanted to help them, but at the same time, they were afraid. Afraid because no one apart from them knew their real story, not even their parents. They had had to live only talking about their problems between them. The feeling of let someone in was something foreign to them. No one had had ever this need to be in their circle, this need to know what was happening really behind those closed doors which were their hearts and minds. Until now. Four boys were about to know their real story because they wanted and needed to know. They hadn't been so scared in their life before. Not event when someone was bullying them. Not event when the football team was beating or threatening them.

Their life was about to change. They were ready? They didn't think so, but they had no other option but to explain them the truth. They had gone too far already admitting the actual existence of a problem. The school had gone too far with them. Now or never. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

"_They are my friends. I don't know what I'd do without them by my side. The possibility of loose them is too much to handle. They are my sisters. We are together in this, and we've lived too much together. We always have been together. Since the very beginning, we clicked. Since the very beginning, we learned to understand each other. Words aren't needed. Only seeing each other faces we can know everything that goes through each others' mind…"_

* * *

Kelsi disentangled from the bear hug Jason was giving her. She couldn't see his face, not when she was about to let him know almost everything. She could notice his piercing eyes running through her body. She could notice the intensity in his eyes, the need, the wanted, everything. It was scary, but talking about her best friends, her sisters, was calming her. She knew the hardest part to explain was still far from where the point she was at the moment, but she knew that whatever happened, her sisters would be with her. Always and forever.

She went to the railing to the rooftop garden to see the horizon. She always had loved the forest, the mountains, the nature. Her grandpa used to say that in another life, she probably would had been a squirrel: from tree to tree, jumping and being free. This memory made her smile.

Jason was observing her with all his attention. He could see her vacant expression, he knew she was walking back her memory path. And suddenly, a smile. He didn't understand that smile, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked smiling so his confusion vanished as fast as it came. It was like her worries weren't there. If not because he knew the truth, he would think she was a very happy person. The power in her smile was huge. He couldn't help but feel the need of have her in his arms, but he knew he couldn't do that. Not when she was opening her heart to him. Not when she had asked him to let her finish without interruptions. Not when the truth was this near. So he let her be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay was smiling. Talk about her sisters was something always wonderful. They made her feel like an important person. She knew that all of them were family. Without one, the circle was broken. Her three friends were like her rock. Her parents were always out and about. It was not that they didn't love her, nor she didn't love them, she knew that the bone between her and her parents was enormous, was intense, was strong…but not meant understanding. They didn't know the biggest and most important part in her life: the school and whatever it came with it. Of course they were interested in her grades, of course they always went to her plays; they supported her, but they didn't do the effort to know the real "Sharpay Evans". The only three people who made this effort…without made an effort had been her sisters. Always had been this natural with them. The first time she met them understanding they were another girls with who she could play and be friend with, their parents let them alone in the living room while they were to the kitchen: the first thing each girl did was to take a pillow and put it in the middle of the floor…forming a circle. They'd never broken this circle…it was like a signal of the friendship they were about to share. Their parents couldn't help but take a photograph of that moment: four 2 years old with their heads on pillows looking each other and smiling. All four girls had this photo in a frame in their nightstand. It was their treasure.

Zeke was admiring her. She had like a magical aura at the moment. A peaceful face. It seemed like all her ghosts had been erased from her memory. He could understand that those four girls shared a bone so much strong. If not, he couldn't explain how a person so sad and broken moments before, had an almost happy and relaxed face at that time. He knew he didn't know her life, he knew there was a lot more of "Sharpay Evans" than what people thought. But what? He didn't know yet. He was hoping that, after their conversation, Sharpay Evans wouldn't be part of the unknown for him. He needed to know the real herself, the real truth. He couldn't understand why, but he only knew it. He wanted to ask, to investigate, to enquire, but he knew he couldn't do that. She had settled the rules, and he didn't have another option but to follow them, as hard as was for him. What it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor needed some space to think. Her new found relationship with Chad was still something too new to understand; plus, the circumstances were nothing but confusing and…weird? Come on, they'd got together after he defended her from a bully…without a word. Suddenly a kiss, and that had been all. She was lucky to have her friends with her. She couldn't help but be anxious to explain them her new relationship status…she wanted for them to know everything about her. In fact, it'd always been like this: they were together everyday (except on Sundays because of their mums' stupid rule about Sundays being "the family day"), they talked by the phone every night...and still needed to explain each other the most insignificant things though they had hung up the telephone 5 seconds before. It amazed her. She always listened her mum talk about the real friendship with her friends' mums, and she could understand her, cause it was what she felt with her almost sisters. Every important detail in their life was known by the others: their firsts periods, their firsts kisses, their firsts crushes…every "first" in their life was something that, naturally, the others had to know. They didn't prepare anything about it. It was a need for them to share those things with the others. Simple as that.

While she was thinking about her friends, her face got brilliant all of a sudden. Chad was trying to read her face, but he couldn't. He understood in that moment that only Gabi, Kels and Shar were able to do that. He couldn't help but want for him that too. He wanted to be able to read her without her saying anything. He didn't know if at some point he could do that. What had their little sisters with Taylor was something each human would envy. He thought his relationship with Troy, Jase and Zeke was deep…but in that moment he knew the truth. Their friendship was deep, but not as deep as the girls' friendship was. He guessed it was like this because of the bone the bullying gave them. They had been together to all of that, they had shared each tear, each sob, each pain. He and the boys had been simple spectators. They knew things, but he knew there were a lot more behind their "bubbling" nature, and he couldn't wait to know it.

Seeing her like this, like in peace with herself, was a shock after all the events they'd been suffering during that morning. He was a mess, a happy mess because of Taylor, but a mess in the end. He wanted nothing more but to know every single detail about her, every thought, every need, every feeling…everything. He couldn't ask, she had made the rules, and he knew he had to shut up and only listen, but it was difficult for him…and more difficult was his supposed mission if Taylor was quiet. He needed answers, and he needed them "now". Tearing his eyes from her, he had to bit his own tongue in order to not say anything. He didn't want to ruin the moment; she was in peace at least, and he was nobody to break this moment though that same moment was killing his own nerves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella had her face still buried in his neck. Thinking about her best friends had this effect on her: quiet, peace, happiness, calm…everything about them implied a good memory in her head. She couldn't bring up herself and break the moment. Those little moments when everything was ok were her treasures, and she would protect them with her life if it'd be necessary. While thinking about the beginnings of their friendship, she couldn't help but tried to remember the sensations that first encounter brought her: she remembered how each one of them had taken a pillow, put them in the floor forming a circle and nothing more…they had been hours only looking each other, grabbing each others hands…it was like they were, suddenly, at home. She loved the picture their parents took when they saw their position. She put it on her nightstand, with a frame where you could read "Friends forever". And it was right: they were friends…and more; their bone was a treasure per se. She knew she never would find better friends than them, she knew no one could replace them in her heart. Never. They were her best friends, her sisters. All four girls together were like a quart of the same square. Without one of them, the shape didn't mean anything, without one of them, the shape was incomplete. While thinking about that, her body let out a content sigh.

Troy didn't know if she was sleeping or not. He was rubbing her back and playing with her long hair. He knew he had to wait, not pressure her, but he wanted to know more. He always had had a special connection with Gabriella. He didn't know if she was aware of that or not. He only knew that she was a special girl, a one of a kind. Her beauty was something extraordinaire, her smile always made his heart warm, her giggle meant an immediate smile in his face, the sparkle in her eyes was as two moons were lighten the room she was up, her sweetness was like the flavour he couldn't stop to taste, and her body, God, she was a goddess. But none of that was important at the moment. This beautiful creature was suffering pain, someone had been hurting her, and knowing that he hadn't been there to protect her was killing him. He only wanted to make everything better for her. He knew she was not alone. The way she was talking about her friends made him admire her more: he could see how she was treasuring each memory with them, how she clung to them in a powerful way. It was like she couldn't life with them by her side.

He knew they were close, but not that they also were almost the same person. Their friendship was something, that was for sure. Listening Gabriella talk about those memories this way was also opening his own memories' box. He didn't know how the girls met, but he could remember that one day, his parents brought him to a beautiful house, where he was supposed to meet his friends…and then, they found there four more kids: four beautiful girls. You could see those girls were close, heck, they were wearing the same clothes but in different colours and always grabbing each other hands. He could remember the boys talking about how weird those girls were. Troy couldn't help but laugh a little. Gabriella noticed his body shaking cause she lifted her head from the crock of his neck to look at him in the eyes. Troy's smile grew wide when he saw the twinkle in her eyes brightening again. It was something light, almost invisible, but he knew the sparkle was there.

They locked eyes: Gabriella was looking him in a such intense way…it was like she was examining him, like she was looking for something in his eyes. He couldn't help but intensified his caresses, smile her in the sweetest way he could muster and kissed her in her nose. Those gestures seemed to pacified her, cause she kissed her neck and buried her head in it again while she continued with her story.

* * *

"…_though is like we need each other in order to be able to breath, we are not closed-mind, I mean, we can talk with another people, with can do different things, we can have different hobbies. What makes our friendship special is that we are together at heart, that we support each other in everything, that we are there for each other without questions. We simply are. During our school years, this wasn't a problem. Our parents thought it could be a good idea to separate us in class. We didn't argue. We were good with it. We knew that whatever happened with one of them, the others would be there to help her through it. It was not like we didn't talk with somebody but the others. On the contrary! We always were a very social group of kids. We didn't have any problem with anybody. We were happy kids: happy with themselves, and happy with the others. _

_But one day, in high school, everything changed. Suddenly, drama club and decathlon team were enemies. If you were into one of those things, you couldn't even look at the other. Our brains tried to understand those rules, but without luck. We always had been together, and we didn't want to be separated by those so called "social rules". One thing was that each one of us had friends out of our circle, but we knew the circle was always behind everything, we knew the circle was with us for sure forever and ever, and the other was that we had forbidden even talk to the others. We thought, and think, about it as something really pathetic. But at that ages, I suppose people let the others lead her/his life. We couldn't let that happened to us._

_If we were friends, why we had to leave behind our own feelings for others' sake? Thinking this way brought us our firsts tears. It happened one Friday, four years ago more or less. We were waiting for our mums in the park, and a bunch of cheerleaders came to us. We were laughing and making plans for our weekend. I remember we were planning on a mall plus movies' afternoon, and after that, our weekly sleepover. We couldn't wait. Those times out of school were our escape from everything. It was like being at home at last. We had noticed that in high school we received weird looks from some of the "popular crew" but we thought nothing about it. I mean, we didn't annoy them, we wanted to be left alone, so we left alone the others. Till that day. Those cheerleaders explained, in not the better way, that we were not supposed to be or hang out together. Drama and science couldn't be mixed. Obviously, at the moment we told them to back off. We were the owners of our life, and we weren't planning on let the others, or their stupid rules, to government our life. Sadly, this was the worst choice of words we could come with. I remember that they started to yell us, saying that if we didn't want to follow the rules, our life would be hell. _

_If I must say the truth here, we were astonished. Some bimbo blondes were telling us how to live our life. How crazy is that? At that moment, we were a little scared, but their threats were like so dramatic that we didn't believe in them the way we would. Since that moment, every time some people of the popular crew saw us, they insult us, they wanted for us to feel like we were nothing, zero, lowlifes…and that's the moment where the tears began to appear. Never in front of them, of course…but that moment is when we found the fire escape…and since then, it has been our escape. There we could cry without worries of them finding us, there we could think about it. Each one of us tried to help the others…each one of us gave reasons to the others to believe in themselves. I don't know what I've done without them at those moments, because if not for them, my life seemed to be no sense…"_

* * *

Kelsi let her mind go back to those moments. The feelings this memory was evoking in her were the worst. She couldn't help but hot tears were starting to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she couldn't let herself let go and cry till her eyes were dry. She had two reasons: the first one, she was not alone there; though the girls had seen her cry lots of times, they were a part of her, Jason no. Jason was in a weird way a strange there, and she couldn't show him her actual weaknesses; at least not yet. And her other reason was simple: pride. She didn't want for their bullies to know that hey had won; to cry again over events happened four or so years ago was give them the victory, and she didn't want that. Maybe her thoughts were wrong and the best she could do was to let herself go, but she didn't was prepared yet. Her brain was working in a slow motion. Those burn memories were in a revival mode. Over and over again she could listen how some equals were saying her how useless she was, how stupid, ugly and unimportant she was. The only one thing she didn't want to happen…happened. Acid tears fell from her eyes. The rage was enormous and, angry, she whipped them of her face with her hand.

It was a mixture between sadness and anger: sadness because after those years, their words still were hurting her, still were a open injury in her heart; and anger, partly against her and partly against her bullies, because of the way they made her feel and because the way she let them direct her emotions. It was as she hadn't had any power over herself anymore. It was like she was a puppet and her bullies were who moved the thread.

Jason didn't know what to do or say. He never thought about her explaining him ALL the truth, ALL their story. He realized that he, or they, didn't know anything about those girls. Their life had been super hard, however they didn't have a clue about it. The feeling which run through his body was a feeling which he hated: he felt impotent. How could that happen? And more important: how these girls had been able to cope and hide the truth during all this years without any break? His admiration for those girls increased a thousand levels at that precise moment. He couldn't believe his ears. It was a joke? Where was the hidden cam?

When he saw her tears, and though he knew he couldn't interrupt her, he couldn't help but be at her side in two strides…and push her frame into his chest in one millisecond. Thought he waited for her to back away from him, he was in a weird way relieved when she put her arms around his torso and began to shake with the power of her sobs. He started to rub circles on her back while whispering comforting words in her ear. He didn't know if he was helping her or not, but at the moment he knew she needed a hug, an extra comfort, and he wanted to be this comfort; he didn't mind that his shirt was damp, that she was not talking at the moment continuing her story, that hours went by, that classes were passing by…nothing. The only important thing for him was her and her wellness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last words came as a whisper from Sharpay's mouth. Zeke was observing carefully her. He couldn't say if she needed a hug or be left alone, however he was planning on to help her in one or another way. Her empty expression was which scared him the most. At this point in the story, he could tell how those memories were in no way overcome. Though he always had seen them as happy girls, as girls who thought nothing about their bullies, he understood at that moment that nothing is what it seems. Those girls were broken. The façade they'd put in front of them to try to protect themselves was something big, cause he would never been able to think about all of this crap on them. He couldn't imagine their pain, their misery. And he hadn't seen that coming. He knew that they had some big problems, but he was not expecting something THIS big. He was stunned. He was frozen in his spot. He couldn't say a word, nor that he was planning on it because, what could he say to make her feel better? He couldn't think about anything which was appropriate.

Sharpay's eyes were dropping tears without stop. She didn't mind that her make up was ruined. She didn't mind that Zeke was seeing her this way. She didn't have the courage to whip the hot burn tears from her face. Nothing mattered. A weight was leaving her back, and she was grateful for that…but the obligation to revive all her past in order to feel better was something hard. However, she knew that at that moment, there was no return path. She had started, so she had to end.

Zeke couldn't tear his eyes from her. He could see her shoulders less tensed, and he knew that telling him all this story was making her feel better, but he knew that things were not ending soon, and he wanted to give her strength to continue, so he put an arm around her shoulders in order to let her know that he was there for her. His mind relaxed a little when she turn her face to look at him and looking into his eyes, she let her lips to curve in a light smile. His heart sore, but he returned the smile and squeezed her shoulders a little. Both were ready to continue with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor could see Chad was tensed. Once she ended this part of the story, she directed her eyes to him. His eyes were closed, his shoulders were tensed, his hands were closed in fists, his veins were like about to explode, his breath was raged. She didn't was scared. She knew him better than that. She knew that with him she was safe, but she couldn't help but feel shivers running down her spine. She was about to cry, but she didn't know how he'd reacted if she did, so she tried to stop the tears she felt were beginning to form in her eyes.

She was aware of the deep of what she had just said, heck, she was the person who lived it, but…she didn't know what to expect coming from a raged Chad. The tension become too much for her to handle. The last thing she needed was to had to calm this boy. Now she couldn't stop her speaking, nor did she want it. Now not, because she had gone too far already, and she wasn't willing to stop. Though he screamed, yelled…nothing would stop her. Well, nothing but her agreement with her friends. This time, neither the thought of them could calm her. This was become something huge, she knew that. Her heart was being opened. Her thoughts were being said. Her feelings were being explained. Her soul was being exposed. That realization made her tears finally fall. Niagara waterfall seemed nothing near the huge amount of tears here eyes were forming. And she couldn't stop.

Everything became a blur. Her body began to shake and the need of run away from her fears, pains and memories increased. She knew she couldn't run from it, but face it. She knew she wasn't alone. Her friends would be with her along the way. But…what about Chad? His eyes were still closed, so she couldn't know anything about what was running trough his mind. Would he be mad at her? Would he scream at her? Too much questions but no answers. Her desperation and shakiness was making her knees go weak. Her back touched the wall and she couldn't help but slid herself down the wall. When her butt touched the floor, she couldn't help but put her knees into her chest, hugging them with force making herself a ball. She let her forehead touch her knees once she saw Chad wasn't gonna said anything.

She was angry, sad, hurt…where were her friends? She needed them now. She was locked in a classroom with a boy who didn't was showing any emotion, any feeling about what she was explaining him…anything but rage. Against who was this rage directed? What was she supposed to say? Or to did? She didn't know the answers to any of the questions which were running through her mind. She was useless at the moment. She had just opened her heart to him and he wasn't doing anything. This was good or bad? Another question without answer. Too tired to continue, she rested her forehead there and tried to think about her friends. Where were they? She hoped they were with the boys...she didn't want for them more pain or more beats. Her life was hard enough…and the saddest thing was that she was realizing of that at the moment. She knew their life was a mess…but…well, the wall the four friends had built around them to be protected stopped the entry to certain things, so not only the insults and the bully were blocked in part, but also the knowledge of the real danger they were in.

Suddenly, the air in the classroom changed. She didn't know if lift her head or not. Her tears were still falling, and her body was still shaking. A warm hand in her upper arm made her froze. What was that? She was scared…the moment was there. She was about to know what was his actual state. Still shaking she lifted her head very slowly. Her vision was a blur. The water curtain which covered her eyes didn't let her focus. But a warm thumb caressed her cheek in a sweet way, whipping the tears that still were insisting to fall…and a warm smile appeared. Her breath hitched in her throat once she saw his face: his light smile, his eyes, burning like holes filled with emotion and…love? She didn't have time to think more about it cause in a beat he had his arms around her body and that was like a "Pandora box"…hysterics sobs could be listened, which only made her hero to tight his arms around her. She slid her arms around her torso and buried her head in her hard chest. The feelings which overcome her were warm, familiar, sweet. It was amazing. She was near her home now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy's body was frozen. He couldn't understand how the beautiful person who was curled in a ball in his chest while burying her head in the crock of his neck could have lived all this pain by herself. He was about to talk, but he soon realized that nothing could come out of his mouth. Nothing he could say would relieve her pain. He could notice his shirt becoming damp, and he knew she was crying again. He did the only thing he could think about at the moment: he tightened his arms around her pushing her more into his own frame. He began to caress her back under her shirt in order to calm her sooner. After his first touch, she shivered, and he understood it like another round of sobs, so he began rocking back and forth her little body. He couldn't see her face, but he knew, because of his two previous shocks, that the scene would be devastating for him, and he couldn't show her that. He needed to be strong for her, but he has tears in his eyes, which he was determined to not let fall.

Taking deep breaths he calmed himself a little, and he began to kiss every inch of skin he could reach in that position while never stopping his caresses. Gabriella adjusted herself more into him once her memories flashed through her mind again. Another round of sobs started, but this time they were stronger. She was clinging to him for dear life. You could see she was desperate, and he wanted nothing but take her pain away. He never thought she was feeling this way. He never thought she was this broken. It was brutal for him. His tears began to fall…there was no use in to try to stop them; his own desperation was invading his body from head to toes.

Gabriella could notice something wet falling on her cheek. She was taken aback by that. Troy Bolton was crying? In those 16 years which they knew each other she never had seen him cry. She knew right away that he was feeling her own pain, that he was imagining what'd had been for her all this situation, and that brought more tears to her eyes. She lifted her head from its spot. They locked eyes and it was like time was suddenly stopped. They could only see each other. Nothing more but them.

She lifter her hand and placed it on his cheek. With her thumb she caressed his eyelids. Her hand was trembling because of the emotion of the moment. She whipped his tears and then let her forehead to touch his closing her eyes, breathing in his scent and taking deep breaths in order to calm herself. It was impossible. Too many emotions were running through her body. Her body began to shake, and he placed both of his hand under her chin. He lifted her head and directed her eyes into his. Their connection was magical. Words weren't needed; both understood each other only with this lock of eyes.

Her lips were trembling because of the emotion, and her eyes were making more tears. She was sniffing so bad, and she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself a little. However, nothing worked…until a soft touch connected with her skin. Her eyes closed just his fingertips began to touch her. He started to trace her face out. Each millimetre of her face was touched by his fingers whipping her tears. Gabriella let out a sigh at this, and when he finished, he took her face in her hands and kissed her in her forehead. Gabriella returned her face into the crock of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her tiny body again. Both knew the story wasn't finished, but they gave strength to each other. They were there together, alone. Gabi's world seemed to be perfect again.

* * *

"…_our situation continued like this. We were bullied each time the popular crowd spotted us. Sometimes those insults were translated into tears…but we always had one hand ready to whip them__. And not mine. We had been each other rock in our life. If one of us felt she had to believe in those insults, the other had at least 10 reasons to not to ready to be said. We didn't let each other believe in those words…though sometimes we were so broken that no one could help us in believe in us. It was weird, sometimes was one of us who was bad, and sometimes were two, three, or we all. That last situation was the worse. The feeling of "I've lost my rock" was too much. I don't know how we did it, but we went through it all by ourselves. We never asked for help. We found the strength in each other. Not even our families know about what we went through, and I think neither of us is planning in telling them. We don't want or need pity, and either we need four hysteric mothers worried in our back. _

_Either way, things had been worse lately…"_

* * *

Our four girls stopped themselves here. That was it. The truth. The beating. The physical pain. Taking deep breaths they thought about each other, about their bone, about their friendship. They needed each others' souls there. Our four girls connected their minds. It was as the four knew that each one of them was emptying her heart in, maybe, their new rocks.

The boys were frozen. Each caress stopped. It was as if they were holding their breaths. They could feel that, at that precise moment, the girls were about to let the bomb out of their chests. The expectation was enormous. Their nerves were like a thousand snakes running through their bodies. They didn't knew what to expect, but they knew that nothing good was about to be said. They were ready…they thought. All of them took a deep breathe at the same instant. Their bodies were a sack of nerves, and they knew that at that moment they couldn't let their emotions take control of their bodies; they needed to be able to give the girls strength, power, force, and in order to be able to do that, they needed to remain calm…or at least, the calmest they could being in their spot.

* * *

"…_you wanted to know what happened the other way. Well…the truth is that…well…mmmm…the bullying went too far. Our bruises and scratches…well…we get them because…" _

* * *

The girls took a deep breathe. This was more difficult than they thought it would be.

The boys were also holding their breathe.

* * *

"… _some guys beat us…"_, whispered the girls.

* * *

Well, that had been another super hard chapter. I hope you'll understand the girls' feelings here. I can assure and say you that each one of these feelings could be felt by the person who is bullied. I felt them…in a stronger and worse way, but well…my situation was different, and I am not doing an autobiography here. So there, tell me what you think please… :)

Thank you so so much again for your reviews, for adding this story to your favourite stories list, for adding this story to your story alert list or event for adding me to your favourite authors' list. I can't say how grateful I am, seriously! You are the best!!!

Irene xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**I am glad you ****like my story, and that you are adding it to your alert list. But please, I need your opinions about if you like the rhythm or not, if you like where this story is going or not, if you want a short or long story, about everything! This is my first fanfic, and like you know, it's pretty hard for me, so please…tell me your opinions, good or bad, or your thoughts about it…if not I am kind of lost here…**

**Thank you so much.**

**Here goes chapter 7. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"…_some guys beat us…", whipered the girls._

The bomb had been dropped. Everything was in the open now. The girls remained silent and quiet while this new information about them sank into the boys' minds. Nothing could be listened. They knew the boys had heard them because they could notice and feel how their bodies were rigid and their muscles tensed, but all four boys were almost as statues: no words, no moves…nothing. The girls didn't know what to do. Part of them wanted to be out of their embrace, wanted to be alone (or at least with each other), but another part wanted to listen and know what they were thinking.

The girls didn't know for how long they had been explaining their story. They didn't know what time it was. They didn't know if the boys were planning on say something or what. Here they went again with a thousand questions in their heads but without a single answer. They didn't were aware of how long the boys had been silent after their revelation. It could have been minutes, hours…their bodies were tired and sore, their brains were like in an "off mode", their eyes were burning from the tears which had been dropped, and from the tears that still were falling. This time their tears were silent tears. Their bodies were too tired to make any sound.

* * *

"What?". Kelsi push her head more into his chest. His voice had been scaring. She'd never listened his voice this cold. Her fears were invading her mind again. What was he about to do? What was he thinking? Her thoughts were broken when Jason spoke again.

"Who?". Kelsi couldn't bring herself up. She had already emptied her heart to him; she had no more force in her body to argue or talk about it. She was exhausted. She wanted to forget, not to remember and revive each detail of that terrible day.

With her head still buried in his chest, she remembered the rules she settled before her explanation began. "Like I've told you before, no questions Jason. I'd told you what happened the other day, I already told you everything what had happened in my life. You knew the rules: no questions, no pressure. Let it go…please" she whimpered. She couldn't lift her head. She knew she would find a scaring face, two burning holes hammered into hers, a tensed jaw. No. she couldn't see his face.

However, the decision was made for her when he grabbed her chin with so much force than he pretended and repeat his questions again. "You can't pretend for me to remain like nothing had happened Kelsi. I am not planning on let it go. We are going to talk about it. You are going to tell me each name. I want to know everything, and in order to do that, I need for you to start speaking now". His fierce voice was making her tremble.

She tried to let herself free from his embrace, but he only tightened his arms more around her. "Jason let me go. You knew the rules. I don' need this now. I want to go with my friends…please…you are hurting me", her last words were a whisper but his brain, though the rage it was feeling inside, registered them. In a breath he let her go. Kelsi backed away from him; was she scared of him? No, he couldn't let her to be afraid of him now. He needed to be with her to be able to protect her, and if one of her fears was him, he couldn't do that.

"I am sorry, babe, I am sorry…", he said while walking in her direction.

She could see his eyes. Both had written in neon lights his sorry, but after the effort did for her while explaining their story, her brain was too tired to register that. She only could revive her memories in her head all over again. She could notice his figure taking little steps in her direction. Her mind was trying to make a decision: stay or leave. He was inches away now, if he extended his arms, he would catch her. However, he was doing nothing but get closer to her: no sounds, no words…nothing.

"Jason please…" was her whisper. She was sick and tired of that. She didn't need more drama in her life. She wanted to be happy, forget her problems, to be able to be herself without worries, she wanted to enjoy again to be a human being, and his questions were in no way helping her.

In a very slow motion, he extended his arms. Before her brain could register his move, he had her embraced in a tight hug. Her emotions couldn't be bottled more, so she let herself go and started to cry hard. His arms were forming a tight circle around her waist and her tired body gave her away so he hold her legs carrying her bridal style to the bench, where he placed her in his lap and rubbed her back doing circles with his big and warm hands. He didn't say anything for a while, and she knew that it was because of his insecurities in say something which could make her feel worse. She took advantage of that. She didn't need pity, or rage, or a sermon, she needed comfort, and his arms were giving it to her.

She couldn't stop her sobs, but she could notice her own body began to relax. She didn't think her eyes had this huge amount of tears inside; she was sure that never she had cried this much. When her body was limp into his body, he couldn't help but try to relax his too. He understood her fears, he understood that she needed support, not someone who yell things at her, so he tried to show her that he was there for her.

"I am sorry…I know the rules, but you have to understand me…I've just known you had been beat by someone in the school Kelsi. You've just let me know that there are some people who touched you and that I wasn't there to protect you. You have to talk with someone babe, you can't keep these things…you need help". Desperation and impotence could be found in his voice.

"I know…but they threatened us. We can't say anything to anybody. Now you know the truth but you have to promise me that you'll remain quiet about that. No one would know what happened to us the other day. You won't talk with somebody about it until we gave you permission. If not…they will come again…", her voice was also broken.

He couldn't understand why people in his school were so stubborn. All their social rules in real life meant nothing. They didn't exist. How come nobody, but the bullied people and he and his friends, couldn't understand that? It was really this difficult to let the others be?

"Ok ok. I won't say anything, I won't do anything. I promise. But I am not gonna leave your side. I don't mind if you agree or not, I won't leave your side. If someone attacks you in front of me, help me God to restrain myself of kill him. You are stick with me from now on. Nobody will touch you babe, not if I have a say in it…", his firm voice said. And she understood him, she really did.

Part of her was relieved that he was his calm self again. Plus, he had promised that he wasn't gonna say anything, so at least, the football team wouldn't know that they had talked with somebody about the beating. A weight was lifted of her back. Her brain began to work again, her tears were stopping. She knew the importance of this conversation with him, the meaning of his words and attitude; she replaced the events in her head, and she realizes that he really cared for her. This realization made her heart soar, and her body couldn't help but let a content sigh out.

They remained embraced. Both minds were full of thoughts, emotions and feelings. But at that moment no words were needed.

He knew he had to talk to the boys. He supposed that the other girls were explaining them everything too, but just to be sure, he decided to talk to them about it. If the girls hadn't said anything, then he would be the person who would explain them the truth. He alone didn't could protect the four girls, he needed the others' help. He didn't know what future had waiting for them, but he did know that his girl won't be alone if not necessary. He would be his shadow. No one could touch her, and he would protect her.

Kelsi, on the other hand, was thinking about how the worst events had turned her life into something more…beautiful? Well, maybe that wasn't the word, but she couldn't think about another word to describe what she was feeling at that moment. She had found a guy who cared for her, who was willing to give anything to protect her. And she had been able to open up her heart, mind and soul to somebody who is not one of the girls. That only thought made her to press herself more into him, tightening her arms around his hard torso. She was hugging him, and he was hugging her back. Perfect. The only feeling that could describe her state at the moment was "I am home".

* * *

Zeke's arm tightened around Sharpay's shoulders. She could notice the tension in his body. She wanted to look at him, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to expect, and though it was hard to admit it, she was afraid. She knew he wouldn't hit or yell at her, but she was afraid of his eyes again. She had seen the fire in them when they were in the classroom, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand to see it again. She was terrified. The tension became too much. Her body began to shake and loud sobs could be listened.

"Someone had touched her. Someone had hit her. Someone had made her feel miserable. He hadn't known anything about it at that moment, but still. She had been in pain, and he didn't know it. Someone had broken her and he wasn't there to protect her", were Zeke's feelings. He was stunned. He was frozen. How someone could be so wretch till the point to need to hurt another human because some "social rules", which were so stupid by the way, weren't being followed? He couldn't understand anything. This had been too much. It was luck that he was sat, because if not, he would have fall.

Suddenly another thought cross his mind. Who. Who were those sick people who needed to show their power in this wild way? He tried to refocus his mind again. He knew that at the moment the most important thing was Sharpay. He could tell she was broken, and her sobs were the proof of that. He needed to take care of her first, and then, ask all the questions which went through his mind.

"Hey sweetie, don't cry…you are ok now. I have you. I am here…", was his attempt to help her. Nothing. She was too destroyed and her brain wasn't able to register his words. He tried to lift her chin and she didn't put any resistance. Her body was too tired and numb, that she couldn't put any resistance. It was like she had lost her life. And this only thought brought him tears in his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall. Not now. First things first. Sharpay.

He squeezed her shoulders and brought her body into his frame. The mere contact made her sobs louder, but he didn't mind that. He needed to comfort her. He needed to assure her. "Shar…come on baby. I have you. I am here…", his attempts were futile. It seemed that nothing could stop her tears, so he gave up. He rubbed her back and began to whisper sweet things in her ear didn't waiting any words coming from her mouth. He didn't know how long they had been like this, but he didn't mind. He would had been days, weeks, months, years trying to comfort her if it'd be necessary.

A very low voice broke the silence. "I am afraid". Those words were like stabs for his heart. He could understand her, but he needed to introduce in her head some confidence in herself, in her friends and in him. He needed for her to trust in him.

Zeke tried to find the right words and began to talk. "I know…but nobody is gonna hurt you anymore. I am here, the boys are here, and your sisters too. We eight are like a new circle sweetheart, each one of us protect the others, and I can assure you that I, Jase, Chad and Troy would do anything in our hands to make you feel safe. With us, you are ok. We could talk to…"

"NO!!!". Her body was tensed in a millisecond. She lifted her head and authentic fear could be read in her features. "You can't say anything; you can't talk about it with anybody. I've told you the rules before. No one can know anything about it!!", screamed her while grabbing his shirt with enormous force. He was taken aback. She didn't want help? She'd just explained him that someone hit her and she didn't want to go to her parents, the teachers…nobody? How crazy is that?.

"Shar baby, we must talk with somebody. This can't be left like this. This people can attack you again, and then what? Can't you understand that, in order to be safe, you need to trust in more people?". He was trying to convince her, but he knew that it would be impossible. She was stubborn. A lot. And he knew that he would need help with them, cause he guessed that the four girls were thinking the same.

"I've told you the rules before, and how this was going to work. No questions, no pressure, no talk about it with anybody. Easy as that", said she in a firm voice which surprised him. He looked right into her eyes. He could see determination in them. He knew that, in the meantime, he had to follow those rules…but he knew he needed to talk to the boys. He hoped the other girls also were explaining them their problem. If not, he had to do it. He nodded his head while pushing her body more into his. She let out a breathe they didn't know she was holding. She looked relieved.

However, Zeke was not convinced at all. "Shar baby…I won't say a word, I promise but I need to know who did it. You must tell me their names…please…", his desperation floating with his words; his eyes showed sorrow and pain, but not for him, for her, for this beautiful creature which was broken in his arms.

"No Zeke. I can't say anything…I am sorry", said Sharpay. At first she had been strong, but in the end, her last words were hardly a whisper. Her body began to shake again. He tightened his arms around her in order to calm her a little.

He was having a hard time following this conversation between them; things were too messed up, too much information at once, too much shock, too many emotions; his brain seemed stopped. All the previous events were still sinking in his mind, and slowly, it was processing them. Each second was like a cold shower, another realization, another stab.

"Ok sweetie, don't cry. I won't say anything. I won't pressure you. But I want you to know that you won't leave my side. You are not going to go alone at school. I'll be with you always, except when I must go to another class so this is what's strictly necessary, but if not, in school you won't leave my view. Ok?", he said in a firm voice. If she didn't want for them to look for help, at least he had to make sure that she was safe. He was waiting for a reply, a whine from her, but nothing came, and it relieved him.

"Ok. Thank you so so much Zeke…" was her answer. Her relaxed voice only made him kiss her forehead while never stopping his caresses. Both felt better after that roller-coaster of emotions they had just lived. They were alone in the fire escape, but being simply holding each other in a tight hug was enough for them.

* * *

Taylor disentangled herself from their embrace and went to the window of the classroom. She needed a little bit of space and she guessed he needed it too. However, Chad surprised her when she felt another presence right behind her. She didn't know if this was good or bad, and she was afraid to turn her face and obtain her answer.

Suddenly, Chad grabbed her arm and turned her body around. She closed her eyes at the impact. She didn't want to see his face yet. She lowed her head and took deep breathes. Her nerves were attacking her again, and she was fed up with crying. She hadn't realized at the moment she had begun to explain their story that all the emotions she had been feeling those years would came back taunting her. Those feelings had been secured in a box in the bottom of her heart and mind all those years. She had learned to bury her most painful thoughts and memories in order to be able to get up from the bed each day. It had been her defence towards all the attacks: at first, they hurt, and then, she secured them in the distant corner of her mind and heart. It was like she was so used to them that they didn't hurt anymore. Well, this wasn't the exact truth. Each time they had hurt her, but in a weird way, it was as she waited for them during her day. She knew that, in one moment or another, someone would tell her how lowlife she was so…well, same old same old.

She realized how sad that was: she was a person who was used to be bullied.

Chad was waiting for her to lift her head and to open her eyes, but she didn't do anything. His blood was boiling with rage against that crap that called themselves "the popular crew" in their school. He wanted to make sure that she was ok, so this way he could start with his questions. He needed answers from her. Things couldn't be let this way. Not now, not ever. When he understood that she wasn't going to do or say anything, he tried to obtain her attention. "Tay baby, I need for you to look at me now…" he said while caressing her upper arms with his both hands.

"Chad please…", whispered Taylor. He didn't knew if she was aware that now he was going to ask questions, but seeing the way she was refusing to lift her head and look into his eyes he guessed so. He lifted her chin with his right hand, while his left hand never stopped his massage, but she never opened her eyes.

"No Taylor, I need for you to look at me", he said in a firm voice. She couldn't say if he was angry at her or what. She couldn't read his voice. It was firm, and maybe a little cold, but she wasn't sure anymore. Tentatively, she began to lift her eyelids. What she found was a tensed and cold face, but the warmer eyes she had seen in her life. She couldn't understand how one face could show so much at once.

You could see she was scared; her lips were trembling, her eyes were filled with questions, with doubts, with fear, though in Chad's mind she never had been more beautiful. He needed for her to open her heart totally; he needed names, information, answers, but he knew that he had to fight against her fears in order to obtain them. He was willing to do it, he needed to do it. His eyes drew her face from her forehead to her chin; her cheekbones were red because of all the tears she'd been crying until that moment, her eyes were shining with unshed tears, her lips were inviting him, and he couldn't help but leaned in to kiss her, a kiss where he put all his strength, all the need he was feeling inside of him, everything he could in order to make her believe in him. When the need for air became too much, they pulled apart only to rest their foreheads together. She closed her eyes again. He took a deep breath.

"Come on baby…this conversation is not finished, but I am here with you, don't be afraid, I am here. I am not going anywhere. You and me against everything. I have you…", coaxed him. She knew he wasn't able to leave things like this, but she was tired. She couldn't cope anymore. She was exhausted. She started to shiver again, and he put both his arms around her body to keep her warm. She let her nostrils fill with his scent while relaxing her body into his. Taking deep breaths she could calm herself a little.

"Chad please, you knew the rules: no questions, no comments, nothing. Now you know what happened. Forget it", she mumbled from his chest.

"I can't do that, and you know it. I need to know who hurt you baby, I need to know what happened exactly. And I need you to trust in me.", he was nothing but stubborn she thought. The only thing she was able to do was to shake her head from side to side. He sighed. He knew she would put a fight, but he waited that he would be able to change her mind. "If you don't answer my questions, I'll go to every person in this school asking if they saw something. You don't want to give me their names? Fine. But I am sure someone…", he cut himself. She began to shake in a uncontrollable way, she began to sob hard, she began to back away from him. He was taken aback by that.

"You are not going to do anything, are you listening me? You are going to shut your mouth! You are going to drop the subject! You are going to forget everything I've told you! You are going to forget that I exist! If you walk away from here and you start asking questions to random people I swear that you won't see me again!", she was furious. She couldn't believe that he was about to break the rules after everything she had told him, after she had opened her whole heart to him…, and now he was about to betray her. "I can't believe that you were talking about trust just few minutes ago. You've almost fooled me, but I suppose today is my lucky day…have a good life", and with that, she turn her body and began to walk to the door.

Chad was frozen in his spot. He didn't understand anything. What had happened? Once he registered her moves, he was at her side in a beat. He encaged her between him and the door. Her eyes had fire in them, her breaths were heavy. He could tell she was keeping a lot inside of her…and nothing good for him, that was sure. "Baby…".

"Don't call me that! You've started to make me believe in you…but now…go to hell, Chad, go to hell…", and she turned to grab the handle, but when she was about to grab it, Chad grabbed her arm stopping her. She was mad, he could see it, and if not for the watering curtain which covered her eyes, he would be able to see fire in them. "Let me go…I don't want to be here now…with you", she needed her friends. She needed support, and she knew that, like always, she would found it in her sisters.

He was hurt by her words, and his eyes showed it, but he couldn't back out. "No…you and me still have to talk", his voice was cold though in spite of his pain, but she didn't mind. She was as angry as him, but for different reasons. He could see his hurt, but she had been hurt by him too. They were even.

"I have nothing to talk about with you. You have said what you wanted to say, and I've listened. I don't have to listen to you anymore", her voice was cold, but her eyes were given her real feelings away. He didn't know what to do. He needed to convince her, but she had her mind closed. She didn't want to listen to him. She turned her body to grab the handle again. She needed to get out right that moment. He had hurt her enough, and she didn't want to show him how much he had hurt her, she didn't want for him to know her real thoughts, but she knew that the most she was with him, the most she was showing through her actions.

"Taylor, you don't understand that if I am here asking questions is because I care? I can't stand to watch you like this, I need…", but her voice cut him again.

"I don't mind what you need. I need to get out. I need my friends. I need support, no someone yelling at me. I thought you were different, but I suppose I was wrong. You are the same as the bullies. The only difference between you and them, is that they also hit. Are you planning on to do that too or what?", she knew she was saying too much, she knew he didn't deserve those words, but her brain was still furious with him.

Those words hurt Chad's heart. He didn't think he deserved this treat when the only thing he was doing was to care for her, to worry for her, to try to help her. However, her last words had been too much. How dare she to compare him with those bullies? His blood began to boil again. She had crossed the line. "You are fucking crazy Taylor! I am only trying to help you, but you are too stubborn to realize that. Go ahead, and if some people beat you again, I won't mind, I won't do anything. You are looking for that. You want to be alone, well, here, go", a hurt Chad said yelling, opening the door for her and going to a desk where he sat looking at the wall.

She was taken aback. Was he really giving up on her? She looked at the door, she looked at him. He was giving her his back. She couldn't see his face, but she could guess that was a mixture between pain and anger, like hers. Things were too much messed up now. She didn't want to go…she wanted to be with him, but she wanted his support, not his rage. She didn't know what to do.

Those thoughts were invading her mind. Go or stay, go or stay. She couldn't make a decision. Her brain was running a marathon in her head, she had a huge headache. Her vision was blurred. Go or stay, go or stay. She felt her brain and her heart fighting inside of her, it was a furious battle. But suddenly, something made her stop in her tracks, something made her mind to stop. A sob.

She wasn't crying at the moment, and she and Chad were alone in that classroom, so this sob only could mean one thing: Chad was crying. She had never seen him cry, and it was a big shock for her. Tentatively, she began to take little steps in his direction. She needed to be sure that he was crying. This was too big. When she positioned herself behind his back, a weak voice could be sound "Taylor…don't…". He was desperate, and her eyes began to drop tears again. She put one of her hands in his upper arm. He tensed at her touch. She frizzed her hand, but taking a deep breath, she regained her courage and began to caress him in the sweetest way she could. His body began to relax at her massage.

"Chad…", whispered Taylor. Nothing. She tried again. "Chad…", she said in a lower voice. Nothing. She put herself in the middle of his legs and lifted his head with her hand. She didn't see that coming. His eyes were full of tears. In his features you could read his sorrow, his pain. She couldn't help but put his body into hers. Both tightened their arms around each other, and both started to cry hard. Both were trying to find comfort in the other, but both were too broken for that.

Minutes passed by. Neither of them moved. Their arms weren't so tight now, and their sobs were more silent. Neither of them knew what to say. Neither of them wanted to broke their embrace because they feared about what would happen then. Both knew that "sorry" was the best way to start, but it was hard after everything they had said each other moments before. However, Taylor knew that probably she had crossed the line accusing him of being a bully, so she took a deep breath and with a little whisper she said "I am sorry".

He let out a deep sigh and tightened his arms around her while saying his response. They remained embraced while silent tears were dropping from their eyes. Both were aware that they had to talk, but they also knew that this wasn't a topic to talk only the two of them. Their six friends had to be there too, cause this was a problem which affected the entire group, so they tried to forget everything loosing themselves in each other arms searching comfort.

Chad, however, said the last words "I am dropping the subject now, but you know we will talk about it with the others. In the meantime, you are stick with me. Like I've said before, I am not going anywhere, you like it or not". Taylor couldn't help but kiss his chest and put herself more into him.

* * *

Gabriella remained silent. She didn't know if to lift her head was a good idea or not, so she decided to not move it from the crock of his neck. She could notice Troy's body tensed; his arms were tightened around her body, his caressed had stopped, his breath was raged. Suddenly she was afraid. Afraid of being there, alone with him. He obviously was mad, but at her? At her bullies? She didn't know.

She tried to pacify him while playing with his little hairs of his neck. She noticed how he shivered at her touch, and then how the muscles of his back were loosing tension. She continued like this in order to calm him down, but she knew that the moment his brain registered everything she'd said, a lot of words would be said.

Troy's brain was replaying what she had said, and each time the only thought of her being in danger was enough to increase the temperature of his blood. His eyes turned dark; it was a very scary vision, though Gabriella couldn't see it. When his brain registered her hands playing with his hair, he couldn't help but shiver and began to relax his sore muscles. Her hands were magical. He could notice she was crying, silent sobs that were more painful than the low ones for him. How someone could beat something so beautiful like her? How she didn't say anything before? Where was him at the moment? Why he wasn't with her? Who are these crazy people who think that to beat someone is something funny? Too many questions. No one answer.

He knew how distraught she was. He could notice her shivers from time to time. And then he realized that he was still frozen in his spot without say or do anything. This thought brought life to his hand again. He began his caresses, and he wanted to be able to talk to her, but he also wanted to say too many things, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to say in the right way or not, so in order to calm himself, he took deep breaths while being still silent.

Gabriella didn't know how long they had been in the same position. Her body was numb at the moment; she almost couldn't feel her legs, her head was throbbing, her eyes were burning. When he started with his deep breaths, she tensioned her muscles. That was it. But nothing came from his mouth. She was curious to know what was in his mind so tentatively, and very slowly, she began to lift her head. When Troy registered her moves, he also lifted his head a little cause it had been resting on her head. When they both locked eyes, however, both breaths stopped. The intensity which they could see in each other eyes talked volumes.

Gabriella never had seen his eyes this dark. Troy never had seen his eyes this eyes so afraid. They remained looking each other but neither of them move nor talk. It was as if they were having a conversation without words. However, both knew that they needed those words. Gabriella didn't want to be the first in open her mouth; she didn't want to get him madder. Troy realized that, and knew that he had to break the silence.

"I don't know if I've understood well or not. Are you saying that some crazy people beat you because you were not following some stupid social rules?", his voice was as cold as the ice, but his eyes were never leaving hers, and she couldn't move them, but she neither could to talk, so she nodded slowly. His eyes closed like he was in pain. "No…baby please…tell me this is a very bad joke…" he said in a whisper.

"I can't…" was her answer resting her head in his shoulder and closing her eyes. She noticed how his arms were more tightened around her waist, and she could guess that part of him was madder than ever, but another part of him wanted nothing more but console her.

"Who?" he said in a cold voice. "Who fucking touched you?". She remained silent. She couldn't give him answers. The agreement with the girls still fresh in her mind.

"Gabriella, tell me who touched you", he demanded again, firmer now.

"I can't…", answered her tired voice. She knew what was coming to her now, a mad Troy was something she hadn't seen before, but she didn't want to witness it. She wanted to be in her bed, in his arms, planning funny things…not talking about those painful things.

"Baby please, you have to tell me who did it…I need answers…I need to kill him", his internal battle was being showed by the way he was talking.

"No. They said we couldn't talk about it with anybody because they would come to us again…", answered her trembling voice.

"I am here, I swear nobody is gonna touch you but please, don't shut me out…" he said while pushing her head out of his neck. She whimpered at the loose of contact with him, and a sob could be listened. He pushed her body more him again. He needed to talk to her, but he needed a calm Gabriella, not a wretched Gabriella. "Baby please…".

Her muffled response came accompanied by a low sob. "I c…c…can't….the…they said that…they were going to…b….b…beat us ag…again if we…if we…talked with s…s…some…somebody…", she said while burying her head more into his hard torso. Seeing her this broken made his blood to boil. He was feeling impotence, he wanted to take her pains away, but he couldn't if she didn't cope.

"But Gabi, baby, I am here…nobody is going to touch you…", he insisted again, only to receive a shake of her head from side to side.

"Damn it Gabriella! Talk to me!!!" he yelled and soon regretted it. Her body had become super tense in a second, and he guessed it was because he had reminded her one of her bullies. "I am sorry, I am sorry…" he tried to assure her. But the damage was done. She got out of his lap and started to run to the door. In a beat he was after her. "Gabi no! Babe come here!". She was too close to the door now; he had to run faster in order to catch her before she went out of the gym.

When she was grabbing the handle, he arrived at her side. He pushed the door closed again and directed his eyes into hers. She was crying, shaking, she was terrified and he cursed under his breath because he was the reason of that. "Where are you going?" he asked in the calmest voice he could muster while she was backing away from him.

She remained silent but still was backing away. He began to take little steps in her direction, and each time he did one, she did another. Soon her back touched the wall, and she couldn't help but look in every direction looking for a escape. When he noticed that, he put his arms near her head, encaging her there. She directed her eyes to the ground, but he lifted her head because he needed for her to look into his eyes.

Gabriella couldn't help but lost herself while looking into his eyes. They had written "I am sorry", and she could notice that he was sincere, but she was afraid. She could never forget that morning. While a thousand thoughts ran through her mind, he never let his eyes to leave her face. He was trying to convince her with his eyes about how with him she was safe, how he needed her confidence in order for her to be safe, how he cared for her. She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears and took deep breathes.

"I don't want to talk about it…", she whispered.

He sighed. He could see where she was coming from, but things were too messed up at the moment. He could see that she was keeping something from him, but if he wanted for her to be able to feel safe with him and trust in him, he knew he couldn't pressure her. "Okay…".

She opened her eyes all of a sudden. Did he really say ok? She couldn't believe it. "What…?".

"I've said ok. We are dropping the subject for now, because when you and me are with the rest of the cast, I'll bring up the topic again. I am sure each of you had explained one of the boys the truth, and we need to think about a plan for you to be safe. I am not going anywhere; I am your new shadow. Screw those stupid social rules. The kings of the school have found their queens, so let the show begin", he said while smirking.

She couldn't help but giggle, and threw her arms around his neck. He was startled because of the intensity of the hug, but returned it nonetheless while rubbing her back. He could notice her body began to relax, so he continued with his caresses while giving her little kisses in her forehead. His eyes were darker again. His brain was working hard.

A plan was starting to form in his head.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?** **Too much drama? Too long? Too boring? My head now is throbbing, seriously! Maybe I must to write in a lighter way… :S well, tell me what you think in your reviews!**

**Thank you so so much!!**

**Irene xoxo**

**PS: this fast updates would end after this weekend. I'll update more at least 1 per week, but if I am inspired or I have more time, well, then maybe you'll have more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, ****this is the last chapter of this introduction to the story. From now on, updates won't be so frequent. Like I've said, at least one per week, and if I have time and inspiration, well, then probably 2-3 per week. I want to say thank you again for all your reviews and for add this story to your story alert list. You guys are amazing! But please, let me know your opinions in your reviews. They mean a lot to me, and they help me to know if I am doing good or not, plus, they give me strength to go ahead with this story, and with try my best in each chapter… :)**

**Here is chapter 8. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_From: Troy_

_To: Chad, Jason, Zeke_

_Message: Come to the gym. Bring your girl with you. Troy"_

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were waiting in silence for their friends while sitting in the bleachers. Troy could say she was better; her muscles were less tensed, her eyes were shining again, but he didn't let go of her hand. He felt fantastic messaging her knuckles with his thumb while being with their hand intertwined, plus, from time to time she squeezed her hand to let him know her thanks so he guessed she was also feeling good with their current position.

Suddenly, she sighed, which made him to turn his eyes on her. "How are you feeling babe?", he asked in a very concerned way while making her to stand up and sitting her on his lap.

"Actually…I don't know. I feel better cause now you know the truth…but I am scared. If someone knows what happened the other day…", she couldn't finish her sentence. The simple thought of having the football team on her again was too scary for her.

"Hey…none of us is going to say anything. Stay calm, ok? Plus, now you have personal bodyguards", he said while putting his goofiest face in order to make her smile. His heart made a triple jump when her giggle could be listened in the silence of the gym, and he couldn't help but laugh when she started to blush and tried to hide her face burying it in his neck.

"Don't laugh at me!", came her muffled response. Her tone pretended to be a serious tone, but without luck cause her relaxed state and her giggles were giving her away.

"I am not laughing at you! I am laughing WITH you. It is different baby", he said rubbing her back with his hand which didn't was intertwined with hers.

"Whatever you say", she said lifting her head and smiling. She couldn't believe that after everything that had happened that morning she could be this relaxed. She guessed it was because now everything was in the open, and because Troy had showed her that he really cared for her and that he would be at her side protecting her. The feeling of home, safety…was amazing. This simple thought made her smile…again.

"Are you laughing at me now, missy?", asked Troy while putting a fake hurt face. "You are mean…I am here, being your hero, your Superman…and you making fun of me", he put his hand on his heart to try to intensify his point. Her laugh invaded the gym again, and he couldn't help but think about how this sound was his new favourite sound.

"mmmm…well", her fake dubious tone made him try to think a revenge.

"Oh…so you are not sure, then? Ok. Game on", and with that he started to tickle her with both of his hands. She was laughing hard, and soon he was laughing hard too.

"Ok, ok…I surrender Superman!" she said between laughs. He stopped the tickles and both remained looking into each other eyes smiling and thinking about how lucky they were to have each other. Their silence was broken when the doors opened with a bang. Both directed their eyes to the door…only to find their 6 friends there. Their intense friendships worked again: Troy could see how the boys were in part relieved because now they knew the truth but also mad, because of what was this truth, and Gabriella could see how their friends were relaxed because they could confide themselves in another people out of their circle, but also scared, because of what could happen if the football team knew that the boys were aware of the beating. However, Gabriella could see something that made her squeal. The entire group look at her like she was an alien.

"What's the matter with her?", asked Jason to nobody in particular. All of them shrugged.

"Baby…what are you doing?", said the always concerned Troy.

"Can't you see it?!?!?! Chad and Taylor are holding hands!!!!!" screamed Gabriella. The entire group directed their eyes to the couple who were red from embarrassment, and Sharpay and Kelsi soon added themselves to the squealing. "Ok. Start talking now! And details details…", said Sharpay in her drama queen mode again. The boys were taken aback. They usually didn't hang out with girls, so all this girly stuff was foreign for them. The squeals were too loud, and Jason was about to tell the girls to shut up when Troy could read his mind and told him to shush. He was aware of the loud noise too, but he could see how the girls seemed different people. Gabriella, Kelsi and Sharpay were truly happy for their friend, and for a moment they could forget their nightmares, they could be normal teens, and he knew that neither him nor the boys were somebody to break their moment.

"Ok girls. Don't suffocate my girlfriend please!", said Chad. And once he ended he widened his eyes. Girlfriend? Since when? He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend!! "Stupid stupid stupid", thought the boy. Taylor also was looking at him with wide eyes…but with her biggest smile on her face. She knew why he seemed so embarrassed: he hadn't asked anything at her, so she decided to end with his suffering. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I am your girlfriend", she whispered. And he couldn't help but put his arms around her body and twirled around while laughing.

"Ok. Stop with the mushy stuff now! We want details!!!", drama queen Sharpay demanded again.

"Shar, I think later you could talk about all this girly stuff, but now I think we have more important things that we must take care of…", said Zeke, killing the bubbles where the girls were being. All the girls started to whine, and the boys knew that another fight was being formed there.

"He is right, you know. We can't skip more classes like this. It's almost lunch, and before we go to the cafeteria, I think we have to talk a little. At least, we must design a plan or something in order to have you four safe…", said Troy.

With that the girls knew that it was a lost battle for them, and went to the bleachers to listen to the boys. They were looking to each other. It was like they were talking with their eyes. No one was saying anything.

"If you are not going to say anything can we talk about how Chad and Taylor are a couple now?", Shar asked. But she was sitting again once he saw the advertising look Zeke sent her.

"Ok. Things are like this: you four can't be alone in the school. We promise you that we are not going to say anything, so don't be worried for that. But you are not going to be out of our view until we figure out who beat you. Is that clear?", asked a serious Chad. The girls couldn't help but nod; they knew the boys were there to help them, and while the football team didn't know that they had talk with the boys, everything they ordered was ok for them. Once he saw the nod, Chad continued. "Perfect. Now, we need a plan here…"

"Well, I've thought about something while we were waiting for you guys…", said Troy.

Gabriella lifted her head in a beat. "How come I don't know anything about this plan if I was here with you while you were thinking about it?", she said

"Because we must think more about it. In no way it's complete. Plus, now Chad and Taylor are a couple, and I haven't thought about that possibility before…", said Troy. With a nod she told him she understood and then he continued.

"Ok then. Look, we have homeroom, English, all of our free periods, Lunch and P.E. all together, so we will be stick to each other in those classes. Sharpay and Zeke have Home Economics together. I have AP Maths with Gabi and Taylor. Zeke has Maths with Kelsi and Sharpay. Chad has Geography with Taylor. Jason has Music with Kelsi and Sharpay. Chad and Jason have Biology with Sharpay and Gabi. And I and Gabi have Science together. So you only are going to be without one of us in AP French, in AP Spanish and in Drama, but in this last one, your teacher is Darbus, right?", he waited for a nod, and when the girls gave it to him, he continued, "Ok. So Drama is also covered. Ok then, AP French and AP Spanish are the only subjects you four have without any of us. Knowing it, we boys will wait for you in each class we have together, and we will escort you always to your next class, well, at least one of us…except for French and Spanish. There you will be on your own.", finished Troy.

The girls exchanged a worried look surreptitiously. French was one of the subjects they had with the football team. But at least, in all the other classes they will have one of the boys, if not all, with them, so, while nodding, they said "Okay…".

"This plan is an emergency plan. I mean, we must develop it a little bit more...but right now is what we have so everybody stick with it, got it?", asked Troy. The entire group nodded.

"Ok. Now come on, we must go to the teachers' lounge to talk with Darbus", said Jason, and seeing the widened look the girls sent him he hurried in assure them, "Relax, we won't say anything. She said we had to go to see her once we were finished, so there, let's go before she gets too worried". The girls stood up and hurried in following the boys.

"Wait!", screamed Taylor. The entire group stood dead in their tracks.

"What baby?", asked her boyfriend.

"What about us Chad?", she said.

He stood in his spot confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think the school must know about you and me being a couple now?", she asked shyly.

"Well…I don't mind. But of course, if that's ok with you, I mean, I won't force you to have an open relationship with me in the school if you are not sure about that…", he said in a dubious tone.

Gabriella could see where she was coming from. All those boys were like the gods of the school, and she knew that all the cheerleaders would be in their backs if they knew their new relationships with them. Though only Chad and Taylor were official, the truth was that Jason and Kelsi, Zeke and Sharpay, and she and Troy were had now a different relationship. They weren't boyfriend-girlfriend, but they were more than friends. Plus, maybe people would think twice before bully them, because of being the girlfriend of one of the kings. The truth is that school would be suspicious about being always with one of the boys, or with all, for all that mattered, if they didn't show if they were a couple or not. "I think it's better if the school knows Tay…"

Taylor wasn't sure. "Are you sure, Gabi?" she asked while also speaking and sharing her fears with her friends by her eyes.

"Yes. Look, people would be suspicious if we girls are always with those boys when they almost always were alone while being in the school…you know what I mean?", asked the petite brunette.

Taylor wasn't convinced yet. "Yeah but…"

Troy cut her. "But we are a group for this Darbus' project. If we must work together it make sense that we are together, right?".

"Yes, but the thing is that probably some people would think a little more about the convenience of bullying us if they knew that you four were not only our partners in this project but also that we were tied by something a little bit more strong.", replied Gabriella.

"She has a point there", said Kelsi and Sharpay at once. The entire group look at them amused and exchanging smiles.

"It's settled then. We won't be or do anything on the top. Just be our normal ourselves, but being boyfriend-girlfriend now. Anyway, we are still going to be the cold statues with everybody the school fears; that won't change. Right, guys?", asked Chad.

"Of course. I don't give a shit about them. They are not my friends so I will be myself with all of you, but out of here, like until now. Polite, but cold", assured Jason, being followed by Troy and Zeke.

"Ok then. Let's go", said Chad.

* * *

Chad knocked the door and when a faint "Come in" came, he opened it. "Hey Ms. Darbus. We are finished now.", said the boy.

"Perfect. Don't worry, I've talked to the principal about Tamera. She will be expelled. And the rest of the staff know what happened in homeroom, so you won't have any problem, is that ok, my dears?" she asked the girls. They were ok with everything but with Tamera being expelled. They knew Tamera and her crew would be mad at them, and that, probably, would mean more bully, but at the same time, Tamera did what she did in front of Ms. Darbus plus all their class, so well, they weren't sure about what the cheerleaders would do with this situation.

The girls nodded at the teacher, and suddenly the bell sounded. "Lunch! Yummy! I am so hungry now…", whined Chad, which made the boys laugh and the girls smile.

"Ok. Let's go then!", said Troy. And with that, he put an arm around Gabi's shoulders, Taylor and Chad intertwined their hands, Sharpay was grabbing Zeke's arm and Kelsi and Jason were walking very close one of the other.

* * *

While going to the cafeteria, all the people they met in the corridors were frozen in their spots looking with wide eyes how their kings were all couple-y with the less popular people in their school. Our girls couldn't help but noticed the stares and the whispers, so they directed their eyes to the ground. All the boys sighed at that, but they knew that the girls were uncomfortable with being the centre of attention of the school, so they let them be but they put themselves closer to the girls to show them their support while narrowing their eyes and tensing their jaws.

Soon they arrived to the cafeteria, and were directed to the boys' table…in the middle of the cafeteria. The boys wanted for the school to know that bullying their girls meant business with them. The girls…well, they only could think one simple thing…

"This will be the longest lunch of my life".

* * *

Well, what do you think? Rmember please...I need your opinions! So go ahead and tell me everything is on your mind: too short, too long, too bored, too...whatever!

Thank you!

Irene xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I want to talk to you about something: the last chapter only had one review (thanks Mollie), and I don't know if this is because you think reviews are not important or what, but please, I need to know if you like this story or not. I don't know if this lack of reviews is because you don't like my story, you have lost all your interest in it or simply because you think that I don't mind them…but reviews are super important for me, because they tell me if I am doing a good job or not, your suggestions, your ideas…in one word: your opinion; and I need it! Seriously, if you think I don't want to know it, you are wrong. I feel better knowing what you think about what I am writing though it's bad, so please…don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I am not sure if continue this story is worth it if I don't know if people is reading (and liking) it :(**

**Anyway, here goes chapter 9. Enjoy!**

* * *

They'd never seen the cafeteria this quiet. Hundreds of eyes were directed to their backs; they didn't see them, they could feel them burning in their skin. Uncomfortable was the most correct word to describe how they were feeling: they didn't like this attention; they only wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask for?

The boys were sharing looks, they could feel how the girls were uncomfortable: they were looking at their laps; their trays full of meal which they didn't touch were on the table; they weren't saying a thing; it was as if they were sharing their table with some ghosts. With more confidence than he really had because he didn't was used to deal with those kind of feelings, emotions and situations, Troy put his arm around Gabi's shoulders, noticing how her body tensed at this simple touch. All the boys saw how she had whimpered, and they knew right away that the girls were still afraid…plus, it was as if all the school were lurking at them like wolfs. Breathing deeply again to recompose himself, he put his face into Gabi's hair and whispered softly in her ear "Baby girl, it's only me. Relax. You are ok now…but you'll get ill if you don't eat anything at all...come on…for me?" he said smiling softly in order to make her smile.

Gabi didn't say anything; her only response was to shake her hear from one side to the other. No. Sighing, he tried again "Please…you haven't eat anything at all today, you'll get ill…come on, a little bit only" he said whispering and rubbing her back to try to calm her. Nothing. He gave up. He knew that if in those 25 minutes that they had spend there, enough time to finish because the 4 boys were already finished, neither Gabriella nor the girls hadn't eat anything, that meant that they weren't planning on eat at all, so he took his arm from her back, only to listen a low whimper from Gabi's mouth. He looked at her and could see how she had lifted her head and with a full of tears' eyes, silently she asked him to replace it there. He was taken aback, so he did the only thing he could think about: he made her to get up and put them on his lap. She buried her head in the crock of his neck, kissing there in her way to say "thanks".

The boys were feeling uneasy. Talking with only their eyes they decided to get out of the cafeteria to search a quieter place to stay till next period. Jason whispered in Kelsi's ear their plan and with a grateful look she smiled at him before pass the message to her friends. The only want that didn't receive any message was Gabriella because she was still with her head buried in Troy's body. Seeing this, he whispered "Let's go to find a better place to stay, come on", and she lifted her head only to see their friends near the door, which made her jump and drag the boy out of the cafeteria in a breathe. The boys decided to take the girls to their secret spot, and all of them had the same reaction as Kelsi: to stay near the railing looking in awe at the view. But still not a word could be listened.

However, this time the boys knew better. They didn't want to push the girls; they didn't want, no, needed for them to be afraid of to be in their presence. So they let them be retiring themselves to the bench to have a small talk about anything and everything, but keeping a close eye to the girls. The girls weren't aware of anything but the view; the trees, the fountain, the mountains, the blue sky, it was amazing, and the feeling of peace with themselves and with the world which came with this place was still more amazing. There they could feel alive again…until the next bully-episode. None of them said it in a loud voice, but at the same time, all of them was thinking about it…and knowing the others were doing it too. One by one, they grabbed each other hands and slipped their bodies to a sitting position on the ground.

* * *

"RIIIIING". There was the annoying bell signalling the start of their next period. The time had flied by. It seemed that they had been there 5 minutes when actually they had been there almost an hour. The boys went to look for them "Hey girls, it's time to go down again", Zeke said. The truth was that they didn't want to annoy them, they wanted for them to be relaxed after that morning, but at the same time they knew that being the brains they were, in class they could be distracted of their pain somehow.

They accompanied them to AP Spanish, and being that moment the last moment they'd see them until tomorrow, they whispered their "byes" and kissed their cheeks, earning a small smile from each girl. Chad give Taylor a little peck, and a lot of gasps could be listened…but he couldn't care less. It was his girlfriend after all, right? So fuck them.

* * *

The girls didn't have their minds in place. Usually, AP Spanish was easier for them, they loved Spanish, so this class was one of their favourites; it was as if they went there to talk between them but in Spanish instead of talk in English. This time, however, they were thinking in a lot of things…none of them how conjugate the verbs, or the simple words like "hola" (hello), "adios" (bye), "por favor" (please) or "gracias" (thanks). The teacher looked at them surprised of the lack of spirits his best students were showing that day, but after a second he remembered what had said Ms. Darbus while being in the teachers' lounge, so he let them be for a while.

When their class finished, the girls were incapable of say what had been explained in that lesson. A little bit ashamed with themselves, they went to the teacher to apologize. "mmmm…Mr. Reeks, can we talk to you one moment, please?", asked Kelsi in a little voice. The teacher could tell that something was bothering them, and he hope that it had nothing to do with their lack of attention.

"Of course girls. What's up?", asked him in a caring tone. He could see the girls were nervous and it was as if they were afraid. "Well?", he insisted.

"mmm…you see, well, we wanted to apologized…because…well…", tried to say Gabriella without luck. Looking to her friends, she could see that none of them were in better conditions to talk. The teacher could see from where they were coming from, so he tried to calm them.

"It's ok, girls. Ms. Darbus told all the staff what happened in homeroom this morning. I can understand that your minds are out of place today. It doesn't matter. You are more advanced than the rest of the class, so relax. Go home, take a bath, and tried to forget this morning, ok?", he said smiling. The girls could feel how a huge weight was lifted from their backs, and giving him small smiles and their goodbyes, they got out of the classroom.

* * *

"Shit! I have to go to the library! Mrs. Polled will get mad if I don't return this book today!", exclaimed Gabriella. "Leave it to her to get worried because of that in a day like today" thought the girls.

"Gabs, is ok. She probably knows what happened and she will understand that you are not returning the book today…", said Taylor trying to calm her.

"No no, I am doing it now, I don't want to forget it tomorrow or whenever…you can go, I've come in my car today", she said hugging them and smiling. However the girls were not sure about to leave her alone there.

"You are not going there alone, you've listened the boys! We can't go alone!!", exclaimed Sharpay.

"Relax girls, I am only going to the library which is that door. If you feel better, wait till I am in, and then you can go. I won't be alone in the library, Mrs. Polled is there", she said smiling. The girls seemed convinced, so the three girls went with Gabriella till the door, where they hugged again while saying their goodbyes and promising a call later that night to talk.

* * *

When Gabriella entered in the library, she could see how Mrs. Polled was not in her desk. She didn't think anything of it because she could be organizing books or behind some shells, so she decided to wait for her. After five minutes, she decided to bring out her iPhone from her bag, and putting the headphones in her ears, she put the music on.

She didn't hear the door, so she didn't lift her head…and she didn't see who just had entered in the library. However, the new visitor did see her, and with a malicious smile, he decided to put himself behind her. Tapping in her shoulder to gain her attention, he waited for her reaction. When Gabriella turned around, she was about to scream when a hand was put on her mouth. Smirking, Jimmy put off her headphones and with a cruel voice he said "Well, well, well…look which mouse has returned to her house…". Gabriella whimpered. She was terrified; she knew what he was capable to do, and her being alone, had no chance there. A thousand of thoughts ran through her mind, but none of them positive. She was afraid, she wanted to scream, she wanted…Troy.

"You are going with me", he ordered. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he was stronger than her, so her little attempts were futile. She began to cry, but with a hand on her mouth, no sounds could be listened. Never in her life had she been so scared. He took her to a classroom where they found 5 other boys. All of them lifted their head to look at the door and once they saw who just had entered, they began to smirk and to walk in their direction.

"Wow Jimmy! Where did you find her?? We have been looking for her and her friends all day only to find how glued on the hip with Bolton and company are they now", Matthew, one of Jimmy's fellows said.

"She was alone in the library, guys! Luckily Mrs. Polled wasn't there, and at this time the library is empty. I didn't know I'd find this little surprise…so you can suppose how happy I am now", he said tightening his arms around her body. "One scream, and your life would be hell", he said looking into her eyes. She couldn't help but nodded. Never in her life had she seen such intensity in a pair of eyes. Slowly, Jimmy took his hand off her mouth, and when he was sure she was not gonna start to cry, he pushed her to his friends, who "welcomed" her.

She began to walk backwards while the boys were walking in her direction. Soon her back touched the wall and, with a whimper, her cries intensified. The boys were right in front of her. "What? Now that you don't have your superheroes with you, you are not so brave, uh? Have you explained them what happened the other day?", Jimmy asked. She shook her head from side to side. It was as if her voice didn't exist, she couldn't speak. "Are you sure lowlife?", he asked. This time she nodded. "Answer me, damn it!", he yelled.

"Yes…", she said in a little whisper.

"So you can explain to me why Bolton and company are like your bodyguards now?", he asked in a low and menacing voice, making Gabriella whimper and lowing her head to the ground. "Speak, now!", he yelled again while grabbing her hair.

"Th…the…they thought tha…that som…someth….something was…wasn't ri…right wi…with us and…and…they ha…have decided to sta….stay wi…with us i…in ord…order to kno…know what ha….had happe….happened….but we haven't said a word…I swear!", she screamed desperately needed for them to believe her.

He looked into her eyes and what he could see pleased him. Two chocolate brown orbs full of fear, desperation, terror, panic. In his eyes, it was a beautiful image to see. However, he didn't know how to read people, so for him, Gabriella had been sincere there, so he let go of her hair, and laughing, he said to his crew, "Have fun with her". Gabriella widened her eyes. Did this mean that they were about to rape her? She began to sob with more force than before. Her knees were giving her away, and she slid her body to the ground where she curved herself in a ball.

Suddenly, a sharp bow in her back made her to lift her head…only to see how huge books and chairs were falling on her body. She put her head under her arms in order to stop the bruises there, but then a strong kick in her stomach made her wince and scream. After that kick, some more followed, plus some punches in every part of her body those salvages could reach. Suddenly, a BANG could be listened, but she couldn't lift her head. She was in pain, she was scared to death. But she could listen a voice, "Let's go now! I've listened how some teachers were saying that here there was too much noise and that they wanted to come and investigate!!!", Mitch, another one of Jimmy's crew said. With that, all the boys went out that class, but Gabriella's body could register anything but the mountain of pain which she was feeling at the moment.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been there alone, but in fear, she didn't move. She was curled in the ground, trying to hide her head under her arms, sobbing hard and with her eyes closed. She could listen how the door was opened, and she whimpered thinking that they were them again returning to continue their "work". However, it wasn't the football team but Mrs. Darbus. "Oh my!", she screamed.

She went at Gabi's side, and tried to lift her arms of her head without luck. She only could listen "No please…stop…" in a low voice, and she knew right away that the petite brunette was asking for mercy. "Gabriella dear, it's me, it's Mrs. Darbus. You are safe now…come on to the bathroom where we could clean those cuts and bruises" she said in a very sweet voice. This time Gabi's brain registered the voice and the words, and slowly lifted her arms from her head, to collapse on the teacher's chest sobbing harder. She began to rock back and forth her, saying comforting words in a low voice in order to calm her.

When Gabriella was calmer, she helped the girl to stand up. Gabriella tried to walk, but her ankle gave her away. Mrs. Darbus put her arms around the little shaking body and very slowly, both women went to the nursery. While passing by the gym doors, Mrs. Darbus was about to ask Gabriella if she wanted for her to call somebody, but she couldn't say a word because another voice cut her attempt. "Gabi!!"

Mrs. Darbus turned around only to find Troy looking very concerned. However, the boy was at their side in two strides. Putting his arm around Gabi's waist in order to help her to walk, he withdrew it in a beat once he saw her wince. He lifted his head looking for an explanation from Mrs. Darbus, but she told him to shush with a shake of her head. He understood, and silently, he accompanied them to the nursery.

He couldn't believe his girl was in that amount of pain. He felt responsible for not being with her. He didn't know what had happened with her, but obviously, someone had used her as boxing sack again. His blood was boiling. His mind was full of contradictory feelings: one part of him wanted to shake her in order to make her talk and say who had done that to her, but the other wanted nothing more than console her, give her pain away, make her feel better. His brain was trying to understand how people could think about to beat someone as a hobby, without reason, but he knew that it was an impossible task. People in that school was too fucked up with those damn social rules.

* * *

When they arrived to the nursery, Mrs. Darbus tried to lift Gabriella's body to put her in the stretcher, but her body was limp in her arms. Troy, seeing how in pain Gabriella was, and seeing how Mrs. Darbus' arms were week too, he decided to place himself near Gabriella and very slowly he put one of his arms around her waist and the other under her knees lifting her and then placing her in the stretcher by himself. His heart was breaking with each cry that leave Gabi's mouth, but he knew that he had to place her there.

Once Gabriella was lying in the stretcher, Mrs. Darbus went to look for the nurse leaving the couple alone. "Gabi baby, who did this to you?", whispered Troy. Gabriella was still sobbing hard, so she remained silent, but reached for his hand nonetheless. He intertwined their fingers and began to rub her knuckles with his thumb while with his free hand, he was rubbing her forehead. He began whispering comforting words in order to make her feel safe, but he couldn't say if he was doing a good job or not, because she was still silent with a vacant expression on her face, and with two empty eyes which were looking to the ground. Minutes passed by. Their position hadn't change.

* * *

When the nurse and Mrs. Darbus arrived, they asked for him to go out, because they had to take her shirt off in order to clean the cuts and put some ointment on her bruises which were starting to appear. However, when he stood up and leaned his head while whispering "I'll be outside waiting for you" and kissing her forehead, he was taken aback when Gabi's hold on him tightened.

He didn't know what to do, so he looked for advice in Mrs. Darbus, who sad smiling because of the cuteness of the pair, told him to not go anywhere. She could see how Gabriella needed him there at the moment, and he knew that Troy wouldn't take advantage of Gabriella in any way. More relaxed now that he has permission to be there with her, he took his place at her side again.

Once every cut had been cleaned and every bruise had been treated, Troy helped Gabriella to be in a stand position. She was still too weak, so he and Mrs. Darbus helped her to go to the parking lot. She wanted to go to her car, but Troy cut her while saying "I take you home, in no way you will be able to drive", and looking into his eyes, she realized that one. He was right, and two. He was firm in his decision, so too tired to argue with him, she left them to direct her wherever they were going.

"Troy, you must be very careful while driving. She has a lot of pain right now, and what she doesn't need right now, is high speed, a screech of brakes, and more bruises. Are you listening me?", said Mrs. Darbus with worry in her voice.

"Of course Mrs. Don't worry, I'll be careful", answered the boy. And Mrs. Darbus believed in him, because she knew how deep were the feelings those teens were sharing, and also she knew how responsible Troy was feeling because of Gabi's pain, so she nodded.

"Are her parents at home now?", asked the old lady.

"No, they are in a trip with the Evans', the McKessie's and the Nielson's. I think they arrive in 3 days.", said Troy.

"She can't be alone right now. Maybe you could take her to your house or one of her friends' house…", suggested the teacher.

"No! I want to go to my house…I don't want to be anywhere but there", said Gabriella. Mrs. Darbus and Troy exchanged a look, and he knew what he had to do.

"Ok baby. We are going to your house. Don't panic and relax, ok?" he said in a caring tone. Gabriella turned to her silence mode but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Once they arrived at Troy's car, between him and Mrs. Darbus they lied Gabriella's body in the backseat of his car, and once she was in a comfy position, they closed the door. "Troy, be sure she is ok, not alone, and don't force her to talk. She needs time to register what has happened there…", and when she saw that he was about to interrupt her, she continued, "I know you want to know who did this, I want it too. But right now the most important thing is Gabriella wellbeing, so please…make her feel safe and comfortable. She'll open herself at some time, and you have to be there for her when this moment arrives, ok?".

"Will do, Mrs. Darbus", answered the boy. "Can I ask you a favour, though?" he said in a dubious tone.

"Of course. What?", asked him the teacher.

"Could you keep it low? I mean, Gabriella and the girls didn't want people talking about them, and me and my friends are here for them. You know how our parent are all friends, and we don't need them in a hysteric mode on our backs right now…please?", he said in a low voice.

"Ok. But if anything happens, I want to know it right away. Here is my phone number and my cell number. Whatever you or they need, let me know it, ok?". She could see where he was coming from. She was suspicious about the bullying these girls were suffering, and she wanted nothing more that to know who were the wild animals capable of to do something like that, and she knew that those girls would be like a tomb with that information. Firsts things first. Those girls needed to feel safe, and she knew she had to work with them in their self-confidence, but she was willing to do it. She knew they didn't deserve such a bad treat, and she was willing to do everything in her hands to stop the bullying in that school, and to help those 4 little girls to be happy with the world…and with themselves. With Troy and his friends having also her back, Mrs. Darbus could feel that at some point, everything would be ok.

* * *

The question was….which would be that day?

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading…**

**Irene xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I said that I'****d update once per week…but after your reviews, and your comments on fanforum, I think you deserve a little gift as a enormous "THANK YOU" from me :) **

**Keep the reviews please, I feel honoured to know that this amount of people is enjoying my story…now I have a lot of new ideas…you inspire me! ;) **

**I know I am describing hard scenes…but this is what bullying actually is, or at least, the bullying I suffered in school and high school, so sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable. Things will get better at some point, relax, but until then…**

**Here goes chapter 10. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The journey until Gabi's house had been horrible. Troy tried to drive slowly, without sudden moves and without slamming on the brakes, but from time to time he could listen those little screams of pain from Gabi's mouth which were not stopping. Each whimper, each scream was as if someone was stabbing his heart. His mind was a eddy of thoughts: pain and sadness for her, angriness against those idiots who had beat her, ununderstanding at the reasons someone could have to beat this hard someone…but above everything, a feeling which he couldn't identified…but that made his heart feel warmer than ever.

However, he didn't have time to think about this new feeling building in his heart because they were in front of Gabriella's house. He stopped the car in her driveway, and thought about his possibilities: if some neighbour saw him carrying her, he or she would know right away that something wasn't ok with Gabriella, and this would mean her parents back sooner, or her parents in a hysteric mode by the phone…sooner too. This only thought brought a shiver run through his spine. He didn't need more drama now…and he was sure as hell Gabriella didn't want for them to see her like this.

Thinking hard, he decided that first, he needed an excuse. His parents wouldn't allow him to stay the night at Gabriella's without her parents being there, so he needed the rest of the gang to be his alibi.

Grabbing his iPhone, he dialled the numbers he knew by heart…and waited impatiently to someone pick the phone up. "Come on…", he muttered.

"Hey dude!", said Chad.

"Chad. I need you to find the gang and to bring everybody at Gabi's house now!", a very anxious Troy asked his friend.

"Wh…what? Why?", said the other confused.

"Someone has beat Gabriella dude…she is in a lot of pain, she almost can't walk and she has a lot of bruises on her body…", his voice was being lower each word by.

"What? Who?", Chad's voice was angrier at the minute.

"I don't know. Remember when we were in practice and I wasn't feeling well and my dad let me go home early?", he waited for a yes or some sound coming from Chad's mouth and once he had it he continued, "Well, so when I got out of the gym, I've seen Mrs. Darbus with her arms around Gabriella, and she was limping. I've gone right away with them to the nursery and well, she has put some ointment on the bruises and has cleaned the cuts…but they are bad, man…so bad. Mrs. Darbus has told me to bring Gabriella to my home or one of the girls' home, but Gabi wanted to be in her house, so here I am, in her driveway, and I am planning to stay the night here too. In no way I am leaving her like this.", he said.

"Of course man, I understand. Those idiots are really idiots, I swear. When I know who are those salvages God help me to not kill them", Chad said in a menacing voice.

"Yeah well, there is queue for that man…", answered Troy in a cold voice too.

"Ok. I am calling Taylor now, she will ring Shar and Kelsi, and after that I am calling Jase and Zeke. I suppose we will be there in 15 minutes or so. Is that ok, Troy?".

"Yeah, I think I am going to park the car inside the garage…I don't want the neighbours to start with rumours…", said Troy.

"Ok. I suppose the girls know the doors' code, so you stay with Gab in her room. We will be there as soon as possible", said Chad.

"You need to pack some clothes with you. I can't be here alone with her. My parents talk with yours each time, and they would know that I didn't was at your house…and the same with Jason and Zeke. The girls are all alone now, so we can say that we were planning our assignment for English…I mean, we are a group, and my father knows it, and if not, if he asks Darbus she can tell him, so…if this is a "work reunion", none of us will have problems…", said Troy.

"I'll do. Ok, I am calling everybody now. Will you be at your house at some point to grab clothes?", asked Chad.

"No way. I can't leave Gabi alone…and I don't want to. I don't mind to wear the same clothes tomorrow…", actually he couldn't care less. His principal worry was Gabriella, the rest…fuck it.

"Ok. Let me think…mmmm…I know! I'll pass by your house. I'll tell your mother that all of us are having a sleepover in Gabi's house to prepare our project, and that you were not feeling well in practice, so you have gone right away to Gabi's house. This way I can explain why you are not there, and why I am grabbing clothes for you", explained a proud Chad.

"Fantastic…", he couldn't continue his sentence because a low whisper could be listened in the back of his car.

"Troy…I don't feel good….", said a sobbing Gabriella.

"Chad, I can't speak now. Come immediately" and he hung up without wait for a response. "Baby…I need the parking code. I am going to enter the car, this way nobody will see you…", he said turning his body to face hers and rubbing in the sweetest way possible her calves.

"76548006", said a barely whisper.

Troy entered the code, and luckily for him, the door opened without trouble. He parked the car and got out of it to rush at Gabi's side. He opened the back door, and at the moment he could actually see her face…broking his heart in the process. Her face was full of cuts and bruises, her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying, huge tears were dropping from her eyes, which were full of sadness. Taking a deep breath in order to cal himself, he helped Gabriella to get out of the car, and once she was out, he placed one of his arms under her knees while the other was still around her waist. Carrying her bridal style, he went to her room to place her on her bed.

* * *

Once they were there, he put her on her bed, covering her body with the covers in order to maintain her body warm. He kissed her forehead and was about to go out of the room to grab some Tylenol for her head and a bottle of water when a hand grab his arm. "Don't leave…please…", whispered Gabriella.

"I am only going to grab you some Tylenol and water. I'll be here in less than one minute I swear", he said while rubbing her forehead. She directed her eyes into his, and Troy was taken aback. The fear those eyes were screaming inwardly was huge, he could see she was terrified and that she didn't want to be alone.

"Promise you'll be here in less than one minute?", she asked in a petite voice.

"On my life", he said while giving her a light sad smile. With that, he kissed her forehead again and, running went to the kitchen to grab the items. True to his word in less than one minute he was in her room again, helping her to sit up in order to be able to drink the water. Once she was finished, she returned to her lying position and motioned for him to do the same. Very carefully, he placed his body near hers but without touching because he didn't want to cause her more pain. However, Gabriella has another idea, because the first thing she did was to put her head on his chest and her right arm around his waist. Troy put his arm around her body and in a sweet way, he began to draw a path with his fingertips on her arm. This movement was like a lullaby for her. In a beat he could listen how her breath was steady and deeper, so he turn off the lights and grabbed his phone from the nightstand typing a message.

* * *

"_Gabi is sleeping now. Don't make any noise when you come here because she needs rest. Stay in the living room. Once she is awake,__ I'll tell you and then you all can come upstairs, ok? Thanks man. -Troy"_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Troy could listen how the front door was being opened, and he guessed all the gang was already there. He looked down to the sleeping beauty in his arms to see how she was beginning to stir and to open her eyes.

"Good afternoon beautiful", he whispered with a smile in his face. He wanted for her to be comfortable and he knew that all his questions had to wait.

"Hey…", whispered her. "How long I've been sleeping?"

"Not much. 30 minutes or so. Are you feeling better though?", he asked still whispering.

"Well…I don't know…my body is sore now", she answered in a very low voice. He could notice how his shirt was beginning to get damp, and he knew she was crying again. He didn't want to touch her back because he knew she has a lot of bruises there and he didn't want to cause her more pain, so he intensified his caresses on her arm, while whispering comforting words in her ear trying to make her feel better, while with his free hand, he tried to erase the tears that were still falling from her eyes rubbing her cheeks with his thumb.

* * *

He didn't know how long she had been crying, but when he couldn't hear more sobs, he looked down at her. Her body wasn't making any sound, but he could see how huge silent tears were running through her cheeks. His heart was broking. He only wanted to help her to feel better. He only wanted to kill those bastards who were beating her and her friends because they didn't have another hobby. He only wanted to be there for her, but each time it was more difficult to pretend that they could deal with all that shit alone. He knew they needed help, but the girls were still too much terrified, and the wrong pressure now on them would mean 4 girls more closed with everybody, and he didn't want that. It was a difficult situation. But he didn't have time to think more about it because Gabriella cut the path of his thoughts.

"Am I really so lowlife, Troy?", she said whispering while drawing some circles on his chest and no daring to look at him in his eyes.

"Baby no…please, don't let them get to you…you are amazing. Forget what some jerks are saying. You are intelligent, you are beautiful, you are sweet and kind and caring, you are always polite with everybody, you are almost a genius, you know how to listen, you can talk about everything, you are funny…you are a great person Gabriella, don't let anyone say the opposite…if people don't know what is really important in this life and being with 17-18 years old is still thinking about looks, popularity and all this crap is their problem. Not yours…you are amazing, inside and outside. And if you need for me to repeat it a million times, I'll do it in order to you believe me, I swear", he said trying to convince her. But she remained silent.

* * *

She was thinking about what he had said. Part of her knew that he was saying the truth, but another part of her couldn't help but think that maybe those who called her "lowlife", "piece of shit" and other names were right. However, Troy words were like a balsam for her soul. It hit her, he really cared for her, but she couldn't let him know the total truth. She didn't know what future had planned for her and her friends, but she knew that Troy and the other boys would be at their side in each step they took. This thought made her feel better…not completely ok, but now those dark grey clouds on her head seemed smaller.

Lifting her head a little bit, she gave him a small smile. It was her way to say thank you, and she knew he understood her when he let out a breathe they didn't know he was holding back. The truth is that when he saw her little smile his heart made a mortal jump right there. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met, and here she was, thinking bad things about herself because a bunch of assholes was attacking her with no reason.

He knew she was still with a low esteem of herself. You can't erase every negative thought put in your head with someone saying one good thing about you…but he was willing to show her that his thoughts were real, that he was real, and that his heart was beginning to feel something new, amazing, but new, towards her.

He kissed her nose and still whispering he said, "The gang is downstairs. Do you want for them to come here?"

He could see her confusion. The gang? In her house? What? Why? When?. Smiling, he said "I needed an excuse to be able to stay with you without our parents getting worried. So I've talked with Chad, and we have thought about pretend that we all are in a sleepover here because we have to prepare the project…so everyone is downstairs", explained the boy.

"Oh…do they…mm…do they know…well…what happened?", she asked embarrassed directing her eyes far away from his.

"Yes…I had to tell Chad…is that bad?", he asked narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Yes, well…I mean, no…but…what are they going to think when they see me?", her fears growing up again.

"They are not going to think anything bad about you. They are your friends. And if someone would make a bad comment about you, which I doubt, I'll take care of it, ok? I am your superman…have you forgotten it?", he said putting a goofy face.

She couldn't help but giggle, which earn for her another of his perfect smiles. "Ok then, I am going downstairs to let them know you are awake, ok?". And he was starting to sit up…but he couldn't finish because two little hands tightened their grab on him. "What? I need to go downstairs baby…I swear I'll be here in no time…", he said soothing her.

"No. Don't go…please…I don't want to be alone…", she said in a petite voice.

Seeing her desperation and need in her eyes for him to be with her, he couldn't help but give her another small smile. "Ok then. How do you think we must let them know you are awake then, missy?", he answered smiling.

She returned the smile and without any warning she screamed "I am awake. You all can come upstairs now!!!", which made Troy laugh out loud…and Gabriella giggled more. She made him to lay with her again…and when he did, she put her head on his chest again, resuming their "sleep" pose.

Suddenly, fast steps could be listened, and in a beat 6 faces entered running in the room with concert written in their faces….stopping dead in their tracks once they saw a very bruised, but smiling Gabriella. The girls couldn't help but started to cry, which made the others to exchange looks.

"Girls…I am ok…", said Gabriella. Seeing her friends cry so hard was being too much for her. She had already stopped her tears…and if they continued like that, her own tears would appear at some point. Troy could see a water curtain in Gabi's eyes, and feeling their special connection again, he knew she was about to cry because of her friends.

Clearing his throat, he said in a firm voice "Girls. Stop. Gabi don't need more drama…she is more or less okay now. And seeing you like that is making her feel uncomfortable…so stop. Now we need positive thoughts, jokes…we need something funny here, so this way we can forget today. At least for now. Later we have to talk about it, but now, we need peace, relax, and good vibe. Is that clear?".

The girls exchanged a look, and rushing to Gabi's side to hug her, slowly because of her bruises, each one of them placed herself near her friend. "You are right Troy. Sorry", they said.

Turning to Gabi, Shar looked at her sympathetically and say in her drama queen mode "From now on missy, none of us is going to be alone in the school. If you need to pee, all of us need to pee, is that clear girls?". A chorus of "YEAH!" could be listened, which made the boys smile.

Troy let them room in the bed. He still has a firm grab on Gabi, because she was with her head in his chest again, but he put himself in a position which let the girls be there with them too. Chad, Jason and Zeke also wanted to be with their "family", so Chad, whining like a little child said "It's so unfair…we also want to be there with youuuuuuu…", he said pouting.

"The pout don't look good on you babe", said a smirking Taylor. The entire group laughed at that, and he glared at her.

"Oh…come on little boys! Come here you 3!", said Gabriella. And with that, those 3 big-little boys went to the bed and each boy placed himself near his girl. In the end, our 4 couples were snuggled together in Gabi's bed laughing, joking and having fun.

* * *

Time flied by…but they didn't mind. They were with their family, they were with their friends. They were forgetting the real world for a while. And they couldn't be happier about that.

All of them knew that at some point, this bubble they had built around them would be broken, because they needed to talk about what happened, but until that moment, they chose to be normal teens. Nothing more, nothing less.

**

* * *

**

**Nothing interesting here…but this was needed for the story. I don't want to make a story based only about drama. We can't forget my characters are teens…so some good vibrations from time to time I think are needed.**

**Thank you again!!!**

**Irene xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for those 4 reviews…this is for you! :) and the others…I feel honoured that you are reading this story, seriously, but please…review and tell me your thoughts about it! I need to know if I am doing good or not, if you like it or not, if you want more drama or less, if you want more troyella/chaylor/zekepay/jelsi…or if you want for me to delete this story…****this is my first story and a little help would be awesome! :D**

**Some people asked me to write shorter paragraphs…I followed your suggestion, and some people has said that this way you can read the story better, so thanks for your advise :D**

**Here goes chapter 10. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Gabriella turned her head to look at her nightstand. 02.45 am. She sat up a little to see all her friends lying in different spots of her bedroom: she was sharing her bed with Troy; Sharpay was in one of her sofas lying almost on Zeke; Chad and Taylor were cuddled together in the other sofa and Jason and Kelsi were lying together on a blanket on the ground. All this sights made her smile…but her nightmares were still in her head, so a little fed up, she remembered her day to try and forget them.

After she and Troy had arrived at her house, the gang had gone there. She couldn't help but felt a deep pain in her heart when she remembered how badly had been her friends once they'd seen her. Only thinking about it was creating a watering curtain in her eyes. Sniffing and taking a deep breath in order to calm herself, she thought about her day…

At school, Jimmy and his crew had hit her…again, but this time worst. Mrs. Darbus had found her, and then Troy. How he had brought her home and how he hadn't left her side at all. How all the gang had come to her house after receive a call from Troy. How they had been playing games. How they had been watching movies. How, at some point, Chad and Taylor had been arguing about silly things while all the others looked them amused; how Zeke had insisted in to bake some chocolate cookies with Sharpay but she, being her habitual drama queen, has answered that she couldn't help him because she'd just made her manicure yesterday, which made him look at her like he was looking at an alien and the rest of the group to laugh hard; how Jason and Kelsi had been reading some of her books which are important compositor's biographies while discussing details of their life, and how she and Troy had been cuddled together non stop without talk.

* * *

Talk. What amazing word. She knew Troy wanted to talk about what had happened, but in the middle of the second movie she had fallen asleep, and he hadn't waken her…so no one had said anything about "the school problem". Sighing, she thought about how tomorrow she wouldn't be able to elude the conversation: Troy was on her back with that, and he was nothing but stubborn.

She tried to sleep again, but nothing. It was as if sleep wasn't in her agenda that night. She didn't wanted to move too much because the last thing she needed was an awake Troy asking her things, so trying to be quiet, she got up and went to the kitchen to drink some water.

* * *

When she arrived to the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle from the fridge and went to sit in one of the sofas which were in the living room. It was raining hard. She looked at the rain confused, she didn't know when that storm had begun. Gabriella loved the storms, they had something powerful and refreshing…it was as if her soul was being cleaned by the rain. Opening a little the window, she took deep breaths. Green grass. Water. Clean. All this scents were amazing, and she felt better once all these smells entered in her nostrils filling her brain with peaceful.

She was so focused with the rain that she didn't hear anyone climbing down the stairs. She was in her own little world, where she had her friends, where no one bullied them, where cliques didn't exist, where she could be everything she wanted, where she was not afraid to be herself. But a little noise made her turn around.

Her three friends were in the last stair watching her. They were looking each other talking without words. Pain, pity, confusion, fear…each of them could read the others perfectly. Their bone had talked again: they hadn't been able to be alone and talk without the boys after the beating, and all of them needed this time with the others, so slowly, each one of them went to the same sofa, and cuddling with each other, they grabbed their hands.

At some point, words would be needed, but at that time they needed each other.

* * *

"Jimmy and his crew, Gabi?", asked Sharpay whispering because she didn't want to wake the boys.

"Yeah…I was in the library waiting with my headphones on and well, I haven't listened anything, I swear. I was in my own little world, and suddenly I've felt a tap in my shoulder. I've turned around and there was him. He has made me to follow him to a classroom and there we've found his crew…they thought we've talked with the boys about the beating because of how protective they are with us now, and well…I've said that we haven't talk with anybody and the jerk has believed me. So for now we are safe…but I don't know till when girls, seriously…this is too much for us…", she finished with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

All of them were silent thinking about what had happened. The truth was that they knew they needed help, but they also knew how afraid they were. One thing are insults, another, so much different, are kicks and punches.

They were fucked up.

Kelsi cleared her throat. "mmmm…girls, do you think they are right, though? I mean, maybe the school is right and we are losers…".

"No. I understand that it's difficult to not believe in them after all those years of listen how shit we are but…think about it, we have each other, we have those 4 shining in armour boys who have our backs, we have our family…I mean, we are not alone. We can't be so bad…", said Taylor in a firm way.

The truth was that she usually was the hard and strong girl and the one that less explained her thoughts and feelings with words, but her new relationship with Chad had brought her a lot of confidence in herself, and you could see how her eyes were shining in a special way. Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi were truly happy for her, because to have Chad at her side was helping and fixing her broken heart, mind and soul.

"Taylor, part of me thinks like you…but another part of me can't help but think they are right, I mean, only a few people talk with us in the school! Some of the drama club and some of the decathlon team. No one else. I suppose people have their reasons to think about us like that, don't you think? We are 4, the school more than 500…so maybe who is wrong are us…", Sharpay said while silent tears were falling from her eyes.

"I agree Shar. I was thinking about it today. It can't be possible 500 people wrong and only 4 right…this isn't maths where one plus one is two, here, in India, in Australia and wherever. Here we are talking about how people feel about us. And you must admit than we are not the favourite people in school…", said Gabriella.

"Well…I understand you completely…and though some part of me is still believing that we are shit, another one, still little, is starting to protest…you know what I mean? It's like a part of me is screaming that the lowlifes are them because of the way they think about us. I mean, we haven't done anything to them, but they bully and hit us, how crazy is that?", Taylor said, the volume of her voice rising with each word.

"SSSSShhhhhttttttt. Taylor!", screamed the other 3 girls.

"Girls! Stop with the screaming! You are gonna wake the boys!!!", was Taylor's answer.

"What are you talking about? The person who has started with the screaming is you".

In less than one minute all the girls were talking at a normal volume (some pitcher that the others) and bickering non stop. Until someone turned on the lights, silencing the girls in the process and making them to be frozen in their spots.

"Care to explain what are you all doing awake, screaming and arguing at 4 am, please?, a serious Zeke asked while being in the bottom of the stairs with the other 3 boys behind him. All of them had serious faces, but the girls were still in their own bubble, so they didn't register their stone faces.

"We were not arguing!", screamed the 4 girls at once. With that, all the boys rolled their eyes. Girls.

"Oh no, mister, you are not rolling your eyes on me!!", yelled Taylor.

Troy, Zeke and Jase were looking Chad amused, while he was glaring them.

"I haven't done anything of the sorts, baby", answered Chad in a pathetic attempt of sweet voice.

Gabriella started to giggle. Those two were something for sure. They could be in their own bubble one second and in the other to be screaming each other with passion. But their arguments were nothing but funny…it was as if she was in the cinema watching an old comedy movie. Troy caught her eyes, and winking at her, he motioned for her to follow him, which she did.

* * *

They went to the hammock which was in her backyard. She put her head on his chest and sighed. While putting one of his arms around her shoulders, he asked "What are you thinking baby?"

"Nothing…well, obviously something, but nothing bad. I was thinking about how hilarious are Chad and Taylor when they are arguing about the silliest things…", she said while giggling.

Her giggled meant an instant smile on Troy's face…as always. But he couldn't help the need he was feeling of talk about their problem with the school. Plus, he had that feeling inside his heart which he was still trying to understand. The only thing he knew was that that feeling was something warm, sweet…perfect. But he didn't want to loose the focus there: the girls, their problem. After that he could think about his feelings, but the most important thing there was the wellbeing of his friends.

"Gabi…", he said somehow tentatively. Hearing the doubt in his voice Gabriella lifted her head from his chest. They'd connected their eyes and, like always, it was as if the world disappeared.

"mm…wh…what?", she asked also with some reserves because she could suspect what he wanted to talk about.

"You know what…", and she could see how he didn't want to talk about it. Of course she knew what was this "what", but she preferred to pretend that everything was ok. She was tired, she almost hadn't slept at all, and at the moment a serious talk with Troy was the last thing she wanted. Plus, if he neither wanted it, she didn't understand why they had to talk about it.

"Gabi…", he said in a warning voice.

"No Troy, of course I know what is this "what". Of course I know you want to talk about it. Of course I know how messed up I am. But I also know that I prefer to live in denial at the moment. Don't you see it? After that day I am tired of my life…I'd love to be able to disappear, seriously…so now is not the moment of a sermon.", she said in a firmer voice than she thought she could make.

"I think the person who is not understanding things here is you. Someone, and I am saying someone because you don't want to fucking tell me his/her name, has been beating you…and you friends. The worst it's been yours though. You almost couldn't walk Gabi! What if Mrs. Darbus hasn't come when she has done, Gabi? You can't know what were those bullies trying to do…or what would they done if anyone had gone there on time…I can't see you here trying to pretend that everything is ok when you and I both know that nothing is perfect here!", he was yelling at the moment. He was frustrated. He only wanted to help her…to be able to take care of her, to take her pain away, to let her be happy. But the only thing he was finding was a mountain, an enormous mountain without any rope to be able to climb it.

"You don't have a fucking clue about what is to be in my position Troy, so don't give that shit just yet. If someone was beating you and threatening you about killing you if you talk what you'd do? Go to see the teachers? Go to talk to your dad? Oh, of course. I was thinking the same. BULLSHIT! And you know it. You are not in our position Troy, you don't know what is to have 500 people saying everyday how shit you are, you don't know what is like to be hit only because you have friends out of "your" clique…you don't have any idea, so keep your great advises for someone who cares for them.", Gabriella finished yelling in a hysteric way, with huge tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am done here".

And with that she turned her back…only to find 6 pairs of eyes looking at them with wide eyes…but 3 of them also with understanding and sharing her tears with her.

"Gabi…", said Chad. "Troy is right. All of you must tell us who is bullying you. We only want to help..".

"Chad, don't. You don't know what is to have people insulting you because they don't have another hobby; in fact, none of you can understand us. I am done. I am tired, I want to sleep. I don't need 4 fucking fathers telling me how I have to feel, how I have to think or how I have to act" said Gabi.

"Maybe we can't know how you are all feeling, but we know that someone is beating you. Do you really pretend for us to act like nothing is happening here?", said Zeke with a confused voice.

"Gabi is right. You don't know anything about us. You all are here trying to know names…but none of you is trying to understand us, to know us more…your only worry here is to know who is beating us. But what we are feeling and thinking…is out of your mind…" said Sharpay.

"You know that's not true. I am fed up with all of you acting like you were martyrs but doing nothing to stop the problem. You always are complaining but you are doing nothing" said Jason.

"Complaining? We are always complaining? In which world do you live Jason? All of you have been on our backs trying to know what happened with us insisting and being stubborn about it. You all "needed" to know what was happening so don't give us that shit. And yeah, Gabi and Sharpay are right. You wanted to know what happened, but you haven't asked anything about our feelings here…" said Taylor in her firmest voice.

"What the fuck is your problem? We are only trying to help you. Nothing more. Nothing less. We don't need four drama queens being self-centred, thank you very much. We have better things to do with our time. If you really wanted for this problem to end you would be saying not only their names but also everything you know about them" yelled Chad.

* * *

Troy could see how things were out of hand at the moment. Everyone was saying things that none of them thought. The nerves and the tension had been too much and now everything was exploding in their faces. She tried to talk to Gabi in order to calm a little bit everybody. "Gabi…"

"No Troy. Like I've said, I am done here. I don't need sermons; we need help, of course, all of us know it. But also know that we don't want to be pressured here. You can't pretend for us to open our hearts with everything that is in our minds when until now, maybe out of school were "friends", but in school we were simple acquaintances. You can't pretend for us act towards all of you like you were our best friends. Because you are not.", answered Gabriella.

"All of you are crazy, seriously…things could be better in no time only with you talking with us, but no. Who is stubborn here are you, not us.", said Troy.

"If you four really think like that about us…what are doing here? Don't you have your houses? Go to hell you and your worries!", said Kelsi.

* * *

The scenario seemed a war: in one side, the four boys, in the other the four girls. The girls with tears rolling down their cheeks. The boys mad, fed up, tired, and with cold faces. It was as if they were testing their limits…and this time not only they had found each other limit but also they had passed it.

* * *

"You all can sleep here because it's late, but first thing tomorrow morning is you are out of here", said Gabi while looking at Troy with pain in her eyes.

And with that, she began to run, with her 3 friends on cue.

When they arrived to her room they locked the door and went to Gabi's bed. Snuggling close one from the other, they began to sing the lullaby their mothers sang when they were little and they couldn't sleep. Their four voices together sounded amazing. Each one of them found peace in the others' voices. They were singing in a very low voice. It was as if they were creating their own bubble with their voices…only this time were only the four of them…as always.

They didn't have enough time to end the song. Sleep overcame them…while their heads couldn't stop to think about what had happened with the boys.

* * *

The boys were still trying to understand what had happened there.

Troy couldn't stop to think about Gabi's face. Pure pain. And they had been the cause of their pain. A pang of guilty invaded his heart and he could see how his friends were feeling the same.

"Let's go to the living room guys…we have to think what we have to do now…" said Chad. And with that, all the boys went to the living room, sitting on the sofas while talking about what had happened there with the girls.

They hadn't seen them so mad in their life. Until a certain point, they could understand where they coming from, but what annoy them the most was the girls' need to be mysterious about it, this need to not say anything, this need to close themselves up refusing their help.

Groaning, Troy cut the silence. "Guys, I know they actually want our help, but they are afraid…maybe we have pushed the buttons too much out there…".

"I know…I was thinking the same. I feel so guilty now…all of us have said things that we actually don't think. Of course the girls are mad…but come on, they could try to let us in…we only want to help them", said Jason.

"One thing is clear though…tomorrow we are not going anywhere", said Chad.

"Dude! You have listened Gabriella. They don't want for us to be here. We can't impose us this much…", Zeke said.

"What? So you are really planning to let them alone 2 more days? Their parents come on Sunday, now is Friday…or Saturday…but that's beside the point. In their state I don't think we must let them alone…", answered Chad.

"mmm…guys…maybe is too much but…what about calling Mrs. Darbus explaining her what has happened here? The girls trust her, and she told me to call whenever and wherever we needed her. I think we won't be able to help the girls if they are mad like that with us…so probably we need a mediator here…", said Troy.

Desperate enought to try anything, all the boys agreed with him.

* * *

Troy searched for his phone he called the woman at her cell. He didn't want to awake her, so he left a voice mail in her phone.

"_Mrs. Darbus, it's Troy. I think we have messed up things big time. We need your help with the girls. Could you meet us tomorrow at 11 am at the Starbucks, please? We can't talk in Gabi's house, but we really need to talk to you. Let me know your answer please. Thank you so much. See you tomorrow"_

* * *

"Ok, is done. I am sure she will help us. My parents won't be home tomorrow morning…they have to go to the grocery so we can go to my house to shower and stuff, and then we can go talk to Mrs. Darbus. What do you think?", said Jason.

"It's settled. We are going Jase's house tomorrow morning. The girls will think we are leaving them alone, so I suppose they will have time to think about all of that better than being us here. We talk with Mrs. Darbus and maybe we should come here again but this time with her. Maybe the girls don't want to talk with us…but I am sure that they will talk with Darbus. Their connection is huge…", said Zeke.

"Ok, so everything is clear now. We have to wait the ok from Mrs. Darbus…and with her in our side, maybe we can find the solution…at least, I hope so. We should sleep a little though…", said Troy.

* * *

And with that, our boys told their "goodnights", and fell in dreamland thinking about "their" girls, hoping that Mrs. Darbus was the key to their success in to have the girls safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've thought about it…and ****I won't ask you to review my story again. It seems I am desperate to know your opinion, which is true, but also I don't want to be a pain for you, so if you want to review and tell me your thoughts, they will be welcomed, but if not…well, I can't do anything more about it :(**

**Though I want to say a big thank you to all of you who are reviewing, giving me advise and saying amazing things, seriously, your interest in my story means the world to me :)**

**Here goes chapter 12. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_BIP BIP"_. Troy woke up with the sound of an incoming voicemail in his phone. Reaching to the coffee table to turn off it before it woke the girls, he pressed dial 1and listened.

"_Of course I'll meet you all at Starbucks. I worried about them too. Relax, I am sure we'll find the perfect solution for them, but in the meantime, I think you all need to be patient. Also, I want to say to all of you a huge relax, seriously guys, the girls are under a lot of pressure right now, and I am sure you'll be good with them in no time. I see you there, ok? Bye guys"_.

Troy couldn't help but smile at the message their teacher had left in his voicemail. Sure she was one of a kind, and also a bit strange, but seeing her so focused in to help the girls, made him see her under a completely different light.

He looked at his watch. 09.30 am. He decided to wake the boys before the girls came downstairs in order to elude another confrontation with them.

"Chad," he said whispering and shaking a little Chad's legs, "wake up".

"Uh?" was Chad's answer.

"Come on, we have to get out of here as soon as possible. I don't want to have another argument with the girls right now." Troy explained, and continued, "Plus, Mrs. Darbus has just left a voicemail. She is going to meet us later, so we need to go to Jase's house to shower. Come on".

"Ok ok, I am awake" Chad said while yawning.

"Wake up those two too while I clean up the living room a little. Hurry!" said Troy.

"Ok ok, relax dude," Chad said trying to calm his friend, "It's only 09.40. We have more than one hour till we meet Darbus so stay calm, ok?"

"I know, but I can't wait to talk to Darbus, seriously…she will know what we have to do, and I can't wait to do it" said the boy slightly frustrated.

"All of us think like that; so calm down. Everything will be ok" was Chad's answer.

Chad went to Jase and Zeke and woke them up while Troy went to the kitchen to clean it a little. When troy returned to the living room, he found his three friends awake, reorganizing the pillows on the sofas, and folding the blankets.

Troy didn't want for them to go being still in this weird and bad situation with the girls, so he thought about writing them a note. "Guys, do you reckon we must leave them a note or something?

"mmm…probably it would be the right thing to do…" Jason said.

"Ok, I write it" said Troy.

"_Good morning, first of all, we are sorry for being an ass yesterday. We know you are under too much pressure and probably we handled the situation in the worst way possible pressuring you, but we only acted this way because we care. Please, don't forget it. _

_You know our cells and everything you can do to contact us. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. _

_Thanks for letting us stay here…_

_Troy, Chad, Jase and Zeke – xoxo"_

He let his friends to read the note, and having all their approvals, he settled it in the kitchen table, when he knew the girls could see it.

"Ok, let's go. I am not sure if I can see the girls without giving away our plans" Zeke said. His friends looked at him bewildered, but began to grab their things nonetheless. When all of them had all their things with them, they went to the door, and trying to be quiet, they opened and closed it after them.

They went in Troy's car to Jason's house to get showered and ready to their meeting with Darbus. His friends had come to Gabi's house walking so there was no problem with any more cars. After 5 minutes of driving, they arrived there, and all of them turned their faces to see that there was no car in the driveway, which meant that Jason's parents weren't there.

Letting out a breath, Chad said "I am glad that for once your predictions had been correct Jase…I don't know with which face we would say to your parents: no look, we were in Gabi's house, but she hasn't let us to shower there…" sarcasm present in his voice.

"Hey, now it's not the moment for that, ok? We have more important things to think about. Let's go in come on", Zeke said trying to pacify his friends.

Nodding, all of them got out of Troy's car. He locked it, and they went in the house to get ready.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, all the boys were ready, so they decided to go to the Starbucks a little early in order to have some breakfast before they met with their teacher, so all of them went to Troy's car and drove there.

It was 10.30 am when they arrived at the Starbucks' parking lot. Parking, they went in ordering some baffles and drinks while chatting about how was the best way to approach the topic. They decided that what was the best option for them was for Troy to do the big explanation about what had happened, and then, the others could help him with details and this kind of stuff. Agreeing with them, Troy nodded.

After that was settled, they decided to talk about anything and everything in order to calm their nerves and distract themselves of their big problem.

* * *

Jason looked at his watch. 11.15 am. Where was Mrs. Darbus? They couldn't help but looked each other with nerves and anxious in their faces. What if Darbus had stood them up? None of them wanted to share this worry with the others. They were enough nervous and they know that saying their worries aloud would mean more nerves on their bodies.

From time to time, they looked at their watches or phones to see what time was. 11.30 am. Panic was in their systems at the moment. They were like lost little children, they didn't know what to do, and Troy didn't want to call the woman again because he was sure he'd snapped, and he knew that at that moment, that was the last thing to do.

Suddenly, relief ran through their veins once they saw the teacher looking all stressed. "I am sorry, I am sorry!" started the teacher, "my car broke and I couldn't find a cab, so I had to wait to my husband in order for him to take me here…" her rambling continued. The boys didn't mind though, she could ramble anytime she wanted for them, because the relief they were feeling with her being there with them, ready to help them and to listen them out was enormous.

"Mrs. Darbus, would you like something to eat or drink?" asked Chad once the teacher looked calmer and once she sat.

"Yes dear, please, I'd love to have a chocolate frapuccino. I am craving chocolate here," she said lightening the mood.

Chad gave her a smile "Of course Mrs. Darbus, be right back". And true to his word, in less than 5 minutes, he had returned with her chocolate frapuccino. She grabbed it and sipping a little, you could see how she was more relaxed at the moment, so the boys let her to be in her own little world a little. They needed a calm Darbus, because they were nervous enough. Plus, that woman mad or anxious would be scary.

* * *

"Ok. Let's get this straight," started the teacher, "I am going to hear everything you have to say me. I'll let you explain everything at your own way. The most I'll do is to stop you to ask you questions, but till the end of your story, I won't say anything, is that clear?" she asked the boys who nodded. "Well then, you can start, and I'd ask you to explain all the details about everything, all the words and all the looks. I need to know everything in order to know what to do, so I don't want you miss a thing here. Plus, I want that only one of you do the talk. I think this way I'll understand more what are you saying." finished the teacher.

"Well…", and Troy explained all the story, while the others said a few more things giving their little contribution to the story.

* * *

While the boys were with Mrs. Darbus explaining her all had happened with the girls, they were starting to stir.

Kelsi was the first in open her eyes, only to see the position they had had during the night. All of them were cuddled together, and, she didn't know how, with all their hands grabbed.

Shaking a little her friends, all of them began to open their eyes.

"Urgh…what time is it, Kels?" asked Gabriella.

She turned her head to look at Gabi's alarm clock. "It's 10 now. Do you reckon the boys are still here?" she asked in a petite voice. The truth was that none of them wanted an encounter with them at that time. Things were too much fucked up and none of them see themselves ready to another argument. Plus, too much was said yesterday, and that only would mean more arguments between the two groups.

"I suppose they are gone. Gabi told them yesterday to be out of the house first thing in the morning, and if they know what's good for them, they'd follow her advice," said Taylor. You could see how her voice was still a little bitter.

The girls exchanged looks…only to see how pain was still there, how desperation was still there, how fear was still there…and how sadness was still there.

"Well, I think we must go downstairs to investigate a little…I don't want to see them, so I hope they are gone like I've told them yesterday" said Gabriella shaking her head a little in order to try and forget her, and their, worries.

"Ok then, let's go" said Sharpay. And with that, the four friends went downstairs only to see how the living room was cleaned up and how there was no sign of the boys anywhere. Letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding, they went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

When they arrived there, Gabriella went to turn on the pan in order to do some pancakes; Kelsi went to the fridge to grab the milk and the orange juice; Taylor went to turn on the coffee-maker; and Sharpay went outside to grab the newspaper.

Once all the items were done, they grabbed some glasses, the cutlery and some plates and went to put all of it on the table. There, they could see a paper, and Gabriella recognized Troy's writing. Looking from one of her friends to the other, she said "Look like the boys still had something to tell us…," and with that, she let the plate full of pancakes on the table and grabbed the paper. Her friends did the same, and all of them went behind her to also be able to read the note.

"Well, at least they know they were a group of assholes yesterday" said Taylor, her angriness still present in her voice.

"Cut them some slack, Tay," tried to pacify her friend Shar said, "we either were the kindest people. I think all of us said things we really don't think, so …"

"She is right. We have to say sorry too, but not now, I'd love to have a peace day forgetting everything minus us. I could do with a shopping spree. What do you think?" asked Kelsi.

Nodding, all the girls had some breakfast; "I'll clean the dishes while you all get showered and stuff. You know where are all the bathrooms, so make yourselves at home" said Gabi. And with that, she was left alone cleaning their mess while her friends went to get ready.

* * *

Gabi couldn't help but think about what had happened with the boys the day before. She was frustrated, with them and with herself. She knew they were handling the situation in the worst way possible, but she also knew that her fear to be hit again by the football team was very present in her brain. She couldn't see a way to escape, though it was the thing she was dying to do. Talk about their problem with their parents was not the solution, and neither was it talking with their teachers. Sighing, she realised that their only solution was to stand up for themselves; to face off the problem; to be brave and don't let their bullies to continue. But those things seemed easier than do them; at least for her.

She thought a very little about herself. She knew Taylor was right though: they were not alone, they had each other, their families, the boys…but the biggest part of her brain didn't register that. It was an internal battle, and being in her state, she knew she was neither ready nor prepared to win upon her fears…yet. Because she hoped that some day she would be able to stand in her feet, telling her enemies to back off, but this day still seemed too far away for her.

One step at time; it was her only wish. She knew she had good things…and also bad things, like everyone, so her worries didn't were those. Her worries were more in the line of "I am really a worth person". All those years of insults had written in her brain how lowlife she was; a part of her it was almost as if it believed it. She was so used to the bully that at that point she didn't think twice about it. She knew she was wrong, but what could she do?

Thinking about it, she heart how one of the bathrooms was free, so finished her chore, she went upstairs to get ready to go to the mail.

* * *

"Ok boys, let me get this straight. You all went there, and everything was ok. At some point during the night, all of you wake because you heard voices, well, screams and yelling coming from downstairs, and you decide to go there to know what was happening. With that, Troy decides to take Gabriella outside to talk. Troy, you bring out "The Topic", with what Gabriella gets all defensive and you start an argument with her, which become a massive argument between you four and the girls. All of you say things you don't really think and now you are not in talking terms with them. More or less this is the story, right?" asked the teacher.

"Well…yeah, summing it up, and more or less, yeah" answered Zeke.

"Ok. Like I've said in my message this morning, you have to be patient with them. I am sure their intentions weren't to snap at you, and probably right now they are thinking how sorry they are. But they are right in one thing though: you don't have any right about them," and seeing how Chad was about to argue, she continued "and neither does you Chad. Taylor is your girlfriend, I get that, but you have to understand them. The victims here are them, not you. Who is been hit is each one of them, not you. Who is been insulted is each one of them, not you. I know you care for them, and I know that this situation is frustrating you non-stop, but I know these girls. Trust me, now they are feeling horrible for sure. They are under a lot of pressure now: school, bully, you…I think the best thing that happened here is that everything exploded yesterday and no in 3-4 more days."

"May I ask why?" asked Troy.

"Because this enormous argument between you is a result of frustration on your part and fear on their part. You have to understand how afraid they are. Though you are saying them to trust on you, the truth is that you don't have any idea about what is to be bullied each day during years. Yesterday everything was too fresh, so the normal thing is that the situation went out of hand and exploded in your faces. If not, probably it would be like a snow ball…getting big each day by without solution. Now we don't have this problem, so let's think about what we have right now, ok?" answered Mrs. Darbus.

The boys were thinking hard about what their teacher had said them. She was right, of course. It was funny how a few words could be as miraculous with their nerves as Mrs. Darbus' had been.

"Ok. What we have to do now?" started Jason, "we go to Gabi's house again and we try to apologized again?"

"No. I want to talk with them too. You have to understand that though they are sorry, the argument is still fresh in their minds. You talking with them now wouldn't be anything positive, trust me" said the teacher, "I'll try to enter in their heads; or at least, I'll try for them to explain to me their version of this problem, ok?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus", chorused the boys.

"And one more thing. Though you all want to know who are those bullies who are hitting them to break their noses or God knows what, you have to understand that you macho skills are not needed at the moment. I mean, though the girls said now who hit them and we took care of them, the main problem would be still here." Darbus said looking each boy at his eyes. She couldn't help but smile once she saw the confusion written in their faces. Those boys were too sweet…but also a bit dumb sometimes.

"You don't need to look at me like this. Don't you see the real problem here?" asked the teacher.

"Well, someone is hitting them, so I think this is the biggest problem" said Troy while the others nodded their heads agreeing with their friend.

"And that, my friend, is where all of you are wrong," explained the teacher, "the main problem here is the girls. They are thinking the worst things about themselves, for God's sake! They are thinking how those idiots who bully her are right, how lowlifes they are, how stupid they are and how ugly they are!! Your main focus here has to be her wellbeing…inwardly. Of course someone beating them is bad; of course someone hurting them physically is bad, but what worries the most to me is how much hurt they are inside…"

* * *

Letting them a moment to think about what she just said, she continued enjoying her frapuccino, while thinking that after that talk, she had to go to Gabi's house to try to talk to the girls. She knew it would be difficult, she knew that probably the girls would be mad, at her and at the boys, but forcing them a little, she knew they'll break, and then is when the truth would be listened. Plus, she was sure the girls wouldn't say her who were their bullies, she had to work a little more with them for that…but like she said to the boys, her first worry was to cure their minds and hearts. After that, everything would go smoothly.

* * *

"Have you understood everything I've said?" asked the teacher. The boys nodded. She could see how their faces were less tensed, it was as if they had lost a huge weight from their backs, and she couldn't be gladder that Troy took her advice seriously. It was obvious that they four alone could do almost nothing. The girls were a lot of things, and stubborn was one of them, so she knew they wanted a mediator between them, which would let her to help them better knowing exactly which were their thoughts, feelings and emotions.

"Ok then. Write in this paper Gabi's address. I am going to talk to them now," started the teacher, and seeing how the boys were about to cut her she knew right away why, "and no, I won't say anything about this meeting, and no, I don't want for you to come with me. And that's final."

Groaning, the boys had to nod because they could see how Darbus' eyes were like too much on fire at the moment, so they were a little scared with her being like that.

"mmm…Mrs. Darbus, I know you won't say us a thing about what you talk with the girls but…could you, please, let us know how things are going, please? We care for them, we are worried for them…and we need to know something…please, I am begging you" Troy said the teacher.

She was taken aback; those four big boys, known as the kings of their school were begging her. At that moment she knew how truly their feelings for those girls were; how powerful was their love for them…and this simple though, brought a sad smile in her face. "Don't worry. I'll call you once I finish my meeting with them. you are right, though…I won't repeat to you what they say to me; but I'll explain you how everything works, ok?" asked the teacher in her sweeter voice.

"Thank you so so much, Mrs. Darbus. I think we could never show you how grateful we are…" said Chad in a some embarrassed way.

"You all are very welcome. Now, give me that address, and I'll cal you later…" said the teacher, and with that, she was gone.

* * *

Our four boys were let there, thinking about everything and sinking each word in their heads. They didn't know if some day they would know who were the girls' bullies, but they so knew that they would be at their side; helping them, having faith in them and showing them how amazing they were.

It was their goal, and they were sure as hell that they would make it.


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, thank you for your reviews, they mean the world to me! :) **

**Ok, now I want to explain something; as you can see, Mrs. Darbus' role in this story is totally different from her role in the movies. Her character here is inspired by one of my teachers who helped me to go trough the bully I suffered. Plus, in the movies she is like crazy, but I love her character since HSM 1, I think it's the funniest, seriously, and in HSM 3 you can see how she has a sweet side too…so I wanted to give her a little homage, and I hope I am doing ok with it :)**

**Anyway, here goes chapter 13. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A lot of things were running through Mrs. Darbus mind while being in a cab going to her house. Of course she would go to Gabi's house, but first she wanted to go to her house to pick something she thought would be needed in order to make the girls believe and trust in her. She was sure as hell that at some point the girls would open their minds and hearts to her, but a "little help" in that department wasn't bad. Or so she thought.

* * *

The boys were still in the Starbucks thinking about what Mrs. Darbus had said them. None of them wanted to be the first to talk because none of them wanted to say the incorrect thing; they were confused. Of course they understood everything the teacher said, but also a little part of them was still focused in to find the girls' bullies to beat them up. A "RING" broke the path of their thoughts.

The first thing they thought that maybe it was the girls, so all of them rushed Zeke on answer the phone. Once he had it in his hand, he could see the caller, and no, it wasn't the girls. Shaking his head a little in order to let his friends know that the girls were no calling them, he pressed the answer button. "My man, what's up?"

"Ok…"

"mmm…well, let me see, wait a second..."

"Guys, are you up for a afternoon in the mall and then some movies?", Zeke asked his friends.

"I am in. At least, until she calls us…" said Troy.

"I agree. I am in too" was Chad answer.

"With me, three" Jason said.

"Ok then, all of us are in. Where do you want for us to meet you all?" he asked on the phone.

"Yeah, I know where it is. Ok then, see you in 15!" and with that, he pressed the end-call button.

"Who was it Zeke?" asked Troy.

"Jimmy" the boy said, "he is going to the mall with Mark, Rick and two or three more of his team mates, and it seems some cheerleaders are going there too."

"Cheerleaders?" asked Chad with a scared face, "I don't want to go with them…"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Plus, this way we can distract themselves a bit…at least until Mrs. Darbus' call. It's Saturday, for Godness' sake! We can't be moping around whining and complaining," started Jason, "remember what Darbus has told us? We are not the victims, so we can't act like that. We don't have any reason to feel pity for us, so move your ass and let's go to the mall now!"

The others laughed at that but began to grab their coats nonetheless. All of them were thinking about the girls, but none of them would admit it aloud, so they acted like everything was fine. At least till Darbus' call, because then, they would have to re-think about their situation.

* * *

The girls were in Gabi's car having some fun on their own. The four of them were singing like crazy with the music louder than ever. "Girls jus wanna have fun" of course. It was their song; it was a song which let them to be free for 3 minutes, to be themselves without worries for 3 minutes, to be people without problems for 3 minutes, and they always took advantage of that.

"ouuuu yeah, giiiiirls just wanna have…fun!" chorused the girls, and then burst out laughing like crazy. They needed that; to be with their sisters having fun, forgetting their problems, laughing, joking…though each one of them had deep in their brain the boys. They knew they were hard the day before; they knew they had to apologize, but like Kelsi had said before, at the moment needed some peace, happiness, fun and to be little selfish on their own. And they were doing exactly that.

Arriving at the parking lot, Gabi parked her car. Once she had it locked, they started to walk to the main entrance arm in arm. Before they arrived there, a screeching made them to stop death in their tracks.

"Awww…the nerdy mice losers also go out of their mousehole from time to time!!" said the voice, "Are you sure you are not lost? This is a mall, not a library, theatre or wherever places you think you have fun"

Our girls took a deep breath and turned their bodies around to face off the owner of the voice.

"Tamera…long time no see you…" Sharpay said in a sweet voice, "I don't know why though…and you girls?" she asked her friends. All of them took the hint to follow her speaking.

"Well, I don't know. Though we have missed you in the school, sweetie. Have you been bored to death locked in your house?" asked Gabi also with her sweeter voice.

"How you dare to reply me?" yelled Tamera.

The rest of the cheerleaders were looking each other. They knew they had to be mad at those girls, but they saw what the school had done with Tamera, plus the ground her parents' imposed her, and they didn't want that for themselves, so positioning behind the head cheerleader, remained silent.

"I think the best question here is another one: why are you bothering us in the mall? I am so fed up with you, your crew and your stupidity. We have the right to be here without having to put up with you. Maybe you rule the school, but we are in the street now. What are you going to do? Hit us? With all these people looking at you? I don't think so." Gabi said signalling a group of people who were looking both groups.

"Gabi is right. You are a coward. If you are alone you don't say us a word. But of course if you are with your friends who, by the way, don't seem too fond with the idea to have problems in the mall, you think you are the queen. So well, flash news, back off. If you are only here trying to insult us, today is not your lucky day, plus, we have better things to do." Taylor said.

"How you dare to talk to me like that bitch?" Tamera yelled.

"The same way you dare to insult and bully us day after day sweetie…" Kelsi answered. And with that, our girls turned around again and began to walk to the main entrance again.

They were feeling powerful. To be able to answer those bitches without have to be at their same poor level was an amazing feeling. For the first time, they had had the last word with them, and smiling, they looked each other. They knew all of them were thinking the same. And the feeling of win, at least one time, was good, totally good…and worth it.

* * *

Tamera and her friends, however, didn't think like that. They were there in their spot dumbfounded: for the first time in their life, someone had dared to talk back at them…leaving them with the words in their mouths.

"Those girls are going to pay. Let's go find the boys. They will know what they have to do…" said the head cheerleader.

* * *

Chad and company arrived to the parking lot in Troy's car. They were still thinking about the girls, and probably they wouldn't stop their thoughts until Mrs. Darbus' call, however they tried and forget all this shit focusing a little bit in to have some fun. Darbus had been right, they weren't the victims in this story, and feeling pity for themselves was the worst thing they could do if they really wanted to help the girls, so pushing those bad thoughts aside, they went to the mall to meet with their friends.

* * *

While our girls were in Victoria's secret looking for some pyjamas and some sweats, they were also having fun. They decided to do a little catwalk in the changing rooms, and occupying the biggest, their laughs could be listened from the outside.

"Come on Shar, show us what you have there!" screamed Gabriella, earning more laughs from their friends. The truth was that they were still high because of their little win in the parking lot with Tamera and her crew.

Sharpay stopped in front of their friends and posing like a model and Kelsi acted like a pap taking photos of her.

"Ok, ok, "angel", now it's my turn. I think I am going to try the baby blue one…" started Taylor, "oh crap, I've grabbed one which is not my size. Could one of you go outside and grab another one, please?"

"I'll go!" answered Gabriella. And grabbing the pyjama Taylor was talking about, she went out of the changing room and went to the rack to look for the correct size. Casually, this rack was behind the shop window, so she was being able to see the rest of the mall. She directed her eyes to a group of teens who were in front of Mc. Donalds, and she could recognize Jimmy and his friends talking with Tamera and her crew.

In a bit she realized what they were talking about; Tamera's face was a poem. But then, something grabbed her eyes. Four boys were walking in their direction, arriving to the group all smiles and shaking hands. Her first thought was to be afraid, but she didn't know why, this thought vanished as fast as it came, cause at the moment, she was thinking a plan…

Widening her eyes once she had that plan more or less clear, she grabbed the pyjama in the correct size and ran to the changing room again.

"Girls girls! Jimmy and his friends are in front of Mc. Donalds with Tamera and company…and Troy and the others have just arrived!" she said in a excited way.

"What?!?!?!!?" chorused her friends. "And why are you so happy about that? Because I can't see the joke here…" Taylor continued.

"Because we can have a little fun with them now. 1. We are in the mall, so they are not going to do anything. 2. Troy and the others are with them. Do you really think they would jeopardize their friendship with the "kings of the school" attacking "their girls" nonetheless? I don't think so…" Gabi said.

"Maybe you are right, but you know that what we do now will mean more hits in the school right?" a scared Kelsi asked her.

"Come on girls, they hit us because "it's fun" for them to do it. They would do it though they didn't see us today…and after the incident with Tamera, I feel capable to face off them. Maybe it's because I know that they are not going to do anything because of Troy and the others but what?" continued Gabriella, "we also have the right to be here, and plus, I know we will be feeling better after that"

"I am in. Gabi is right. They are going to beat us one day of another only because it's their hobby, so I say: why can't we also have a little fun with them?" Sharpay said.

Gabriella and Sharpay were looking at their friends closely. They could see the nuts in their heads running at fast speed. They knew they were weighing their options. They shared a look, and returned their eyes to their friends.

Suddenly, a smile broke on Tay's face. "I am in, you are right. It's our day today!" she screamed smiling.

However, Kelsi was not convinced yet. She was afraid, she didn't want another beating, but she also knew that those jerks would hit her wherever and whenever they wanted not caring about if they faced them off at that moment or not. Taking a deep breath, and in a little voice, she said "Ok, I am in too. But please, don't be so hard with them…we can have a little fun but nothing too much because it would mean a harder beating on Monday, is that clear?"

"Of course, we are not suicidal yet" Sharpay said in her best drama queen voice with made the girls smile. They went to pay their items and taking deep breaths, they went out of the store. They could see the group of teens still in front of the Mc. Donalds, so they went there.

* * *

(While the girls were in Victoria's secret, our boys arrived to meet their friends)

"Troy, my man!" Jimmy said going to them to do their handshake.

"Hey dude…" Troy answered.

All the group interchanged greetings and without a clue of was about to happen, they remained there talking.

* * *

The girls were almost where the rest of the teens were. They hadn't talked about a plan, so hiding behind a column, they decided to think about a little plot of what they were going to say and do.

"Ok, I think we must go there and act totally normal with Tamera and her friends, with Jimmy and his friends and with the boys. Like everything is ok, you know?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, I think you are right. If we are lucky enough, Tamera and her bimbo-blondes-friends will make a fool of themselves…" started Gabriella, "or better, put everything in the open because they could close their big mouths. I'd love for them to admit that they are the bullies and that those boys were who hit us, seriously…being in front of Troy and the others…well, we would have one less problem, because they would know all the truth and we hadn't say anything…"

"Well, I don't think we are this lucky today…but I agree, we have to act like everything is ok. We can't let them see if we are hurt, bad, sad, worried or scared, though we are, but that's beside the point here. They can't know a thing. So try to pretend were the calmest people in the world in front of them" Taylor said.

"It's settled then. Let's go…because after that we are going to go to Gabi's house to hide…I am not planning on to be here with all of them, I am warning you. Imagine our boys go…and we are here with the jerks alone…" said Kelsi, "I don't want to think about all the things they could do then"

"Like I've said, we are not sudicidal…yet," started Sharpay "so don't worry. We act a little and then we are out." And putting her hand in the middle of their circle she continued "sisters?"

Each one of them put her hand on the others' and once the four hands were there, our four girls said "Sisters!" And smiling, they continued with their plan.

"What are they doing here?" the piercing voice of Tamera could be listened while the owner signalling our girls with her finger.

Wincing because of the tone, our girls took a deep breath.

The show was about to start…

**

* * *

**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I don't want to make a huge long chapter with everything in it (Darbus' conversation with the girls, the encounter in the mall, the girls' plan…" so there, a little cliffy. I hope you are not mad :)**

**By the way, I don't know if I'll be able to post till the weekend so just to be sure, I am posting this chapter today…if you are lucky, though, on Saturday a new chapter will be posted :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**First thing I want to tell you: I've changed my penname adding one "y" because this way I have the same penname in fanfiction, in themusicinme, in Team Hudgens' forum, and in Vanessa Anne Hudgens fan forum, but I am still me :)**

**By the way, I want to clarify something: the girls won't hurt themselves. Sharpay's sentence "we are not suicidal…yet", means nothing, I mean, she was in her drama queen mode so…well, she was a little melodramatic, and I like some drama, but not tragedy, so relax :)**

**For the record: 2600 hits, 13 chapters and 36 reviews…I think it's hard to understand those numbers, but well, thanks anyway… :S**

**Well, here goes chapter 14. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke turned around to look at the people Tamera was referring to. Once they saw the four girls, they widened their eyes and opened their mouths to greet them, but the shock was so brutal because of see them again after their last "conversation", plus at the exact same moment they thought the girls were having a conversation with Mrs. Darbus, that they couldn't say a word.

"There is no need to scream Tamera, we are not deaf!!" said Taylor, "and yeah, we are here. Is there anything you want to share with us about that?" added the girl while smirking.

"You can't be here!" yelled the head cheerleader.

Gabi snorted at the sentence Tamera used. "I thought we had left clear that this is a mall, not the school..." and thinking a little bit more, she added "though at the moment this seems corridor A…well, anyway, like we've said you before, if we want to hang out here, we do it. Easy as that".

"If we were in the school…" started Tamera, but she couldn't continue because a voice stopped her.

"You what Tamera?" said the voice, "Don't you think you've already done enough damage?"

All the teens turned their heads following the voice. Our girls widened their eyes. Our boys let out a breath they didn't know they were holding while they looked at the person who had talked with confusion written in their faces. The cheerleaders let out a gasp of surprise. The football jocks didn't know where to hide.

"Mrs…Mrs…Mrs. Darbus!" started Sharpay, and adding while smiling "It's a pleasure to see you here."

"Well dear, I am glad to be here too. Do you think you four could come with me for a moment? I need to discuss something about Drama with you…and I was about to wait till Monday, but I'll take advantage of see you here" asked the teacher in a sweet voice to our girls.

"Of course!" exclaimed Kelsi more than glad because of that meeting meant to be out of the jocks' view, "Well people, we must go…see you all in the school. Bye!"

"Emmm…well, yeah…bye" said the other girls.

And with that, our girls went to Mrs. Darbus was staying, and began to follow the teacher to the coffee parlour. But they couldn't go too far because of Troy.

"Wait! Mrs. Darbus!" exclaimed the boy while running to the group.

Our girls and Mrs. Darbus turned their bodies around. The girls looked at him with confused faces. "Yes Troy?" asked the teacher seeing the girls weren't about to say anything.

"Can I talk to you one moment," started the boy and while looking to the girls he added, "in private?"

The teacher knew right away about what Troy wanted to talk to her, and though she wanted to be out of there as soon as possible, nodded nonetheless, so she and Troy went a couple of meters away from the girls.

* * *

Jimmy and his crew were fuming; they were looking the scene who was taking place in front of their eyes. They were still trying to find their words. They had wanted to attack the girls, but being in front of Troy and company, they didn't dare to make a move because they didn't want to have the kings of their school against them, but their insides were burning hell with their angriness against our girls.

Tamera and her crew were there dumbfounded. A teacher had made shush out of the school. The "nerds" had fought against them with a force and security they didn't know they had. Troy was talking with Mrs. Darbus in private. Chad, Jason and Zeke were looking at the girls with longing in their eyes but still with their eyes narrowed in…confusion? Sadness? Angriness? They didn't know. Something was different there, that was for sure, but they couldn't pick what was that.

* * *

"May I ask what are you doing here?" started Troy, "we thought you were going to Gabi's house to talk with them!" hissed the boy.

"Relax. First, you've asked me for help, and I think I have the right to decide in what way I am going to help you and them here. Second of all, after our meeting I've gone to my house because I needed to pick up something before my conversation with the girls. And third of all, while going to Gabi's house, I have to pass in front of the mall, and I've seen the little encounter Tamera and the cheerleaders have had with Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor in the parking lot, so I've decided to enter here to see if something more happened while being inside."

Her last comment caught Troy's attention. A encounter between the girls and the cheerleaders? That was something bad for sure. Concern and worry were written in his face. "A…a…encounter you say? What happened?"

"I don't know for sure. I only know that it seems the girls have told them to back off, but I am not sure. Look, I need to talk with them, so if you let me, I am taking them out of here" said the teacher in a rush. She could see how Troy was still with a lot of questions in his head, but they couldn't talk more there with this amount of people watching because rumours would start. "Troy, trust me on this, ok? I know what I am doing" finished the teacher while giving him a sweet smile and a wink surreptitiously.

And with that, she was gone with the girls. He stood there dumbfounded a little, but shaking his head to clear his head, he went to where his friends were staying. He could read his friends' faces, but shaking his head, they knew he was telling them that this wasn't the moment to talk.

"What was this about?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh, nothing. I needed to ask her something about the English project." Troy answered right away congratulating himself for his quick answer.

"Oh ok. Well, which movie do you want to watch, then?" the football captain asked.

"You see…we can't. In fact, after what Darbus has just told me, we need to discuss a little more our project boys, our initial plans are wrong…" said Troy while trying to make his friends understand that he needed to talk with them in private about the girls.

They, understanding him, nodded and saying their goodbyes, went to the parking lot to go to somewhere where Troy could explain himself.

* * *

"Mrs. Darbus," started Gabriella, "where are we going? The coffee parlour is in the other direction". The girls were confused; they didn't know what was happening there.

"I know" was the teacher's simple response. And with that, she closed her mouth. The girls interchanged looks. Mrs. Darbus behaviour was confusing them, but followed the teacher nonetheless.

It was not until they arrived at the parking lot that the teacher turned around to face the girls. "I need to talk with you four. Do you think we could go to one of your houses?" asked the teacher. The girls crossed their eyes again, and seeing their doubts, Darbus added "It's very important, girls…I need to talk with you all today, it can't wait till Monday"

"Well…our parents are not at home. They are in a trip…so maybe we could go to my house where you all have your things. What do you think?" asked Gabi.

"Ok then. I see you all there in 10" said the teacher. And with that, she went to her car.

The girls were still there dumbfounded, but when they saw the teacher reversing her car, they rushed to Gabi's car to follow her.

Surely, 10 minutes later both cars were in Gabi's driveway.

Gabi took the lead; she opened the door, turned off the alarm and went inside, followed by all her friends and their favourite teacher. Entering in the living room, she left her bag in one of the chairs and went to where the sofas were. She sat in one of them, followed by their friends, while Mrs. Darbus chose the other which was just in the opposite. She needed to see their faces while they were having the talk.

She could see how nervous the girls were. Their eyes were dancing around the room while not were in each other faces; confusion, worry and in a weird way…relief were written in their faces.

Clearing her throat, Gabriella was the first to speak. "Would you like something to eat or drink, Mrs. Darbus?"

"Well, it's almost lunch time, so I am good at the moment dear, but thank you so much" answered the teacher.

Giving her a little smile, Gabriella returned to her "dumb mode". The teacher could see right there that the girls were dying to know what was all of that about, but none of them dared to speak, so clearing her throat, to gain the girls' attention, she began her explanation.

"I know you are all a little confused by my behaviour in the mall…and now, am I right?" started the teacher in her sweetest voice.

"Well, if we must say the truth, I think I am talking on behalf of all of us, if I answer you with a yes" said Taylor.

Laughing a little, the teacher couldn't help but nod. It was so obvious for her…she really knew them more than themselves. "Ok. First of all, I want to know how you are after yesterday's events…"

"Well, I am better. And I think all of us are a little in shock…but we are doing ok," started Gabriella, "I think" she said as an afterthought while looking her friends.

"Yeah…I mean, we know what happened because Gabi has explained it, but we are still trying to understand what's happening in general, you know? We are still trying to understand why people is treating us like we were shit or something like that…same old, same old…" answered Kelsi.

"I see…Gabi, dear, could you explain to me what happened yesterday, please?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

Gabi interchanged a worried look with her friends; she didn't want to explain what had happened because that would mean to talk about how the football team bullied them, and they weren't prepared for that. Sensing her distress, Mrs. Darbus hurried in reassure them. "You don't have to tell me who did it Gabi, I only want to know what had happened"

"Well, I was in the library…and someone took me to the classroom, and there this person and some friends beat me" was Gabriella summary.

"Ok. Well, forgetting this topic for the time being, I want for you to talk me about the bully you all are suffering in the school. You can be calm, anything you tell me here won't be repeated with anybody" reassured the teacher.

"Mrs. Darbus, I appreciate your words, seriously, I do, but…you know people bully us, we've already explained it to you more than once…I mean, there is no need to repeat over and over again which are our "school problems"…" said Sharpay.

"Well, if this is the way you think…do you reckon you could listen a story I have to tell you?" continued the teacher.

The girls didn't know where they were going with this conversation, and still a little confused, they couldn't help but nodded.

"Ok. The first think I want for you to know is…that I know very well what are you going through" said the teacher, and seeing their eyes widened in shock, giving them a sad smile, she put in Gabi's knees her high school book opened in a page where you could see a pic of her more than 20 years ago old, with insults written in her page, "I was bullied too…" finished the teacher in a petite voice.

**

* * *

**

**Well, the next chapter will be the entire conversation about the teacher and the girls. I don't know if you saw this coming or not, so please, tell me it in your reviews (if you review).**

** I am sorry to cut the story here, seriously, but the ideas I have for that conversation demand a long and hard chapter…so I prefer to end things here, and the next chapter will be everything about Mrs. Darbus and the girls' conversation. Prepare yourselves, because the next one will be pretty hard…but I hope I'll write it in the way I've already planned it in my head, making you feel the intensity of the topic and of everything will be said. Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! The first think I need to say is this warning: this chapter is extremely hard, well, at least for me, so if you read it, prepare you****rselves for some pretty serious, strong and hard things, ok? This will be, mainly, like a Mrs. Darbus monologue (in italics) because she is explaining her story to the girls. So the italics will be her explanation, and the normal letter will be like the interaction between the girls and the teacher.**

**I hope you'll like it…and that you will be able to feel a little some of the things I am going to describe here. And yeah, those things happen, because EVERYTHING I am going to write here are things I've suffered in the past.**

**Anyway, stop with my rambling and there, here goes chapter 15. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The girls looked at their teacher with wide eyes. Everything was falling in its place: she was this worried about them because she suffered a strong bully in the past. Realization about how hard it was being for her this revival fell down the girls' brains, so they tried to show her understanding with their eyes. They couldn't talk, they knew they were about to cry, and they didn't want to make the teacher already feel more uncomfortable, which would happen if she saw them cry.

Mrs. Darbus returned to her position in the sofa in silence. She knew she was about to open a Pandora box there; all her feelings would be in the open, all her fears would be in the open, all her weaknesses would be in the open, and each bad memory was still living in her head would be revived. The truth is that, though she was ok with her and her life at the being moment, in the past her life had been hell. She had never been able to forget each episode of bully she suffered. Of course she has been able to forgive some of her bullies, in fact, a couple of them were her friends, but the journey is long and hard, with obstacles before every step.

She looked the girls. She could see how their tears were filling their eyes, but she also could see how they didn't want for them to fall. The strength an will-power those girls had was amazing to see. She knew they would be better: an immense battle was happening in their heads, and she could see how a little part of them was beginning to rebel against the bully while the other believed in everything those idiots were saying them.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself a little, she began with her story…

* * *

"_Everything started when I was 9 years old. Until then, I had been a happy kid. I was always laughing and smiling, I didn't have problems with anyone. I had a lot of friends, I was invited to every birthday party…I mean, I was like every kid should be: happy, content, without worries, with friends…but like I've said, one day everything changed._

_I still remember how everything began: a new kid arrived at my school. He was repeating a year because of his grades, so he was a year older than us. He thought it was funny to pick someone and to make fun of him/her…and he chose me._

_You see, I was a normal-fat girl. At that age, some girls were still little girls, while others were starting to change their bodies into a more "woman-y" body. I was one member of this second group. This boy, Peter was his name, began to insult me. Fat, cow and some other pretty names were what I had to listen every day. The truth is that, at first, I always answered him. He was nobody to bring me down, and I already knew that I had friends, so I was no worried for this._

_At first, no one followed him…but at some point, some people added themselves to this "bullies group". Like I've said, only 5 people, more or less, attacked me. I still had my friends, my family, and my "normal childhood", so I was still a happy kid._

_Like you already know, at that ages is something common to have a "best friend". Well, I remember two girls. They were those so called "best friends", and one of them, who hated people chewing gum (you know how I adore it!) began to get angry at me because of that. After those "accusations" if you can called them that, she began to say how I wanted to "separate" them, how I wanted for them to stop their friendship. Everything was a lie, of course, but she thought that was the best way to…I don't know, win people or something._

_She began to insult me. Every time, things about my body, like Peter, while still spreading those false rumours about me. They only talked to me if it was for insult me, if not, they didn't talk to me at all. Soon, her best friend began to act the exact same way._

_In my class there were another "best friends", and believing in everything my bullies were saying, they stopped to talk to me but only to insult me. Not long after that, no one in my class talked to me. I only received insults from them. Fat, "potato fat and big", elephant, cow, whale, aircraft carrier…well, the list has no end…"_

* * *

The girls were sat there speechless. They were thinking about how hard it must have to be for their loving teacher. They knew what was to have people against you, they knew what was to have people not talking to you…but though some jocks and cheerleaders were insulting them, not every person in their classes only talked to them to insult them. Huge tears were falling from their eyes. Understanding about how miserable she had to feel at that moment in her life…plus, being 9 years old, when your life is the school life, they couldn't believe how she could get over it.

However, Taylor couldn't help but interrupt their teacher to ask her a question. "Mrs. Darbus, why your parents didn't transfer you to another school where no one knew you and bullied you?"

"Because of the same reason you all are still at East High" was the simple teacher's answer.

Again, realization fell on their brains. She didn't explain anything to her parents…their same situation. Nodding in understanding, the teacher took the opportunity to continue.

* * *

"_After my class stopped to talk to me if not to bully me, everyone in my grade did the same. So I have no one friend in my school. Everyone began to insult me. And always because of my body._

_In my house no one knew a thing, and I didn't plan to tell anyone what was happening to me in the school._

_Soon, my self esteem became non-existent. The "funny" thing, is that if I at first could to answer them and tell them to back off, when this amount of people began to insult me without reason, I couldn't say anything against them. I was afraid that the most I said meant more insults, so I remained silent. Of course I never told anyone what was happening, nor my parents or my teachers. People only insulted me when there were no teachers near, so there weren't any witnesses: only me and them. With that, of course, it was as if they had won the lottery: they could insult and bully me, but I didn't tell anybody, so they were free to do and say whatever they wanted._

_Soon things became worse. Three months went by, and I was still in the same situation. In my free times, I was hided in the farthest corner in the playground because I didn't want for them to find me…but they always found me…"_

* * *

At the moment Mrs. Darbus had enormous tears falling from her eyes. You could read pain in neon letters written in her face. You could see how tormented had been she while suffering all this cruelty, how alone she felt, how sad she felt. The teacher stopped her story to take a deep breath. It was being harder than she thought it would be…though she was willing to end her story. She needed for those girls to know everything, every detail, every feeling, every thought…everything.

The girls, though, were shaking in fear. In fear of what was about to come, in fear of how similar were both their situations…though Mrs. Darbus' was worse. One by one, they grabbed each other hands. It was a little support, but they needed this reassurance which was to know the other was side by side.

* * *

"_Everything changed one Sunday. Martha, one of my "friends", who lived two streets from my house, called me. She was fatter than me, but her mother was a teacher, so no one dared to insult her or to say bad things about her in fear that the school did something to them. She called to ask me if I wanted to go to her house to play. I asked her what about all the insults she was saying me in the school, and her answer was that I was her best friend, but she didn't want for her to be alone too…so her proposal was to be friends outside school, but there she would continue to insult me._

_I know that at the moment my answer would had been "NO", but like I've said before, when you are 9 years old, your life is the school and everyone is in there, so I accepted her idea. It was better than nothing._

_The truth is that I was broken inside. In my house I had to pretend everything was ok with me. And at first no one suspected anything, neither my old sister with who I am attached to the hip, but in the end of those 3 months my parents saw that something wasn't right. I hardly smiled, I hardly laughed. I wasn't my usual self. So they went to talk with my teacher. She told them I didn't have any problem in the school. My grades were still ok and my attitude was the same as always. My parents didn't buy it, and asked to talk with the psychologist of the school. Amelia was her name…a charming lady, she was the sweetest…_

_Though I was still not saying anything, my parents were looking at me with closer eyes, and in the school the teachers always were looking at me just in case they could find what was happening with me. Of course, soon every teacher knew something wasn't right. They paid more attention to me and they realized how I was not my usual self, so the psychologist called me to her office to talk._

_I didn't say a word about the bullying I was suffering, I told her everything was ok. However, she was cleverer than me, and of course could see through my lies. _

_I hardly went out of my house. I was afraid to go to the street and that some random people could insult or bully me, so my life was home-school-home-school-home-school…nothing more, nothing less._

_At some point during those 3 months, the two "best friends" who started everything called me one day to tell me that I was forgiven, and that I was their friend…but only outside school. In the school they would still insult me because they didn't want to be alone without friends. Another deal I accepted because it was better than nothing._

_However my intention was still to remain silent, and that people were still insulting me, well, except my "Sunday's friend" and those two "outside school's friends" like I called them, the truth is that one night my brain inform on me. I was sharing my bedroom with my sister, so one night, while I was sleeping, I dreamt about the bullying in the school. My screams of "stop please, leave me alone" awoke my sister who, worried, stood there listening what I was saying. Then she discovered everything. She went to my parents' room to wake them because she wanted for them to listen what I was saying. _

_When they could see how I was crying the hardest they'd seen me cry, they awoke me. And then and there the only thing I could do was to hug my mother for dear life and cry. My sister went to her room at 2 am, and until 6 am my tears didn't stopped. We four were 4 hours sitting in my bed, they trying to calm me, I crying and crying incapable t…t…to s….sa….say a…a….a wo…word."_

* * *

Mrs. Darbus was crying hard at the moment. She hardly could talk, and her lasts words had been a whisper. In a beat the girls were sitting in the ground hugging the teacher, trying to console the teacher, trying to give her strength, trying to take her pain away…but they couldn't. They themselves were almost in hysterics; they were crying and suffering for their teacher. They could see her pain, and they were feeling it in their bodies, brains and souls.

More than five minutes passed by, and the five women were in the same position. Hugging each other, crying…it was a break hearting scene.

However, Mrs. Darbus knew she had to continue with her story, so trying to take deep breaths to calm herself, she disentangled from the hug, and giving the girls a little sad smile, she said "Ok…let me continue, please…", and blew her nose to clear it and be able to continue her talking. "Gabriella dear, could you give me some water please?" she asked.

"Of course…I'll…I'll be right back…" and running to the kitchen, she grabbed 5 bottles of water. Returning to where the others were, she dealed them and took a sit in the same spot she was before.

Taking a big sip, Mrs. Darbus said her thanks and, repositioning herself in the sofa, took another deep breath. She was ready to continue…

* * *

"_After that night, my parents went to talk to my teachers again. Of course, they knew which the problem was at the moment. They couldn't say any name, but knowing the problem, they wanted for the school to pay more attention to my behaviour and everything that was around me while being in the school._

_My teachers tried to make me talk in every possible way, but I never said a word. I was afraid._

_Seeing that the situation was still the same, my parents told me that they were about to transfer me to another school. My answer was a yelled no. They looked at me like I was an alien…they couldn't understand why I didn't wanted to be transferred, but I was firm there, I didn't wanted to go to another school, and I asked them to not transfer me…"_

* * *

"Why? I mean, if they gave you the option to start again in another school, why your answer was "no"?" asked Kelsi.

"Well, I really don't know. I like to think that a part of me was still strong enough to face them, to survive there with everything. Maybe it was the way my brain has to tell me that I had to hold…," said the teacher, "I don't know. The thing is that I wasn't transferred…against everyone opinion. And I am proud of it." Finished the teacher with a smile on her face.

"Why?" chorused the girls. They looked each other and smiled…sisters till the end, that was for sure.

"Because now I am stronger because of that. Because I got over it. Because now I think about me in a good way. Because if I suffered all of that and I am still here, alive, happy, with an amazing life, doing what I like to do…everything was worth it. I wouldn't be me if not because of that…" Mrs. Darbus said.

"Co…co…could you con…continue…please?" asked Gabriella. The truth was that Mrs. Darbus' story was something hardly to believe in, but they could see the teacher was being sincere. She was opening her heart to them, and, apart from feel honoured for that, the respect they felt for her increased a lot. They'd always loved her…she had always been their favourite teacher, but after that? God, after that their opinion about her was a thousand times better.

Sensing their interest, their need to know more about her, brought happiness to her heart. She knew they were already learning from her story, they were realizing that their situation was bad, but it sill could be worse, that they had to have faith in themselves…and she couldn't be prouder of them for that. Though they still had some reservations…she knew the story was penetrating in their brains, they had let her story to teach them some things, and though she was suffering at the moment because of remind everything she suffered while being a kid, she knew it was worth it.

Nodding her head, Mrs. Darbus continued with her story…

* * *

"_One day, the psychologist of the school came into my classroom. My teacher took me to the corridor because the psychologist wanted to talk with my classmates, but she didn't want for me to hear what was about to be said there…_

_Now I still have no idea. In fact, I preferred to not know it…and I am still thinking in the same way. _

_Well, the only thing I know is that, after that day, the three girls who talked with me outside the school talked with the other girls…and then they began to talk to me again but not to insult me. Now I know that I should had told them to back off, to leave the hypocrisy aside, but well, same old same old…I didn't like to be alone or to be insulted, so I accepted everything they offered me._

_The school finished this year "well", I mean, some people still insulted me, and I still was a tomb about that. No one defended me once…but at least, I could play with them during free periods, I could lunch with them…_

_Though my "school life" was better, the truth is that my self esteem was still non-existent. You see, that summer, my family and I went to California to see my mother's family who all live there, and I couldn't go to the beach. I was ashamed of myself. Luckily for me, my grandparents' house has a big pool, so I spent my summer there…or maybe in the beach late in the evening, when no one was there. I stopped to talk with my cousins. I only talked with my parents, my sister and my grandparents; nor my uncles, aunts or every other relative._

_My parents were still worried, but they could see how with them and my sister I was my normal being again, so they let me be thinking about the hard year I'd lived. They thought I deserved a break, and they gave it to me._

_Soon, summer holidays finished, and was the time we had to return to Alburquerque because school was about to start. _

_Everything was ok. Still they were some idiots who bullied me, but nothing over the top, which I was grateful with…till October, the 20__th__. You see, this day is my birthday, and they thought about "the perfect gift" they could give me._

_The Gift was a shoe box full of sweets and chocolates. I felt super happy at the moment, because I though everything was ok again…but I was wrong. _

_It was free period, I needed to take a medicine so my teacher let me go to my class to be able to take it. When I opened the door, I found a scene which made me wanna cry. Everyone who had put something in the box…was grabbing it. I didn't mind to share it with them, in fact, once they gave me the box I offered it to everyone. But…they gave it to me to see if I shared it or not. And the insults began…_

_This time, however, were not as worse as the previous year. The full bully went through a couple of weeks or so. And though during the year people still bullied me, the truth is that no was everybody…and I could live with that…"_

* * *

The girls were with her hearts in punches. Mrs. Darbus' story was the hardest thing they'd listened. Of course there are loads of people in worse situations…but…from their nearest circle; Mrs. Darbus was the person with the toughest story. That was for sure.

The girls were admiring her more each word by. To be able to go through all this shit…and still have enough force to share it, to face it, to learn from it…was something amazing.

* * *

"_Even though things never were totally ok again, the truth is that I could cope with my situation at the moment. No one defended me, but not everyone was insulting and bullying me. My life was still house-school-house-school, and I only interacted with my parents and my sister. At that time, they were my only contact with the exterior world. They tried to help me…but my self esteem was too broken. At the moment, it couldn't be arranged, so __they let me be…while trying to prevent me to close myself in a total way. However, the next year things become worse…too much worse…"_

* * *

The girls lifted their heads. This "too much worse" caught their attention. There was more? And worse? They couldn't imagine what would it be…but they were sure about something: anything good. Holding a breath, they interchanged their looks…and then directed their eyes to look at their teacher.

Mrs. Darbus stopped again…the hardest part was what she was about to tell them. The truth is that only a few people knew that…some of her closer friends, the people who bullied her, her husband and her nearest family (sister and parents). Part of her was still like ashamed of it, though it wasn't her fault…

* * *

"_The next year…not only I was abused verbally but also physically. The first beat was at one of the boys' birthday. He brought to the school some candies, a cake and some soft drinks to celebrate a little party in the classroom with everybody and with the teacher. He distributed the candies' bags: one for each person. When he was in front of me…he pretended to give it "mine" to me, but at the last moment, he grabbed it back. I was the only person in the class without sweets…and though now I know it seems a silly thing, the truth is that, at the moment, it broke me a little more._

_After lunch, we were in the classroom again with the teacher. She was cutting the cake so each one of us could eat a piece. Suddenly another teacher entered in the classroom to tell my teacher that she was needed on the phone, so both teachers went to the teachers' lounge leaving us alone._

_My classmates took advantage of that. They closed the curtains, they turned on the lights and they cornered me. Two of them grabbed my arms while 3 more of them began to kick me in my stomach._

_I fell to the ground because of the pain…and then they took some cake and put it in my hair and shoes. They grabbed my glasses and broke them. They began to throw books, chairs and tables at me…while some of them were still kicking and punching me. Everyone in the classroom throw something at me: a punch, a kick, a book, a chair, a table…anything…and everyone was laughing hard…while I was curled in a ball in the ground crying and asking for mercy._

_One of them, tired of the effort to beat me this bad was out of the classroom, and he could listened how some teachers were talking about how noisy was our class, so they decided to go there to see what was happening. He warned the others and suddenly every hit stopped, the curtains were opened again, everyone was sitting in their desks again, the lights were off…it was as if nothing had happened there. The teacher, however, when entered in the classroom the first thing he saw was at me curled in the ground._

_He came to me, but I wasn't registering anything, so when I felt his hand in my back, I screamed: part of me because of the pain my back was suffering, and the other in fear of my classmates. When I registered who he was, I hugged him, and he rocked me back and forth trying to console me. It was an impossible task. He carried me to the bathroom to clean my face, cuts and hair. I couldn't walk…they had broken my ankle._

_When I was calmer, he carried me to the teachers' lounge. There, my teacher saw me…in fact, the 10 teachers who were there came running to where he was standing with me crying hard in his arms._

_Of course, they asked me who had attacked me this brutal way, but I didn't say a word. One of my teachers rang my parents. The others went to my classroom to tell my classmates off for beating me. I was carried to the principal's office, where I continued to cry in silence._

_Thirty minutes or so after that, my parents arrived at the school. When I saw them I got up from the chair where I had been put in, and tried to run to them. My broken ankle gave me away and I fell again. In a beat my parents were by my side. My father gathered me in his arms where I buried my head in his neck while crying non stop._

_My parents told the teachers that at the moment they were taking me to the hospital, but that the next day they wanted to talk with every teacher in the school. Of course the principal told them his ok, and we went to the hospital. While being in the car, I brought up…I was feeling dizzy._

_When we arrived to the hospital, some colleagues of my mother (she is a doctor) were waiting for us with a stretcher. I was put there, and after 3 hours, I could go home: one ankle and one wrist broken, a lot of bruises in everywhere, a concussion…_

_After the painkillers they gave to me, I fell asleep in the car while going to my house. I woke the next day in my bed, wearing my pyjamas and with a terrible headache._

_The school and my parents always asked me who was who beat me…but I never said their names. Now I still know perfectly who were, but I couldn't tell anybody._

_With all of this…my self esteem went from non-existent to non-existent². I didn't know what the school did to my classmates after that, when I returned to the school 10 days after the beat, people apologized but I didn't care anything. I said ok to everyone…but it was too late, I was totally and completely broken in the inside…_

_Until 10 years after that…I didn't went to the beach at a "normal hour", my life was only my family…but I began to loose some weight, and the confidence in myself grow. With that, I began to talk with my aunts, uncles and cousins…forming an incredible bond with some of them that now, is still super strong."_

* * *

The girls were sat there dumbfounded. They were looking a totally different Mrs. Darbus. They were still registering everything she had explained them…and huge tears couldn't be stopped from their fall.

Mrs. Darbus was looking at them. She was also crying…heck, that seemed to be a soap opera! But she had lifted a weight she had inside her chest explaining her story to the girls. She knew they would learn a lot with it. She knew that at some point, they would earn confidence in themselves. She knew how her self esteem was little, or almost non-existent in some of them, but she was positive about everything.

She wanted to let them to think about it, she was sure they would want to ask her some things after their brains had registered everything, after her story sank into their minds…and she wanted to be ready for that. At that moment started the real "therapy" with the girls, and she was aware of it.

She needed to approach the topic to their situation again…but she had to be careful if she didn't want for them to be afraid.

Tentatively, she ran her eyes through each girl trying to read their faces, trying to know what they were thinking, what they were feeling…and though she still needed to talk with them, she already could see some things: pain, sadness, rage, misery, sorrow, ache, hurt…

The girls' eyes were dancing around the living room…looking each other, looking at Mrs. Darbus…trying to find the final clue, trying to find the Key to their freedom, to their happiness.

Mrs. Darbus took a deep breath…she was willing to start the conversation with the girls again…she had faith in them, she knew that at some point they would broke, and then is when she needed to be there, because she knew perfectly what they were suffering, she knew what she could do to make them to feel better…and she couldn't wait.

She needed to give them strength, confidence, self esteem…she needed to show them how important they were, she needed to teach them how to be happy again, and though the truth is that this is something the bullied person has to do alone, she wanted to be the light who showed them the path.

She was ready.

She couldn't wait.

The question was: were the girls actually ready?

**

* * *

**

**Ok people, this is Mrs. Darbus story. The next chapter will be the girls' reaction, the girls' feelings and everything. They won't repeat the same they explained the boys, it will be a chapter where the girls and the teacher will interchange feelings, emotions…but not reviving again what has happened to each one of them.**

**I hope you'll feel something after reading this chapter…if not, well, I've tried my best. I know it's hard, well, at least I think this is the hardest chapter…but hey, you don't have to think it too. This is my opinion.**

**Also, I want to say sorry to cut it here…but this was more a filler, the story is about the girls and the boys, and I needed to introduce a little Mrs. Darbus' life to help the girls to feel better and to be able to advance on the plot.**

**I know I've said I wouldn't ask you again for your reviews, but I ask you to review that chapter. It has been hard for me to write it (I ended it with tears falling from my eyes remembering when all those things happened to me), and I want to know if I've put here the enough feeling, sensation and heart…so please, review this chapter though you don't review anyone more.**

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you Mollie for your review****…and your words! ;)**

**Here goes chapter 16. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Mrs. Darbus was looking the girls closely. She could read them like a book, and she knew that a lot of questions were running through their minds. However, she didn't know who would be the first of them to talk. She preferred to let them be a little more…she didn't want to pressure them because that would mean another barrier, another obstacle, and she couldn't allow them to close themselves more.

"Mrs. Darbus…can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked with a trembling voice.

"Of course dear…if I've explained my story to you is because I want for you to be comfortable with me, and if you have questions, I'm glad I can help you" answered the teacher with a sweet voice.

"How can you got over it? I mean…it was pretty hard, and I think it's incredible you are this good now…" was Gabriella answer.

"Well…I don't know how I got over it. I know that I felt broken, I felt depressed…because of what they were saying to me, but a part of me didn't want to believe them. It was as if my brain was divided in two parts…and that both parts were having a fight, you know?" explained the teacher, "sometimes I wanted to die…but sometimes my only worry was to fight against them, was to win them, to show them that they couldn't win over me. And I suppose that this part won at some point."

"But…I mean, I also have this feeling that a battle is taking place in my head…but…I don't know, I think it's a lost battle in my case," said Sharpay, "when they call me loser or shit or library mouse…well, I don't know…but…if this amount of people thinks this way, maybe they are right…" finished the girl with tears running down her cheeks.

"Dear, here is where you are wrong." Darbus said. "Do you want to know what I think about it?"

The four girls nodded and the teacher took a deep breath. She could see they were dieing to learn how to get over their bullies, and she had to be careful with her words there. It was as if she was walking by quick-sands; one wrong word and their brains wouldn't understand her they way she wanted.

"Ok girls, things are like this: when you are in school and high school, your life is the school. Obviously, those who bully you think that real life is the same as that school life, with the same rules, the same cliques…but this is a wrong idea. They'll learn it at some point in their life, and probably, more than one of them will receive back what he or she is doing right now to you…" explained the teacher, "but you have to understand that while there are people who think this way, there are another amount of people who don't think this way…but don't want to be alone or picked, so he or she is following the leaders, if you know what I mean."

"But why? I mean, how they can think that in real life those stupid cliques exist?" asked Taylor.

"mmm…well, I think that if when you are younger your parents don't show you how you have to respect everybody, how you can't think that you are better than anyone…when you are a teen those concepts are living in your brain," Mrs. Darbus said, "I mean, they can't think another thing because is what they have been thinking all their life. Of course at some point they will learn how things work. Of course at some point they will forget those stupid social rules…but while this doesn't happen, you have to be brave. The losers are them to think this way."

"But that means that they won't stop the bully till somebody stop them" Kelsi said.

"Or till somebody faces them off…" said Darbus.

The girls interchanged looks, they could see where the teacher was coming from, and they knew that she was probably right, but, as always, to face the bullies off meant more bullying, and they didn't were sure about if they could handle more bullying or not…but they thought the answer was "no".

"Look girls…I know how hard is to fight against them…I know your brains they are right…but your fight is not a physical fight. You have to fight with your brains. You don't have to be as low as them. Your brain has to fight against believe in their words…because they are not true." Darbus said, "For example, can you tell me what you really think of yourselves, please?"

"Well…I used to think that I was a major loser…but then I started to date Chad…and I don't know…it's like with him I am myself, I can be myself, and then I think better about me…" said Taylor.

"And that's beautiful Taylor. To find someone who let you be yourself, who respects you, who encourages you…it's the most amazing thing. I think Chad here is like your rock…and while your brain is still weak, you have to lean on him, you have to believe in his words, because his words come from his heart, and those words are the words which are really important and meaningful" said Darbus.

"Probably you are right…but…I don't want to be a clingy girlfriend, I mean, I don't want to lean on him too much because maybe he will get tired of me and then dump me…" answered the girl with a sad voice.

"Taylor…no. I don't know if he loves your or not…in fact, your relationship has less than a week of life," answered Gabriella, "but he likes you a lot. Look how he defends you! Look how he supports you! If he didn't like you, he wouldn't be doing all of that…"

Mrs. Darbus was ecstatic; this was what she was hoping for. Surely, their friends' words would have more value for each other than hers, and the fact that each other could be a little psychologist for the others was the best, because that would mean that part of their brains, the correct part, would be fighting hard and…in a weird way, winning.

"I know how he defends and support me…but…what if he gets tired of me?"

"I'll kick his ass!" exclaimed Sharpay in her best drama queen mode. Her comment made the other four women to laugh.

Mrs. Darbus knew the girls needed those laughs, they needed to feel good with themselves because that would mean that her words would penetrate in their brains better.

"Really Taylor, you are amazing! If he dumps you, which I doubt because he seems clever, is that he is not worth it, not you. Who has the problem is him, not you." Kelsi said.

"She's right…you know? Who knows you better than us Tay? If we say that you are a great person is because we know it for sure. We are not guessing, we are knowing, and you have to believe in us." Gabriella said.

"Emmmmmm…girls…do you realize that everything you are saying to me is the same I think about you? And each one of us about the others for that matter?" asked Taylor.

The girls widened their eyes. Taylor was right! They had to believe in what each one of them was saying because their words were not supposition, they were knowledge. Who could know them more than their sisters? No one. This was like a cold shower for them.

Mrs. Darbus was looking at them closely. She could see how their brains were registering this new discovery. She couldn't be happier. While they were thinking good about themselves, though only a little part of their brains believe in that, she knew a huge step to the total recovery had been made.

"Maybe now I am thinking this way, ok. I mean, I know you love me, like I love you all, and I know you wouldn't say anything bad about me…but you can't be objective. You are my friends!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"But that we being your friends doesn't mean we can't say you the truth. On the contrary, if we think you are doing something bad, or we don't like your behaviour we tell it to you…and that is what a real friend does: to be sincere." Gabi said.

"Gabi is right Taylor. The real friend will always tell you the truth, though is a bad truth for you or a truth you don't want to see or listen. You four are friends, what each one of you tell the others, is real, so you have to believe in each other words." Darbus said.

"But…we three," started Kelsi while pointing to herself, Gabi and Sharpay, "don't have a boyfriend…so we don't have a rock…"

"Well, maybe you three don't have a boyfriend right now…but you have your own knight in armour…" said the teacher with an amused voice while looking at her nails.

"Wh…wh…what? We don't have anything of the sorts!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"Right. Well, I'll tell Troy, Zeke and Jason what you three think of them…" continued the teacher.

"NO!!!" chorused the girls.

Mrs. Darbus started to laugh out loud. "Girls," she said between laughs, "of course I won't tell anything…but you have to admit here and now that you are feeling something for those boys." Sharpay, Gabi and Kelsi looked at each other blushing. Taylor was laughing hard because of see her friends super red, and because thinking about how the boys were with them, was pretty obvious that there were some feelings between them.

"Well…I admit that maybe, and I am saying maybe, me and Troy are in a weird way connected. But I don't know if I have feelings for him or not…" Gabriella said while blushing.

"If you put it this way, Zeke and me also are connected then." Sharpay said.

"Come on, if you put things like that is obvious we four are connected with them…the thing is, are we feeling something for them?" Kelsi said.

"That's not the point. Even though we would have feelings for them they won't feel nothing about us in that way…" said Gabriella.

"And why is that dear?" asked the teacher.

"Because they are the kings of the school. Every boy wants to be them, every girl want to be with them. Plus, with all the beautiful girls that go to East High…they wouldn't choose us in a million years!" said Gabriella.

"I disagree here Gabi. In fact, I am sure the boys would disagree too if they would know what you all are thinking…" Mrs. Darbus said.

"Why?" asked Sharpay, "Gabi is right!"

"No. Every person has something which makes she/he amazing. You four have a lot of good qualities, and because of a group of jerks, you are too blind to see them. Each one of you is a caring and sweet person, each one of you is someone who knows how to listen and how to help the others, each one of you is worried about your future forgetting things which aren't, and won't be, important, you four are living your life in the way you want to live it, you four are pretty, and if I have to talk like a boy, I am sure I would have to say you four are hot!" said the teacher while laughing.

Her last comment made the girls laugh too. The nightmare where the girls had been living since a couple of days ago had disappeared. The black clouds weren't there. The sun was starting to shine. Their fears were little at the moment.

"Girls, seriously, you are good people. You four are beautiful inside and outside. Don't let them get to you. Forget what those jerks are saying, seriously…it's not worth it. What it's really important is what people who really knows and loves you think…and mainly, what you four think of yourselves. If you four think poor things about yourselves, you are letting your bullies to have more path to go through, I mean, you don't have to think that you are better than anyone, but you can't no love yourself. If you think well about yourself, all the crap your bullies are saying won't penetrate in your brain." Darbus said.

"But after all those years listening how shit we are…it's hard to believe how amazing we are, Mrs. Darbus…" said Sharpay in a sad voice.

"I already know that Sharpay, believe, I do. But you have to learn about how to separate the people who bulls you in two groups: the first one, those who really think what they are saying, and the second one, those who do it because of the fear to be alone." Said the teacher. "That's not an excuse, I know that, but if you think about it in that way, you'll see how less people than you think, think about you in bad terms. I learned this trick once I started to get better with myself. No one has any excuse to bully anyone, but…well, I felt better once I started to think this way…"

"It make sense...but I suppose that we…well, we have to learn to think this way. We can't achieve it in only one day…this is a process, right Mrs. Darbus?" said Taylor.

"You are right. Which is really important here is, first, for you to believe in yourselves, and when you are not feeling well with yourselves, try to find the others…lean in each other girls, you don't need the boys, you four only need yourselves because you really know what the other is feeling. Of course to have the boys by your side is something amazing and positive, but seriously, only the people who can totally understand you is who will make you feel better…and remember that I know perfectly well what I am talking about…" explained the teacher in a caring voice.

"And the second one?" asked Kelsi.

"The second one is to learn how to ignore people who are not worth it. This is the most difficult part, I know it, but you have to try with all your strenght. I don't know who are your bullies, but I have my guesses and I am pretty sure I am not wrong, but I respect your decision of not tell anything. Of course I know Tamera is one of them…heck, I've seen her in action twice…and her crew is also behind her, though I think lately they are a little fed up with that…" said the teacher, "but you know who bulls you because of their fears…so you have to show this second group of people that to bully someone is something wrong. That instead of bullying you, they should face off their fears…"

"How can we do it?" asked Sharpay.

"Easy. Talk with them, and if while you are talking with them the bullies come and attack, you have to face them off. They have to see that the people who are bullying you, also could bully them. They have to see that good people are who will win. Cruelty can't do anything against it. They have to loose their fears, like yourselves. You can't use the boys too. They are the kings of the school, right? So they can use their status to change the status quo…and I am sure they will do it without a doubt. And if you are the people who ask them for it…well, in this case I have less doubts…" finished the teacher while winking at the girls.

They exchanged smiles. Mrs. Darbus could see how they were more relaxed, it was as if they were free of a huge weight, and she was the happiest because she knew that, though she was feeling bad while explaining her story because of the bad memories, the girls had learned something from it. Something good. Something positive. So everything had been worth it in the teacher's head.

"Do you think we should call the boys then? We can ask them for help as Mrs. Darbus has said…and maybe…I don't know, we eight can change those stupid social rules?" Gabriella said, more like a question than a statement.

"What about our bullies, girls? We can't forget them…we are not strong enough to fight alone against them, and you know it…" said Taylor.

"But that's the reason we are going to use the boys here. Taylor, each one of us know that we still have a lot of path to walk through…but we have to start at some point. And after what Mrs. Darbus has explained…I don't know, I am feeling stronger now…of course I am afraid, of course I am not sure about anything of that fight…but I know one thing though: I am fed up with people trying to bring me down. I want to be happy. And we have to start to stomp our feet and be able to say stop." Gabi said.

"I am very proud of you girls, seriously! This is the ambition, this is the attitude you need to win here: strength, courage, faith in yourself, audacity…if it's necessary, repeat 1000 times per day "I can do it", "I can do it". I don't mind what you do, but you NEED to believe in you, to have faith in yourselves…and when you do it, you'll be good…" said the teacher, "though my door will be always open for you in case you need me. Here is my address, my phone and my cell. And if you need me in the school, you only have to say something about doubts in the project or something like that; is that clear dears?"

A chorus of "yeah" could be listened.

"Well then…I am off. I have my husband alone at home and you know how are the boys sometimes," said the teacher while winking the girls, "go call the boys…and talk with them, they are also having a hard time here, because they want to help you but you are not allowing them…ok?" asked the teacher while grabbing her high school book which Kelsi was giving her.

The girls nodded, and then all of them got up. Gabi and the girls went to the door with Mrs. Darbus who, after a long hug with each one of them, went to her car and then she was off.

"Ok girls…let's call the boys. What do you think is better…each one of us call one of the boys or we talk with them at once putting the speaker on?" asked Gabi.

"I'd say the first one…plus, they deserve an apology from us…so I think it'd be better if each one of us can talk and explain whatever we want at our own way, you know?" asked Taylor.

"I agree." Chorused the other three. Sharing smiles, they made a group hug, and then each girl went to a different part from the house to call each boy.

* * *

"Hey Troy…"

* * *

"Hey Chad…"

* * *

"Hey Jason…"

* * *

"Hey Zeke…"


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sorry for this lack of updates, but I've had and hectic week, seriously! :S Anyway, here is the promised update…which I am not sure btw, but I hope you'll like it. **

**Only a little warning: first, I'll explain what happened with the boys when they left the mall. And then, I'll explain a little what happens with each couple BUT the explanation about the girls' conversation with Mrs. Darbus, about the plan and everything will be all in the next chapter. The boys have been out of my story 2 chapters, and now I want to redirect the story to the couples a little explaining a little more about their relationships, so probably this would be a chapter about feelings and emotions more than about words.**

**Another thing I'd like to comment with you all is that I've an idea for another story (this time is a Troyella story 100%, but ****with the other characters too, though as "support characters"). I won't write it, if I decide to do it, till I am not finished with "Sometimes…", but I'd like to know if you think it's worth it for me to write and for you to read another story written by me; I mean, if you all would read another of my stories. I won't do it if you don't like how I write and how I "picture" the scenes, feelings, emotions and stuff…so it's up to you. Tell me your thoughts about it in your reviews :)**

**Here goes chapter 17. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The boys went right away to Troy's house from the mall. He explained his friends what Mrs. Darbus told him, and the boys had opposite feelings at the moment: relief because Mrs. Darbus was taking care of the girls, and worry because that encounter between the girls and the cheerleaders, plus, they still were not knowing anything about who beat the girls, and that was something which was killing them on the inside.

Once they arrived to Troy's house, they went to the backyard trying to avoid Troy's parents. Once there, they sat in the picnic table which was there and began to talk.

"Well, I think we can't do anything more right now…" began Troy, "Mrs. Darbus is taking care of the girls now, and we can't know how long they'll be talking…"

"Yeah dude, but I can't stop to be worried, I mean, an encounter between the girls and the cheerleaders?" Asked Jason.

"I know, I know…but what can we do? We haven't seen it, I mean, we know something has happened because it's what Mrs. Darbus has told me, but we can't face Tamera and the others if we weren't there…" Troy answered, "Plus, Mrs. Darbus wasn't sure about the whole thing. We have to wait to know more about it from the girls before we do something…"

"I swear, those bimbos piss me off. I am fed up with their "social rules", with them and with the school in general. We are almost eighteen, I mean, we are almost adults, and they are still with that shit in their brains. Pathetic." Chad said with a furious voice.

"Amen dude, amen…" was Zeke's answer.

The boys remained silent. All of them were worried, but of course, none of them wanted to say it aloud because that would mean for it to be more real, and they didn't need more drama right now, so they decided to let it go; well, to try to let it go, because soon was pretty obvious that they couldn't stop to think about it.

"Okay, I can't stand that more. Being here with nothing to do and without talking….it's killing me, so or we do something right now, or I am off." Chad said, "We are not helping each other, I think that we are doing the total opposite…"

"And when the girls say something…then what? We wouldn't be together…" Jason said.

"IF the girls say something, which I am not sure after everything has happened, I doubt they will be together…" started Troy, "I think they prefer to be with only one of us…being this person who gives them more confidence or whatever…"

"Well then, I am off. But only to be sure, if any of you hear something from the girls or "his" girl, I think we have to talk to each other later tonight to catch up about what happens from now on. Maybe at 9 pm?" said Chad.

All of them agreed, and then went to their own houses.

Troy remained sat in the picnic table thinking about Gabriella. 'I hope one day you'll let me in, baby…I can't stand to know you are suffering pain each day and that I can't do anything about it. It's killing me…'

Closing his eyes strongly, he sighed 'Well, I can't do anything more right now…only hope she'll call me or something if anything bad happens…' and with that, he stoop up and went to his room. Passing through the kitchen, he said a quick hello to his parents who were there and climbed up the stairs two steps at time. Once in his room, he locked the door and went to lie on his bed. Too much was in his mind lately. Everything had come together and his brain was barely functioning. Thinking about everything, his body gave away. Sleep overcome him while thinking about a certain Latina brunette…who lately was living 24/7 in his brain.

* * *

_With Zeke and Sharpay._

Zeke decided to go to the park once he left Troy's house. He needed to think about everything…and he knew that, in his house, that would be impossible. Between his parents and his little sisters, it would be too much noise at the moment there, and he needed some peace to be able to think. Sitting near a tree, he closed his eyes and recalled all the previous events.

Sharpay was in Gabi's backyard grabbing her phone so hard that her knuckles were white. Her nerves were consuming her. She was supposing Zeke's answer would be good, she was no worried about him hanging up on her or anything like that…but because of she was about to say to him. She wasn't planning on talk with him about the football team…that was for sure, and she was also sure that her sisters either won't say a thing. But she wanted to explain him about everything Mrs. Darbus explained them, she wanted to share with him her thoughts and feelings.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed dial 2, and put her cell near her ear. The phone was ringing but no one was picking it. Thinking the worse, silent tears began to fall from her eyes. 'Zeke please, pick the damn phone…pick the damn phone…' was her thought. But suddenly, a deep voice cut her thoughts. "Hello?"

That was all it took. Sharpay began sobbing because of the emotion. Her worries began to disappear, she realized he wasn't avoiding her by not picking his phone but that didn't mean she was less worried about what she was about to say.

"Hey Zeke…" She answered with a little voice.

"Who is it?" asked the boy. The truth that he was about to sleep when his phone had begun to ring, and he hadn't looked at the screen to see who was calling before to press the answer button.

"It's…It's…me" said Sharpay in a shaking voice.

"Shar!?!?!? Are you okay?" exclaimed the boy. She was so distressed, that it was impossible for him to not become more worried about her than he was. "Answer me! Has somebody hurt you? Where are you?" His voice was frantic, anxious; worried was written in it.

"No…I mean, yes…well I don't know…" she said between sobs. That was being harder than she thought it would be.

She talking this way didn't help him to placate his worries. "Ok sweetie, take deep breaths and start from the beginning. Where are you now?"

"I…I…I'm at Ga…Gabi's…" She said in a petite voice.

"Ok. And are you okay?" He tried to pacify her; he tried to help her asking easy questions which he knew would help her to begin to explain herself. He needed for her to be calmer because if not, he wouldn't be able to understand anything, and he needed to know what was bothering her this bad.

"Yes…but this is too much…" More tears were dropping from her eyes. That was being an Herculean task.

"What's that baby? Come on…you can do it; I am here with you. Do you want for me to pick you up?" Offered him.

"I don't want to bother you…" Sharpay answered almost whispering.

"Don't be silly, I'll be there in 5. Relax ok? Everything is going to be alright." He said in a firm voice.

"I'll…I'll…be in the…in the…driveway…" studdered her.

"Ok. See you then. Everything will be ok, trust me. Bye sweetie." And with that, both hang up their phones.

Sharpay took a piece of paper and wrote a note for the other girls _'Zeke is picking me up. I'll call you all tonight. Love, Shar.' _And with that, she went to the driveway to wait for him.

True to his word, in less than 5 minutes he was there. Cutting the engine and jumping from the car, he ran to where she was. She couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck burying her face in his strong chest while sobbing hard. He tried to calm her drawing big circles in her back while whispering sweet words in her ears.

Muffled words were coming from his chest, though he couldn't understand anything. "Come on baby…take a deep breath. Everything is going to be ok, I am here. No one is going to hurt you…" soothed him.

Taking notice of his advice, she took deep breaths in order to calm herself. Seeing this, he gave her a kiss in her forehead and tried to lift her head from his chest. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were wet from all the crying, her lips were trembling…but for him, she was the most beautiful girl. Giving a sweet peck on her lips which made her to close her eyes at the mere contact, he put one of his arms around her shoulders and lead her to the car. He held the door opened for her, and she sent him a little smile. Once she was settled, he went to the passenger's side and turned the engine on. Doing a few manoeuvres, he put the car on the road and, taking her little hand in his, he began to drive to the park, where there they could be alone and nobody would bother them.

Once they arrived there, both teens got out of the car and, putting an arm around her shoulders, he leaded her to the same tree he was leaning on when she called him. Sitting there, he grabbed her hand and made her sit between his legs, leaning her back in his chest.

"Okay…now…start from the beginning baby…I am all ears for you…" He said in a sweet voice.

Lifting her head a little to send him a little smile, she got lost in the intensity of his eyes who were speaking volumes about the concern he was feeling, about the worry, about the emotion, about…the love he was feeling?

Seeing her looking at him in such intense way, he couldn't help but leaned down again to plant another kiss to her lips which, after a moment of surprise, she welcomed opening her mouth for him. Their tongues began a dace which with they weren't used to…but seemed perfect for both of them. Sharpay lifted one of her arms and put it around his neck trying to deepen the kiss. He understood her intentions and brought her body closer to his. When the need for air became an issue, they separated their lips but remained with their foreheads touching. He caressed her hair while looking at her face. Her lips were swollen and she still had her eyes red and puffy, but for him, she was perfect in every mean of that word. Absolutely perfect.

Leaning up to give him a little peck, she turned around again and leaned her back into his chest. He put his arms around her petite waist tighter than before and they remained there, silent. He was giving her some time to recompose herself, and she was trying to avoid the talk. She was so good at the moment in his arms, alone with him, that she didn't want to break the moment, though she knew she had to do it at some point.

He, however, had another idea. Whispering, he put his head near her ear and not giving her enough time to turn her face he said with a shaking voice "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She turned her head abruptly. Shock was written in her face; her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open. 'In no way he just asked me to be his girlfriend…I've must understood him wrong!'

He didn't know how to interpret her face, her silence…nerves were growing inside of him. What if he misunderstood her? What if she didn't feel the same as him? But no, she had wanted to kiss him after his first kiss so that would mean something. "Shar baby…are you still with me?" He asked with a small smile while tightening his arms.

"Wh….wh…what?" She asked.

He could sense her doubts. Heck, he was feeling them too, but at the moment he knew that her silence didn't was because she didn't feel anything about or for him but because of the surprise she was feeling about he asking her to be his girlfriend. The truth was the he wasn't planning on do it, he always thought about that day being in a romantic restaurant, in a romantic meal, both of them all dressed up…but fate sometimes had other plans.

Using one of his hands to put one of her locks behind her ear, he repeated his question with a firmer voice. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

'So I've understood him well…of course I want to be his girlfriend! I don't want anything more than that…' But she remained silent. Realizing that she didn't was talking at all, she cut her thoughts and answered him in a small voice while looking afar from him "Of course…"

Zeke had a big smile on his face once he listened her answer and using his hand to turn her chin, he placed his lips on hers in a sweet kiss which he hoped was showing her his true feelings. Lingering there more than before but never opening their mouths because of the sweetness of the moment, both teens were thinking about how lucky both were to have the other. Separating their mouths, they rested their foreheads together. She was still with her eyes closed and a little smile on her face, and he kissed her in her forehead while trying to absorb her essence, her smell, which had become his favourite smell.

When she opened her eyes, she locked them with his. Their look was talking volumes. No more words were needed; both of them knew what the other was thinking and that was enough. At least for now.

_

* * *

_

_With Jason and Kelsi._

Jason was in his backyard throwing some hoops but none of them went to where they were supposed to go. Groaning in frustration, he took his phone. He needed to know if she was okay, she needed to know that everything was ok with her. At the last moment, he thought better about what he was about to do. She was with her sisters and their teacher. That teacher was helping them by talking with the girls about God knew what, and he knew he had to wait. He couldn't disrupt their moment because maybe that would become worse. He wanted to help her, not to bother her, so closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and began to put his phone in his pocket.

However, he couldn't finish because at that moment, a ring could be listened. Lifting his hand which was grabbing his phone, he looked at the screen: 'Kelsi cell' is what he could read. His eyes widened in confusion, but taking a deep breath, he pressed the answer button. "Kelsi?"

"Hey Jason" She said in a petite voice.

He could sense she was not sobbing or crying, but her voice seemed different. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…the truth is this afternoon has been stressful, but now everything is better." Said the girl with a little smile playing in her lips.

He didn't need to see her face to know that she was smiling a little. More relaxed now that she was calling him, that she wasn't crying and that she felt enough strong to be able to smile, though it was a small smile, he put himself together and tried to give her some little conversation. He didn't know what to say. The last thing they'd say each other was the result of a confrontation, of a fight, and he didn't know what she was feeling or thinking after having ended in the bad way they ended the other day.

Clearing his throat, he asked her "How are you feeling?"

She could see his apprehension. She understood him. She knew how bad they had been while fighting, too many things were said which neither of them really thought. She hoped they would have enough time to apologize and talk about everything that fight had brought, but only hearing his voice, she felt better and made her realize that everything would be okay.

"Good. I, well, we've had an interesting talk with Mrs. Darbus…" she didn't finish; she knew she couldn't talk about the football team, not yet at least, but she was sure about how bad she wanted to share with him some of her actual feelings and thoughts.

"I see…and are you better now?" He asked doubting somehow because of the way she ended her sentence.

"Yes. I want to talk with you about something though…do you think we could see each other?" answered the girl with hope in her voice. "I am at Gabi's now, but you could come to mine's…this way we would be alone. I don't need your parents worrying or someone bothering us."

"Of course. Do you want for me to pick you up or you prefer we meet there?" said Jason while grabbing his keys and sweatshirt which were on the table which were in his backyard.

"No, no. It's okay, I'll walk. I see you there, ok?" Kelsi said.

"If you are sure…" He was not convinced. He needed to see her to believe her words.

"Positive. I see you there in 15 minutes or so, ok?" She said in a firm voice; she wanted some more time to recompose herself, to think better about what she wanted to say and the most important thing, about how she was going to do it.

Seeing her stubborn side appear, he agreed with her. "Ok, see you there."

With that, both teens hang up their phones. Kelsi went to the kitchen to grab a piece of paper and while looking for it, she could see Shar's note. Smiling a little, she supposed that both Taylor and Gabriella were still there. Grabbing the same piece of paper Sharpay has used, she wrote her own note _'I am at mine's with Jason. I'll call you tonight at 9 pm. Kelsi xoxo.'_ And with that, she grabbed her things and went to her house.

Ten minutes later, Kelsi was arriving at her house, where she could see Jason sitting in one of the stairs with his head on his shoulders. Slowly, she walked in his direction. Listening foot steps, he lifted his head and then saw her. He stood up and once they were at mere inches apart, they threw their arms around each other, melting and loosing themselves in each other arms.

"I am glad you called…" Jason said tightening his arms around her waist.

"Me too…" Was Kelsi's muffled answer. She lifted her head from his chest, and both teens locked eyes. Too many things could be read there, and both knew they had to talk at some point, but at that moment, being in each other arms, knowing the other was ok and knowing that they were still together against everything was enough.

"Shall we go in?" The girl asked once they disentangled from the hug.

"After you." Said Jason giving her a smile. She returned it, and went to the front door. Grabbing her keys, she opened it and lead him into the living room. There, he sat in one of the sofas and when he saw she was about to sit at his side, he grabbed her hand and put her on his lap. Squealing because of the surprise, Kelsi was about to fall to the ground, but two strong arms stopped her fall; after that, both began to laugh. It was a relief for them to be able to be this good together after everything had happened.

Calming themselves a little, she turned her head to rest it in the crock of his neck. He began to caress her tight with one of his hands while the other was securely placed on her back. She took his hand which were on her tight and squeezing it a little. The truth was that she wasn't looking forward this conversation between them, but at the same time, she wanted to share with him her worries, feelings and thoughts. 'Maybe Taylor is right and I feel something for him…' was her thought. Too tired to think about it at the moment, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

He let her be. He knew how all this shit which was surrounding them was too much for her. Heck! Also was too much for him, and as Darbus pointed out, they couldn't pretend to be the victims; the girls were who were suffering the pain and hurting. They had to help them, not to bother them. So thinking this way, he remained silent letting her to recompose herself, to relax, to talk whenever she was ready. He was willing to be there for her at any time, and for that to happen, he knew he couldn't disturb her, he couldn't push her, and he couldn't put pressure on her.

Time flied by and both teens were still cuddled together happier than they had been in days.

_

* * *

_

_With Taylor and Chad._

After leaving Troy's, Chad went to the lake. He needed to think about everything alone. Being with his friends was amazing, of course, but he knew that they didn't were helping each other. Only seeing their faces his worries increased, and he was thinking about how he had enough worries. Taylor, the school, the girls, their parents…everything was running like a hurricane in his mind.

Sitting on the grass, he took a few little rocks and began to throw them into the water. Each "plop" was as a sedative for his nerves. After a while, he closed his eyes and let the nature which was surrounding him to overcome his mind. He could listen the birds' chirps, the sound the water was doing while being rocked by the wind. Until a "RING" echoed in the peaceful environment.

Groaning, he looked for his cell and fight with his pocket to take it out of there.

Taylor was at the other side of the line. She was biting her lip because of the lack of response from Chad. 'Is he mad?' was her main worry…till she realized that, at the mall, the boys were with the cheerleaders. Her fears increased. 'He is with one of them', 'He is going to dump me', 'Just at the moment I need him the most…he is not there for me'.

Silent tears began to fall from her eyes. Though she always was the strong, the truth is that at the same time, she was all jelly. It was not that she needed reassurance forever, but after everything she had listened about herself in her life, the truth is that her self esteem was poor.

She was about to press the end button but a voice stopped her. "Yeah?"

His voice was almost a sleepy voice and she was afraid she had woken him up after a nap with a cheerleader. Thinking about her sisters, and about what they had told her about herself, Chad and their relationship while being with Mrs. Darbus, she won enough confidence in herself to be able to talk. "Hey Chad…"

He opened his eyes in a rush. "Baby?!?!" Exclaimed the boy. He didn't think about the option of her calling him. He was happy about that, of course, but it took him by surprise.

"mmm…well, yeah…" She was bewildered by his behaviour. He was acting all strange, that was for sure, but she couldn't say because of what she was thinking this way.

However, Chad didn't sense her doubtful tone. He was ecstatic about her calling and that was all he needed to be able to function again. "Are you okay?"

"Chad…you are all strange…" She started, "Is everything ok there?"

"Now that I am hearing from you of course that everything is ok, but tell me, are you seriously ok?" Was the boy's answer.

He was met with silence. She didn't know what was happening between them. Were they still a couple? Was he still her boyfriend? Could she call herself his girlfriend? What was he feeling? "Baby?"

A little smile began to form in her face listening him this word. It had something, she didn't know what, but the sweetness with which he was talking was enough to send her to the verge of crying from happiness.

"I am still here." Answered the girl with silent happy tears running down her cheeks. "I am ok…in fact, more than ok now that I am talking with you…and that I am still your baby."

He was there dumbfounded, he didn't understand her. "What are you talking about? Did you really think I've broken up with you?"

"Well…lately our relationship has been a roller-coaster, and I thought you wouldn't want to do anything with me after the fight…" Came her little voice.

He closed his eyes as if he was in pain. Again, he had been one of the reasons because of what she was hurting. "Baby no, I swear…this thought has never been in my mind…" He needed for her to believe him, he needed to convince her about his feelings. "I need to see you. Where are you now?"

She took notice about the worry and the desperation in his voice but she didn't know why was making him act this way. "I am in Gabi's house. And you?"

"I am at the lake. Do you think we could see each other in your house?" began the boy, "I'll pick you up from Gabi's in 10 minutes or so."

His voice was frantic. It was as if he needed to see her like at that moment and he couldn't wait to see her a few more minutes. "Ok, ok. When you are in front of Gabi's house sound your horn and I'll go out, ok?"

"Perfect. I see you now baby." And with that, Chad hung up his phone without giving her enough time to say her goodbye.

Taylor was still in the same spot looking at her phone. 'Something wasn't right with that boy…that's for sure'. Sighing, she went to the living room looking for her things. If she was about to be in her house, it was stupid for her to leave her things in Gabi's house. Once she had everything packed, she went to the kitchen to grab a piece of paper and a pen to write her friends a note. However, she stopped her search once she saw their friends' notes in the same paper. Grabbing it, she read them and proceed to write her own note to Gabi, which she supposed was still in her house. _'Chad is picking me up. I'll be in my house with him if you need something. It seems everything is falling into its place (look above if you want to know what I am talking about ;)) Lots of love, Tay.'_

She returned to the living room and waited for Chad sitting near the window while thinking about what she wanted to say to him, about everything that had happened between them, about how lucky she was because of having him by her side. Her thoughts, however, were broken by a horn. She shook her head a little to awake her mind and grabbing her things, she went to the door.

Once he had horned, he jumped from his car and began to run to the door. Once it was opened, however, he stopped dead in his track. Taylor was closing the door with careful and a little afraid to look at him, but once she turned her body into his direction, she couldn't help but drop her things right there and began to run into his awaiting arms. He embraced her with all his might, and needing to have her closed, he lifted her legs from the ground. She took the hint ant put them around his waist.

Their hug was passionate, it was as if two lovers were seeing each other after months apart. She tightened her arms around his neck and lifted her head. She needed to feel his lips on hers again, she needed to feel everything his lips evoke on her one more time. Chad locked his eyes with hers and that was all it took. In a nanosecond, their lips were together, their tongues battling furiously.

The intensity was so big, that Taylor couldn't help but let out a moan which he swallowed with pleasure. Once every inch of their mouths had been rediscovered, they separate their lips. Both of them were panting hard, but that didn't stop them to reconnect their lips again.

This time, however, the kiss was shorter because of the previous intensity and their need for air soon become an issue. They separate their mouths again, but they let their lips to brush with each others'.

"I've missed you…" Whispered Chad while tightening his arms around her frame. They weren't closer enough for him, he needed more, much more.

She couldn't help but began to feel how her eyes were starting to get wet. However, she tried to hide this happy tears from him lowering her head in the crock of his neck where she placed a sweet kiss.

"Hey…" Chad whispered. He had seen her tears and become worried. "Baby…can you look at me, please?"

She shook her head in "no" but he put one of his arms under her chin in order to make her to lift her head while the other remained around her body securing her. "Come on…" He urged.

Once her face was at sight, he gave her a small smile and planting a sweet kiss on her lips, he asked her about her tears. "Are you okay?"

Didn't caring more about what he would think about her and her tears, she gave him a small smile and nod with her head. "Then what's wrong baby? Why are you crying?"

"Because…because…I am…I'm…ha…happy to…to be here…with you I mean…" She answered a little embarrassed.

Her words made him to drop his hand which were supporting her chin, and she took advantage of that to hide her face from him again.

"Hey no…don't hide. I am happy to have you in my arms right now too…" He said trying to lift her head again. However, this time he couldn't. She would always be stubborn. "Okay then, we'll be here until you show me your beautiful face again." He could be stubborn too.

"No! Can we go to my house?" He could listen coming in a muffled way from his neck.

"Until you lift your head, I think I love this place." He said with determination in his voice. He knew she wanted to be in her house, and he wanted that too, but at the same time, he wanted for her to not become embarrassed each time something "huge" happened between us. He wanted for her to win over her fears, and if he had to be more stubborn than her in that, he was willing to be it.

Hearing the determination in his voice, Taylor knew that was a lost battle for her, so she lifted her head slowly. Once Chad felt her head began to move, he hid a smile and tried to put a serious face so when they could see in each other eyes, she wouldn't know how he was playing with her.

"Ok…my head is up now, can we go?" She said while pouting.

His insides melt and the sight…and the voice. "Ok. Your house?" He asked still being in the same spot and not letting her to drop her legs from around his waist.

She nodded, and giving her a little peck, he began to walk to his car. "mmm…Chad, can you put me down please?" She asked him while smiling a little.

"No. You are stick with me until we arrive to the car." He said her putting a goofy smile in his face.

She giggled a little, a sound which was glory in his ears, and sighing admitting defeat, she put her head in the crock of his neck again while giving him little kisses in each inch of skin she could reach while being in that position.

Once they were in the car, she put her inside and run to the door to grab her things which she had dropped before their hug. When he had everything, he ran again to the driver's side. Entering in the car, he put the key and turned on the engine. In less than ten minutes they were at her driveway. He jumped of the car and ran to her side to help her. He grabbed her things and intertwining their fingers, both teens began to walk to her door, which she opened with her keys.

"Would you like to have something now?" She asked in a somehow awkward way. They'd never been alone in a house, well, yeah, but not being a couple…and she knew they were a little too much passionate. She was a little afraid of what was about to happen between them and she couldn't help but try to act in the most normal way she could act. However, fate had another plans for her because Chad's answer made her to be frozen in her spot.

"You." He said while going to where she was. Encircling her waist with his arms, and attacking her mouth with all his strength, he led her to the sofa where both fell in a tangled mess of limbs. His tongue was demanding and rubbing her lower lip she took the hint and opened her mouth to welcome it. Her arms were running up and down his back, and his hands were one caressing her face and the other keeping his frame of fall on hers.

The kiss became hotter by the second. She had never been with a guy before, so she didn't know what to do in that type of situations, but it seemed that her arms had its own life because of the way they were moving on his body. She ran one of her hands through his mass of curls, and he moaned into her mouth. She could sense something pocking into her tight and though at first she didn't think twice about it, suddenly she realized what that was.

Smirking a little, she began to rub her hips with his, which won a loud groan from him. He separate their lips to moan her name again because of the friction she was provoking with her hips. "Taylor…"

'Bingo!' She thought. Didn't stooping her moves, she grabbed the end of his shirt and tug on it. Taking the hint, he lifted himself a little in order to help her to take out the item. She dropped it carelessly, and began to run her hands up and down his chest playing a little with his nipples. He was harder than before, and she could sense it. She was enjoying this heated make out session, but she didn't want to go all the way yet, so she continued teasing him.

"If you…if you…if you don't stop…I won't be…responsible for…my actions…" He said while panting.

"Are you going to punish me?" She said in a sexy voice. She didn't know from where all of that was coming, but oh God, she was having fun, and from her place, she could see and sense he was having it too.

Her words were like an aphrodisiac for him. Harder than before he lowered his head to place another hard kiss on her lips, which she responded with opening her mouth welcoming his tongue and battling it to dead with hers.

This time, he caressed her side and taking advantage of her grasp of surprise, he smirked and plunged his tongue with more force than before. She was getting wetter by the second, and with her moans, he could see how excited she was. He began to rub the tent in his pants with her opening eliciting more moans and groans from her.

The feelings they were creating in each other were amazing. Tay's vision became a blur in a second, and he grabbed the end of her shirt. Panting, he lifted his head to ask her permission. He didn't want to take advantage of her and he wanted to be sure they were in the same page about everything that was happening between them.

Panting, she lifted her body a little and she, herself, took the item off her body. Once he saw her big breasts in a sexy red bra, he knew that, at that precious moment, they were in the same page, so he lowered his head and began to caress her chest with his lips. Her hands were running through his hair in a crazy way because of the feelings he was creating in her. A strong need for his lips was one of them, and she grabbed his head in order to bring his lips on hers again. They continued their make out session while discovering which caresses the other enjoyed the most.

Once Chad discovered her sweet spot, he sucked and licked until he was sure a huge mark was beginning to form in her skin. Her moans and groans only served to turn him on more. He hadn't think about Taylor being able to be this passionate and hot with him but man, he was enjoying while discovering this hide side of her.

They had been almost an hour making out. This had been their first session and things were getting hotter each second by. Taylor knew they had to talk, but that was the last thing which was running through her mind. Everything she was feeling was incredible and she didn't want for it to stop soon. However, when Chad reached behind her to unclasp her bra, it was as a cold shower for her.

"Wait…" She said panting. He stopped dead in his tracks and lifted his heach from her chest to look at her.

"What?" He asked in a sweet way while with one hand began to caress her face.

"I am not ready for that…not yet at least." She said somehow embarrassed.

"Hey…it's okay. Probably it's for the best if we stop here…though…" He began to say and, clearing his throat, he added in an embarrassed way, "I…I…I need the bathroom right now…"

She understood him and nodded her head. Giving her a little peck on the lips, he lifted himself from the sofa. "It's ask too much if I ask you to put your shirt again? I mean…if we want for that," he said smirking while pointing at his crotch, "to be normal again…"

She giggled and sitting herself up she grabbed her shirt and put it again. In the meantime he was at the bathroom taking care of "his friend", she went to the kitchen to grab something to drink and to prepare something to eat. After their heated make out session she was starving and she supposed that he, being a growing boy who loved to eat, was starving too. However, two strong nude arms around her waist and a kiss in her neck stopped her.

Turning around in his arms, she lifted her head a little to kiss him. Chad separated himself after a moment and she looked at him bewildered. Seeing this, he began to laugh and said "Hey…you know what is going happen if we continue this way baby…I can't control myself around you and I think we've established that now, it's not the moment to take things further."

Realization fell onto her head and blushing, she directed her eyes to the ground.

"Hey no…don't be ashamed." He said encircling his arms around her again. "You are not ready, I am not ready, we are not ready. It's not a problem, believe me. I am okay doing what we've done before, seriously…"

"But…but…if…I mean…you won't go to another girl to look for that, right?" She asked while blushing furiously and feeling super embarrassed.

"What?!" He asked while asking himself if he had listened her well. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Well…I am not…"experienced" in that department Chad. You are my first boyfriend, and of course I don't have any idea nor clue about what I was doing there or how this things work!!" She exclaimed somehow frustrated.

"Hey hey, calm down baby…" he said, "are you trying to tell me that you are a virgin and that you are not ready to take things further?"

Looking everywhere but into his eyes, she nodded blushing more than before. Her attitude made him to put her frame into his chest and smile a little. "Baby, seriously, relax. I won't do anything with another girl because YOU are my girlfriend. I am not a virgin and I know for sure that what we were doing in the living room before was something totally unexpected for me, I mean, I didn't know you had this sexy side inside of you…"

More embarrassed, she hit him in the chest, which made him laugh. "You are being mean…" She muffled from her position under his chin.

He laughed a little bit more and lifting her chin he said "I'll wait for you Taylor. I don't want any other girl, I want you, and I am willing to be your first whenever you are ready." She looked for some signal which told her he was lying but she found none. He was being serious, he was telling her the truth and seeing this, she couldn't help but lifted herself a little and plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Thanks…" She whispered, her lips millimetres away from his. "I'd love for you to be my first…but we have to take it slow…this is being too much in no time and I need some time to settle everything in my mind."

"Your step is my step." He said pecking her lips, "And you are very welcome…" he added smiling.

Their lips met again and though this time both opened their mouths to welcome each other's tongues, the truth is that that kiss remained sweet, passionate, but soft and sweet. The perfect way to end their first hot make out session.

Separating themselves, both began to work on prepare the tea. Putting everything on a tray, they went to the living room to sit on the sofa again. He sat first and grabbing the tray from her and putting it in the middle table, he grabbed her hands and made her to sit in the "V" which his legs were making. Cuddling together and Chad giving random kisses on her forehead, they ate and enjoyed each other's company. They had enough time to talk…but at the moment, they wanted to savour this new stage where their relationship was.

_

* * *

_

_With Gabriella and Troy._

Gabriella was in her room pacing it from side to side. She needed Troy so much at the moment, but at the same time, she didn't know how he would react if she called him. Sitting on her bed, she began to think about her sisters. She was curious about how things were going for them…and she hoped everything was ok. They didn't need more drama at the moment, they needed peace…and in her case, she also needed Troy.

Taking a deep breath, she knew what she needed to do. She pushed the buttons she knew by heart and put the item near her ear. One ring; two rings; three rings; four rings. Nothing. No one was picking the phone. She decided to wait a little more, maybe he was far away from his phone and he wasn't listening it. One ring more, two rings more, three rings more, four rings more. Nothing.

'Maybe he is mad at me…' she thought, and with that, she hung up the phone crying her eyes out while being curled in a ball on her bed.

In his bedroom, Troy was still sleeping but a faint sound began to sound. He didn't think twice about it and let it go. He was dreaming about Gabriella and him being in a beach, cuddled together in front of a bonfire, without worries, without problems, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, sharing kisses, laughing…God, how bad he wanted for that to happen in his real life! Suddenly, the mere thought about Gabriella being in trouble was enough to awake him.

Slowly, he recalled the previous events and realized that the sound he was listening was his phone so reaching into his pocket to grab it, he looked at the screen. "One missed call". He looked for the correct option which would let him to see who the caller was. "Gabi".

Groaning in frustration, he rushed in to call her back. 'Come on baby, come on…pick the phone…' was his thought.

Gabi was still crying in her room thinking about she had lost Troy forever. Suddenly, her phone began to vibrate from its position in her nightstand. She didn't want to pick it, but thinking about how maybe her friends needed her, she grabbed it and looked at the screen. "Troy". She remained there frozen in her spot. She didn't know what to do, maybe he was calling her to tell her to back off of him, maybe he was calling her to yell at her, or the worst of all the options she could think about, maybe he was calling her to tell her that he didn't want to do anything more with her.

Another side of her brain, however, was fighting against her pessimism. 'He cares for you Gabi, he truly cares for you…' Her mind was screaming in order to make her believe those words. Shaking a little, she picked her phone and pressed the answer button. "Hello…" She said almost whispering.

"Gabi!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He asked her; her voice was too low, and he could sense she had been crying.

"Hey Troy…" Was her answer.

"Gabi baby, are you okay? Where are you? Do you want for me to pick you up? Has someone hurt you?" A thousand thoughts were running through his mind, and none of them were good. Her behaviour and voice, which were distant from its habitual on her, were enough to put them on the verge.

She was trying hard to suppress her tears, but her sobs won this time. She began sobbing and nothing he said could stop her. However, he could understand a few words "home", "alone", "need", "please"…he couldn't understand anything more, but those words were enough for him. Seeing that she couldn't talk better than she was doing at the moment, he did the only thing he could think of. "I'll be there in five. Don't move. Everything will be okay baby. You have to trust me in this ok? I see you in 5", and with that, he hung up his phone and grabbing his jumper, his keys and his phone he unlocked his door and ran downstairs. "I'll be at Gabi's." He said to his parents who were cuddled together watching the TV in the living room not letting them to add anything more.

They looked each other and talk with their eyes. They knew Troy was a responsible boy and that if he was in trouble, he would come to them searching for help, so they let him be. Plus, he was a teenager, and there were things they preferred to not know about. Resuming their position on the sofa, they let the time fly by enjoying one of those little moments where they could enjoy each other's company without disruptions.

Troy ran to Gabi's house; he didn't bothered to take his car. In less than 5 minutes he was at her door. He rang the bell a few times but nobody came to open the door so he let himself in. The Montez Household was silent, it was as if nobody was there. Frantically, he went to each room of the ground floor looking for some signal of where Gabriella was. In the kitchen, he could see his three friends' notes and, smiling, he thought about how at 9 pm, he would have an interesting conversation with his friends. Shaking his head and trying to refocus his mind, he continued looking for Gabriella.

When he was climbing up the stairs, he could hear a sound, faint at first but that was getting louder with each step by. Coming close to a door, he could hear how the sound was louder than before, and he recognized the room as Gabi's room. Knocking the door and no receiving any answer, he opened the door. The sight which he was welcomed with was something heartbreaking and for what he wasn't prepared. He only could see her back, but he could see that Gabriella was curled in her bed, sobbing hard, repeating his name one time after time and clutching a teddy bear Troy gave her a few years ago.

He could feel his own eyes began to water because of seeing her this bad and running in her direction he lie in the bed with her and placing an arm around her waist and bringing her little shaking body into his chest, he began to caress her face with his other hand.

Gabriella didn't notice her mattress bounce, and when she felt an arm around her waist she froze in her spot tensing her body and being about to scream. However, she recognized the hand as one of Troy's hands and she relaxed herself in a beat. Clutching his hand with hers, she put herself more into his chest.

Troy intertwined their fingers but never stopped his caresses. He whispered sweet and comforting words into her ears trying to suppress his own sobs. "Baby…relax, I am here…" He said into her ears. The message didn't was being received by Gabriella who continued to cry her eyes out. "Gabi…I am here, I can't stand to see you like this. Tell me what can I do to make it better please…" He was begging her, he couldn't cope with her being this distraught.

Gabi continued to say his name over and over again, and he tried to pacify her in the best way he could. "You have to take a deep breath ok? I am here, I am not going anywhere…I swear…"

His caresses never stopped, neither his whispers. "Please babe…be calm, I am here…"

This time Gabi seemed to register his words and tried to take deep breaths in order to calm herself. Once her breathing was steady again, she turned herself and clung to him for dear life crying in the crock of his neck. He put both of his arms around her frame and drew big circles in her back never stopping his whispers. His shirt was getting damp, but he didn't mind. His main worry there was Gabriella. "Shhh…I am here, I am here…"

Gabriella was saying something but having her head so hide in his neck he only could hear some muffled incoherent words. "Baby…I can't understand you…come on, take a deep breath and be calm…" He could sense she was taking deep breaths, and he took advantage of that to lift her head from his neck. "Hey…why the tears beautiful?"

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry…" were her only words before to hide her head in his neck again.

He was there a little dumbfounded. "Why are you sorry?" He whispered.

"I am sorry, I am sorry…" Gabi was repeating that without stop.

"Hey, hey…come on stop, why are you sorry?" He asked somehow nervous because of how bad she was at the moment.

"For everything…for bothering you…" She stuttered from his neck.

"What?" He said lifting her head from his neck. He needed to see her eyes and he wanted for her to see his because he knew that was the only way he has to show her that she wasn't bothering him.

"I am sorry…" Gabi was like an automat, only repeating those three words.

"You have nothing to be sorry about ok? Now, take another deep breath baby, come on, and then you'll explain me what has made you to be like that…" Said the boy in a caring voice.

She registered his words once again and disentangled herself a little. Not too much because he tightened his arms around her. He wanted to see her face, not to be separate from her.

Gabriella locked her eyes with his. In a breathe she was lost in the intensity of his cyan blue eyes which were looking at her with concern, worry, care and anxiety. She directed her eyes to every inch of his face. It was as if she was studying him, and he returned the look. Both teens were with their legs entangled, with their arms around each other, with their heads almost touching…and never breaking their eye contact.

Troy was the first to break the silence. "Are you feeling better?" He asked whispering. They were alone in the house, but it seemed the right thing to do at the moment.

Gabriella couldn't talk so she nodded.

"What happened baby?" He asked again while caressing her face.

She leaned into his touch and taking a deep breath, she explained herself while looking at their legs didn't daring to look into his eyes. "You…you…we…weren't picking…yo…your phone and…and…and I've th…thought I'd lost…you…for…for…forever…"

He closed his eyes as if he was in pain. Regaining his composure, he put two fingers under her chin to lift her head. "You won't loose me. I'll be at your side forever…" he whispered but using a firm voice at the same time.

"Promise?" She asked in a petite voice.

"Here is my promise." And with that, he leaned and kissed her lips. As fast as the kiss had begun it ended. He opened his eyes to see her, but he could only see a widened eyes, an open mouth and confusion written in neon letters.

"What happened here?" She asked somehow bewildered. She didn't understand a thing there and she needed to know what was happening.

"I've kissed you I think…" He answered with a small smile toying in his lips.

"I've…I've realized that but…but…why?" She asked while still having her eyes locked with his. She was looking for some answers in his eyes, but she could only see concern for her and some…happiness? "Why are you smiling?" She asked narrowing her eyes a little.

"You make the cutest face when you are confused about something." Was his answer.

"Hey!" She protested.

He began to laugh. "Hey what? It's the truth!" He said still smiling.

"You've kissed me and now you are making fun of me? Okay then." And with that, she tried to turn her body away from him, but he tightened his arms around her.

"Uh, uh…you are not going anywhere. I am too comfy right now…" He said playing with her. However, Gabriella was not registering his joke tone and thought about everything as a bad joke from him.

"No, I don't want you here…you are making fun of me…go away!" She screamed. Her tone warned him about how she was not understanding his joke. Alarmed, he shook her body a little but she had lowered her head seeing he wouldn't let her to turn around.

"Baby…I was only joking…come on…" he whispered. "Please…don't be mad…"

His shirt was getting damp again and he realized she was crying again. "Hey no…baby please…" He tightened his arms around her and her mind gave her away. She placed her head in his neck and continued to cry. The truth was that part of her knew he was only joking with her…not making fun of her, but she was too afraid to understand anything. Her feelings for him were a mixture at the moment. She needed him, that was for sure, and he just had kissed her, which she still didn't understand why.

Sighing in defeat, he continued to caress her body in a sweet way and giving her random kisses in her neck, the only one place which he could reach being in the position they were. From time to time, he whispered some sweet things into her ear. He wanted for her to know that he was there for her, and at the moment, the only way he had to show that to her was with his whispers.

Gabriella was clinging on to him for dear life again. But after a while, her sobs subsided and only remained some sniffles from time to time. Being calmer, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes again. He took the opportunity and told her in a firm voice "I am sorry."

"Don't be…I am sorry too." She said while blushing a little and thinking how crazy she had to seem for him. Every time they were together she ended crying and sobbing onto him.

"Ok. Let's get this straight. I am not going anywhere, you and me are stick for life, I was only joking, I've kissed you because is what I've wanted to do since long time ago…" he ended his sentence in a doubt voice, but not because of that not being the truth but because of the way she would understand it.

"Why…?" Was her only answer.

"Because I care for you more than for anyone at the moment baby…only because of that…" He said looking directly into her eyes trying to convince her about his true feelings for her.

Gabriella was taken aback, but she also was happier than she had been in a long long time. She put her arms around his neck again and burying her face there, new tears began to fall from her eyes; this time, however, were happy tears. Troy could sense her body shaking again, and got worried in a bit. "Don't cry…," He said, "if you don't feel the same is okay, I am still here for you…"

Shaking her head in a "no" way, she lifted her head and gave her a watering smile. "I am more than glad that you feel the same way I do for you…" She said caressing his face.

He was there dumbfounded. "But that would mean that…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because two soft lips silenced his mouth. It only took him two seconds or so to understand what was happening, but once he did it, he returned the kiss with equal fervour. When he caressed her lower lip with his tongue in order to make her to part her lips, she pulled away. Looking at her confused he arched an eyebrow.

She saw that and somehow embarrassed she said "I am not ready for that yet…"

"I understand, and I won't pressure you on anything, I swear." He said while embracing her pushing her frame into his chest and placing his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you so much Troy…I don't know what I'd do without you…" she said blushing but pushing her face more into him if that was possibl.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it because like I've said, you and me are glued together from now on." He said tightening his arms around her waist.

"But…we need to talk…the fight…the mall…" She tried to recompose herself after those events which had just happened between them but only incoherent words were falling from her mouth.

"Later babe, later. Once you are ready to open yourself up, I'll be here all ears for you. Right now, I want for you to relax. You are not ready yet, and you and I both know it. Don't pressure yourself because I am not doing it. I am not going anywhere, I swear. Take your time, ok?" He asked her while looking into her eyes. He wanted to convince her about the truth of his words.

Nodding, she placed her head on his chest again while cuddling herself into his side. placing a kiss on his chest, she placed one of her arms around his torso while he put an arm around her shoulders while his other began to caress the arm which was around him.

They were in the same position for God knows how long, but none of them care about it. Now they were closer than ever, and he was sure about how she would open herself the exact moment she was ready for that. In the meantime, he was willing to be with her at every step. Plus, he knew they needed to talk about everything, specially the bullying and the fight, but not with her being so distraught; her wellbeing was first, their talk and all the other stuff came later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I suppose you hate all the aut****hor's notes and more if you were waiting a new chapter, but I need to say something about my new story :)**

**Some of you have asked me about it…well, my new idea, and I've thought about it. I am going to summarize a little my idea here, and then, I'd love to hear from you about it. I won't write it if you are not going to read it…so, it's up to you.**

**However, I am working in the next chapter of "Sometimes…" so probably I'll update it later.**

**Well, going back to the topic…I don't know how I should call it, so I can't offer you a title yet, but if I decide I'll write the story, I'll tell you in one of the "Sometimes…" chapters, ok? This way you'll know everything about it.**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella knew each other since then went in diapers. Their parents were the best of friends, so it was only a matter of time that their children were friends too. Both families went together on holidays, celebrated Christmas together…well, they were the closest, and their children were happy about it because they couldn't understand their life without the other.

One day, tragedy occurred in Troy's family: his grandma dies. Troy is the most devastated about it, maybe because he loved his grandma with all he had or maybe because he was a child at that time and couldn't understand how these things worked. The fact is that this incident converted him in a cold stone person for "some reason".

At the moment, Gabi was with him giving him all her support, and likewise with Chad, his best guy friend, but while with Chad things remained like always, with Gabi that didn't happen. In the bottom of his heart, he knew that Gabi was the most important person for him, but for "some reason", he couldn't let her to see his soft side, so he hided it behind this cold façade.

Time went by and "in the present" he is the king of East High because of his cold attitude towards everything. Students and teachers feared him, well, except Chad and Gabi. The first because with him Troy was always the same Troy, and with Gabi because though their friendship was almost broken, each other were the people who knew them the most, plus, both knew how deep it was when everything changed between them. They still were the most important person for each other leaving everything behind when it came to each other, being that "everything" a new relationship or school work or whatever.

All the gang (Troy, Gabi, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, Martha and Jason) went together, Gabi and Troy barely talked, and Troy with the others was kind of cold, but they knew (well, thought) he was this way, so they let him be. The only ones who know the truth and the real Troy were Chad, Gabi and Troy himself, and things weren't about to change.

In the school the gang was like the royalty because of their friendship with "the king", and none of them allowed bully in the school. None of the students dared to disobey them and the school was ruled by Troy and his friends.

Though things between Gabi and Troy were this bad, like I've said she was the most important person for him, so, in a way or another, he always was sure about her wellbeing. He had showed the school that when it came to Gabi, everyone could be prepared to be a living hell if a problem occurred, and it went well, because Gabi was the most untouchable girl in the school. Gabi was aware of that, and though she was still trying to understand what had happened between them while pretending she was ok with their situation and everything, the truth is that she was broken in the inside because everything was confusing for her.

Some things happened and, like a cold shower, Gabi began to understand him and his behaviour and as a little ant, she began to work on their friendship, she began to break all his walls…regaining her best friend and…her lover?

Well, they say true friendship and love can win over everything, right? (It sounds good to be the tittle, right? xD)

* * *

**Ok, this is my idea. Each "some thing" or "some things" are things I can't tell you now because that would mean I'd be explaining you the story right now, and I want to work more on it, plus, I want to make a good story of it, so I can't enter in details right now, ****you have to wait till I finish with "Sometimes…" and, of course, if I decide to write it.**

**Tell me your opinions please! I am not asking for a thesis, I am only asking about if you want for me to write it or not. You know I don't threat you with no-updates if you not review, and I know that though I ask you to review some important chapter (for me) you won't do it, but in this case, I need your opinions…if you don't tell me them, I won't write this story. So like I've said before, it's up to you if this new story sees the light or remain in the shadows in my head.**

**I'll update "Sometimes…" later, I hope, I am working on the new chapter and just I update this A/N I'll continue so…well, this evening or so this new chapter will be out.**

**Thanks for your attention!!! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! ****First of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!!! :D**

**Here is the next chapter…I was not sure about the last one, and only one of you have said something about it (thanks again Mollie) so I am still not sure about it…but well…**

**I warn you about something: like I did when the girls explained their story to the boys, I'll write their words in italics, and you have to suppose that each girl is explaining the same to "her" boy, and in normal letters, I'll write the feelings, sensations…well, each situation.**

**Anyw****ay, here is chapter 18. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_I think I am ready now…"_

"_When Mrs. Darbus took us off the mall, the five of us had a long talk. She explained us some things, and well, now we can understand a lot more than before, and I think everything she said have opened our eyes…"_

* * *

Cuddling more into the warm bodies which were at their side, the girls closed their eyes and remained silent for some seconds trying to recompose their thoughts. They were sure they didn't want to explain what Mrs. Darbus had told them to the boys; they felt honoured that the teacher had trust this much in them, and they didn't want to betray that trust. However, they wanted to explain the boys their new feelings, their new thoughts about everything.

The boys were listening with all their attention. They weren't sure about how everything was working. They knew for sure that Mrs. Darbus was helping the girls, because that was what they agreed with her, but they didn't know what this help meant.

* * *

"_First of all, however, maybe I should apologize. I know me and my friends, have been difficult these days. I don't know how you all are still by our side, but thanks for that. The truth is that everything is more complicated right now than before, I mean…at first we were only bullied, and though we know it's sad to be used to that, we are. But then, they beat us, and after that everything fell down. I think we closed ourselves more, if that was possible, kicking you away in the process._

_The night we fought, well, I am not sure how things could go this bad in less than five minutes, but thing is that they went. We said things we don't think and maybe you did too, I don't know…but what I know is that each one of us talked from the fear. You have to understand which is our situation here: we are bullied, ok, we are hit, ok, and then we have to deal with your worries. I am not saying we are not thankful about that, but that pushed us. We are used to be only the four of us…to fight we four against everything together. We know each other perfectly, we know how the others think, we know how the others work. We can tell what the others need at any time, you know? But suddenly we have to deal with you four, with your questions, with your worry…and this is new for us._

_We have no excuse, we crossed the line the other day, but…you have to understand that from be four to be eight, or nine if you count Mrs. Darbus too, is a huge change for us."_

* * *

Kelsi turned her head to look at Jason. She was still placed in his lap with his arms around her. While talking, she had been playing with his fingers without look into his eyes, she wanted to explain herself without more pressure than she was already feeling, and she knew that once she looked into his eyes, she could read a lot of questions, and she wasn't prepared to answer them, at least not yet.

However, once her eyes locked with his, her worries vanished. He was with his face neutral; she wasn't been able to read it, and she was thankful for that. She could see something in his eyes, but she let it go. She preferred that: everything silent till she was finished.

Though his face was still, Jason's mind was working at full speed. He could understand her and her words. They didn't know how to handle their sudden attention, but of course, in the bottom of his head he knew that their attention for the girls was something old…but none of them had acted never in that way…or had showed it. It was as if something had woken in their minds, but their feelings had been in their heads since too long ago.

He didn't want to scare her or something, so he preferred to remain with a neutral face. Not too cold, not too warm, only neutral. He didn't want for her to be able to read it, he didn't want for her to know his thoughts, not yet at least. He was sure his friends would knew everything which was running through his mind, but luckily for him, Kelsi wasn't able to do that. They knew each other, but their bone was still smaller than his bone with the boys.

Seeing he still was silent, and that he didn't seem about to speak, she replaced her body into him to continue.

----------

Sharpay had turned her body to its previous position after her kiss with Zeke, so she was with her back into his chest, with his arms around her. She didn't know what his face was showing, and she didn't want to know it, she wanted to be able to talk without interruptions, without questions…she only wanted to empty out her mind and chest of that huge weight which was everything was happening to her.

Zeke was playing with her long hair. He was paying attention at everything she was saying because he wanted to be into her mind, he wanted to know the complete Sharpay Evans, and for that, he needed to understand how her mind worked. Plus, after their new status, the need to know more about her, to know more her real herself, had increased. He wanted to ask her some questions, he wanted to know more than she was giving him at the moment, but he knew he had to be patient when it came to know more about the girls. They needed their own time to compose their thoughts, to turn them into words, and he was willing to give her this time…though he had to bit his own tongue in the process. He hoped that, in the end, she would allow him to ask something to her, or at least, to give her a piece of his thoughts about everything, but at the moment, his job was to be with her, listening her sweet voice in silence.

----------

Taylor had turned herself before speak, so she was facing Chad. She could see his face, and though she thought for a moment about to hide her own face while speaking, at last moment she decided against it, because she wanted to be able to read his face, she wanted to know everything was running through his mind, and of course, though he could maintain his face as cold as a stone, the truth is that his eyes gave him away. She was starting to know about how to read them…and this was a weapon she wanted to use when it was necessary, like at that time.

Chad was understanding her reasoning perfectly. Probably he would have problems too in to let some 4 people in his circle, but he wanted for those four girls to be able to see them not as their enemies, but as their friends. He needed to be in their circle, and he thought it'd be easier than it was being. But after listening her words, he understood her. He knew he had to talk about it with their friends, because all of them were a little shocked about everything, so maybe sharing their knowledge about the girls, they would be able to understand everything about them for once.

----------

Troy was looking at the girl in his arms with everything he had. He couldn't see her face because it was hided into his side, and though her words came to him muffled and she was talking in a low way, he was able to understand all of them. Maybe this was this way because of their deep (and weird) connection, he didn't know. The truth is every time Gabriella explained something important for her to him, all his senses were focused on her. His mind was full of "Gabriella" and he couldn't love it more. To see how this petite girl opened her mind, heart and soul to him was something he enjoyed; to see how she trusted him enough to share with him her most important secrets, those which she only shared with her sisters, was something that filled his heart with emotion. He was breaking her walls, slowly but in a firm way, and he couldn't be gladder.

Gabriella used this silence to lift her head from its place. Her eyes ended locked with his, and none of them needed to say anything more. There weren't enough words to express what their eyes were saying, and they didn't need them. One look and a huge conversation took place.

He began to caress her back again, as if he was comforting her without words, and it went well, because she put her head into his side again to continue with her explanation.

* * *

"_I won't repeat you what she has said, because I think that if she has trusted us with everything she has said, we can't betray her trust. But I can tell you that she has had a pretty tough life. She is more like us than we thought, and seeing her the way she is right now, is like a bright sun showing us which path we have to take. _

_I don't know if her words have entered in our minds because of some part of us is tired to be always picked or what, but the truth is that a change is taking place in our minds. For example, when we've arrived to the mall, we've had an encounter with Tamera and the cheerleaders, and for the very first time, we've faced off them. Well, in our way…I mean, I am talking about a change, not a miracle…but this is a start. _

_We already knew we don't want to be the fools of the school, and I don't know, seeing them in the mall, away from school, well, I don't know…it has been as if "we are not in the school, so the social rules here don't exist" and we've been able to tell them to back off._

_In the school I don't know if we'd acted this way…probably not, but being in the mall…it has been like to be in a neutral zone, you know? A place where we are who we are, and we are not afraid to show it, period."_

* * *

Jason was looking at Kelsi amazed. Everything was falling into its place in his head. Her fears were something which was in her mind. Of course she had reasons to be afraid, but he realized at the moment that once they weren't in the school, the girls were themselves, were stronger. He had already seen it…though he didn't realize it: while being on vacation, on barbeques, or simply in each other houses, he and his friends could see the girls like they were…but in the school they were always more silent, more closed…and here was the reason. A part of her fears was created because of the school itself and its social rules. Out of the school they were their true themselves, in the school…well, in the school they were a product of the stupid social rules.

Suddenly he felt honoured to know how they actually they were. The school was loosing four amazing people by not letting them to be themselves, but he knew better than that: he had seen them in a relaxed and calm environment, away from worries, from strangers' opinion…and that made him think about how lucky he and his friends were.

----------

Sharpay moved her body away from his chest. Though she wasn't sure about if she really wanted to see his face, the truth is that her stubborn side wanted to know more about his thoughts. However, she didn't go too far away from him because his strong arms which were around her body didn't let her move.

After a while of struggle, she gave up and put her back into his chest again.

He didn't know why he hadn't let her move, well, maybe he did: he didn't wanted for her to see his face till the end. When it came to Sharpay, his own emotions were high, and his gestures and attitude could talk volumes about them though he tried with all his might to maintain a cold stone face…and here he was trying to not pressure her, so he couldn't let her to see his face.

This had been a shock for him. To know they had been able to stand up for themselves was something new…and totally unexpected for him. Maybe they weren't far away from the total recovering after all. Plus, to know that Tamera and the others had tried to annoy them again…well, his blood was boiling at the moment. How dare they? He and his friends had settled that bully was something they didn't like and allow, but insane people was still acting against this only one rule he and his friends, the kings of the school, had imposed. He needed to talk with his friends about that, that was for sure.

----------

Chad had been playing with Taylor fingers while she was continuing with her story…and once he heard the word "Tamera" he knew nothing good could came from it and he had tightened his hold on them hurting Taylor a little in the process. Of course, his worry had been right. That girl was getting on his nerves, and he was planning to give her a piece of his own shit.

However, once he heard Taylor's gasp of pain because of the way he was grabbing her fingers, he snapped away from his thoughts to realize of what he was doing without knowing. Loosing his hold he caressed her hand and lifted it to his mouth where he kissed each finger muttering a sorry.

Taylor had been able to understand his reaction after listening about what Tamera had done them and though he had hurt her, he could see the sorrow in his eyes about it, so he gave him a small smile to let him know she understood. Once he saw her small smile, it was as if he let go a breath he didn't know he was holding and lowered his body a little to plant a peck on her lips.

Both could feel fireworks running through their bodies at the mere contact; their relationship was something passionate and physical, that was for sure.

----------

Troy's caresses had been stopped once Tamera's name had been mentioned. Gabriella was aware of his change of behaviour, but she didn't want for them to have more secrets…than those which were still needed.

Lifting her head a little, she could see how a fire was beginning to form into his eyes. She knew he would be mad after she explained him about Tamera and her crew, but she had to explain it to prove her point to herself, to explain herself and to let him in a little more. He had his eyes looking through the window, it was as if he didn't want for her to see his rage, but once he felt a kiss on his chest, he couldn't help but direct his eyes to Gabriella.

She was looking at him with understanding and gratitude in her eyes and a small smile in her face. He knew right away she'd seen his eyes, the secret door to his soul, and returning her smile, he kissed her forehead in a "thanks" way. No words were needed.

Troy's blood was boiling with fury. His girl had been in pain, again, because of a stupid girl who was more focused on herself than on the rest of the world. However, his rage had been placated by a simple kiss, well, a simple kiss of Gabriella. The power this girl had on him was brutal, and he was aware of it. Plus, he was ecstatic to know that she and her friends had been able to defend themselves. Mrs. Darbus had been right when she explained it to him in the mall, but he didn't want to explain her that he already knew all of that because he didn't want for her to know that he and his friends were the ones who asked the teacher for help.

* * *

"_All of us have felt better after that than in a long time, seriously, it has been something totally new for us, and I don't know, the feeling to be able to stand in our feet facing off our bullies, well, it has been something huge._

_Now I can understand you a little more. I am still not sure about why you four put up with us the way you do, but now I can understand what you said about to be strong, about to not let them to get us…and I want to say, for that, thanks. Maybe your message is finally entering in our heads, I don't know, but I do know your words have helped us in the mall._

_After the fight…well, we were hurt. I won't lie you, you words were harsh, and though ours weren't better, I think we said everything because of our fear and because we are not used to share our mind with anybody. We know each other for how long? All our life. I don't need to listen about how my friends are hurting to know it, I don't need for them to tell me anything about their feelings because I can read their faces, and I can hear their thoughts. Now we are dealing with you four, and though the feeling of to have four amazing guys with us is a feeling of totally safety, the truth is that this is new. We know you, as you know us, but we don't know how your brains work, we don't know how you think or how you feel; of course we are learning to do it, but this is a process which takes time. In one day we can't know everything you have buried in your heads…and likewise with you. _

_Plus, you have to understand that we are letting you four in after a whole life without trust more than in each other, and this is hard. With Mrs. Darbus, however, this is different. Before today we felt a special connection with her, we didn't know why, but now we know it; we've explained things to her that nobody knows, we've been able to talk to her about the bullying since the very beginning, but we weren't aware of that. One day we saw each other there, in the auditorium, after a drama club reunion talking about anything and everything. Now I think she already knew about the bullying, but I am not sure. We've been going with the flow with her. She's never pressured us on nothing. And maybe this is the reason because of that…_

_She has said a lot of interesting things this afternoon. And she has showed us that we can't be afraid to be ourselves. Plus, she has showed us that we are not alone; we have each other (well, and now we have you four too) and these are the opinions which we have to value, because is the opinion which come from people who really loves us for us, who don't want for us to be a different people, who accepts us the way we are._

_And yeah, I know you've already said that but…coming from her is easier to believe."_

* * *

Jason took one of Kelsi's hands in his and squeezed it to let her know he understood. In his brain everything was making sense. The dark clouds which were in his brain when it came to Kelsi were disappearing. He was sure as hell she wasn't aware of that but…the truth is that he was learning more about her in that conversation than in the others.

Kelsi was feeling as if a tone weight was lifting of her chest and mind; being able to tell Jason everything which was running through her mind was something fresh, new…and she was enjoying it.

They weren't a couple, but as her words went by, she was more aware of her real feelings for him. She didn't want to know them…at least not yet, because she thought that to know them would mean to be more vulnerable in front of him, and she wasn't ready for that. However, for Jason things were different: if before they started that conversation he was aware of his strange feelings toward Kelsi, but knowing that he was feeling something for her, now he was more prepared to put them a name: LIKE. He was attracted to Kelsi, he liked Kelsi, he wanted to take things further between them, but he knew she was not ready for that yet, plus, he didn't know if she felt something in a romantic way for him, so he couldn't put her in the spot with that…not when she was not okay, because that would mean to take advantage of her, and that was a thing he didn't want to do.

----------

Zeke was trying to understand what Shar was saying. Of course, it made sense, but it was hard to understand that some words a teacher could say them could enter in their heads more than their words, people who knew them for all their life. He wasn't sure if he was feeling offended or what; he didn't know if to find more comfort in their teacher than in him was something to be worried about, so he remained silent. He didn't know how to act after that revelation, and he didn't want to say the incorrect thing, so his best option, at least at the moment was to remain completely silent.

However, Sharpay didn't know how to interpret his silence. She wasn't sure if that was something bad or good, so she lifted her head to see his face. She couldn't read it, so she did the only thing she could think of: to lean up to kiss his chin. Zeke wasn't looking at her at the moment so when he felt her kiss he couldn't help but direct his eyes to her. She gave him a smile and he returned it with light less fervour. He didn't want for her to be worried for him, and he didn't know at the moment if actually was something to be worried about or not, so he decided to let go.

Giving her a light kiss, he replaced his chin on her head again as if saying her to continue. She took the hint and continued with her story…

----------

Taylor locked her eyes with Chad's. He couldn't understand why she felt this way, but she was her own herself, so he couldn't impose her how to think, act or talk. If Mrs. Darbus was more able than him in to make her believe in herself, he only could hope that one day things wouldn't be this way, but in the meantime, he only wanted for her to feel safe, to feel secure, to feel good with herself, and if Mrs. Darbus' words worked, he was more than glad. Though that didn't stop him to stay by her side with her no matter what, trying to reassure her that she was perfect the way she was, trying to make her understand how really beautiful she was.

And more after everything had happened in the past with Tamera. To see her so excited about being able to defend herself, made him proud. Proud because it was a little step in the right direction. One firm step at time, he didn't want nothing more.

Chad's eyes were talking volumes for Taylor. She could read them like an open book: she could see some confusion in them, but also pride. He was proud of her, and that mere thought brought tears, happy tears, to her eyes. Giving him a watery smile she let those tears drop from her eyes, and he understood her; he put his thumbs under her eyes, erasing her tears.

Once her cheeks were more or less dry again, and he was content with the result of his work, he passed an arm around her shoulders to bring her body into his again to kiss her forehead. He needed to know more, and she knew it.

----------

Troy could listen a low sniff once Gabriella had ended talking. He tried to move himself a little because of that, but Gabriella tightened her arms around him. She didn't want for him to see her like that…again. And he understood her, so he rubbed big circles in her back to calm her and whispered some comforting words in her ears. They didn't need to add anything more. She was crying happy tears, he knew that, and that was all.

* * *

"_Well, with Mrs. Darbus we have understood that we are who we are, that we are not alone, that we have positive things and negative things, like everybody, and that maybe our mistake has been believe that those who bullied us are better than us._

_Plus, Mrs. Darbus has made us realize about something: in the school there are a lot of students, and not all of them bully us, I mean, of course there are some people who goes with the flow, and if the cool thing is to bully us, they do it, but there are a lot more people who bully us trying to not be bullied themselves. It's like they bully us because they don't want to be picked by the bullies, you know? And…well, we want to change that._

_We want to show them that like we are bullied, they could also be bullied if anybody stops the bullies. I don't think they have real reasons to bully us, plus, if we are alone with them, they leave us alone without a bad word in our directions…more in the opposite. I've talked with some of those people and they seem good people…but if the bullies are near us, well, it's like they are totally different._

_Though it hurt to be always picked, the truth is that we can understand them. Like us, they also feel fear about to be picked, and ok, this is not an excuse to insult someone, but we know better than that. Resentment won't bring anything good, so we want for them to open their eyes to the real world. A place were social rules don't exist, a place where you have to be true to yourself without worrying about some idiots who think they are better than you…_

_And well, here is where we need your help…we want to change the school, we want to make East High a better place, we want to break those stupid social rules…but we need The Kings' help for that; we can't do it alone."_

* * *

Jason, Zeke, Chad and Troy locked their eyes with the girls'. They didn't were waiting for them to ask for help. Of course, they wanted to help them in each possible way, but that had been something totally unexpected.

The girls could read the boys' answer in their eyes. No more words were needed, so they took a deep breath and began explaining the boys their plan.

* * *

"_We think that our situation with you all has changed. It's pretty obvious that there are more feelings than we thought between us…and maybe we could use that in our mission…_

_We are planning on act completely normal in the school. We are going to talk with everybody who insults us from the fear like they had never said anything bad about us. We are going to be ourselves…no more to be the outcast, no more to be super closed eluding the rest of the school. If we want to make a joke, we are going to do it; if we want to be in the gym watching you play, we are going to do it; if we want to eat in the most centred table in the cafeteria, we are going to do it. We are not planning on let our bullies to fear us more._

_You four enter in the plan being by our side. This is our fight, so you have to understand that we don't want some knights in shine armour here, but we do want to have you by your side because you make us feel safe, secure, stronger and better._

_We have to show them that we are who we are, as individuals and as members of a gang, and that we are not alone, we are not worried about to show them our real self. Of course we are going to act always in a respectful way…we don't want to fall as lower as Tamera and her crew, but we have to show them how things could be bad for them too if anyone does something about it._

_We know this is not the best plan, and that it's incomplete, but we can't plan anything more because we don't know how people in the school are going to react to our new us, so well…it will be bad times, and surely we'll need you then, but we don't want to cling on you, we don't want to depend on you…of course having you is amazing but…like I've said, this is our fight._

_My question is, are you in?"_

**

* * *

**

**I know I said I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but FanFiction didn't let me log in so I haven't been able to review any chapter I've read and of course I couldn't post this update… :S sorry if you were waiting for it. I hope I won't have more problems like these in the future…I can't stand to break my word! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am sorry for the delay in my update. I've been busy and with all the family here and Christmas' stuff like that...well, I haven't had enough time to end the chapter. But now, here it is!! I hope you all had a super great New Years' eve, and that you all will have a great 2009. HAPPY NEW YEAR!! :D**

**By the way, I am going to try and update chapter 20 before sunday. I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best!**

**Here is chapter 19. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Three days went by and suddenly the girls found theirselves on Monday.

Gabi was at her house waiting for Troy to pick her up. After their conversation on Saturday, they talked a lot about which were their best options, and though she had settled she didn't want a knight in shine armour, and that it was her battle, Troy was more stubborn than her. His first condition had been to be himself who picked up Gabi to go to school, so she was there, waiting for him with all her nerves growing inside of her.

"Bye Gabi, have a nice day dear." Robert said.

"Don't forget your lunch young lady," Ana, her mother said, "you are too thin at the moment…"

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella said goodbye to her parents, who went to work, leaving herself with her thoughts. She continued thinking about the amazing weekend she had had with all her friends. Of course, all her friends explained their plan to the boys, and then they had hung out in each other houses, they went bowling, they went to the cinema or simply they went to the park to see the boys practice without any "unwanted" meeting there. Well, it had been a normal teen weekend, which made the girls happy, because they weren't used to that.

Once she heard Troy's honk, she went to grab her bag and then she opened the door, waving Troy when she saw him. She turned herself around to lock the door but she couldn't finish because a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist stopped her.

"Good morning baby girl…" Troy whispered into her ear. Leaning her back into his chest, she closed her eyes, allowing his musk cologne to penetrate into her nostrils calming herself in a breathe.

"Hi…" She also whispered. They were alone, but when they were only the two of them, almost every time they talked whispering or in a very low voice. It was as if was the right thing to do.

Troy kissed her forehead without take off his arms from around her waist while she locked the door. Once she finished, she turned around and leaned up to plant a kiss in his lips, a kiss which he welcomed with his habitual sweetness. He knew she didn't was ready to kiss him with more… "passion", so he remained with his tongue into his own mouth; though Gabi had another idea. Rubbing his lower lip with her tongue he pulled apart because of the shock.

Gabi looked at him with confusion written in her eyes. Seeing that, he rushed in assure her that everything was ok. "mmm…not that I am complaining but…well…that kiss was about to be different from the others and…well…I don't want for you to feel pressured by me…"

'This boy can't be cuter…' thought Gabriella and giving him a small smile, she leaned up again. He didn't react at the beginning, but she didn't back off this time. She continued teasing him with her tongue until he couldn't stop himself more. Covering her mouth with his, he tensed his arms around her frame earning a gasp from her. He took advantage of that and entered his demanding tongue into her mouth feeling sparks ran though his body at the mere contact between their tongues.

Once both mouths were explored, they pulled apart gasping for air.

"Wow…that's been amazing baby…" He said while giving her his smile reserved for her.

"I think so…" She said in a flirting way while leaning up again giving him a peck on his lips. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course…let's go!"

Troy drove to the school with only one hand because his other hand was busy being intertwined with Gabi's. Once they were a block away from the school, he stopped the car and turned to his right to face Gabriella, which was with a confused face trying to understand why he had stopped his car when they weren't in the school yet. "Are you ready Gabi?"

Turning her face to look through the window she answered him. "No, but I can't do anything but try to be strong." She said whispering. "Though having you by my side makes things easier…" She said looking at her lap because of the embarrassment she was feeling at the moment.

"Hey…" He said while grabbing her face to make her look at him, "I am more than glad to be with you. Everything is going to be okay. If people in the school talk, let them talk. This is our life, not theirs, and I can assure you people is going to look, whisper and talk, but you have to be cleaver than them. You know the real me Gabriella, they don't, and they won't, so relax ok?"

Gabriella looked into his eyes, only to see determination to not let the others interfere and concern for her. "Okay. Let's do it." She said with a firmer voice this time while giving him a smile.

"That's my girl." He leaned down and gave her a sweet peck before restart the engine and go to the parking lot of the school. Parking in his spot, he couldn't help but turned his face to look at her. He knew she was putting a strong mask in her face at the moment; he could read her like a book, and he could see how terrified she actually was. He thought he needed to calm her down a little. He wanted for her to be sure and confident and he was planning on to make things easier for her as much as he could.

He got out of the car and went to her side to open the door for her. "Thanks." She said in a petite voice while grabbing his extended hand. Once out of the car, he grabbed their bags and put them in the ground near Gabriella, who was by her door waiting for him.

"Troy…are we not supposed to go in?" She said looking at him bewildered.

"I guess…but once we are inside, I won't be able to do that." And without one more word, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with all his feelings for her. At first she was reluctant to follow his lead because people was starting to look at them, but well, Troy was Troy, and his kisses were like heaven for her, so she soon forgot her fears and the rest of the world focusing only in the amazing boy she has in front of her and his kisses.

His tongue was demanding this time. With the kiss she gave him earlier in front of her house, he knew she was ready for that, and this way he could show to the school that she was his girl, giving her more confidence and letting their actions talk by themselves without need any word.

Rubbing her lower lip with his tongue, she obliged and opened her mouth for him. Their tongues began to dance together, a dance which with they weren't used to but both were enjoying, and she began to run a hand through his hair, eliciting a moan from him which she swallowed while smirking. He tightened his arms around her trying to deepen the kiss and be closer to her, though it was difficult because she was pinned to the car and he had all his body pressing hers.

The students who were at the parking lot at the same moment than Troy and Gabriella were looking at the new couple bewildered. Gasps and oh my gods could be listened, though the couple didn't seem to realize. They were lost in their own world, enjoying the feeling of to be so close and kissing in such particular way. That was till a scream could be listened.

Our couple broke the kiss to look into the direction which from the scream had come, and they could see Tamera and her crew looking at them with wide eyes. Gabriella couldn't help but leaned into his frame a little more, and he, noticing her discomfort, didn't take his arms from around her waist while kissing her forehead in a way he hoped would help her.

"What are you doing with that?" The cheerleader asked at Troy while pointing at Gabriella.

Gabriella pressed herself more into him but tried to maintain her face still. She couldn't let Tamera see her fears, so she tried to remain with her face emotionless, though she was aware that Troy could sense and see through her act.

"I hope you are not referring to my girlfriend like that, Tamera." He said with his face emotionless like a stone and a cold voice.

"Your what?" Shrieked the cheerleader while the others gasped.

"My girlfriend." And with that, he took one of his arms from around Gabriella's waist, put the other around her shoulders and without another word, lead the girl to the school.

"Thanks Wildcat." She said looking up to him and giving him a smile.

"Wildcat? I love the way it sounds coming from you." He said squeezing her shoulders a little. "And it's been my pleasure." He said looking at her and lowering his voice till it was a whisper while smiling at her.

This simple action gave her some new confidence and seeing that he was with his eyes looking at everyone who dared to look at them in a defiant way, she placed one of her arms around his waist in a tentative way. Once he noticed her action, he turned his face to look at her and they locked eyes. No more words were needed, both of them knew what the other was thinking, so he gave her a wink and both turned their faces cold again to walk into the school daring everybody to say something about them.

Troy and the guys had talked the night before about to meet each others at homeroom. They knew the girls would be a little agitated because of the stares and the whispers, and talking about it, they agreed that maybe would be better for the girls not to be with each other but only with their boyfriends because of elude some additional hysteria which would come if they were all together.

Gabriella and Troy went to his locker first because it was farer than hers. He didn't took off his arm from around her shoulders noticing the stares, the whispers and the discomfort she was feeling being this observed. Grabbing his things, and without any word, he lead the way to her locker to grab hers. Once there, he took off his arm only to put both of his arms around her waist while she left in the locker her bag and grabbed her things.

Turning around, and lowering her voice a little, Gabriella shared with him her fears because of the stares. "Are they going to stop soon?"

"Hey…we've talked about that. Forget them, ok?" Troy said caressing her cheek. "I am with you so relax. No one is going to dare to say anything directly to you baby girl, and I can assure you that they are going to stare and talk. You can't let them get to you…it's only you and me." He said in a firm voice.

"I know, I know but…I don't know, I can't stand people looking at me this way Troy…it makes me feel bad. I don't want this attention. Plus, it's not like there aren't more couples in East High." Gabriella said pouting a little. She knew he was right, but were her fears who were talking.

"I understand, but remember you all are not alone. Me and the guys are by your side, and we won't let anyone to hurt you." Gabriella was looking at him trying to absorb his determination and stubbornness to "fight" against everything which came against them. "If you are feeling bad, which is totally right because this is the start of your new life," Troy said trying to less her worries, "tell me or anyone of the gang. We are like a little family, and we all help each other. Is that clear missy?" He ended with a goofy smile.

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at his goofiness, a melody for his ears, and put her arms around his neck. She didn't know how she could do it, but one look into his eyes and she felt stronger, plus it was as if they were alone there. Troy was capable to make her forget everything but him, and she loved that, because this way she could be more natural with him, and she could enjoy more everything their relationship brought her.

She leaned up to plant a peck to his lips. "You are really goofy today," Gabriella said with her lips mere inches apart from his, "but I love it." And with that, she pulled apart and taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers, she began to walk to homeroom.

Troy was ecstatic. The confidence their little make out session had given her was something worth to wait and see. Looking at her, he could see how she had changed her face into a cold face, daring to look into the others' faces as if channelling them to say something about or against them, and he couldn't be prouder.

Troy could see and sense all the stares and though he wasn't okay with that, he knew he couldn't snap to all the student body, he had to be strong for Gabriella, and showing the others they were bewildered or worried about the attention they were creating was not an option if he wanted for her to be comfortable and strong. Arriving at their classroom, he saw they were the firsts of the gang there, so he led her to her desk, sat in her chair and pulled the girl on his lap placing both his arms around her waist.

Gabriella leaned her head into his shoulder and playing with his hair, she smiled a little every time she felt a kiss on her forehead from him. She was sat giving her back to the class, so she couldn't know how bad was the situation with the stares and whispers. However, Troy was well aware of that, and he couldn't help but to be tense somehow. She noticed that and lifted her head from his shoulder. "Are you okay Wildcat?"

"Yeah…don't worry." Troy said. "I am a bit tired and I am not looking forward to be in the school after the amazing weekend we've had while going to…"

"Gabi!" Said a voice from the door silencing Troy and making both, he and Gabi, to turn around to look at the person who had talked.

"Kelsi! Are you okay?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"Have you come alone?" Troy cut her when Kelsi was about to answer Gabi.

"No silly, Jason is outside the classroom talking with some of your team mates. He has let me to come here alone because he has seen you both so he knew I wouldn't be alone." Was Kelsi explanation. "By the way…Troy, could you let me talk with Gabi alone, please?"

Troy look back and forth between both girls. "I don't know Kels…I don't want Gabi out of my sight…" He answered lowering his voice a little.

Gabriella could sense his dubious tone. "We'll be fine Wildcat and you'll be outside. It's not as if we were all alone…" Gabi could see how her friend needed a girl talk, but she could understand Troy's doubts about leave her alone.

"She's right, you know? Jason is outside too, and if we need you we're going to scream." Kelsi said trying to convince the boy. "Is that right Gabi?"

Nodding, Gabriella looked into his eyes. "Troy…though I love your attention and concern, we've settled I don't want a knight in shining armour, and you are acting like that now." She said placing her mouth near his ear. "You'll be outside, and you can still see us…we are going to stay here. We won't move, so you can go there, talk with your friends and be your normal self."

He turned his face to look at his girlfriend and he could see she was being serious. Okay, maybe he was overreacting a little, but his girlfriend had already been hurt two times because of his lack of attention, or that was he thought, and he didn't want anything bad happening to her again. Admitting defeat and sighing, he said "Okay, okay…but if anything happens I want you to scream, ok?"

"Okay. Now go." Gabi said planting a peck on his lips before to stand up to let him go with his friends.

"Spill. I know you have something to tell me so hurry before Darbus arrives!" Gabriella told Kelsi.

"You know me too well…" Kelsi said laughing earning a glare from Gabriella. "Okay, okay…relax hun! Jason…Jason…"

"Kelsi! Jason what?" Gabi's patience was at the limit.

"Hey girls, what's happening?" Sharpay said once she was with her friends cutting Kelsi's explanation.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said glaring at the blonde, "Kelsi was about to explain something important. Shush!"

"Woah! Are we high today, uh?" Taylor asked. "What's happening girls?"

"I am not sure." Answered the blonde. "It seems Kelsi was about to explain something important to Gabi before you and me arrive." And turning her face to look (and glare) at her friends, she added "And I want to know why Kelsi was about to talk without me and Tay here."

"Well, you weren't here…" Said Kels. "Plus…"

"Okay, enough! I want and need to know what she was about to explain so shut up and let her talk!" Said an angry Gabriella.

"I want to know it too." Chorused Sharpay and Taylor.

Troy listened how Gabriella had raised her voice and put his head round the door followed by the other boys. "Babe! Are you okay?"

Groaning, Gabriella turned to look at Troy. "Everything is fine. Would everybody shut up and let Kelsi talk, please?"

Troy and the other boys looked at Gabi with wide eyes because they'd never seen Gabriella this mad but the girls were as if nothing was happening.

"Boys, my advice is to do what she says…a mad Gabi is the worst." Sharpay said inspecting her nails.

All the boys were looking at her…and all the classroom was focused in to know what was happening in this new gang. Gabi noticed that and snapped. "Mind your own business!"

The classroom gasped. This had been the first time they'd seen Gabi, or one of the girls snap, and they were shocked. Troy, however, could see the class' reaction and smirking, he walked to where the girls were staying, and lowering his face into Gabi's curls, he whispered something to her. "Wow baby, you know that everybody is going to talk about that now, right?"

"Damn…" Answered the brunette.

"Oh no, damn no. If people see you all mad (though I want to know what has made you like that) they will start to notice you all are not the same girls who left the school on Friday." Troy said while lifting his head from her curls to look at her face once she realized of the truth of his words.

"You're right! I'll explain later, ok?" And with that, she kissed his cheek, receiving a smile from Troy, and pushed him outside the classroom with his friends. Returning to her own group, she nodded to Kelsi signalling her that she could continue.

"Ok. As I was saying before you all interrupted me, Jason…" Kelsi took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves, "well…yesterday, after the bowling, well…you know he took me home, right?"

All the girls nodded. "Well…when we were in front of my house…well…"

"Kelsi, talk now or shut up forever seriously. You're killing me!" Sharpay said in her drama queen mode.

"Hold your horses…it's not easy to say, uh!" Kelsi said and taking a deep breath, she said in a rush "Well, Jason asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!"

Kelsi was there looking at her friends expectant. The girls, however, were shocked. They knew it was something between them, and though they knew that it was a matter of time that those two made official their relationship, the truth is that they didn't expect this happening that soon. Of course once the new was settled in their minds they began to squeal and scream hugging her friend.

"I get you all know Jason has made a move, uh?" Chad asked while he and his friends were looking the girls with amused faces.

"You all already knew?" Sharpay asked. "Why we didn't then? Zeke?"

"Hey…Jason has just explained it. Though I think he has been faster than her." And turning to Gabi, he continued "You were mad because Kelsi was been interrupted each time, right?"

Gabi, looking crimson red nodded, and Troy, seeing her embarrassment, put his arms around her waist. "Relax baby girl. Are you better now?"

She leaned into his chest and whispered her yes, earning a kiss on her forehead from his boyfriend.

All the group was there, talking, laughing and having a good time while waiting for the teacher. With the news still fresh in their minds and everything, the girls were forgetting about the school, the stares and the whispers. The boys were aware of everything, but they didn't mind it, plus, they were seeing the girls more relaxed than ever while being in the school, and they weren't anybody to break that moment for them. They were content enough listening their girlfriends chat and laugh.

Mrs. Darbus was near the door looking the scene. All the classroom focused on the gang, and they were as if they were alone there. She could see the girls being themselves, and each boy had a hold on his girl showing the world they weren't alone anymore. She was proud of the boys; proud because they were daring the school to mess with them, proud because the boys were 100% behind the girls, and proud because each little thing the boy was doing to the girl, it was as if they were giving them some of their confidence, and that made her ecstatic.

"Okay younger thespians. Everybody take a seat. We are going to start now." Mrs. Darbus said aloud getting all the attention. "Ok. I want to know…"

She couldn't end her sentence because the door was opened. Jimmy and all the football team entered in the classroom. Mrs. Darbus had been looking at the girls while she was talking, and could see the change in their behaviour once they saw who had entered.

"Can I know why you all are this late? I've been late because I was in a meeting, so if I've arrived late, you are later." Said the teacher in a firm voice. "Detention! All of you!"

Groaning, the boys accepted the punishment because they knew that argue with Mrs. Darbus was a lose battle. Tamera and her friends, however, weren't happy with that, and the headcheerleader, in her pich voice screamed. "What? I am sure they were too shocked after all the events those things have made in the parking lot and in here!" She said while pointing to Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella.

Mrs. Darbus was about to answer the girl but was cut by Troy. "I though I've left clear enough that those "things" as you, in a oh so kind way are referring to, are my girlfriend and her friends. So back off, okay?"

Jimmy couldn't help but wide his eyes. 'One of those little brats is Bolton's girlfriend?'

"And if that is not enough for you. I am going to explain you how things are working at the moment." Sharpay said standing up from her seat and going to Tamera's desk. "I am Zeke's girlfriend; Gabi is Troy's, Tay is Chad's and Kelsi is Jason's. So now, you and everyone here can't stop your moves on them because they-are-taken. Capisce?"

All the class emitted gasps. Of course they were seeing that they were closer than ever and that it was possible that they had something going on between them, but they couldn't expect all the lowlifes in the school had the most popular boys in the school as their boyfriends.

"As if." Tamera said. "Do you really think we are going to believe that?"

"Too bad then. It's the truth. Mess with them, and you'll be messing with us. Let us alone!" Chad said in his angriest and coldest voice standing up too.

The football team was looking the scene they had in front of them dumbfounded. One thing was mess with some chicks who were friends with the kings, but another one, and too different, was mess with their girlfriends. They shared a look, and they all knew they needed to talk about these news.

Mrs. Darbus was looking everything with close eyes. Though Sharpay had snapped, she could see how the football team had some influence in the girls, and she needed to know why. At the moment, however, she needed everybody calm because of a fight there wouldn't be good. "Ok. That's enough. Everybody quiet and go sit at your own desk. NOW!"

Everybody hurried in follow the teacher's directions, and once all the students were sitting in their own desks, the teacher continued. "Ok. As I was saying, I want to know how your projects are progressing. You all are sitting near your colleagues so I want for you all to explain to me how it's going. I am going to go group by group, so design a spokesperson and he or she will explain it to me." And she began her "tour".

* * *

Well, the first stage of our gang's plan was completed. Everybody in the school would know, by the end of the period, the new couples' existence and how protective were the boys with the girls.

The second one was about to start.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: ****Hey you guys! Glad you all are still enjoying my story! :) Thank you so much! **

**I want to say or explain a few things: neither the boys nor Mrs. Darbus will know about the football team just yet. I have some ideas and they ask for more story before that happens. The second thing I want to say is that I am going to put "the project" in the story in this chapter; if you don't remember anything about it, my advice for you is to "re-read" chapter 5, because the English project will play an important role here. And the third, and last, thing I wanted to tell you is that some of you have asked me for more scenes about one specific couple or another, and I've thought about it; to write a story about 8 people (or 4 couples) is difficult, so I've decided to write the story following the plot I have in my head, but in some chapters, I'll explain a big scene with one couple (trying to balance them so I am not going to focus in only one of them, all four couples will have their "spotlight" at some point) explaining some minor things about the others too (like I did in the last chapter with Troy and Gabriella) but that won't happen in EACH chapter. So the story continues its normal path, though I am going to give you something big from time to time about each couple. How that sounds? :P **

**Anyway, here goes chapter 20; enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Well, well, well…how is your project going?" asked Mrs. Darbus to the gang who were gathered around their desks discussing everything about it.

"Oh Mrs. Darbus!" Sharpay exclaimed so excitedly, "It's going to be amazing!"

"I don't doubt that dear…" Started the teacher, "with you in it, I am sure it'd be spectacular!" Mrs. Darbus continued earning some giggles from the entire group, "But I want to know what you are going to do."

"Oh well, let's see…" Began the blonde, "It's going to be a song…and a dance of course…" But Sharpay couldn't end her explanation because of the sceptic face of her teacher. "What?"

Giggling a little, Mrs. Darbus developed her thoughts for them. "When you all said you were a group for this project, I didn't doubt for a second that it'll be amazing but…"

"But what?" Sharpay cut their teacher. She loved theatre, musicals, music and to dance, so she was not sure about where their teacher was going with that.

"Calm down babe…" Whispered Zeke placing one of his arms around Shar's waist. "Let her finish before you jump into conclusions." Sharpay looked up at him and nodded, muttering a sorry to the teacher.

"It's okay." Answered the teacher smiling sweetly once she saw the embarrassed face of the girl. "As I was saying, I've never doubt about how good will be your project, the thing which had me worried, if you could say that, is what the boys were going to do, because I don't see them all into theatre, musicals or stuff like that." Explained the teacher while smiling to the boys who were all crimson red.

The girls laughed their sweet laugh, which earn content and proud smiles from the boys because of see them this happy, and hurried in explain the teacher something which left her with her mouth hanging open. "You see Mrs. Darbus, the thing is that those boys know how to make good music."

"Really?" Said the teacher bewildered.

"Of course! They have some great pieces…we've heard them and we can assure you that their talent is amazing!" Exclaimed Gabriella.

The boys, at that time, were blushing furiously because of the embarrassment they were feeling. "That's not true!"

"Oh please Jason, don't be so modest!" Kelsi said while grabbing her boyfriend's arm, "You know you are good with instruments. Plus, if you weren't…do you really think we would ask you to play them during our barbeques, trips, or reunions?"

"Well, that's not the point here. Can we turn back to the main topic please?" Asked Troy wishing to change the topic because of their embarrassment.

"Ok, ok. Sorry Sharpay, you can continue." Mrs. Darbus said.

"As I was saying, it'll be a song and a dance." Sharpay exclaimed in her more professional voice. "The boys will write the music, and us girls will write the lyrics and we are going to create an amazing dance and costumes for it."

"I can't deny I am feeling curious about your project guys, but do you remember about the foreign element, right?"

"This is the best part!" Gabriella exclaimed all excited. Mrs. Darbus nodded her head to let them know that she wanted to know more about it.

"The foreign element will be the dance." Taylor said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh really?" Asked the teacher.

Once she saw the entire group nod, she couldn't help but think about what these girls were planning. She knew they were talented because she had seen them to dance and sing and act, but their excitement was something which seemed to be "exceptional"; it was as if this project meant more for them than any other project, and she couldn't help but need more details about it. "Ok then, spill. I am dying to know what have you thought!"

"You see Mrs. Darbus…" Chad said, "we can't do it. We want it to be a surprise for you and the school, so we can't enter on details at the moment. We can assure you, however, that you'll be…mmmm…"

"Happy?" Asked Gabriella.

"Flabbergasted?" Asked Troy.

"High?" Asked Sharpay.

"Content?" Asked Zeke.

"Stunned?" Asked Kelsi.

"Glad?" Asked Jason.

"Ok enough! Let him talk!" Said Taylor trying to defend her boyfriend who was looking at their friends dumbfounded in some way and speechless because of the enthusiasm they were showing.

"Thanks babe." He answered grabbing her hand and squeezing it while smiling sweetly at her. "Yeah, you could say all of that."

"Well then, I can't wait." Said Mrs. Darbus, "But if you need any help, don't doubt to come to me, okay? I'll be more than glad to help you in anything I can." Said the sweet teacher while looking in a special caring way her favourite people in the school and returning to her desk.

Suddenly, the bell could be heard. While gathering their things, the boys screamed excitedly while the girls groaned. "Don't be such a babies. P.E. is not that bad…" Chad said to the girls while placing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Is not that!" Taylor said defending herself and her friends, "We are fit enough and we all love Jack. But it's raining, and I am sure Jack will run the class outside…" Ended the girl while pouting.

"I agree." Troy said with a goofy smile which Gabriella answered with a slap in his head. "Ouch!" Troy said while rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"You'll learn to not make fun of us, Bolton!" Gabriella said while smirking.

"Are you going to punish me or what?" Answered the boy giving her his own smirk. "And be careful with which is your answer babe…" He added while whispering into her curls.

Gabriella began to blush but tried to remain her face still. "Well…I think I know some ways to punish you." And once she saw how Troy had raised his eyebrow as if daring her to explain them to him, she leaned up and whispering explained him her idea. "Maybe no kisses for a week?"

Widening his eyes, he hurried in to say sorry while embracing the petite frame which was his girlfriend into his arms, which made the girls laugh out loud while Gabi winked at them and all the boys to roll their eyes while muttering how whipped their friend was.

"I don't know why you all are acting like that," Taylor said, "because we all know you'll do the same if we proposed you the same punishment Gabi has thought."

"You know it?" Asked Jason. "How's that possible? We haven't heard anything and we were with you…"

"It's okay babe, we simply know." Kelsi said while grabbing his hand.

"But how?" The dumbfounded boy continued. "We were right behind you, and Gabi has whispered…so I can't get how you can know anything about it."

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed while punching Jason's arm a little, "Don't you know they all know what the others are thinking without they have to say anything?"

The girls began to laugh because of the absurd of their conversation and Chad's answer while the boys looked at them like they were crazy. "Ok missies, enough." Said Zeke trying to break their laugh, "We have to go to the lockers and then to P.E."

The girls nodded and began to walk leaving the boys behind them. Sharpay was explaining her friends about some ideas for the costumes for the project and they were discussing if they were appropriate or not while the boys were talking about some basketball game was going to take place two Saturdays later.

Rounding a corner, the girls met with Tamera and the other cheerleaders who turned their bodies when the headcheerleader began to talk.

"Well…it looks like your heroes are not with you this time…" Said the girl maliciously, "Maybe it's time for us to show you how East High works." Ended the cheerleader while walking slowly but in a firm way to the girls.

Our girls didn't know what they were feeling. They knew the boys were just behind them, so they knew nothing major would happen to them, but at the same time, they couldn't help but be worried about what those cheerleaders were about to try.

However, Chad and the others had listened everything the cheerleader had said, so they were hided behind the corner listening carefully and ready to enter in action when needed. They knew the girls considered that war…"their war", so they wanted for them to be able to stand for themselves, but at the same time, they wanted to be there just in case.

"Oh yes?" Sharpay said while putting her hands on her hips. "And what are you going to do? Insult us? Oh no, wait, it's what you've been doing since we came here. Beat us? You wouldn't dare. Then what?"

"Maybe we wouldn't beat you pretty blonde, but we know someone who wouldn't have any problem with do it for us." Tamera ended smirking at the scared faces of our girls.

"Well, look…" Taylor began trying to pacify her own nerves and her friends', "we don't want any problem, and we have to go to P.E. so let us alone."

"Huy…it looks like the school's mice are scared…" Said Tamera in a mocker way.

"You see, you are wrong." Said Gabriella suddenly being fed up. "We are not scared. Do you really think that after all the insults you've told us we are worried about what stupid things are you planning to say now?"

"Which, by the way, are going to be the same old same old type of words you have told us in such a kindly way all these years?" Kelsi said placing herself near her friends.

Tamera and her crew were looking at the girls speechless. Of course at some point the girls answered them back, but never in such a defiant attitude or with this security. They couldn't help but be there, looking at our girls dumbfounded.

People in the corridor was looking the scene with wide eyes. It was as if a war was about to start, though a little unfair: four against ten. They were looking our girls with different eyes; they couldn't pick what was, but something was different with them: they had more attitude, they were showing a "mad side" they'd ever seen, and it was as if they didn't care about what would happen to them.

"Look Tamera," began Sharpay, "we are not going to put ourselves at your level. If you want to insult us, go ahead. We don't care. We are fed up. We have our own life where you and all your stupid friends are zero-nothing-nada. So or you start with your insults, or you let us go. We are going to be late to P.E." Finished Sharpay while inspecting her nails.

"You…you…" Stuttered Tamera.

"Hurry up girl! We don't have all the day to be here listening anything you can say!" Kelsi said.

Tamera turned her face to look at her friends who had the same bewildered faces than her. In fact, all the corridor was there speechless, but our boys, who were listening and seeing everything can't be prouder of their girlfriends.

"But you…this…no…" Tamera continued.

"Urrgh!" Exclaimed Taylor aggravated. "Could you please begin to talk? I have more important things to do, you know."

The headcheerleader was about to talk again but a cold voice stopped her. "Tamera."

The cheerleader turned herself around and become face to face with her exboyfriend Shawn, captain of the swimming team, and his friends.

Shawn and his team mates were aware of the bullying in the school, and they weren't agree with it (that was the reason because of he broke up with Tamera). They were from the popular crowd in the school, though they were always alone. They weren't the kings, like Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke were, but they were respected by the students. They weren't friends with the basketball team, but both teams respected each other and you could see them talking and having small talk in the school's corridors.

"Wh..wh…what?" Answered the girl. The truth is that the basketball team and the swimming team were the most popular people in the school, and though she was more interested in the basketball team because it meant the kings, the truth is that in the bottom of her head she knew that have problems with both teams at the same time would be bad.

"I recall these girls have told you they are in a hurry." Shawn said. "And maybe it's time for you to let them go." His voice was cold, his face was stoned.

"mmm…well, yeah…" Answered the cheerleader while scurrying down the corridor in the opposite direction with all her crew hot in her heels.

"mmm…thanks…Shawn…" Gabriella said. She looked at her friends and could see how all of them were in the same situation: no one was understanding a thing there. "Can I ask you why you've talked Tamera the way you did?"

"Easy." Said the boy softening his face and smirking. "Because you are going to be late to P.E. Plus, I'd say there are four boys who are waiting for you." He added signalling with his head in the boys' direction.

The girls turned their bodies and become face to face with their boyfriends who had pride written in their faces and were smiling like crazy to the girls.

"This has been amazing!" Exclaimed Zeke running to Sharpay and embracing her in a bear hug which earned some giggles from her.

"He's right…you know…" Troy said while looking at Gabriella and trying to convey all his thoughts into his look. He began to walk in her direction and once he was right by her side, he couldn't help but put an arm around her shoulders while putting her body into his. "I am so proud of you." He whispered into her hair before planting a kiss in her forehead.

Taylor and Kelsi went to their boyfriends who, after hugging them, pecked their lips in a sweet way never taking off their arms from around their waists.

Chad was who was nearer to the swimming team, and with Taylor under his arm, he walked in their direction. He extended his hand, and Shawn, after look around him for his team's thoughts, put his hand into his. It was a handshake which meant a lot. Our boys knew they had more people apart from them and Mrs. Darbus who would take care of the girls, and that, though the girls were still a little surprised, they were aware of that too.

Sharpay, in a sudden act of confidence, grabbed her friends' hands, and all of them disentangled from the embrace their boyfriends were giving them and walked to the swimming team. "Would you like to have lunch with us today?"

Our boys looked at each other with wide eyes. They weren't expecting such act from the girls, but they were happy and proud, because it showed they were more confident with themselves and willingly to let other people in.

Shawn and his friends were taken aback though. They always had lunch in a table apart from everybody, and they didn't know if to have lunch with the kings and their girlfriends was a good idea or not. However, once they looked at our boys, they could see how they nodded their heads, signalling them they were okay with the idea.

Tim, one of swimmers, talked breaking the silence. He had seen the hope in the girls' eyes, and they knew all of them were good people, though the school seemed to think differently. "Of course." He said while giving the girls a small smile. They weren't ready to be totally themselves around our gang, but they couldn't help but be relieved to help them to break the stupid status quo of the school.

The girls squealed, which make all the boys smile. "Perfect!" exclaimed at once while returning to their boyfriends who received them resuming their positions and kissing their foreheads.

"Well, shall we go to P.E. now?" Chad asked smiling while beginning to walk into the gym's direction pushing Taylor with him.

Soon, all the teens followed the couple. The swimming team also had P.E. so they went there with our gang while having small talk and knowing each other better, finding a lot of things they had in common, and talking about future plans with each other.

* * *

Mrs. Darbus had seen everything and couldn't help but wide smile. She knew everything would be okay with the girls. Step by step, they were having more energy to fight against everything, they were having more confidence in themselves, they were letting people in, and they were facing her fears. However, something in the bottom of her heart alerted her that there was something going on between the girls and the football team.

She didn't know what was at the moment, but there was an idea that couldn't leave her head: 'I am going to find the truth'.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to explain again that I am from Spain, and I am writing this story with the English I learned back in school and high school (8 years ago) so ****this probably is full of grammar or vocabulary mistakes. I apologize if you find this story confusing and you have to re-read some things more than twice to understand what I am trying to say, but I am trying my best, I swear. Also, I want to ask you if you think the story is making sense, so if you can answer me that…well, I'd be super grateful :) **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to two people: Kelly (****runninequalslife****) and Mollie (****ma531419****). Thanks to them I am writing the story, and I want to recommend you to go to their profiles and read their stories; they are absolutely AMAZING. Plus, they've been supportive each time I've had doubts about myself and about my story, so thanks girls! :D**

**Well, I stop my rambling now. Here goes chapter 21, enjoy! :)**

* * *

P.E. never had been this funny. The girls couldn't stop their giggling, which made the boys laugh hard. Coach Bolton had ordered the students to part in groups of twelve people to play volleyball, so our gang plus Shawn and his friends formed one group. Each team was formed by two girls and four boys, and precisely, were the boys who were having a hard time to keep up with the girls.

"Come on Jim!" Jack Bolton screamed, "Boys, you have to try harder! I can say the girls are not giving the 100% today, though you still are missing!" Said the teacher which turned the girls into hysterics and the boys crimson red from embarrassment.

"I am trying!" Protested the student. "And you four…stop with the giggling. I can't concentrate with your hysterical laugh." Said Jim while pouting, accentuating the girls' giggles.

"Oh come on!" Kelsi said, "Don't be such a baby! You've listened Coach Bolton, and I am quoting "we are not giving our 100%" and we are still better than you eight together!"

"Well said Kels!" Sharpay said while giggling, "Put it there!" Continued the girl going to her friend to do their handshake.

Though the boys were embarrassed because their poor skills with volleyball, the truth is that they were ecstatic to see the girls this relaxed, opened and being totally themselves. However, all of them had something in their minds: Tamera's words. _'Maybe we wouldn't beat you pretty blonde, but we know someone who wouldn't have any problem with do it for us'_.

Though Shawn and his team mates weren't part of the gang, the truth is that they'd discovered a lot of similarities between both groups; they were having fun, and while breaking the social rules the school had, both groups had discovered amazing people in the other. And partly because of that, Shawn and his friends were sharing the concern our boys had about the cheerleader's words.

"Okay class!" Began Jack Bolton, "Go get changed. The bell is about to sound."

The gym was almost empty in less than three minutes, but our gang and their new friends were left behind because they were putting the balls in the sacks. "Girls! Come here, please!" The voice of Coach Bolton could be listened making the girls to turn their bodies in his direction.

Sharing a look, our boys decided to wait for them because they didn't want to leave the girls alone. Shawn looked at them bewildered. "Guys! Are you coming or what?"

"No, we are going to wait for the girls." Was Zeke's answer. "You can go if you want, but we won't till the girls stopped their talk with Coach."

"Can I ask why?" Tim said not understanding anything.

Jason was about to answer but at the last moment he stopped himself; he didn't know if he could share their thoughts and worries with them yet. He turned his body to look at his friends and they talked without words, only with their eyes. Simple seconds seemed hours for Shawn and his friends; they were looking the scene which was taking place in front of them dumbfounded. It was amazing for them to see how this gang was special: no words were needed between them. Each member seemed to know and understand everything the others were thinking but no words could be listened.

"Because they've already been hit because of our lack of attention." Zeke said in a cold voice. "And we don't want for them to get hurt again."

"I understand." Shawn said, "And I wanted to talk with you about that." Shawn's friends put themselves behind their captain.

Troy stiffened while his friends went to stand behind him. "What about that, Shawn?"

"I am assuming you don't know who beat the girls, right?" The swimmer said, and once he received a nod from Troy, he continued, "There are a lot of rumours about that in the school guys: the girls were rapped, some guy hit them, they hit between them to be the new martyrs of the school…the list is eternal, guys…"

"Wait…what?" Chad snapped, "Are you saying people in the school are daring to comment about something this big and huge as if it was nothing? As if it was something gossip about shoes or whatever?"

Jim took a step. "Chad relax." Said the boy, "You know people here don't have an own life and they need to interfere in the others'."

Chad took a deep breath to try and sooth himself. "Ok. Sorry guys…this has been harder for us, mostly for the girls, but also for us. We were supposed to look for them…" He ended his sentence almost whispering and lowering his head.

"I know." Shawn said putting one of his hands in Chad's back. "We don't know who hit the girls…we've been trying to know, but nothing. We've been asking questions, but it seems no one saw anything…"

"Bullshit." Zeke's cold voice could be listened again. "I don't give a shit whatever people are saying. I can't believe no one had seen anything. They beat them in a corridor here, in the school, for Godness' sake!"

"Zeke calm down." Troy said lowering his voice at maximum and nodding at his right, once he saw the girls were walking into their direction.

"Not a word in front of the girls." Zeke said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding once all the boys nodded their heads a little.

"Hey babe!" Sharpay exclaimed while throwing her arms around Zeke's neck. "Woah! You are tense…are you okay?" She asked while caressing his face.

The other girls went into their boyfriends awaiting arms and once the boys listened Sharpay's question, they knew this was their cue to disappear, pulling the girls with them.

Zeke couldn't look into his girlfriend's face; the remorse of hadn't been there when she needed him was biting his insides. Of course it were times where he didn't think about it that way, but lately this thought had invaded his mind. Sharpay was growing nervous. He wasn't looking at her at all, and she couldn't help but ask herself if she had done something bad.

"Babe…" She began while whispering, "Are you mad at me?" She asked while putting her hands in his cheeks directing his face to hers.

Zeke fought against her hands. He didn't want for her to see him this vulnerable, he needed to protect her, plus he wouldn't be able to confirm his suspicions about how a loser he was or how he had failed her, so he tried to lift his face from her grasp. Without luck. Once she guessed his intentions, she tightened her grip on him, she needed to know what was happening. "Look at me…" She said in a shaking voice.

He closed his eyes as if he was in pain. The pleading in her voice broke his heart, but he couldn't give in. More forcefully than he really intended, he grabbed her hands and took them off of his face.

He was acting as if he was a robot, he wasn't processing how his actions were hurting her…until she let out a little gasp at the pressure he was putting on her wrists. Directing his eyes to hers, he saw the only thing he didn't want to see: fear. She was afraid of him.

Sharpay's body began to shake with fear. It was as if she was having a _déjà vu_ from when the football team beat her and her friends. Huge tears were forming in her eyes, which had written confusion in them. Too scared to talk, she whimpered once he saw the pure horror look his boyfriend had in his face once they locked eyes. At that moment he remained frozen in his spot; he lose his grip on her wrists and he become a statue looking at some point past her shoulder.

Once she saw herself free from his grasp, she backed away from him still crying. She wasn't understanding anything. She wanted to scream, but a little part of her wanted to be there, trying to know the truth, trying to understand what was happening…and this part won. "What happened here?" She whispered still backing away from him.

She was met with silence. "Zeke, answer me damn it!" She said angrier this time.

He lifted his face to look into her eyes, trying to send her his apologies. His mouth was closed, his throat was dry. Nothing but their panted breaths could be listened. "I…I…I can't…" He whispered, his mouth quivering.

"You can't?", Sharpay said in a low and trembling voice, "YOU can't? Then who can? Fuck Zeke I need answers!" She ended screaming.

"I am sorry…" He repeated without stop whispering and lowering his head.

Sharpay stood there, looking at him trying to recompose which were her thoughts and feelings after everything. Though she was still mad at him and she wasn't sure if what she was feeling was fear or what, the truth was that at the same time she wanted nothing more that let herself get lost into his strong arms, into his well toned chest, with his arms rubbing hers up and down in a sweet caress.

Seconds turned into minutes, and she still didn't know which should be her next step: stay with him, go out of the gym. However, her decision was made for her once Zeke collapsed in sobs. At that point, she couldn't care less about her fears so she ran to him, putting her arms around his body which was gripping hers in a desperate way. "I am sorry, I am sorry…don't leave me, please, please…"

She turned her face away from him. That was being too much for her. Closing her eyes and giving herself a moment, she put his body more into her chest and tightening her arms, she tried to console the boy. "Shhh…I am here, I am not going anywhere…"

Zeke's pleads were still going on, and Sharpay was having a hard time trying to maintain her strong face because she could feel her eyes getting wet and sobs trying to escape and fighting hard against her rational brain who was asking her to keep in her feelings. She tried to soothe him while rubbing his back the same way he had done to her a lot of times before. "Please…I am here Zeke…I am not going anywhere…" She said pleading him to stop.

Zeke's grip on her tightened. "Don't hate me, please…" His muffled voice came from her chest.

"I don't hate you." She began her own voice cracking. "But I want to know what happened…" She said lifting his head. He only could shake his head trying to put her body closer to his. "Zeke please…I need answers." She added while placing her thumb on his cheeks trying to stop his tears.

"Don't hate me…" Were his only words, his tormented eyes begging her. At that she tightened her arms around his body and put it into her frame again.

She gave up trying to make him talk. She knew he was not ready, and she didn't want to push him more than necessary because she knew that only would meant for him to be worse.

More minutes went by, but luckily for them the bell hadn't had sound yet. His sobs stopped, and he lifted his head from her chest. "I am sorry." He said, this time in a stronger way.

"I know…" Sharpay answered looking directly into his eyes, trying to convince him. "But we need to talk." She added in a firm way.

He nodded and pushed himself from the ground, helping her just after that. "The fire escape?" He asked knowing that she would want to be in her safe place. She nodded while giving him a small smile. They began to walk to the doors and he reached for her hand. Shock and hurt drawn in his face when she put her hand away, though he knew her reasons to act like that.

While they were walking to the doors, they were opened from the other side. "Hey guys!" Gabriella said in a cheerful way stopping dead in her tracks once she saw both faces. The entire group stopped just behind her shocked by her actions.

Gabriella didn't need anything more to launch herself to her friend, hugging her with all her strength while Zeke separated himself from the girls and went to the group. "What happened?" She asked whispering.

Sharpay gripped her friend with force a moment, but then she disentangled from the hug. "Zeke and I need to talk. We'll be in the fire escape. He has free period now, but can you cover me with Branson?" She said whispering directing her eyes into Gabriella's who caught the hint.

"Of course. Wait a moment…" She said turning her body a little. "Troy! Come here one moment please!"

Troy and the others were bewildered. They stood near Zeke dumbfounded: they didn't know what happened and they weren't understanding a thing, so no one was talking. But once he heard his girlfriend calling for him, he rushed to her side putting an arm around her waist once he saw the terrified look for her friend she had in her face. "Zeke and Sharpay need some time alone. We'll cover Sharpay with Branson."

Troy nodded and let Gabriella to give her friend another hug. Once they separated, Sharpay went to Zeke again, and grabbing his arm, she pulled him out of the gym without a word into the fire escape direction.

Once the doors closed, Kelsi and Taylor went running to Gabi's side. "What happened?" They asked frantically.

Troy had put his arm around his girlfriend waist again seeing her distress, and she, leaning into him, took a deep breath trying to compose herself again to answer her friends. "I am not sure, but Sharpay said they needed to talk." She said closing her eyes. "We have to cover her with Branson though."

"Was Zeke…crying?" Taylor asked whispering.

Gabi was about to answer but was cut by Troy's cold voice. "I think so." And with that, he pulled his girlfriend to the group and all of them went to the girls' classroom in silence.

All the boys, Shawn and his friends included, walked the girls to their class, earning astonished looks from the other students. The lowerlifes in the school were escorted not only by the kings of the school but also by the swimming team. Gasps and oh my gods could be listened, but all the boys put brave and cold masks onto their faces while Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were in the middle of them, showing which the situation was: the girls weren't alone anymore.

The girls were with their heads lowered, not daring to look at anyone into their eyes. It was not that they were afraid but confused. Her sister was in pain, and they didn't know why. Gabriella, being the most sensitive of all the girls and the one who had talked with Sharpay, had tears running through her cheeks. Taylor noticed that and, whispering, called Troy, who turned his statuesque face to her. Not too much was needed. A little nod in Gabi's direction and he was by her side with an arm around her shoulders lowering his head to whisper soothing words into her curls while she leaned her petite figure into his strong well built body.

Soon, they arrived to the girls' classroom. The teacher was not there so the boys stood with the girls outside the classroom, and far from the eavesdroppers. Shawn and his friends had free period too, so they waited with our gang.

Gabriella had her face hided into her boyfriend's chest, who was drawing big circles in her back, trying to pacify her. "Come on baby girl…they'll be fine." He said whispering and noticing his shirt was beginning to get damp. "Gabi please…" He tried again lifting her head and rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs erasing her tears. "Talk to me."

"I…I…I don't know why I am like that…Sharpay…" And she was cut by herself when another sob escaped from her mouth.

"I know…but…you don't know what happened, right?" He asked lifting her head again and directing her eyes into his. She nodded incapable of speak lost in the sky which were his eyes. "Well, then, you have to wait for what they are going to explain later babe…you can't be like that without, at least now, any reason." He ended giving her a small smile trying to cheer her up.

Gabriella thought about it and realized he was right. Giving him her own smile, she returned her head into his chest sighing contentedly at the caresses he was giving her.

"Thank you." And no more words were needed. He tightened his arms around her body and lifted her head a little to plant a kiss in her lips, resuming their position afterwards.

Chad had his arm around Tay's shoulders, who was leaning into him in silence, while he was talking with Jason, Shawn and the others. She sighed, which made him turn his face to look at her. "Are you okay?" He asked nudging her body a little.

She lifted her head, and giving him a sad smile she answered "No…but now I can't do anything." And lowering her head again, she added "Though I need to know she is okay."

Chad didn't need more. He knew she was referring to Sharpay. He was still thinking about how strong was the bond the girls shared. If one of them was sad, the others were worried. It was as if it was their own "science rule". They were almost the four quarters of the same person. They were super different between them, yet they complemented each other in the best possible way. He lowered his face to kiss her forehead, which she answered looking up to him and saying her thanks with her eyes.

"Hey Jase…" Asked Kelsi squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "Do you think everything is okay?"

Jason's heart broke while he saw her need for him to answer "yes", because he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Of course he wanted to assure her everything was more than okay, but he knew he couldn't lie. Plus, he was sure Troy and Chad had almost figured out what was happening, but he was lost. He had been so focused in Kelsi's wellbeing that at the moment he wasn't sure about what was running through Zeke's mind. He had a vague idea, but he didn't know anything for sure.

"Though I'd love to be able to answer with a yes, I can't sweetie." He said giving her a sad smile. "We have to wait till Zeke and Sharpay explain us what has happened."

The quiet the entire group was in was broken when Coach Bolton appeared from around the corner. "Guys, Branson has had some family matters and he had gone home. You all can have a free hour now." He directed all the class, and after that, he turned his body and going to talk with our gang. "Girls, do you remember what I've told you in the gym, right?" He asked with a playful smile in his lips.

The girls giggled, but nodded nonetheless while the boys were looking the interchange of words and actions dumbfounded.

"What's that about?" Troy asked looking between his girlfriend and his dad.

"Oh nothing…" She said while winking Jack, "your father is only worried about out project."

Kelsi and Taylor began to laugh, which made the boys be more confused. "What about the project?"

"Your father is worried about your masculinity." Gabriella said as if it was nothing.

"Our what?!" Exclaimed the boys at once. At that all the girls exploded in hysterics.

Coach Bolton couldn't help but laugh too at his son and his friends. "I've asked them for your number not to be more girly…I don't want my team being mocked." He said putting his most serious face without luck.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked didn't understanding a thing.

"Oh nothing." Said Jack, "It's a joke between me and the girls…" And with that, he winked the girls and left the group there. The girls still laughing while the boys were looking at them as if they were waiting for an explanation.

Taylor was the first in notice the way the boys were looking at them and tried to stop her laugh. "He already told you it was a joke…" And she couldn't continue because another round of giggles escaped from her mouth.

"He had asked us something about our fathers. It has nothing to do with you…but oh my god, your faces have been priceless!!!" Gabriella said beginning to laugh again.

"Oh yeah?" Troy said while looking at her with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Gabriella noticed it. "Don't you dare!" And she began to back away from him while he continued walking to her.

"I am sorry…" But his voice was everything but sorry, "but I dare!"

Gabriella began to run with Troy hot in her heels. Her giggles and screams could be listened around the corridors, and soon after that the entire group began to walk to where Troy and Gabriella had gone while laughing and lighting all the moods at once.

Gabriella's body collapsed into the grass. Run and laugh at once was not a good idea…cause Troy caught her and began to tickle her without mercy.

"Troy stop!" Gabriella said between giggles.

"Oh no…you've asked for it!" Said Troy, never stopping his fast hands.

The others soon arrived where Gabi and Troy where. "Yo! Troy! Leave the poor girl alone! Let's go to those benches!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy lifted his head to look at his friend, and once he saw where Chad was going, leaned in to plant a kiss in Gabi's mouth, a kiss which she welcomed opening her mouth without hesitation and before he could ask for entrance. Their tongues danced a little and remembering the no PDA rule the school had, they separated before a teacher could see them. Troy lifted from the ground with easy, and after that extended his arms to Gabi, who took his hands to help herself to stand up. But she didn't go too far, because Troy lifted her from the ground and suddenly planted her body on his shoulder.

Gabi couldn't help but let out a scream of panic which earned more laughs from all her friends once they saw the reason after the scream. When Troy reached the benches, he lowered Gabriella onto the ground with easy and kissed her pouting lips, sitting near his friends and putting his girlfriend on his lap, tightening his arms around her once he noticed her wriggling trying to escape.

In the end, Gabi gave up and relaxed into his chest sighing contently. Troy kissed her forehead and the group began to talk about anything and everything.

_

* * *

_

_With Sharpay and Zeke_

She dragged him to the fire escape without a word. They were passing by other students, who were still trying to understand what their kings were doing with the lowlifes, so when they saw one of those lowlifes being followed by one of their kings in silence and with his head lowered, a lot of them gasped. The situation was more confusing now than before, and no one knew how to react.

Once she arrived at the door which would let them to the fresh air, she turned herself to him. "Zeke, I don't hate you." She began trying to choose her words correctly, "But I am mad, and I need answers."

He looked at her and nodded still in silence. With that, she opened the doors and went to sit on one of the steps. Zeke imitated her actions, sitting by her side, but trying to maintain a little distance between their bodies in order to not startle Sharpay and never lifting his face.

Sharpay sighed trying to recompose her thoughts. If he wasn't about to talk, she better took the lead and ask him for answers. She took a deep breath and began.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…" Zeke answered in a whisper.

"This answer is not enough if you really want for me to forgive you." Sharpay said in a firm voice. "What happened?"

"I…we…the guys…" Zeke shut his eyes with force. He didn't want to give in; he couldn't let himself to fall, he had to be strong.

Sharpay was looking at him. She could guess she was fighting against his stubbornness so she tried another thing. "Zeke…our relationship ends right here if you don't began to talk." With that, he lifted his face in a rushed way, widening his eyes and leaving his own mouth hanging open.

"You can't be serious." He said, his voice cracking.

"I am." She answered locking her eyes with his. "If you don't explain me what happened there…"

Zeke's voice cut her. "I am afraid."

"Afraid?" You could notice her shock in her voice. "Afraid of what?"

"Of losing you."

Sharpay wasn't sure about what she had listened. Zeke's voice had been so low that if not because she had been looking at his face and knew he had talked, she would think she'd dreamed it. "What?"

Sighing, Zeke took a breath and turned his body more into her direction. "Babe…" He flinched at his own choice of words not knowing how she would react. "Sharpay, I…I…failed you and…and…I can't…"

Sharpay cut him. "How have you failed me?" She asked him running her eyes through all his face trying to understand.

"They hurt you…" His shaking voice lowering again. "And I wasn't there to protect you…"

Suddenly, realization fell upon her. All his torment could be summarized in one word: GUILT. He was feeling guilty because of the beat. This brought tears to her eyes which had a thousand tears ready to be dropped. She had a sudden need to argue against his brain; she needed for him to understand that the beat was not his fault. After then, they could resume the topic and continue with his explanations.

She grabbed his head with her both hands, directing it till both set of eyes were lined up. "Listen to me." Her eyes boring holes into his. "It wasn't your fault. Things happen because of a reason, but in this case, you are not the reason Zeke. You couldn't stop it, don't you see it?"

"No, because if I had been with you, that wouldn't had took place." His answer was firm.

Sharpay shook her head. "No. The bullying we have been suffering all these years it's not a one-time thing, Zeke. Like I've said, we're talking about YEARS. Maybe it was a matter of time before they began to beat us, I don't know. But I do know that it's not your fault." She said trying to convince him with her eyes.

"But…"

"No buts, Zeke." She cut him. "Things happen for a reason. If we hadn't been beat, we wouldn't be together, and neither would be Troy and Gabi, Jason and Kelsi or Taylor and Chad. Don't you see it? This was bad, but the result of that it's amazing! We are together, us girls are not feeling alone anymore, we've met Shawn and his friends, we are planning in to break the stupid status quo of the school…" Her voice was excited.

Zeke needed a moment to let all her reasons sink into his brain. Of course, she was right, but that didn't let his brain to forgive himself. "Sharpay, I appreciate you effort, but if we had been more careful, you four wouldn't have been beat. And that's all the truth."

"Would you please stop with your stubbornness?" Sharpay said in an angry way standing up from the stair. "You are not my bodyguard, Zeke. Maybe we are part of each others' life, and though we are a couple, we are individuals too. I could be hurt in a million ways Zeke…and you can't always protect me."

She stopped herself trying to catch her breath. "Look Zeke, a car can run me over, I can fall and hit my head…You won't be 24/7, and you have to understand that though I appreciate your acts, the truth is that one day has a lot of minutes where you won't be physically by my side protecting me." With that, he began to shake his head.

"No Zeke, listen." She grabbed his head again, "You have to accept that, because this is the real life. You are not guilty of the beat. I want for you to forget this absurd idea, ok?"

"Damn it Sharpay! I can't do that!" He screamed at top of his lungs.

Sharpay was there astonished. "Then what?" She asked putting her hands in her hips. "Are you going to be glued at my hip?"

"This is not what I mean!" Zeke closed his eyes.

"Then what?" She asked getting closer to his face.

"Just…just…" He realized they were going in circles. "I want to kiss you." And without any more words, he grabbed her waist with his arms and devoured her mouth with his with hunger. Sharpay at first stood there frozen without respond into the kiss, but Zeke's mouth was overwhelming and demanding, so then she surrendered and began to kiss him with all her might.

Zeke brushed his tongue in her lower lip asking for entrance and Sharpay opened her mouth welcoming the wet intruder and fighting against it with her own tongue. Their need for breathe was beginning to be a problem, but none of them seemed to care as their tongues continued their battle. Sharpay bit his lower lip earning a loud groan from his throat, which she swallowed while pushing her own body more into his.

Thinking that two could play the game, Zeke's hands began to run up and down her sides provoking shivers run through her spine and low moans from her mouth.

After what seemed a whole life, the need for breath was unbearable and they had to separate. Both were panting, but the force with which their arms were entangled was brutal. Their eyes locked, both powerful and full of their feelings. It was as if electrical waves were going from one body to the other using only their eyes.

"Wow…" Sharpay said still panting.

"Wow indeed…" Zeke said also panting but also smiling. "I am sorry…"

"Don't be…" She said lifting her head to plan a sweet peck on his lips, "I've enjoyed it. But…"

"No babe please…" He said rubbing her back with one of his hand. "Let it go…"

"No Zeke. I can understand your worries, seriously, I do." Sharpay began, "But I need to know what happened in the gym. I've been afraid…of…you." The last word came as a whisper, which made him to close his eyes as if he was in pain.

"I know…and I am sorry." He said locking his eyes with hers trying to convince her. "I don't know what happened…it's been too much lately…and I've lost my temper."

"But why?" She said rubbing the short hairs of the nape of his neck trying to calm him noticing he was being tense again.

"I actually don't know." The boy began to explain. "The truth is that…well…I've been thinking about it lately and…it's been bothering me, but I haven't said anything, and I suppose I've exploded then and there."

"It makes sense…" She said never stopping her caresses, "but I need to know these things, Zeke. We are together in this, you know? If you feel bad, I want to know it. Maybe I can't make you feel better, but if you don't share with me those things…this never is going to work."

"I know…" He whispered leaning in for another kiss. "I am truly sorry." He said after they separated.

"It's ok." Sharpay said smiling at him, "Are you feeling better now, though? Have you understood that you can't protect me of all the dangers life can put me in?"

"It's hard…but yeah. Though…you won't leave my side while we are in the school." The boy said tightening his arms.

"That works for me." Sharpay said leaning in again. "Shall we go to change now?"

Zeke nodded and began their walk into the lockers' rooms to get dressed, removing his phone from his pocket and texting their friends.

'_Everything is okay. Where are you now? Sharpay can't go to her class so we'll come with you. Zk'_

Less than 5 minutes later, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Opening the new text message he couldn't help but laugh handing the item to Sharpay, who laughed too.

'_Branson is not in the school. We are all together in the benches outside the building B having our little party. Come here now lovebirds! T'_

And after both got changed, they went there hand in hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, I am glad you are understanding the story ****^^ So I am going to continue with it…but first, I want to apologize for the delay. My cousin, and best friend, has been a daddy recently, and I've been helping him and his wife with the little girl, so it's been a little crazy week. I had this chapter started when everything happened, and I haven't been able to end it till today, so…here it goes. Fresh from the oven ;)**

**Nothing to say about this chapter but that's chapter 22, enjoy it! :)**

* * *

All the gang, but Kelsi and Jason, was gathered at the fountain in the main entrance of East High chatting, waiting for the couple to go home. While the boys were talking about "boy things", the girls were discussing about the costumes they were about to use for the project.

"No Gabi!" Sharpay screamed in her drama queen mode again, "We have to wear pink…and sparkles!!" Said the girl all excited.

"I won't dress anything pink, and with sparkles nonetheless!" Gabi said with her patience at the minimum.

"Come on…" Pouted Sharpay, "Think about it…all of us tanned and then, dressed in a super cute light pink and sparkles…and…and…and a tiara!"

"Hey, hey, hey…" Taylor cut the daydreaming girl, "A tiara? You know our costumes can't include a tiara Sharpay! This is not some fairytale…and we are not princesses…"

"Thank God I am not the only one who thinks that way…" Muttered Gabriella.

"No need to be rude, you know?!" Sharpay said directing her eyes to Gabriella. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Difficult? Difficult?" Gabriella looked at her friend with wide eyes. "I am not the one who wants everything in pink though she is the only one who likes it!"

Sharpay and Gabriella were looking each other intently. Zeke noticed it and went to try and calm his girlfriend but he was stopped by Taylor who was watching her friends amused. "Uh, uh Zeke…wait…"

Zeke looked at her all bewildered. He thought the third world war was about to start because of the daggers Sharpay and Gabriella were sending each other through their eyes, and Taylor was there doing nothing but smile. Muttering something about how strange were those girls, he directed his attention to his friends again. "Guys, do you think we should intervene there?" He said pointing to Gabriella and Sharpay.

Troy and Chad turned around to look at their friend and once they saw how close Sharpay and Gabriella were from each other, and how menacing were their poses, they rushed to Tay's side. "But are you going to do something or what? They are going to fight!" Troy said in a rush.

Taylor turned to look at them and without another word, she began to count from five to zero, leaving the boys dumbfounded but looking curiously. "Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Zero."

Sharpay and Gabriella began to laugh almost in hysterics. All the boys were looking at them as if they were from another planet or something while Tay began to giggle.

"What happened?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Oh you know them…well not, but they are always like that…" Taylor said directing her explanation to the boys. They were still not understanding anything so she continued with her explanation, "It's like a contest to see which one of them will back away first. They do it all the time…Kelsi and I usually make bets about it." Finished the girl while giggling.

"Hey there!" Mrs. Darbus said approaching the gang. The entire gang but Sharpay and Gabriella greeted the teacher. "What's up with those two Taylor? Another contest?" Asked the teacher giggling too. Taylor nodded and the teacher smiled, "Who have won this time?"

"I'd say this time we have a tie here Mrs. Darbus. Both have exploded at the same time." Answered the girl smiling.

"Oh! I see…" Said the amused teacher, "Well, I wanted to talk with you a little…but…" Mrs. Darbus began to look for someone, "Where is Kelsi?" Darbus asked a little agitated thinking the worst.

"Jason is with her, relax." Troy said while winking his eye in an unnoticed way for the girls to the teacher. "She had to go to her locker again because she had forgotten something there."

Mrs. Darbus let out a breath she didn't know was holding and the group look at her in a sympathetic way. "Everything is okay, Mrs. Darbus…we have strong bodyguards now." Gabriella said while placing her arms around Troy's torso who welcomed the gesture placing one of his arms around Gabi's shoulders and leaning down to kiss her temple.

At that Mrs. Darbus began to laugh. "I am so glad you finally are all together…" Said the teacher with a daydreaming expression in her face.

"What do you mean by "finally"?" Zeke asked.

"Well, the sparks always were there…and it was a matter of time you all acted about it." Explained the proud teacher smiling. Her smile, however, died once she saw the faces of her students. "Oh come on! How can you all be so dense?"

The boys become bright red while the girls giggled quietly. Taylor noticed that and rubbing Chad's chest, answered the teacher with a embarrassed smile. "You see…they say better late than ever, right?"

The teacher began to laugh but nod nonetheless. "You are right here Taylor!" And continuing to looking at her students, Mrs. Darbus said her goodbyes. "Well, first thing tomorrow morning I want you four in the auditorium. I need to talk with you, is that ok?"

"Of course." Answered Sharpay. "Half an hour before homeroom we'll be there."

"Perfect." Said the teacher. "See you then."

The entire group chorused their byes and the teacher went to the parking lot.

Troy listened Gabriella sigh and rubbing her back with one hand, he used his other to lift her head. "What's up beautiful?"

"I am tired." Gabriella said while pouting, melting Troy's insides in the process. "How come Jason and Kelsi are not here yet?"

"I don't know babe…" Troy said smiling softly at her. "Here." And with that, he sat in the fountain bringing Gabriella with him, sitting the girl on his lap.

Gabriella saw his intentions and sitting there, she placed her head on his shoulders, kissing his neck and sighing contently while closing her eyes and letting her body relax in the safe arms of his boyfriend.

* * *

_With Kelsi and Jason_

They arrived to her locker hand in hand and talking about nothing in particular. Arriving there, she turned the dial and opened the door to grab the notebook she had forgotten but no letting go of the big and strong hand of his boyfriend once.

"Ok." Said the girl after grab the item. "I have it. Let's go!" She said leaning up to plant a kiss in Jason's cheek.

Our couple turned their bodies and just they began to walk, they were stopped. Kelsi whimpered a little and Jason, noticing her distress, put himself in front of his girlfriend in a protective way. "What do you want?" His voice was cold, his jaw tightened, his pose menacing.

Mandy, one of Tamera's fellows widened her eyes seeing the scene in front of her and cleared her throat to talk. "mmm…I wanted to apologize…"

Kelsi put herself at Jason's side at those words were listened. Thinking she had heard them wrong, she asked the girl to repeat them. "I said I wanted to apologize." Mandy said while looking at the ground.

Jason was about to answer her but was cut off by Kelsi, who took two steps into Mandy's direction letting go of Jason's hand. "Mandy, can you look at me, please?"

The cheerleader began to lift her head. Tears were in her eyes, and you could see sorrow written in her face. Jason took the same two steps Kelsi had taken before and stood by her side never leaving his cold mask.

Kelsi was looking at the girl, trying to read her face. The truth was that she was…surprised about these recent events: first the swimming team and now Mandy? But looking for some kind of hint about Mandy's real intentions, she concluded the girl was suffering. Being unnoticed for most of the time, let you to take a good look into people's faces. Kelsi and the girls knew how to read people, they could see the pain, the sorrow, the sadness in people's faces because it's what they were suffering in silence.

"Can I ask you why are you almost crying?" Kelsi said looking in a sympathetic way the cheerleader.

Mandy was there dumbfounded. She was tired of Tamera and all the drama that come with her. She didn't want to bully the girls, because she thought good things about them. At first she thought popularity was worth it, but seeing how the swimming team was with them, how the kings of the school were with them…had given her the strength to face all this shit and think about how many great chances to meet amazing people she was loosing. Her deeply desire was to be friends with our gang, but not because of their popularity but because they were real friends, while with Tamera and the others things weren't like that.

"I am sorry Kelsi…seriously…" Mandy said placing her hands on her face while her body began to shake with the power of her sobs.

Kelsi and Jason interchanged a look. They didn't know this girl, though their respect for her had increased because of the simple act of say sorry when needed. They shared a small smile and Kelsi placed her arms around the sobbing girl, who lifted her head once she noticed the warm those arms were giving her.

No more words were needed at the moment. Mandy and Kelsi locked eyes, and the first one sighed in relief noticing the sympathetic look in the other one. This relief was everything she needs to let all her tears to be dropped of her eyes. Kelsi began to rub her back while whispering comforting words in her ear, and Mandy tightened her arms around our girl.

Mandy's mind was running wild. She was relieved because though she knew a lot of more things had to be said, she could see how Kelsi was not about to fight with her. She was relieved because she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her back. She was relieved because she could see understanding in Kelsi eyes. At the same time, she was bewildered. She had bullied bad the girl who was consoling her, and this feeling made her feel uneasy. Of course she was thankful, but…at the same time, she was ashamed of herself.

Once her sobs subsided, she lifted her head from its place on Kelsi's shoulder. "Are you feeling better?"

Looking Kelsi, she couldn't help but feel guiltier than ever. Kelsi was not attacking her, Kelsi was helping her, and this simple thought brought more tears to her eyes. She was incapable of talk, so she nodded while sniffing.

"I accept your apologies Mandy, though I suppose you understand I need for you to tell that exactly to my friends." Kelsi said never breaking eye contact with Mandy. "Plus, I think we need to talk about that. I can't say you are forgiven if we don't have a long talk. You need to explain yourself, and I can assure you that I and friends will listen all you have to say. After that, we'll see how things are, ok?"

Mandy nodded once again. "Can we go to your friends now?" Mandy said a low and embarrassed way.

"Of course. How come after that we five go to my house and have that talk?" Kelsi said giving Mandy another smile trying to reassure her.

"Okay." The cheerleader said returning a smile of her own. "But…you just said "we five"…" Said the girl looking at Kelsi confused. "What about the boys? Won't they be there?"

Kelsi was about to answer but Jason grabbed her hand. She turned her face to look at him and what she saw make her smile. "This is their battle Mandy, not ours. Of course we are with them, but this is something you have to talk by yourselves. Don't worry, we'll know everything by tomorrow morning, but the talk has to be only with you five. We there only would disrupt you." Jason said in a cold voice but with sympathy and respect in his eyes.

"Can I ask why?" Mandy said confused.

Jason tightened his jaw. "We know everything we've to know. We know what you've done to them, and of course, and I can't talk in behave of my friends, I won't forgive you so easily, only with a sorry coming from you. I need to know more to be able to forgive you, but you've done nothing to me, so it's not my place to ask you for an explanation of your behaviour."

"I understand and I only can say thanks." Said Mandy ashamed. "Thanks for letting me talk with them without you there…it'll be easier for me, though after I've talked with them, I'd like to talk with you four too…if that's ok with you, that's it."

"No problems here." Jason said. "I can't tell you if the others will think like me, though I think they'll understand from where I am coming from, so I don't think you'll have any problem with that. Once you talk with the girls, we four will listen what you have to say, but not before your talk with them."

"Okay."

Our couple began to walk hand in hand with Mandy at their side. The girl was silent all the way, though Jason and Kelsi didn't say anything to her; they understand their silence. What she was about to do requires courage, and they didn't want to add more nerves to her.

Opening the main doors of the school, they could see their friends were the only ones who remained there. All the buses were gone, and in the parking lot, only their five cars were left. Once Mandy saw all the gang there, she couldn't help but feel scared and worried. One thing is to talk with only two of them, and the other is to do it with eight angry people.

"Hey guys!" Jason exclaimed gaining the attention of the group.

"Hey…" The others began to answer but shut up once they saw who was coming with their friends. Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay directed their eyes to Kelsi's, and once they saw how relaxed they were, how calm they were and how meaningful they were, they relaxed their bodies. The boys, however, stiffened and tensed their bodies. Jason's face was cold, and they couldn't know if the fact of Mandy with them was something good or bad.

Chad was the first who broke the silence once the trio arrived to where the others were. "What is she doing here?" His voice was hard, cold, menacing, and Mandy couldn't help but whimper a little in fear.

"Back off Chad." Kelsi's voice could be heard. She had sounded strong, severe, and the boys directed their eyes to Jason searching for an explanation.

"Ok girls, you three plus Mandy are coming to my house. We need to talk." Kelsi said directing her voice to the girls who understood her eyes and nodded. "You boys are not coming."

The girls widened their eyes, and three gasps could be heard. "I am not letting Gabriella and you three with her alone." Troy said.

"Too bad this is something you can't interfere on then." Kelsi said.

Gabriella felt Troy tense his muscles at Kelsi's answer, and grabbing his hand and squeezing it, she began to talk. "Ok. Let's get this clear because I think you need to explain something here before anything more happens."

Kelsi looked at her thankfully and began her explanation. "Mandy wants to talk with we four, and then, she wants to talk with the boys too. But first, we need to have a chat only we five…alone."

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay shared a look and nodded.

The boys were standing there dumbfounded. "Jason, talk."

"I'll explain later. Trust me on this, ok?" He demanded to his friends. "We can go to the park to play some ball while they talk, and then we are going to go to Kelsi's house. There you'll know everything."

Jason had talked with authority and his friends couldn't help but nod. "Mandy, do you have your car here with you?" He asked turning to face the girl who snapped her head to look at the group.

"mm...yeah…" The girl said stuttering a little.

"Ok then. You five go to Kelsi's with your car. We'll meet you there once you call us saying everything is finished, ok?"

"Okay." The five girls chorused.

Zeke turned Sharpay in his arms and plant a sweet kiss on her lips. "Call me if you need anything…" He whispered into her hair while hugging her. She nodded and gave him a small.

Taylor went to Chad's side and put her arms around his neck. "I am not sure about that Tay…" Chad said directing his eyes into hers.

"Hey…we'll be okay. If anything happens we'll call you." She tightened her arms and Chad leaning in to kiss her lips. Rubbing her lips with his tongue asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and their tongues began a fierce battle. They were the most passionate couple of them for sure.

Jason hugged his girlfriend. He knew the reasons behind that talk, he knew what Mandy wanted to say, and he was thankful for that. "Good luck." He whispered while his lips were inches apart from Kelsi's.

"Thanks." She whispered. "I'll call you later." And with that, she lifted her face and pecked his lips again.

Gabriella was still in Troy's lap. She was trying to stand up, but Troy wasn't moving his arms. "Troy…you've let me go…" She said looking up at his face.

He looked down, his eyes talking for him, and Gabriella understood his refuse to let her go. Placing a hand in his face, she rubbed his ear in a way she knew would calm him. "It's okay…"

Troy let her body stand up from his lap and standing up himself, he put his arms around her waist. "No, it's not."

"Hey…you'll be less than 5 minutes from us! If anything happens I'll call you, though I can assure you than nothing is going to happen." Gabriella said continuing with her caresses on his ear. "Trust me, please…"

"I trust you, I don't trust her." Troy said nodding with his head in Mandy's direction.

Their conversation was being whispered, so none of their friends, or Mandy for that matter, was understanding a thing. "I know, but let her talk, ok? I need to know what she wants to say. Do you understand?"

"Yes…but I don't want you being hurt again…" He said lowering more his voice while hiding his face in her curls.

"Nothing is going to happen Troy." She said tightening her arms around his neck at the same time. "Remember what we've talked about you being my knight in shining armour?"

Groaning, Troy nodded his head. Gabriella giggled quietly. "Then, you know we've to talk with her."

"I hate it when you are right…" Came his muffled response. "I want to know everything later, you hear me? And if anything happens, I want you call me right away."

"Of course…" She said lifting his head from her shoulder. "Now kiss me a properly goodbye kiss." She said in a flirting tone and smiling.

He looked down to her, and also smiling, lowered his head to hers. Their kisses were always soft, tender, but also meaningful and passionate. Their tongues began to dance the dance they were grown to love, nothing rushed, it was as if they were giving each other a massage, savouring the other.

Gabriella disentangled from him and gave his pouting lips a peck. "We'll call you later."

And with that, the five girls went to Mandy's car. Mandy was the first, walking with her head lowered looking to the ground. By her side, Kelsi was walking relaxed, with a smile on her face thinking about Mandy's words. Sharpay, Gabi and Taylor were behind them, having small talk but you could see their bodies also relaxed.

Our boys looked how their backs disappeared in silence.

"Jase, you are so going to explain what happened while you were in Kelsi's locker." Chad said bumping his shoulder with Jason's.

"Of course. In my house in 15?" Jason said.

The boys nodded, and each one of them went to grab his car.

* * *

Though they wanted nothing more than be there with the girls, they knew that talk had to be done without them. The girls needed to do these things by themselves, without them snapping or yelling there. Plus, though they couldn't read the girls' faces, they had seen how relaxed all were, and they knew their girls had talked without words, only with their eyes. They had to trust in them and their decisions, and they were willing to do it…because if they wanted for them to be strong and fearless, the first step had to be something little, but with a strong meaning, and what was better than to face only one person?


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: ****I can see you are worried about Mandy's intentions because of the title of my story, though I think I'll surprise you about that ;) You'll understand once you've read this chapter. I want to say a big thanks to all of you who have reviewed, added this story to your story alert list or even added me to your author alert list; I feel honoured, and I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter.**

**Anyway, here goes chapter 23. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Turn left now."

Kelsi was giving Mandy the lasts indications from the passenger's seat of the cheerleader's car. In the backseat, Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were talking about their project in a low voice. Our girls were completely relaxed, and Mandy couldn't understand that. She was sweating profusely because of her fears. Of course Kelsi had accepted to talk with her, to let her explain, but she hadn't talked with the other three, who, without knowledge about what was what Mandy wanted to say, were following her friend without questions, and that was something which was bothering her. She was thankful for that, of course, but at the same time, she couldn't help but run her mind searching some answers.

"It's the house with the white door." Kelsi calmed voice said. "You can park in our driveway, my parents are coming late today."

Mandy nodded her head incapable to find her voice. Too much questions were running through her mind, but none of them seem to have an answer. She only could hope that they would let her explain everything she wanted to explain without judgements from them.

One by one, these five girls left the car. Kelsi was first, followed by her friends. Mandy was the last one, following the other carefully and tentatively. She could see how Kelsi opened the door, the others passing through the door as if it was their own house. That thought gave her some warmness. This was what she wanted: to have real friends who were totally themselves in her house, who felt no one was about to judge them when being with her. Maybe her goal was not far away then.

Once they passed the corridor, they arrived to the living room. Kelsi's house was warm, you could see how her family was close, and how Kelsi's parents thought about the other girls as if they were their own. Photographs of our four girls together were placed through every wall, on every table…she could even see some old photographs of the guys too! Mandy's mind was working hard trying to understand everything. She could see our gang was closer than what she thought; their bond was so deep because of the years. This thought broke her composed face.

"mmm…I don't want to be rude but…" Her throat was dry, her voice low. And everything got worse once four pairs of eyes were directed to her own person. "Can I ask how you know the guys for so long?"

Our girls interchanged a look. Of course the fact that all of their parents were close friends wasn't a secret, but they didn't know how the guys would feel about that. One thing was that the entire school knew about their relationships, but another one was to know that all of them were friends since they were little. With that look, Kelsi knew right away what her friends were thinking. "If you don't mind, we won't answer that. Once the boys are here, we'll answer everything you want to ask."

"Of course…" Mandy's little voice said.

"Well, take a seat." Kelsi said signalling a chair for her while she and her friends went to the sofa which was right in front of the chair.

Mandy's mind couldn't help but feel pressed. It was as if she was in a war, one against four. Unfair. But after everything happened between them, she could understand why our four girls were sat like that. It was simple: she had asked them to let her talk, and they were doing enough letting her in their homes, letting her empty her heart, mind and soul…because that was what she wanted to do. Explain herself, she would cross the other bridge once she was in front of it.

"I've talked with Kelsi, but not with you three and…" She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath. That was difficult. "Well, the first thing I want to say is I am sorry." Her eyes were directed to the three girls' eyes searching for some signal to continue. She couldn't find one.

Seconds passed by, and no one was saying anything. Mandy let her head to fall in a desperate way. They were doing enough letting her explain, but she was hoping they would help her a little. "Why?"

One word, and her head snapped up. That was her cue. "Because…"

Trying to recompose herself a little more, she took another deep breath. "Because I've been mean with you…" Her voice was hardly a whisper, though it was enough for them to hear her.

"Mandy, look at us." Kelsi's composed voice said. "We need to see your face, your eyes, to be able to believe in your words."

Mandy lifted her head. She only had one chance, and she wanted to make the most of it, she couldn't waste her only chance to be a good person, to have real friends. She couldn't mess up. "I am sorry." Her voice was louder now than before, determination was written in her face, her eyes were intense.

Our girls locked eyes. They could smell a lie only looking into somebody's eyes, and they only could see Mandy was saying the truth. "Ok." Gabriella said. "We accept your apologies, but I suppose you understand we can't let things like that."

"Gabriella," Kelsi said, "let her talk, ok? Trust me in this."

"I know you probably are mad at me, and I can't blame you. I'd be mad at me too…" She added giving them a sad smile. "But I need to talk with your four, and I can't be grateful enough for this chance you've given me."

"Like I've said, we'll let you explain yourself." Kelsi said giving her an encouraging smile, "But it's your one and only chance."

"I know." Silence reigned again in Kelsi's living room. "But I know I am doing the correct thing here with you."

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, with the boys…_

"Are you sure we are doing the correct thing letting the girls alone with Mandy?"

Jason and the others were in the park practicing a little, though their minds were clearly out of the game. The ball seemed to have its own life that time; they were hardly paying attention, that was true, but still: not a single shot had went through the net since they had arrived there. "Come on Troy, stop it. Of course. Trust me, ok? They know what they are doing…"

"I know, I know…" Troy was frustrated. He wanted to believe in his friend, but at the same time, he couldn't help but be suspicious about Mandy's real intentions. The simple thought of Gabriella being there alone with that girl was enough to crisp his nerves. Groaning, he lowered his face closing his eyes. "Argggh!"

"Dude!" Chad cut his rambling. "You've heart Kelsi. This is something they wanted to do, so we can't do anything but wait their call."

Troy was left there. He knew his friends were right, but he had a feeling in the deeps of his stomach. Why this sudden change in Mandy after everything that happened in the past? "I know, but I don't trust that girl. What if everything is a trap planned by Tamera? Then what?"

Zeke was looking the scene in front of him. A part of him agreed with Chad and Jason: that was a decision they couldn't make. The girls were the only ones who could decide because as they always said, that battle was their battle, but he, like Troy, has doubts too. "The girls have been hurt because of our lack of attention once. Then, Gabi was hurt again…" His voice was lower here. "I understand why Troy is feeling this way, because I am feeling the same. I just hope the girls will call us soon telling everything is okay…"

"We are less than five minutes from Kelsi's. We even can see her driveway from here. If anything happens we'll know right away. Relax, ok?" Jason was trying to pacify his friends. Of course he was worried too, but he knew Kelsi's feelings, and though he was afraid of Mandy's real intentions, the truth was that Kelsi seemed to be too sure about everything she was doing, that he, as her boyfriend, had to trust her.

However, each of them knew all those words weren't enough. They wanted to know what Mandy was telling the girls, they wanted to know the real intentions that girl had behind her behaviour…but one thing was for sure, they had to wait in silence. Jason was right, Kelsi's driveway could be seen from where they were, so at least they would know if more people, apart from their parents, went there, alerting them that something was bad.

Four minds were sharing this hope, four pair of eyes seemed to be divided between the park and Kelsi's house, four hearts were beating faster than ever in fear for our girls and four souls were been consumed with worry.

_

* * *

_

_Back with the girls…_

"Like I've told Kelsi, I wanted to talk with you four because I want, no, I need to apologize. I know I've been mean, cruel with you…but I need to explain my reasons, if you can tell them that…" Mandy's eyes went from one girl to the other trying to convince them about the truth behind her words.

Sharpay was feeling uneasy, but not because she didn't believe in Mandy's words. She could read suffer, pain and sorrow in a bit, and all of that, and more, could be read in Mandy's face. Her brain was trying to understand everything: her faith in Kelsi was infinite, and if she said they needed to talk, she knew they needed to talk, but all those recent events had her brain exhausted.

Taylor was the one with a cold face. Though you could tell she was not angry or mad, she, like her friends, needed answers, and she was hoping Mandy would give them that: answers. She didn't need another friend, she didn't need that girl in her life, she only wanted to know her reasons behind her bully. Her cold face, learned from Chad, was a simple mechanism of defence: she couldn't let Mandy see her thoughts and feelings because that would mean to be weaker, but she knew her friends were able to see past this mask, so she let it to be plant in her face.

Kelsi was the calmest of them. As her friends, she could read some emotions in people's faces, she could see through a pose, and what she saw looking into Mandy's eyes was something strong, not something which meant fight but something which was deeper than that: that girl was hurting, and she knew they had to give her a chance to talk, because if the situation was the opposite, she would love to have this chance. They weren't better than anybody, and because of that, they couldn't deny her the chance to talk.

Gabriella could see how Sharpay was uncomfortable in a some weird way, how Taylor was trying to have all her thoughts and feelings closed into her mind, how Kelsi's eyes were shining with hope for some reason…and she needed Troy. Not because she was afraid of Mandy, but because with him by her side, her problems seemed to disappear. Plus, she'd been hurt twice, and she knew Mandy knew perfectly who had been her attackers, so the suspicion about her real intentions was deep in her heart, but she couldn't know why, she was trusting Mandy this time. She could sense or see something in Mandy which remind her of herself and her friends, and that was the reason because of what she had told Troy to back off a little while being in the school. But she, like her friends, was worry.

Mandy was trying to maintain her composure, a hard work having in mind what was what she was about to say, but she was determined. Her eyes were running wild from one girl to the other, her heart was beating faster than ever, her hands were sweating, her brain was trying to put everything she wanted to say in order, and her everything was burning with hope.

"I know we haven't been friends…and I know I really don't know you, as you don't know me, but I think you have to know something before I begin with my explanation…"

Sharpay was looking the girl closely. "Of course, take your time, we'll listen everything you want or need to say."

Mandy directed them a small smile in thanks. "Okay…well, I arrived to East High three years ago…and…well, I suppose you don't know that but my first week there was hell…"

This caught our girls' attention. Mandy had a hard time in her first week in East High? No way!

Seeing our girls' faces, Mandy could understand their surprise and laughing a bittersweet laugh, she continued. "I know…I had a hard time and then I make your life hell…ironic, but…well, my old school was something more or less like EH, you know? Cliques, social rules…and there I was you, the outcast."

Our girls winced at Mandy's choice of words. "Sorry…I didn't want to make it sounds this way…" Said Mandy all embarrassed and crimson red. The girls nodded because they understood her, so the cheerleader continued.

"I suppose you don't know that but…I am an adopted child, and once people in my school began to know that little detail of my life, people began to mock me about it." She said locking her eyes with our girls' who were there dumbfounded and surprised.

"You see…my parents adopted me when I was five, so I remember some things about my old life. Things were difficult for me, because I can remember how my biological parents are, or were, but at the same time, I was too young to understand why they were abandoning me." Mandy took a deep breath.

Our girls had tears in their eyes, but they weren't letting them fall; they wanted to not pressure the girl more than what she was at the moment opening her mind, heart and soul to them. However, they shared a look: Mandy's face couldn't be false. Each one of the words she was saying were the truth, the pure truth, and only looking each other, they could know all of them were feeling and thinking the same.

"When people in my school knew about my…situation, they began to laugh at me about that. They were pretty cruel, you know? And of course, I was conscious about everything. I can't remember how they knew about me being adopted, but I was 12 years old more or less, and…well, I had accepted everything which was my past, I was happy with my parents, I learned to live with the fact that my biological parents abandoned me…so…when this circumstances were used against me by my supposed friends…I become depressed." Huge tears were beginning to fall from Mandy's eyes, but neither Gabriella, nor Kelsi, nor Sharpay, nor Taylor could speak. They were looking one of her bullies fall in front of their eyes, but they were incapable to say anything.

Mandy lifted her head to look our girls. She could see they were feeling pity for her…and that was something harder for her to heal, because she had been so cruel with them, that she couldn't understand how those four girls had those big hearts which let them to feel sorry for her instead of laugh at her too. However, she could see understanding in their eyes, and that thought gave her force to continue.

"My parents were worried about me…and well, they made me go to different psychologists, but…they couldn't find the problem." Mandy smiled a sad smile. "At first, they thought I was ashamed of them! But that wasn't the case…I loved, and love, them to death. They saved me…they gave me a house, a family, love…they gave me everything! How could I hate them or be ashamed of them? I was ashamed, yeah…but I was ashamed of myself, because I thought I wasn't worth enough for my biological parents to keep and love me…"

"But…" Taylor cut the girl.

"No, no…please, let me finish…" Mandy said lifting her hands stopping the girl. "Once I finished you can talk but please…let me finish because if not, I don't know if I will be able to continue…"

"Okay. Sorry…" Taylor said in a low voice.

"As I was saying, I was ashamed of myself, and well, the relationship I had with my parents got worse. They didn't understand what was happening with me…and of course, they were worried. For them, I am her daughter since the very beginning of my life, and well, they saw me suffer, and they suffered with me…" Mandy's eyes were looking to the ground, it was as if she was walking to the past, looking and reviving everything again.

"In the end, I told them everything that was happening in the school. I wasn't strong enough to face it alone, and…well, I surrendered. I explained them everything, and they could understand what had been in my mind." A smile was beginning to form in Mandy's lips. "And the company where my father works offered him the chance to come here, to Alburquerque, so they accepted the offer because that gave me the chance to start again, if you know what I mean. My relationship with them was better at that moment, and I was happy again."

"I remember the first day I went to EH. I was visiting the school with my parents, who weren't sure enough about which school was better for me: East High or West High, so we were visiting both, knowing the school, the staff, and everything. In the end, my parents thought I would be better in EH, so they decided to enrol me there…" Mandy's face become sad at this point. "I wasn't sure about that, but my parents were 100% sure of their decision."

"I know we aren't supposed to interrupt you Mandy…but can I ask you why you didn't want to go to EH?" Gabriella said.

"I understand your question…" The cheerleader said giving them a small smile. "Well, I didn't like EH because of the cliques. You see, that day, when they showed us the school and we went to the cafeteria, I couldn't help but notice how people were not mixed…it was as if the cafeteria was cut in pieces, and no one could go out of her or his piece. I don't know…I didn't want or need more drama…I had had enough in my old school, and I wanted to start from zero, I wanted to have a happy and normal childhood…and to see how functioned the school made me feel uneasy."

"But…but…but…if you didn't were agree with the cliques and those stupid social rules…how come you become a bully Mandy?" Sharpay said in a petite voice.

"Because I didn't want to suffer again. I wanted, for once, to be in the strong side, I wanted to be popular…and usually, who are popular are the cheerleaders. That first week I studied how the school was organized, how people's minds worked and which were the social rules which reigned in the school. And I could see how the strong side, being a girl, meant to be a cheerleader; all of them were pretty, had great bodies, were with the most handsome boys in the school…and I wanted to be like them, I needed to be in that clique…I wanted the other girls to feel jealous of me, I wanted to feel what was to have people admiring you…instead of bullying you." Mandy's eyes fell to the ground again in a embarrassed way.

"I understand what you are saying but…what happened for you to change your point of view, then?" Kelsi said.

"Well, once my parents enrolled me here…well, I went to the cheerleader team's tryouts, and I am lucky enough to know how to dance…so well, I won a spot in the team. And I wanted to be like the others, you know? I wanted to feel accepted…so I decided to follow Tamera, who was the head cheerleader, and her directions. She was already a bully…in the team you are with or against her…you can't be apart from any argument…and well, I sided always with her because she was, and is, who has the power." Mandy's voice was lower each word by.

"She began to bully you…and I followed her. I didn't have any reason, I simply did because that was what she was waiting from me…that was what she was doing, and I simply followed her. I am not proud of myself, I can assure you that, but at the moment, it was the best solution for me: I wouldn't be bullied because I was the bully." Mandy's eyes were lifted again, locking with our girls' eyes, who could see her tears…finally letting their own tears to fall.

"And now?" Taylor said.

"Now I am fed up with her." Mandy said smiling a little. "I want to be my own person, I see you…and…and I am jealous of you…because…" Mandy had to cut herself because of our girls' faces.

"You…you are jealous of us?" Gabriella said wide eyed.

"Of course. You have friends, I don't have friends. You are not alone in the school, I am alone in the school. You have people, apart from your family, who accept you the way you are, I don't have people who accept me the way I am…" Mandy said looking each pair of eyes. "You are lucky…I am not."

"That doesn't explain why you are here Mandy…" Sharpay said.

"Can't you see it? Tamera and the others are not my friends. They are only worried about themselves forgetting everything around them but them. If one of us has a problem, I can tell you no one will know, because there are no trust, love or friendship between us." Mandy said lifting her voice while talking.

"And do you really think they will be your friends once they know what you've done today?" Taylor asked.

Mandy locked eyes with her. "I don't mind what they think about me, because I am not planning on to tell them anything. This is my life, they are not my friends, I am my own person, and I prefer to be alone than to be with them faking a friendship and a happy world where I can't be myself, where I am sad once I am at home, where people judge me, my clothes, my hair…but forget about who I am." Mandy's voice was determined here.

Our girls connected their eyes. "But Mandy…you knew how we were feeling each time we were bullied by you and the others, and you still bullied us…I can't understand that." Kelsi said.

"I know…and you won't know how sorry I am, I swear…now, being 18 I can see I am alone…and…though I prefer to be alone being able to be myself than to be with Tamera and the others being all popular but forgetting who I am, I know I am alone because of my behaviour pretending to be a person who is not the real me." Mandy said in a desperate way while her body was shaking with the power of her sobs. "Please…forgive me…"

Kelsi didn't think twice. In a bit she was sitting near Mandy, placing her arms around her and rubbing her back. Her friends, however, were sharing looks, deciding what was the best thing to do. They could see the desperation in Mandy when she embraced Kelsi's body with force, you could say she was afraid, and they knew what that was like. They weren't Tamera and the others, they couldn't stand to know they were the reason someone was hurting…and thinking that, the three girls rushed to Kelsi's side.

After what seemed hours, though only were minutes, Mandy lifted her head. "Are you…are you…mad at me?"

"You know Mandy…mad is not the word. I can't tell you I am your friend or something like that. But I can assure you I know how you feel. I…we know we are so lucky to have each other by our side…we are not alone, and we've fought against the power our bullies have alone, only by ourselves…but of course, always leaning in each other." Sharpay said.

"This means that you…you've forgiven me?" Mandy said.

"We are not judges Mandy, we are nobody to judge someone. We accept your apologies, and of course, you are more than welcome if you want to come with us in the school. You've to talk with Troy and the others but they'll listen you, and we'll be by your side." Gabriella said giving Mandy a smile.

"But I don't want for them to know my past…" Mandy said in a hysteric way, "they can't know anything about me! No one in the school knows anything about it, only you four, and you have to promise me you won't say a thing!!"

Taylor grabbed Mandy's shoulders trying to calm the girl. "We won't say anything, and you don't have to explain them anything. They'll know only what you are going to explain them. Trust us, we won't betray you."

"And what about Shawn and the others?" Mandy's voice asked again.

"The same. They'll know whatever you explain them. We won't say anything." Sharpay said.

"But…they hate me…" Mandy's worries and fears were increasing.

"They can say whatever they want." Sharpay said shaking her hand in her drama queen mode again. "Don't let them get to you, they can be super jerks when they want…but we are going to talk with them, so relax."

"She's right, you know?" Gabi said. "They can be jerks, but they are the nicest people, and they won't attack you. They are going to ask questions, they will want to know more about you, and they'll look for answers, which is the normal thing to do, because it's what we've done. Now, they have no reason to hate your or whatever you are fearing, so calm down…they are fair people, and they know you've done nothing to them."

"Are you telling me I am forgiven?" Mandy said not daring to look in our girls' eyes.

"Mandy, we have to be sincere. You've hurt us…and though we appreciate your effort coming here alone and opening your heart, mind and soul the way you've done…well, I don't think we could say each other "friend", but if you actually are the way you've shown us today…well, who knows what is going to happen in the future?" Kelsi said smiling.

"And what about the school?"

"Like Gabi has said, you are more than welcome to hang out with us. But remember, you have to talk with the boys first. But if they are not against it, I can't see why you couldn't be a newbie in our gang." Sharpay said pocking Mandy's sides.

"Thank you so so much girls…" The cheerleader said between giggles. "I hope you'll like the real me…"

"Hey…we are also learning here…so relax…" Taylor said.

Mandy looked at her dumbfounded. "What do you mean by that Taylor?"

"We four are like sisters, and we didn't need to talk to know what the others are thinking…we can talk with our eyes…but we weren't like that with the boys." Taylor explained the girl. "Of course we know them since long time ago, as you can see by all the pics Kelsi's parents have in the walls, but…we've let the boys totally in a few days ago, they didn't know a lot of things…and well, sometimes we also have a hard time trusting them, we are still learning to do it.

"I…I…I am a little afraid about Tamera and her reaction once she notices things have changed…" Mandy said in a worried voice.

"Don't be." Kelsi said. "You don't have to leave the team Mandy, like you've said, it's your life what we've talking here, and you have the right to decide what you want to do. If you want to be in the team, you can stay there as long as you want, forgetting Tamera and her world."

"Things are not like that Kelsi…" Mandy said, "Tamera will hate me, and the best thing I can do is leave the team."

"Don't be stupid!" Gabriella said. "You only have to leave the team if you want to leave the team but not because what she is going to say and do, but because you, for you, really want to leave the team. Screw Tamera!"

"I know but…to be in the cheerleading squad where everyone is going to be in Tamera's side leaving me alone…" Mandy's voice become lower. "I don't think I can stand that."

Our girls interchanged a look. They could understand what the cheerleader was saying, she was afraid to be alone, and that was something no foreign for them. "Look Mandy, if you want to leave the team, go ahead; you've to do what you've to do in order to be okay with you and yourself. You won't be alone because as we've said, you can be with us, so you've to decide what is the best option for you."

"If I decide to continue in the team…you'll hate me again?"

"Of course not!" Kelsi exclaimed. "You are your own person, and we have no right to interfere in what you want to do. If you like to be a cheerleader, that is something about you, the real you, and you have to do things which make you a better person, Mandy. You have to live your own life the way you want, because in the end, all these things are what define a person."

"Anyway…I am not sure I want to be a cheerleader anymore…and less being in Tamera's squad!" Mandy said. "She is going to hate me after today, and I am pretty sure the rest of them will follow her…so I can't see why I should continue there. I love to dance, and now that I've realized being in the cheerleader team is not worth anymore…I think I am going to be out of cliques for a while…" Ended the girl smiling a little.

"Welcome aboard, then!" Sharpay said screaming and laughing, standing up and jumping on the sofa. "We are against cliques, and we are the outcast of the school because of that, and proud! Right girls?"

"Yeaaaaaaah!" Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi said while standing up and going to the sofa like Sharpay.

Mandy was looking the scene in giggles. She was being able to be herself, and she was having a lot of fun with our girls. She could see why they were so close friends, because with one look at them, and you could see they accept the whole each other without second thoughts. Each one of them was different from the others, but in a way, each other was a part of the same whole.

"Kelsi! Bring the microphones!" Sharpay screamed. "It's time for our song!!!"

Kelsi went to grab the four microphones, and then she went to the stereo of the living room. "Are you ready girls?"

"Of course!" Chorused their friends from the sofa.

"Ok then, save me a spot there!" Kelsi said while pressing the "play" button and running to the sofa again.

Mandy was looking at her new "friends" laughing hard. She didn't know anything about their song or anything, but they were the funniest people she'd ever met. She was curious about how they lived, and she couldn't wait to know more about them. Suddenly, one of her favourites songs began to play.

'_I come home in the morning light…' _

Mandy stood up and also began to sing the song. Once our girls saw that, they told her to go to the sofa with them. "Come on Mandy!"

"Girls just wanna have fun…" Chorused the girls once the song ended in a fit of laugh and giggles.

"It's been amazing!" Sharpay said between giggles, "Maybe you could prepare our show for the school festival this year! We are preparing our project for Darbus, but we've to begin to practice, because this year we are so going to be there…and we are going to win!!"

"You got that right girl!" Taylor said. "And she is right…we five could do an amazing number! Are you in?"

"Of course!" Mandy said feeling happy for once with something more or less related with the school and its people.

"Ok. It's settled then." Gabriella said.

"Girls…I don't want to break our girly moment here but…the boys are probably anxious…we should call them…" Kelsi said.

"You are right." Sharpay said. "I am going to call Zeke then, you can continue our little party here, I am going to call him in the kitchen."

Gabriella couldn't help but notice how Mandy's face fell after what Kelsi had said. Feeling sorry for her, she went to her side. "Mandy, relax, we'll be here…and you'll explain them only what you want to explain them. You don't have to explain them anything about being you adopted or whatever. We won't say a thing, I swear." Gabi ended placing her arms around the shaking frame of the cheerleader.

"I know but…they are angry, Troy was about to kill me in the school…and…well…" Mandy stuttered, "I can't blame them, I know my behaviour has been the worst but…do you think they'll forgive me?"

"Hey no…they can say whatever they want. The only ones who could be mad at you are us, and we aren't mad. You have apologized showing a huge courage, and only for that, you've won our respect." Gabriella said looking Mandy's eyes trying to convince her. "Plus, you've explained your…reasons…and though we don't share them, we understand them, because we know what is to be out of everything but hate, bully and mock. You chose the wrong path…but you did it with reasons, which were wrong, and you now know that, but that doesn't mean you can't have another chance with us because of that. We are all humans, and as humans, we make mistakes."

"Thanks Gabi…" Mandy said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You are welcome." Gabi said.

"The boys will be here in ten minutes. They wanted to come right now, but I've told them no way, because we need to calm ourselves a little…and Mandy, we want for you to feel comfortable, so this way you have more time for yourself."

"Thanks…" The cheerleader said.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang. Kelsi went to open the door while the other four girls sat in the sofa. Mandy was in the middle, with Gabriella and Sharpay in her right, and Taylor in her left. Low voices could be heard, and they shared a look. Mandy was shaking, so Taylor and Gabriella grabbed one of her hands in hers while Sharpay was trying to relax the girl.

"They're here…we are with you, ok?" Sharpay whispered. "You only have to be yourself Mandy, and you see how everything goes smoothly."

Mandy looked at Sharpay and nodded her head. She was feeling better, and strong, because she was not alone anymore…though those thoughts disappeared once she saw the boys entering in the living room with mad faces. She began to tremble, and noticing that, Kelsi's voice sounded in the house. "You four are going to let her talk. No interruptions, no yelling. Is that clear?"

Our boys nodded their heads. They didn't know what had happened between the girls, but they took their time to study them. They seemed to be okay, they weren't hurt…and it was as if they had Mandy under their wings. They shared a look…and knew they had to believe in the girls' words. They had to respect their wishes, so they took a seat in the other sofa, but not before each one of them went to "his" girl to plant a kiss on her lips.

Mandy was looking those eight faces who were looking at her. She knew four of them were not mad, she knew four of those faces were her allies but still, the other four were everything but friendly. Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to be the first one in break the ice.

"I needed to talk with the girls because…I wanted and needed to apologize…"

Our boys shared a look, and nodded the girl, signalling her she could continue.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: HSM3 Japan Premiere, and ZV cuteness, have inspired me :) I've written that in one day…but ZV are so cute, that inspiration has come to me before I have planned, so I thought I better update the story, just in case my week returns to its hectic rhythm.**

**Anyway, here goes chapter 24. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Apologize? What for?" Chad asked with a cold voice.

Mandy was taken aback. She wasn't waiting the same reaction the girls had from the boys, but neither wasn't expecting this harsh tone, though in the deep of her heart she knew she deserved that…and more. Our girls were looking the scene which was taken place in front of them. Their boyfriends were mad, and if they wanted for Mandy to open up a little, and for them to not be so worried, they knew they needed to intervene.

"Look guys," Kelsi said in a louder voice than what was normal for her, "Mandy is showing a huge courage coming here ALONE to apologize. She didn't need to talk with you because her problem is…well, was with us, not with you, so come down of your Olympus Mount, oh your real majesties, and let her talk."

"Kelsi is right." Taylor's voice also was firmer than her usual standards. "Mandy is doing enough wanting to talk with you too, because actually, she doesn't have any reason, but her willing, to do it, so let her talk without interruptions. We've already told you that no interruptions and no yelling. Is that clear?" She ended standing up from the sofa where she was sitting, giving her words more power and force.

Chad narrowed his eyes looking at his girlfriend. He couldn't believe she and her friends were siding with Mandy. His mind was so focused in that fact, that he forgot to study all the little details like that maybe, they had their reasons to act this way. Another part of him, though, found this new side of Taylor…special. To see her standing up for that girl she barely knew, and with such passion, evoked in him some thoughts which were everything but pure. He didn't know what was happening with him, but seeing Taylor so…passionate, made him remember their first hot make out session. Groaning inwardly, he lowered his head. He needed a talk with the guys.

"Ok then. We are going to shut up, right guys?" Troy said trying to refocus the conversation to its important point, looking pointedly at his friends as if trying to tell them to shut up if they wanted to be on the girls' good side. "Mandy, you can continue."

The girl widened her eyes once realization fell upon her, but nodded nonetheless when Gabi squeezed her hand. "As I was saying…I wanted to apologize because of my behaviour these past years. Of course, I've already apologized with the girls because they are who have suffered my rudeness, but…seeing you all are that close, and that now you all are their boyfriends, I think I have to apologize with you too."

Zeke was hearing what Mandy was saying, but he couldn't help but look at his girlfriend at the same time. Sharpay noticed his eyes on her, and directed hers to him. He was mad at Mandy, and he didn't understand why the girls were so protective with her, but he saw something in Sharpay's eyes that made him believe in her judgement without second thoughts. "Ok. I can't speak in behalf of anybody but me, but I accept your apologies. Though I'd like to know what have made you to come here and apologize."

"You already know I accept your apologies too." Jason said with a small smile on his face after interchange a little look with his girlfriend.

Chad and Troy, however, were having a hard time. Troy didn't know what to think about everything: one part of him wanted to believe in Mandy's words, but the other part of him was afraid that was a trap thought by Tamera to try and hurt the girls. His main worry was to not let anyone to hurt his girl, who was grabbing Mandy's hand as if supporting her and giving her force. Chad's reasons, however, were different: he was having a hard time because he was not focused on the conversation taking place in Kelsi's living room. His mind was full of Taylor, their make out session, her full breasts, her black lacy bra, her firm stomach…he could stop a moan right from his mouth. 'FOCUS Chad, this conversation is important…'

Clearing his throat, the boy tried to speak. "Ok. At the moment, I accept your apologies, but I want to know why you've been bullying the girls all this time and what has changed from let's say yesterday for you to come here to apologize. If I don't like your answers…well, I won't give a shit about what my friends will do, I am not going to be near you at all. Clear?"

Taylor looked at her boyfriend bewildered. She was looking at him closely, trying to understand the reasons behind his behaviour, but she wasn't understanding a thing. Plus, he was acting all weird, and she couldn't help but need to know why. However, at the moment all these questions needed to wait because she was planning to face him off. He was being rude with Mandy, and what he was saying was unnecessary. "Chad. Stop it!" Said the girl standing up.

"No Taylor, no. I won't stop. I can't understand why you all are so protective with her now. Have you ever thought that maybe that is a trap from Tamera or something?" Chad said standing up too.

"WHAT?" Mandy said. "I am not here because of any trap. I am here because I want to be here. And I don't give a shit about what Tamera will think or say when tomorrow I quit from the cheerleading squad."

"Ok, ok. Calm down everybody." Kelsi stood up and went to sit with Jason, who grabbed her hand and pulled her on his lap. "Chad, Taylor, sit down please."

Chad and Taylor were not listening anything but the breath of each other. Chad had his eyes running from Taylor's face to her cleavage. 'Damn her for wear that shirt today…' He didn't know what was happening with him, of course he felt attraction with Taylor, but until then, he always had been respectful with her limits, but at the moment all his body was reacting to his thoughts. He was craving Taylor, but he couldn't fall…yet; he had to try to focus again, he had to try to push all these thoughts in the end of his brain.

On the other hand, Taylor was being aware of the close look her boyfriend was directing to her breasts, and though a shilling sensation ran through her body at this mere thought, she wanted to be angry at him because of his behaviour. Though…her body seemed to think differently. Swallowing aloud, she closed her eyes and in a low voice, tried to chill. "O…okay…"

Once both teens sat again, Troy looked around and saw that neither his girlfriend nor Mandy were in the room. "Where is Gabi?" Panic could be noticed in his voice.

"In the kitchen Troy!" Said a voice different from the one he was expecting. Mandy was in the kitchen with Gabriella? What was happening?

Troy didn't hesitate and ran to the kitchen…where he found his girlfriend sitting in a chair with tears falling from her eyes and Mandy with her arm around Gabi's body trying to console her. "What happened?" Troy asked in a rush while running to the girls.

Mandy looked between Troy and Gabriella, and seeing Gabi was not about to answer Troy, she decided to tell him. "I don't know what happened…we were there, and then Gabi has stood up and has come here running. I thought she was crying, so I decided to follow her…"

"Baby?" Troy asked kneeling in front of her and caressing her tight with his hand. "Babe?"

The other three couples were standing in the doorway looking the scene. The girls were looking their best friend with worry in their eyes, and the boys were there, not knowing what to do. "Mandy, has she said something?" Sharpay asked, her sister's senses acting.

"No. She's been totally silent."

"Gabi please…look at me…" Troy was trying everything in his power to make the girl look at him. He needed to see her face…though once Gabi lifted her head, he felt how his heart was breaking. Her eyes were red, her cheeks puffy…and her lips were trembling fighting against the sobs, but after a second of lock eyes with him, Gabriella threw her arms around his neck pressing herself into him. Troy was taken aback, but put his own arms around her petite waist, tightening them once he noticed his shirt becoming damp. Turning himself to his friends, he asked for them to return to the living room, because he knew that Gabi would be incapable to say anything with all of them there.

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were not okay with that, but after a cold stare from Troy, they knew they had to do what was said. So reluctantly, and with little pushes from their boyfriends, they returned to the living room with Mandy at tow, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Babe?" Troy whispered trying to catch her attention. "Gabi?"

Gabriella had her head in the crock of his neck, and once he called her, she tightened her arms around his neck, as if she was afraid to show him her face. "Come on…" Gabriella continued shaking her head.

"Do you want to go home?" Troy asked without a clue about what was wrong with Gabi.

"No." Was her muffled response.

"Then you have to lift your head and talk with me." He said trying to sound firmer than what he was capable at the moment.

After a moment of hesitation, he could notice how her arms were loosening its grip around his neck, and very slowly, she lifted her head from its place. Troy was prepared this time so her face was not a shock, but however, the image was heartbreaking. "Hey…what happened?" Always with a low voice, he tried to bring her out of her shell.

"I am sorry." Her voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"Don't be, beautiful," He said trying to convince her, "but you have to tell me what have made you be like this…"

Gabriella could see his worry in his face, and she knew that all her friends would think she was crazy, specially Troy, because she always ended crying on his shoulder. "I…I…I was afraid…" Her voice had been so low, he didn't know if he had listened correctly.

"Afraid?" He asked locking his eyes with hers. When she nodded, he couldn't help but ask himself what had made her to be afraid. "Of what?"

"I don't know…they were arguing, and…it made me remember about all the bully…" Her lower lip began to tremble again, and he closed his eyes as if he was in pain, but put his arms around her body nonetheless.

"I am sorry…I should had thought about that…" Troy said. Of course, he knew she was the one who was hurter from all of them, and every fight reminded her of those times when people screamed and yelled, if not hit, at her.

"It's not your fault…" She said caressing his face with shaking hands. She couldn't stand for him to feel responsible or guilty about anything. "I was the one to blame here…I know Chad wasn't bullying Mandy or Taylor but…to see them both stood up, facing each other…"

"I know…" Troy said grabbing her hand which was in his face. "It has been irresponsible from us to enter here like that. I am sorry…"

Gabriella nodded her head one time, because he was right, but tried to relieve his guilt giving him a small smile. "I am better now…thanks for listening." She said leaning up to kiss his lips.

"Anytime…" He said standing up pulling her up too by her hands. "Do you want to go home? Or do you want to go to the living room again?" His caresses on her hands never stopped.

"No, no…I want for you to hear what Mandy has to say. She needs me there too…" Gabriella's answer was firm.

"Are you sure?" Troy wasn't convinced. He didn't want for her to be in more pain because of that.

"Completely." She said putting her arms around his torso one more time.

Troy put his arms around her too, and drew big circles on her back. "Ok then, let's go."

Returning to the living room hand in hand, all their friends lifted their heads once they heard them arrive. "Are you okay Gabi?" Sharpay said echoing everybody's thoughts.

Troy squeezed her hand encouraging her. "Yeah…I am sorry I've left like that but…well…" Gabriella lowered her face ashamed of her behaviour.

His boyfriend noticed that, and answered for her. "Guys, no more yelling, is that clear? She is not comfortable with that." He said punctuating each word and giving his friends one look which talk volumes, making everyone in the living room understand what was what he was not saying…but implying. And with that, he pulled Gabi to one chair, sitting her on his lap. "Now…where were we?" He added trying to take the spot from Gabi.

Mandy could notice Gabi's discomfort, and before someone could say anything more, she began to talk again. "Well, as you all know, I wanted to apologize because of my behaviour…I know I have no excuse to act the way I acted with you, but…well, I had reasons, if you can say that…" Mandy lowered her head trying to regain her composure and some more courage.

"Mandy relax. Explain only what you want to explain." Sharpay said noticing the hard time the girl was having, who answered with a small smile in her direction.

"Ok, well…I am not going to explain you my life, I am not comfortable with that, though I've explained everything to the girls. But…well, let's say…I was bullied in my older school and…a little fed up with that…" Mandy stopped herself trying to read the boys' faces, who were looking at her intently. "I suppose I was so fed up with being bullied that…I decided to side with the stronger people once enrolled in East High."

"And how did you decide Tamera was the stronger in the school Mandy?" Zeke asked trying to speak in a normal tone of voice, though that was being difficult. His blood was boiling because of the stupid reasoning the girl had.

Mandy could sense the anger behind Zeke's words, and she guessed all the boys were thinking the same. "Well, I went to EH with my parents, because they weren't sure about which school was better for me. The options they gave me were East High or West High. I didn't know anything about any school, because we lived in another state before that and well, everything here was new for us, but my parents took the decision for me. They decided EH was better than WH, and they enrolled me here."

"And then?" Chad asked with a cold voice, which in return earned for him a glare from Taylor.

"As I was saying, that day we were doing a tour around the school, and when Principal Matsui showed us the cafeteria, I saw that EH was a school ruled by social rules and cliques. I had been the bullied person in my older school, so…analyzing the scene which was in front of me…I realized the cheerleaders were the popular girls, and at that moment, I decided I had to be a cheerleader too." Mandy stopped herself here to look at the boys' faces. She could see they were still mad, but some understanding could be read too, so that gave her enough strength to continue.

"I didn't want to be a bully…but in that school, or you are popular and you rule the school, or you are a "lowlife"", she winced here at her own use of words and smiled apologetically to the girls, "and you are bullied. Think about it, if you are a popular jock like you, nothing happens, but if not, if you don't want to be bullied you have to follow the flow…and who rules the flow, is Tamera."

Jason was the first boy to talk. "I know what you mean, and I can say you have a point there, but what I, and I suppose my friends too, can't understand is why people follows her without arguments."

"You see…she always attacks people who are weaker than her. If you don't give a shit about what is she saying to you, if you answer her…she attacks you, easy as that. And though I am against the bullying, the truth is that I am not a jock and I was the new girl…so…my best option at the moment was to side with her if I didn't want to be bullied." Mandy said trying to convince them about her reasons. "People in the school bull everyone who is bullied by Tamera and the others! Because if you don't bull them, then they come to you…"

Our boys exchanged a look. They didn't know the bullying in their school was so brutal. Of course they knew things, because they had ears and eyes too, and after everything which had happened to the girls…well, more, but…to that extreme, was something hard to swallow.

"I see where you come from, Mandy. And I have to say I am thankful now…we didn't know half of things you've explained here today, and I think we are going to act in consequence, right guys?" Chad said looking his friends.

"Oh yeah!" Chorused Troy, Zeke and Jason.

"By the way, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier. I understand why you did what you did, and though I think you chose the wrong path siding with Tamera, you've shown courage coming here and talking with us." Chad said directing his words to Mandy. "And I want to say that I accept your apologies 100%." Ended the boy giving the girl a smile.

"Thank you…" Mandy said with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "This means a lot to me…"

"You are welcome." Troy said. "And now, I am going to take my little girl home." He said kissing Gabi's forehead and standing up at the same time while carrying her bridal style to the door.

"TROY!" Gabi's screams could be listened, "put me down right this instant!"

The entire gang plus Mandy began to laugh, but left the couple leave. "We are going too…see you tomorrow guys!" Zeke said grabbing Sharpay's hand and going to the door.

"Jase, are you coming?" Chad said while waiting for Taylor who had gone to the bathroom.

Jason looked down to his girlfriend and she shook her head, which made him laugh. "It seems I am not going anywhere…" He said kissing Kelsi's nose affectionately.

"I am going too…" Mandy said somewhat embarrassing.

"Mandy!" Kelsi said making the girl to turn around. "You can come with us tomorrow…you are one of us now." She said winking at her.

"Really???" Excitement running in Mandy's voice.

"Of course." Chad said smiling.

Mandy ran to Kelsi and hugged the girl tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kelsi, Jason and Chad began to laugh melting all the ice which was still there. Taylor arrived at that moment, and couldn't understand why they were laughing. "What's up?"

"I can go with you tomorrow!" Mandy screamed running in Taylor's direction to hug her too.

Taylor laughed but returned the hug nonetheless. "We'll see you tomorrow Mandy. Relax, okay? Everything is going to be alright."

"Thanks!" Mandy said her newfound friends. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" She said going to the door.

"Well, we are going too…" Chad said looking at Taylor in a special way. "Are you ready?"

Taylor nodded completely unaware of Chad's look. "Let's go." She said reaching for his hand and hugging Kelsi with her other arm. "Bye girl! See you tomorrow!"

Kelsi and Jason went with them to the door and there they saw their friends off, returning then to the living room to cuddle in front of the TV, trying to forget everything but each other.

* * *

Chad and Taylor were walking hand in hand without a specific destination. Chad was dying to have some alone time with her, but always being a gentleman, he didn't know what would she think if he said his thoughts aloud. Taylor, on the other hand, was totally oblivious to her boyfriend's intentions. "Taylor, are your parents at home?"

"Yeah, why?" Answered the girl not paying enough attention to his face.

Chad let out a breath and squeezing her hand a little, he told her a part of his idea. "mmm…mine are coming late today. Would you like to come with me?"

That got Taylor out of guard, but he was craving some Chad's time too, so she acted as if nothing was happening. "Of course. Let me tell my mom, though…" She said grabbing her phone and typing a message to her mom letting her know her plans for the evening.

Arriving to Chad's house, the couple could sense the tension between them. It wasn't a bad tension, as if they weren't angry or mad with each other, but a pleasant tension. Taylor wanted to take her relationship with Chad a little further, but she didn't know if he would be up to that. Of course, he had gone all the way before, so her worries were not in that direction, but what would he think of her. She was remembering their one, and only, make out session, and at that time, she stopped him when he was about to unclasp her bra, but now she was craving her touch in her chest…and in her body. It was a sudden change, but she was ready, and she wanted, for him, to know that. But…how could she say that? So she decided to remain silent waiting for a signal from him.

Chad's mind was also running wild. Though he knew she was not ready to go all the way, and he didn't want that because their relationship was something new, though they knew each other almost all their life, the truth is that he wanted experiment a little with her. He wanted to discover her soft spots, her body…but he couldn't pressure her, he wouldn't pressure her.

Clearing his throat, Chad's leaded her to the living room. He wanted to go to his bedroom, but he thought that would be too obvious, so leading her to the sofa, they sat there, sitting without look each other, being the situation a little awkward. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I am fine, thanks." Taylor said.

For Chad, that situation was becoming too much. He needed to touch her, to embrace her, to kiss her…but she was as cold as an igloo. She even wasn't looking at him! So he tried to refrain his thoughts, so he could cold down a little. However, Taylor wasn't about to put things easy for him for she leaned her back into the sofa stretching herself…and showing a part of her flat stomach to him.

Chad bit back a moan at the image. A cold sweat began to form on his body, and he swallowed aloud trying to refocus his mind. "Taylor…" He said with a deep voice.

Taylor noticed the change in his voice, but she couldn't look at him if not to throw herself at him, so she remained looking down. Chad insisted again. "Tay, look at me…"

There was something in his voice which alerted her that something was different, so curious, she decided to lift her head and look at him…to be lost into his eyes. Two black pools which were looking at her with emotion, lust, desire…and she couldn't help but throw herself at him.

Chad welcomed her body putting his arms around her waist, tightening them when her tongue rubbed his lower lip asking for entrance in his mouth. He obliged, and soon after that their tongues began a furious battle. While kissing, he lowered her body on the sofa, his going after hers, but always trying to not put all his weight on her. After what seemed forever, and the need of air became too much, they separated their mouths, but his passion was so strong, so he moved his mouth to his neck, sucking, licking and kissing all the way until Taylor let out a moan, which made him smirk because it meant he had found her soft spot.

Taylor arms were running up and down his back, clawing her nails on her back through his t-shirt. He answered her actions with a deep growl, which made Taylor to pull his head into his to kiss his lips again. Chad was trying to not run his hands through her chest, but it was being a Herculean task. After answer her demand, he began to trail deep kisses along her jaw, her neck and continued down seeing she was not telling him to stop.

Taylor's body was on fire, her panties were getting wet, and she grabbed his t-shirt and took it off his body, running her hands up and down his torso, playing a little with his nipples. She was noticing something poking in her tight, and she soon realized what was that. Chad let out a moan and attacked her mouth again, while trying to take her shirt off too. His efforts were successful, and soon he began to suck around her chest. He wanted nothing more than unclasp her bra too; her round, big and full breasts were screaming for attention, but his rational side reminded him about last time. However, that rational side didn't count with Taylor, who panting breathed in his ear a word which turned him wild.

"Bedroom."

Chad stopped frozen, with his lips on her neck, and after some seconds, he lifted her head. He wanted nothing more than go to the bedroom with her, but he didn't want for her to regret anything. "Are you sure?" He asked whispering and caressing her face.

"More than anything." Was her answer, also whispered.

Chad look into her eyes a sign or something that could tell him the truth behind her words, to find nothing but desire and lust written in them with neon lights. He grabbed her body up and she put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while he began to walk to his bedroom. While they were climbing up the stairs, she began to nub his neck, eliciting a moan from Chad, who had to stop in a step to regain his breath. "If you continue to do that I won't be able to get upstairs safely…" He said panting.

Taylor giggled, but nodded nonetheless, stopping the movements of her mouth but caressing his hair instead. Once they arrived at Chad's bedroom, he brought them in, closing the door with his foot. He walked to his bed and put her body on it carefully, going after her just her body touched the mattress.

There, he attacked her mouth again, an action which she responded with equal passion. Another tongue war began. Their lower bodies were rubbing each other eliciting more moans and growls, and he began to caress her flat stomach and sides with his calloused hands. Taylor had to close her eyes because of the feelings she was feeling at the moment. She was wetter than ever, and she needed more. Kisses and caresses were not enough in her state, so she pushed him up a little.

Chad was looking at her didn't understanding anything. They'd just arrived to his bedroom, at her request, and now she was pushing him? Trying to find what was happening into her eyes, he was left dumbfounded when Taylor sat up and she, by herself, unclasped her bra. He widened his eyes because of the shock, but at the same time, couldn't help but direct them to her breasts. They were bigger than what he thought, and her dark nipples were begging for his attention.

Taylor returned to the lie position she was before and waited there for him to do something. Chad, however, was frozen looking at her. "See something you like?" She asked in a very sexy voice.

Having Taylor there, semi nude, and talking like that was enough to turn him on more than before, and he let out a growl at that. However, he wanted to be sure before anything. Too many changes in no time. "Are…are…are you sure?" He asked panting.

Taylor didn't answer him right away; instead, she grabbed his left hand, and put it on her left breast. "I think you should move it…" Her whisper made him shiver in ecstasy, so he attacked her mouth again while began to rub and pinch her breast. After some more minutes, her sensual voice could be listened again. "More…"

Chad didn't know from where this vixen side of Taylor was coming, but he was more than happy with it, so he began to nip and kiss her body until his mouth covered her left nipple, caressing her right breast with his other hand. Taylor was wriggling under his body, moaning his name, with her hands on his head, pushing him more into her breast.

He began to suck, nip, kiss and lick her breast, until her nipple was hard, changing breast after that, and directing the other the same attention. He was so focused in that task at hand, that he didn't pay attention to her hands until one of them touched his shaft, making him still his movements and moan. He looked at her, and saw determination in her eyes. She never stopped to fight against his belt, the button and the zip of his trousers. He took that as a hint to continue with his work. When a mark was beginning to form in her breast, he attacked her mouth again.

Taylor was pulling down his trousers, and he lifted himself a little to help her to take them off. Once they were off, she throw them to the floor, putting her arms around his neck again, responding his kiss with more fervour than before.

Chad, tentatively, put his hands on the button of her jeans, and lifted his head as if asking permission to remove them. She nodded and he unbuttoned them, pulling them down slowly. Once the item was on the flour, he began to caress her body from toe to head, not letting an inch of her body without attention.

Their legs tangled together, and their hands were running wild up and down each other's body. In a sudden movement, Taylor made him fall onto his back, and straddled his body with hers. The friction between their chests was enough to drive them wild. Taylor's panties were soaked, and he could sense it just on his erection, making him to deep growl at the sensations.

In a sudden act of confidence, Taylor began to play with the hem of his boxers. A panting Chad stilled her hands with his. "Taylor..."

"Chad, I don't want to go all the way yet, but I need more than that…" She said lowering her face until it was at the same level than his.

"What do you have in mind?" Chad asked playing with her hair.

He wasn't expecting anything concrete, so when Taylor put her mouth by his ear and began to lick it, he was the most relaxed he could being in his situation. However, Taylor wasn't stopping her surprises, because her answer was everything but waited. "Make me cum…"

Chad had to grab her shoulders to look into her eyes. He could find nothing which alert him about her real intentions but what she had said, so he pushed her body off his, and made her lie on her back, arranging some pillows under her back. When theirs positions were comfortable enough, he began to kiss her again, while caressing her body with his hands until he arrived to her tight. Once there, he began to massage it from up and down, going more upwards each time by. Taylor's breath was irregular due to the expectation she was feeling at the moment.

She put her own hands in the hem of her panties, and when she was ready to pull them off, her hands were stilled by Chad's. "Let me…" He whispered, making her shiver in delight.

He put his hands where hers were before, and began to pull the item off her body very slowly, kissing his way down her legs. Once the job was done, he couldn't help but look intently her soft pubis. Taylor didn't know what to do; she wasn't thinking about anything but him before, but seeing him looking at her with such attention, it made her worries and self confidence to appear.

"Ch…Chad??" Her shaking voice cut the silence they were in.

He didn't move. He continued looking at her body intently, thinking about how precious it was, how gorgeous it was…completely unaware of Taylor's discomfort.

She began to turn her body to her right, making it disappear from his line of vision, and that move made him wake from his lethargic state. Seeing her intentions, he stopped her placing his hands in her soft shoulders. "No…"

"Get off of me Chad…" She said whispering never looking into his eyes.

"Okay, but tell me why?" He said sighing. "Are you uncomfortable?"

He was met with silence. "Taylor…"

She cut his words with a question which made him froze and be there dumbfounded. "Do you think I am beautiful?"

Realization fell upon him with that question, and placing an arm in her back, he began to caress it softly, lowering his head until it was near her ear. "No." He said, making her to lift her head and look at him with hurt written in her eyes, movement he took advantage of, grabbing her chin and boring his eyes into hers, "You are gorgeous."

Happy tears began to form in her eyes, and she threw her arms around his neck. He began to laugh because of the situation they were in: she nude on his bed, he in his boxers and she crying happy tears. "Why have you doubt about that babe?"

"I don't know, you were looking at me that way and…I don't like to feel that exposed…" Her response came from his shoulder, and he lifted her head to look into her eyes.

"I wasn't looking at you…" Chad said in a firm way.

Taylor was looking at him not understanding anything. "But…"

"I was admiring you."

With that, she placed her mouth on his, and he lowered their bodies again, continuing with her make out session. This time, however, he caressed her inner folds too, making her gasp and moan because of the new sensations he was creating in her body.

He placed his mouth on her breast, never stopping his caresses at her womanhood. Taylor's hands were grabbing the sheets strongly, her body was wriggling under his with pleasure, and soft moans were escaping from her mouth.

Taylor could feel a tingling and warm sensation was beginning to form between her legs, and her moans got louder. He took the hint, and entered one of his fingers between her walls. That brought her new sensations, and her pants intensified. "Chad…"

His own erection was being painful, but he wanted nothing more than worship her body, so he curved the finger which was in her, thrusting it faster each time. "More…faster…"

Her words were only turning him on more. He wanted to give her a hell of orgasm, being her first orgasm, and he obliged her request, pumping his finger faster than before.

"More…"

He added another finger, curving both when they were inside of her. The thrusts of his hand were faster each time, and she was panting and moaning his name louder.

"More…"

He obliged adding one finger more. At that moment, his erection was too much for him to handle, and he took off his boxers and began to pump his shaft up and down looking for relieve he hoped would arrive soon. Taylor noticed that, and grabbed his hand without think, placing hers instead, and began to pump his dick faster each time by. Chad began to moan Taylor's name when she did that.

Knowing he was about to cum, he began to push and rub his clitoris while thrusting his fingers inside of her body. Taylor screamed because of the pleasure: the tingling sensation she'd felt before was nothing in comparison with the warm sensation she was feeling at the moment. "I am gonna cum Chad…"

"Faster Taylor…" He said panting trying to maintain the rhythm of his hand. Taylor obliged his request. She was about to cum, but she needed a little more.

"Harder…faster…fuck…" Chad's hand which was not in her body grabbed the headboard of his bed trying to steady himself, and his other hand followed her instructions. "It's coming…CHAD!"

The feeling of her walls clamping his hand into her body, all her juices coating it, and noticing the spasms her body was making, was enough to bring him at his own orgasm. "TAYLOR!" He screamed when he reached his peak.

Panting, he collapsed on his bed, trying to regain his breath. "Are…are…are you okay?"

Taylor's breath was also irregular, and she still was shaking with the power of her orgasm, so incapable of say anything, she nodded her head.

Both bodies were panting exhausted but relaxed and content. Chad was the first to recuperate his normal breath, and placing a hand under his head, he lifted it to look at Taylor, who had her eyes closed trying to return to her normal self. He put one of his hands on her cheek, which made Taylor to open her eyes to look at him. "That's been amazing…" He whispered while lowering her head and planting a sweet and soft kiss in her lips.

"Yeah…" She said, her breath returning to its normal slow pace.

The couple shared a look, and he laid back onto the pillows pulling her body with him. She had her head on his chest, and began to rub lazy lines on it, while Chad embraced her body, one hand caressing her back, and the other caressing her arm which was on his chest. Neither of them was talking, but it wasn't necessary, both of them were happy, content and glowing. Chad planted a kiss on her temple, and she returned it with one of hers on his chest.

"Thanks…" She whispered while he grabbed the sheets and put them around their bodies.

"What for?" He asked lifting her head with his fingers.

"Because you've made me feel the most gorgeous girl in the world." She said looking directly into his eyes, with tears falling from hers down her cheeks.

He rubbed her cheeks, erasing her tears with his lips. "You are…" He whispered kissing her mouth slowly and sweetly again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N2: Ok, that has been my first "hot" scene. Please, tell me your thoughts about it! I want to know your opinions, advices…about it. Thanks! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and your words. ****I am glad you liked the way I wrote the scene, and I really needed your feedback about that, so there, thanks! :D I want to clarify something though: I know it was graphic, but this story is rated M for a reason. And another thing, some of you have asked for a TG scene like that. Well, I am planning on write scenes like that for all the couples, but you have to think that each couple is different: where Chad and Taylor are the most physical and passionate, Troy and Gabriella are the sweetest…so each thing at its own right time. **

**Here goes chapter 25. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Taylor was waiting for her friends to pick her up in front of her house. They had to meet with Mrs. Darbus early in the school, so they've told the boys to not pick them up. However, the boys being the boys wanted to see them before homeroom, so they'd agreed to meet them outside Mrs. Darbus office, so they all could go to homeroom together.

She was still thinking about the day before. Everything happened between Chad and herself had been amazing, and she couldn't wait to explain that to her friends. She knew they would freak out, but at the same time they'll be happy for her. Chad had left her house around 8 pm, thirty minutes or so before her parents came home so they wouldn't think anything of them. Of course all the parents knew about those new relationships between both groups, but they didn't have to know the details, right?

A high horn broke her daydreaming state. Kelsi was the designed driver for that day, because after school, they were planning on go to the gym while the boys were at practice, so when she saw her Volvo coming, she went to her driveway.

Kelsi was the first person she saw, because she had the window rolled down. "Hey Taylor!"

"Girls!" Taylor said while climbing in the backseat where Gabriella was. "This is a wonderful day, don't you think?"

"What's up with you?" Sharpay asked narrowing her eyes while looking at her friend through the rear mirror. "You are never this cheerful at that time of the day…"

Taylor froze, something which her friends noticed at the moment. "Emmm…nothing…" The girl stuttered, "Why? I am like always…"

"Yeah right." Gabriella said grabbing her arm. "Spill, now!"

"OMG! It has to do with Chad!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What make you think that?" Taylor asked trying to elude their questions.

Kelsi began to giggle. Seeing Taylor that determined on to act…was something funny to see. "Tay, you are so so crimson red at the moment…"

This brought more colour to Taylor's cheeks. "I am not!"

Soon, Gabriella began to laugh too. "Oh, come on Tay…" She began, "You know we are right!"

"Yes missy, so I advice you to begin with your story," Sharpay said adopting her drama queen mode, "if you know what's good for you."

Taylor began to look from one of her friends to the other. It'd been dumb for her to think they wouldn't notice anything different with her. She was dying to explain them everything scarcely five minutes before! What was wrong with her? Oh yeah, she had to explain them her boyfriend had fingered her the night before and that she had done a hand job to him, all being her first time. Suddenly, explain them EVERYTHING didn't seem such a good idea as she thought in the beginning.

"Taylor," Gabriella said shaking a hand in front of her friend's face trying to catch her attention, "we are waiting hun!"

"What's wrong with her?" Kelsi asked from the driver's seat, "She is totally in her own world."

"I don't know anything." Sharpay said looking at her friend, "But I'll know everything."

"Shar, no need to be rude…maybe she doesn't want to explain that to us. We can't force her…" Gabriella said seeing how Sharpay was getting almost mad.

"Ah no?" Sharpay said, "Well, I think she has to explain what has made her to be like that. And seeing her face when I've mentioned Chad's name, I am pretty sure something huge happened between those two yesterday. And I want to know!"

Taylor snapped once she heard her boyfriend's name. She knew right away Sharpay would not let it go, so maybe the only one thing she could do was to explain them something…trying to avoid details. "Ok, ok…but you have to promise me you'll let me finish without questions ok?" She said looking from one of her friends to the other, "And, that you won't repeat anything I explain here to anybody…not even your boyfriends. Clear?"

That caught the girls' attention. They couldn't repeat anything to their boyfriends? Wow…it had to be so big then…

"Ok, Tay…you know us," Gabriella began, "we won't say anything. Now spill girl! You are making me to be nervous!"

"Ok, ok…" Taylor's forehead began to shine with sweat, and no coherent words were exiting from her mouth. "You see…well, Chad and I…well, after Kelsi's, we went to his house and…"

"Were his parents there?" Sharpay cut her earning a glare from Kelsi and Gabriella. "Ops, sorry…" She said smiling nervously.

"No Sharpay, his parents weren't there. We were alone…" Taylor answered her friend. "And…we…well, made the most of that time…" To say Taylor's cheeks were red was an understatement, she was blushing furiously, and because of that embarrassment, she rested silent for a while.

"Tay…we are arriving to the school…" Kelsi said, "it's us, you don't have to be afraid to explain that huge thing it seems happened between you two yesterday. We are not going to judge you, right girls?" She asked directing the questions to Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Of course not!" Both girls exclaimed feeling lightly insulted. "How could you think that low of us?" Sharpay continued rambling.

"Ok, Shar…enough! Let me finish…" Taylor said trying to pacify her friend and wishing this conversation could end sooner. "Well, we were alone and…we…well, we did stuff…"

Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabriella exchanged a look which Taylor didn't notice. "What-kind-of-stuff?" Sharpay asked punctuating each word slowly.

Taylor winced once she noticed the way Sharpay was talking. She knew that meant business for sure…and she also knew she had to be sincere with her friends, because they would see her lies in a flash. "Well…we were like…well, very hot and…"

They'd arrived to the school, and Kelsi was turning off the engine of her car. "Oh God, Taylor!" she exclaimed, "Spit it out already!"

"HefingeredmeandIgavehimahandjob!" Taylor said in a rush, looking to the ground of the car and not stopping even for breathe.

"WHAT?" Her three friends exclaimed.

"You've heard me…" Taylor said lifting her head to look at her friends.

A silent minute went by, and none of the girls were talking. Taylor's nerves were consuming her; she needed to know her best friends' opinion, but she didn't want to be judged. "Are you mad?"

"What?" Gabriella said waking up from her daydream. "Why would we be mad?"

"Well…I know maybe we…rushed things a little, but…" Taylor began but was cut by Sharpay.

"That's the understatement of the century dear…" She said with an amused voice.

"As I was saying…we probably rushed things but…things happened, and…I don't know: he wanted and I wanted…so we did it." Taylor said with more confidence now that she had seen her friends were not mad but...amused?

"Well, I think that you maybe rushed things a little there but…if both of you wanted it, and you enjoyed it, I suppose is okay…" Gabriella said smiling her friend.

"Really?" Taylor asked bewildered.

"Of course, silly!" Sharpay said also smiling, "If you are happy, we are happy!"

Gabriella and Sharpay congratulated her friend, but none of them had listened anything from Kelsi. Taylor noticed the girl was too quiet and her nerves grow again. "Kelsi?"

"How long have you been dating him Taylor?" She asked with a fierce voice. "Three days??? Oh please, I can't believe you've fallen this fast…I thought you were cleverer than that!"

And with that, Kelsi opened her door and began to run to the school. The other three girls widened their eyes after Kelsi's outburst. Of course they could understand their friend, though…well, they hoped maybe time had cured her from her past, but obviously not. In silence, the three girls exited from the car, locking it with the keys Kelsi had forgotten there, and began to walk to the school.

"I am worried girls…" Gabriella began, "where do you think she's gone?"

"I don't know, but we should be in Mrs. Darbus office in ten minutes. I hope we'll find her before that…" Sharpay said.

"Do you think she is right though?" Taylor asked with a shaking voice. "Have I done something wrong which I am going to regret?"

"Don't be silly Taylor." Sharpay said placing an arm around Taylor's shoulders, "I think both situations are totally different. Maybe you've rushed things…but…well, you and Chad were pretty conscious about what you were doing, what you and Chad have is so different from what she had at that time…and the most important thing, both wanted willingly it to happen. You know in Kelsi's situation circumstances weren't those…"

"Shar is right Tay…" Gabriella continued, "Though I can understand her motives behind her outburst, I think it's been totally out of line here. But we should find her…we have to try to talk to her…"

"How can we do it?" Taylor said, "Should we go alone or not?"

Gabriella and Sharpay understood right away which was her hidden question. "I think it's better if we are not alone girls; right now, we have one of us running alone in the school, and that gives me some bad vibe…"

"You are right, let's go. Always together." Sharpay said linking arms with her two friends. "I think we should go, first, to the fire escape…and if she is not there, we should try in the rooftop garden."

With that, our three girls went to their secret spot. Once there, Taylor opened the door with a bang, but Kelsi wasn't there. "Hmpf…nothing. Let's go to the rooftop garden, come on!"

Running, they went there, and of course, sitting on the bench which was there, Kelsi was crying. Once she heard the BAM the door made when it was opened, she lifted her head, and she saw her friends, who, after seeing her state, ran to where she was. "Kelsi!"

"Hi…" Kelsi's voice was hardly a whisper. "I am sorry I've overreacted this way…it's just…"

"Hey…" Taylor cut her. "There is no need to say sorry. I understand why you've done it…but you have to see things are different this time…"

"I know, I know…but…" Kelsi was fighting tears trying to search the correct words. "It has brought me memories, you know?"

Taylor looked at her smiling. "I understand. It's forgotten."

"I am truly happy for you, Taylor. Just…be careful, ok?" And looking Sharpay and Gabriella, she continued, "And that goes for you both too…"

Sharpay and Gabriella nodded their heads and our four sisters looked each other smiling. No more words were needed, and everything remained to say was said only with their eyes.

"We should go to find Mrs. Darbus!" Sharpay exclaimed in her drama queen mode again, breaking the moment but lifting their moods at once. "Come on!"

The four girls went to Mrs. Darbus' office giggling and talking about nothing and everything, and Sharpay, being Sharpay, knocked the door with a specialy rythm. "It's already open. Go ahead girls!"

Sharpay opened the door and our four girls entered in their teacher's office, picking each one of them one of the chairs which were there. "How have you known it were we who knocked your door?" Kelsi asked the teacher.

"Well, first of all, I am not waiting anybody but you four," answered the teacher smiling, "and second of all because I've heard your giggles and voices. You all are in a very happy mood today…"

"Wow Mrs. Darbus, perceptive." Sharpay said giggling, making the rest of them laugh.

"We are in an amazing mood today Mrs. Darbus, but that's because we have enough motives for that!" Gabriella said excited.

"May I ask which those motives are?" The teacher asked looking her pupils suspiciously.

Taylor looked at her friends and began her explanation. "First of all, Shawn and the swimming team defended us from Tamera, and well, they are in our side now. And then, because Mandy, one of the cheerleaders, though maybe it'd be better said one ex-cheerleader now, came yesterday afternoon with us, we talked a lot, and well, she apologized, she explained us more or less her life, and we've forgiven her. The boys too."

"Wow!" Mrs. Darbus said truly surprised. "But are you sure, girls?"

"Of course. We can't repeat what she said to us because she asked us for to not say anything, but we are sure of her…" Gabriella said.

"What have the boys said about that?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"The same as us." Taylor answered. "They also believe in her words, though, of course, they said they were going to have their eyes opened, just in case."

Mrs. Darbus nodded her head as if thinking the boys were correct. "Ok, ok…just being sure…" The teacher said smiling, but thinking that maybe a talk with the boys was in order. "Then…everything is okay? No more…unwanted meetings?"

"No." Sharpay answered. "We are a little worried about that too…but it seems that now things are different. I suppose seeing the boys by our side, and then Shawn and the swimming team also with us…well, people are thinking twice before they say anything inappropriate to us…"

The teacher nodded once again. She needed to know who beat the girls, though she could see they didn't want to say anything about it. Of course, she had her suspicions, but she couldn't let them know yet, because if she was right, then the girls would close themselves more about it in fear. She had to be cleverer than them in that case, she had to have an eye on them…because to share her worries or suspicions with the boys was totally out of consideration: they'd freak out, and they'd go to their macho mode again, and everything will end with a fight, and she didn't want that.

"I am glad then." The teacher answered, "But if you have a problem, ANY problem, I want for you to come straight away to me, is that clear?"

The girls exchanged a look, knowing that they couldn't go to her, or the boys for that matter, with their problems, but nodded nonetheless.

Suddenly, four male voices could be listened. "Dude! Slow down! They are in the office dumbass, you'll see your pretty Sharpay in no time. Relax!" Chad's voice resounded in Mrs. Darbus' office.

Sharpay become bright red with that, while the others giggled wildly. "Your man is whipped Shar!" Taylor said between giggles.

"He is not the only one. May I remind you what you've shared with us in the car?" The blonde answered smirking, cutting from root Taylor's giggles.

"You wouldn't!" The brunette retorted with wide eyes.

"Oh! But I would…" Sharpay said while turning her face a little and winking at her friends who had tears dropping from her eyes because of laughing hard.

Mrs. Darbus was watching the scene taking place in front of her amused. She was happy the girls were happy, she was glad the boys were there for them, and she was glad more popular boys were sided with them. She knew Shawn and the others, and she knew they meant well. She was worried about Mandy, though. She was a Tamera fellow and not knowing the details, she couldn't help but be worried.

"Owwww! What was that for?" Troy's voice could be listened.

"They are going to hear you men! Be quiet!" Jason voice followed.

The girls and Mrs. Darbus were listening this weird interchange of words from the boys giggling quietly. "What do you think they are doing?" Sharpay said in a low voice.

"Being the jocks they are…" Taylor moaned, "Seriously, you'd think that being in the school and being the kings they would leave their silly side at home…"

Gabriella giggled at Taylor's answer. "You are right, but it's soon. I am sure there is nobody but them outside, if not…well, you know, they'd be those ice stones they are…"

"You are right," Taylor continued, "but seriously…when they want, they can be more immature than my cousin who is four!"

"Idiot!" Zeke's voice could be listened shutting up the girls, "Run if you know what's good for you!"

Troy and Chad's laughs could be listened, so they supposed the threatened person was Jason. "They are crazy or what? Maybe we should go outside and see what is all of that about…" Kelsi said worrying a little for her boyfriend.

"Yeah girls, go," Mrs. Darbus said, "The rest of the staff won't be long in being here, and I don't want any problems here." Her voice had been severe, and the girls understood perfectly her reasons.

"See you later, Mrs. Darbus." Chorused the girls while going to the door.

"Don't be late for homeroom!" Were the lasts words they could listen from their teacher.

* * *

Opening the door, the girls couldn't help but laugh for the scene which with they met there.

Zeke was running after Jason, Troy was sitting on the ground laughing hard and Chad was recording the scene with his phone. None of them noticed the girls outside their teacher's office, and none of them heard them when they began to giggle. "Having fun?" Sharpay asked looking at the boys giggling.

Zeke and Jason cut their chasing, Troy stopped his laugh and Chad dropped his phone because of the surprise, which made the girls giggle more.

Our boys stiffened and took a serious façade in a breathe, trying to pretend that nothing had happened there while the girls were with Mrs. Darbus. The girls, however, could see through their act and giggling, each one of them went to her man to greet him good morning.

Gabriella was the first girl who reached her boyfriend. Troy grabbed her by the waist and attacked her mouth with his for a good morning kiss, introducing his tongue in her mouth and beginning his favourite dance move. "Good morning to you too…" She whispered while placing her own arms around his neck when he broke the kiss to breath. "Miss me?" She asked before lean up for another kiss.

"A lot…" He answered also whispering and forgetting that they were in the school, that any teacher could arrive at the moment, specially his dad, and that they weren't alone, before going down for another kiss. When they broke it because of their need to breathe, they began to talk in a very low voice about everything which came to their minds, sharing random kisses in every part of the other's body they could reach in between.

Sharpay began to walk in Zeke's direction, but he was faster than her, grabbing her by the waist and twirling her around, earning giggles from her. "Put me down Zeke!" He obliged, and once her feet were touching the ground, he tightened his arms around her petite frame, leaning for a kiss.

"Hello…" He muttered with his mouth inches apart from hers. "You are especially beautiful today…"

Sharpay blushed and hided her face in his chest while he began to laugh. "Are you blushing?"

She denied his question with her head, but he, didn't being convinced, took one of his arms from her waist and lifted her head to look at her face. "Then…you don't mind if I look at your face, do you?"

His move earned a whining sound from her, which made him laugh. "You don't have to say anything like that…"

"Why not?" He resumed his arms' position around her waist.

Sharpay lowered her head again. "Hey…why not?"

"Because you don't have to say those things when they are not true." Her muffled response came as a low whisper.

"And if that's true? Then what?" He said sighing and lifting her face again to look into her eyes.

Sharpay locked eyes with him, and looked for something into his eyes in silence. "I am going to answer for you okay?" Zeke asked not giving her enough time to look for an answer. "Then, I am going to tell you how beautiful you look each time I feel like it, and you are going to believe me because I am cleverer than you and I know better." He ended kissing her nose.

She smiled and pushed herself more into him. "Thanks then…" She whispered.

Zeke tightened his arms. "You are very welcome."

After a moment, she broke the hug and searched his mouth with hers. The couple kissed deeply, savouring each inch of the other's mouth, enjoying the feeling of their tongues touching. When the need to breath was too high to ignore, they broke the kiss, but continued talking about themselves for a bit, pecking each other randomly.

When Jason saw Kelsi, he ran to her. He was who was afar from the girls, and he needed his daily dose of Kelsi without PDA prohibition. However, he stopped his track when he noticed how red her eyes were. "Hey…" He said lowering his voice. "What happened?"

Kelsi stiffened, and began to look everywhere but his eyes. She wasn't ready to share this part of her past with him yet, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I am not feeling well…it's my time of the month and we've argued a little this morning. I am more sensible than how I am normally, and I've cried. But it's nothing serious, you see? Everything is better now." She said giving him a smile.

"Are you sure?" He was having a hard time believing her. His was worried about some bully happening before they were there, and his protective side kicked in. "Has happened something this morning?"

Kelsi looked up to look into his eyes didn't understanding where he wanted to go with those questions. "I've already told you: me and the girls have argued, I am more sensible right now, and I've cried overreacting. That's it."

Jason looked into her eyes searching for a sign which say him she was lying, but found none, and then look to the rest of the girls who seemed to be pretty content and happy. "Ok, ok…" He said embracing her, "So…is there anything I can do for you right now, then?" He wanted to make her feel better, so he began to rub little circles in her back.

"No, I've already taken something, so it'll go away in no time." She said relaxing her body into his once she saw he was dropping the subject. "But if I can ask for anything, then I ask for a proper good morning kiss…"

"Wow…I don't know if I could give in…" He said playing along with her, "You are asking for something which is almost an impossible…"

Some giggles escaped from her mouth. "Well then, if you are not brave enough…" She said smirking, "maybe I should try to convince you to take the risk…"

"And how would you do that?" He was really amused by her behaviour, and he thought it was a good way to start their day.

Kelsi pretended to think. "Maybe…oh I know! The first thing I'll do is that," She said planting a kiss in his left cheek, "and if that doesn't convince him, then I'll do that…" She continued planting a kiss in his other cheek.

"And if anything of that convinces him?" He asked smiling and tightening his arms around her.

"Then I would have not option but to do that." And with that, she leaned up and covered his mouth with hers. She entered her tongue in his mouth and, continuing with their "game", he fought with it with his tongue, teasing her. In the middle of the kiss, however, he played dirty, pocking her sides when she was too into in the kiss to notice his moves, earning a squeal from her.

"You jerk!" She said slapping his arm.

Jason couldn't help but laugh and put an innocent face. "What have I done?"

"I am leaving you here then." And she turned her body but before she could do a step, his arms were around her waist from behind again.

"And I am stopping you." He kissed her neck and she surrendered, turning her body again and responding to his kiss with equal fervour.

Chad crunched down to grab his phone once he saw Taylor standing there; they shared a small smile, but quickly their smiles disappeared thinking about the day before, and began to only look each other. Of course it was not they were regretting anything but they were nervous about the whole thing. After their little "stuff", they took a nap together, and after that, they cleaned her room, erasing all the details which could give her parents something to worry about. Then returned to the living room, and put a movie, sharing sweet kisses from time to time, until he had to go home. Their goodbye was a little make out session, ending it with a very sweet kiss, so there were no reasons for this awkwardness.

However, no words were escaping from their mouths. After a while, Chad's mouth began to draw a small smile, which she responded throwing her arms around his neck. "Why, hello to you too…" He said somehow amused by her reaction. "How are you feeling?" He asked her lowering his voice.

"A little sore, but better than ever." He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and put her frame more into his chest. "I am glad…" He was worried she may regret something the morning after their "stuff", and that had been something which had him awake for most of the night. "I feel the same."

Taylor couldn't help but smile. She was a little worried about what he could feel or think about everything happened between them the day before, but his attitude towards her was calming her fears. She separated herself a little from his chest, and tried to convey everything she was feeling into her eyes, locking them with his. "I am glad too…" She whispered leaning up to kiss him again.

This time, their kiss was nothing too passionate: it was sweet, but also more meaningful than their other kisses. Their relationship was something so physical, that this little show of affection was more than enough for them. Plus, it was as if they were in a whole different level, not forgetting the physical side of their relationship, but also showing more their feelings about each other.

Suddenly, a beep broke the bubbles where our couples were. Zeke retrieved his phone from his pocket and read the message.

'_Yo guys, meet us in front of the gym during free period. Bring the girls! –Shawn-'_

"Weird…" Zeke muttered while reading the message before repeat it to his friends for them neither understood it. "Anyway, we'll know what it is that about later. Let's go to homeroom."

With that, they began to walk in their classroom direction while talking about their English project. "How is the music going, guys?" Kelsi asked them.

"We have more or less half of the song done…" Troy began, "but there is something that we don't like. Though we don't know what it is yet. And how the lyrics are going?"

Sharpay answered his question. "Well…the lyrics are finished. We are having some trouble with the dance…and the costumes." She said the last part glaring at Gabriella.

"Hey! Why are you looking my baby like that?!" Troy asked placing an arm around Gabi's shoulders.

"Because she doesn't want for us to wear pink costumes and a tiara…" Sharpay asked while pouting, hoping the guys would understand her point.

"Pink?" Chad asked.

"Tiaras?" Jason asked.

"I won't wear anything pink, thank you very much." Troy said shaking his head.

All the guys looked at Zeke waiting for him to say his opinion, though he knew better. "I don't mind to wear something pink. Maybe we could dress couple-y, I mean, each couple could wear a different colour. This way, there would be no problem here."

"You know…that's a very good idea babe." Sharpay said smiling. "And what about the tiaras?" She said all excited seeing her plans were becoming true.

"Sharpay," Taylor began, "I think we've already discussed this point. NO TIARAS!"

"But why???" The blonde said whining and pouting a little more trying to convince the girls.

"Because our song doesn't let us." Kelsi said trying to reason with her, "Think about the foreign element…"

"Well, it was worth a try." She said smiling wildly because she would wear pink for their project, "Ok, no tiaras, but I and Zeke will wear something pink." She said clapping her hands.

"I think me and Gabi are going to go with blue." Troy said, "What do you think?" His eyes searched for hers.

"I think we both will look great." She answered her boyfriend winking at him and earning a kiss in her cheek from him.

"What about us, Chad?" Taylor asked her boyfriend, "Red?"

"I love that colour on you, so hell yeah!" He answered excited.

Jason had his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Which is your favourite colour on clothes?"

"Actually, my favourite colour is orange, but seeing the colours they've tried, I think we have to play with cold colour-warm colour, cold colour-warm colour. Pink and red are warm colours, and blue is a cold colour, so we have to go with another cold colour." Kelsi explained her reasoning to her friends.

"That'd be great Kelsi!" Sharpay said clapping hands again, "I think you've had an amazing idea, and it will make our number totally rock!"

"Okay then, green? Purple?" Jason proposed.

"Purple maybe will be too similar to Troy and Gabi's colour. How about green?" Kelsi said.

"Done." He planted a kiss on her nose to end their agreement.

Sharpay began to babble about how had to be the colours, the costumes…almost without breathe. Gabi, a little tired, yawned and cuddled more into Troy's side. "At least I don't have to wear anything pink…" She muttered.

Troy chuckled at her comment, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Are you tired babe?"

"A little, see?" She yawned again to prove her point to her boyfriend who laughed again.

"I see…" He answered rubbing her arm with his hand.

* * *

Our couples went to homeroom in a very happy mood. When they were about to cross the door, a male voice made the boys to turn around. "Troy!"

The entire gang turned around and saw Coach Bolton running in their direction. "Why hello ladies!" He greeted the girls with a smile on his face. "Guys…"

"And this difference between how you greet the girls and how you greet us is because…?" Chad asked mocking a hurt tone.

"Because they are pretty, and you don't." Coach Bolton answered as serious as he could.

The entire group began to laugh at that answer.

"Well, do you need anything dad?" Troy asked his father.

"Yeah, look, it's about today's practice." Jack began, and the girls, knowing already that what he was about to say didn't have anything with them, said their goodbyes and entered in the classroom, gathering around Kelsi's seat, which was the farthest in the room.

The classroom was already full of people. Tamera and her crew were there, and our girls noticed Mandy was not in sight. "Do you think she has already announced her decision to the cheerleading squad?" Taylor asked her friends in a low voice.

Suddenly, the cheerleaders directed their eyes to our girls, but this time, none of them flinched. The boys were not there, neither were Shawn and the others, but those glares meant nothing for them. "Why are you looking at us? Envying our clothes?"

That was a hot topic for Sharpay, who was proud of her fashion style and sense. Snorting, our blonde didn't doubt in make herself clear. "Oh please! Do you really believe we envy an easy Moschino shirt from two years ago? You've got to be kidding me…"

Tamera widened her eyes, and for once, she was left without words to retort Sharpay's comment. Her "friends" were looking at her with their mouths hanging open. She was always saying how rich their parents were, how many designer clothes she had…everything to, in the end, be clothes from past seasons.

Suddenly, a laugh could be listened. Tamera turned her body and saw Mandy was at the door, looking the scene, and though she'd tried to not laugh, the truth is that it had been too much. Behind her, our boys were laughing too, and the rest of the classroom as well. "You don't know what you are talking about blonde!"

"Bo-ho-hooo…" Sharpay retorted. "But I know dear Tamera. My mother designs for Moschino, and I know everything you have to know about that."

And that made two. "You…you…you are…" Tamera began to stutter, earning more laughs from her classmates, and even from her friends.

"Tamera shut up," Rebecca, a girl with glasses who was a member of the Decathlon Team along with Gabi and Taylor said, "or you are going to make a fool of yourself…twice."

"How dare you!?" Tamera said forgetting Sharpay and focusing in that girl which never had been able to answer or challenge them.

Rebecca shut up at once. She had forgotten how things ran in the school, and she began to look to all directions but where Tamera and her crew were. Our boys and Mandy were looking the scene, and when they were about to intervene, they were stopped from behind by Mrs. Darbus. "The girls are going to answer her, let them…"

"She dares because she can." Gabriella said.

"She dares because she wants." Sharpay said.

"She dares because she feels like it." Kelsi said.

"She dares because you are no one to shut people up." Taylor said.

Suddenly, a clapping sound could be listened.

The girls turned around and saw their teacher, the boys and Mandy applauding them, along with people who were in the corridor and had heard the commotion, and along with people who were in the classroom with them. They began to giggle, and Mandy, going to where Tamera was, lowered her head to her ear. "You are lucky they are good people who won't fall as low as you. You deserved so much more." And lifting her head, she said aloud "And by the way, I leave the team." Going with our girls after that, who welcomed her lifting their hands and giving her each a high five.

"You are with them now?" Tamera's piercing voice screamed.

"Oh please, there is no need to scream Tamera." Bobby, a boy from the Drama Club said, "Plus, your voice is quite annoying this early in the morning, seriously…" And he began to rub his temples. "You are giving me a headache…"

Our boys went where the girls were, and after a kiss as "congratulations", all of them made a move which show they were with and behind them 100%.

"Tamera, I think you have been left alone here." Troy's amused voice said.

Chad nodded his head. "You are right Troy…even her friends are laughing at her…"

With that, Tamera turned around to look at her friends and sure, all of them were laughing, though trying, at the same time, to cover their mouths with their hands in order to not show it.

"Enough!" Tamera screamed. "The next one who laughs is out of the team, and to the others, if I was you I'd be careful, you know what will happen if you don't follow the rules."

"As if I gave a shit about being in or out of the team!" Carmen, one of the cheerleaders said, "It's not as if we were so into it…lately you are not organizing practices, you are not making new routines…" She said, and after a moment, she added, "You know what? I quit too." And went to where Mandy was who welcomed the girl, her best friend, with a hug.

Carmen turned herself. "Hi girls, I am sorry for everything happened between us. I am Carmen." She said smiling.

"Gabriella."

"Taylor."

"Sharpay."

"Kelsi."

"Nice to meet you all." And looking up she addressed the boys. "Boys…"

"I think I am talking in behalf of my friends if I say you've done the right thing cutting Tamera the way you did, Carmen. Congrats." Zeke said while the others nodded.

The rest of the classroom was looking everything with questioning eyes. All of them were thinking about that moment being their chance to face off Tamera. Looking from one to another, Roger, a short boy with glasses and braces decided to make the first move. "I am fed up with following your stupid rules. I personally like those girls, and I am done with picking them only to not be picked by you. They are right, you are nobody to shut us up, even less to threaten us with God knows what if we don't mock them or we don't bull them." And stiffening his little body, he continued. "You want your rules, you follow them, but YOU, not all the school." And with that, he turned his body giving Tamera his back and returning to talk with his friends.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Tamera screamed stomping her foot. "You'll know how wrong have been your moves here!"

Troy moved from his position behind Gabriella and took three steps. "Threatening people now, Tamera?" His voice was hard, cold. "If I was you, I'd be careful…" His eyes burning because of his rage. And looking up to the rest of the class, he continued talking aloud. "If you ever have a problem with that shit, come to us and let us know everything. You don't have to suffer any bully from her, and of course, you are not alone. You have to fight together if you are fed up with those stupid rules, and you want to be able to walk without worries around the school. No one is better than anybody, and think that if you bully someone, probably it'll be someone stronger than you who can bully you too." And turned his body to resume his position behind Gabriella, with his strong arms around her waist. Gabriella welcomed him rubbing his arms and leaning up her head to kiss his jaw.

Mrs. Darbus was super proud of her pupils, especially of the girls. They'd shown a huge courage talking back Tamera this way and showing that no one is alone against the bully, and that everyone could be picked in one moment or another. Giving the girls a smile and a wink, Mrs. Darbus went to her desk. "Ok, sit down please. I am going to make some announcements."

"But Mrs. Darbus…" Tamera began, "You can't let them go free and without any punishment after the way they've treated me!"

"I haven't seen anything dear." Her eyes burning into Tamera's. "Any witness of that cruel event Tamera is referring to?" Her sarcasm was noticeable in her voice.

Tamera turned her body to look, or better said, to glare all the classroom, but this time she met with eyes which held nothing but indifference towards her.

"I thought so…" Mrs. Darbus said. "Well then, let's continue…"

* * *

Tamera took a seat in the back of the classroom. She glared our gang, and thought about how needed was a little talk with Jimmy and his friends. East High was her school, and things would be done the way she wanted. Planning a revenge, she began to smirk while looking each of our girls. 'They won't see what is coming to them...'


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: ****Well the story is beginning to go somewhere ;) I suppose we are, more or less, in the middle of the story, or maybe a little more far than that; I am guessing it'll have, in the end, around 40 chapters or so, but I am not really sure because it depends on my mood, your response, my imagination…but if I have to tell you a number of chapters for that story…I am going with 40. We'll see how it goes in the end…**

**And with that chapter, 2 special dedications: the first one, to Mollie, because she's been ill and that's my gift for her (take care hun! ;D and the second one, to Tyler, because his reviews are really cute (thank you! xD)**

**Anyway, here goes chapter 26. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Finally, the bell sounded signalling the end of homeroom. Our gang had free period next, and they were about to meet Shawn and the swimming team in the gym. Gathering their things, our eight friends waited until the classroom was empty, beginning then their trip to the gym.

"We should hurry," Troy said grabbing Gabi's hand and intertwining their fingers, "Shawn is probably already in the gym."

After five minutes, the gang arrived to the gym. Chad opened the doors and Shawn and the others lifted their heads. "Hey guys!"

"What's up Shawn?" Chad asked sitting in the bleachers pulling Taylor on his lap. "Your message was weird. Care to explain?"

Shawn looked at his friends with an excited and special light in his eyes. "There is a super huge party this weekend, and we've thought you four should attend it...bringing with you the girls! It's the perfect occasion to show the school that they are with you, not only in the school but also out of it."

Peter, another swimmer was nodding his head. "Yeah guys, think about it. Gossip is saying that's a party where EVERYONE is invited, from all the jocks to the Decathlon Team or Drama Club. Everyone in the school will be there, and you eight should be there too…"

Our guys interchanged a look. Actually, their idea was good. That party was a chance to show the rest of the student body that their kings had queens, and that not only they were together in the school but also out of it. "I think you are right…" Jason said breaking the silence.

The girls, however, didn't were thrilled about that party. They weren't this type of girl, they preferred to go bowling, go to the movies…and being their first high school party, the simple thought of being in an immense party made shivers run up and down their spines.

Troy and the boys were not paying attention at the girls, so they couldn't look the scared and worried looks they were interchanging. "Who is hosting the party Shawn?"

That caught the girls' attention. They were thinking about who was about to break the social rules of the school this way, threatening the status quo and the football team and Tamera and her crew.

"Jimmy Nixon."

"No way!" Zeke exclaimed. "Are you serious? Wow…then we are going for sure, it'll be a blast!" His friends nodded their heads approving his choice of words.

Again, the boys were focused in everything but the girls, though if they had been looking at them, they would know something wasn't right. Their raged breath, their pale faces, their eyes widened in pure horror, their mouths hanging open were clear and true reasons to become worried. Once they began to hear their names in the boys' conversation, they shared a last look and, as potential Oscar's winners, they recomposed their faces as if nothing was wrong.

"Babe!" Troy exclaimed turning around to face Gabriella. "Aren't you excited? This party is going to be a success!"

Gabriella was noticing her mouth become dry. "I can't go…" She whispered not looking at his eyes.

Troy's eyes widened and his face fell when he heard her words. "What?"

She was fidgeting with her fingers. "I can't go…you see…I…" But she couldn't continue because Sharpay cut her.

"We had planned to have a sleepover this weekend and…" Again, she couldn't stop because another voice cut her.

"That's our tradition, and we are not planning on to break it for some party." Taylor's firm voice could be heard.

The boys were staring at them in horror. "But you can't not go!" Chad said putting himself in front of the girls.

"We are not going. We had plans. But you all can go, I am sure you'll have a great time there…" Kelsi said.

Though our four girls were great actresses, Gabriella and Kelsi's faces were easier to read. And Jason was seeing something weird in his girlfriend's face. "What's happening?"

Kelsi snapped up and look at him. "Nothing. We've having these sleepovers since forever, and it's something we enjoy and look forward to, so we are not going."

"But it'd be a great chance to continue with our plan!" Zeke said.

"Which part of we are not going you don't understand?" Sharpay asked putting her ice queen mask.

Troy was having a hard time trying to understand everything was happening there. "Woah Shar! Calm down!"

"Girls, don't you see? Jimmy and his friends have prepared this party so everyone in the school can go! You started this "let's break the status quo", and once people is beginning to act following your example, you back off?" Shawn asked looking intently the girls.

The girls knew they were right, but they weren't as crazy as they should be to go a party hosted by the football team. With so much people attending this party, it'd be easy for them to trick them or to harm them, and they weren't looking forward that. "Ok, enough. We are not going, and that's it." Kelsi said in a firmer voice this time, hoping her boyfriend and his friends would take the hint.

"No, that's not it." Zeke said. "This is a great opportunity and you can't ignore it."

Gabriella's body began to tremble. Luckily for her, she was not leaning in Troy because he probably would have noticed. She placed her shaking hand in Sharpay's, trying to steady herself and looking for more strength to continue with their face off with the boys. Sharpay gave her hand a little squeeze showing her support for her so she noticed her distress. "Look guys, you all go, we don't mind. And you don't need us there…you'll be with your friends."

Troy was looking Gabi closely. He knew she was nervous or anxious about something, but he couldn't understand her behaviour. Her knuckles white with the force she was grabbing Sharpay's hand, her eyes running through everywhere but his eyes…no, something wasn't right with her. "Babe?" He whispered placing himself beside her and putting his arm around her shoulders, to take it off quickly once he noticed her whimper. Ok, something was definitely not right. "What…?"

Sharpay had seen everything, so looking at Taylor and Kelsi, the three girls gathered around Gabi. Grabbing each other arms, Taylor and Sharpay, the best actresses, put a cold mask in their faces. "This is settled, we are not going. Now, if you don't mind, we have to go to the library. Let's go girls!"

"Not so fast Sharpay." Troy's voice stopped the girls' movement. You could see he was pissed with the girls; something was not right with his girlfriend and he had to know what that was, the girls' act didn't fooling him. "Gabriella come here…"

"Not now Troy." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Let's go girls."

Troy ran to where they were and stopped right in front of the girls, cutting their path. "What's happening?" He asked looking intently Gabriella's eyes searching for the truth.

Gabriella was incapable to say anything and Taylor took the chance to answer him. "Look Troy, we don't want to go to that stupid party, we are not like that. We prefer to have our sleepover and have our fun. If you can't understand that it's not our problem but yours. And now if you don't mind, we are going to the library." Her voice had been colder than ever. "Bye guys." She added pulling the girls out of the gym and leaving the boys looking the spot the girls had been seconds ago dumbfounded.

"Are they mad now?" Jason asked worried.

"If I have to tell you the truth, I don't know…" Zeke answered while Troy began to walk to the place his friends were with his face discomposed in worry. He knew Gabi was hiding something huge from him, and that simple thought was enough to drive him crazy. He couldn't stand to not be able to help her, to make her feel better…but her behaviour…had killed him. 'Not now Troy', she'd said with a broken voice signalling something was definitely happening.

"That's been weird." Shawn added. "What's wrong with them? This would be a great chance for them!"

"I know, but we can't force them to go to a party if they don't want to go." Chad added mostly to himself. "Though what is killing me the most is that now they are mad with us." A reflection which received nods from the other boys, who were as lost as Chad about what had made the girls get mad with them.

Troy, however, wasn't listening anything his friends were saying. He was still thinking in Gabi's behaviour. He was hurt, he knew she was hiding something from him, but at the same time, he was worried to death, because after everything she had explained to him, he couldn't understand which was this secret he couldn't know about "now". He knew that if their conversation would be only between them two, he would know everything already, but when the four girls were reunited, it was as if they were only one person against everything, one person against who he couldn't fight to.

Suddenly, the red doors of the gym opened and laughs could be listened. All of them turned around to see Mandy and Carmen laughing and joking, who stopped once they saw the guys there. "Hey guys, what's with the girls? They were almost running to the school's doors…"

"WHAT?" Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason exclaimed.

Mandy was taken aback but their scream. "mmm…yeah, they've told us they were in a rush because they were late to meet up with someone…" And stopping to recompose her thoughts, she continued, "But they were with you. How come you didn't know where they were going?"

"We kinda have go into a fight…well, they, because we are still trying to understand their behaviour." Chad said sitting on the bleachers, his frustration present in his voice.

"A fight?" Mandy said widening her eyes. "Why?"

"Because we've told them about this weekend's party." Shawn said looking at Mandy.

"Which party are you talking about?" Carmen asked.

"Jimmy and his friends are preparing a huge party where EVERYBODY is invited: from jocks to nerds. All the school will be there, and we've thought it'd be a great chance for the boys to show their support to the girls not only in the school but also out it." Shawn answered without notice the look the girls shared once Jimmy's name was said.

"Jimmy are you saying?" Mandy asked in a mad way. "Are you idiots or what?" She yelled.

"What's with today and all the girls getting mad at us?" Chad asked rolling his eyes.

"One second." Zeke said. "What about Jimmy, Mandy?

The girl huffed but when she was about to answer, a sudden realization fell upon her brain. 'The girls haven't explained anything to the boys!' Grabbing Carmen's hand, she began to walk a few steps away from the boys pulling the other girl with her. "The girls haven't explained the boys Jimmy and his friends are who beat them!" She hissed. "What should we do now?"

Carmen widened her eyes once she understood the mess where they were at the moment. "If they haven't said anything, it's not our place to do it for them Mandy." She began, "They have their reasons…"

"Oh please!" Mandy cut her, "Their reasons are that they are afraid after the threat he and Tamera put up with them!"

"Mandy, we can't say anything if they have decided to be quiet about that." Carmen said trying to convince the girl. "Maybe we should call the girls and try to know a little more about all of this before we do something…"

"Yeah, you have a point there…" Mandy began, thinking at the same time how irresponsible had been the girls with all this Jimmy issue. "Let's go then!" And turning herself, she faced the boys, "We are going now. See ya!"

"Oh no!" Jason said. "You too no! What the fuck is your problem?"

The boys were getting mad, and Mandy and Carmen didn't have confidence enough with them yet to face them off. "Nothing…" Mandy said with a shaking smile in her face and continuing walking back to the gym's doors. "We'll call you later!" And they went off running, didn't giving the guys a chance to follow them.

_

* * *

_

_With our girls once they were out of the boys' sight_

"That's been a close call…" Taylor said.

"You can say that again…" Sharpay answered. "Gabi? How are you feeling?"

"I don't know…" Her voice was trembling. "A part of me is thinking about the reasons Jimmy can have to prepare this party, and the other is feeling bad about the way we've acted with the boys…"

Kelsi looked at her sympathetically. "I know what you mean…"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sharpay exclaimed. "They bull us, they beat us and now, all of a sudden, they organize a party where everybody is invited? A party my ass…that seems more a trap for us than anything…"

"I am not falling for it then." Taylor said in a serious tone. "There is no way I am going to that party…"

"Well, we still can have our sleepover. It'll be fun." Sharpay said in a light tone now. "At least we've been telling the boys the truth…"

Gabriella was silent thinking about what Sharpay had said. "Girls, I am with Shar…that trap would be so Jimmy." And in a lower voice, she continued. "And if they are preparing that to mess with us…then…that means that anything is already finished, so…we have to be alert, because they could come to us at any time and continue with their bully…"

Once her friends' brains processed her words, all of them let out a gasp. Realization of a sudden and imminent attack was strong planted in their heads now, and the fear which came with it, in her faces. "What are we going to do?" Kelsi said whispering. "We should talk with somebody girls…this is too big for us…"

"NO!" Taylor exclaimed. "Remember they said what will happen with us if we opened our mouths and talked with someone about that…"

Tay's words sank in Kelsi's mind. "I know Tay…but then what? Do you have a better idea?"

"I am with Kelsi." Said Gabriella once she recovered her normal voice. "We have to talk with someone…"

"But who?" Sharpay asked. "Our parents are out of question, Mrs. Darbus? I don't know if that'd be good, the boys? I don't think so…then who?"

"Hey girls!" A sudden voice appeared in front of them.

Turning around, our girls found Mandy and Carmen. "Hey!" They said pretending everything was fine.

"What are you doing here?" Mandy asked.

"You see…well…we have to meet someone and we are late now…" Taylor answered not wanting to have that conversation with Mandy there.

Sharpay picked up her friend's words. "Tay is right girls, we should hurry…" She said pulling away her friends to what seem to be the school's doors direction. "We'll talk with you later!"

Carmen and Mandy were left there dumbfounded. "Weird…" The first one muttered. "Are they always like that?"

"I don't know…" Mandy said, "But well, we'll ask them about that later. Let's go to the gym so I can show you the new dance I thought about the other day!" And interlacing their arms, both girls went excited, joking and laughing finally free from Tamera's chains, to the gym.

Our girls began to run to the fire escape. Once there, they collapsed on the ground. Panting, they remained silent trying to catch their breath again.

Taylor was the first one. "I am not sure about if we should talk with somebody or not, but seeing you three think that's what is better, then I am with you." And with a last deep breath, she continued, "So with who we should talk?"

"Maybe we should talk with the boys girls…they'll know what to do…" Gabriella said feeling bad about all the lies they were telling their boyfriends. "Do you really believe they deserve to be in the ignorance about that after everything they've done for us?"

"No, they don't deserve that," Sharpay said, "but neither we deserve to be hit again because of that."

"Then what?" Kelsi said.

Our girls remained silent trying to find the perfect solution. Weighting their options, each one of them think about all the people they could talk to, the possible consequences, the boys' reaction one they'd find the truth…and the most important thing, what would happen with the football team after everything was in the open…and also with them.

A loud "RING" echoed in the fire escape. Searching for her phone in her bag, Gabriella found it and pressed the "Answer" button. "Hello?"

"Gabi! This is Mandy." Mandy's nervous and rushed voice could be heard. "Where are you four?"

"Hold on, I am putting you on speaker…" She pressed the correct button and continued. "Done. Is there something wrong Mandy?"

"Wrong my ass. Something is far worse than wrong." Now her voice sounded angry. "Where the hell are you four?"

The girls exchanged a look. "We are in the fire escape…why?" Sharpay answered.

A sudden sigh of relief could be heard. "Ok, don't move. Carmen and I are going there. Don't move." Mandy's voice was stern, and then a click signalling the end of the call was listened.

"Ok, that was weird." Kelsi said.

"Weird? I'd have gone with "the weirdest, strangest or whatever day of our life"…" Taylor said. "First that 'party'", she said putting air quotes when she said "party", "then the boys getting all jerks about that, and now Mandy?"

"Well," Gabriella began, "we are about to find out what's wrong with her…" She couldn't end. The doors opened and with their faces bright red from the running Mandy and Carmen appeared.

"What the fuck is wrong with you four?" Mandy was definitely mad; she couldn't understand how her new friends were as stupid as to be silent about all the crap Jimmy and his friends had been putting on them.

"Whoa girl!" Taylor said standing up from the step where she was sitting, "Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?" Mandy was looking at them in disbelief, "Are you really telling me to calm down?"

Carmen grabbed Mandy's arm. "What about you explain yourself and then get mad at them instead of scream at them when they don't know what you are talking about?"

"She's right." Gabriella said. "Start from the beginning."

"Jimmy Nixon." Mandy hissed, knowing she didn't need to add anything more once the girls' faces paled till they were pure white.

**

* * *

**

**A/N2: I know this chapter is weird, but it was necessary, I swear! Thanks! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: ****Thank you so so much for your reviews! I am glad you'd like the last chapter; I was worried, because I know it's like too repetitive, but like I've said, it was necessary, because Jimmy is still a character here, so I don't want you to forget him. Plus, I know the story is like in stand-by, like nothing new is happening because the girls are not telling the boys who hit them, and some of you have whined about that, but I want you to know that the girls are acting this way because of the fear they have, and in real life, you act that way too: silent and trying to avoid giving your bully more "reasons" to make your life a living hell. Don't worry though, like I've said in the last chapter, the story is starting NOW to go somewhere… ;)**

**Anyway, enough of me and my circumstances, here goes chapter 27. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Mandy was fuming with her new friends. Only listening his name and the girls' bodies began to shake. She couldn't understand why they were acting this way, she knew the girls needed to tell the boys, they couldn't have this huge secret closed in their insides without break, and she could guess the girls were not far from this break point.

"What about him?" Taylor said whispering.

Mandy couldn't believe what was she listening. "Are you really saying me that?" Her incredulous tone was enough to make the girls flinch. "I can't believe you four!"

"She is right, you know?" Carmen said positioning herself beside Mandy, "How come the boys don't know anything about Jimmy and the rest of the jerks who make his crew hitting you?"

The girls interchanged a look, but none of them could speak, but Mandy's patience was almost zero at that moment. "I am waiting." She said punctuating each word carefully.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Look Mandy," she began talking a little step in Mandy's direction, "it's not as easy as you think it is, ok?"

"I know that Gabi, believe me, I do," Mandy said in a calmer voice, "but you have to talk with somebody about it. This is going to eat you all alive!"

The girls lowered their faces knowing she was right. But they couldn't bring themselves to talk with someone about Jimmy and his crew. Too many threats had been made, and the fear they felt was something which made them to think twice before act in anyway. However, Kelsi was convinced they had to talk with the guys about him, her problem was to convince her friends. "We know Mandy, and I think the same, but…things are not as easy as you make them seem to be."

"I from all the people know that…but I also know that this is too big for you four alone." Mandy said in a sad way. "It can get worse, and then what? Are you four going to remain silent giving them yours others cheeks?"

Taylor couldn't stand more this topic. She was afraid, and the only thought of their bull to got worse was enough to push her on the bridge. "We know that okay! But we can't say anything if we want to be safe!"

Sharpay and Gabriella looked at each other. Of course, part of them was with Taylor, and the other part, was with Kelsi. Gabriella however, had something more running through her mind. "Mandy…" She said trying to gain her attention, "how come you've brought up that?"

Mandy looked at Carmen, who shrugged her shoulders. "Well…we sort of have gone to the gym and…and the boys were there…and…well…" But she couldn't end because a scream from Taylor's mouth cut her.

"You've told the guys?! Are you insane?!?!?" The girl ended her scream panting. Now she was not only afraid of Jimmy and his friends but also afraid of Chad's reaction. Her body began to shake violently from the power of her sobs and her legs became jelly, letting her knees hit the ground.

Mandy and Carmen looked at her bewildered not knowing what to do. Her three sisters, however, were beside her in a bit whispering comforting words and rubbing her back trying to calm her. After a while of silence, Taylor's sobs subsided and the girl was only sniffing. Mandy took that moment to talk. "Taylor, we haven't told anything to the guys, just I was about to do it, I have understood they didn't know anything about Jimmy's bullying and then I've shut up." She said giving Taylor a small smile. "I am sorry if I've scared you…"

"Don't worry Mandy, it's not your fault. It's just…" Taylor looked at her friends trying to find the correct words.

"We haven't said anything because knowing the boys, they are going to go all macho man to them, and no one can assure us that they won't bother us anymore, or that they won't do anything more to us after we talk with the guys." Sharpay said.

Gabriella nodded her head. "Exactly, maybe even the boys will go into a fight with them, and I don't want to put Troy, or the rest of the guys for that matter, through that. They don't deserve to receive hits too…and less for our cause!"

Mandy was about to protest but Kelsi won her. Turning herself to be placed beside Mandy, she faced her sisters. "Do you really think Jimmy and company would beat the guys if you have in mind that by saying 'the guys' now we are referring to our boyfriends, plus Shawn and the swimming team and also some other members of the basketball team?" Kelsi was looking at her friends, trying to convince them that this excuse was not valid at the moment. "I don't think so, girls…think about it!"

Carmen talked, still in a low voice because she hadn't had enough confidence with them, and she didn't want to impose her opinions. "She is right, there are too many people against the bully now. Jimmy could say and do whatever he wanted, but there is no way he wouldn't receive what he deserves too…"

Taylor was looking the conversation the girls were having trying to absorb all they were saying. Maybe Carmen, Mandy are Kelsi were right, and now that not only their four boyfriends but also the other popular jocks were at their side Jimmy could do almost nothing against them but…the fear for what could come to them if things went out of hand stopped her. "Girls, we can't say anything…"

Sharpay was talking at the moment and turned herself to look at Taylor. "Look Tay, usually is Gabriella who thinks like Kelsi in that topic but…they are right, with so many strong guys beside us, what Jimmy could do against us?"

"The same thing he did to Gabi when she was alone in the library." Taylor's voice had been cold, firm, secure and made Gabi shiver when she remembered that day, silencing her other two friends. Taylor was right.

Mandy and Carmen were looking their new friends having a silent conversation only with their eyes. They knew they were about to loose the battle, they could notice how pales her face had become, how wide their eyes had become…because of their fear. Mandy knew she had to do something, and turning herself a little, she explained her plan to Carmen whispering, trying to avoid the girls' attention. "We should talk with the boys without them knowing, I am not planning on to not do anything about it."

Carmen looked at her with a dubious face. "Are you sure? That's not our place Mandy…if they don't want to tell anything we can't force them."

"They won't say anything, you and me are going to do it." Mandy said while keeping an eye on the girls just in case they placed their attention on them again.

Carmen wasn't sure about Mandy's plans. "Mandy I don't know…I think we shouldn't do anything if the girls don't ask for help. In the end, it's their life…"

Groaning inwardly, Mandy shook her head. "Maybe it's their life, but do you really think I can stand here seeing how an idiot is bullying them not only verbally but also physically and knowing that could end only if the guys knew about it?"

Mandy stood there, silent, letting all of she had said to sink on Carmen's mind. Of course she didn't wanted to betray the girls, but their stubbornness could mean worse business than a simple fight with her new friends. Carmen grabbed her arm, awaking her from her daydreaming state. "You are right…but we should wait, at least after the party."

"And why should we do that?" Mandy wasn't seeing the point in her best friend's words. She knew Tamera and her crew would try something against the girls, and she also knew they wouldn't doubt in go to Jimmy and plan something together, which surely would be the worst. "Each day we are silent, is another day they have to bull the girls…"

Carmen turned her head to look to our girls. They were still quiet, still, as if they were statues…but with the palest faces she had ever seen, with the word 'afraid' written in neon lights in their faces. "The boys were planning to go to the party, so I don't think Jimmy will try anything this weekend."

Mandy thought about her friend's words. "I don't think the boys will go to the party, not after their fight with the girls, and not after our reaction when they've said Jimmy's name. I am sure they won't do anything till they talk with the girls." And turning her head briefly to look our girls, she continued, "And those four are so stubborn…I don't know if the boys are going to be able to reach the girls this weekend if they continue pushing the topic...I mean…look at them!" She hissed the last words, frustration again present there.

"Maybe you are right…" And looking at her watch, Carmen let out a gasp. "CRAP! I have to go to the dentist! My mom is going to kill me…I am already late." And turning to our girls she shouted a goodbye, while grabbing Mandy's arm, pulling her through the doors too.

"Woah girl!" Mandy said trying to yank her arm away from Carmen's grasp. "Slow down! Or you want my arm to go with you to the dentist?" Sarcasm could be noticed in her voice.

Carmen rolled her eyes. "We needed to end our conversation, and I won't be here this afternoon, so we only have the time it takes to go to my locker, grab my things and go to the door," And grabbing Mandy's arm again, she continued, "so shush and hurry!"

"Ok, ok…" Mandy said trying to keep her pace with Carmen's. "So…what are we going to do with the girls?"

"I think we should wait until Monday. If by then the boys still don't know Jimmy and his friends, and also Tamera, are the people who hit the girls, then we talk with them and explain them everything." Carmen took a deep breath trying to calm the fast beating of her heart while opening her locker and grabbing her things. "How do you see it?"

"Ok." Mandy said nodded. "If the girls don't talk, me and you are going to do the talk with the guys."

"It's settled then." And placing her bag on her shoulder, Carmen hugged her friend. "I see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" And Mandy began to walk again to the fire escape, thinking reasons she could give the girls in order for them to change their minds.

* * *

However, neither she nor Carmen had been careful when talking about the girls' bullies, and someone not expected heard everything.

"This is going to be interesting…" This someone muttered while grabbing a phone, dialling some numbers known by heart and waiting for another someone to pick the phone up.

"_Hello?"_

"I have to talk with you as soon as possible. We have a problem."

"_Where and when?"_

"My house. At seven o'clock."

"_Ok. See you later then."_

"Bye." And closing the phone, this person took a deep breath, and thought about what to do with the new information Carmen and Mandy had talked about.

* * *

**A/N2: Don't hate me for this cliffy! :) Maybe you have reasons enought to want it...but WAIT! I swear some new exciting things are coming right this way... :P But well, if you are fed up with that...tell me and I will change my ideas for something shorter, in order to end that story sooner than I have expected. It's up to you: I won't write something if you won't read it...so...well, let me know your opinions about that please :) Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews; they really mean a lot to me, you know that! ****:) I am sorry I ended the last chapter with a cliffy, but…it seems you all were getting bored with the story, so I thought I needed to add something "exciting" there, you know? Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter: here you are going to discover who those two mysterious people from the last chapter were, and I hope you won't be disappointed with that…**

**I am updating the story because I had all these ideas running right through my head, and I've preferred to write it while I was inspired, but…I think the next one won't come until next week. We'll see…you know I prefer to not promise anything just in case I am not be able to do it…but…well, you can't complain now! Two chapters in two days…and with some surprises in them (you have to read that chapter to understand me) xD **

**Here is chapter 28. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chad was pacing up and down the gym thinking about their conversation with the girls, their reactions, and everything happened there. He was mad at himself, because he hadn't paid attention to the girls before they acted all weird. Their outburst had been something totally unexpected, and he thought that maybe, if he had looked at them from the very beginning, he would know what was wrong with his girlfriend and her friends. Of course, another thing which had him worried was Mandy and Carmen's reaction. He didn't understand anything at all, but he knew the truth was there, hided somewhere. His problem now was to find it.

Starting another round, he continued walking along the gym. He knew something for sure, he wouldn't go to the party until the girls' mystery was solved. He needed to know why they didn't want to go to the party, because the excuse of the sleepover was a pure lie. He hadn't said anything to the girls about that, but he had been looking Taylor closely, and he didn't know why, but he was convinced about her lying to him.

Of course he hadn't shared his thoughts with his friends. They were worried enough and though he was sure about what he was thinking, he didn't know if the other girls had lied to their boyfriends too. Groaning inwardly, he tried to think straight about which were the facts. Shawn had told them about the party, the girls hadn't been excited about that, and when they'd pushed the topic a little, the girls had gone mad. End of the story. He realized, though he already knew it but he didn't want to admit it, that he didn't know anything. He was as clueless as he was before.

Troy was calling Gabriella non stop. He was worried to death, and she wasn't picking her phone. Mandy had said the girls were like running to the entrance doors of East High, and he couldn't stand the thought of his girl, and her friends for that matter, running alone through the school. Where were they going? Pressing again the numbers already known by heart, he put the phone beside his ear and waited.

'_Hey, you've reached my phone, but I am not here…Troy stooooop! __Sorry people. Well, ok then, you know what you've to do once you hear the PIB' _

Troy closed the phone before the PIB, and he couldn't help but smile at the message of her voice mail. He remembered when she recorded it: they were at the park alone, they'd been talking for hours about anything and everything, they'd been kissing, discovering soft spots and new sounds coming from each other, they'd been discovering each other personality as well: likes, dislikes, hobbies…everything! He could swear he knew the real Gabriella Montez at the moment, and that was something he was proud of, because he had gained her trust; she had trusted him with everything, and likewise with him. Actually, that conversation made him realize that, maybe, his feelings for her were deeper than what he thought in the beginning, though he still wasn't sure about that little detail, or so he wanted to believe.

He remembered that he had complained to her that the message of her voice mail was too boring. She hadn't recorded anyone, so she still had the automatic which came with the phone. He had convinced her about to recorder a funny and personal one. Once she began to talk, he thought about how pretty she was, and how cute her nose was when it scrunched up in concentration, and that brought him a sudden urge to tickle her, and so he did it. Her sweet giggle, which was music for his ears, was in the middle of her message, and now, listening it made him feel as if he had been stabbed, because he didn't have a clue about where she could be, or if she was safe, or what was she thinking about.

Sighing, he pushed the buttons one more time, groaning when he reached the voice mail again.

Zeke was another story. He sat in the bleachers, repeating all the events in his head trying to find the clue of what was happening, where were the girls, why Mandy and Tamera had reacted this way…but nothing. The girls had adopted a cold façade, and he remembered they did the same in the beginning of their new life, before they explained all their problems. That thought made something is his mind click, though he didn't know what it was yet.

Lowering his head, he put it between his hands rubbing his own temples trying to discover why that thought had brought him that feeling. Something wasn't right about that party, that was for sure, but what it was? None of the girls had reacted well once they had known about the party, and he kicked himself because he hadn't been looking at them until their outburst. The key was somewhere there.

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head to look at his friends. Chad pacing up and down in silence, thinking about the same as him he assumed. Troy with his phone in his hand, pressing the same buttons again and again and placing the phone by his ear, to put it down after a second without saying a word. You didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was calling Gabriella and that she wasn't picking the phone. And Jason…well, Jason was with a basketball in his hands throwing it to the basket but always missing. Zeke knew he usually did that whenever he was worried; it was his alibi, it let his mind to focus because if he was doing nothing, then he would think about things too much, forgetting the point.

Sighing he lowered his head and continued with his theories.

Jason groaned out loud when he missed for the fiftieth time that morning. Grabbing the ball, he threw it to the wall with wild force out of frustration. He was getting mad, mad at the girls because they were too secretive and mad at him and his friends because they had let the girls go without an explanation from them. His fury was something which was eating him alive.

"Damn…" He muttered grabbing another ball but letting it fall to the ground once he realized his game was the worse at that moment and that it was no point in trying again. "Guys!"

His three friends stopped everything they were doing and turned their eyes to him. "I can't stand it. Where the fuck are the girls?"

"Gabi is not answering her phone." Troy said in a depressed tone. "I've tried a lot of times, but I am only reaching her voice mail."

Jason nodded once. "Have you left a message?"

"No…" Troy looked at his phone again. "I want to talk to her, but not by the phone…"

Shawn had been looking at his friends closely. He could tell they were worried, heck, he was too! But he couldn't think of a reason for the girls act the way they'd acted. Even Carmen and Mandy had freaked out once they heard about the party! "Guys…" He took a few seconds trying to find the correct words. "What has happened before you came here? Is there an explanation for the girls' behaviour?"

"No." Our boys' voices sounded at the same time and all of them sure.

Shawn nodded once. "Ok then, their behaviour has no explanation at all?" The boys shook their heads. "So…what has happened for them react this way, has been something that has happened when you all were here, right?"

"I guess," Zeke said, "but I haven't been looking at them, so I don't know what could have happened."

"Taylor was lying." Chad's cold voice sounded mad. "I know she has lied, and my bet is, if she has lied, the rest of the girls have lied too."

Troy groaned aloud. "I should have told her to talk to me when they were here." And turned himself to look to the gym's doors direction. "Gabi was weird, and I knew it…but I have told her nothing." His voice became sad in the end.

"Dude!" Shawn said grabbing his shoulder. "A girl can be weird because of a lot of reasons! And more those four, seriously, I don't know them the way you do but…they seem to be the four pieces of the same person."

Our boys interchanged a look and a small smile. "Yeah…but that is the reason they are so special…and so stubborn as well." They shrugged their shoulders knowing that the special bond the girls had was something strange, but at the same time, beautiful.

"Explain that." Shawn demanded while looking to the boys.

Chad was the first. "Look, we know each other since almost forever, but they know each other since forever, literally. You see, their mothers are best friends, and each week, the four families do something together. The girls have been practically sisters all their life."

"Yeah, we can read each others' faces, but sometimes, we have a hard time trying to convey what we think in a facial expression…but…" Jason was looking for words, "they are able to read each other's eyes. It's so weird dude, so so weird! But seriously, you have to see it to know what I mean."

Shawn was having a hard time trying to understand a bond as deep as the girls' bond seemed to be. "What do you mean?

Zeke let out a frustrated laugh. "Try to be four hours with them. You'll see them laugh, share smiles, giggle, nod or shake their heads…it's as if they are talking only with their minds! And I swear to you that's frustrating…" And turning his head to look through the window he continued, "You see, we met them when we were two or something like that, and they were all dressed with the same dresses but in different colours, all four were grabbing each other's hands, and they weren't talking with us…"

Troy cut him. "I remember that!" And he laughed. "It was as if they were afraid of us! But…I don't know, I suppose in the end they saw we were like them: four brothers, and…they accepted us, and let us in their circle, though with some reserves."

"Can I know how did you meet each other?" Shawn was amazed. He didn't know their relationships were so so deep and long, but once the information sank into his mind, he could understand the worry the boys were feeling, and also their protectiveness towards the girls. What they had was not a crush or something meaningless, they had a past life together, and their friendship was the deepest. They respected each other, and they had been able to know each other outside those stupid social rules which ruled the school. When they were together, they could be the way they actually were.

"Our fathers were college friends with theirs…so our eight fathers studied together." Zeke said in a matter of fact way. "But you know, between guys things are different. In the girls' case, their mothers were the best of friends, so they saw each other each day during school, but also during the weekends; in our case not, we saw each other in the school, and of course, when we had sleepovers or something, so our four parents became close, but they didn't maintain a weekly relationship, if you catch my drift."

"But then, how come your relationship with the girls is so deep too?" Shawn asked fascinated.

Chad laughed. "Because our mothers entered in the scene." And looking at Shawn, he understood he was not following the story at that point. "Our fathers were friends yeah, and we saw each other from time to time outside the school, but once our mothers met the girls' mothers, they became close too, and here we are again with the girls and their need to see and talk to each other over and over again."

"Yep," Troy said, "when our mothers met each other, they planned weekends, parties and stuff, but when they knew the girls' mothers, they introduce their four families to the club too. So instead of being 12 people together, we were 24. And the meetings our parents had became more regular and frequent. We were two years old or so when the mothers prepared the first party together…so you see? Since that day, our parents meet almost every week, though the girls' families see each other each week for sure, and sometimes, more than once. Their mothers also have a deep friendship, so actually, more than friends, they seem sisters, as their daughters."

Shawn was looking at his friends. All of them were like looking through their life with their minds. That story really amazed him. Until now, he hadn't been able to understand their bonds, but after their explanation, everything fell into place. "Well then," He began awaking the guys from their daydreaming state, "where could be the girls now?"

"They are in the fire escape." Jason said sounding as if he was sure about that.

"It makes sense…" Zeke added. "Maybe we should go to talk with them now then…"

Chad sighed and shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I am sure the girls are still mad, and maybe we should let them to calm down before we talk with them."

Troy nodded his head. He knew the girls wouldn't be eager to talk with them, plus, they were together, and he wanted to talk with Gabriella alone. "You are right Chad. I think we should let them cool off without us being there; plus, I want to speak with Gabi alone." Nodding his head, he continued in a low voice almost talking to himself. "Gabi usually opens up herself to me better this way…"

The loud bell sounded breaking the boys' reverie. Shawn was the first boy to stand up from the bleachers. "Before anything…" He stopped himself not knowing how to continue. "Will you go to the party?" He didn't want to seem disrespectful with their problems, but he wanted to know because people would ask him, and he had to know what he had to answer when the first question came.

"I don't give a shit now for that party." Troy's voice became cold. "I am going to decide once I know what is making Gabi act this way and we are okay."

"Same." His three brothers answered.

"Okay, okay…" Shawn said, "Now I know what I have to say when people ask me that."

Troy nodded once. "I couldn't care less about that…" His voice was still super cold. "Let's go guys."

The five boys began to walk to the gym's doors. They weren't talking about anything in particular, they were still thinking about the girls and their outburst, but of course, none of them shared his thoughts aloud. They didn't want for the school to know it was something wrong with them, so adopting his stone faces, they walked around the school in a quiet tone talking about everything which came to their minds not related with the girls.

Going to their lockers, which were one beside another, they crossed their paths with the girls. They could see the girls' eyes were red and puffy, but they couldn't bring themselves to talk to them though the mere thought of being them the reason for the girls' tears was enough to break their hearts. Both groups nodded each other, but nothing was said. The others students looked at both groups, and knew right away that something was wrong.

However, Troy lingered his eyes in Gabriella a little more until she lifted her head and locked her eyes with his. He had to bit his tongue to not go and beg her to let him in, to trust in him, and he also had to froze a moment and order his thoughts, because his first instinct had been to go to her, hug her and kiss her until his lungs were screaming in pain for the lack of air. But he couldn't do that. He could read her face, and he saw how she was also having a hard time with the tension between them. But, again, he couldn't do anything, she had to calm herself and be alone before he went and talk to her. He had to be patient if he wanted to take the truth out from her, and because she was the most important thing in his life at the moment, he was willing to do it.

That thought froze him in the spot. He had realized what had been his thoughts; Gabriella was in fact the most important thing in his life at the moment. He couldn't care less about all the rest. His family, his brothers and Gabriella were everything he needed, being Gabriella the most valuable thing for him. Her wellbeing, her happiness, her thoughts…everything related to her was something he treasured. And he understood, right there and right then that he loved her.

His mind was running wild with those thoughts, but his body was rigid, frozen. His friends noticed that. "Yo Troy!" Jason said shaking his shoulders. "Dude!"

"What's with him?" Chad asked. "Troy!"

Still nothing. Zeke tried once again. "Dude!"

Shawn was looking the scene which was taking place in front of him closely. Troy was in another world, that was for sure, and just when he was about to shake his shoulders trying to gain his attention, a sudden noise made him stop. That sound awoke Troy who, searching for his phone, shook his head at the questioning eyes his friends had in his direction. He took the phone from his pocket and looked at the number which appeared on the screen narrowing his eyes.

"Hello?"

…

"Where and when?"

…

"Ok. See you later then." And he closed his phone.

He took a deep breath trying to regain the composure lost when he realized about his true feelings for Gabriella. Turning around to face his friends, and with a shaky voice, he answered the question all of them had written in their anxious eyes. "It seems we have another problem…"

Chad took a step in Troy's direction. "Dude! What's up with you?"

Troy was having a hard time trying to find the words. "Before we deal with the girls, we have to face another problem…I think."

"You think?" Zeke hissed with anger lacing his voice. "What does mean?"

"I don't know…" Troy answered and shaking his head trying to refocus his mind he lowered his voice. "We'll know more at seven."

Jason groaned aloud. "Troy, stop that mysterious attitude dude! Explain yourself before I actually get mad!"

"I don't know Jase! I only know that at seven we will know what we have to deal with. Until then, we have to pretend that anything is different." With his eyes he tried to convince his friends to follow his indications without questions, at least, at the moment. He was conscious about people staring at them, about people whispering, and he couldn't let himself to loose it. He had to be focused; he had to remain the statue people in the school knew he was. No feelings or emotions, or better said, no more feelings or emotions could be let out.

Looking directly into his friends' eyes one by one, he waited until each boy nodded his head. Once his three best friends nodded their heads, he closed his eyes. "Ok then, let's go to class." And our four friends changed their worried faces for the cold and stone-ish faces people in the school were used to see in them.

However, Shawn wasn't convinced. He didn't know Troy enough to be able to read his face. Of course, he was willing to follow his indication, but in the deepest corner of his brain, something was not right. He knew there were more things than what Troy had shared, and he wanted to know which those things were.

He had been distracted thinking about it so he didn't realize the other boys were some steps behind him. Almost running to keep up their pace, he thought about if he should speak his mind or not. In the end, the "yes" won, so positioning himself beside Troy, he lowered his voice. "mmm…Troy…" The boy turned his face to look at Shawn, and he cleared his throat, "who was at the phone?" His voice low and quiet, but also you could say he was curious about who had made Troy act this weird way. Troy remained silent looking at his friends. "Gabriella?" It was the only person he thought who could make Troy react that way. He had seen Troy like broken, and his first thought was that maybe the girls had changed their mind, or they had another problem to deal with.

After a while, Troy shook his head and with the lowest voice he answered Shawn's question, also answering the silent questions he knew his brothers had running wild through their minds. "Mrs. Darbus."

* * *

**A/N2: Well, did you see that coming? :) I hope not! And I also hope you won't be disappointed… :P I've wanted to make this chapter only focusing in the boys, because I wanted you to know their reactions and feelings too, you know? Their perspective about what happened in the gym between them and the girls. I hope I've explained it okay…or at least, more or less okay so you all can understand more how they are, feel and think.**

**So…I was meaning to ask you one thing: was I right when I told you the story was beginning to go somewhere 2 chapters ago? Do you like this new turn of events? You know I love to know what you have to say, so go ahead and don't hesitate to speak your mind to me ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry;**** most of you seem to be a bit confused by the end of the last chapter so I am going to explain it. Who heard the conversation between Mandy and Carmen was Mrs. Darbus; she is the person who called Troy and asked him for a meeting. Better now? I hope so :D **

**Anyway, here is chapter 29. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The last bell sounded around the school. Our both groups had been avoiding each other all day, and the nerves and tension between them was something easy to see. Each time they'd crossed paths while being in the school a simple nod was the only thing they did to acknowledge each other, and though some of them lingered his or her eyes in her or his respective partner, none of them did anything to approximate postures.

The girls were gathered around Taylor's locker, which was the nearest to the entrance doors of the school…but also to the gym. Mandy was scolding the girls for their behaviour. She had been with them all day, and she had tried uncountable times to convince them to talk to the guys, but the luck hadn't been in her side. "Come on girls," she tried one last time, "you've to talk with them."

Taylor sighed. She was fed up with all that talking, she was missing Chad, but she couldn't bring herself to be the first one in break the ice with the boys, so she put her cold façade again. "Look Mandy, I know your intentions are good but…now it's neither the right moment nor the right place to talk with them about what you know."

"I am not talking only about that!" Mandy's voice had sounded exasperated. "I am talking in general. I can't believe you all are this cool being in a fight with them."

"No one is saying we are cool with that Mandy but…" Sharpay struggled trying to find the words.

Gabriella cut it. "It's difficult. We'll talk with them, but…not now."

Mandy rolled her eyes and groaned. "Why are you so so stubborn? Really uh!"

"Don't worry. We will make up with them, but not here where everyone can see and listen." Kelsi said rubbing the ex cheerleader's arm.

Mandy lifted her head and looked the girls' eyes with hope written in her own eyes. "Promise?"

Four "yes" could be heard, and she let out a relieved sigh. "Ok then. I am believing you so I hope you won't disappoint me. I want tomorrow everything back to normal." Her voice had been firmed and severe, which made the girls giggle but they nodded nonetheless.

While that was happening, the boys were gathered around Jason's locker. None of them was better than the girls, and their frustration was big. However, they had other things in their minds; for instance, their meeting with Mrs. Darbus that afternoon, or the basketball practice they had scheduled, where they were about to go at the moment.

"Hey guys!" A voice cut the boys' thoughts. "Party that Saturday! You all are coming right?"

Troy was the boy who more absent and lost in his own world was, but nevertheless he answered Jimmy. "I don't think so…" He stopped himself for a moment. "I have some personal issues which I have to take care of. If I can resolve them before the party I'll be there but if not…" The realization of his feelings for Gabriella was still fresh in his mind, and though he wanted nothing more than go to her to kiss her and tell her 'I love you', he knew that was not the right moment for it. First because he didn't know which were her feelings towards him, but also because they still were in the middle of a fight, and before he spoke his mind and heart to her, he knew they had to resolve their problems.

"What the fuck Troy!?" Jimmy exclaimed widening his eyes to emphasize his point. "I hope you three are coming then." He said turning to look Jason, Chad and Zeke.

Troy was in his own world again. He couldn't care less about the party or the people who were going to attend it. He was worried about Gabriella, and she was his first priority; his friends and the school could go to hell for all that he cared. However, his worries and thoughts were shared by his friends too. Chad exchanged a look with his friends. "I don't know. We'll say you something about it as soon as we know what we are going to do, ok?"

Jimmy could sense something weird with them. He had organized the biggest party of the year in his house, inviting all the school, nerds included though he hated them, for his and his friends' sake. He and Tamera had planned everything, and if the kings of the school didn't go to the party with their girlfriends, it would be a big mess he couldn't want less. The simple thought of to have all the school in his house was enough to make nerves run up and down his spine, and without our boys and our girls, the party was useless and senseless. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Oh! Ok…well, you better come!" If our boys would had been more alert, they would had seen right away the pretending Jimmy's smile was hiding, but their minds were wrapped around the girls, and only them, so they failed to see how fake the football captain's smile was.

"We'll see…" Zeke said absently. "Guys, time for practice. Let's go." And turning to Jimmy and his crew, he continued, "Bye guys!"

The football team exchanged looks. All of them were thinking the same, but their act couldn't stop, they had to put fake smiles and pretend everything was ok, so they said their goodbyes looking our boys' backs go into the gym's direction.

Going to the gym, our boys encountered our girls. As had been all day, a mere nod was the only thing you could see between them. However, Mandy was fed up with both groups. "Ok, that's enough!" Her frustrating tone made the eight faces to turn to look at her. "Don't you see how stupid that situation is?"

No one said anything, but you could see all of them were seeing what Mandy was saying. The girls lowered their faces because of their embarrassment, but the boys interpreted their action as if they were still mad. Sighing, they began to walk to the gym without a word, though they couldn't arrive there because a girl's voice made them turn around.

"Wait!" Kelsi began to run to Jason who, stopped frozen in his spot, didn't do anything when Kelsi's arms encircled themselves around his neck. She tightened her own arms around her boyfriend, who was still as if he was a statue. The reason of that was pure and simple shock, but the girl took his lack of movement in a bad way. Letting fall her arms from around his neck, she took a fast step back. When she was about to turn around to return to her friends, a strong hand grabbed her arm making her body to turn around, and pulled her into a hard chest.

Once her shock vanished, she pushed herself more into him, and he walked to his left a little to have some privacy with her. "Are you okay?"

He noticed her nod in his chest and let out a sigh of relief. "I am sorry…"

Kelsi lifted her head and locked her eyes with his. "Why are you sorry? I am who should be apologizing!"

He placed his hand in her cheek and began to rub it with the sweetest of the caresses. "Don't be stupid…"

She shook her head. "I am not, but we…" she turned her head to look at her friends who were looking the scene with hope written in their faces but also stubbornness, "I…I shouldn't have snapped that way. I am sorry."

"What if we say both of us are guilty?" He said giving her a small smile.

Kelsi's giggles made the other boys to look at their girlfriends again. Mandy was looking Jason and Kelsi with a small in her face, and couldn't help but hiss to the other three girls. "Go get them already!"

The girls snapped their heads and looked between them. They wanted to go to the boys, but they didn't know which would be their response and the fear made them stay still. However, the boys had heard everything and Troy, craving Gabriella's lips threw herself at her, attacking her lips with his with force but also with sweetness.

Chad and Zeke began to walk into the girls' direction with small smiles in their faces. Sharpay's heels could be listened as soon as she began to run to her boyfriend who opened his arms to welcome her little body once he realized her intentions.

Taylor was still looking everywhere but her boyfriend, who was standing in front of her searching with his eyes for a hint about what she was waiting from him. Her stubbornness made difficult for him to know what he should do, so he decided to act following his instincts. He grabbed her upper arms and slammed his mouth on hers, pulling her to the lockers, pushing her body there. His mouth was demanding and hot, and Taylor couldn't help but let out a moan which he swallowed smirking.

Mandy looked those four couples and, talking to no one in particular, she left the scene laughing. "See you all tomorrow lovebirds!" None of the couples paid attention to her.

_

* * *

__Kelsi and Jason_

They were embraced interchanging sweet looks and sweet words, but a dark cloud was still running through his mind. "Kelsi…"

She noticed his hesitation and knew right away what was about to come. "I don't want to talk about it. Not here, not now, ok?"

"Baby please…" Jason tried to convince her with his eyes. He needed to know what had made her act the way she'd acted. "Look, you don't have to explain me all the details but please…tell me something!" His frustration was clearly evident in his voice. "Has it been my fault?"

Kelsi didn't want to explain him anything, at least not until after she would had talked with her friends, but his voice, his eyes…she felt guilty, and she couldn't stand Jason feeling bad without a real reason. "Look Jason, we will talk, really, but…can we do it later?"

Jason looked at her suspiciously. He didn't want for her to run from him, and less after the day both had passed, but he knew that if he pushed her, the situation would get worse again, so he nodded and sighing kissed her temple. "But we are going to do it Kelsi, I won't let this pass. We need to talk…" His arms tightened around her body, and she nodded her head into his chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the proximity of his strong body to hers.

_

* * *

__Sharpay and Zeke_

Once he noticed her body collapsed into his torso he closed his arms around the girl's body, tightening his arms and lifting her. She began to giggle once her feet were off the ground, which made him chuckle. "Put me down baby!"

He put a goofy smile on his face and shook his head. "I can't do it."

Sharpay tightened her arms around his neck so she couldn't fall and pushing her head out of the crock of his neck she looked at him rediscovering his face. She rubbed his eyelids with her thumbs, and playing a little with his ear her mouth drew a cocky smile. "And can I know why you can't do it?"

"You see…I've been all day deprived from my girlfriend and I've missed her like crazy." He kissed her forehead.

Sharpay was touched by his sweet words and couldn't help but put her head in his neck again. Zeke was a bit alarmed about that. "Hey…" He used one of his hands to rub her back in a sweet way thinking she was crying. "Come on…" His anxiety was increasing each second by, but a muffled whisper coming from his neck accompanied by a kiss there erase all his worries.

"She has missed you too…" After two deep breaths, which made him shiver and tight his arms around her waist, she could talk again.

He took one of his hands off her waist and pushed her head out of the crock of his neck so he could see her face. Both began to lean in and then their lips rubbed together, their tongues remaining into its owner's mouth. Sharpay, however, had other ideas, and massaging his lower lip with her tongue, he obliged and opened his mouth, letting her tongue start a war with his. Zeke lowered Sharpay's body slowly, without breaking the kiss, and only once her feet were touching the ground again, they separated. "I am sorry about before…"

"Don't worry sweetie, I am sorry too," Zeke said rubbing her arms, "but I think we've to talk about it…"

Sharpay looked at the ground knowing he was right but didn't wanting to do it. "Yeah…though…can we talk about it later?"

"Whenever you want. But I am not going to forget that talk, Shar…" Zeke sighed, "it's important."

"I know, I know…" She answered with a sigh pushing herself into his chest once again.

_

* * *

__Taylor and Chad_

Her back was still pressed against the lockers, and her mouth was still connected with Chad's. When the need for air was too much, Taylor pulled away, and he took advanced of that attacking her neck sucking it till a red mark was beginning to form there.

Taylor's breath was ragged, and she put her head on Chad's shoulder who also was trying to recover his breath. When her breath returned to its normal state, she kissed his shoulder, lifting her head after that. "I think we need to talk…"

Chad nodded his head kissing her forehead. "I know, but…"

"But what?" Her tone was confused and also a bit panicked.

Chad sighed and rubbing her back he tried to find the correct words. "Are we okay Taylor?"

"Of course," she answered without a moment of doubt, "why do you ask?"

Chad closed his eyes letting his forehead to touch hers. "Because I don't want secrets between us Taylor, and only knowing you are keeping something from me, makes me think you don't trust me the way you should."

Taylor widened her eyes and a watery sheen was beginning to be formed there. "Do you want to break up?" Her words had been merely a whisper.

Chad lifted his head. "Of course not!" He pulled her body into his again, "But I don't want to be always thinking you are keeping something huge from me Taylor. It makes me go insane…" He lowered his head to plant a kiss in the nearest part of her body he could reach, "I've been worried all day, and though I know you don't have to share all your thoughts and feelings with me if you don't want it, I think I have to know those huge things which worried you, because we are a couple for something. If we don't trust each other, then this can't work."

"I…I trust you." Taylor's voice broke twice.

Chad grabbed her chin to be able to see her eyes. "Then why are you still keeping things from me?"

Taylor felt trapped. She knew he was right, but she wasn't used to share everything with people, apart from her best friends of course, they knew every thought had run through her mind, but with Chad was different. It was not as if she didn't trust him but that she couldn't open up herself with, in some ways, a stranger entirely since the beginning. "You know it's not like that Chad…" Her voice was a low whisper. "You already know almost everything about me and…and…" She cut herself to take a deep breath, "I am not ready to let you totally in."

"I understand it's difficult, but you'll have to let me in at some point Taylor. I trust you, and I am not asking for me to be your diary, but…there are important things, like that thing you are keeping from me now, that I already know are important, and that in a way, are bothering you…Taylor look at me." He asked her seeing she had hided her head into his chest again. "I can't stand to know that something is hurting you but not be able to help you but not because I can but because I don't know where the problem is."

"I know okay, but please…not now Chad." Her shivering voice alerted him, who grabbed her chin to lift her head and saw a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Okay, I won't pressure you. But think about it…and know that I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." He ended kissing her temple and hugging her, startled because of the force she was using while hugging him.

_

* * *

__Gabriella and Troy_

After he slammed his lips on hers and began to kiss her, Gabriella stopped her breathing for a moment remaining still. However, Troy didn't stop kissing her though he wasn't noticing Gabriella returning the kiss. Once her brain registered what was happening she began to kiss him back. After a moment of sweetness, the kiss turned demanding. Troy put there all his frustration, all his craving for her he had been feeling all day, his angriness towards whatever was hurting her…and Gabriella couldn't help but do the same, though for completely different reasons. She put there her fears, her impotence because of the situation in which she and her friends were, her need for him.

Troy massaged her lower lip with his tongue and Gabriella opened her mouth letting his tongue in, didn't wanting to play with him. His hands were rubbing her lower back, and hers were entangled into his hair, both set of arms tightening trying to be closer to each other, though it was impossible.

One of his hands lifted a little bit her shirt, and began to rub her skin making her shiver in pleasure. Gabriella let out a moan at the sensations his caresses were evoking in her, and began to play with the short hairs which were in the nape of his neck, which make him to growl.

When they couldn't ignore more the need of air, they separated their mouths but let their foreheads together. "Hi…" A breathless Gabriella whispered never stopping the movements of her hands.

"Hi…" Troy answered also whispering. "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella gave him a small smile. "Better now that I am in your arms…" She ended hiding her face into his chest embarrassed.

"Hey no…" Troy used two one of his hands to lift her head though without luck because Gabriella's stubborn side entered in action, "Don't hide your face…I've been without it enough for a lifetime today…"

His sweet words made Gabriella let out the tears which had been recruited in her eyes since their fight. However, were silent tears, and if not because Troy sensed something wasn't right and because of the cold sensation he was beginning to feel in his shoulder, he wouldn't had known.

Knowing she needed to cry, he didn't bother her, and simply stayed with his arms around her petite frame while whispering sweet words. He didn't want to see her face because he knew that would break his heart, so he put his head on hers stopping any movement she wanted to do. After a while, Gabi's shaking voice made him lift his own head. "Are you mad?"

His eyes widened and his mouth opened. "What?"

"Are…are…are you mad?" Gabriella tried to keep her eyes on his, though it was being a hard task.

Troy was lost. "Why do you ask?" His thumb had begun to rub her cheek erasing the tears which were still falling from her eyes. He was met with silence and he gave up. "I am not mad babe…"

Gabi hided her face again. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure." Troy used his hands to grab her head and let them there, stilling it and looking into her eyes trying to convince her of the truth of his words. "Are you mad?"

"Why should I be mad?" Gabriella asked in a confused tone.

"Because of the same reason I should be mad according to you." He said before smile at her confused face. "Look, neither you nor I are mad, we are together and okay now, though both know we have to talk a little…because what has happened that morning can't happen again." Troy's voice sounded sternly.

Gabriella sighed but nodded nonetheless. "When do you want to talk?"

"Now I have practice, and then I have some things I have to take care of so…tonight? I'll come through your balcony doors." Troy said trying to not emphasize those things he had to do that afternoon. "Is that okay with you?"

Gabriella was so absorbed in what was about to come after their "talk" that didn't register the tone he used talking about those things he had to do that afternoon. "Yeah, once my parents are sleeping I'll call you, ok?"

"Perfect." And he pecked her lips.

Gabriella tensed her arms around his torso again. He was startled by the force she was using, but he welcomed her touch in either way so he tightened his arms and put his head on hers, letting the sweet smell of her hair to fill his nostrils.

* * *

Our four couples were in their own little worlds. Neither of them was caring for anything but his or her partner, they were in their little bubbles where everything was okay, where they didn't have problems. A sudden man's shout broke the reverie our eight Wildcats were.

"Guys!" Coach Bolton shouted. "Are you coming or what? If you are not here in 5 seconds I'll make you run 100 suicides…" His voice was amused. He, like all the parents, was ecstatic about the new relationships of their children. He knew the school had stupid social rules which people believe in, and he knew the girls were bullied, but each time he had tried to talk with them they had dismissed him saying that nothing was really bad. Also, he knew his son and his friends were the kings of the school; that was something he couldn't understand, they were amazing children, respectful, polite, sweet…but he had given up long time ago to try and understand the rules East High had.

He knew the girls were in good hand with the boys, and also he knew the girls were a good influence on the boys. Neither of them were bad students, but the girls were A+ students in everything, and his boys could use some of their help in that. "Girls…" He greeted the girls smirking. "Could you please let the boys go to practice?"

The girls giggled, which made the boys smile. "Of course Jack." Sharpay said looking at her friends. "God forbid they didn't play basketball twenty hours per day!"

The boys looked each other, and the girls began to laugh. "We don't play twenty hours per day!" Zeke said tickling his girlfriend.

The entire group was laughing. "Of course not Shar!!!" Gabriella said in a faking scandalized tone. "They play five hours per day, but they think about basketball the other nineteen."

Troy was behind her, but with his arms on her shoulders and his fingers intertwined with hers, and he lowered his head and spoke into her curls whispering and making her squirm. "And when do you suppose I think about you?"

Gabriella lifted her head to look at him and kissed his jaw, the only place she could reach, and pressed herself more into his hard chest sighing in content. She couldn't answer him, she wanted to tell him she also thought about him a lot, but she couldn't, so she blushed instead.

"Now seriously guys, let's go." Jack said. "Girls, I hope I'll see you all that Sunday, uh?"

The girls exchanged a look. "This Sunday Jack?" Taylor asked. "What happens this Sunday?"

"Yeah," Kelsi said, "it's our family day. Are you sure we all are going to do something this Sunday?"

"Of course." Jack said winking the guys. "We all are going to go to the beach. Do you remember Peter André?"

The girls nodded. Peter André was a man who had gone to college with all the fathers, and he had a house called 'Palo Santo' near the beach. It was the most amazing house you can imagine near a beach: pool, gardens, and its own pier with a yacht…it was a dream come true! The mere thought of to be there one entire day excited the girls. "Are we going to Palo Santo?"

Jack nodded and smiled at the girls' enthusiasm. "I thought your parents would have told you our plans."

"Obviously not." Kelsi pouted. "You knew?" She asked turning to Jason.

"Yeah." Jason said in a 'duh' tone. "We already knew last week."

Taylor groaned. "Why you guys know better than us what are we going to do in the future? That also happened with the last party." Pouting, she crossed her arms. "It's not fair…"

Jack laughed. "Girls, that's something you should talk with your parents, though your faces each time we surprise you are priceless!"

The boys laughed at Jack's comment and the girls pouted. "Ok guys, seriously. Said goodbye now because the team is probably already in the gym." And he went there leaving our four couples alone.

_

* * *

__Zeke and Sharpay_

"I'll call you later ok?" Zeke asked kissing Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded. "Ok babe, have fun!"

* * *

_Chad and Taylor_

Chad turned his face to look at Taylor's. "Don't worry baby, ok? Everything is ok." He kissed her temple.

"I know. I'll be waiting your call." And she leaned up to peck him.

* * *

_Jason and Kelsi_

"Go have your fun Jase," Kelsi said smiling, "we'll talk later."

"Sure." And Jason kissed her cheek.

* * *

_Troy and Gabriella_

Troy turned Gabriella's body. "I'll be waiting for your call." Troy said rubbing her arms. "Remember to let your balcony doors open." He whispered not wanting for the others to know.

"You know it." Gabi said placing her hands in his lower back. "Go play basketball Wildcat."

"Wildcat?" He said smiling with his lips mere inches apart from hers. "I like it…" And he closed the distance between their mouths.

* * *

The boys went to the gym leaving the girls alone. "Well, why don't you all come to my house so we can rehearse the dance for the project?" Sharpay said clapping her hands.

"Yeah!" The other three girls exclaimed smiling. And they left the school in their cars, ready to dance and have a relaxed afternoon trying to forget everyting happened in the school with their boyfriends.

At 5.30 pm, the boys were finishing their practice. "Hey guys, hurry up or we are going to be late…" Chad said looking at his watch. The others nodded and went to the changing room to shower and get dressed.

One hour later, our boys were in the parking lot near Chad, Jason and Zeke's cars. "My house in 15?" Zeke said. "Maybe we should go to Darbus' house in only one car…"

"I agree dude. Plus, this way we can leave our bags and stuff in our houses so we can forget about them…" Jason said.

"Ok, I am off then. See ya!" Troy said going to his car which was in the other side of the parking lot.

Punctually, our four boys met in Zeke's house. "Ok then, let's go. Troy, you know her address, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's go or we will be late."

With one minute to spare, Zeke parked his car in front of Mrs. Darbus' house, who opened the door just she heard the car. "Just in time. Come in."

The boys entered in their teacher's house after interchange a confused look because of their teacher's behaviour. "Mrs. Darbus, what's happening?" Troy asked after exchange a look with his friends.

"I know who hit the girls." The boys gasped. "But before I tell you that, you've to promise me we are going to talk about it and think which our better option is before we do anything."

The boys interchanged another look. They only wanted to beat those idiots who hit their girlfriends, but they trusted in Mrs. Darbus, so they nodded their heads hesitantly. "You have our word, but…" Chad said looking at his friends for reassurance, "I can't promise I am not going to beat them at some point. They deserve that and more." His cold voice was a hint of the angriness he was feeling at the moment.

"I understand that. But you have to think about the girls' sake first Chad. Also, you have to think the girls don't know we know, so we have to be careful. Plus, neither the guys who beat the girls know we know what they did, so we have to be cleverer than them and beat them at their own game. Are you in?" Mrs. Darbus said looking from one boy to the other.

Four heads nodded and Mrs. Darbus took a deep breath preparing herself. "Jimmy Nixon and his friends."

Mrs. Darbus had whispered the words. Of course she suspected of them, but to know it for sure was different. Though no one said anything for a while, she already knew the boys had heard her once she saw four pair of eyes widened in surprise, four mouths opened in shock…and eight hands became fists.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you so so much for your kind words :)**** each time I read a review or a PM you make my day, and those details encourage me to write more and better, so keep them coming! ;) now seriously, THANKS! I hope you'll like that chapter too.**

**By the way, I want to say that I've had this chapter written and just when I was about to post it, FanFiction wasn't working…so I couldn't. Now everything is back to normal so...here it is! And…well, though I am mad I haven't been able to post that chapter, I have to say that part of me is thankful at FanFiction, because I've been able to re-read it and I've changed a few things. Hopefully the change is been for the better…**

**Here is chapter 30. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Mrs. Darbus was looking each guy closely. It'd been five minutes since her announcement, but the boys were still as if they were statues; no one of them had said anything nor made any movement and the teacher was still trying to decide if that was a good time to say something or maybe she should continue being silent, letting her words sink in the boys' minds.

However, at some point the tension was too much for her. Giving the boys one last look she realized there and then that she would have to fight against their fury. Their hands were closed in fists; their eyes were giving them away: rage and anger were there, that was obvious, but what she couldn't know was if the guys would hear her out or would shout themselves up in a shell full of blackness because of the rage. She knew she had to make a wise move; she had to speak carefully, thinking twice each one of her words, well aware that the incorrect word would make the situation worse instead of the other way around. "Guys…"

Her voice broke the silence her living room was in. None of the guys reacted right away, it was as if they didn't hear her. Just when she was about to speak again, Zeke's strangled voice cut her. "Jimmy Nixon?"

Mrs. Darbus noticed the disbelief in his voice. Of course she was understanding them; if not because of her past and her knowledge about bullies and how they work she would be doubting about if what she heard in the school was true or not. However, she was an observant person, and being outside the rules had gave her a perspective different from the one the boys could have. She didn't see the point in talk so she nodded her head solemnly instead. She wanted for the guys to say everything they wanted to say before she tried to speak some sense into their minds, she wanted for them to have an open mind, accepting her plan instead of following their first thought which she was sure had been to beat the crap out of Jimmy and his friends.

Chad was having a hard time trying to believe their teacher's words, though he couldn't see one simple reason for her to be lying, and he knew how much she cared for the girls. She was incapable to make up that lie, but that didn't mean her words were easier to believe in. "Are you sure?"

Mrs. Darbus nodded her head again but this time she did spoke trying to accentuate what she had said. "Completely."

"But…how?" Jason's voice sounded as confused as Zeke and Chad's had sound. "When?"

His words came stuttered; it was as if he was having a hard time trying to put into words the thousand questions which probably were running through his, and also his friends', mind. Mrs. Darbus took a deep breath. "Mandy and Carmen were talking about that in the school. They don't know I've heard their conversation, though, but I've heard each one of the words they've spoken."

A sudden sound of someone clearing his throat cut Mrs. Darbus speech. "They already knew?" Troy couldn't believe his ears. Of course it made sense for those two to know who beat the girls, but knowing his, and his friends' worries, they should have told them instead of having them finding about it thanks to their teacher. "Could you, please, explain that story from the very beginning before I go mad?"

Mrs. Darbus nodded her head sensing they were about to loose it. She gestured to the sofa, indicating them to sit there, and she went to the chair placed just in front of it. Once our four boys took a seat, she explained them everything Mandy and Carmen had talked about.

"I am going to kill them." Chad's voice had sounded harsh and Mrs. Darbus winced knowing she had to be careful with which were going to be her next words.

"No you won't." She intended to sound firm, but she wasn't sure if her goal had been accomplished or not. "We can't let them know we know."

Zeke snorted at their teacher's words. "Are you kidding me?"

"No Zeke." Mrs. Darbus wanted to make them understand where she was coming from, but the anger they were feeling was blinding them. "If you four face off Jimmy and his friends you not only will end bruised or something worse, but also you are not going to help the girls."

Jason was looking his teacher closely. "Ok then, what's your idea?" He wasn't sure about the teacher's reasoning, but he decided to hear what she had to say before he made a decision about the matter in hands. "Because I am assuming you have something in mind…"

Mrs. Darbus nodded slightly. "I am not still completely sure," she began looking into her students' eyes trying to convince them about her idea, "I think we should act as if nothing had happened…"

But she couldn't end because Chad cut her. "And what? Act all friendly with them when the only thing we want is to kill them? Pretend to be their friends when we know they have hurt our girlfriends not only mentally but also physically? I don't think so."

Mrs. Darbus sighed; she knew that it would be difficult, but she wanted for them to understand that violence wouldn't help to solve neither the situation in the school or the girls. "I know you all are angry but…"

"Angry is not enough word to describe what I am feeling right now." Zeke's voice was cold. "I am with Chad." He stood up from his position in the sofa. "I won't be able to act as if nothing has happened. They deserve their worst nightmares become true."

"You are right there Zeke," Mrs. Darbus explained with a soft voice, "but what do you want the most? Hurt them or help the girls?"

Zeke didn't have an answer for that. Letting his body fall onto the sofa again in a defeated way, he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Of course his major concern was Sharpay, and her friends, wellbeing, but he was craving Jimmy's pain; he wanted for him to suffer twice as he had made the girls suffer. "I want to help the girls breaking that asshole's face."

Jason cleared his throat gaining the attention of everybody. "Ok, I am not going to say I agree with you in that crazy idea of pretend that everything is okay with them because I am not," he began but choosing his words carefully, "but I know you actually care for the girls, so I am going to listen everything you want to say, but I can't promise anything about what I am going to do the next time I have to see Jimmy's face in front of me."

Mrs. Darbus nodded her head in understanding. "Thanks. But first…Troy, you've been too silent." She addressed his student trying to read his cold face. "What's running through your mind now?"

Troy blinked twice. "I can't understand how Jimmy has been able to do it, how he has been able to act as if nothing was happening even in front of the girls…" He said in a quiet voice. He was furious, but the surprise which came with know that one of his friends had hit and scared to death the girl he loved right in front of his face was something more powerful than his rage at the moment.

"Because he is a jerk?" Chad said didn't understanding why his friend was focused in that instead of thinking ways to kill the bullies. "Are you insane or what? How can you focus in that? Have you forgotten we are talking about your girlfriend here too or what?"

At that Troy snapped. "Don't you ever say that again!" He stood up from the sofa, his eyes becoming almost black because of the anger, his pose menacing.

Mrs. Darbus could sense that if she didn't step into their fight, the situation wouldn't have any solution. "Stop! Troy, sit down!"

Troy turned his face to look at his teacher and saw she was being serious. He sat again didn't leaving his friend's eyes once, looking at him with a raged look which was answered with one alike from Chad.

"Look guys," She turned to look at them, "there can't be fights between us, we have to be a solid band here." Mrs. Darbus began to path back and forth speaking her mind aloud, not really knowing if the boys were following her thoughts or not. "No one knows we know all the truth, and we have to use that in our favour. Look," She said stopping her movements and standing still looking at the boys, "I know you probably will hate me after I explain you my idea, but know beforehand that I actually want to help the girls, ok?"

Our boys interchanged a look before nod to their teacher. They were actually surprised she thought they would hate her after everything she'd done for the girls. They couldn't understand what their teacher was saying or implying, and neither couldn't imagine a reason for them to hate her as crazy as her idea was. Troy noticed she was still expecting some signal from them to continue. "We know that. What have you in mind, Mrs. Darbus?"

"Ok, let me finish before you say anything, alright?" She asked fidgeting with her fingers and looking at the boys expectantly waiting for their nod or 'yes' at her words. Once they nodded, she took a deep breath and began her explanation.

"Well, I've thought about it from every possible angle, and the only way I think we will help the girls is this one. If you have another idea, please, feel free to say it because I know that mine is maybe a little harsh." She was nervous about the boys' reaction, and they were very aware of that, but neither of them could understand what the problem Mrs. Darbus has was.

"Mrs. Darbus please," Troy began feeling more nervous each second by because of the way their teacher was talking, "spit it out already…"

"I think we have to make the girls face off Jimmy and his friends about the bully." Her voice had been barely a whisper, but she knew they heard her once she saw how Troy narrowed his eyes at her, how Chad's mouth remained opened, how Zeke's right hand had become a fist and had collided with the palm of his left hand, and how Jason stoop up, his body going rigid.

"Let me finish!" Mrs. Darbus pleaded once she saw the boys' reaction and guessed that they were about to snap at her in any moment. "Look, the girls won't say anything because they are afraid, and if we go directly to Jimmy and ask him an explanation he probably would rub us off, so we need to be wiser than him! We have to play at his own game…and win." Mrs. Darbus concluded her speech with a cocky smile on her face.

The boys couldn't help but watch in admiration at their teacher; they weren't understanding anything, but they could see the change in her demeanour, the sparkle which now was in her eyes, the confident smile which was drown in her face…and to see her so focused in help the girls, in find the perfect way for that to happen was something they were so much grateful for. They knew she was cleverer than them when it came to their girlfriends, and they wanted nothing more than trust her with their everything, but it was as if an internal battle was taking place: part of them wanted to believe blindly in their teacher and their plan, but the other didn't want for the girls to be hurt again. However, the respect they felt for their teacher was enormous, so Chad asked her to continue. "What do you mean by 'to play at his own game and win'?"

"Well, if we could make Jimmy and his friends confess in a way or another, then everything would be in the open. I will be able to speak to Principal Matsui about it, so we could speak to his parents; the girls will feel safe because he won't bother them anymore; the school will learn a value lesson based on the respect for the others…" Mrs. Darbus' voice had been lower with each word. "But we need the girls facing them off, because if not, they won't fall in our trap."

"Why are you so sure?" Troy couldn't help but ask; he was mesmerized by Mrs. Darbus' knowledge about the bully, and he guessed inwardly she maybe had some problems of her own in the past. His respect and admiration for her increased in a breath at that though ran through his mind.

Mrs. Darbus knew at that moment that the last wall she had to destroy was right in front of her. Though she could see her words were making the boys' brain work, and that they trusted her, they weren't 100% sure about what she was saying, so she decided to let them know a little about her past. "Ok guys, your girlfriends already know that, but you can't speak with them about it, ok?"

The boys nodded their heads and stiffened their positions in the sofa. If she already had told the girls about it, and the girls hadn't said anything about it to them, at that moment they knew that some important revelation was about to be made. "We won't say anything, Mrs. Darbus," Jason said in a firmer voice as if trying to convince their teacher about how she could trust them without doubts, "you can trust us."

"I know," Mrs. Darbus said giving them a small smile, "and that's the reason because of why I've decided to let you know what I am going to tell you now." She took a deep breath trying to gain the enough strength to go through her life again. One thing was to explain everything to the girls, but with the boys she couldn't open herself up. She wanted to let them know why she was so sure, but she didn't want to give away any detail too revealing.

The boys gave her an encouraging smile, and she returned it. Clearing her throat, she said the three words that made the boys remain frozen in their spot. "I was bullied."

"What?" Zeke asked in a whisper while his friends remained still as statues.

"I was bullied in school and high school, and that's the reason I know how the girls feel and what the bullies feel." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Jason shook his head trying to clarify his thoughts. "How can you know what the bullies feel if you were bullied, not a bully?"

"Because once you grow up and see people from your past, you see things in another perspective, and if you are past your past, then you can talk about everything without hurting." She was speaking quietly, knowing that her words were having a huge effect on the boys. "A couple of my best friends now were my bullies back in high school, and a lot of conversations have taken place between us since then. Now we can understand everything the other did, felt or said, though of course I couldn't, not even in a milion years agree with a bully's mind, or with the way they act."

That last bit of information made the boys wide their eyes. "Yeah, I know it can be pretty shocking, but…once you are older than now, you will be able to understand it. Now I know is almost impossible." She smiled sweetly at them.

"Ok then," Chad said clapping his hands twice gaining the group attention, "so the girls face Jimmy off, he confess, you speak to Matsui and everything is okay then?"

Mrs. Darbus and the rest of the boys began to giggle once the words had left his mouth. He had drawn a picture where everything was too easy, but they knew in real life things weren't like that. For once, they had to pretend that everything was okay, they had to act towards Jimmy and the others as if they were still friends; also, they had to be careful around the girls, because they couldn't know they knew who hit them; also, they had to think about the perfect way for Jimmy to snap confessing his secret…thinking about everything, made them sigh in defeat.

However, the teacher noticed that and decided to act before they sank down more into a depressive mode. "Hey guys…" She began sweetly trying to give them more confidence, "the girls will be alright, and if all of us work together I am sure everything will go smoothly. We should talk with Shawn too; he also has to know the truth and our plan…he could help if one of us is not with the girls at the moment."

"I'll talk to him later." Chad said. "I am pretty sure he will want to break some noses too though…"

Mrs. Darbus gave him a look. "Well then, you have to be pretty sure he understands everything we've talked here, ok? One wrong step and everything will be screwed up."

"Will do Mrs. Darbus." Chad said in a reassuring voice.

"Ok then," Mrs. Darbus said, "I think you four should talk to Jimmy casually about the bully in the school, you know, make him to be afraid. If you four, your team mates, Shawn and the swimming team all looked sided, he will have to see that maybe something is going up with you. You know what I mean?"

"You lost me here…" Jason said blushing furiously.

"For example, you can explain them how mad you are with the people who hit the girls, that you don't know who did it yet but that people is helping you to find out…you know, you have to make him believe that something could go back against him; make him be afraid…it's a fact that a person who is nervous can't think straight, and if you add that that people is an idiot, then you'll have him where we want." Mrs. Darbus ended her speech nodding to herself, proud of her plan. She was sure it was going to work.

And, to her delight, the boys were nodding too, with a knowing and mischievous glint in their eyes.

Everybody remained silent for a minute or two until Jason broke it. "The show must go on."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: One thing, next week I'll be out of town and I won't have a computer, so I am not go****ing to update till Tuesday or Friday at the sooner. I'll try but, well, you know I don't like to promise something if I am not sure if I would be able to accomplish what I've promised so…let's say the next chapter will be up during the next weekend, ok? :)**

**Anyway, thanks for those of you who had reviewed, as always, you've put a smile on my face!**

**Here is chapter 31. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I am not going to wear THAT!"

Gabriella was fuming. The girls were in Sharpay's house designing the costumes they were about to wear for their project. Though the matter of which colour the costumes should be was resolved, the problem now was that Gabriella was the only girl who didn't agree with the costume Sharpay had in mind.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Sharpay moaned. "It's only a costume which you'll wear five minutes at the most!"

"Which part of 'no' you don't understand Sharpay?" Gabriella's stubborn side appearing making her to cross her arms on her chest.

Taylor and Kelsi were looking the fight between their friends with amused faces. They thought the costume Sharpay had designed was amazing, and though part of them thought that maybe the costumes were too much, they had made that part shut up. Taylor sighed knowing that was a fight without end and decided to intervene just in case. "Girls…"

"What?" Gabriella and Sharpay exclaimed at unison turning their glaring eyes to each other just after that.

"Woah!" Kelsi went to stay beside Taylor sensing that fight was different from their usual fights. "Both of you, stop!"

"Personally, I think that fight is stupid. The costumes are fine Gabi…" The tiredness present in her voice.

"Hmpf." That was the only answer which left Gabi's mouth.

Kelsi was looking at her sympathetically. "Gabi," She began to rub her friend's arm in a soothing caress, "which is the real problem with the costume?"

Gabriella stiffened but said nothing.

Sharpay scoffed. "At least you could say what your problem is!"

"Shar…" Taylor began trying to pacify her friend, "not now."

"Not now?" Sharpay's shrieked voice exclaimed. "We've been dancing three hours, all of us are tired, and when we decide to go up to my room to chill and think about the costumes, a task we've been doing for almost one hour by the way, now we've to stop because Gabriella is the only one who doesn't like what I have in mind? I don't think so."

Taylor groaned. "Could you please let her explain the reasons behind her negative about the costume first?" She tried to put the sweetest possible voice, though her nerves were giving her away.

Sharpay scoffed again but went to the sofa placed in her room nonetheless.

"Gabi come on," Taylor said, "why don't you like the costumes?"

A sudden blush escalated in Gabriella's cheeks, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by her friends. "Are you blushing?" Kelsi said widening her eyes and adding more red to the Gabriella's already red cheeks.

"Of course not!" Gabi said in an insulted tone, though her response was useless because the red tint was still visible.

"Right…" Kelsi continued sensing the lie behind her friend's word. "And your cheeks are bright red because…?"

"Let it go." Gabriella was mad. She didn't want to tell her friends why she was so against the costumes. She knew they would laugh at her reasons, and she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of her friends.

"Gabriella Montez, speak now!" Taylor's patience was almost zero at the moment. She was tired, she wanted to speak with Chad, she wanted to have a warm bath to sooth her sore muscles, and she didn't want to put up with another useless and idiotic fight of her friends.

Kelsi's voice was added to Taylor's request, and Sharpay stood up from her position on the sofa to stand in front of Gabriella. "Look, we are three against one, so I advise you to begin with your explanation because if we don't know your reasons, we don't know if they are valid reasons, and you will have to wear the costume even you don't like it." Her ice queen voice, rarely used with her sisters, had been noticed by them, which made Taylor and Kelsi interchange a worried look and Gabriella to narrow her eyes.

"Ok then!" Gabriella's fury was out of control. Her friends couldn't know the real reason, so she let out the first thing which came to her mind. "I don't like them because I don't want to look like a vulgar whore. There! You wanted a reason, here it is. I am not planning on to make a fool of myself in front of all the school just because you three think those costumes are cute!"

Her three friends were there astonished. They'd never seen Gabriella so mad, and less with them, so they were there silent, dumbfounded, not knowing what they should do next. Gabriella, on her part, was panting, her body shaking with the power of her outburst. Her brain knew the tone she had used was something strange in her, she knew her behaviour was far from understatable, but she couldn't say aloud the real reason.

An awkward silence was present in Sharpay's room. Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay were looking at Gabriella as if that was the first time they were looking at her, and Gabriella was looking everywhere but her friends' faces. She knew right away they would see through her lie, and she didn't want to explain anything more. She only wanted two things: to cry herself to sleep in her bed and Troy.

The seconds turned into minutes, and when the tension was too much, a much calmer Sharpay spoke. "Do you really believe what you've said?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. She knew her words had been uncalled for, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. The pressure her friends were putting onto her shoulders was being too much, and the tension in the school with Tamera and Jimmy, plus her fight with Troy hadn't helped.

"You are lying." Taylor serious, but sure, voice said.

"No I am not." Gabriella tried to defend herself. But it was useless again, because Taylor shook her head. She had been looking Gabriella carefully, and during a second, her eyes had locked with Gabriella's giving her away. Taylor couldn't understand her friend, and though she was having a hard time trying to remain calm, the truth is that she was inwardly mad. They'd never lied to each other, and now that was what Gabriella was doing.

Gabriella sensed some water began to being formed in her eyes, and closing them with force she took a deep breath trying to recompose herself. "Look," She said, her voice breaking in the middle of the word though she didn't do anything to try and cover it, "I think we should postpone that conversation till we all are calmer. I am going home…" And with that, she sniffed, turned her body, grabbed her bag and went to the door. A few seconds later, a low bang was listened from Sharpay's room, and the other three girls knew Gabriella had left the house.

"What happened here?" Taylor asked to nobody whispering.

"I don't know…" Kelsi said going to the sofa and letting her body fall onto it in a defeated way. "I'd never seen Gabi this way…"

Sharpay was standing uncomfortable in the middle of her room, with her eyes locked to the spot where Gabriella had been a few seconds before. "She was lying…" The pain she was feeling present in her voice.

"I know…" Taylor said, "But I can't understand why she is lying to us! We've never lied to each other! Why begin now?"

Kelsi cleared her throat gaining the attention of her friends. "I'd say we should let her be for now…tomorrow we can face her, but she was crying when she has gone, and I think her behaviour has been the result of the tension we've been feeling all day."

"Yeah…" Sharpay said shrugging her shoulders, "Probably you are right, but I can't understand why she has behaved the way she's done…"

Taylor cut her friends' thoughts. "Neither do I, Sharpay, neither do I…" And after a second thought, she began talking again. "I am worried girls, and she won't talk with us right now. I think we should call Troy…"

Kelsi and Sharpay nodded their heads, so the brunette grabbed her phone and began typing a text message for Troy.

'_We've fought, Gabi has gone home alone crying. Check on her please, she doesn't want to know anything about us at the moment. Take care of her. Taylor xx'_

The girls remained silent while waiting for his response which was almost immediate.

'_I am on my way. Don't worry, everything will be okay. Troy.'_

"Well, I think we should rest. I am off, but I'll call you later, ok?" Kelsi said while hugging her friends.

"Me too." Taylor sighed, "I need to talk with Chad."

Sharpay lead the way to the front door of her house and there the three girls hugged again. "Don't worry girls…" She sighed, "that has been the hugest fight we've had, but I am sure tomorrow everything will be okay."

And with that, she went to her room again. Closing the door, she ran to her bag and grabbed her phone, quickly dialling Zeke's number, placing the item near her ear and waiting for him to answer, which he did at the second ring.

'_Baby?'_

"Hey…" She took a deep breath, she didn't want to worry him, but she needed him. With some tears running down her cheeks, she talked again. "Can you come over?"

Her strangled voice, and her sniffs alerted him. _'Are you okay? Has somebody hurt you?'_

"No no…I…" The sob she'd been fighting exploded from her mouth, and then she couldn't stop.

'_Baby!' _Zeke was panicking listening Sharpay cry. _'What happened? Come on baby…talk to me…'_

"Please come…" She couldn't say anything more because of her sobs and Zeke, knowing she wouldn't say anything else took the reins of the situation.

'_I'll be there in five sweetie, don't worry.' _And with that he closed his phone not even waiting for an answer from Sharpay, whose knees gave her away. Collapsing to the ground, she let all the emotions she'd felt during the day took over her body, crying and crying until two strong arms grabbed her bridal style and carried her to the bed.

Zeke covered her body with a soft blanket, positioning himself on it and pulling Sharpay's body closer to his. He didn't say anything, he only held her, rubbing her back without stop with the sweetest of the caresses and whispering soothing words into her ears trying to pacify her.

Minutes passed by. The two teens were still lying on her bed; the silence which was in the room only was being broken by Sharpay's sobs, but then, all of a sudden, they stopped. Zeke lowered his eyes to see the girl sleeping, but he didn't move not wanting to startle her. Grabbing his phone and turning it to the silence mode in case his friends called him, he typed a text message to all his friends. He was sure as hell that at least one of them could tell him what the problem was.

'_Something ha__s happened with the girls. Sharpay is sleeping right now but she had been crying, and I don't know why. I hope one of your girlfriends has told you something about it. Tell me sth back. Zeke.'_

Placing his phone in her nightstand, he moved his arm again so he could continue rubbing her back hoping to not startle her too much. After a little while, he heard the vibration from the nightstand, which alerted him about an incoming text message. He opened it after look at who was the sender. 'Troy'.

'_I am still not sure. Taylor has texted me a while ago and has told me about a fight between the girls. The only thing I know is that Gabi has left Shar's house crying, and they've asked me to go with her. I was in the park but now I am parking in Gabi's speedway. __Ttyl. Troy.'_

Sighing, Zeke rolled onto his back, pulling Sharpay's body with him so she had her head resting on his chest. Rubbing her arm with his fingertips, he look at the ceiling thinking about everything happened that day.

After he and his friends had left Mrs. Darbus' house, they'd parted ways. He had gone to his house so he could calm down a little before he could call Sharpay, and when he was in his backyard throwing some free shots trying to sooth his own body, he had received Sharpay's call. Everything was a blur. The girls fighting between them, one of his friends being the asshole who had hurt his girlfriend in so many ways…groaning inwardly when he realized how many problems one day had brought, she noticed the girl in his arms began to stir. Turning his head to look at her, he planted a kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?" He said whispering trying to not disturb her.

Sharpay blinked twice. She didn't remember to open the door for him or anything related to him for that matter. She was disoriented and tried to remember everything happened that afternoon: her fight with Gabriella, she calling Zeke in a desperate plea…oh yeah, what a wonderful afternoon. Sighing, she lifted her head to look at him. Their eyes met and it was as if a silent conversation was taking place.

With slowness, Zeke lifted his hand from its place around her body and began to caress Sharpay's face with his fingertips: her cheekbones, trying to erase the tears her eyes had let go time before, the contour of her eyes, her eyelids…until he reached her trembling lips. Zeke stilled his fingers there, making a sudden warmness ran through Sharpay's body eliciting a gasp. The couple locked eyes, and where the sweetness had been before in his eyes, Sharpay only could see desire, passion now…but she couldn't end her analysis of his eyes because, suddenly, a warm mouth was covering hers.

At first, and as a result of the surprise for his sudden attack, Sharpay remained still. Zeke, however, didn't seem to notice for he continued placating her mouth with his, devouring the sweetness of her lips but never invading the cavern of her mouth with his tongue, hovering her body with his, caressing her sides with a mixture of strength and softness.

Once her brain began to function again, and she realized she wasn't breathing, she squared her shoulders and pushed his body up. Zeke didn't put any resistance, placing his forearms near her head in order to steady himself.

The couple locked eyes again, and Zeke lowered his head a little rubbing her nose with his. "Don't push me away…" He whispered in a half strangled voice. "Let me kiss you please…" His pleading was almost desperate and that made Sharpay woke from her dazzled state.

"What…" Her confused tone drew a smile on his face, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Please…" His begging only accentuated the warmness her body was full with, and she couldn't help but grab his face with her shaking hands and pull him to her.

He responded with more passion than before, and this time he rubbed her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance, and she willingly opened her mouth, didn't wasting a second in begin to fight the wet intruder with her own tongue. When Sharpay's lungs began to burn from the lack of air, she moved her head gasping for air, but Zeke didn't stop.

Zeke continued caressing her throat, jaw and neck with his lips, until he reached a spot under her ear which elicited a loud moan from Sharpay. His tongue and teeth began to work there, making Sharpay to crave for more, but he, suddenly, lifted his head alarmed, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by Sharpay. Still panting, she proved to speak. "What are you doing?" she asked in a worried voice thinking that maybe he wasn't enjoying their hot make out session as she was doing.

The worry which with her voice had sounded made him smile. "Your parents are downstairs…" He whispered still rubbing her nose with his. "We have to be careful; they have come while you were sleeping, but seeing as you had been crying they've let me stay here with you. I suppose you don't want them paying us a visit right now, do you?"

Sharpay's eyes widened, but only a second. Giggling quietly she put her arms around his neck, "It'd be interesting…" A special glint shining in her eyes, "though I prefer for them to be downstairs right now, I was having my own little party here…"

Her raspy voice from her crying sounded super sexy in Zeke's ears. He groaned and placed his lips on hers, and grabbed her sides forcefully once he noticed her tongue in his mouth, discovering even the most secret places. He fought the invasion of her tongue with his, a warm and wet fight, their limbs tangled, her hands mixing with his hair, his rubbing her sides up and down, their more personal spots rubbing each other with the movements their bodies were doing.

In a sudden movement, Zeke found himself with his back on the mattress, a goddess straddling his body and an angel's face coming to a close with his face. Pecking his lips sweetly and smirking inwardly when she noticed something poking her butt from behind, Sharpay grabbed the hem of his shirt and pull on it, trying to take it off of his body. Zeke stilled her arms with his hands. "What are you doing?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I've missed you today…" Sharpay's admission was also a whisper, her fingertips caressing his torso, her nails sinking into his skin under his shirt.

Sharpay's ministrations were turning Zeke on more than before. He was trying to think straight, but what she was doing was making that task a Herculean task. He wanted to do a lot of things with her, but he knew that after everything happened that day, they needed to talk first. However, the rational part of his brain lose the battle once Sharpay began to play with the hem of her own shirt, lifting it a little and showing him the soft skin of her stomach with a smirk drew in her face, all in a so tempting way.

"Baby…" His voice was raspy, strangled. You could say it was being difficult for him to ignore everything she was doing and talk about what they had to talk about. Sharpay left the hem of her shirt and replaced her hands on his abs. This time, however, she didn't think twice and began to move up her hands until she reached his pecks. Playing with his nipples with her fingers, she lowered her body and began to suck on his neck.

Zeke's eyes rolled to his back, and began to moan her name in a strangled with passion voice. Sharpay was enjoying have the control that time. "Do you like that?" Sharpay asked him with the sexiest voice she could use, her mouth inches apart from his ear.

"Fuck…" Another moan escape from Zeke, and she tugged his ear with her teeth. "Shar…"

Sharpay realized he was off, so she took advantage of that. Grabbing the hem of his shirt again, she discarded the item and threw it to the floor, taking off her own shirt after that. Then, she lowered her body on his, a moan escaping from her mouth because of the contact of their hot and warm skins. Her moan made Zeke to grab her waist and suddenly her back was on the mattress, her mouth covered by his, and his shaft pocking into her tight.

She didn't hesitate; lowering her hands until she found his belt, she worked there trying to discard his pants. Zeke was too much turned on to realize what she was doing. His teeth and tongue working miracles around her throat and jaw, until he found a special spot. Sucking, licking and nipping, he continued working there until a purple mark was beginning to form.

In a sudden movement, Sharpay rolled both bodies, and lifting her upper body, she took off his pants and boxers in a one swift movement, only to discover his huge black shaft pocking proudly into the air. She had her eyes fixed on it, amazed by how big he was, in a way Zeke thought was the most erotical possible way. Placing her hand in the base of his penis, she lowered her head and began to lap it with her tongue, engulfing him into her mouth once all his shaft was wet and covered by her saliva.

Zeke's hands were in her head, guiding her movements. Sharpay moved her right hand to help herself to accomplish her goal. She wanted to make Zeke cum, and she wasn't planning to stop until a warm white substance was into her mouth. Though Zeke tried to not thrust into her mouth, the truth was that the movements her tongue and lips were doing made impossible for him to control his body. He began to fuck her mouth, grabbing a pillow to cover his face trying to shush his groans and moans.

He was close, and he didn't know if she wanted for him to cum into her mouth or not. "Almost there…" And Sharpay sped up her movements. "Shar…" He was panting hard, "let me…let…"

Sharpay knew what he wanted to say, but she wanted to taste him. "Let it go babe…"

With two more thrusts Zeke reached his climax. If not for the pillow he was biting, Sharpay parents would be in her room by now because of the way he had screamed their daughter's name. Sharpay welcomed and swallowed everything his body gave her, licking clean his shaft, ending her task with a pop once she retrieved it from her mouth, but not before she planted a kiss on his tip.

Zeke's body collapsed onto the pillows, his chest moving faster, panting, and his hands at his sides in a defeated way, exhausted. It'd been the best blowjob someone had done to him. Opening his eyes once his breath was more or less normal, he grabbed her head and kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth, didn't waiting for her to open it. Sharpay welcomed her fervour, and kissed him back with the same amount of it.

In a breath Zeke rolled them over, and hovering her body with his, he rubbed their noses together. "That's been amazing…" He said between breaths, still panting a little and lowering his head to plant sweet pecks around her face.

Sharpay smiled; she also had enjoyed what she just had done. "I am glad…" Her arms were around his neck in a relaxed way.

He caressed her face with his eyes, and his nose continued rubbing hers while peppering sweet and soft kisses around her face. He grabbed one lock of her hair and began to play with it, an action which gave him an idea. Sharpay had a very long blonde hair, and he used that in his benefit: he lifted his head a little and began to caress all her face with her own hair, making Sharpay to close her eyes and sigh in content.

Once he thought she was distracted enough, he placed his lips on her breasts, sucking a little on her nipples through her bra. That made Sharpay to gasp and arch her back, a move which let him to unclasp her bra, playing with her nipples with his tongue without hesitation when her breasts were free. The warmness Sharpay had been feeling rebuilt, and then were her moans the only thing you could heard.

He continued his travel tugging at her piercing with his teeth. "That thing is fucking sexy…" He whispered before he put his tongue into her navel sucking on it.

Her body was wriggling under his, and her hands were entangled with his hair. "Oh yeah…"

Zeke reached her waist, unbuttoning her jeans and tugging them off of her long legs. "You are so fucking hot…" His mouth inches apart from her skin, his breath making her shiver in pleasure.

He caressed first her right leg, from her toes to almost her hot center but without touch it. Then, he went to her other leg, and once he reached her core again, this time he planted a kiss there. Placing two fingers in each side of her tong, he locked eyes with her, as if asking permission. Sharpay nodded her head vigorously, her body burning with desire, so he took off the item and threw it to his side.

Having a hold in each of her legs, he put them on his shoulders, blowing then hot air into her core, making Sharpay moan again. He alterned hot and cold air, and when he could see some white precum there, he licked it clean before he plunged his warm tongue, thrusting it in and out, while his hands were busy playing with her round breasts and pecked nipples.

He lowered his right hand, and while his tongue was rubbing her clitoris, he introduced one of his fingers into her core. Sharpay had to grab a pillow to muffle her moans, but her lower body didn't think about her parents being downstais, because involuntary, her hips began to thrust themselves into his mouth. "I am almost there…" She panted.

Zeke wanted to give her a hell of orgasm, so he introduced two more fingers into her and sped up his movements. She was close, he sense it, and he lifted his head from her pussy, placing one of his forearms on the mattress supporting his weight, focusing more in his hand's movements. "Faster…harder…"

He obliged, and then a muffled scream of his name abandoned her mouth. Sharpay's body collapsed onto the mattress, her chest moving up and down super fast. She closed her eyes, her body still trembling with the power of her orgasm.

Zeke withdrew his hand from her now red core, and collapsed beside Sharpay. He turned his body to face hers, and supporting his head with his hand, he caressed her face with sweetness, making her to open her eyes and turn her own face to him. "Are you okay?"

Sharpay didn't answer right away, she couldn't talk yet, so she nodded her head giving him a small smile, which he answered with another from him and a sweet peck. "We should get dressed. I suppose your parents will come here to check on you…"

Taking a deep breath, both teens lifted their bodies into a sitting position. Zeke turned to his left to grab his clothes, but a warm hand in his forearm stopped him. Turning his body to look at her, he saw two tears running down her cheeks, but before he could reach to erase them, Sharpay's quivering voice stopped him. "Thank you…"

He didn't say anything; he only engulfed her shaking and tiny frame with his strong body, and simply held her.

After some minutes, our couple separated, and with a sweet peck, they stood up and got dressed again, resuming their position on her bed, but not before erasing all the evidences of their foreplay. Both Zeke and Sharpay had one of their hands under her pillow, and he reached to intertwine their fingers while talking about anything and everything.

They knew they had to talk. They knew they had huge problems which they had to take care of. They knew everything was messed up. But they also knew that, at that moment, only they were who mattered for each other. The rest could, and had to, wait.

**A/N2: I am sorry if that scene has disappointed you all, though I hope not. Remember that story is rated M for a reason; I told you before that kind of scenes will appear from time to time…though I can't say if I've done a good job with the scene of this chapter or not, so I'd like to know your opinion about it! (and of course, about if you like or not how the story is going, how you like it so far, advises…I don't know, but I do know that constructive criticism is always welcomed) :) **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey! ****SORRY. I know I told you that update would take place during the weekend, but my laptop broke and until today I haven't had it arranged. But now everything is okay ;) so here I am again. I hope you'll like that chapter…and that it will download your fury at me for my delay in updating…hehehe!!! :) Thanks for those of you who have reviewed; as always, you made my day with them!!**

**Here goes chapter 32. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Robert and Ana were sitting in their living room watching the TV when a loud BAM echoed around the house. Turning their bodies to look each other, they heard someone sniffing. Interchanging a worried look, Ana lifted her body from the sofa and walked to the hall.

"Gabi, is that you?"

Gabriella turned her body trying to hide her tears and tried to recompose herself before speak. "Yeah, it's me."

"Are you okay sweetie?" Ana's soft voice was nearer each time, and Gabriella began to panic.

"Yeah!" And grabbing her bag she ran to the stairs to go to her room. "I've homework to do. Bye!"

Robert had seen the scene and sensed something wasn't right. "Not so fast young lady, come here!"

Gabriella was in the middle of the stairs and knew right away she had to face her parents. However, her body was too tired to keep up with another fight, her tears hadn't stop and she had a headache because of the tension she was in. "What?" She asked in a low voice never turning her face to look at them.

Robert and Ana interchanged a look. "Gabriella, turn around." His father's severe voice gave her the hint she needed to know that she was in trouble if she didn't obey his father's request, so she turned her body and lifted her head to look into her parents' worried eyes.

Ana gasped once she saw her daughter's face. "What happened?" She asked running up the stairs till she was beside Gabriella.

"Nothing." The girl answered. "I am going to my room." And she ran up the stairs again stopping only when she reached her room, slamming the door behind her. Collapsing on her bed, the sobs she had been fighting in front of her parents escaped from her body without control, so she grabbed the blanket and covered her shaky frame turning off the lights.

"Robert, what do you think is wrong with her?" Ana asked her husband worried.

Robert placed one of his arms around her shoulders. "I don't know…" And after planted a kiss on her temple, he continued, "Maybe we should go check on her…"

Once the couple arrived in front of Gabriella's room they heard their daughter's sobs. Knocking the door, they waited for an answer from Gabriella but it came nothing.

Knocking again, Ana tried again. "Gabi baby, open the door…"

This time they did receive an answer, though it was not the answer they were waiting for. "GO AWAY!"

Sensing their daughter's distress, Robert grabbed Ana's arm and pulled her with him to the living room. Noting her reluctance, he talked in a whisper. "Let her be…" He said rubbing her arm, "Clearly she doesn't want us with her now…we'll go back later again, ok?"

Ana nodded though the worry in her face didn't vanished. "Okay…"

Gabriella's parents went to the living room again, turning the volume of the television up, in order to give their daughter her space and blocking the sound of her sobs.

Fifteen minutes later, a quick knock in the door startled again the old couple. Robert went to the door and opened it. "Hi kid," Robert cleared his throat, "look, now it's not the best moment…" He said to their visitant.

"I know Robert." Troy said in a serious voice. "I know the girls have had a fight and Gabi has left Sharpay's house crying. I don't know what that was about, but they've asked me to come and check on her. How is she?"

Robert and Ana looked at him dumbfounded. The girls never had had a fight where one of them ended crying and alone. "A fight you say?"

Troy was standing there impatiently. He wanted to go with his baby girl, and he didn't have time to have a little talk with her parents. "Yeah, but I don't know the details yet…" He said trying to let them know that he wanted to know those details so better they could let him go, and of course that he didn't have anything more to say to them.

"Gabi has kicked us out of her room." Robert said embracing his wife again once he saw the worried look on her face. "I don't know if she will receive you or not. But don't pressure her, if she doesn't want to see you, you will respect her decision."

Troy only nodded fed up with that talk. "Can I go up then?"

Ana and Robert leaded the way to Gabriella's room. Once the three of them were in front of her door, Troy knocked it. "GO AWAY MOM! I don't want to see anybody!"

Gabriella's voice had cracked in the end of her words, so Troy, turning his body to look at his girlfriend's parents with an alarmed face, waited for their signal to go ahead. Almost instantly, Robert nodded his head.

Taking a deep breath, the boy opened the door quietly. "Not even me?"

Once Gabriella's brain registered that voice, she lifted her head from the pillow and stood there looking at her personal angel's face. "Troy…" She said in a disbelieving tone.

Troy turned around to close the door after receive a nod from Robert. He took a deep breath trying to recompose himself. He hated to see her cry, it broke his heart, and he knew he had to be strong for her at the moment. Turning around again to face her, it was as if a knife had been stabbed in his heart. Her red and wet cheeks, her puffed eyes, the sadness written all over her face…

"Baby…" His own voice cracked incapable of talk in a normal way.

Gabriella didn't need anything more. Sprinting to her boyfriend's body, she threw her arms around his neck and jumped encircling his waist with her legs, pressing herself into him. Troy welcomed her tightening his own arms once her sobs began again.

He closed his eyes and used one of his hands to rub her back in a soothing way while the other was at her lower back, pressing her frame more into him. His natural instincts kicked in, and he pulled up Gabriella's body and walked to the bed, where he lowered her. Gabriella's legs gave away and fell to the mattress, but her body didn't fall because Gabriella was still with her arms around Troy's neck.

"Baby…" He whispered while never stopping his caresses on her back. "Come on…"

Gabriella registered his words, but she needed him, and she didn't want for him to have an opportunity to run away from her. "I can't…"

Troy tried to sit on her bed with the sobbing girl still in his arms. Lowering himself on the pillows, he grabbed her by the waist and placed her body beside him, though Gabriella had other ideas so she put her torso on his and hided her head in the crock of his neck. Knowing she wasn't able to talk, he let her be, rubbing her back with one of his arms while the other caressed her long hair, always whispering soothing words into her ear.

Gabriella was thankful that Troy was at her side. When she left Sharpay's house, the only thing she wanted was to call him and ask him to come to her house. However, she hadn't done anything of the sorts because she didn't want to give him an excuse to leave her. She didn't want to be a clingy girlfriend always needing her boyfriend, she didn't want for him to think about her as a hideous and bleak person…and she was doing a good job, though she knew it wouldn't be too long before she would grabbed her phone to call him if he hadn't appeared at her house.

She tightened her arms around him once she realized he was actually there, an action which confused Troy, who tightened his arms around her nonetheless. "Babe…" He tried again wanting nothing more than to see her face.

Gabriella also wanted to see his, so very carefully and slowly, she lifted her head from its place in his neck. Once Troy noticed her movements, he stilled his hands in her back, but he had to use one of them to caress her cheek once her face was at sight. Gabriella had desperation written in her face, and he couldn't understand what could have happened for her to fight with her sisters in such a strong and brutal way. "What happened?" He whispered rubbing her face and hoping his question wouldn't mean another round of sobs.

Gabriella lowered her face. What would he think about everything? Would he laugh at her? Would he understand her? Would he leave her? No, she was stupid for think that way. He would never be such cruel with her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes letting this positive thoughts embrace her brain in order to be able to talk to him.

Opening them, she was momentarily dumbfounded once she saw Troy's eyes. His worries for her were there; his sadness for here was there; his care for her was there; and there was a new emotion too, an emotion for which Gabriella didn't have a name. "I…I…" Her voice began to tremble, and he began to rub her back again, in order to calm her. She gave him a small smile as a thanks and took a deep breath. "I've had a fight with the girls…"

Troy nodded his head. "I know…"

That stunned Gabriella. She hadn't called him, she was sure about that, but then, how was that possible? Seeing her surprised expression, he smiled a little, though that smile didn't reach his eyes. "Taylor has texted me once you've left Shar's house. But…" He wanted to ask her why hadn't been her who had told him about the fight, but he didn't know how to phrase it properly.

Gabriella was looking at his face, trying to read the reason behind his hesitation. "But what?" She was afraid of his answer, but seeing him in pain was enough to make her swallow all her worries for herself.

"How come I've known about that fight by a person who is not you?" He said whispering, the pain that fact had made him feel very clear in his voice.

Gabriella understood right away his question, and though the situation was far from good, she felt relieved. Relieved because he didn't think of her as a clingy girlfriend; relieved because he wanted for her to go to him if she needed him; relieved because her worries had been unnecessary. "I am sorry." She whispered leaning down to kiss his lips sweetly.

Troy sighed and tightened his arms around his girlfriend's body. He needed to know what had made her girlfriend to be that bad; he was up for everything after that. But the truth was all he needed at the moment. "What happened baby?"

Gabriella stiffened. Her mind was running wild: to tell him the truth or to hide it like she did with her friends. Sensing her doubts, Troy leaned up and rubbed her nose with his and kissed her jaw sweetly. "Please…"

Gabriella looked into his eyes trying to find anything which clued her about what she should do. She saw nothing but concern so, hiding her face again in the crock of his neck, she spoke with a quivering voice. "I am afraid…"

"Afraid of that?" Troy was bewildered. He couldn't think of a thing for her to be afraid, unless Jimmy and his friends had done anything more to her. "Has someone hurt you?"

Gabriella shook her head and Troy breathed a sigh of relief. At least no one had harmed her more than she already was. "Then what?"

"You'll laugh…" Gabriella said in an even lower voice.

Troy couldn't help but wide his eyes at her assumption. "I'll laugh?" He asked lifting her head from his neck, "Over something that has hurt you? I don't think so." He concluded grabbing a piece of her hair and playing with it between his fingers. "Come on baby, trust me."

Gabriella sighed. She knew she had no way out but telling him the truth. "Maybe it'd be better if I start from the beginning."

"Probably," He said moving her body so she could lie down beside him instead than on him. "But only explain me what you want me to know. Don't feel pressured, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and explained him everything that was in her mind. Once she ended, it was as if a huge rock had been lifted of her chest. She reached to intertwine her fingers with his. "And that's what has happened…" Her eyes lowered again.

Troy used two of his fingers to lift her chin. "Now can you explain me why you don't like the costumes the others have thought?"

"No." She curled more into his chest afraid to see his reaction and her body gave her away once it began to shake.

Troy sighed. He knew Gabriella was hiding the real reason of her outburst from him and from her friends, and he couldn't understand that. He put both his arms around her body and lowering his head he began to sing quietly a lullaby his grandmother used to sing to him when he was a baby.

Gabriella was looking at him bewildered and amazed. She already knew Troy had a great voice, but that moment was special. They were alone, together, mere inches apart, and he was singing for her, only her; that though brought some fresh tears to her eyes, but Troy this time didn't panic because he understood those tears. He was feeling like crying too, but for completely different reasons, or so he thought.

She placed her head on his chest, just in the spot where she knew his heart was and closed her eyes in contentment. Once the lullaby ended, neither of them spoke for a moment; they didn't know how to put into words what they were feeling. However, Gabriella was the first to speak, saying the first words which came to her mind without actually think about what she was saying. "I love you." She whispered with a trembling voice always keeping her eyes closed.

Troy dropped his arms from around her body because of the shock, an action which made Gabriella realize about what she just had said. Sensing his body stilled, Gabriella didn't dare to lift her head to look at him. Closing her eyes shut strongly, panic began to run through her own body making her shiver. She was sure he would leave her house and her life as fast as her heart was beating at the moment. However, none of the things she feared happened. Troy was still under her, frozen, as still as a statue.

Troy was having a hard time trying to understand her words. Of course he was the happiest man alive. She felt the same way! However, he couldn't move his body. He had never think of Gabriella feeling the same he felt, he didn't think of the possibility of his feelings having an equal response from her, but the emotion running wildly through his mind because of her words was something amazing.

Gabriella was clearly shaking. Silent tears were running down her cheeks, but she couldn't lift her head. She was so afraid to see his reaction, than she preferred to enjoy her lasts moments with him listening his heartbeat, silent, feeling his perfect strong body closer to hers, though in the end she was sure she would leave her.

Once Troy realized he hadn't said anything after her declaration, that his arms were stilled on the mattress, that Gabriella's body was shaking and that something was damping his shirt, he realized she was thinking the worst. Carefully, he moved his arms and pulled Gabriella more into his chest, tightening his arms around her. That action startled Gabriella, but she welcomed it pressing herself more into him. "I love you too."

His words had been a whisper too, and Gabriella wasn't sure if she had heard them correctly. Lifting her head from the crock of his neck, she locked her eyes with his trying to read his face. "What?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Troy moved his hands. Placing both in each side of her face, he looked intently at her eyes, trying to convince her of his words. "I love you too."

Gabriella couldn't speak. "You…you…you do?" She stuttered while rubbing his cheek with her soft hand.

Troy, incapable of speak, only nodded his head. Gabriella stood there, not knowing what more she had to say, so she acted the way her body asked her to ask. Leaning down, she put her lips on Troy's, caressing them with sweetness. Troy welcomed her gesture tangling one of his hands with her hair, pressing her face closer to his.

With a sudden movement, Troy had Gabriella's back on the mattress, and he was hovering her body never breaking the kiss. When the need of air was too much, but always keeping his lips mere inches apart from hers, he spoke. "I've been for a while."

With that said, the emotions Gabriella had inside exploded. Tightening her arms around his neck, she hugged Troy with all the force she had, silently sobbing because of the relief she was feeling. Troy also tightened his arms, and the couple remained hugging each other for a moment. Troy was whispering soothing words into her ear, and lowering himself on the mattress, so he could lie on his side, he pulled Gabriella with him and began to rub her back.

Minutes passed by, and neither of them moved. "Baby?" Troy whispered.

Gabriella leaned away from his neck and with a watering smile she looked at him rediscovering his face. "I love you." She hadn't thought about that before, but when she had said those three words for the first time, she had realized of how true they were. It felt good to be able to say it aloud, knowing he felt the same way, knowing she wasn't making a fool of herself, knowing that, for the first time, a boy was in love with her.

Troy gave her a wide smile. "As I love you." And he leaned it again to reunite their lips. This time, however, he couldn't help but need to taste her sweetness too, so he rubbed her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance, which Gabriella allowed almost instantly. Their tongues began their perfect dance, rubbing together, savouring each other.

The kiss ended sweetly. With three little pecks, and rubbing their noses together, he pecked her lips one last time and pulled away. Caressing her face, he couldn't help but repeat the three words which had opened the heaven for them. "I love you so much."

Sighing in contentment, Gabriella put her body closer to his. Both were enjoying their own little moment, but both were aware they had to talk. Gabriella hoped Troy would forget the reason for him being in her house, so she preferred to be silent. Troy, however, had another idea. "Baby," He began tentatively, "what's up with the costumes?"

Gabriella closed her eyes, but she sighed in a defeated way. She knew she had to talk with him about that, but that didn't mean she had to see his face, so she left her head in the crock of his neck. "I don't like them…"

"I know that," Troy said, "but I want to know why. Come on baby, please…"

"They are too revealing." Her muffled words came from his neck, and he couldn't know if he had heard them okay or not.

"Too revealing?" Troy said using his hand to move her head, "What do you mean?"

Sighed, Gabriella let out a breath. "Maybe this is silly, but…"

Noting her hesitation, he rubbed their noses together again. "But what?"

"Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi have great bodies, so they don't mind to show them…but…mine is different…" Her last words had been a mere whisper and he looked at her bewildered.

"You lost me." Troy could guess where the problem was, but he wanted for her to admit aloud, and he wasn't planning on to make things easy for her. She needed to admit her problems aloud so they could fight against them together.

"I don't want the school to know how hideous my body is!" Gabriella hided her head again, pressing it into his chest.

Troy sighed. That was what he was fearing, but he hoped he had been wrong. "Babe, look at me." He said pulling her head away from his body. Once he could see her eyes, he talked into them. "You are not hideous. You are gorgeous."

Gabriella began to shake her head and just she opened her mouth and was about to protest, he cut her. "You are. For me you are perfect the way you are baby, I swear. And I'll be glad and proud to show how amazing my girlfriend is to the others." Gabriella shook her head again but he didn't give her enough time to protest. "You are going to wear that costume, and you are going to be proud of you as I am, you are going to be amazing on stage dancing the amazing way you know, you are going to sing the perfect way you know, and you are going to enjoy the performance because you won't be alone, you'll have me just by your side, you'll have your friends too, and you'll have all the school looking in awe at you, realizing how idiots they have been bullying you four when you are probably the best people out there."

After his little speech, Gabriella couldn't think straight. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am." Troy said caressing her face, "You don't have to be worried about that baby, really! And though some people would think you are ugly, those people are morons who don't know what life is about. You only have to care about what people who know the real you think, and those people think you are gorgeous the way you are."

"I am glad you think that way, I really am but…" Gabriella began hesitantly, "I don't want to feel so exposed. I am not that person, and I won't be that person in 5 months. People now mock me because I don't follow the school's rules, do you really think I want to give them more reasons to make fun of me?"

Troy groaned. "Gabriella," He tried to put the most serious voice he had, "your body is gorgeous, and if people don't think that way, then you have to ignore them. Of course I want for you to feel comfortable while being onstage, but I want you to know that no one is actually perfect. Of course I think you are perfect, but not everyone will think the same way I do. You have to accept that not everybody will like you babe, it's sad…but that what's real world is about. That doesn't mean you have to feel bad or without self confidence…" Troy squeezed her body, "that only means that it'll be people who will love you and it'll be people who will hate you. And what? Your family, friends…and me, love you with all our heart. It's not that enough?" He asked her playfully trying to show her his point.

Gabriella blushed and couldn't help but think how lucky she was to love, and be loved, by someone like Troy. Though his words were calming her, her panic hadn't been erased yet. "But you know I've never worn something revealing in the school Troy! It's embarrassing!" She whined.

Troy had to laugh. "Baby, you are going to wear clothes…it's not as if you had to be on stage nude! Plus, it's only a costume which you'll wear 5 minutes at the most! No one is going to think badly about you because it's a costume baby, they aren't your real clothes, and people will know that just they see the dress, hear the song and see the dance."

"I hate it when you are right." She muttered. "But I don't feel ready to wear that on stage…"

"We'll work on it, okay?" Troy proposed.

Gabriella said nothing but sighed from her place into his chest. Troy didn't pres her; he knew she wasn't ready for that, and he hoped he would be enough to help her through that. Continually rubbing her back and peppering kisses in wherever place he could reach, he tightened his arms around her frame once he noticed how two little arms were pressing a warm body more into his. "Thank you…"

Troy had to smile; moving his arms to put his hands in her face, he talked into her eyes. "Thank YOU for loving me the way you do."

Gabriella gave him a smile of her own and pecked his lips with the sweetest caress of hers.

Neither of them added anything more. Not that more words were needed there, because both knew at once what the other thought. They knew they had to talk with their friends and explain them the truth, they knew the school would be difficult…but they simply didn't care: they were together, in each other arms, and at that moment, that was the only thing that mattered.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks for those of you who have reviewed. It still means a lot and more if you are still telling me you like the story. Really, that's the most important thing to me; to know you are enjoying what I am writing is something wonderful, so thanks!!! **

**Only one thing, I've skipped 2 months in the story. I've done that because the story is coming to an end, and I want the last chapter to be the chapter were our gang is going to perform their project, so…well, that :) Plus, I don't want to write 10 chapters more but explaining nothing if I can skip some time so you can read something more exciting…right? ;) **

**Anyway, like I was saying, I've skipped 2 months, but relax. In that chapter you'll see a lot of italics. Those are what go JUST after the last chapter, ok? They are flashbacks so you can understand what happened then, but still being two months after that. I hope I am making sense with that… :S**

**Here is chapter 33. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Are you sure Troy?" Gabriella's scared voice broke through his concentration while driving going to the school._

_Troy turned his face one second to look at his girlfiend's. "Of course I am," and putting his hand on her tight, he squeezed her knee a little, "trust me in this okay? You'll be fine, and you'll feel better once they know too."_

_Gabriella gave him a small smile but grabbed the hand which where on her knee and intertwined her fingers with his. Sensing her distress, Troy squeezed her fingers and lifted their intertwined hands to plant a kiss on hers. Gabriella sighed and rested her head on the headrest, closing her eyes trying to easy her nerves. "Thank you." _

"_You're welcome." Troy said planting another kiss on her hand, silencing himself after that trying to not make Gabriella more nervous than she already was._

_After her breakdown from the previous day, they'd talked a lot. He tried to convince her to talk with her friends about which was her problem. He knew Gabriella was afraid to admit it aloud to them, but he knew they could and would help her. Plus, he respected their friendship so much to let a misunderstanding break what they'd built over the years. In the end, he could convince Gabriella, but he knew she wasn't sure about what she was about to do. _

_He had been in Gabriella's till she fell asleep in his arms. Luckily for him, Ana and Robert had been okay with that, both afraid of another breakdown from their daughter, because he would have been incapable to leave his girl so broken. Plus, it was not as if Gabriella would have let him go, because she was clinging on him for dear life. After their interchange of "I love you", he hadn't wanted to leave her; he wanted to embrace her little body in his arms, he wanted to kiss her until their lungs burn, he wanted to caress her soft skin making her body tremble, he wanted to loose himself into her eyes…he only wanted to enjoy the new feeling and bond between them, and luck had been in his side because those were Gabriella's desires exactly. _

_Both teens had come downstairs hand in hand after a little while hugging and kissing each other sweetly; that simple act, had meant for Troy to try everything trying to convince her; he knew her parents were dead worried, and he knew they would take it easy on her with him there, and also if they saw her in a way better state than the state they'd found her once Robert and Ana had gone to her room with him. _

_Once the couple had come downstairs, they'd found Gabriella's parents cuddled together on the sofa, both with worried faces. Once Ana heard them coming dawn, she had stood up from the sofa and had run to Gabi's side. "Are you okay baby?"_

_Gabriella pushed herself into Troy's chest. She didn't want to explain her parents which her problem was, and though Troy wasn't agree with that, he had promised he wouldn't say anything. However, that didn't mean her mother wouldn't try to know the truth. Troy nodded his head and lifting one of his arms which were placed on Gabi's back, he put in on his own lips, trying to hint Gabriella's parents about the inconvenience of the talk they wanted to have. Gabriella's parents nodded and he sighed putting his arm on Gabi's back again. _

_Never letting go of Gabriella's body, Troy cleared his throat. "Baby," he said squeezing her shoulders a little, "I should go home now. It's late…"_

_Gabriella's __arms tightened around his torso once she heard him. "No…" her muffled voice was almost a beg, "Stay please." _

_Troy looked up to Gabi's parents who understood at once Gabriella was better yeah, but she wasn't okay yet. Ana tried to light the mood. "Troy," She cleared her throat, "do you want to stay for dinner? I call your mum, okay?" _

"_Of course." And lowering her voice to talk into his girlfriend's ear he continued, "What do you think about it?"_

_Slowly, Gabriella lifted her head and realized her parents weren't with them anymore. "I think," She leaned up and planted a peck on his lips, "that's a perfect plan." _

"_Ok then," He said rubbing her arms with his hands, "it's settled then. Shall we go help your mother?"_

_Gabriella giggled, making him smile, and nodded. "Let's go!" She said while grabbing his hand and pulling Troy with her in the kitchen's direction._

_The dinner went smoothly. Robert and Ana didn't push Gabriella having in mind Troy's signal, so they talked about everything and anything, but always avoiding topics like school, the girls…and once the dinner ended, Troy and Gabriella kicked her parents out of the kitchen to clean the table and do the dishes while talking and joking a little with the foam of the soap. _

_Robert and Ana were listening their daughter's giggles from the living room and they couldn't be gladder. They knew Troy was a great boy, and they knew that with him, Gabriella would be always safe and protected._

_Once the kitchen was done, Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand to the living room again. Once there, Robert gave them a smile. "Everything done kids?"_

_Gabriella was about to talk, but a yawn cut her, making the people around her to laugh. Troy let go of her hand to place one of his arms around her shoulders. "Are you tired baby?"_

_Gabriella leaned into him and sighed, nodding her head. Troy lowered his face and kissed Gabriella's forehead. "That's my cue then." _

"_Can you stay a little more please?" Gabriella pleaded widening her eyes and begging with them._

_Troy didn't know what to answer. Of course he wanted nothing more than answer with an "of course", but he knew that was a decision which wasn't up to him but Gabriella's parents. Looking at them, Robert nodded once, giving him the permission to stay a little more, and then smiled. _

_Troy returned the smile and grabbing Gabriella's legs, she put the girl on his shoulder. "Say goodnight then!" _

_Gabriella squalled and began to pat his back. "Troy!" She exclaimed between giggles, "Put me down right this instant!"_

"_Can't do babe." He continued carrying her ignoring her pats and her screams. _

_Meanwhile, her parents were laughing, happy to see their daughter was more like her usual self again. "Night Gabi!" Ana exclaimed, shaking her head at the couple's behaviour. _

_Once Troy arrived to Gabriella's bedroom, he put the girl slowly on her feet again, grinning when she glared at him. "Go change," He said kissing her lips sweetly, "I'll be here."_

_Gabriella wasn't sure yet. "Promise?" _

_Her petite voice melted his heart. "On my life." _

_Happy with his answer, Gabriella went to her closet to grab her things, going to her bathroom to change. Troy, in the meantime, pulled apart the quilt and the sheets of the right side of her bed, knowing Gabriella preferred that side, lying in the left side waiting for Gabriella to return._

_Looking to the window thinking a little about everything happened that day, he didn't hear Gabriella returning from the bathroom. Gabriella stopped in the doorway, looking her boyfriend intently.__ She noticed his lost look directed to the window, and sighed inwardly. She knew she was the luckiest girl in the world, and she couldn't help but wonder why he had chose her from all the other girls. She looked at herself and the only thing she saw was a normal girl, nothing special, but still Troy made her feel like the prettiest, special, amazing girl in the world. "Hey…" She said quietly trying to not disturb him._

_Troy turned his face and smiled at her sweetly. "Come here…"_

_Gabriella obliged and went to the bed, letting him to put his arms around her body, pressing her face into his torso, turning once to kiss his chest. Troy never stopped his sweet caresses along her arm. The pleasure that action brought her made her shiver, and Troy noticed that. "Are you cold?"_

"_No." Gabriella sighed in contentment, "I am perfect."_

_Troy lifted her head and smiled at her. "Go to sleep babe," He leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly, "I love you. So, so much."_

_His words had been merely a whisper; like always, it was as if a bubble was surrounding them. Gabriella returned the kiss. "I love you too."_

_In less than 10 minutes, Gabriella's breathing was softer, and Troy looked down to see her eyelids closed, a little smile drawn in her face and one of her hands placed on his chest. With careful, he stood up, and covering her body with the quilt, he leaned down and whispered into her hair. "Sweet dreams baby. I love you." Kissing her forehead one last time, he got out of Gabi's bedroom trying to be noiseless. _

_Once downstairs, he found Robert and Ana who were watching the TV. "Gabi's sleeping."_

_The couple turned their faces from the screen and looked at their daughter's boyfriend. Robert was the one to speak. "Thank you Troy." _

_Troy smiled at them. "Cut her some slack, she'll come around once she is ready. But don't worry, I'll be looking after her."_

"_We know." That time, Ana was who spoke. "We trust you, but please, come to us if things get worse again."_

"_Will do." Troy nodded, "I am sure Gabi will talk with you once she is ready; things are a little crazy in the school at the moment, and with the project and everything…well, I think she has put too much on her back and a little argument with Sharpay has blown the situation wildly out of proportion."_

_Robert smiled. "I know you care for her, son. I am sure they'll arrange it; those girls don't know how to live without each other."_

"_I know," Troy said while leaning down to shake his hand with Robert and to kiss sweetly Ana's cheek, "goodnight guys."_

"_Bye Troy."_

* * *

"Gabi!" Sharpay exclaimed shaking a little the girl's body.

The girls were in the school's gym rehearsing the dance for the project while the boys were outside playing some basketball taking advantage of the good weather and their free period.

Gabriella woke up from her daydreaming state. "What?"

"Finally!" Sharpay couldn't help but laugh. "And the sleeping beauty is awake! Thinking about two months ago?" She smirked at Gabriella, whose cheeks turned bright red.

"Shut up!" Gabriella stuttered. "Let's get this done, come on, the bell is about to sound."

Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor laughed at Gabriella's antics, making Gabi's face to look redder than ever.

"Awww," Kelsi cooed, "is little Gabriella embarrassed?"

Gabriella was about to answer but a voice cut her. "Hey girls!"

Our girls turned their bodies to the direction the voice had come from, finding their boyfriends and Shawn and his team coming their way. Chad, Jason and Troy greeted their girlfriends with a peck on their lips being careful to not touch the girls too much because the game had been hard and they were all sweaty, but Zeke tried to hug Sharpay knowing how she hated he touched her all sweaty. "Zeke!" Sharpay screamed backing away, "Don't you dare! You are all sweaty…ewww!"

Zeke smirked. "Watch me." And with two strong steps he embraced the girl who squealed partly in disgust and partly in delight making the group laugh.

In the meantime, Tory had turned to Gabriella. "What were you talking about?"

Taylor and Kelsi heard him, and also turned to look at Gabriella. "Yeah Gabi," Taylor said winking at Kelsi, "what we were talking about?"

Gabriella's cheeks became red again and she groaned. Troy noticed that and looked at his girlfriend confused. "Are you blushing?" His voice surprised. "Now I want to know."

"Thanks Taylor…" Gabriella muttered.

"Anytime!" Taylor said while giggling.

Gabriella knew she could only tell the truth because her friends wouldn't let it go. "They were being mean." She added a little pout trying to gain Troy's sympathy.

Sharpay and Zeke were both reunited with the group again and heard Gabi's lasts words. Sharpay gasped. "Gabriella Montez," She said in the most serious voice she could muster though you could say she was about to explode in laugh, "we weren't being mean. We were only speaking a fact. If you dream being awake it's not our problem."

Troy interchanged a confused look with his friends. "What are you talking about?"

Gabriella groaned again hiding her face in Troy's chest. "Two months ago."

And he understood her.

_

* * *

_

_Troy had texted the guys once he arrived at his home, telling them to bring the girls a little sooner than what's usual to the school because the girls needed to talk, asking them to not say anything about that. All had answered with an "okay", so when Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school the next morning, they found all the group in the fountain waiting for them._

"_I can't do that." Gabriella whispered once Troy cut the engine._

"_Hey," Troy said putting two fingers under her chin to make girl look at him, "I won't be far, and you know you need to talk with them. Everything will be okay, don't worry."_

"_They are mad." Gabriella's voice sounded desperate. "They hate me, Troy; they won't want to talk with me."_

_Troy couldn't help but hug her. "If they hated you, they wouldn't have told me to come and find you baby. Everybody fights, but that doesn't mean people hate each other only for that. They'll understand you, and you'll feel better once they know what is happening with you."_

_Gabriella's eyes let out a few tears. She was worried, because she was thinking she had lost her sisters for good over a stupid fight which could have been avoided. Troy noticed something too fresh on his shoulder and lifted Gabriella's head. "Hey no…" He pleaded, "Baby please, don't cry…everything will be okay."_

"_How can you be sure about that?" She whispered afraid to talk aloud._

_Troy gave her an encouraging smile while letting his thumbs erase all the tears of her face. "Because I've known you all my life." And once she turned her face to divert her eyes from his blue pools, he grabbed her face again. "Gabi, you four are like sisters, and your friendship is one of a kind. I am 100% sure once you four talk everything will be normal again."_

_Gabriella hated to worry always him, and she could see that, though he was trying to put up a strong façade, each time she cried he suffered with her. Trying to ease his pain, she nodded. "Okay…" She whispered, "I can do that."_

"_Of course you can," Troy said hugging her again, "and I won't be far, okay? If you need moral support I'll be there."_

_Gabriella took a deep breath filling her nostrils with his scent and pulled apart. "Thanks," She said caressing his cheek, "I don't know what I'd done without you."_

_Troy turned his face to kiss the hand which was caressing him. "You don't, and won't, have to worry about that because I am here and I'll be until you order me away."_

_Gabriella smiled. "That won't happen, though…" She took a deep breath, "Can I have a hug to last me until you are with me again?"_

_Troy didn't answer and got out of the car. Planting himself in the passenger's door, he opened it and helped Gabriella, who was looking confused at her boyfriend. "What are you doing?"_

_She was met with silence, but also with two strong arms which encircled her waist and pressed her body into a strong and warm torso. "Hugging you properly." His words had been a whisper through her long curls, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and sighed contently._

"_Let's go." Troy said after a moment pulling apart and intertwining his fingers with hers. _

_Troy noticed her reluctance. Her steps were shorter and slower, but he didn't defeated. He continued walking as if nothing, pulling Gabriella's body with him. "Hey guys!" He greeted them once they arrived at the fountain._

"_Hey!" The group answered, the guys talking as normal as always, the girls a little awkwardly. _

_Troy turned his face to look at Gabriella who was with her eyes directed to the ground. Squeezing her hand a little, she lifted her head. The wet moisture was back in her eyes, but before he could do something about it, three gasps from Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay could be heard, making all the guys to turn to look at them, but before they could ask what had made the girls gasp, three bodies rushed past them, pushing Troy out of the way at the same time. _

"_Why are you crying Gabi?" Sharpay asked frantically almost crying, "Are you hurt?"_

_Gabriella was there dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. But the questions from her sisters never stopped. "Are you okay?", "What happened?", "Why are you crying?"_

_At that point all the girls had tears in their eyes: three because of the worry they were feeling and one because of fear. Troy noticed that and trying to pass through the girls to reach his girlfriend, he motioned his friends to do the same. "Girls calm down."_

"_Gabi baby." He said once he was beside her._

_Gabi registered Troy's voice and looked up at him but in a second, her sisters' voices arrived at her brain too, making her to ignore Troy and pushed herself in her friends' arms. Troy wasn't hurt by Gabi's actions, and realizing the girls were hugging each other, he turned to his friends who were looking the scene in front of them awestruck. "Let's go play some ball."_

_Chad, Jason and Zeke followed his lead without questions. They knew about the fight, and they knew Troy had gone to Gabi's after that, so they knew Troy knew what he was doing. _

_Taylor was the first one in recover herself. She turned to look at the boys and saw they were going to the basketball court situated outside the school, so she decided she and her friends should go there too. It was not Jimmy and his friends would have bothered them recently, but she preferred to be near the guys, just in case. "Girls," She said trying to gain the attention of her friends, "let's go there." She motioned the courtside and the girls saw the boys there, understanding their friend's words._

_Grabbing each other hands, the girls went to sit under a tree. Once there, they remained silent until Gabriella talked. "I am sorry, but…"_

"_No…" Sharpay said cutting Gabriella, "I am sorry. Yesterday I was a bitch."_

"_Let me finish, please." Gabriella whispered. "I need to explain you why I freaked out the way I did."_

_That silenced the other girls, and she took a deep breath and explained her thoughts, fears, feelings and emotions, emptying her heart, to her sisters._

"_Don't be silly," Sharpay said strongly once Gabriella ended, "you are one of the prettiest girls here, and you've a great body Gabi."_

_Gabriella couldn't look to Sharpay's face so she looked to the ground again. Taylor wasn't about to let her to close herself up again. "Shar is right." _

_That neither gained Gabi's attention who continued to look at the ground. _

_Kelsi remained silent. Maybe, she was the one who could understand Gabi the most because of her past experiences, and rubbing her arm, she spoke in a clear but firm voice. "Gabs," She began, "no one is perfect. Neither I am, neither Taylor and neither Sharpay. We all have good things and bad things. What is important is to know and accept them. You can't pretend to like everybody because that won't happen."_

_That caught Gabi's attention and she lifted her head listening Kelsi's wise words. _

"_No one is perfect Gabriella. And maybe you think our bodies are better or prettier than yours, but there would be people who will think the opposite. You have to be happy with yourself because you have people by your side who love you. Think about it that way: if you have true friends, a boyfriend, a family who love you to death…then that means you have good things. Those people know the real you, and simply value you because who you are, not because what kind of body you have." She ended with a smile on her face. "What has Troy said about that?"_

_Gabriella was looking at Kelsi in awe. "More or less the same you've said."_

"_Wise boy." Sharpay said winking at the girls who giggled with her. _

"_Really Gabi, you don't have to be afraid to be on stage. We will be right beside you, and the guys will be behind us. You won't be alone ever." Taylor said._

_Gabriella hesitated. Maybe her friends and Troy were right, but she still doubted about the costumes. "But the costumes…" Her words were a whisper, "Couldn't they be less revealing?"_

_Sharpay answered before any of her friends could open their mouths. "Look, we don't have to decide that now. We still have months to decide so don't worry about that, okay?" She understood Gabriella's reasons, and part of them was 100% truly believing in them, but Zeke had made her feel so special the day before, that she was surer about herself, and she knew they could help Gabi to feel better with herself. Of course that would mean to put Troy in too, but she knew that wouldn't be a problem._

"_Okay." Gabriella nodded. "And I am really sorry I've lied to you…"_

"_Hey," Kelsi said, "it's okay. We understand. We weren't the most understanding people either."_

"_I think we four are to blame." Sharpay said in a lighter tone, "So…everything is okay between us, then?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Absolutely."_

"_Of course."_

_Sharpay smiled. "Well then, I have to explain something…"_

_In a sudden, the other three girls threw questions at Sharpay who laughed out loud making the boys to stop their game and look over the girls. Once they saw they were laughing together, all four guys smiled. _

"_It seems they've arranged whatever happened between them." Jason said with satisfaction._

_Chad snorted. "Did you really doubt it? They are like that." And he crossed his fingers trying to show his point._

_Zeke and Troy laughed, and this last one spoke. "Well, I am glad. Yesterday was a mess seriously, I hadn't seen Gabi so broken before…"_

"_How so?" Zeke said, "What was the fight about?"_

_Troy cleared his throat. He knew Gabi wouldn't want for him to explain the truth to his friends, so he opted for a neutral answer. "You've to ask Gabi, it's personal."_

_The other boys nodded their heads totally understanding their friend, and then continued playing the two on two they were playing, laughing in delight each time one of the girls, or all the girls at once, giggled or laughed. That sound was music for their ears, and they were glad the girls were themselves again._

"_So that's what happened." Sharpay said blushing a little once she saw the eyes of her friends opened widely. _

"_Woah." Taylor said dumbstruck for a moment, though she recovered fast, "Did you enjoy it?"_

_Kelsi gasped. "Taylor!"_

"_What?" Taylor looked at her with a confused face. "Don't you dare tell me you are not intrigued about that!"_

"_Of course I am," Kelsi answered as if Sharpay wasn't in front of them hearing each one of their words, "but that doesn't mean I am going to ask so blatantly!"_

_Sharpay was giggling. "Girls!" She exclaimed cutting her friends, "Of course I enjoyed it. In fact, it was amazing…" Her daydreaming face was clearly an evidence of the truth of her words._

_Gabriella spoke then. "I have something to explain too…"_

_Kelsi gasped. "You too?"_

_Gabriella didn't understand her. "Me too what?" And then realization fell upon her head. "No! It has nothing to do with that!"_

_Kelsi nodded. "Okay, okay, sorry. You can continue."_

"_Well, yesterday…well, Troy came over, right? And well, we talked a lot and…" Gabriella cut herself short; she supposed Troy wouldn't be mad at her if her sisters knew about his feelings, but she didn't want to fail at him. Biting her lip, a nervous tic she had and her friends knew about, she turned her face to look at Troy._

"_Hey Gabi," Taylor said, "you talked a lot and then?"_

_Without pulling her face away from Troy, Gabriella continued. "He said he loves me and I said it back."_

_Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi screamed at top of their lungs very excited, and Gabriella looked at them. "Are you crazy or what?"_

"_How was it?"_

"_Which were his exact words?"_

"_Where were you?"_

"_That's super romantic!" Sharpay squealed again, "Details girl! We need to know everything!"_

_Gabriella was taken aback. Luckily, the boys heard the girls' screams and ran to where the girls were. "What's happening?" Chad asked placing himself near Taylor looking for any signs of harm in her body. "Are you all okay?"_

_The girls were embarrassed and all four of them blushed. Jason noticed that and groaned. "If you are excited, there is no need to scream like you were being killed you know?" Still panting, he took a sit beside Kelsi. "You have given us a heart attack."_

"_Sorry baby," Kelsi said between giggles, "but I'd say everyone could have said our screams weren't of fear but of excitement."_

_Zeke took a sit near Sharpay too, grabbing her hand intertwining their fingers together, always using his thumb to caress her soft skin. "Maybe, but who can blame us for getting worried if our girlfriends begin to scream like crazy women?"_

"_Are you implying anything with that sentence?" Sharpay asked Zeke with a glare, being in her drama queen mode but winking surreptitiously at her friends._

"_Of course not!" Zeke said knowing what meant Sharpay's glare. _

"_Thought so." She answered smirking before she and the other girls began to laugh letting the boys look a little dumbfounded._

_Troy was the only one who hadn't sit with the girls. He was watching Gabriella trying to decipher her features. He needed to know if she had talked with her friends or not, but he didn't want to ask her that in front of everybody. Gabriella, noticing someone looking at her turned her face and encountered the caring look of her boyfriend. "Come…" She told him patting the grasp beside her._

_Troy obliged, and lowering his face to hide it into her curls once he was sitting beside her, he whispered into her ear. "Have you told them?"_

_Sighing, Gabriella nodded, which earned a smile from Troy and a wink. "Good. Everything okay then?" _

"_Yes." Gabriella whispered with her lips inches apart from his. _

"_Perfect." And Troy leaned in to kiss Gabi's lips. Once the couple pulled away, he put one of his arms around her shoulders pulling her body into his, so her back was touching his chest._

_Gabriella let her head fell into his shoulder and she closed her eyes enjoying their moment, but reaching with her hand Troy's hand which was around her shoulders, intertwining their fingers together at the same time. _

_The group began to talk about anything and everything, happy that their life was normal again. _

* * *

"We should go to class." Chad said, "The bell is about to sound."

Gathering their things, the gang began to walk to the girls' next class. Once the girls were gathered around Kelsi's desk, they told the boys goodbye, but they didn't move, and continued acting as if nothing was wrong. The girls didn't pay attention to that; since two months ago, it seemed the boys had no hurry to go to their class, and that was fine with them.

However, the boys had their reasons to act this way. Since Mrs. Darbus told them Jimmy and his crew were the ones who had hurt their girls, they tried to leave the girls' classroom at the same time the teacher entered, so the football team couldn't do anything to them. Precisely, the girls' next class was one which they had with all the football team, and that made them uncomfortable and nervous, though they had been improving their acting skills, so the girls didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

From the other side of the classroom, Jimmy and Tamera, and both crews were glaring at the couples. Since two months ago, the girls hadn't been alone once. If not because of the boys, because Shawn and the swimming team or Mrs. Darbus. They wanted to do the next move, but that was being impossible. They always were protected, and they weren't as foolish as they should have been to attack them in front of the school's most popular group.

Jimmy was fuming. The party was suspended in the end because none of our gang was planning on to go there. Even Shawn, one of his longest friends, had ditched him, and now they were hardly talking. It was as if the school was being turned upside down. People weren't afraid of them and there were people who even dared to answer back at them.

The situation was being too much. That was their school, and the rules weren't being followed. "We have to do something."

Polishing her nails, Tamera lifted her head. "What? Because we've tried everything but nothing has resulted okay."

"We've to try harder." Jimmy hissed getting mad at the bimbo.

"I repeat: doing what?" Tamera stood up from her desk, "They are not alone anymore in the school, not only they are protected by their boyfriends but also by the other popular crew. Even random people watch for us as if they were looking after the girls too."

Jimmy groaned. "Well then, we have to think more; we've to do something because the only people following the rules in the school are us. Well, we and some random people who still are respecting our will…" He stopped mid sentence and began to smirk.

"What's that smirk for?" Roger, one of his friends asked.

Jimmy gave them a wicked smile. "Because I have a plan." And he motioned to them to gather closer to him.

Our boys were looking at Jimmy and his crew from the corner of their eyes trying to not glare at them giving away their knowledge, though that was being more difficult each day by. When they saw them all gathered together, and they heard Tamera's laugh, they knew something bad was in the oven. Looking for each other's eyes, they nodded once, agreeing mentally that a new talk was needed.

Mr. Blossom entered in the classroom at that moment, and our couples kissed in goodbye, the boys promising to be there once their class ended so they could go together to their cars.

While going to the gym, because they had P.E. next, our boys began to talk in whispers; their cold faces showing how bad their mood was at the moment. "They are planning something." Zeke hissed.

Jason grabbed his phone and sent a text message to Shawn, alerting him about the news. They'd been lucky Shawn had believed in their words when they told him who had beaten the girls. They knew Shawn and Jimmy had been friends since kindergarten, so they could guess how difficult and hard all that pretending was being. However, Shawn hadn't been able to act normal around Jimmy; he was too disgusted with his friend for him to act as if nothing was happening, and their friendship was a lot colder now. They were even talking, and though Shawn acted all cool about that in front of the gang, they knew better.

Everything was a mess. Only three months were remained to be out of the school for good, and they wanted to end their high school with a good memory, but it seemed Jimmy and Tamera had other ideas.

Well, they weren't planning on give up. If the bullies wanted to fight, a difficult fight they would find.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Like always, I've to say a big thank you to those of you who had reviewed, really. ****It means a lot to me, and your words keep my muse in place ;) no really, it's easier to write something knowing people who are reading are enjoying, if you know what I mean, so there: THANK YOU! This chapter is for you :)**

**On a side note, and directed to those of you who have that story in your story alert list, I want to make an announcement here: I am going to RE-POST the first 4 chapters. I only have changed some expressions or words which NOW I know are incorrect and I've phrased them in a better way. Nothing major, I swear, so the story is still the same. Also, I've shorted the paragraphs, so now the story is more alike altogether :) but really, there are NO changes about the story/the plot per se. I am saying you that because you'll receive 4 mails alerting about new chapters, but there won't be new chapters, ok? You can re-read them or you can delete those mails without even open them; that's up to you :D**

**Anyway, like I've told you, the story is coming to a close, so…well, it's time to close one of the "sub-stories"…I hope you'll like it, but well, constructive reviews are always welcomed in case you hate/dislike/strong dislike what I've planned…so feel free to share your thoughts with me.**

**Here is chapter 34. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_He was ignoring her blatantly. He wasn't even making eye contact. It was as if she didn't exist, as if she didn't was lying beside him._

"_Mark…" She tried to get his attention again. "Baby?"_

_Again she met silence. _

_She didn't understand what was happening; she only knew she had had one of the most important and incredible nights of her life, but seeing his attitude, now her emotions were all but good. She ignored what she had missed for him to be like that with her. She only knew she had woken up cuddled into his side, nude, and once she began to talk, she was met by cold and hard silence. She didn't have a clue about why he was acting like a jerk. Maybe he didn't enjoy himself? Her insecurities took the best of her._

"_I…I…am sorry." She stuttered not knowing which the right thing to say was._

_This time, however, she didn't meet silence. His head had flashed up just a second later her words had left her mouth. "Why the fuck are you apologizing for?"_

_His loud, harsh and cold tone hurt her more than anything he had done in the past. "I…you…" But what she could say? He was angry, he was ignoring her, and all of a sudden he was screaming at her. Nothing of that made sense._

"_You what?" He spitted burning her body with his eyes while standing up from her bed, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed all the same. "What are you going to say now?" His voice laced with sarcasm made her wince._

_Kelsi looked at him dumbfounded. "I am sorry." It was the best she could come up with. In truth, she didn't know what she was apologizing for, but she had never seen him so mad, so she assumed she was the one to blame. _

"_Mark," Kelsi said with a trembling voice, grabbing the sheets tightly around her, her self conscious part realizing he was dressed while she was totally nude. "What have I done?" The tears that had been threatening to fall began its course uncontrollable. _

_Mark began to laugh. A dark and dangerous laugh, only accentuated but the look full of pure hate towards Kelsi. "You are totally stupid!" He spat venomously. "You've only made me to earn 200 bucks."_

_Kelsi's eyes widened in shock. "What?"_

"_Do you really think I would had asked you to be my girlfriend if not because my friends promised be 200 bucks if I fucked you?" He said smirking cruelty. "Do you really think anyone with some sense of dignity would want to fuck your body?" He said grabbing the tainted in red sheets. "By the way, I am going to take those; here is my proof and the key to have 200 dollars more in my pocket."_

_Kelsi didn't know what to say. She and Mark had been a couple for 2 weeks. She didn't want to sleep with him, but she didn't have experience in that department. He had been his first boyfriend, so when he insisted in they having sex, and met her reluctance, he played her; he convinced her to have sex with him, talking about love, talking about future…and she had been so idiot to fall for everything against her better judgement. He was a player, he was the biggest player of the school. And he was a senior while she was a simple sophomore…_

_He had promised her a future of unconditional love…and she had fallen for it. End of the story._

_Her sisters had alerted her, they had warned her about him being a player, a bad person, and she even had gotten mad at them thinking they were jealous because she had a boyfriend while they hadn't ever been kissed yet. How naïve had she been! A bet. Her virginity had been given to a boy who not only couldn't care less about her as a girl, but who even had played with her in the cruellest way. _

"_A bet?" Kelsi's voice was empty. Her dignity was already hours away. She only wanted to know why. "Why?"_

_Mark gave her another bitter laugh. "Because I am not blind." _

_Kelsi's head flashed up. "Wh…wh…"_

"_I know you've had a crush on me for years," his dark face turned into a disgusted face at the thought, "and I knew I would be able to convince you to give me your virginity…though…"_

_Kelsi looked at him embarrassed. She wanted to turn her face, but she couldn't. She couldn't show him more emotions; she couldn't show him how devastated she was; she couldn't show him he not only had won 200 dollars but also took away her treasure. _

"_Well," he clicked his tongue, "I though it would be more difficult. Two weeks. Easy enough. And I was thinking that I'd have to try to not puke each time I'd had to kiss you for longer. Hey, you've done me a huge favour nerd!" Again with his bitter laughter._

_Her mouth was hanging open, but she couldn't speak. Her tongue was tied, her throat was dry, her eyes were creating more tears than she though they were possible. Her heart was broken into pieces, and a quick thought of her friends and their warnings made her sob. She had said horrible things to them; she didn't have more friends than her sisters, and they would never talk to her again. _

_Mark, thinking she was sobbing for him, smirked with pride and satisfaction. "Well, I hope you'll know better next time a guy will try to put himself into your pants." He shrugged carelessly. "I suppose you don't mind me having the sheets, do you? I need proof of your blood in order to people believe in my words."_

_Kelsi's sobs stopped momentarily and she looked up at him. She didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. Mark wasn't happy about that. "Answer me you fucking ugly nerd!" His pose threatening, his voice menacing making her shiver again, though this time not in pleasure but in fear. _

"_No." Kelsi whispered shaking her head at the same time._

"_Good." Mark nodded to himself. "I am going…" He began to walk to the door never looking back at her. "Oh, and you'd wanted to cover yourself a little more…your body is really disgusting." And he laughed, and laughed, until a loud bam echoed around the Nielson's household at the same time a nude little body collapsed onto the mattress and began to shake wildly because of the power of the sobs in an uncontrollable and unstoppable way. _

* * *

"NO!" Kelsi sat up sweating and with tears falling from her eyes. Her chest was panting, and all the memories flew back at her making her shiver.

Frozen for a minute, she realized she was alone in her bedroom, and she waited for her parents to stomp into her bedroom alerted by her scream at any moment. When no one opened the door, she relaxed herself a little. The sheets were wet of sweat adding coldness in her already cold body. She only had to think one second to know what she had to do. Turning her body to grab her phone from the nightstand she pressed the right buttons and waited.

"_Hello?" _Gabriella's muffled voice said.

"Wait a minute." Kelsi stuttered.

"_Yeah__?"_ Another sleepy yet sparkly voice said.

"Wait a minute." Kelsi repeated again.

"_Uh?" _Someone grunted.

"Girls…" Kelsi said, her voice was merely a whisper, but the quivering it had let her friends know something wasn't right.

"_Kelsi!" _Her three sisters were wide awake now, all their tiredness long ago forgotten.

Kelsi didn't say anything. The sob she had been fighting escaped from its place, followed by another one, and another one.

"_Are you okay?" _Taylor asked frantically.

"No." Kelsi's hoarse voice said merely whispering.

"_Where are you?" _Gabriella asked worriedly.

"In my house." Kelsi was whispering, partly because she couldn't speak aloud and partly because she didn't want for her parents to know she was crying.

"_What happened?" _Sharpay asked thinking about a million different bad things that could had happened at her friend or her parents. _"Are you all okay?" _

Kelsi made a sound which seemed a confirmation. _"Kelsi come on, what happened then?" _

"I…" Her body gave her away. She couldn't speak, and her friends only could hear her sobs.

"_Kels!" _Gabriella was really worried now. _"Girls, what should we do?"_

"_I don't know,"_ Sharpay answered worriedly too, _"I'd say we should go there, but it's 4 AM, we can't leave our homes like that."_

"_Yeah…" _Taylor was who answered now. _"But we have to do something…"_

"_Kelsi please," _Gabriella pleaded, _"what happened? What do you want us to do?"_

Kelsi realized her friends were deadly worried and tried to make the words right. "Bad…bad…bad dream…Mark…sophomore…"

Her friends understood her just they heard Mark's name.

"_Oh Kelsi…" _Sharpay whispered not knowing what to say.

Sharpay, Gabi and Taylor went back in their memory to the night they received a similar call from a crying Kelsi. Between sobs she explained them the story, and they acted like a true friend should act. They went to wake their parents to ask permission to go to Kelsi's because she was home alone and she wasn't feeling well. Their parents knew their bond was something out of the ordinary, and they knew one of them couldn't stand to see the others bad, so they agreed without doubts.

A lot of tears were shared that night; a lot of hours were needed to calm the girl down, and a lot of words were said that night. The next day all four were like zombies while being in the school. They merely slept 3 hours, but at least Kelsi was feeling better, their friendship was perfect again and they had each other to go through the day.

This time, however, they didn't have the excuse of Kelsi being home alone, and Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay minds were running wild trying to find something to make her feel better. They knew how depressed she had been after the Mark's episode; each time they saw him at school he would smirk at them, his friends would mock them, and Kelsi would be in the verge of the tears. Those were difficult times, and they didn't want for Kelsi to be this bad again.

"_Look," _Taylor said being the most practical of the four girls, _"I am sure our parents know yours are at home, so we now don't have an excuse. Do you think you'll feel better only talking by the phone, hun?"_

Kelsi nodded and then realized her friends were not there. "I guess…"

"_If not…" _Sharpay said, her mind thinking about another plan, _"maybe we could pretend we all are bad so they let us reunite in one house…"_

"_That won't work." _Gabriella groaned. _"I doubt they'll let us to go see each other at 4.30. They'll tell us to wait for the morning. It's not as if one of us was alone…" _Her last words left the sentence without a proper end; they all understood what she was saying.

"I am afraid now." Kelsi's voice sounded more composed and the girls let out a breath they didn't know were holding.

"_Afraid of what?" _Taylor asked confused. _"Mark is not longer a person you have to see everyday. He is in New York now. In the other part of the country."_

"I know but…" She stopped herself a mid sentence; she didn't know how to phrase her worries. "What if Jase does the same?"

"_Oh Kelsi!" _Gabriella talked this time. _"Jason never would do something like that. He really cares for you…"_

"I know but…" The mere thought of Jason and the other boys using them to have a little fun invaded her mind, making more difficult for her to speak. "What if they are playing with us?" She whispered not daring to say the words aloud.

Sharpay clicked her tongue. _"They wouldn't do that Kelsi, don't you dare to think this way." _She cleared her throat, a sign that alerted her friends she was about to do a little speech. _"Look, firstly, we've known them forever, maybe we weren't friends friends at the beginning, but they've been 5 months beside us unconditionally. Secondly, I am one hundred percent sure of Zeke, and of the others too for that matter; they wouldn't be capable of fool us if they were pretending; don't you see it? We've seen outside the school too many times to think otherwise. And thirdly, they don't care about popularity, school rules or whatever East High is full of, we learned that years ago, Kels, why would they be with us if not because they want? With us they won't be more popular, probably the opposite, with us they won't have more friends, because it's not as if we had a lot of them…"_

"I know you are right but…" Kelsi hesitated. "I don't know, everything has come to my head again and…it hurts."

"_I can understand that Kelsi, I do, but," _Gabriella wanted to defend the boys, they were incapable of do what Kelsi was thinking, she knew it; and now she had to convince her friend, _"look, we've been with them more than 5 months now. Think about Jason. Have you ever sense something strange with him? Like…I don't know, like he was looking at you weird, like he was making a face each time he kisses you?"_

Gabriella waited for Kelsi's answer. Her friend's words arrived at her brain, and Kelsi realized her friends were right. But the memories were hunting her now; they were invading all her mind and heart, making difficult for her to see straight. Her friends were waiting, but before she could answer Gabriella, Taylor spoke. _"You haven't talked with Jason about that, right?"_

That question confused Kelsi. "What?"

"_You should explain him what happened with Mark."_ Taylor said in a firm voice, making Kelsi wince once she heard Mike's name. _"You've to explain him everything, don't missing a thing, so maybe he can help you to erase all those fears."_

"As if." Kelsi's voice had sounded harsh, stunning her friends. "Do you really think I am going to tell him what happened? I won't give him another reason to leave me, and I am sure he wouldn't think anything good about me if I explained him everything."

"_Why are you thinking this way?" _Sharpay asked stuttering somehow in confusion.

"Because I lose my virginity with a guy who I barely knew. Because I am sure he thinks I am virgin girls, it's not so easy to tell him: 'Look Jason, I am not a virgin. I had sex one year ago with a guy who only used me to win a bet. Really girls…" Though Kelsi's voice had been strong in the beginning, it cracked in the end. "He will think I am a slut."

Taylor gasped. _"I can't believe you are saying that. Ok, I admit that was awful…no, worse, but…Kelsi, it wasn't your fault. It could have happened to any of us!"_

"Yeah right." Kelsi snorted.

"_It's true!" _Sharpay screamed. _"You were fooled Kelsi, he lied to you! It's not as if you had been from bed to bed having sex with random guys. You haven't done anything since then, for Godness' sake!"_

"That may be true," Kelsi began to cry again, "but I am not the person Jason thinks I am."

"_No way!" _Gabriella said. _"That was one year ago, the past is the past; you can't change it, but you learned your lesson. And I know that probably sounds bad but…Kelsi, you learned from that. Everything that happens, it happens for a reason. Mark wasn't the right guy for you, and I don't know if Jason is the perfect guy for you or not, because no one knows the future, but you have to discover it on our own. It's up to you to live enchained to the past or free of it. If you are happy with Jason now, then you have to enjoy that. Don't let bitter memories come back to you; don't let them ruin your happiness… "_

Neither of the girls spoke for a moment. Gabriella's words could be used to their situation with the bullying too, and all of them realized of that. Each girl remained silent, trying to recompose what those new thoughts awoke in them.

After five long minutes of silence, Sharpay spoke. _"Are you better now?"_

"Yes." And that was true. Kelsi was better, because her friends had been there for her; better because everything they'd said so far was right; better because Mark was in the other side of the country and he couldn't do anything to her now; better because she was a happy person with Jason and she wanted to be happy; better because she realized her nightmares had returned because she wasn't over it…and probably never would forget it, but she had to learn to live with it; and better because she resolved she needed to explain it to Jason. "Thanks girls…I don't know what I'd do without you…"

The girls giggled quietly realizing their parents were not so far from them.

"_That's a thing we'll never know." _Taylor said firmly. "_Sisters?"_

"Sisters." The other three girls chorused.

Kelsi used that moment to look at her nightstand. Her alarm-clock told her it was 5.30 AM. "Girls, we should sleep…"

"_I don't know you, but I am wide awake now…" _Taylor complained. _"I won't be able to sleep again."_

"_Me neither." _Gabriella said grabbing one of her pillows which still had the smell of Troy and taking a deep breath to let her boyfriend reassured her even without him being beside her. _"But if you all want to sleep again…well, I am going to read something…"_

"_Nono," _Sharpay cut her, _"I won't be able to sleep either. Kelsi, if you want to sleep go ahead, we could continue talking…"_

Kelsi snorted. "I was talking about you. I won't be able to sleep if not to have another nightmare though now I am better. I'd like to talk with you a little more…" She said, shyness present in her voice.

"_Then it's settled." _Gabriella added before the four girls giggled.

Their conversation continued until they had to hung up their phones and get ready to go to school. Of course they were so tired, but they knew it had been worth it. Kelsi was better, and she had told them she would talk with Jason and that she would explain him everything, not missing anything. But that didn't mean they didn't were tired.

_

* * *

_

_With Taylor and Chad_

Veronica McKessie gasped once her daughter entered in the kitchen. "Taylor! Have you slept at all that night? You look awful…"

"Gee…" Taylor yawned, "You really know how to make a girl feel pretty do you mum?"

John smiled at her daughter's answer. "Don't be harsh dear, but you look as if you hadn't sleep anything at all. Anything wrong?"

"No." Taylor yawned again while opening the fridge to grab the milk. "I've been tossing and…well…" Of course neither of the parents knew what happened with Kelsi time ago, and they were planning on to let that be like that forever, so Taylor knew she had to be careful in front of her parents. "I've had nightmares."

"Sweetie," Veronica said sweetly, "is there anything worrying you?"

"No, no mum, relax." Taylor cleared her throat and closed her eyes to take a deep breath before she turned around to face her parents. "You know…well, with the fight with Gabriella and everything…well…I suppose my brain needed to let the tension free…" She said in what she hoped was a sure voice so her parents wouldn't get suspicious.

It worked.

John smiled at his daughter. "So you and the girls are okay now, right?"

Taylor nodded. "Perfectly."

And that was true; after an argument, they always talked about what brought the fight resolving the problem just it exploded. It had been working for them for almost 18 years, and that was one of the keys to their deep friendship.

John and Veronica smiled at her daughter. Just when Veronica was about to talk, a honk from outside startled them. John stood up and went to the window to see Chad's afro moving along some weird music he probably was listening in his car. "Chad's here sweetie."

"Crap!" Taylor said putting her glass in the sink. "I am not ready. Tell him to wait 5 minutes dad!" And she rushed upstairs to put on her shoes and grab her bag.

Five minutes later, she went to the front door of her house, only to see Chad talking with her parents very normally. That was something that pleased her; they knew Chad since he was in diapers, and they knew he was a good guy. "Hey!"

Three heads turned to look at her. One of them, however, changed the smile for a frown just his eyes looked at her face. Taylor noticed that and tried to act all cheery and in the most normal way she was capable of. "Morning Chad." She went to his side to peck his lips.

"Morning babe…" He said more or less awkwardly, confused by her actions. He knew she was faking, but he couldn't understand why. "Are you okay?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Uhm…" Chad didn't know what to say. He thought it was obvious something was wrong with her, but she was still trying to fool him. "You look kind of pale…" It was the best he could come with while being in front of her parents.

That time Victoria spoke. "Don't worry boy, she only has had a nightmare and she hasn't been able to sleep well. Right Taylor?"

Taylor nodded her head, but something in her face alerted Chad that she wasn't telling the truth. "Well, we've got to go. Bye guys!" He told Taylor's parents while leading Taylor to his car faster than which would have been his normal pace. "Get in." He hissed quietly once they arrived to the passenger's door.

Taylor didn't answer him but groaned inwardly. She knew what was coming and she wasn't looking forward that conversation with him, but she didn't want to break the pretending everything in her life was amazing for her parents' sake.

Once Chad entered in the car, his face left all the pretending and turned stone-ish. "What happened?" His harsh voice made Taylor wince.

"I've got a nightmare tonight, and I've been tossing around all night. I am tired and sleepy because I've barely slept. End of the story." Taylor said trying to avoid his eyes surreptitiously.

Chad was analyzing her face. Of course that was a valid reason, and maybe it was the truth, but he wasn't sure. Something was odd there. "Are you sure?" His sceptic voice didn't go unnoticed by Taylor.

"Of course I am sure." She leaned to kiss his cheek. "Now don't worry silly, I am perfectly fine."

And taking advantage of the red traffic light, he looked over at her face. In that moment he could see she was telling the truth. He was able to know when Taylor was saying the truth or not, and he didn't see anything which could mean the opposite in that case. "Okay, okay…sorry." He grabbed her hand and intertwining their fingers, he left them on her knee.

Taylor sighed in content. She hadn't been lying; she was perfect, and her life was amazing again.

_

* * *

_

_With Zeke and Sharpay_

Sharpay had been in the shower a huge amount of time trying to erase the sleep from her face and body. Her skin was clear enough, so she knew her parents or Zeke would get worried if she looked paler than usual.

That day she applied some more make up than what her standard was. Nothing too obnoxious, but it was enough to look more or less normal. Also, she tried to look for clothes which gave her face colour instead of remark her pale colour skin. Once everything was in its right place, she took a look in the mirror situated in her bedroom. Her efforts hadn't been in vain. She looked like always, well, except her eyes weren't as bright as always, but to make miracles was something out of her power. She supposed no one would notice anything, so she went to the kitchen, only to find her parents there talking about something which had appeared in the newspaper. "Morning!"

"Why hello sweetie," Kevin said standing up to leave his mug and kissing his daughter's forehead, "sleep well?"

"Yep." Sharpay answered coolly. "Mum where is the cheese?" She asked absently trying to divert the attention from her.

"Try in the second shelf." Giselle stopped her talk with Kevin, Sharpay's father, momentarily to answer her daughter's question. "So then…"

Sharpay zoned out. She was glad her parents weren't as observant as she was, because if they were, they would have guessed something was weird with Sharpay. Not because she looked bad or her mood wasn't good per se, but because it was as if a little black cloud was on her. She was worried about Kelsi, the bullies…too much to have a normal life.

While she was eating her sandwich, something vibrated in her pocket. Reaching for the item, she saw she had one missed call from Zeke, so that meant he was about to be in her driveway at any moment then. Rushing upstairs to grab her things, she took another look at her mirror searching some imperfection. She didn't want to worry him, and she knew he would do it if she wasn't her normal self.

"I am off!" She screamed opening the front door at the same time.

Of course, Zeke was already there waiting for her. He was leaning to his car, with his arms crossed on his strong chest. "Woah Shar, don't you look amazing today!" He exclaimed theatrically making her laugh.

"You are silly." She said leaving her things on the passenger's sit and leaning up to kiss him.

Two strong arms wounded around her waist and pulled her body into a strong and muscular torso. "Hello…" Zeke breathed almost touching her lips.

"Morning…" She answered placing her arms around his neck and pushing her body closer to his, leaning up for another kiss at the same time.

Their tongues battled together for a while. Some minutes later, she realized they still were in her driveway and that her father would be out of the house at any moment. Pulling apart from Zeke, she retrieved her arms from his neck. "What are you doing?" The boy asked tightening his own arms around her waist.

"My father is about to open that door," Sharpay gestured to her house, "and I doubt he would enjoy to see his daughter with her boyfriend in a full make out session, you know?"

"Oh." Zeke gave her a boyish grin. "I suppose you are right. Though, here, you are the only one to blame. If you weren't so damn hot we wouldn't have those problems."

That made Sharpay laugh. "Come on horny boy," she said opening the passenger's door of his car, "let's go to school. The others probably are already there waiting for us."

Zeke saw something with her, but he wasn't sure about what that was. New make up? New clothes? He didn't know, and he preferred to remain silent trying to discover if his impression had been right or wrong before he could upset her someway with an inopportune question.

The journey to the school was peaceful. Sharpay had one of Zeke's hands on her tight, and she was drawing random figures in his palm with a smile on her face. Zeke was looking at her from time to time. Something was different, that was sure, but what?

_

* * *

_

_With Gabriella and Troy_

Gabriella was ready early. She was the girl who took less to be ready. She didn't care too much about her clothes. She was surer about herself now, and she knew that whichever pieces of clothes she decided to put on, she would look good (or amazing) in Troy's eyes. He was always saying her how gorgeous she was and looked, and her self esteem was better than ever.

Of course she still had her moments of doubt. No one is sure about him or herself 24/7, but she had begun to accept her body and herself the way she was. It had been a long way, and she knew she still had a lot to work on, but she was learning to live day by day. Troy was her rock in that aspect, and her friends as well; she couldn't ask for better people to have around, and she was 100% conscious about that.

Though she didn't care a lot about her clothes, that morning she had put on a little more make up than what was usual. The bags under her eyes gave her away enough, and the purple shadows which were under her eyes would have been too much, so she decided to cover them a little. Plus, each time she didn't sleep enough, her always tanned skin looked paler, and she didn't want to worry Troy.

When her parents arrived to the kitchen, they found their daughter with a sleepy but happy face. "Good morning honey." Ana said leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"You are up early today," Robert noticed, "how's that?"

"I woke at 4 AM and then I couldn't sleep again." Gabriella said in what she hope was a convincing tone. "So fed up with stay in bed, I got up early and here I am." She smiled.

Ana frowned. "Are you okay?"

That question startled Gabriella. "Yeah…why?"

Ana locked her eyes with Robert's for a moment. "Because you've always slept without breaks, all night in a row."

"Oh!" Gabriella said not knowing what to add here. "Well I don't know then…"

"Sweetie," Robert said placing one of his big hands on Gabriella's, "are you sure you are okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "I just…well, I don't know. I think I've heard a dog bark too loud and it woke me…and then I couldn't sleep more…" She ended more or less tentatively, analyzing her parents' faces to see if they were buying her lie or not.

Luckily for her, they did.

"I was so tired I haven't heard anything." Ana said giggling.

"Well you know I am the deepest sleepier here so…" Robert said caressing his bald head while blushing a little. "I suppose I can't say anything cause the weird thing would have been for me to hear something."

The three people laughed at that, and Gabriella relaxed immediately. At least her act with her parents had worked. She hoped with Troy things would be as easy as they had been with them.

Thinking about him, a smile draw itself in her face. It was something instinctual; Troy was one of the most important things in her life, and probably the better one apart from her sisters. Her parents noticed their daughter's face, and knew right away she was thinking about Troy. Sharing a look, they agreed to not say anything. They were kinda used at that by now. However, Robert couldn't help but frown when he saw her daughter reaching for her phone.

Ana saw that, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Their daughter was growing, and Robert, as the father, was having maybe a little harder time than her; in the end, their only daughter was in a relationship with a guy, and she had been like that for more than 5 months. Of course it helped to erase their worries to know that Troy was the guy their daughter had chosen, but still Robert went all childish from time to time, when he thought about how Troy was having an important part of Gabriella's heart each day by.

Gabriella didn't notice anything. Pressing the speed dial she had for Troy, she put her phone near her ear and waited. Troy answered before the second ring had ended. "Good morning your loveliness!"

"Good morning to you too." Gabriella giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

Troy laughed with her. "Not that I don't want to talk with you, but is there a reason for this call when I'll be in your house in less than thirty minutes?"

"Maybe…" Gabriella answered somewhat hesitantly, and lifted her head to look at her parents who were pretending they didn't were listening. Standing up, she went to the living room to be able to talk with Troy without eavesdroppers. "Well, yes."

"Okay, now you are worrying me." Troy said; he was sure nothing major was wrong with her, but he was confused about Gabriella's attitude that morning.

Gabriella giggled. "Relax Wildcat," she let out the nickname she had created for him long time ago and that she knew put a smile on his face, "everything is okay. But I've woken up too early and now I am ready, without anything to do, and missing you…"

Troy couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

It was amazing how those three words were so easy to say aloud now. Since the evening they interchanged those three words for the first time, it was common in them to repeat them as if they were saying hello. It made them to feel amazing to be able to say it, and of course to hear it as well.

Gabriella's giggles stopped. "I love you too…so much."

Both teens were silent for a moment until Troy heard Gabriella sighed. "Baby, are you okay?"

His more serious voice was registered by Gabriella's brain. "Yes, but I'm sleepy."

"Are you sure that's the only thing running through your mind?" Troy asked while putting on the favourite shirt of Gabriella.

"Positive." When she heard weird noises coming from the other side of the line, she took the phone to look at the screen to see if there was any problem with the battery or the call. "What are you doing?"

"I was putting on my shirt and the phone has fallen from my hand." Troy answered grinning.

Gabriella snorted thinking in his boyish grin that she was sure had his face invaded. He could be a clown when he wanted. "Well, like I was saying…"

"Oh yeah, the reason behind your call. I am all ears for you. Go ahead." Troy said in a mocking serious voice.

"At what time you'll be here?" Gabriella asked fidgeting with the zip of Troy's jacket she was wearing.

Troy got confused again. "At the same time I am always at yours. Why?"

"Can you come over sooner?" Gabriella asked pouting a little.

Troy groaned. He could see her face; her adorable pout adorning her features. Just the image was in his brain, he knew he was a lost. He wasn't capable to say no to her face. "Stop with the pout!"

Gabriella giggled. "Pleaseeee…"

"But I am not ready!" Troy said fighting with the zip of his jeans. "I am dressing while I am speaking with you, you know?"

"Come on baby…" Her second weapon: the baby voice. He was about to crack at any moment now.

"And stop with the baby voice!" Troy grumbled something Gabriella couldn't understand.

"What was that?" She asked smirking. She knew he was surrendering, but she was having fun.

"I said you don't play fair." Troy muttered. He was getting ready faster because of the image of his girlfriend pouting and pleading in a baby voice. It was incredible Gabriella's power on him without her physical presence.

Gabriella giggled. "If you come over now, I'll give you a surprise." She said tempting him.

That took Troy's attention. "What kind of surprise?"

"Uh, uh…" Gabriella answered knowing he would be in her house in less than 5 minutes. "Can't tell you, but you'll love it."

Troy snorted. "Coming from you I'd love a bunch of rubbish baby…" He answered her ironically, but knowing he was speaking the truth.

"So…" Gabriella couldn't help but smirk. "At what time I have to wait for you boyfriend of mine?"

"I'll be there in five." His defeated voice was a victory for Gabriella, who giggled sweetly.

"See you soon then." And knowing she hadn't played fair, she got serious again. "I love you so so much."

"Wait for me outside okay?" Troy said grabbing his keys and smiling at her words.

Gabriella agreed and both hung up.

Returning to the kitchen, Gabriella grabbed some brownies made by her and put them in a plastic bag. Ana smirked while looking at her daughter. "Giving Troy some brownie points?" And she laughed at her own joke.

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "I am off now. Have a nice day!" She said kissing both of her parents in her way to the door.

"You too!" She heard before she closed her house's front door.

Troy was already slowing his car in front of her house once she arrived at her driveway. She went directly to the passenger's door and leaned up to peck his lips.

Because they were really early, Troy decided to go the park near the school to enjoy each other's company for a bit until it was time to go meet their friends. He intertwined his fingers with hers, enjoying the feeling of Gabriella's soft thumb caressing his hand.

The journey to the park was fast. Parking there, both teens got out of the car, and went to a bench hand in hand. Troy was the first one of them to take a sit, and before Gabriella could sit beside him he pulled her on his lap. Not wasting time, he bent up his head and covered Gabriella's mouth with his, tightening his arms around her body when she began to caress his ear.

Asking for entrance, Gabriella rubbed his lower lip, and almost instantly her tongue had free access to his wet, hot and sweet mouth. Their tongues began to dance together in a familiar, but always, pleasurable way, until their lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen.

Pulling apart, breathlessly, Troy touched her forehead with his. "Hey…"

"Hi…" Gabriella whispered opening her eyes to lock them with his, loosing herself in his two deep blue pools. "How are you?"

Troy couldn't help but peck her again. "Now perfect."

That made Gabriella smile, and she pulled apart to lean her head in his shoulder closing her eyes in contentment. "And you?"

She lifted her head. "With you I am always perfect."

Troy was about to answer but noticed the bags under her eyes. "Hey…" He took one of his arms from around her waist and caressed her eyes. "Haven't you slept okay?"

Gabriella knew he would get worried if she tried to be evasive about that topic, so she opted for a semi truth. "I've woken up at 4 because my neighbour's dog has begun to bark and then I haven't been able to sleep again." She added a little pout to emphasize her words.

"Oh baby," Troy cooed rubbing her lower back with his hand under her shirt. "You could sleep a little now…we still have more than half an hour to have to be in the school."

Gabriella gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry," her head has taken its place on his shoulder again, "I prefer to be awake when I am alone with you."

Troy turned his head a little to kiss her temple. "Close your eyes then, if you sleep I'll wake you, okay?"

He was more than happy to have his girl in his arms, so he didn't mind for her to be sleeping. The truth was that Gabriella's face when she was sleeping was something so beautiful he even had taken a photograph with his phone to be able to look at it whenever he wanted.

However, Gabriella didn't want to sleep. Of course the temptation was huge, because she had barely slept that night, but she didn't want to talk about what happened with the girls in front of Troy. Plus, she knew that she then slept that half an hour they still had, she would be more tired later. Fighting against the sleepiness which was invading her body, she tried to give him small talk, adding a few kisses in the middle.

Their half an hour of alone time ended, and hand in hand they returned to Troy's car. Again, he drove with her hand intertwined with his.

_

* * *

_

_With Jason and Kelsi_

Kelsi was alone in her house. Her parents had left early because they had to attend some meetings so she was doing the dishes while waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up. At the same time she was putting the last dish in its place, a car honked outside.

Drying her hands with the tea towel, she went to the living room where her bag was. Putting it on her shoulder, she locked the door behind her and went to Jason's car. She didn't know how to act with him, but she didn't want for him to get suspicious, so she leaned in and pecked his lips, whispering a good morning nonetheless.

Jason noticed the difference between that kiss and their usual kisses; that had been more careful, more hesitant. He was about to ask her if there was something wrong, but she had turned her face to look through the window and remained silent. Hesitantly, he put a hand on her tight; he usually drove with his hand there, so he registered a shock when she moved her leg and grabbed her hand instead.

Narrowing his eyes, he decided to let it go for the moment being. He studied her from time to time; her face seemed content enough, but there was something wrong. Her cheeks were puffy, and her eyes had an unusual red tint.

Seeing she wasn't about to turn her face to look at him, he decided to be silent too, thinking in the best way to approach the subject he wanted to talk about.

Parking in his assigned place in the school, he frowned when Kelsi let go of his hand too fast. Okay, something was up. He decided to talk with her during free period. He saw his friends' cars and he knew it would be less than one minute for them to be in the fountain, so grabbing his things, he went to Kelsi's side to wait for her.

More because he wanted to see her reaction than because he felt like that, he reached down to grab her hand. Kelsi intertwined her fingers with his, much to his relief, but her hold was like weak, absent.

* * *

The four couples arrived at the fountain at the same time. One look over each couple, and the four boys realized the four girls had sleepy faces. The suspicions they had had when each boy had seen his girl, those suspicions the girls had tried to erase, returned full force.

Jason was mad.

Troy tightened the arm which was around Gabriella's shoulders turning down his face to look at hers.

Chad hissed something so low for Taylor to hear him.

Zeke let go of Sharpay's hand brusquely.

Locking eyes, the girls had a little talk. The four knew the boys had seen each other girl. One thing is to make one of them to believe one of the girls had had a rough night, but the four at once? They boys wouldn't fall for that.

While the girls were interchanging worried looks, the boys were having a little talk with their eyes too. Our four boys realized something was up. The four girls had bad faces; bags under her eyes, tiredness in their bodies.

Jason was pissed. The others had seemed content enough with their girlfriends, but Kelsi was like the more distant of them. Clearing his throat, he spoke a cold voice unusual for him to use with the girls. "Who is going to tell the truth here?"

Before any of her friends could answer, Kelsi spoke. "We have to talk."

Those four words froze the boys who locked eyes at once. Those were the worst words a person could say to his or her significant. They were angry with the girls because they had lied yes, but suddenly they were also afraid. The worst thoughts ran through their minds, but they couldn't speak. All were looking at Jason with wide eyes.

The girls interchanged one last look and mentally agreed to let Jason and Kelsi alone so they could talk. Dragging along the boys, who were still dumbfounded, Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor winked at her and nodded as if they were encouraging her. Kelsi returned the nod and then turned her face to look at Jason. "Can we go to the park?"

Reaching down to grab his hand, she pulled his body with hers without waiting for his nod or his yes, and began to walk into the park's direction never saying a word.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks for those of you who have reviewed :)**

**I am sorry I am annoying you with the updates, but I really want to end that story, and it seems my muse is like living in my head 24/7…so well, it's like I can't stop writing. Sorry if you would have preferred for me to wait more days to update…but I needed to let it out of my chest really, I had all the ideas and needed to write them; and having the chapter written…why should I wait to post it? **

**I posting it don't mean you reading it right away! ;)**

**Here goes chapter 35. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jason and Kelsi were walking into the park's direction. Well, Kelsi was walking and pulling Jason with her. It was as if she was carrying a doll; you could see his eyes were lost, his face was pale; it was as if Kelsi was walking hand in hand with an automat.

However, Jason had his reasons to have his mind apart from his body at the moment; his mind was still replacing Kelsi's last words over and over again without stop, invading his soul with fears, with worry, with doubts. His brain was trying hard to understand his situation, but it was impossible because his mind was clouded repeating over and over again the horrible sentence which had left Kelsi's mouth a few minutes ago.

_We need to __talk_.

His mind was numb; he couldn't think of a reason for her to want to talk with him but one which implied something bad, too bad. Of course, his brain only could think about that one, though it was so painful for him to even think about it, he had tried to push that thought in the farthest and hidest place in his head.

His legs were carrying him because Kelsi was still grabbing his arm with strength; if not for that, he wasn't sure what his body would have done. Fall? Stop? He didn't know. He only knew something was bad; her actions were hesitant. She was grabbing his arm with strength, but apart from that, her eyes were like empty, her pace was dubious. Neither of that made sense for him.

His brain registered they had stopped once Kelsi pushed his body to a bench. They were already at the park and he hadn't even realized about that; he hadn't realized they had been walking for more than five minutes; he hadn't realized they had crossed the old, noisy iron doors; he hadn't realized they had arrived to the place where his heart would break.

His eyes were following all her movements. She seemed to be nervous, and if he had been paying more attention to her face, he would have seen how a few tears were falling from her eyes. But no; he was so occupied trying to figure out what she wanted to talk about, looking how her body was moving with nervousness, realizing how her eyes were avoiding to even look at his face, that he didn't see anything.

Kelsi's hands were shaking. She wanted to talk with him in a more secluded place, but her legs were beginning to seem jelly, so she knew she wouldn't have last too more time in fall. Her brain was trying to find the best words to explain to his boyfriend everything about Mick. Thinking about his name made her wince, and the tears that had been threatening to fall since they were at the school began its course down her cheeks.

Jason couldn't see her like that. She wanted to be able to explain to him everything; she needed to empty her chest, and she needed his sincerest reaction. She didn't want for him to shadow his real feelings for sympathy or pity for her. She wanted for him to shout at her, even to insult her if that was what he needed, and she knew he wouldn't be able to do that if the image of a broken herself was running through his mind.

Once she pushed Jason's body to the bench, she turned her face to look away from him for a moment. She needed that time to recompose herself; she needed that time to think about which was the best way to approach the horrible topic she wanted to talk about. Taking deep breaths, her eyes finally stopped the tears. She could sense them ready to attack again, but at the moment, they had stopped, and she was just content with that for the time being.

Rubbing her own face with her hands, she erased the tears that were still there, and continued with her deep breaths. Once she was more or less calm, she sat beside his boyfriend and turned her head to look at him.

She wasn't ready to see his face so broken, but she couldn't escape now. She wanted, and needed, to tell him everything. Hesitating, she reached for his hand. He didn't pull it away, so she stilled hers on his. Fidgeting with his fingers, and never looking at his face, she began to speak in a low voice. "Jason…"

He was observing her; her face seemed to be discomposed, her voice was shaking…but he wasn't being able to look at her eyes because she had them glued directed to the ground. He wanted, and needed, to see her eyes; he wanted to look into them searching answers; he needed to see her gorgeous light grey eyes one more time before the final words were spoken.

Noting she wasn't about to answer, he decided to press her a little. He didn't want to pressure her in to break up with him, but he neither wanted to be suffering more than what would be needed when their conversation ended. "What?"

His voice had sounded quivering, trembling, and she picked that up. She knew she was making him suffer, and that was the last thing she wanted, but to tell him the truth was too difficult. Only think about which could be his reactions after the bomb would have been dropped was making her ill, but she had to be strong, at least till she was alone or with her friends, because then, she would be able to cry.

"Look," she took a deep breath trying to compose her thoughts, "I…well, we need to talk…about my past."

Jason's head flashed up just those words left her mouth. Clearly, he wasn't expecting that, so stuttering, he spoke. "Wh…wha…what?"

Kelsi dared then to lift her head so she could talk looking into his eyes. Her voice surer and firmer, but always low, sounded again. "We need to talk about my past."

Jason didn't know how to answer so he remained silent.

Kelsi was looking into his eyes, she was looking for something which could clue her about his feelings, but apart from worry, she couldn't see anything more. "You remember Mike Green?"

_Mike Green_. The same sounded quite familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on why. Clearly, Kelsi was waiting for a response, so he tried to think harder about who was that person. Giving up, and wanting to arrive to what he thought was the reason behind the conversation, he opted for a neutral answer. "The name sounds familiar, but I don't know who that guy is."

Kelsi turned her head away from Jason again. He wanted nothing more than to grab her chin and made her to look at him, but the fear of a break up stopped him. "He is older than us by one year," she whispered, "and he went to East High. He was one of the members of the Tennis team…and my boyfriend."

Her last words had been merely a whisper, but were what made his brain to click. Slowly, he remembered how Kelsi had had a boyfriend which was older than them; how proud she had explained that to everybody who wanted to hear it…but in the present time, he had forgotten everything about that.

He knew Kelsi had had a boyfriend at some point during high school, but all of a sudden, Kelsi had stopped to talk about him. He'd never paid attention to all the rumours which ran through East High, and the relationship between our boys and our girls wasn't as close as it was now, so he didn't ask anything, and he didn't hear anything in the school about that. So now, there, sitting in a bench on the park, he couldn't even put a face on that name which seemed to be the topic of one of the more important conversations with his girlfriend.

"What about him?" The suspense was being painful for Jason now.

"I…we…" Kelsi sighed, letting fall all the moisture which was in her eyes. It was stupid of her to try to avoid the tears, they were there, ready; it had been only a matter of time. "Gosh…that's so difficult…"

Jason didn't know what to think. "Kelsi, not that I want to pressure you," he sighed in defeat, "but if you want to break up with me for him, do it now."

"What?" Kelsi turned her astonished face to look at him. "Break up with you? For him?"

"Look," Jason was determined to not let her see how heartbroken he was, so he turned his face a cold mask, "do it now. Don't think about it. I'll be fine. But don't torment me more because I am giving up."

Kelsi was shaking her head. He had understood her words and actions in the totally opposite way, and now it sounded he wanted to break up. "Giving up? Do you want to break up?"

"No damn it!" Jason stood up the bench. "I don't want to break up but I won't force you into have a relationship with me!"

"Wh…what…what are you talking about?" Kelsi stuttered. "I don't want to break up with you! I only wanted to explain something to you…"

The tears running down her cheeks were totally free now. He wanted to dry them, but his body became numb again. Letting his body fall onto the bench, he put his head between his hands. "Then…what? Why?"

"I am not a virgin Jason…" Her eyes were directed to her lap. She couldn't look at his face; she didn't want to see his madness before he said something. However, she heard his quick intake of breath.

"What?" His voice was strangled. He hadn't thought for a moment about the possibility of Kelsi not being a virgin; it was not as if that was a problem for him, he neither was a virgin, but he was surprised. He didn't remember any boyfriend apart from that Mike guy, and their relationship lasted almost nothing.

Kelsi gave up her intentions of avoid Jason seeing her cry. Turning her head, she looked directly into his eyes. "I lost my virginity with…Mike…" She winced just that name flooded from her mouth, and seeing how Jason was about to talk she stopped him. "Let me finish! That's difficult enough…"

"Go on then." His cold voice made her wince.

"My relationship with Mike lasted 2 weeks," she closed her eyes and let her memory ran back, "but it was all a lie." Here she had to stop; one thing is admit how fooled she was at the moment with her friends who had her back unconditionally, but in front of Jason…was another story.

"What do you mean?" His voice hadn't sound as cold as before, and Kelsi hoped that, maybe, he was not so mad with her. "A lie?"

Kelsi took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. "He lied to me," she lifted her hand to dry her cheeks, "it was all a bet."

Jason's gasp, plus his knuckles turning white from the strength he was using to close his hand in a fist told her he was mad. Though she didn't know if his fury was directed to her or not. She remained silent letting him to absorb what she was trying to say.

"A bet?" His voice sounded strangled. Jason could guess how things had gone and the rage which ran trough his veins had his blood boiling.

"It seems he liked rambling…" Kelsi let out a harsh laugh. "My virginity gave him 200 bucks."

Jason tried to recompose himself. He didn't want for her to see his reaction because he didn't want for her to be afraid of him. Reaching tentatively for her hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers and lowered his voice, until it was a mere whisper, prying that this way his fury wouldn't be so noticeably. "Baby…" The pet name flew from his mouth before he could have thought about it. "Explain me everything."

And Kelsi explained him everything. She didn't miss a thing. He wasn't shouting at her; he wasn't insulting at her; he had her hand grabbed with force, but not in a painful way; he had called her baby; and all of that gave her the strength she needed to be able to open up her soul to him.

_

* * *

_

_With the rest of the gang_

Chad was the first boy in realize he was being pulled away from his friend by his girlfriend. Struggling to free himself from her grasp, he stopped dead tracks. "Stop."

His iced voice awoke his friends' brains, who also stopped every movement and remained still. The girls interchanged a worried look between them and moved themselves till they were one beside the other, in front of the three mad boys who were, at least until that moment, their boyfriends.

Troy had his eyes directed to Gabi. "What is happening?"

She swallowed loudly. "Well…" She directed her eyes to her friends'. She didn't want to explain anything about Kelsi because it was not her place, but she didn't want for Troy she had secrets from him.

"Kelsi needed to talk with Jason." Sharpay said in what she hoped was a firm voice.

"No shit!" Zeke's voice was full of sarcasm. "About what?"

"We can't tell anything." Taylor said a little fed up. "It's not our place to explain you whatever she wanted to talk with Jason. That's between them."

"Ok then," Chad said crossing his arms, "another question. Why are you all so tired?"

"What's that?" Gabriella said crossing her arms imitating Chad's pose. "Is this an interrogatory or what?"

Troy groaned. "Gabriella," she winced just that word left his mouth. He only called her by her full name when he was talking in a so serious way or because he was mad. If not by a pet name, he always had called her Gabi. "Don't give us that bullshit."

"That's something between Kelsi and Jason. We can't say anything." Taylor said with a firmer voice. "If you want to know what's happening with Kelsi, go ahead and ask her."

Chad exploded. "I don't give a shit about what's happening between Kelsi and Jason; I want to know what's happening with you!"

Taylor was taken aback by that, and she and her friends recoiled a little somehow afraid of Chad. It was stupid, but the screams and the angriness were something which reminded them the bullying. Zeke and Troy remembered that just with one look directed to their girlfriends' eyes. "Chad back off."

Chad turned his body. "What Zeke?" He said all defensive. "Are you okay with them going away like that?"

"No." Zeke hissed closing his eyes trying to not see Sharpay's tears. "But you screaming at them won't work."

Gabriella's body was shaking. Sharpay and Taylor noticed that and both positioned themselves closer by her sides and grabbed her arms. She was the most sensitive of them four, and also who had been hurt the worst; even the little detail was enough for her to revive the nightmare. "Please stop." Sharpay whispered looking at Gabriella surreptitiously.

"Don't shout." Taylor said looking directly at his boyfriend. "Please…"

Troy knew perfectly why Sharpay and Taylor were acting that way and why they were asking them for not shout. "Baby…"

Gabriella backed away. She wanted to run and escape from everything but she knew it would be impossible. She turned to look at Troy and knew right away he knew what was running through his mind, so she ran to him who embraced her. "Chad stop with the shouting, okay?" His voice had been cold. He was mad because his girlfriend was hiding something from him, but he didn't want for her to suffer more.

Chad stood there replacing what he had just witnessed in his mind. He didn't understand why they were asking him to be calm, but once he saw Gabriella's body shaking, a light flicked on in his head. "I…Gabi…sorry…"

Troy sent him a smile full of gratitude, glad that his friend had understood where they were coming from; Sharpay and Taylor also relaxed their bodies a little, and carefully, each one of them went to stand beside her respective boyfriend. Neither Chad nor Zeke spoke; they simply embraced their girlfriends letting some time for everyone to cold down.

"Kelsi called us yesterday at 4 AM," Gabriella began from her spot in Troy's chest, "and we've been awake since then."

"But why?" Chad asked rubbing Taylor's back. "I don't understand; has somebody hurt her?"

Sharpay rushed in reassure the boys that neither of the things they were thinking had actually happened. "No, no…it has to do with something from the past…"

"Yeah; it's like her past is coming back…" Taylor turned to look at her friends hesitating. She didn't know how much should she share with the boys, but she didn't want for them to worry more than needed.

Gabriella lifted her head from Troy's chest and pulled apart. "We can't tell you what's this past about; but you have to trust us with that, okay? No one has hurt us, we are okay…only…"

"We are worried about Kelsi." Sharpay said with a firmer voice. "It's just that, really…"

Zeke leaned down to peck her lips. "I believe you…though I'd liked for you to explain that to me when I've come to your house this morning…"

"Yeah," Chad said calmer now, "it'd saved us this argument."

"Sorry about that." Taylor looked down a little in embarrassment. "I…I…I didn't want to betray Kelsi's trust and…well, yesterday we didn't talk about you and what you would think. We only talked about Kelsi and Jason…"

"No problem." Chad tightened his arms around her and searched her mouth with his along her jaw. "I've missed you this morning…" His whispered words made her blush. She was craving some time with him too.

Taylor looked at her watch. "It's still early. Can we go by ourselves for a bit?"

Chad nodded without doubts. "Guys, we'll see you in homeroom, okay?"

The other two couples nodded their heads with smiles drawn in their faces.

"Shall we go too?" Zeke reached for Sharpay's hand so he could intertwine their fingers. That morning had been weird for all our gang, and all of them were a little over the edge. Some alone time with their respective significant would made them some good.

Sharpay ignored his hand and grabbed his arm instead. "We shall. See you later guys…"

"Well," Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabi's waist, "so it's just us…"

He couldn't end his sentence because Gabriella's behaviour had changed. She wasn't looking at him; her eyes were empty again. "Hey…" He put two of his fingers under her chin so he could look into her eyes. "What's up?"

Gabriella pressed her forehead into his chest. "Are you still mad at me?"

Troy sighed in a defeated way. "No…"

Gabriella sensed he wanted to add something more. She was afraid to even ask but she needed for him to empty everything he had inside. She didn't want for that to be a problem bigger than the one he had already been, and she knew that for that happen, both had to be sincere with each other. "But?"

Troy was feeling somewhat betrayed. Of course he wasn't angry at her for not explain him what Kelsi wanted to talk about with Jason, he understood that was something between them, for one, and something Kelsi had explained the girls in confidence, but what was bothering him was that the lie which had left Gabriella's mouth that morning.

He didn't want for Gabriella to have the need to lie to him. He wanted for her to trust him; to share with him every worry, though, feeling, emotion…everything. But if she didn't think the same way…then he couldn't see how their relationship could work. "You know I love you, right?"

A startled Gabriella only could lift her head from his chest. "Of course I know that." She swallowed aloud. "Why?"

"Baby," Troy put both his hands in either side of her face; he needed to see her eyes when she answered. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Gabriella's voice sounded sure. She wasn't sure where he was going with his questions, but she knew she loved him, and she wanted for him to be sure about that. "With all my heart."

Troy touched her forehead with his and closed his eyes. "Then why don't you trust me?" His voice broke twice.

"I…I trust you Troy…" Her own voice began to quiver; she didn't like where their conversation was going but she knew that conversation was needed in order to erase each one of the doubts which were floating through his mind.

Troy opened his eyes, which were glimmering and had a watered sheet on them, making them brighter than its usual state. "Are you sure?"

"I trust you." She tried to sound surer this time. She needed to convince him, she needed for him to believe in her words and feelings. "Troy, why?"

But he didn't give her enough time to answer because he already had asked another question. "Then why the lies this morning?" He tried to not speak with accusation in his voice, though the pain his heart was feeling was clearly visible in his tone.

"I am sorry…" She whispered tightening her own arms around his waist while a few tears fell from her eyes. "I am so so sorry…please forgive me…"

Troy didn't want to wrap his arms around her body though he knew she was crying, and only that made him to want to forget everything and everyone but them and hug her with all his might, but he had to be firm on his place. He was hurt, and he needed for her to know that. "Why?"

Gabriella noticed his arms weren't around her and that realization made her to tight her around him. "I was scared…" She whispered.

"Of…" Troy stopped himself and took a deep breath. Swallowing, he continued. "Were you afraid of me?"

That was enough for Gabriella to lift her head. "No." She needed to make him understand. "Can we go to somewhere else to talk?"

Troy nodded and led her to the gym. He knew no one was there, because it was still early, and he knew his father had some meetings in another school to prepare and schedule some games of the season, so he knew they would be alone and could talk without interruptions.

Once Troy had sat them both in the bleachers, he took one of Gabriella's petite hands in his. "Why were you afraid?"

"Because…well, I didn't want to worry you and…" Gabriella sighed. Now or never; she was about to open her heart a little more for Troy. "I don't want to be a clingy girlfriend Troy…and I don't want to need you 24/7 in order to be okay. Look I know lying to you wasn't a good idea, but I don't want to worry you more than you already are. I don't want you to be the one who always is something doing things easier for me. I love you for that, but…I want to be the one who helps you from time to time. Your life is not so messed up like mine is, and you maybe don't need me the way I need you but…I don't want to impose myself to you every time something in my life goes wrong…"

Troy was there astonished. "But…of course I need you…" He didn't know how to phrase properly his answer in order to calm Gabriella's fears. "Maybe I don't need for you to console me, but you make me be a better person; your laugh because I've said or done something is like a price for me; I enjoy making your life easier; I need you because you know the real me and still you are here baby…don't doubt about your hold with me, please…"

"But I don't want to be one of the things which annoy you…" Gabriella directed her eyes to her lap. "I want to give you reasons to be happy to, not only worried…"

Troy grabbed her face with both of his hands. "You've given the most important reason because of my life is happier now, and that's YOU. Gabriella, you are the only girl who has seen in me only me, not popularity, the basketball star, the king of the school or whatever; you've seen the real me and still you are here. You know the real Troy Bolton and still you are here. Only you could do that, and only you will do that."

"Why I am always messing things up?" Gabriella mumbled placing her head in Troy's shoulder.

Troy let out a chuckle. "Babe, look. Things now are messed up; I am not going to lie…but…we've been together almost half a year now, and we've been facing everything together;" Troy grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, "And maybe you think you've done nothing for me, but…simply letting me be by your side, helping you through that is enough for me. If I can make you happier, then I am happier too."

Looking up to him, Gabriella couldn't help but declare her love for him again. "I love you so much."

"As I love you." And he reached down and grabbing her by the waist, he put her body on his lap so she was straddling his waist. He didn't hesitate a second; he attacked her mouth with his, plunging his tongue in her mouth without even ask for entrance. Gabriella welcomed his rougher side pressing herself more into him.

Troy moved his hands from her waist and with one of them he lifted a little the hem of her shirt, rubbing her soft skin with both his hands, eliciting a moan from her. "Oh Troy…"

Smirking, he moved his mouth along her jaw until he reached her neck. Once he found her sweet spot, he began to lip and suck until a red mark was beginning to form there. "You are mine…" Troy was talking with a breathless voice, but it sounded so sexy in Gabriella's ears that she couldn't help but move herself a little while still being in his lap to pull herself closer to his strong torso.

Her movements made Troy gasp. She thought it was because the make out session they were having…until something poked into her intimate parts. Leaning away from him, she widened her eyes looking down. There, his jeans were tensed and she was smart enough to know what was what was poking her. It seemed her moves had waken up little Troy.

Blushing, she began to wriggle to set herself free from his grasp and stand up, but Troy tightened his hold on her. "Baby no…"

He knew she was embarrassed, heck, he was too, but they've been together almost six months now, and though he didn't want to pressure her, he didn't want for her to be embarrassed because of what she did to his body. "Look at me Gabi…"

Slowly, and trying to not move her body, Gabriella locked her eyes with his. "Why are you blushing?"

"I…we…you…mmmm…" She wanted for the earth to open so she could hide. That was so embarrassing.

Sensing her distress, Troy decided to help her a little. "Were you enjoying it?"

That blunted question made Gabriella dumb. Of course she had been enjoying their make out session, but that was a first for her and it was like a cold shower. She couldn't speak so she nodded instead.

"Good," Troy said rubbing her sides carefully and sweetly, "I was enjoying it too…" He smirked trying to introduce her in a more sexual world.

"Bu…I…no…" Gabriella stuttered. She didn't know what to say and he wasn't helping her with his comments. "But that hadn't happened ever…" She whispered.

Troy had to laugh; if she thought he didn't have a hard each time her body was closer to his, she was clearly wrong. "A first?" He lifted her chin and spoke slowly looking for her reaction to his words. "You haven't been paying enough attention if you really think that."

"Wh…what?" Gabriella screamed in alarm widening her eyes.

"Shhh…" Again, Troy rubbed her sides trying to sooth her. "I am in love with you; I think you are gorgeous and when your body is closer to mine…well, I am not made of stone, you know? It's normal my body reacts this way when I am closer to you."

Gabriella hided her face on his shoulder; she didn't know how that information was making her feel. Of course part of her was glad he was clearly affected by her this way, but another part of her didn't know how to think, act or simply be around him anymore. Since the night they'd confessed their love for each other, she was sure she wanted Troy to be her first, but she didn't know what he would think about that. Now maybe her doubts had been partly erased, but still there was a part of her that couldn't help but think that she wasn't enough for him. She wanted to take things a little further, but she didn't know his thoughts about that.

Sighing, and talking with whispers, she shared part of her thoughts with him. "Do you…" Gabriella cleared her throat embarrassed. "I am not ready for that Troy…"

"Hey…" He pulled her face from his shoulder. "I am not pressuring you in anything baby; I know you are not ready, and I won't force you to make love with me."

"Thanks." She whispered calmer now. "But…"

Troy noticed she was having another thoughts running through her mind. "But what babe?" Her caresses around her back never stopped.

"But…do you want to…?" Gabriella wasn't sure how those words were escaping from her mouth.

"Yes." Troy knew what she was asking, and he wanted for her to know his thoughts about that topic, so he tried for his voice to sound sure, firm, so she couldn't see anything which could made her doubt about him. "Yes Gabi, I want to make love to you, but you are not ready, and I am willing to wait for you. Don't doubt that."

"Are you sure?" Her petite voice had begun to tremble.

Troy didn't know what she was referring to. "Sure about what?"

"About you waiting for me…" Gabriella didn't end her sentence.

Troy tightened his arms around her and crushed her body into his chest. "I am in love with YOU, and I want to make love to YOU. I don't want any other girl or a quick fuck with a random girl. I want YOU, all of you, and once you are ready, I'll be there with you."

He knew her issues with self confidence. He knew she was better, and surer, about herself, but he understood where she was coming from. Though at the moment those breakdowns were less than ever, from time to time she would be dubious of herself again. That was something he had spoken with the other girls; and they were all helping Gabriella.

Gabriella, on the other side, was ready to take their relationship a step further, but she wasn't sure about what was the best way to approach the subject. Seeing how Troy had been open about everything, she wanted to explain to him that, though it was difficult. "I'd love for you to be my first…" She began from her position in the crock of his neck. "And though I am not ready for sex…maybe we could…take one more step…"

"What?" Troy was bewildered. He hadn't thought for a moment their conversation would end with Gabriella talking about to take their relationship further. He was glad, and his body wanted hers in every possible way, but he wanted to be sure about her being ready. He didn't want for her to take that step in order to only please him. "Are you sure baby?"

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella lifted her head. "Yes."

Though her voice was still shaking a little, the truth is that it had sounded surer than before. Troy lifted her head and ran his eyes through her face searching for the truth. Gabriella noticed that and tried to erase his doubts. "Yes Troy, I am ready."

Suddenly, a wide smile was drawn in Troy's face, and he couldn't help but crush her body into his. He was happy because he needed more physical connection with her and she seemed sure in that that was what she wanted too; he was happy because both knew what Gabriella was saying was something that implied no clothes put on, and that was a big step in her total recuperation. Troy was aware of that, and he couldn't be gladder.

Gabriella's muffled giggles filled the gym. "Troy…can't…breathe…"

"Oh sorry," Troy said loosening a little his grip on her, "I love you so so much; don't doubt that, ok?"

"I love you too…" And Gabriella leaned down to kiss him. At first, the kiss had begun sweet, but Troy's hormones had other ideas. He was madly happy about the news Gabriella had given to him, and his actions were more passionate.

Plunging his tongue into her mouth, he tightened his arms around her body again trying to feel her closer. He knew he was hard again, but this time Gabriella didn't try to pull herself away. Instead, and surprising him, she moved her hips a little trying to discover a little how things worked in real life. She noticed his member, and this time, though carefully, she grinded her hips with his, swallowing the moan which escaped from Troy's mouth.

"Woah!" He said when the need for air became too much. "Not that I am not enjoying that but…we are in the school, and we need to be in class in less than 15 minutes so…maybe we should…" He couldn't help but lock his lips with hers briefly. "I don't want to go to class now…"

Gabriella pulled away and laughed. "Come on horny boy…" She attempted to stand up but was stopped by a firm grasp.

"Horny boy?" Troy asked her playfully amused. "Tell me if I am mistaken but…I think I've settled that you turn me on, and you, knowing that, has used it against me. Now I have a little problem here missy…maybe I should go to the bathroom…"

Gabriella giggled and raised one of eyebrows. "Well, you've told me before that that has happened before, right? How have you…solved the problem those times?"

Smirking, Troy leaned up to whisper into her curls. "Cold showers, some hand jobs…"

Gabriella blushed, but she was enjoying this new stage of their relationship. "Too bad…you can't shower here then." At first her words had been unsure, but her voice had sounded more at ease in the end.

"Gabriella Montez," Troy spoke pretending to be alarmed, "you are such a tease!"

Gabriella giggled and pecked his cheek. "But you love me."

"That I do…" He said moving her from his lap. Standing up with her, he noticed the tent in his jeans was impossible to hide. "Shit…I can't go to homeroom looking like that…"

Gabriella took pity of him. "Sorry…" The blush was on her cheeks again.

"Don't be," Troy said placing an innocent arm around her shoulders, "I am glad we've had this talk, though well, I need some cold thoughts now…can you help me?"

Moving her hand up to reach the hand which was around her shoulders so she could intertwine her fingers with his she nodded and remained silent for a moment thinking about something. "Oh I know!" She exclaimed excited.

"Go ahead then." Troy said laughing at her expression. The truth is that he had gained almost all of his auto control, but he needed some little help.

"Do you remember the Decathlon competition we have next week?" She asked excited and talking faster, the way she did when she was nervous.

'_Cold shower done.' _Troy thought. Leave it to Gabriella to talk about something related to maths in that excited way. He nodded noticing she was waiting for an answer.

"Good," she said totally oblivious at his thoughts, "so Taylor and I have been practicing with some college books too…and we can be proud, we've been able to resolve a lot of problems from there…"

"I am proud of you." Troy said leaning down to kiss her temple. "Congratulations…"

"Thanks…" She said more or less absent. "Is your problem resolved now?"

"That Decathlon topic has been more efficient than a cold shower;" Troy smirked, "Well done babe…"

Giggling, they exited the gym and went to homeroom.

While walking around the school, Troy remembered something about a surprise. "Hey babe, remember when we were on the phone this morning?"

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella said looking up at him.

"You've said something about a surprise…" His goofy grin made his apparition making her giggle.

Nodding her head she smiled. "Yeah I did…"

"And that surprise is…?" He said rubbing with his thumb her hand, still grinning.

Gabriella stopped and let out his hand. "Hey…" He protested at that.

"Do you want your surprise don't you?" She asked playfully; and when he was about to say something, she continued. "And in order to give it to you I have to have it in my hands Wildcat. Wait a moment…"

Troy was looking at the beauty who was his girlfriend to look for something in her bag. Excitement began to build in his body as if he was a little kid waiting for his Christmas' presents when she turned herself shielding the present with her body. "Close your eyes…"

He obliged but whined nonetheless. "Come on Gabi…"

Gabriella stood up, hiding the surprise behind her back. "Ok, you can open them now."

Troy opened his eyes too eager to wait. "Well?"

Gabriella gave him the bag with the brownies giggling once she saw his happy face looking directly to the sweet dessert. "You like?"

Troy shook his head. "No."

"Uh?" Gabriella was bewildered; she had just seen his face once he saw the brownies and she didn't understand his answer.

But two strong arms didn't let her to think more about it. Troy crushed her body into his and talked into her curls. "I love it…almost as I love you."

She giggled and slapped his chest playfully. "You've scared me for a moment here…"

Troy laughed and leaned down to kiss her full lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And they resumed their position and continued to walk to homeroom. There, they found Sharpay and Zeke having a little make out session of their own. Once the couple had left together, they'd come to the classroom knowing they would be alone there. The truth was that they had barely talked; once there, they had united their lips and had been kissing since then.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said for the first time not being embarrassed by that. "Get a room you two!"

Troy laughed with her and couldn't help but kiss her temple again. He knew she had made another little step talking Sharpay and Zeke that way, and the wide smile which was in his face again would be difficult to erase. Sharpay, however, blushed but recovered fast and looked wide eyed at Troy and Gabriella. She noticed something different between them, and the words that had left Gabi's mouth just seconds ago were proof that something was up, but she didn't want to talk with Gabriella about that in front of the boys.

Gabriella seemed to be oblivious at her thoughts, because she was playing with Troy's fingers while planting some kisses along his jaw between whispers. Troy caught Sharpay's eye and nodded once. He knew she would understand him. And she did.

Then, the four of them began to talk about anything and everything, waiting for their friends to arrive.

_

* * *

_

_With Chad and Taylor_

Once they'd left their friends, Chad had pulled her to his car.

"What are you doing?" Taylor said giggling.

Chad turned his head and smirked. "Can't a guy to want some alone time with his girlfriend?"

Taylor didn't say anything for a moment. "Well yeah, but we are in the school and you are going to your car again…so…an explanation would be amazing…" She smiled him.

They'd reached his car and Chad unlocked them with the key. He didn't hesitate; he went directly to the backseat, and grabbing her hand, he pulled her body with him. Taylor was bewildered by his behaviour. "What are we…"

But she couldn't finish because Chad covered her mouth with his. Taylor picked his mood and began to battle his tongue with hers. She pulled herself up to sit on his lap, and grinded their hips together making them moan at the same time.

Chad groaned and unbuttoned her blouse, kissing each new part of now discovered skin, using his finger to move away her bra. Taylor nipples were erect in a bit, and he couldn't help but suck them with her tongue, making her to arch her back. As a result, their hips grinded closely, so it made him to get harder.

Taylor noticed that and using all her resolve, she pulled herself away from him. "Chad…Chad…" Her attempts were futile because his mouth had begun to attack her other breast. "Stop…we can't do this here, we are in the school!"

Her words arrived to Chad's brain. "Now I am too turned on to stop baby…" He said reaching for her lips again.

"God Chad…" She moaned closing her eyes blissfully.

"We can make it quick…" He said whispering with his mouth inches apart from her neck while lifting the hem of her skirt so he could reach her core. Once his hand was there, he pulled her thong away and began to caress her folds eliciting more moans from her which he quickly swallowed.

While he was worshipping her body, Taylor couldn't think straight. She knew they were in the school, but she also knew they were far away from being able to stop now. Moving her hands across his chest, she arrived at the zip of his jeans and quickly pulled it down. Her actions made Chad to move faster his hand, and he introduced one of his fingers in her wet core. "Faster…"

It was not that they had been making out for long, but the fact that they were in his car in the parking lot of the school was enough to turn her wild. She was about to reach her peak, she was super close, but she needed something more. "More…"

Chad introduced two more fingers into her and began to thrust his hand wilder. Taylor couldn't help but lift herself a little helping him with the friction. "Chad…" She said fastening hr bouncing up and down. "Faster…"

She was turning him on. He noticed he was about to explode, and if not because Taylor had unzip his jeans, he wasn't sure if them would be stripped or not by now. "Come on baby, cum for me…"

That was it. He sensed her walls began to tense and knew right away she was seconds away from her orgasm, so he put his mouth on hers again to muffle her scream which came merely two seconds later. He didn't stop his moves but lowered them while she was still recovering, to withdraw his hand once her breath steadied.

"That's been…" Taylor tried to talk but her words came as pants. "Wow…"

In the meantime, Chad was licking his own hand, cleaning it from all her juices. "Your taste is like a drug…and I can't get enough…"

Taylor didn't hesitate; she pulled off his lap and kneeling down she reached to free his erection. Chad gasped once her cold hand touched his member, letting his head fall to the headrest. Taylor continued working; grabbing the base of his penis, she began to lick it up and down while helping her moves with her hand.

Once all his member was wet, she engulfed it into her mouth. Once he sensed the warmness which was her mouth, he couldn't help but plunged his fingers into her hair, guiding her. "Fuck…"

He was about to loose it. He knew he wouldn't last. "I am going to…"

He couldn't end because a loud groan escaped from his mouth when Taylor rubbed his dick with her teeth. "God…"

Engulfing him with her mouth again, she pressed her teeth carefully in the head of his penis and he exploded into her mouth. She swallowed everything he expulsed and licked him clean. "Better?" She asked coolly lifting herself to sit behind him.

"God…" Panting, he reached down and grabbed her hand. "If I say better…well…that'd be an understatement. That's…that's been amazing…" He squeezed her fingers a little incapable to talk in a normal way.

Taylor giggled and worked with her own blouse fastening the buttons. "We should go in now…"

"Way to kill the mood babe…" Chad said closing his eyes still panting. "God I can't get over of what we've done here…"

"I prefer to not think about it now; we still have a day in school ahead of us…and with that in mind, I think I won't be able to resist it…" She shuddered remembering what she had just done IN his car while being IN the school. "I think I'll never think about your car without blushing now…"

Chad had to laugh. Leaning down to kiss her lips sweetly, he thought about what he was about to say. He had been thinking about it for a while, and he knew he was sure and ready. He didn't know what would be her reaction, but he preferred to not think about it for the moment being; he needed to say it aloud. "Taylor I…"

Noticing his change in demeanour, she got serious too. "You what?"

"I…I…I think I love you." He said lowly looking into her eyes.

He looked her face closely. Shock, surprise, more shock, embarrassment, more surprise, and suddenly a small smile. "I love you too."

"You do?" He asked totally surprised.

Taylor nodded and pecked his lips. "I think I've done it for a while now. Come on, we are going to be late…"

Chad saw her to climb down of his car. They had just said the three more important words a person could say while being in a relationship and she was acting as if nothing had happened between them. Quickly, he arranged his jeans and climbed down the car too. "Hey, what was that?"

Taylor had her back facing him, but just she heard the door slammed shut, she turned around and threw herself at him laughing wildly, totally happiness running down her body. Chad was bewildered but caught her. "I've been kneeling down for a while and my legs were burning, you know? So I wanted to celebrate that in a not painful way…but I knew you would go out of your car quicker that way…" She smirked looking carefully his face.

"You are such a tease…" He slapped her bottom playfully but leaned down to kiss her. "But I love you."

"I am glad," she began all nonchalantly, "because I love you too."

After three more quick kisses she pulled away. "Now come on or we'll be late."

"Yes Ma'am." He answered locking his car again and grabbing her hand.

Walking animatedly, the couple went to the school. After a quick visit to the bathroom, they walked hand in hand to homeroom, finding their friends there all chatting happily. "Hey…"

_

* * *

_

_With Jason and Kelsi_

"And that's what happened…" Kelsi looked down embarrassed.

Jason was astonished. He didn't understand how a person could be so cruel with another. He was mad; of course he was mad, but not at Kelsi but at Mike Green for being a son of a bitch with the girl he was falling for.

Kelsi didn't even dare to look at his face. However, his hand still had grabbed hers, and she could see his knuckles turning white. His grip on her was getting stronger by the minute until it was almost painful. She tried to free her hand and once Jason noticed that, he turned his head to look at their united hands. Realizing he was hurting her he loosened his grip in a bit. "Sorry…" He massaged her hand with his fingers sweetly.

"Don't be," Kelsi continued with her eyes directed to her lap and her voice was still shaking but the tears had stopped, at least at the moment. "You have all the right to be mad…"

"You are right," Jason took a deep breath realizing his voice had sounded colder than he intended. "I am mad."

Though Kelsi knew he was mad, she didn't know if he was mad at her or not, but her insecurities kick in and she thought he was referring at the fact of him being mad at her. Freeing her hand from his, she began to stand up only to be stopped by Jason's voice. "Where are you going?"

"I…I think…I go…" Kelsi said while her eyes let out a few tears. "You are mad…"

Jason reached and grabbed her hand, pulling her body on his lap. "Yeah, I am mad," and he tightened his grip on her hand once he noticed her intentions of stand up again, "but I am not mad at you."

"Aren't you?" Kelsi's head flashed up to look at Jason.

Jason gave her a sad smile though it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

"But…but…I…" Kelsi stuttered bewildered by his words. "But I am not the person who you thought I was!"

"Why not? Because you are not a virgin?" Jason said using one of his hands to brush her hair from her face. "Neither I am."

"But…" She directed her eyes to her lap again. "But you though I was…"

"Well yeah, but the fact that you aren't doesn't mean you are not the person I though you was." He said rubbing her back. "Look, from my perspective, you were fooled, but you've learned a value lesson with that baby, you have to think that time didn't mean anything. Forget it; when you are really ready to take that step, and you want to do it for your own good and pleasure, then, and only then, you have to think about it as your first time. I know it's something special, but a mistake one year ago won't change the fact that you now have the right to choose what you want to do; now you can make it special, with the special person, in the special environment…now you have the power to choose with who, where and when."

"So you are not disappointed with me then?" Kelsi said lifting her head slowly.

"No." His voice had sounded so sure, she knew he meant it. "It'd be different if you, from that time to now, would have been from bed to bed Kelsi. You haven't done anything of the sorts. You made a mistake; well, not a mistake, you maybe took the wrong decision at that moment, but you have to think that precisely this wrong decision has helped you to now know what's your will now. Now you know what do you want and what you don't want."

"I want you." She said bluntly and once she realized what she had said she closed her eyes. She was sure he was about to think she was a slut now and so she tried to change her words. "I mean…"

"I want you too." He didn't let her end. "I don't mind if you are a virgin or not; do you really think I only would want to be with you just because you are a virgin? That it's not important babe, what's important is who the person inwardly is."

"You want me?" She asked shocked. She wasn't expecting that. She didn't think for a moment Jason could want her. "Do you really want me?"

"Yes." Again, his voice sounded firm and sure. "And yes." He grinned making her blush.

"So…" She began fidgeting with his fingers. "You don't think I am a slut then?"

"A slut?" He didn't know if he had heard her right. "Why should I think you are a slut?"

"Because I've slept with him when we'd only been dating for two weeks…" She ended unsure.

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, you've slept with him after two weeks of dating but…do you really think about that time as your first time making love?"

"No." She was sure about that. Now she knew they hadn't made love; not only because everything was a bet but because now, with Jason, she had discovered what was to be in love. With Mike she didn't have even the teeniest part of what she had with Jason. "That was sex."

"So…in a way, you are still a virgin see?" Jason said kissing her temple sweetly.

Kelsi realized he was right. With Mike she made a mistake, period. She didn't made love to him; she only followed his lead. That was like a cold shower for her. After Jason's words, she felt clean again, and that emotion made her drop a few happy tears. "Thank you." She said giving him a watery smile.

"Anytime." He said crushing her into his torso. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Of course." Kelsi answered from the crock of his neck. "A thousand times better."

Jason giggled with her. "Good." And he put his chin on her head, taking a deep breath to fill his nostrils with her sweet scent.

"Jason…" She said somehow tentatively.

Sensing something wasn't right he lifted his head so she could lift hers. "What?" He asked confused.

"Have you…have you…" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then talked more at ease. "Have you really meant what you said about wanting me?"

Not knowing where she was going with that, he answered bewildered but sure. "Yes. Why?"

"Because I want you to make love to me." She whispered but never moving her eyes from his.

Jason widened his eyes in surprise. "Are…are you sure about that babe?"

Kelsi nodded. "Yes," she touched his forehead with hers. "I want to know what it is to make love to someone, and I want that someone to be you."

"But…I don't want you to feel I am pressuring you. I am going to wait for you…" He needed for her to believe in him; he needed for her to be sure about her decision. He didn't need for her to prove anything to him; if they made love, he wanted it to be because both of them wanted it and knew what they were doing. "You don't have to prove anything…"

"I don't want to prove anything." She now was talking totally calm. "I want to make love to you. Now the question is: do you want to make love to me?" Her question was being directed to his eyes. No fears and no doubts; her eyes were clean with determination and sureness.

Jason swallowed aloud. He wanted to make love to her, that was out of doubt, and he wanted to tell her that, but he knew that, first, he needed to clarify something to her. "Babe, I think I am falling…and falling hard for you…I don't know if that's love or not, but…I've never ever felt anything close to what I feel when I am with you…"

"I am not ready to tell you I love you Jason, but I am falling hard for you too…" She whispered rubbing his nose with hers.

Once his brain registered her words, he couldn't help but attack her mouth with his, plunging his tongue and beginning a hard battle, placing his hands in the small of her back, pushing her body closer to his. Kelsi responded with the same fervour; tightening her arms around his neck rubbing his hair and letting out a moan when he sucked her bottom lip.

Their make out session continued for a bit. Kissing, whispering, caressing…they were enjoying their new status; they were enjoying each other. And both were thinking about what would happen. Both had settled they wanted to make love, but both minds were running wild thinking when they would be able to do it…and mostly, when the other would want to do it. Neither of them wanted to pressure the other; they were happy enough having admitted their feelings, their worries, their doubts. Now they felt closer than ever, and at the moment, that was enough.

"We should get going…" He said looking to his watch. "Are you ready though?"

Kelsi stood up and grabbed his hand. "Yes, now I am ready."

Jason stood up after her little pull on his body and reached down quickly to peck her lips. "Shall we go then?"

"We shall." She said intertwining her fingers with his and squeezing his hand.

And slowly, the couple began to walk into the school direction, having small chat and joking, never letting off each other hands.

When they reached homeroom, they found there all their friends laughing and joking, but their stopped once they saw the couple arrive.

"Are you guys okay?" Sharpay asked looking for the real answer in her friend's eyes.

"I think I am talking in behalf of the both of us if I say we are better than ever." She said looking up at her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

Jason returned the smile and spoke. "And I think you are right." And he leaned down to peck her lips.

The girls squealed while the boys shook hands. Happiness was again in their life, and they couldn't be happier.

Soon, the swimming team, plus Mandy and Carmen, joined them, and the entire gang began to be themselves without worries, knowing they had each other; knowing they were accepted because of the way they really were; and knowing the school was ending but also knowing they had a friend for life in each other.

However, a little shadow was hovering over our group. Jimmy and Tamera were looking at them with hate written in their faces. They couldn't stand our gang's happiness because it meant for them to be miserable, and they couldn't accept that.

The school maybe was changing, but they wanted their old school, and they were ready to fight for that.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed the last chapter! :) **

**I think that's the chapter most of you have been waiting…and I hope you'll enjoy it. It has been fun to write, and also different, but I think you'll like it if you've been reading the story since the very beginning. Anyway, you know I accept constructive criticism so…well, I'll like to know what you think about how things are turning out.**

**Remember that story is ending; I think I'll end it with 4 (or 5 at the most) more chapters…but we'll see how my muse behaves ;) anyway, some of you have asked me if I am going to write a sequel and the answer is no. Sorry if you were hoping for another answer, but I think is better this way and…well, I want to begin with my next story and I know I won't be able to keep up 2 stories at the same time, so I prefer to write only one more or less okay than two badly…**

**By the way, I am updating now the story because if not, I wouldn't be able to do that until next weekend (in one week and a half), and I don't want to make you wait that much.**

**Anyway, stop with my rambling. ****Here is chapter 36. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Once Homeroom ended, our gang exited from the classroom still smiling. Outside, they told goodbye to their friends, and our boys walked the girls to their next class.

Taking advantage of the fact that the teacher wasn't there, our four couples remained outside waiting for him to appear.

"I think we should do something special this Saturday." Zeke said while wrapping his arms around Sharpay from behind. "Any ideas?"

"Bowling?" Gabriella said while reaching down to grab Troy's hand.

"Movies?" Taylor said leaning into Chad's shoulder.

"Beach?" Kelsi asked grabbing Jason's arm.

Gabriella tensed. "Beach no."

Troy had noticed her fingers tightening with his and squeezed her hand a little. "Gabi…" His tone reprimanding made her wince.

"I don't want to go to the beach." Gabriella said lowly but stubbornly.

Troy sighed and embraced her body. "Come on, it'll be fun…" He said talking with his lips merely inches apart from her forehead, to after that kiss her there.

"No." She muffled from his chest. "Can't we stay indoors?"

Troy looked up to their friends. The girls were looking at him and Gabriella with sympathy. They knew why Gabriella was so reticent to go to the beach, but they also knew she needed to face her fears in order to get over them.

"I say I want to go the beach." Sharpay said smiling earning a growl from Gabriella.

"Me too." Taylor said nonchalantly.

Kelsi giggled watching Gabriella's pout. "Me three."

"No." Gabriella whined. "I won't go."

"Gabi!" Her three friends whined. "You can't ditch us!"

Just as Gabriella was about to answer, Troy spoke. "Don't worry girls, we'll be there…" He winked at them and then raised his eyebrow when Gabriella's head flashed up from his chest. "Yes?" He asked her playfully.

"I won't go to the beach." She hissed menacingly.

Troy held her look. "You and I will go to the beach this Saturday with our friends, and I don't care what you say. We'll go."

Gabriella pouted. "Please baby," she began to caress his face, "I don't want to go to the beach."

Troy always gave in just with her pout, and she hoped this time it would work the same way. Unluckily for her, Troy was just as stubborn as her. Though he took him all his strength to not fall for her pout, he knew a relaxed Saturday in the beach with their friends would make her some good. Plus, she needed to take another little step in her total recovering. "Too bad then," Troy gave her a goofy grin, "because we are going."

Gabriella disentangled from his embrace and huffed. "Ok then, you all can go to the beach and have your fun; I'll be in my house."

The group giggled at her antics while Troy was looking at her amused. "You won't because you'll be with me, and I'll be in the beach so you will be there too."

Crossing her arms stubbornly, she groaned. "Fine then! I am going to the bathroom. I'll see you now."

And she turned her body to go the bathroom leaving the group behind her. Troy snapped quickly of his dumbfounded state and ran after her. "You know you can't go alone."

"Troy!" Gabriella groaned. "Let me go to the bathroom alone okay? You are not my favourite person right now."

She knew she was being unfair with him, and with their friends, but she couldn't stand to be babysit all the time, with people telling her what she could do and what not. She didn't want to go to the beach, period. So nothing her friends could say would change her mind.

"Baby," Troy softened his voice once he saw she was having a hard time. "Please…don't be like that…"

"No Troy." The resolution in her voice made both wide their eyes in surprise. "I am going to the bathroom alone."

"And I've said you are not going alone." Troy locked his eyes with hers holding them defiantly. In no way Gabriella would be walking alone around the school. Not if it depended on him.

Gabriella stopped and glared at him. "Leave-me-alone." She spoke slowly, punctuating each word so he could take the hint that she was mad at the moment.

"Argh!" Troy groaned. "Ok fine, go alone! See if I care!" And he turned to return to the group was.

Gabriella nodded satisfied and continued her trip to the bathroom.

_

* * *

_

_With Troy and the others_

"Are you insane!?" Sharpay shrieked. "Have you utterly lost your mind?"

"Yeah Troy," Zeke said tightening his arms around Sharpay trying to stop her launching herself at Troy. "Gabi can't be alone dude, you know that…"

"Do you really think I am this dumb?" Troy hissed. "I am going to follow her once she turns the corner but I don't want for her to know that, you moron!"

"Oh," Sharpay stopped her wriggling. "Then it's alright."

"Thanks." Troy said with sarcasm while turning his body to see his girlfriend turning the corner just at that moment. "Crap!" And he rushed to follow Gabriella.

The group looked him ran in Gabi's direction dumbstruck. Taylor's head snapped quickly. "What are we waiting for? Come on!" And grabbing Chad's hand, she sprinted following Troy's lead with all the group behind her.

_

* * *

__With Gabriella_

She was mad.

How dare they to order her around? She was an adult and she could make her own decisions, thank you very much. She was so focused in her inward charade with herself, than she didn't realize Jimmy, Tamera and both crews were in front of the bathroom's doors.

Jimmy stepped forward and stopped her. "Well nerd, it seems we see each other again." His smirk widened when he saw Gabriella's own eyes wide.

However, Gabriella recomposed quickly. She was too mad to be able to think straight and faced Jimmy without thinking twice. "Back off you jerk!"

Tony, the captain of the Tennis Team and one of the biggest jerks in the school was observing the scene. He was not the bully type, but a nerd was talking back to one of his friends. Something should be done. "Hey you stupid!" He said positioning himself beside Jimmy. "You can't talk us this way if you know what's good for you."

"Oh bo-ho-hooo!" Gabriella said, her fears clearly overshadowed by the madness she was feeling inside her at her boyfriend and friends. "What are you going to do? Hit me? Go ahead! Insult me? Oh wait, you are already doing that!" Her words were floating through her mouth as she was spited them.

Jimmy and Tony interchanged a mischievous and amused look. "Do you really know who you are talking to, right?"

That pushed Gabriella. "The biggest jerks in the world!" She poked her finger into both of their chests emphasizing her words. "You know what? I am fed up with you. You always are picking on me and my friends and we are not boxing sacks, you know? We are people; we think; we have feelings. But of course you don't know what that is because you only are people who like to make the others' lives miserable. You don't have any friend, and you won't have any friend acting that way. Maybe I am a nerd; and what? I have a family who loves me to death, I have friends who have my back unconditionally and I have a boyfriend who loves me. Before you pick on me again, maybe you should think about yourselves!"

Our gang had listened Gabriella's speech, and they didn't know what to say. They were looking at Gabriella in awe, like the people who were in the corridor looking the scene. The girls realized Gabriella was talking back to their bullies also in behalf of them, and they also knew the boys would know right away who were the people who had hit them, but they didn't care.

What was important was that Gabriella had been able to stand for herself and her friends. So they decided to go to put themselves beside her. Glaring at their bullies, they imitated the cold faces their boyfriends used while being in the school. "She is right." Sharpay said linking her arm with Gabriella's.

"And she is not alone." Kelsi situated beside Sharpay with a menacing pose.

Taylor knew they had the attention of everyone: some teachers, the boys, Mrs. Darbus…even of Jack Bolton himself. "And here ends your bullying."

Everybody had heard the commotion, and all had gone to investigate what was that about. However, no one said anything; they were looking those four petite girls, who were facing more than ten boys alone; they were telling them to back off, they were defending themselves strongly and fearlessly.

Jack was about to step in when Jimmy took a step forwards the girls but Troy grabbed his arm and shook his head. Mrs. Darbus saw that and went to put herself beside Jack. "It's their time Jack. Let them be for now."

A dumbstruck Jack couldn't speak so he nodded turning his head towards the scene which was taking place in front of him. He had heard some rumours about bullying in the school, but he never had paid attention. Now, the truth fell over him like a cold shower. The daughters of his best friends had been bullied almost in front of him and he hadn't been able to see it. "You knew?" He asked in a strangled voice to Troy and to Mrs. Darbus.

"Yes." Both said softly.

"But it's their battle dad, they didn't want for us to know anything. We've known about Jimmy and his crew for a while but we didn't have proofs and the girls never said anything about them." Troy said in a low and cold voice.

Mrs. Darbus cleared her throat softly. "Now there is no need for them to say anything. We've seen the bullies in action; they've been bullying them in front of our faces. After everything those four young ladies have suffered because of them, we ought them to be able to empty everything they have inside."

Jack turned his face and nodded.

"You've already hit us; you have taken care for us to know everyday how shit we are…but do you know what? Thanks to you, we've discovered amazing people; thanks to you, we are closer than ever; thanks to you, we know what is to have someone who cares about you for you." Sharpay said in a firm voice. "So thanks, your intentions maybe were to make us more miserable, but you have failed."

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy said menacingly, didn't paying attention to whatever which was surrounding them. "And what are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing." That time was Kelsi who spoke. "We are only letting you to know that you are pathetic. Like Gabi said, maybe you should think about you a little more before you attack us again saying how useless we are because we know better now. If you think in real world your stupid norms exist, then you are dumber than I thought. In real life, people don't differenciate between a jock, a drama person or a nerd. In real world what differenciates one person of another is simply how that people is inwardly. You are all a bunch of shit, and if you continue thinking the way you do now, then I bet you will still be a bunch of shit in ten years. Grow up you idiots!"

"And you can pass the message to Tamera. Those stupid social rules you have imposed here are ridiculous! No one but you truly believe in them, and it's time for people to be free of the chains you have been putting in everyone. Those cliques as you call them are groups of people with a common hobbie, but that doesn't mean they can't like another things too. You don't know what is to be respected; you have been FEARED, and that's not the same. You have lost all the school's respect, and I think no one is going to fall in your traps again." Taylor hissed. "We-are-done-with-you."

Jimmy stiffened and just he was about to punch Gabriella in her face, someone grabbed his arm.

"I'd think twice about that if I was you." John, a member of the Drama Club said. "The first time I saw you hit them I didn't say anything, but now God help me if I see you put a finger on them."

"The Drama boy wants to play hero now?" Tony said in a mocking voice.

Our boys were having a hard time remained quiet and silence, but they knew that was what they had to do. They knew the girls were able to stand for themselves, and seeing people's reaction, they also knew the school was ready for a change.

"He is not the only one." Martha, a petite girl said placing herself beside the girls. "The school was a happy place before you made up all these stupid rules about cliques. It's about time someone has dared to answer you back."

The rest of the people appeared all of a sudden beside our girls. The girls had showed them a huge lesson and they needed to show them their grattitude. Most of them saw each one of the bully episodes; most of them saw how Jimmy and his friends hit them, and the girls never said anything about them. They knew they could have gone to the teachers crying and complaining, but they never did that. They remained silent, always avoiding fights, and mostly, freeing them of problems with the kings of the school or the teachers. Now it was their turn to return the favour. The girls weren't alone anymore, and that time it was not as if only two people had dared to position themselves against the bullies but ALL the school. They had broken the last wall to people know no one had to be bullied; they had broken the status quo since the very beginning, and they were making possible for everyone to be true to her or himself without worries.

Shawn, Mandy, Carmen and the swimming team appeared then. "What's happening?" They asked our boys.

"It's the girls' turn now." Chad hissed never moving his eyes from the girls.

In the meantime, Jimmy and Tony began to run their eyes through all the people. At first, they tried to maintain a glare, but the only thing they were finding were more glares towards them, so their faces passed from menacing to afraid in a bit. No one was looking at them with fear; no one seemed to have second thoughts about that; no one seemed to be in tension because of horror.

Tamera chose that moment to arrive there. "What's happening here? You girls are really getting on my nerves. Just so you know, we have a plan for the school to be OUR school again, and if I were you, I'd run."

"Tamera shut up!" Jimmy hissed turning towards her. "Look outside your bubble for a moment!"

Tamera did as she was told and gasped. All the school was looking towards them with rage. "What's happening?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"This is the end of your reign." Taylor smirked.

"They are right!" The crowd erupted in cheers.

The bullies couldn't help but back away, and that pushed our boys to the verge. "Where do you think you are going?" Troy shouted from his position beside his father.

Each boy went to stand beside his girlfriend. "If you really think you can put up another plan to hurt them you are clearly wrong." Chad said glaring at the bullies.

"We already knew you hit them. Why do you think they haven't been alone since two months ago?" Jason said smirking.

"Yeah," Zeke chimed in. "We knew you all were planning on attack them again, but you are cowards who don't dare to face people of your size. You attack only the weaker people in the school, but you dare to act with us as if nothing. Come on, why aren't you saying anything now?"

Gabriella spoke again. "Thu bullying in East High has ended. No one is going to tolerate it more; no one is going to back away from you; no one is afraid of you now. The school doesn't need, and want, your rules; is that clear?"

The bullies were gathered together and were looking for an escape.

"It won't work." Another voice from the crowd said.

"Do you really think we are going to let you go free?" Another mocking voice said from the crowd.

Tamera couldn't help but let out a shriek. "You all are stupid! Don't you see we can win over you in the blink of an eye?"

"Doing what?" The crowd answered back threatening her.

Tamera realized then they were clearly fucked up, so she shut up and went to hide herself behind Jimmy cowardly.

Jack and Mrs. Darbus decided to intervene then. "Ok, I think that's enough."

The bullies widened their eyes while our gang smirked at them.

Tamera saw that and tried a last act. "They are bullying us Mr. Bolton! You have to do something about that! Those four girls are making my life impossible since the first day; they insult me every day!" She ran and threw her arms around Mr. Bolton waist, letting fall some fake tears in the process.

"Get off me." Mr. Bolton growled pushing her arms away and walking into our girls' direction. "Are you all okay?" He embraced the girls who were crying in a mixture of happiness and relief, letting out the tension their bodies were feeling at the moment.

"Yeah Jack, we are okay."

And the crowd erupted in cheers again.

Mrs. Darbus was looking the scene letting out her own tears. She was super proud of her girls; they had been able to stand up for themselves; they had been able to tell their bullies to back off; they had been able to fight against the bullies using the most powerful weapon: the truth and the faith in themselves. Slowly, she began to walk into the girls' direction.

Once the girls saw that, everything but Mrs. Darbus became a blur and our four girls let go of Jack and ran into their teacher's direction, who embraced them repeating over and over again how proud of them she was.

In the meantime, Jack and others teachers dismissed the crowd but the bullies. "You all are coming with me to the Principal's Office. Now." His voice was dark, cold, menacing, and the bullies flinched. Jack had been oblivious to the bully his almost-daughters had been suffering, but now that he knew everything, he knew he had to do something. He also knew he had to reunite all the parents to talk about that, and though he wasn't sure about how the girls would react at that, he hoped everything would turn okay for them.

Jimmy, Tamera, Tony and all the bullies knew they had nothing more to do there. Following their teachers with their heads low trying to avoid the glares they were receiving from the other students, they couldn't help but fear what was waiting for them. They knew they had lost. And they also knew they had to face the consequences of that lost.

Our boys plus their friends were looking the girls with smiles drawn in their faces but didn't say or do anything; they knew the major comfort at the moment only could come from Mrs. Darbus. In the end, without her they wouldn't have been able to help the girls; without her, the girls hadn't had the strength to begin with their changes, and so that made them respect a private moment between those five women who had fight against the bully, winning the war only having faith in themselves.

However, our boys were having a hard time remained still. Their girlfriends had shown them a value lesson, and they wanted to congratulate them. Mrs. Darbus noticed them looking intently at the girls and nodded her head. "Your boys are waiting for you girls…" She whispered making the girls to smile watery smiles and turn around.

More tears ran down their cheeks once they saw their boyfriends' faces shining in pry. Sprinting towards them, they collapsed in their bodies, pushing themselves into the warmness which was their strong torsos, tightening their arms around their necks.

The teachers were still dismissing the crowd who was surrounding our gang with happy faces and Mrs. Darbus thought about how the girls needed a break from everything. "Guys, take the girls home. They'll need some rest now. I'll talk with Principal Matsui, okay?"

The boys nodded their heads and without more words, their pulled the girls closer to them, walking to the parking lot. Once there, the boys interchanged a look and nodding their heads, each boy went to his car with his girl in his arms never saying a word.

They were leaving behind the old East High; they just knew it was a better place now.

People were free to be friend with whoever they wanted.

People were free to continue with their lives without worries and fears because they weren't what the social rules of the school wanted for them to be.

People were free to simply be true to themselves...


	38. Chapter 38

**IMPORTANT A/N: Okay guys, I am going to end this story faster than I wanted. ****The main reason is because I have the feeling you are not enjoying it anymore, but I don't want to abandon it because being my first story…well, it's important for me, so the only one thing is left for me is to end it as sooner the better. I am going to try to not rush things, I mean, I'll try to explain everything I already want to happen in that story, but I'll try and update faster, so you all can know how the story ends and you can forget about it. I know how pisses to see that a story you've been following for whichever reason is deleted without and end, so I know I don't want to do that to you. **

**That being said, only remind you that I am not going to abandon the story nor write whatever comes to my mind to end it faster. I'll work hard in those remained chapters, but have in mind that the story is now closer to its end than ever.**

**Here goes chapter 37. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

All the gang was at Palo Santo, enjoying a week off school their parents and teachers thought they had well deserved. They had been lucky their parents' friend had let them his house; they really loved the place, the beach…well, everything Palo Santo could offer, and to be a week without school, bullying, parents, teachers, homework…well, it was as if heaven had opened a door for them.

They had arrived there the night before, after a long talk with their parents explaining them everything the girls had been suffering those years. It had been hard; all the girls were in tears in the end, embraced by their boyfriends who, actually, had been the people doing the talk as the girls were almost incapable to explain anything because of the sobs their bodies were letting out. To say the parents had been shocked would be the understatement of the century. They had no idea their children had been immersed in something as cruel as the bullying had been.

Principal Matsui had assured the bullies would be expelled and that wouldn't be graduating in East High. In fact, all the teachers had agreed with expulse them of the school. Of course they had talk with the bullies' parents who had been shocked too. But having all the school as witnesses, they hadn't been able to do anything but believe all the school had explained.

So now that everything was in the open, our gang was having a little vacation trying to forget all the madness and cruelty they had been surrounded with.

When they arrived to Palo Santo, they had eaten whatever their mothers had packed for them, going straight to bed after that. The house was huge, so it hadn't been a problem for them to have a room ready for each couple.

The night had been long; Gabriella for example had been tossing around and murmuring agonizing words almost all night, and Troy had to wake her twice because her eyes had begun to drop tears because of their nightmares. Sharpay and Zeke were talking until almost down; she couldn't sleep because everything was still too fresh in her mind, so she and Zeke had been talking and talking about everything until sleep invaded her body. Taylor and Chad, on the contrary, slept as two babies after a hot make out session they had; their bodies were exhausted, so it was only a matter of seconds for them to succumb to sleep. And Kelsi…well, Kelsi and Jason enjoyed their first night together.

"I can't believe our parents have given us permission to take a week off school girls…" Gabriella murmured while lying beside the pool with her friends. The boys were playing in the water with a ball, so it was only our four girls tanning their fit and strong bodies.

Sharpay made an agreement sound. "I know, but hey, I am not complaining. As much as I love the school, we deserve that week off…"

"God I know," Taylor said while applying more cream along her body. "Everything has been crazy…and this is like heaven, right Kels?"

Kelsi was daydreaming again, like she had been all the morning. Of course, all her worries about Jason not wanting her had vanished after the amazing night they'd spent together, discovering their bodies, discovering tastes…

"She is daydreaming again." Sharpay clicked her tongue. "At least she could pretend to be here with us!"

Gabriella and Taylor giggled. "Let her be Shar," Gabriella said trying to pacify her friend. "You'd be like her!"

"Well of course," Sharpay said as if it was obvious. "But at least I'd try and pretend I am listening what you are saying you know."

Her drama queen mode had Gabriella and Taylor giggling non-stop, and their giggles intensified when she stood up and threw a bottle of water right in Kelsi's face. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty!"

"SHAR!" Kelsi exclaimed standing up. "Are you crazy or what? That water is cold!"

"That was the plan my friend," Sharpay said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You were daydreaming again and we wanted our friend back."

"I was not!" Kelsi exclaimed all embarrassed.

"Oh Kelsi," Taylor said between giggles. "You were so daydreaming. We want details girl!"

"Girls, let the poor girl alone," Gabriella said calmer now. "If she doesn't want to explain what happened with Jason you can't force her."

Sharpay screamed. "What?! Of course she has to explain…we always explain everything to each other!"

"Girls!" Kelsi said, her cheeks being less red now. "Ok, but shush because I don't want to alert the guys okay?"

The other three girls nodded vigorously. "Ok well…"

* * *

_Kelsi and Jason were the only couple left in the living room of the house. All their friends had gone to bed, but they were enjoying the simple fact of being together, talking quietly about everything that had happened during that day._

"_I can't believe everything is over now…" Kelsi said placing her head on Jason's shoulder._

_Jason chuckled lowly. "I know…" And kissing his face to kiss her forehead, he continued. "What an amazing feeling, uh?"_

_Kelsi looked up at him. "You can say that again…"_

_The moment their eyes locked, everything but them turned blurred. Jason didn't hesitate in attack her mouth with his, moving her body so she was lying on the sofa while he hovered over her supporting his own weight with his arms, never unlocking their lips._

_Massaging his lower lip with her tongue, Jason took the hint and opened his mouth. Their tongues began a fierce battle rubbing together, fighting together and discovering every inch of their mouths. Kelsi placed her hands at his sides, rubbing his strong torso under his shirt._

"_God babe…" He moaned at her caresses intensified. _

_He tangled his legs with hers, creating a friction between their intimate parts, eliciting a moan from Kelsi, which was swallowed by Jason who, smirking, moved his hips a little to show her how aroused he was. Once Kelsi noticed his dick poking her core, she gasped and bucked her hips backward to increase the contact._

_Jason groaned and began to rub her breasts under her shirt but over her bra. Her nipples were hard, and the minimal caress made her moan. "Jason," she tried to speak though her pants made difficult for her to breath. "Bed…"_

_He understood her and lifting her from the sofa he carried her upstairs. Kelsi tightened her legs around his waist, and bucked her hips so their cores were rubbing again. That simple action made Jason to devour her mouth again, plunging his warm tongue into her mouth again. He had to stop for a moment to regain his breathe, though just his eyes locked with Kelsi's again and he was a goner. He needed to kiss her, so he did it._

_Once they arrived at their bedroom, he closed the door with his foot, and pressing Kelsi's body into the door, he locked it so their friends couldn't enter on them. He placed her body on the mattress, and he couldn't help but look at her. Her swollen lips, her red cheeks, the up and down moves her chest was doing…it was as if a goddess was there waiting for him._

_However, Kelsi misunderstood his stare. Moving her arms to cover herself, though she was still dressed, she tried to stand up, but two strong arms stopped her. "Where are you going?" _

_His hot breath rubbing her neck while he rubbed his lips there made her shiver. "I thought…I…"_

_Jason sensed something wasn't right. He put two of his fingers under her chin and directed his eyes into hers. "Are you having second thoughts?"_

"_What?" Kelsi was bewildered. "Are you?"_

_Jason knew right away that he needed to convince her, that she still was dubious about herself. Grabbing her face sweetly, but firmly, he emptied his heart directly into her eyes. "I want you." _

_Kelsi looked into his eyes trying to find something which indicated that he was lying, but she found nothing. "I want you too."_

"_Okay…" He whispered against her lips, pulling her down again, never breaking the kiss._

_Their tongues began to battle again, along with the caresses. Kelsi moaned again when Jason's hand rubbed her right breast and he smirked into the kiss. Kelsi noticed that and bucked her hips upwards, pressing her pussy with his dick._

_Jason had to break the kiss at that. "God…" His hands went under her shirt, moving her bra at the same time freeing her left breast, and he covered her nipple with his mouth, sucking and lapping, while playing with her other breast with his hands. _

"_Fuck…" Jason couldn't help but smirk at that, intensifying the movements of his tongue while playing with her nipple._

_Her hands were moving around her back without control; when she found the hem of his shirt, she moved it upwards. He took the hint and let out her nipple helping her to remove the item. Kelsi looked at his hard abs in astonishment, caressing it with her hands and paying special attention to his nipples. He couldn't help but lean down again to taste her lips again groaning into the kiss._

_Soon, his hands lifted her shirt too. He played with her piercing, tugging it with his teeth. That move made Kelsi to arch her back, and he took advantage of that, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor. Her big boobs were bouncing with all the wriggling she was doing under him, and he couldn't help but attack them again with his mouth. "God…you are beautiful!"_

_Each time he said something complimenting her, she couldn't help but feel more confident, so her hands weren't shaking when she moved them to his belt. Jason stilled his movements at that. "Are you sure?"_

_Kelsi didn't say anything; she only tightened her legs around his waist so he could take the hint. Grinning down at her, he pecked her lips and stood up so he could take off his jeans faster. Interlocking his eyes with hers, she kneeled in the bed and unbuttoned all the buttons of her mini skirt. It was like a contest: both were undressing never leaving the eyes of each other. In the end, he was only clad in boxers and she with a lacy black thong._

"_Do you want to dance?" Kelsi asked standing up from the bed and going to stand in front of him, pressing her chest into his._

_Jason encircled her waist with his strong arms and leaned down. When his lips were inches apart from her, he whispered. "With what music do you want to dance?"_

"_This." And she put her hand on his chest, just where his heart was beating faster than ever._

_Jason smiled and leaned down again. This time he tightened his arms around her, moaning when the kiss became more intense, implying their chests grinding together. His erection was painful now; he didn't know how long he could last. _

_Still moving in slow circles around the room, he moved his lips all around her neck, torso…her taste was the sweetest, the most perfect, the best. It was like a drug, and he was more than happy that she was only his. At the same time, Kelsi didn't waste time and began to suck and nip along his neck, until she pressed her teeth carefully just under his ear, making him groan in pleasure, alerting her she just had found his sweet spot. She wanted to leave a mark there, so she worked there, now lapping, now biting, now sucking…_

_When she was sure a big mark was beginning to form there, she lifted her head from the crock of his neck. "Inside of me…now."_

_Jason widened his eyes. He wasn't expecting that; of course he knew something would be happening eventually being there a week without parents, but not the first night, and for sure not the deed. He pulled away from her; he needed to see her face to be sure that was what she really wanted._

_But he wasn't expecting the lust her eyes contained. That was enough to convince him, so he, very slowly, put his hands in the hem of his thong, rubbing the skin there and leaving a trail of goosebumps. He played a little with the item, giving her time to stop him if that was what she really wanted, but Kelsi beat him. Her excitement was maximum at this point, and she needed more. She grabbed his boxers and pulled them down never breaking eye contact._

_Jason gasped when her cold hand grabbed his dick and began to caress it, making more pressure in the tip. Groaning, he interlocked his mouth with hers again, grabbing her thong at the same time and pulling it with force. "That needs to go…" _

_He began to walk backwards towards the bed, and when her knees touched the mattress, he lowered her body sweetly going after her just a second away. Their kisses began to be more intense, and the temperature of the room increased, making both bodies to sweat. Moans and groans also were louder now. Kelsi couldn't believe how just only the tip of his penis rubbing into her clit was enough for drive her crazy. Jason, on the other hand, couldn't believe how the wetness her pussy was delivering was making him harder. _

"_Jason please…" She was wriggling under him; she needed to feel him inside of her; she needed for him to complete her. And he couldn't help but oblige. Reaching down to grab his wallet, he searched for a condom, but Kelsi surprised him again when she reached for it and opened it with her teeth._

_She made him to ly__e on his back, and sitting on his knees, she rubbed up and down his member twice. The moisture his tip was letting out was too much; she leaned down and engulfed his shaft with her mouth. "SHIT!"_

_Jason was panting hard. "Babe, I am not going to last…" He was pushing her up; he wanted to be able to be inside of her, and he knew if she continued with her ministrations he wouldn't be able to do it. _

_Kelsi obliged, and smirking, she covered his length with the condom, taking care in caress it twice making him to bit his lip to refrain from scream out loud. His growls made her to smirk, and she lowered her body on his, making both of their chests to collide. She kissed his jaw fervently, sucking and nipping just under his ear, but Jason needed her, and he needed her now. "Kelsi…come…on…"_

_She sat on her knees again, straddling his body with them, and slowly, she grabbed his dick to its right position, lowering her body so it went inside of her. "Fuck…" It has been too long since her first, and only, time, and it was hurting like hell._

_Jason noticed that and tried to help her placing both of his hands on her hips, lowering her body onto him slowly. "Relax babe…"_

_Kelsi was biting her lip hard, but nodded nonetheless. She grabbed his upper arms hard, her nails probably leaving a mark there. "God…"_

_She was so hot, so tight, so warm…Jason was having a hard time trying to control himself. He wanted nothing more than thrust into her with all his might, but he knew he had to be careful. Her muscles were contracted, and he knew this way it wouldn't end well, so he rubbed their bodies placing himself on top. The movement made her squeal and her muscles lose some of the pressure she was creating, easing for him the penetration. "Better?"_

"_Fuck yes!" Kelsi moaned when she could feel all his length inside of her. The pain subsided soon, and a warm sensation began to appear in her core._

_Jason began his movements slowly, letting her vagina to be used to his shaft. "God Kelsi…so tight…"_

_Kelsi encircled his waist with her legs, tightening them so he could go more inside of her if that was possible, and Jason welcomed her gesture leaning down to intertwine his tongue with hers. "Fuck…"_

_His thrusts were hard, but not painful. He was making her love, that wasn't only a fuck, and Kelsi could see that, erasing this way all her worries and doubts. "Baby faster…"_

_He wanted to give her a hell of orgasm, and Kelsi wanted the same for him. His thrusts sped up and Kelsi bucked her hips welcoming them, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Harder…"_

_Jason obliged. Both bodies were panting hard, and though they tried to maintain their lips connected, the truth was that it was difficult for them to keep up. If not because they were needing air, their lips were separated by their moans and groans._

_The temperature in the room increased to incredible limits, and the speed of their bodies only added more hotness to the situation. Kelsi knew she was close to her orgasm, but she didn't know in which situation Jason was. "I am going to cum Jase…"_

_Jason was close too, and he sped up his thrusts more, until their rhythm was frenetic. "Cum with me babe…"_

_That was it. Her muscles tightened around him and she screamed his name when she reached her orgasm. Two more thrusts and then was Jason who was screaming Kelsi's name in ecstasy._

_They remained in the same position trying to regulate their breath. Their sticky skins moving together, their hands intertwined. _

_When Jason felt his breath back to its normal state, he pulled out of Kelsi carefully and collapsed beside her, discarding the full condom in the bin. Neither of them said anything; they were only with one of their hands intertwined, looking to the ceiling of the room. _

_Jason turned his eyes to her. The gleam her sweat gave to her body was something beautiful. Her profile was exquisite, and he couldn't help but turn to his side, resting his head in his hand. "Are you okay?"_

_Kelsi didn't say anything for a minute, but then a small smile began to be drawn in her face. She turned her face to look at him then. "I am better than okay…"_

_A content moan escaped from his body, and he leaned down to kiss her swollen lips. "That has been amazing."_

_Kelsi nodded and closed her eyes. "Come here baby…" Jason said resting onto his back again, placing one arm around her shoulders and pulling her body down with him._

"_Thanks…" Kelsi whispered planting a one sweet kiss to his chest._

_Jason looked at her. "For what?"_

"_For making my first time so special…" Her grey pools were directed into his eyes, and he couldn't help but place his other arm around her waist too, hugging her tight into his chest._

"_It's been special for me too…" He whispered into her hair. _

_Kelsi let out a content sigh and embraced his body with her little arms and Jason began to rub her back carefully. "Go to sleep baby…"_

_Kelsi nodded into his chest. "Sweet dreams…"_

"_Sweet dreams." And he kissed her forehead once, letting sleep to overcome his body._

* * *

When Kelsi ended her story, her friends began to squeal.

"Gosh!" Sharpay said placing one of her hands on her chest. "How sweet Jason was…"

"I know!" Kelsi said giggling.

Taylor stood up and hugged her friend. "See? There were no reasons for your worries…"

"Yeah well," Kelsi said swallowing aloud. "But I didn't know that at that time…"

Gabriella giggled. "I am so happy for you Kels…"

"Me too!" Sharpay screamed so excited.

"Me three!" Taylor said screaming too. "And now only remain Gabi here to take the next step…"

Gabriella stopped her giggles at once. "Leave me alone," she said avoiding her friends' eyes. "I am not ready for that yet…"

Of course, Gabriella and Troy were the only ones that they hadn't done anything at all. Gabriella was still unconscious of her body, and though she could be there wearing a bikini without fears now, another too much different thing was to be nude in front of a boy. She didn't know if she was ready for that, and luckily for her, Troy wasn't pressuring her. After their little encounter in the gym, she knew she excited him; she knew he wanted her, but still she doubted about herself.

"I am hungry!" Chad whined from the pool. "Girls! Go to the kitchen and bring some snacks here please!"

Taylor narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "No."

"Baby come on!" Chad whined again. "We are all wet; we can't go in the house like that!"

Taylor groaned. "Oh please," she complained while standing up. "You should stop eat as an animal. I swear I haven't seen anybody in my life to eat as much as you do."

"You know you love me!" Chad grinned at her with a goofy smile.

Her complaints could still be listened from the pool being her inside the house, and the girls giggled.

Suddenly, a loud shriek coming from Gabriella could be heard. "Troy put me down!"

Troy laughed. "Can't do it!" And he jumped into the pool with her little body on his shoulder.

Gabriella screamed until her head was underwater, though still then she continued. Troy's arms never let her go, and he pulled them up needing air. "Why have you done that?" She pouted shaking because of the impact the cold water had done with her hot skin from the sun. "It's cold…"

Troy couldn't help but smile at her; his heart had smelt when he saw her adorable pout. "You'll be the death of me with that pout of yours…"

He tightened his arms around her body, making their skins to contact, and Gabriella encircled his waist with her legs, and his neck with her arms, placing her head on his shoulder.

Troy rubbed her back with one hand, moving the other to her bottom. His moves were slow, just in case she wanted to object, but his hand went down all the way without any reaction from Gabriella, who let out a sigh of content. "Is this okay baby?"

He didn't want to scare her; her rhythm was his, and so he didn't want to put any pressure on her. "Yeah…"

Troy relaxed his hand there, and always tentatively, he began to move it along the hem of her bikini bottom and ass cheeks. Gabriella shivered because Troy's caresses were awaking something inside of her. She decided to forget her worries and just enjoy what his boyfriend was doing. "This feels good…"

Her words had come out as whispers, because she didn't want for her friends to know what was happening between them, but Troy heard her. Closing his eyes in relief, he tightened his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him, plunging her tongue inside his mouth without doubts. Their tongues began their usual dance, inspecting, rediscovering…they didn't leave anything of the other's mouth without inspection.

Troy was trying to go slow, but he loved her too much, and so he devoured her lips with his, only pulling away when the need of air was too much to handle, though even then he began to rub her jaw and neck with his lips, lapping her skin and savouring her sweet taste.

"God," he moaned when she bucked her hips into his. "I am addicted to you…"

Gabriella felt her dick poking into her tight, but she couldn't care less now. Her recent discovered power on him made her feel amazing, and she titled her head so he could have better access. His lips didn't hesitate and continued rubbing her skin, until he reached a spot which made her moan. Smirking, he began to suck, nip and lap there; he wanted to leave a mark, he needed to leave a mark. His feelings for her were so deep, he needed more physical contact with her. When he was sure a mark was beginning to form there, he lifted his head and locked eyes with Gabriella who was smirking. "It seems you've branded me as yours…"

Her new flirty side had him excited; her moves, gestures, lips…everything about her was inviting, and he couldn't help but groan. "You'll be the death of me I swear…"

Gabriella giggled her sweet giggles. "And why is that?"

She knew too well what he was referring to; in fact, she was feeling the same, but this playful banter between them added more magic into their relationship, and she was more than happy they could both participate in it.

"Tease." He whispered into her curls taking a deep breath so her sweet scent could penetrate into his nostrils. "God you smell so good…"

"Tease? Me? I don't know what you are talking about…" She put her most innocent face and smiled sweetly at him. "I am doing nothing…"

Troy had to laugh. "Okay babe, give me some space. I can't go out like that," he said pointing down with his head, "and you are freezing. I need some cold thoughts…care to help?"

His goofy smile put Gabriella into her giggling mode. "Ok boyfriend…" She put a face of pure concentration, but tightened her legs and arms around him.

Troy moaned quietly. "That doesn't help babe…" He muttered.

"Oh sorry!" Gabriella said smiling sweetly and pulling away from him. "I know, think about Darbus."

Her nonchalant tone made him laugh out loud. "You are the best cold shower a guy can have, do you know that?" He said pecking the tip of her nose.

"I do what I can." She said swimming away from him to the other side of the pool where all their friends were laughing, tanning and eating.

Troy shook his head smiling. Once her last barrier was down, Gabriella would be a vixen, that was for sure, and he couldn't wait. He needed to consummate their relationship; he loved her so much, he needed to feel their bodies connected in the most intimate way, but she wasn't ready for that yet, and he was willing to wait for her because he knew it'd be worth it.

Getting out of the pool, he went to his towel, which was placed beside Gabriella's. Sitting there, he reached to grab a coke and some snacks. "I was starving."

Gabriella giggled and grabbed her sun cream, placing her body behind his. "What are you doing?" Troy asked bewildered.

"I am going to put some cream on your back. I don't want it all burned because of the sun." And so she began her massage, knotting his shoulders when she noticed how tense he was. "Are you okay?" She asked leaning into his ear.

Troy turned his face and pecked her lips in a more or less distant way. "Don't worry." And he began to rub her calf with his hand absently, talking with their friends about what were the plans for the day.

Gabriella couldn't help but wonder what had her boyfriend so tense. In the pool he was okay, and now all of a sudden he was all serious. It was as if he was mad. And she didn't understand why.

Troy, on the other hand, tried to relax his muscles. He knew Gabriella was worried, but his thoughts while being in the pool, and what her touch was doing to him, had him all aroused. He didn't want for Gabriella or his friends to know that, and so he was trying to not focus too much in her hands but in random thoughts which could help him.

"I want to go to the bowling today," Kelsi said grabbing Jason's glass of juice.

"Oh yeah, it could be fun…" He said placing his arm around her shoulders.

Zeke objected. "I don't want to go to the bowling…how about a movies afternoon?"

"Where?" Sharpay asked from her position between his legs. "In the house or in the cinema?"

"House." He looked down at her and couldn't help but tangle his fingers between her hairs which were hanging in his legs. "Or you prefer to go to the cinema?"

Sharpay thought about it. "A relaxed afternoon indoors watching movies sounds good to me…what do you say?" She asked turning to look at their friends.

"I am in. I don't want to go outside yet…" Gabriella muttered.

"Then I am in too." Troy said squeezing her knee saying her he understood.

Taylor and Chad were too busy making out and so they hadn't heard anything their friends had said. "Those two are incredible…" Sharpay muttered throwing them some snacks. "We are here you know!" She shouted at the couple when they pulled away with questioning faces.

"Gosh Shar!" Taylor exclaimed irritated. "There is no need to scream; we are not deaf!"

"Ops, my bad!" Sharpay answered ironically. "Well, are you in or not?"

"Where?" Chad asked dumbfounded.

Sharpay groaned at that, making the group laugh. "Afternoon inside the house watching movies."

"What do you think?" Chad turned his head to look at Taylor. "It could be good."

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, we are in."

"Thank you!" Sharpay said in her drama queen mode. "And you Jelsi?"

"What?"

"Jelsi?"

"Ein?"

"Excuse me?"

The guys were looking at Sharpay as if she was an alien, while the girls laughed at that.

"God you are all so slow…" Sharpay muttered. "Jason plus Kelsi equals Jelsi. Me and Zeke it's Zekepay. Gabi and Troy is Troyella and Chad and Taylor is Chaylor. It's faster this way."

Her "duh" tone had the girls laughing hard; they were used to Sharpay's antics, but the guys were still trying to understand it. Sometimes they felt like lost around the girls, it was as if they were trying to go to an undiscovered universe, and that made them to blush somehow embarrassed.

"Never mind." Jason said trying to avoid more giggles from the girls. "Kels what do you say?"

"I am in if you are in." She said sweetly trying to stop her giggles.

"We are in then." He said pecking Kelsi's shoulder.

"YAY!" The girls exclaimed excited making the guys smile.

After that, and with their plans settled, each couple returned to its own world.

_

* * *

_

_With Chad and Taylor_

"Do you remember what we did in your car?" Taylor whispered into Chad's ear while blushing.

Chad was seeing her skin turn a little redder, and he couldn't help but wonder why she was feeling embarrassed. "Yeah, why?"

"I am ready Chad." Her words had been super low whispers, but Chad heard her.

Caressing her back with his hand, he locked his eyes with hers. "Are you sure?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, but I…"

"What?" He needed to be sure she was ready and sure about that.

"I am afraid…" She answered directing her eyes to the grass. "I mean…well…it'll be my first time and…"

"Shush…" He said kissing her temple. "I understand, and I'll try to do it as less painful as I can, okay?"

"Thanks." She dared to lift her head and peck his lips. "You're the best."

Chad moved his arm which was in her back and put it around her waist. "I think you're the best too." And he tugged at her ear with his teeth, making her let out a low moan.

"Stop Chad." She said in what she hoped was a firm tone. "We are not alone here…"

Chad groaned but pulled away nonetheless. "You can't pretend I'll be all cool after what you've just told me!"

Taylor giggled. "Sorry sweetie…" And she put her head on her arms again, trying to tan her dark skin, relaxed being as close to her boyfriend as she was.

Chad shook his head. "Unbelievable." And he rested his head on his arms too, but with his face directed to Taylor's.

Taylor turned her head to look at him, and gave him a wink with a flirty smile.

"God…" Chad muttered. "You are too sexy for your own damn good…"

_

* * *

_

_With Kelsi and Jason_

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly while caressing her arm. They were lying facing each other, with their hands intertwined.

Kelsi nodded her head. "Yeah, though I feel a bit sore now…"

"Sorry," he said leaning down to kiss her lips.

Kelsi squeezed his hand. "Don't be. It was amazing…"

"I know…but…" Jason was being too hesitating, and Kelsi picked up his mood.

"But what babe?" She asked rubbing his hand with her thumb.

Jason wasn't looking at her. He couldn't.

"Jason…" Her amending tone made him to lift his head and look at her. "What?"

"I hate that I hurt you…" His words were spoken in a very low way; he knew she wasn't a virgin, and he thought it'd be less painful for her. However, it wasn't. He knew he had hurt her bad, and he hated that. He thought she had suffered enough for a life time, and the simple thought of her suffering pain because of him was something excruciating.

Kelsi understood him without need more words. "Hey…" She placed her hand in his face trying to sooth him. "I know you didn't hurt me on purpose, and yeah, it hurt, but…it was only at the beginning babe, I swear. It was fantastic…"

"I know, I know…" Jason said grabbing her hand which was in his face. "But still…it hurt you, and I don't like it."

Kelsi gave him a smile. "Next time will be better; remember what you've told me when I explained you everything about Mark?"

Jason nodded his head. "What about that?"

"We agreed it was as I was a virgin…and every first time hurts a little." Kelsi was smiling at him sweetly. His care for her was something that still amazed her, and it made her to fall more in love with him. "You were super careful with me Jason, you tried to ease my pain, and your caring gestures and words were the best remedy. It was amazing, so forget all this crap about you hurting me, okay?"

"I love you so much." Jason said leaning his forehead so it touched hers. "You know that?"

"I love you too." Kelsi pecked his lips. "Now boyfriend of mine, could you put me some cream in my back please?"

She added a little pout trying to light the mood, and she succeeded; Jason had to chuckle at how adorable she looked. "Okay."

And so he sat on her legs and began to massage her back sweetly, knotting her muscles and discarding her bikini top so he could rub all her back without barriers. From time to time, a content moan coming from Kelsi let him know she was enjoying his actions, and he was gaining more confidence, intensifying his caresses and adding some pressure in her sides, just beside her breasts, so the shivers their contact were producing in, could help her to be more relaxed.

"You like it?" He asked sweetly lingering his fingers in her breasts' side.

Kelsi was almost drifting to sleep, but she hummed and sighed. "It's perfect."

"Good." And he continued his ministrations, while thinking for a plan for the two of them that night. He wanted to worship her and her body; he wanted to spoil her to death. He wanted to be the cure for all the pain she had been suffering those years, and he was willing to do anything in order for her to believe in herself again, and in order to make her the happiest person alive.

_

* * *

_

With Zeke and Sharpay

"Sweetie?" Zeke asked in a low voice.

Sharpay opened her eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"I want you ready at seven tonight." He said smirking.

"Why?" She asked bewildered. She hadn't thought for a moment he could want to do something that night after he had said he wanted to be all the afternoon inside the house.

Zeke winked at her and leaning down, he whispered into her hair. "Because tonight, you and me have a date. Will you be ready?"

Sharpay, being Sharpay, had to squeal. "Yay!" And she sat on her knees so she could throw her arms around his neck. "I'll be ready. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said happy for her happiness.

Sharpay pouted. "But I need to know what I have to wear! Don't be mean…"

Zeke laughed at her antics. "Uh, uh…but I can tell you something."

"Go ahead then." Her pout accentuated. She knew he was a goner with it, and though that time he was resisting her normal pout, she wanted to know where they would go, so she used her full pout.

Zeke saw that and closed his eyes. "You are cheating. Stop with the pout!"

Sharpay giggled. "I am not doing anything of the sorts."

"I am not looking." He said stubbornly. "Wear a fancy dress and sandals, okay?"

Sharpay kissed his lips. "Okay," and she caressed his face. "You can open your eyes now…I am not pouting."

Zeke opened one eye first not believing in Sharpay's word when it came to her pout and her wanting to know something, but her face was in her perfect normal and usual way, so he relaxed and opened both eyes.

When Sharpay was sure both of his eyes were opened, she made her full pout again.

"God!" Zeke groaned. "Stop with the pout you woman!"

Sharpay giggled and surrendered. "Okay, okay…I'll behave."

"Yeah, yeah…" He answered with his eyes still closed. "I don't believe you."

"Come on baby…" She whined in a baby voice knowing he would fall for it.

"Fuck", Zeke said in a defeated way. "You are terrible missy!"

And he began to tickle her, making the group to turn their faces and look at them. "Stop Zeke!" Sharpay squeals were pitched and he attacked her sides with more force then.

"No," he said straddling her body with his knees continuing his attack. "I am having fun."

"Can't…breath…" Sharpay panted between giggles. "Have mercy!"

Zeke stopped his ministrations but locked his eyes with hers. "Okay, but you'll stop with your pout, okay?"

"Ok." She said grabbing his hands trying to prevent another attack. "But you love it."

"That I do." And he leaned down and kissed her lips fully, introducing his tongue into her mouth, intertwining it with hers, and also rubbing her sides with his hands, while Sharpay had her arms tightened around his neck.

They continued making out for a while, and the others soon forgot about them. When they ended, Zeke moved his body and lie beside his girlfriend, so the couple could continue talking about their evening plans.

_

* * *

_

_With Troy and Gabriella_

Gabriella was still massaging Troy's back. His sudden tense or cold state had her all worried; something wasn't right, but she couldn't think anything which could justify that. Giving up momentarily, she encircled his waist with her arms and rested her head in his strong back, but Troy didn't say or do anything.

Troy heard her sigh and groaned inwardly; he knew he was worrying her, but he couldn't explain his thoughts. That would scare her, and he didn't want that. However, feeling her little hands began to caress her stomach in a soothing way wasn't helping with his "situation" and so he stilled them intertwining their fingers together.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at that, and pulled her hand from his grasp, moving her body to her own towel, never looking at Troy's eyes. She was hurt in a weird way by Troy's actions; she couldn't understand why he was so…hesitant around her now, and that's what hurt her. After what happened in the gym and just minutes before in the pool her brain couldn't understand why he was acting this way. And that bothered her, a lot, but she didn't want to ask; if he wanted space, she would give him space.

Grabbing her iPod, she turned it on, turning up the volume and trying to aisle herself from everybody. Troy was seeing all her actions with an alerted face. He had hurt her bad, but that was better than to have her all scared of him, right? He didn't know what to do. His mind was running wild: tell her he wanted her or let her think he was mad for something.

Gabriella, on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to maintain the composure. She just wanted to cry; what was with Troy now? She was trying to find the reason behind his weird behaviour, but nothing came to her mind. After a moment, all her worries returned to her head, and she could feel wet moisture began to cover her eyes. She didn't want to cry, and less in front of her friends, so she stood up and murmured the first excuse she could think about. "I am going to the bathroom."

Luckily for her, her voice didn't trait her, so no one, but Troy, thought nothing about it. However, Troy could read her like a book; he knew she was about to cry, and that thought was killing him. He needed to talk to her. The question was if Gabriella would want to talk with him.

Rubbing his face with a sudden tiredness, he stood up too. "I've forgotten my iPod inside; be right back."

Neither of his friends thought anything about it, and the three remained couples continued being in their own little bubbles chatting, joking and simply enjoying their time together.

Troy ran inside the house searching Gabriella desperately. She wasn't neither in the kitchen, nor the bathroom nor the living room, so he went upstairs. Of course, walking along the corridor he arrived at their room. The door was closed but he could hear someone sobbing.

Cursing himself inwardly, he pressed his forehead to the door. He needed to erase her pain, and he knew he had to tell her the truth. He was risking that maybe she would be so scared of him that she would leave him, but he ought her only the truth. Taking a deep breath trying to gain some courage, he opened the door slowly and quietly.

What he saw broke his heart. Gabriella was curled on their bed, crying her eyes out, and hugging his pillow forcefully into her chest. He couldn't help but ran to her side.

Just the mattress began to bounce, Gabriella knew she wasn't alone, and his scent arrived directly to her nostrils. She didn't want to look at him, so she remained in the same position.

Troy reached his hand tentatively and put it on her shoulder, but Gabriella shook it off. It was as if someone had stabbed him directly in his heart. Placing himself behind her, he laid there and placed his arm around her waist, pulling her body into his. Gabriella wriggled to see herself free from his grasp, but Troy only tightened his arm. "Babe…"

"Leave me alone." Gabriella's words were harsh, though also heartbreaking.

Troy put his head onto her shoulder and kissed her neck. "Baby please…"

Gabriella didn't say anything; she only shook her head.

"I am sorry." Troy's voice was quivering, but still Gabriella didn't lift her head nor said anything.

"Leave me alone Troy." Her voice had sounded surer than before, but still weak at the same time. That fact alerted Troy about he needed to act fast.

"No," Troy said squeezing her body a little. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Gabriella said lifting her head. "About how you all of a sudden are all mad at me? About how cold you've become in seconds? About what?"

Troy winced at her words. He knew she was right, but still he would have preferred to not have to explain to her what he was about to explain. "Yes, about all of that."

Gabriella moved her body away from his. "I don't want to talk with you."

The seriousness of her voice was killing him. "I am sorry but we need to talk now."

Gabriella remained quiet, so Troy continued. "I am sorry baby…"

Still nothing.

"Are you mad?" He said expecting the worst.

Gabriella locked her eyes with his. "YOU are mad and I don't know why. I haven't done anything…" Her voice had been strong at the beginning, but in the end it cracked.

"I am not mad." He needed to hug her, but he knew that only would get things worse. "I…"

"You what?!" Gabriella was fed up with all the mysteries. Just she had gained more confidence now Troy was all cold with her. She couldn't understand anything.

"I am not mad, okay?" Troy said loosing his composure. "I am…I am…"

"You are what?" Gabriella said with a shivering voice. "Talk now Troy because like I've said I don't want to talk with you, so if you are not going to say anything I'll go."

That made Troy to snap. "I want you okay! There…now you know."

Gabriella froze. "What do you mean?" She whispered.

"I was…" Troy groaned aloud. "I've had a boner in the pool okay? And then you have begun to massage my back and…God Gabriella, I was hard then! And you weren't helping touching me the way you were touching me."

"So now it's my fault?" Gabriella was all defensive then.

Troy groaned again. "No…well yes!" And seeing how she was about to answer him, he continued. "God Gabriella…you don't know how you make me feel…each time you touch me…I…my body has its own life and I can't control myself."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "So now I can't touch you?"

"NO!" Troy said trying to find the correct words. "It's only…I want you so bad…and…I don't want to pressure you, but I can't help but desire you with all my own…and so I needed some space to calm myself."

"I am…" She was confused. "And why you haven't said anything?"

"Because I don't want to pressure you Gabriella!" Troy decided to let out everything. "Each time we have a make out I have a boner, and then I have to take a lot of cold showers in order to calm myself. I don't want you to think I only want you for sex…or for something physical, but I can't control my body around you. I have to think a lot of not pleasurable things in order to be able to be so closer to you…"

"And you think that I would have felt pressured if you had told me that?" Gabriella asked sceptical.

Troy was looking at her narrowing his eyes. "Yes…"

"Why?" She asked, the pieces falling into place in her brain.

Troy didn't know how to answer that. "Well…I didn't want for you to feel that we had to do something…I mean…"

He couldn't look at her. But Gabriella had another idea. Moving his chin with her fingers, she directed her eyes into his. "I am not ready to go all the way Troy…"

"See?" Troy said letting his body to fall onto the mattress in a defeated way. "I didn't want you to think what you are thinking now! I know you are not ready and so I never would have pressured you in that!"

"Let me finish." Gabriella said slapping his arm away from his eyes so she could talk into them. "I am not ready to go all the way but…we…well, we could do…something…"

Troy sat upright in a second. "What do you mean?" He needed to be sure they both were in the same page in that.

"Maybe we could…mmm…" She cleared her throat. Gosh that was embarrassing. "Take the relationship to the next level…"

Troy placed his fingers under her chin. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Though her cheeks reddened again, she nodded her head. "Yeah…but…can we go slowly?"

"Of course babe…" He couldn't help but hug her with all his might. "Gosh I love you so much…"

"I love you too." Gabriella sighed into his neck. "Are you sure we are okay?"

Pulling away her head from his neck, Troy locked his eyes with hers. "We are perfect, but you have to understand that…my body…thinks alone when you are near me and…well, if it's being too much…I'll need space to cold myself. It's nothing personal but…if we are alone is one thing, but another very different is if we are with more people around…" Now it was his turn to blush.

"I'll behave when we are in public then." She giggled her sweet giggle and Troy groaned again feeling how he was getting a hard again. "Now what?"

"You don't know how sexy you make all the words sound!" He whined. "Really, it seems you give them a whole new meaning…"

"I do not!" Gabriella protested blushing furiously.

"Of course you do!" He could be as stubborn as her if not more. "Really…see?" He pointed down and Gabriella gasped. A tent was beginning to form between his tights.

"I haven't done anything!" She said forgetting momentarily her boyfriend was hard because of her without even a little effort on her part.

Troy groaned as if he was in pain. "Well, obviously you've done something…and I can't go outside looking like that again."

"Do you need help?" She asked thinking about "cold showers topics" to help him.

"Baby please!" He moaned. "You can't tell me that!"

That confused Gabriella but then realization fell upon her. "I was talking about topics so you could cold yourself you perv!" She said standing up from the bed.

"Oh no," Troy said reaching to grab her hands. "You are not going to leave me here alone, are you?"

"Maybe is what you need so you can calm yourself!" She pointed out stubbornly.

He winced. Gabriella was too sexy looking all mad wearing only a bikini. "Maybe you are right…" He muttered turning his face away from her.

"Are you sure?" She felt pity for him.

"Yeah yeah…" He murmured. "Give me only a kiss at least…"

She had to smile at that. Walking to the bed again, she pecked his lips and pulled away just three seconds later so he couldn't deepen it. "I am going outside then, okay?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay." He pouted but knew that with Gabriella close his little "problem" wouldn't disappear.

Gabriella giggled and threw him a kiss from the door. "See you later. I love you!"

Troy let his body fall onto the mattress thinking only one thing.

'_It's going to be a loooooooong week…"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N2: Ok people, what do you think of that sex scene? I am not too sure about it but well...I hope you like it :) Tell me your thoughts if you want...I don't mind bad reviews if they are constructive criticism ;) Well I am not sure if someone is going to review but hey, a girl can dream right??? I'll post the next one this weekend. **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thanks ****so so much for your reviews. Here goes chapter 38. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Zeke was lying beside Sharpay in their bed. It was 4 AM but he couldn't sleep anymore after all the recent events happened between them.

Their date had been magical; everything had gone perfect: the cosy little Italian restaurant with its candles and its chill out music as background, and then their walk along the beach hand in hand. It'd been absolutely perfect…and an oh so perfect night had ended the best way surprising him with no end: they arrived at the house surrounded by happiness, their spirits were full of love, and they couldn't help but began to kiss once they arrived at their bed trying to show with gestures what they were feeling but were incapable of phrase properly. However, control was not in the agenda that night and…well, one thing leaded to the other.

So now, here he was; lying in a huge bed, nude, watching his girlfriend sleep, and running his fingertips along her bare back making her shiver in pleasure…after their first night making love. Only thinking about that made his heart to explode full of happiness. It'd been complicated being that her first time, but in the end she could relax with Zeke's help and then things had gone smoothly.

"Zeke?" A mumbled voice snapped him out of his reverie.

Zeke kissed her forehead and Sharpay reached for him with her hands and he opened his arms for her. "Come here…"

Snuggling closer to his body, she put her head on his chest. "I love you." She mumbled already drifting to sleepiness.

Zeke's chest was about to explode with pride, happiness and mostly love. They were three simple words, but they meant a lot at the same time. He tightened his arms around his love and whispered his answer into her ear. "I love you too."

Sharpay sighed in happiness, a sweet smile drawing in her face, and then, and only then, he closed his eyes, ready to dream about her.

_**

* * *

**__**The next morning**_

Gabriella woke up gasping for air; the nightmares were still something usual at night. She knew she would need more time to get over everything that happened to her, but it was too hard; and she didn't want to talk about them. She only wanted to forget.

She only wanted to be okay day by day; she knew that to rush things only would mean more pain in the future, and she didn't want that; she wanted to be happy with herself and with the other people around her, and she knew the only remedy was time.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep again, she sighed and, carefully, she disentangled her body from Troy's and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she returned to their room only to find Troy still sleeping and snoring quietly. Giggling lowly, she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom again to change. Once she was ready, she kissed Troy's cheek and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Walking along the corridor, she realized all the doors were closed, so she supposed all her friends were still sleeping. Once she was downstairs, she grabbed all the ingredients she needed to make brownies and pancakes, knowing the guys would probably want something to eat for when they went to the beach. Grabbing her iPod, and turning the item on, she began her task humming the songs for herself.

Upstairs, Troy rolled his body to snuggle his body into Gabriella's only to find nothing. That fact alerted him and he woke up instantly. "Baby?" Seeing no one was answering him, he went to the bathroom to see if she was there, but the bathroom was empty.

Putting a shirt just in case some of his friends were already awake, he went out of the room. The corridor was empty, all the rooms had its doors closed, and some noises came from downstairs. Going there, he stopped at the kitchen's door's frame and he had to smile. There was his baby, humming quietly one of his favourite songs and moving her body a little following the rhythm. Leaning into the door, he only observed her; she was the most beautiful thing in his mind, he didn't know he would be feeling that way for a girl but Gabriella had come into his life and had turned upside down his world in the best way.

He needed to touch her so he walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and making her jump in surprise. "Good morning," Troy whispered kissing her temple at the same time.

Gabriella turned her iPod off and left it on the counter, turning her body at the same time. "Good morning." She pecked his lips, and wrapped her own arms around his neck. "I thought you'll be sleeping way more," Gabriella said playing with the short hairs from his nape.

"I've reached for you and you weren't there, so I've waken up." He said hugging her petite body and caressing her back at the same time. "Why are you up so early?"

Gabriella pulled away from him a little and directed her eyes to the ground. "I…I've had…" She hated that her life was so messed up that always some drama was there. Mostly, she hated to be so needy sometimes with Troy, but he was her rock; she needed him with all her might and she only hoped he would still want to be with her forever.

Troy, on the other side, understood her not needing more words. "Another nightmare?" He asked whispering lifting her chin with his fingers.

"Yeah…" Gabriella mumbled not looking at him.

Troy closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "Why haven't you told me?" He asked pulling her body into his again, and tightening his arms around her.

Gabriella didn't say anything, but he felt how she shrugged her shoulders. "You were tired…and…you need to sleep too. You've already done enough; I can't wake you up each time I have a nightmare…that is if you haven't waken up on your own when you hear me."

"Don't be silly," Troy said squeezing her body. "I want to help you. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Gabriella said somehow reluctantly.

Troy narrowed his eyes. Gabriella never wanted to tell him about her nightmares. He thought he knew what they were about, but he couldn't be sure, and Gabriella didn't help him with that. He had tried uncountable times, but nothing. Her lips were sealed. "Baby please," Troy said intensifying his caresses. "You have to talk about them…"

"I want to forget them," Gabriella said shrugging. "And if I talk about them then I won't be able to do it."

Troy groaned. "Baby please…"

"No Troy." Gabriella said stubbornly. "I want to get over them alone. You've already done too much for me…"

Troy knew she was stubborn, and he knew she would remain silent about the nightmares as long as she wanted. "Ok, but promise me something," he pulled away and lifted her chin again to talk into her eyes.

"What?" Gabriella said hesitantly.

"Promise me that whenever you want to talk about anything, you'll tell me." He needed for her to know that he was just beside her to help her.

Gabriella gave him a small smile. "I promise." She pecked her lips sweetly and hugged him again. "Thanks for understand me."

"Can I have my proper good morning kiss now?" Troy asked putting a goofy smile which he knew would make her giggle.

Gabriella smirked. "I thought I have already kissed you…"

Troy gasped in fake surprise. "You can't pretend that silly kiss is my good morning kiss!"

"And what would be a properly good morning kiss then?" She asked in a flirty way.

Troy groaned. "Gosh…you'll be the death of me…"

Gabriella giggled and pecked his lips again. "Come on, help me with the brownies…"

She began to pull away from his arms but Troy tightened them. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Troy come on," Gabriella said wriggling to free herself from his grasp. "We have to make breakfast for 8 people!"

"I…don't…care…" He said kissing first her cheeks and then her lips. "I want my kiss."

And then he attacked her mouth with his plunging his tongue into the wet and warm cavern which was her mouth not letting her to answer him. Gabriella responded into the kiss with equal fervour, encircling his tongue with hers, eliciting a moan from him. When the need for air was unbearable, they pulled apart gasping. "That's a proper good morning kiss, see?"

"You are a dork," Gabriella said giggling. "An adorable dork, but a dork."

"Maybe," Troy answered laughing with her. "But I am the dork you love." He whispered into her curls.

"You got that right," Gabriella said nonchalantly while disentangled herself from his arms. "Now help me with the brownies because the others will come here, the breakfast won't be ready and we'll go to the beach too late."

"I can't now babe," Troy said embarrassedly.

His tone made her to turn around to look at him. "And that's because…?"

"I need a shower now," Troy muttered. "A cold shower…"

Gabriella looked at him confused and he pointed down with his head. "Oh I see…go on then…" She answered trying to not laugh.

"Five minutes, okay?" He kissed her forehead and rushed upstairs before each of their friends could see his "little friend" really awake, leaving an amused Gabriella in the kitchen continuing with the breakfast.

_

* * *

__With Taylor and Chad_

"Come on Chad," Taylor said while knocking the bathroom door. "I have to shower and you've already been thirty minutes in the bathroom!"

"Hold your horses, woman!" Chad said from the inside. "My hair doesn't look as perfect as it does because of nothing you know; it takes time!"

Taylor groaned exasperated. "But you've told me more than fifteen minutes ago that you were doing your hair!"

"Well yeah," Chad said in a "duh" tone. "And I am not finished yet."

Narrowing her eyes, Taylor knocked the bathroom door loudly. "Chad Michael Danforth, forget your hair and open that damn door right this instant!"

Chad could hear the rage behind her words and quickly unlocked the door. "Come on in, but I haven't finished yet. So we are going to share the bathroom for a while." He said nonchalantly while applying more products on his hair.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Taylor said in disbelief. "Get out now!"

"Oh babe," Chad whined. "I am not going to see anything new, you know. You can shower while I work in my hair."

"Get-out..." Taylor punctuated each word slowly. "NOW!"

Taylor didn't wait for him to answer her because she pushed him outside the bathroom, closing and locking the door once he was out. Chad, however, wasn't agreed with her and began to bang the door. "Taylor, I hadn't finished!"

"My bad," Taylor replied. "I don't care. Make yourself useful and clean the room a little."

"Incredible." He muttered picking up the clothes which were scattered around the room and opening the window to ventilate it mumbling incoherently and pouting at the same time. "Women…you've to love them because…argh…I can't believe she has kicked me out of the bathroom. Poor hair of mine…"

Less than fifteen minutes later, Taylor came to the room again wearing some fresh clothes. "Oh," she said innocently. "I see you've tidied the room. How adorable you are!" She said pinching his cheeks mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Chad said pouting and pushing her body away from his. "Can I finish my hair now?"

"Oh please," Taylor said annoyed. "I really think your hair is your only love."

Chad laughed. "Don't be silly," he embraced tightly the girl in his arms. "I love you, so so so much!"

Taylor could see he was being sincere, and so she had to smile at his cuteness. "I love you too." And tightening her arms around his neck, she kissed him sweetly, savouring the moment, but Chad had other ideas so he pushed her body more into his so he could deepen the kiss.

"Wow…" Taylor said when they pulled away gasping for air.

"Wow indeed." Chad pecked her lips once more and went to the bathroom again while Taylor finished the room.

Ten minutes later, both were ready and went downstairs walking hand in hand. In the kitchen, they found Gabriella making brownies. "Morning Gabs!"

"Hey guys!" She answered cheerfully.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked while grabbing the milk and the juice from the freezer.

Gabriella smiled. "I suppose he is showering or already dressing now."

"Okay." Chad answered while he and Taylor helped Gabriella with the breakfast.

_

* * *

__With Jason and Kelsi_

"RING, RING"

Kelsi groaned. "Jason your phone!"

"Can't…sleeping…" He muttered pressing himself more into her.

"Pick your damn phone Jase…" Kelsi said grabbing her pillow and putting it over her head.

Jason groaned aloud and reached for the phone brusquely. "What?"

"_Well Jason, that is not the way to greet your mother, dear."_

"Mom!" Jason rolled over his body and lean his back into the pillows. "Sorry but we were sleeping. What do you want?"

"_I was calling to know how everything is going."_

"And you couldn't wait a little more for us to phone you?" He asked in disbelief. "We are on holidays you know? That time when theoretically you can sleep until your body says enough…"

"_No need to use that tone with me. Ok, I am going to call again later. Bye!"_

And the line was dead. "Mom?" When he didn't receive an answer, Jason closed his phone and left it on his nightstand again.

"What did she want?" Kelsi asked still half sleep.

Jason rubbed his face tiredly. "Nothing, only to know how everything was going…I swear they love to torture us sometimes…"

"Ok." Kelsi murmured. "Night then…" And she rolled her body so her back was facing Jason.

Jason knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again and he embraced his girlfriend with one arm, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Babe…"

Kelsi didn't answer but mumbled something incoherently. "Sleep…"

Taking advantage of her sleepy state, and of the fact of her being nude, Jason began to rub softly her stomach and breasts, while peppering kisses along her jaw, neck and shoulder.

"Let me sleep babe…" She said shaking him off.

Jason moved closer to her again. "Come on…"

Though Kelsi didn't want anything more than sleep, the truth is that her boyfriend's ministrations were making her intentions difficult. "Gosh Jason…" She shivered in pleasure when he began to play with her nipples.

"What?" He asked playfully never stopping his hand and lips' movements.

A loud moan from the bottom of her throat exited from Kelsi's mouth when his hand began to travel through her stomach to her legs.

"Baby?" He whispered with his mouth inches apart from her body.

"Shit Jason," Kelsi moaned again when his hand began to caress her folds.

Jason smirked and rolled her body so he had better access to her face, continuing with his kisses but stopping his hand. "What?"

Kelsi whimpered when his hand stopped and a whining sound came from her mouth, making Jason chuckle. "What?"

"Jason…" She whined. "Don't stop."

"Why?" He asked playfully kissing her lips teasingly.

Kelsi bucked her hips so he took the hint to move his hand but he remained still. "Baby please…"

Jason continued stilled and silent, a fact which made Kelsi to open her eyes. "Are you having fun?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He answered nonchalantly.

"Of course not." She muttered. "If you aren't going to do anything, let me sleep then…"

"You can sleep…" He said beginning to move his hand again.

She shivered in pleasure again. "You are torturing me…"

"Only a little…" And he attacked her right breast with his mouth, moving his hand faster this time.

Kelsi grabbed his head and put it more into her chest, moaning because of the sensations he was creating with what he was doing. "Don't stop…"

Jason continued playing with her nipple with his tongue introducing a finger inside of her at the same time. Leaving her breast and lapping her neck with the tip of his tongue, he spoke again. "What will you say if I say 'shower'?"

Kelsi was too excited to answer properly so she muttered her response. "Shower."

And so he pushed her out of the bed and carried her to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower still carrying Kelsi in his arms, who was kissing his lips furiously. When the water was hot enough, he went inside the shower where he lowered her body to the ground…only to end what they'd already begun in the room.

Thirty minutes later, both were getting dressed totally satisfied. "You know," Jason began putting on a shirt. "I'll miss to be able to do that whenever I want…"

"I see…" Kelsi answered flirty. "We'll have to study our situation once we are in Alburquerque again…"

That caught Jason's attention. What she had said could be understood in too many different ways. "What do you mean?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well," Kelsi said walking to the door. "You won't be the only one missing that…so we'll need to plan some strategies…" And turning her head to look at him, she winked sexily. "Don't you think?"

And she was gone giggling, leaving a dumbfounded Jason in the room. "You'll see what I think…" He muttered following her closing the door of their room behind him.

When he arrived to the kitchen, he found Kelsi, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad preparing breakfast and talking about their trip to the beach. "Morning guys!"

"Good morning!" Gabriella, Chad and Taylor chorused.

"Troy is not awake yet?" He asked confused.

Chad answered him. "He had to shower, so I suppose he won't be long…"

And just he ended his talking, a very happy Troy entered in the kitchen. "Hey guys, good morning!"

"Morning Troy!" All his friends chorused while Gabriella only winked at him making him laugh inwardly.

He went to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist again. "Morning tease…" He whispered into her curls.

"Good morning handsome…" She said turning her head to peck him.

After three more pecks, the couple disentangled. "Okay, those are done." Gabriella said while walking to the table with two plates: one full of pancakes and another one full of brownies.

"Babe, come sit with me." Troy said from his place at the table.

Gabriella obliged and sat beside him. Soon, our six teens began to eat while joking and planning their morning in the beach.

"What about Sharpay and Zeke?" Kelsi asked. "They weren't here when we talked about that yesterday…"

Troy was who answer her. "We can leave them a note explaining where we are, and if they wake up and want to come, they'll know where to find us."

"I agree," Chad said while chewing making Taylor to roll her eyes. "I am not planning on to go into their room…"

Gabriella grabbed a notebook and a pen and wrote the note.

'_We are in the beach. Come and find us if you wake up. __We'll have lunch there.'_

Gabriella showed the note to their friends and all of them nodded their heads.

"Well, let's going people!" Chad said grabbing his ball.

Taylor had to roll her eyes. "The ball again Chad?"

"Of course," he asked confused. "Why?"

"Nevermind." Taylor muttered grabbing her bag. "How do you want to do it? All of us don't fit in only one car…"

"I and Gabi take our car for sure." Troy said grabbing his phone. "It's better this way just in case we want to come here sooner than you or something. This way no one is depending on anyone."

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Ok," Chad said. "So we'll meet in tower 17, ok?" The group nodded and Chad and Taylor went to his car.

"Crap!" Troy said. "I've forgotten my sunglasses…"

"Oh, babe, can you bring down mine too? They are in my nightstand!" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded and rushed upstairs while Jason and Kelsi also exited the house to go to the beach.

Just Gabriella heard Jason's car pulling off the driveway, Troy arrived downstairs. "Ready babe?"

"Yep," Gabriella said reaching for her sunglasses and putting them on her head. "Do you want to put your wallet and phone in my bag?" She asked sweetly when she saw him searching for more pockets in her swim trucks.

Troy nodded. "Yes please." And he gave her both things, kissing her cheek in thanks.

Gabriella put both things in her bag and went to the kitchen to leave the note there. "Ok, everything's done. Let's go." And reaching for his hand, she pulled Troy outside the house.

When they arrived to the beach, their friends were already there, so they put their towels beside their friends' and got ready to enjoy a day in the beach.

_

* * *

__With Sharpay and Zeke in Palo Santo_

Sharpay awoke and the first thing that came to her mind was the perfect night she just spent with her boyfriend. She couldn't believe they had had sex, but she wasn't regretting anything. It'd been magical, fantastic…and though she was a bit sore, the truth is that what she was feeling at the moment couldn't be more perfect.

She realized Zeke was still sleeping; his quiet snores made her giggle and he began to stir. "Morning babe," he said opening his arms for her. "Come here with me…"

Sharpay obliged and cuddled into him. "How are you feeling?" He asked never opening his eyes.

"A bit sore, but other than that, I feel amazing." She answered blushing a little.

Zeke opened his eyes to look at her. "I really can't believe we did it…" He chuckled quietly. "But I couldn't stop myself with your seduction tricks…"

"I didn't seduce you!" Sharpay exclaimed blushing furiously. "That would mean I was thinking about that or that I had that planned, and that's not true. It took me by surprise too…"

"I was joking babe," Zeke said leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I am glad it was fully spontaneous, I mean…though maybe I would have prepared the perfect environment being that your first time, the truth is that I prefer that it has been totally unexpected. Is more magical this way, right?"

Sharpay nodded her head kissing his chest in the process. "Was it as you had expected?"

Zeke looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Sharpay struggled for words. "I had no idea about what I was doing…and…well, I don't know if things went the way that's supposed to work, you know?"

Zeke knew what she was referring to. "How can I phrase it so you can understand me…" He muttered looking to the ceiling. "Okay, I suppose you can say that…technically, our first time wasn't perfect, but don't worry because practice makes perfection babe."

Sharpay giggled at his choice of words. "Technically?"

"Well," Zeke said tightening his arms around her. "I enjoyed myself, and I know you did too, but you've to admit it was a little weird in the beginning. But that's normal…I mean, though we already have done stuff, it's been our first time together…and it was your first time too, so it's common that things were weird somehow. But I have to admit that our second round was technically perfect…who would have said you had that inside of you babe…"

Sharpay blushed furiously and hided her face into his chest, making him laugh. "So as I was saying, our first time, technically, wasn't perfect; our second was. But emotionally, it was the best night of my life from the very beginning."

"Do you really mean that?" Sharpay asked lifting her red face from his chest.

"Absolutely." He said leaning down to kiss her lips, hovering over her when Sharpay pulled his body closer to his and deepened the kiss.

"Mmmm…" He moaned when they pulled apart. "Are you trying to tell me you want a round three?" He smirked caressing her stomach.

Sharpay couldn't help but giggle. "I would love to, but I can't…really, my legs are burning now…" She said somehow embarrassed.

"Shit," Zeke cursed himself. "Sorry…I didn't want to pressure you…"

Sharpay pecked his lips again. "I know." She said caressing his cheek. "How about some breakfast? I am starving…"

"Good idea." He leaned down to peck her lips again and rolled his body so she could move.

Grabbing his boxers, he continued talking with Sharpay. "Do you reckon the others are still sleeping?"

"I don't know." Sharpay said looking at her watch. "It's kinda late…maybe they are already in the pool or maybe they've gone to the beach…"

Zeke put his shirt on and went to her side once she was dressed. "Well, we are about to find out."

"Yep." Sharpay answered reaching for his hand. "Come on…"

Arriving downstairs, they didn't hear anything. "They are or sleeping or outside the house…" Zeke murmured.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Sharpay said shrugging her shoulders. "I am starving."

Zeke chuckled. "Let's go to the kitchen then…"

"Baby look," Sharpay said pulling her body into the table's direction. "There is a note."

Both read it at the same time. "What do you say? Beach or stay here?" Sharpay said looking at her boyfriend.

"Maybe beach…" Zeke said rubbing his nape. "We have to take advantage of being here…"

Sharpay nodded her head. "You are right. I am going to shower really quickly."

"I am going to shower too…" Zeke said. "I'll use another shower and that's it. We'll be faster that way."

Ten minutes later, the couple met in the kitchen and had breakfast talking about anything and everything. When they ended, they grabbed their things and went to his car after locking the main door.

"Are we forgetting something babe?" Zeke said just as he put the keys in the ignition.

Sharpay thought for a second. "I'd say not. Let's go."

Nodding, he turned on the engine of his car and they went to the beach where they found their friends. "Hey guys!"

"Look who has decided to join us…" Chad said smirking at the couple.

Taylor hit the back of his head and he turned his head to look at her. "Why have you done that?"

"Keep your nose in your business." Taylor said rolling her eyes. "I'd swear that guy is the queen of the gossip…" She muttered mostly to herself though the entire group heard her.

"Oh, oh…" He asked standing up. "You haven't said that!"

Taylor stood up too and began to walk backwards. "What are you doing?" She asked confused but also guessing the worst.

"Nothing…" He asked smirking. "You see…I think I am going to the water. Wanna come?"

And he reached for her, placing her body on his shoulder and running into the water, making Taylor squeal because of the low temperature the water had. "Chad stop, put me in my towel now!"

"I don't think so, babe." He said while dropping her body into the water.

The entire group but Taylor was laughing. "You-are-so-dead..." She said glaring at Chad. "RUN!"

And so Chad knew right away he was in trouble, running as fast as he can away from Taylor, while all their friends looked the scene laughing and, finally, letting sink into their minds that everything would be okay.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Happy Easter! :) I hope you'll like that chapter. Only so you know, after that one, I am going to write two chapters more, and I am going to try to have those 2 written and posted this week, so I can begin with the other story I have in mind for the weekend or so. Thank you so much for those who had reviewed. You guys rock! ;)**

**Here goes chapter 39. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The gang was sitting in the living room of Palo Santo, trying to make the most of their last night in the house. Their parents had been keeping them up with all the news, gossip and mood which reigned at East High by now.

The student body was ecstatic, because the bullying finally had ended. Of course there were some jerks who still thought they could insult and mock other students, but now the school was together, facing off them, and stomping their feet and stopping the bullying just the second it started. The teachers were also happy, because now everything went smoothly in all the classes. If they asked a question, a lot of hands were raised; no one was afraid to be too clever anymore. In Drama, things were the same. Mrs. Darbus was clearly the most enthusiastic: a lot of new people had joined the club, and amazing ideas for future plays were coming from the most unimaginable people.

The parents, however, were still worried. Of course they knew everything by now, but…they couldn't help but feel as if they had failed their children. Mostly the girls' parents and Coach Bolton, because he had been in the school when everything had happened; he was a teacher there but he hadn't known anything until the day Gabriella exploded in front of his eyes.

Thought that had bothered our gang, at the moment they weren't worried anymore about that. They'd asked to Mrs. Darbus to talk with their parents, so she could let them know their point of view…but from afar. They needed for the parents to know that they couldn't have done anything about that because the girls had closed up with everything. No one was blaming them but them, and so they'd asked the teacher to talk with them. And of course, Mrs. Darbus being Mrs. Darbus, had arranged everything.

"I can't believe this is our last night here…" Kelsi pouted while leaning into Jason's chest.

Chad nodded his head. "Yeah, I don't want to imagine how the people in the school will be with us…"

"I know," Taylor said. "People are going to stare and whisper more than ever now…" Her face gave away her discomfort with that.

Sharpay reached down to grab Zeke's hand. "Well, we've already been the main topic of all the gossip around the school. We should used to that by now."

"Well," Zeke said. "I don't like to have people around me looking all the time really. It'll be uncomfortable."

"If we are together," Jason said excited, "everything will be okay. We can't let them get to us. I, personally, am planning on to still be the untouchable in the school; I mean, I won't change the way I've been all these years."

"I agree," Troy said. "I am happy now everyone is happy, but I am not planning on to show the real me to them."

Sharpay nodded. "Well, we aren't like that. And though people are going to stare at you, they won't ask you anything. With us things are different…"

"Yeah," Kelsi said. "I am not looking forward the questions which with they will receive us on Monday."

Taylor bit her lip. "Do you really think it'll be so horrible?"

"I am sure about that." Kelsi nodded.

Gabriella whimpered lowly and hided her face into Troy's chest, who looked at her startled. "Baby?" He whispered rubbing her back.

"I am going to bed," Gabriella said suddenly with a fake yawn and standing up. "I am really tired. Night guys!" She pecked Troy's lips and went to the stairs.

"Night Gabi!" The gang minus Troy answered.

The gang continued their talking, but Troy couldn't help but feel worried about Gabriella. Something wasn't right, and though he thought he knew the reasons behind her weird behaviour, he didn't know anything for sure, and he didn't want to force her into let him in. However, he wanted for her to know he was there…though in the end she pushed him out, so he stood up too.

"I am going to bed too…" Troy said stretching his back. "We have to be back home for lunch, so we should be in the cars by 10."

The others nodded and greeted them goodnight.

He climbed up the stairs slowly; he was thinking about the best way to approach the subject of his worries to Gabriella. Standing up in front of the door of their bedroom, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Gabriella stood there, in the middle of the room in her pj's, folding her clothes, and turned around when she heard the door. "Hey…"

Her little smile didn't fool him, but he tried to maintain his cool; he couldn't pressure her, he had to let her some room to sort out whatever was bugging her by herself, but that didn't mean he couldn't be beside her just in case. "Hey yourself," he said neutrally walking to her and pecking her lips.

"I thought you would want to be up till midnight or so being that our last night here." She said conventionally.

Troy was trying to read her face, but for the very first time, he couldn't. If he hadn't been paying attention to her downstairs, he probably wouldn't know by now that something wasn't right. "I know," he said searching for his plain t-shirt. "But tomorrow we have to wake up soon. We've agreed to be in the cars by ten, so…well, if I have to drive I don't want to be so sleepy."

"Oh I see," she said walking to the bed avoiding looking at his eyes. "Are you coming then?"

Troy narrowed his eyes. "In a minute."

"Okay," she said lifting the covers of the bed.

Troy went to the bathroom and grabbed the sink with his hands. His knuckles were white because of the strength the frustration was giving him. He didn't want to pressure Gabriella, but something was bothering her and he needed to know what that was.

Once he was wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt, he splashed some cold water to his face and took a deep breath. Opening the door carefully in case Gabriella was already sleeping, he saw she was still awake reading a book. Gabriella turned her face when he cleared his throat. "Hey…"

Troy nodded at her and slowly went to his side of the bed. Lying there, he arranged his pillows so his back was resting on them. "I thought you were tired…"

"And I am." She said closing her book. "I was only waiting for you…"

"Oh," he said not knowing what more he could say.

"Are you okay?" She asked him rubbing his face. "You seem worried…"

Troy stilled her hand with his. "I am okay, and you?"

Again avoiding his eyes, Gabriella spoke. "I am okay too," she pecked his lips. "We should sleep."

"Okay." Troy said not convinced at all. "Night baby."

"Good night." And though he hoped she would sleep cuddled into him like she always did, Gabriella turned her back at him and turned off her lamp.

Troy groaned inwardly. He wanted to know what was bothering her, but he decided against it; when Gabriella was ready to share with him her worries, he would be by her side; in the meantime, however, he would be alert, just in case she needed him. With his mind settled, he turned to his side and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to overcome him.

At 4 AM a loud sob awoke him. He didn't need to turn on his lamp because the moonlight was enough to see clearly in the room. Turning to his side, he found a tossing Gabriella, with her eyes shut with force, murmuring something incoherently and crying in her sleep. Alerted, Troy turned on his lamp and shook his girlfriend's body to wake her. "Baby…"

"Make it stop!" Gabriella screamed in her sleep. "Leave me alone!"

Troy was anxious now. "Babe…"

"Leave me alone!" Gabriella said turning her head from side to side. "Don't look at me!"

It was being too much for Troy. Really concerned, he grabbed her body and put in on his lap, and continued shaking her trying to wake her. "Gabriella!"

"Don't hurt me!" She whimpered in her sleep. "I won't say anything but please stop…"

Her sobs intensified and Troy shook her body violently. "Gabriella baby, come on!"

That time she awoke gasping for air and tried to free herself from his grasp. "Don't touch me…don't hurt me…"

"Babe it's Troy," he said rubbing her face. "Look at me…"

His voice penetrated in her brain and she locked her eyes with his. "Troy…" She whimpered whispering.

"Yeah baby, it's me." He put her body into his chest and her sobs were freed. Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and hided her face there. "It's over now…you are safe…"

"It hurt…they were beating me again…people…stares…" Gabriella's words were merely whispered but he could hear them.

Troy closed his eyes. So his guess had been right; Gabriella was still trying to get over the bullying and she was afraid that, once they would be in the school again, people would look at her. "You are okay now…I am here…"

After a while, Gabriella's sobs subsided. "I am sorry," her throaty voice break a little.

"Don't be," he said sighing. "But you need to talk with someone baby, you can't be like that…"

"No," she tightened her arms around him. "I don't want to talk with anybody…"

"Not ever me?" He asked quietly lifting her face from his neck.

Gabriella was forced to look into his eyes and what she saw made her gasp; silent tears were falling from his eyes, and she couldn't help but place her shaking hand in his cheek. She didn't know what to say, but seeing Troy so broken, told her she had to say something. "I am sorry…" That was the best she could come with.

"Please baby," his voice broke twice. "I can't stand to know you are like that and that I can't help you…please…let me it…"

She closed her eyes. "Troy…" Her voice was shaking too, but he cut her.

"Stop with the excuses," Troy said firmly. "I need to know what's happening with you; I love you please…"

"Okay," she sighed while curling into his lap.

Troy let out a breath and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." His voice vibrated with emotion.

"It's always the same…" She began playing with his fingers. "I am in the school and people are bullying me…and if not, they are making fun of me and staring and gossiping about me…"

"What they were talking about downstairs has worried you then." He affirmed.

He sensed Gabriella nodding into his chest. "Yeah, I don't want people staring at me…I don't want to be the subject of the gossip around the school. I am afraid…"

"But you know East High has been like that always baby," Troy said rubbing her back. "You can't stop it…but you won't be alone. Now there are no bullies in the school. Thanks to you, people are free now. No one is going to tolerate any bully in the school…because now people know what it is to be free to talk with everybody forgetting about the stupid social rules."

"But they are going to stare at me…and people are going to notice me and gossip about me…" She whimpered looking at him.

Troy hugged her again. "They are going to look at you with pride and admiration babe, you were the one who stomped your feet for you and your friends. You are the one who dared to face the bullies…and you are the one who has showed that you don't have to be afraid to show who you are. No one is going to make fun of that baby…on the contrary, people are going to think how brave and amazing you are."

"But the stares…" She said quietly. "If they notice me now more than ever, they can find more things to bully me about."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

Gabriella lifted her head from his chest. "Until now they bullied us because we didn't follow the rules of the school and because we are nerds…but if they look at me, maybe they are going to find some other bad things in me to bully me about."

"I am not going to let anyone bully you anymore, nor the guys nor the school." He placed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. "Trust me okay? Everything will be okay…"

"But…" Gabriella objected.

"No buts," Troy stopped her and turned her face to him. "You'll be fine, and no one will touch you again. Plus, I'll be there with you all the time…you won't be alone once."

Gabriella locked her eyes with him. She knew he was right, but…well, the most the people looked at her, the most time they had to find something bad about her. However, she didn't want to worry Troy more than she already did, so she nodded her head. "Okay," she put her head on his shoulder again.

Troy noticed she didn't believe him, but he let it go for the moment. "Baby," he said rubbing her back. "We'll see what's the school is like now when we are there. Now, we don't know how things are going; we haven't seen anything for ourselves, so it's stupid to worry about that. Why don't you try to enjoy your last hours here forgetting everything but us?"

"You are right," Gabriella said turning on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss his lips fully.

Troy was somehow startled by her actions but responded into the kiss with equal fervour. Leaning back again with Gabriella on top of him, he began to caress her sides under her shirt, while Gabriella massaged his head with her hands. Rolling over, Troy ended on top of Gabriella, and when the need for air became too much, he pulled away only to rub her jaw and neck with his tongue.

His actions made her moan, and Troy began to notice how too much blood of his system was going directly to his crotch. He lifted his body a little so Gabriella didn't notice anything but he was late; Gabriella had noticed something poking into her tight and just she saw Troy pulling his body away from hers, she tightened her arms around him. "Don't go…"

"But…" Troy said trying to at least pulling away from her his legs.

"I know." Gabriella whispered and pulled his head down to kiss him.

Troy couldn't help but return the kiss. If she wasn't bothered by that, then everything was fine. Refocusing his attention to the kiss, he roamed up his hands under her shirt again. Always slowly and tentatively, he caressed her stomach and sides with his fingertips, making little goose bumps to form in her skin.

Gabriella rubbed his lower lip with her tongue asking for entrance and, smirking, Troy opened his mouth for her, letting her tongue embrace his. He tried to let her have the control, but well, his good intentions didn't last long, because when her hands reached his nipples, he devoured her mouth with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Gabi moaned again and that simple fact made Troy wince. His erection was too painful at the moment, and the sounds she was making were a little too much to handle.

"Babe," his voice was throaty. "We have to stop…"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him but never stopped her caresses with her hands. "Why?"

Troy winced again. "Because this is being too much now…"

"Let me help you then."

Her voice had been merely a whisper, and you could say she hadn't thought before speak. Troy and Gabriella widened their eyes once their brains registered her words, and Troy pulled away from her so he could see directly into her eyes. Gabriella was blushing furiously, she hadn't planned on to say _that_, but those words had been spoken directly from her heart. Avoiding his eyes, she stuttered. "I…I…well…I mean…you don't…"

Troy was looking for her eyes with his. He hadn't expected such thing from Gabriella and the least you could say is that he was surprised. Seeing her discomfort, he took a deep breath and tried to cool down himself. "Babe…"

"What?" She said covering her face with her hands once he grabbed her chin with his.

"You've to tell me what you want to do," Troy said sitting beside Gabriella and grabbing her wrists with his hands.

Gabriella closed her eyes when her hands were pinned by Troy. "I want to…but…"

"But what?" Troy said moving his body so he was lying beside Gabriella. "We've agreed I won't pressure you, you know that, don't you?"

"Of course," she said lifting her eyes to him. "But…if I actually don't think why we are doing…stuff…well…if I let go I actually enjoy what we do…a lot…"

Troy couldn't help but smile at her while playing with one of her curls. "Baby, I've told you your rhythm is our rhythm. We'll go as far as you want, but you've to tell me those things, because I don't want for you to feel uncomfortable."

"I know that," she said surely.

"Then," Troy said pecking her lips, "you also know that you have to tell me what you want to do."

"You'll laugh," Gabriella said blushing furiously.

Troy widened his eyes. "I'll laugh? Why?"

"Because I know you'll laugh," Gabriella said stubbornly.

"I promise you I won't laugh." Troy said solemnly.

"I want to know what…" Gabriella said crushing her face into his chest.

"What?" Troy asked confused by her actions and words.

Sighing, Gabriella lifted her face from his chest. "It doesn't mind. Let it go…"

"Ah no," Troy said. "We are not letting that go. You've started, you finish."

Groaning, Gabriella shook her head. "It doesn't matter, forget it."

"Gabriella," his tone was sternly and warningly. "Tell me what you want to know."

She knew actions spoke loudly than words, so she launched herself at him, attacking his mouth with hers and encircling his neck with her arms tightly. When the need for air became too much, Gabriella whispered three words inches apart from his lips which made Troy's eyes to wide. "Make me cum."

"What?" He asked bewildered pulling apart a little. "Are you sure?"

"I want to know what it is to have an orgasm." She said embarrassedly but locking her eyes with his nonetheless so he could see she was being sincere.

"Are you sure?" Troy said trying to read her face.

Again, Gabriella didn't answer but attacked his neck with her lips making him moan. Sucking and nipping until a mark was beginning to form there, Gabriella pulled away her lips. "Do you need another answer?"

Troy looked at her. Her black hair widened around her head, her big brown eyes shining with love and lust, her swollen lips, her red cheekbones…it was as if a goddess was there looking at him too, and he couldn't help but attack her neck with his mouth, while moving himself a little to be on top of her, but trying to not crush her petite body with his.

Gabriella took the hint and moved her hands under his shirt, caressing his strong torso. Troy's mouth was occupied with Gabi's neck and lips, but his hands began to rub her stomach under her shirt, very slowly, so she could object at whatever point they were. "If you want to stop I'll stop ok?" He asked tenderly pecking her lips.

"I know," she whispered pulling his head down again so she could kiss him. Her hands, this time, grabbed the hem of his shirt and she pulled the item up. Troy took the hint and disentangled his mouth from her neck, pulling off the shirt. Gabriella's hands roamed up his arms, chest and back, enjoying his body.

Troy, in the other hand, began to lift her shirt too. She wasn't wearing a bra, and he knew it because he had been caressing her back and sides before, so he knew that once her shirt was out, her breasts would be at sight. Swallowing aloud, and always looking into her eyes, he lifted her shirt. Gabriella pushed her body up a little and tensed her body. Troy stopped and looked at her. "We can stop babe…"

"No." Gabriella said stubbornly and grabbing her own shirt and pulled off the item in a rush movement. Leaning her back onto the pillows again, she noticed how Troy was staring at her breasts intently. She tried to cover herself from the embarrassment but two strong arms stopped her.

"You are fucking gorgeous…" He whispered in awe making Gabriella blush. He couldn't help it, she was like his angel. He didn't hesitate and began to caress her neck with his lips again, but moving his mouth downwards until her cleavage. With his right hand, he caressed her side and lifted it until it reached her breast.

Gabriella moaned when his hand reached her breast and pushed his head down into it. Troy continued kissing each inch of skin his mouth was touching until he reached her nipples. He put one of them into his mouth and pinned it with the top of it with his tongue making Gabriella moan aloud. "Fuck…"

She began to wriggle under him and a warm and wet sensation began to form between her legs. She wanted to pleasure him so she moved her hands slowly, mostly because she didn't know if she was doing it right or not, to the hem of his boxers, caressing his ass cheeks under them, pushing his body more into hers. Troy groaned when her wet centre rubbed with his shaft, and moved his lips to her other breast, giving it the same attention. "Fuck…"

Troy pulled apart from her body and put his fingers under the hem of her panties. Locking his eyes with hers as asking for permission, Gabriella nodded her head and took a deep breath. Troy pulled down them and massaged her legs with his hands never breaking eye-contact with Gabriella. She shivered and took more deep breaths trying to regulate her heat beat.

While Troy massaged up her legs, he pushed them aside a little opening them. He kneeled between her legs and stopped all his moves while looking with a look full of love the body of his girlfriend. "You are exquisite…" He whispered leaning down to peck her lips. When he considered she was distracted enough, he moved his hand around her stomach, inch by inch downwards until her core. Gabriella gasped in shock because of those new sensations Troy was giving her and grabbed his shoulders with force.

Once she recovered from her shock, and tentatively, she moved her hand to his front making him grunt in pleasure. "Shit babe…"

"Do you like it?" She whispered while her other hand continued to rub his pecks.

Groaning, he didn't answer her. He attacked her mouth with his, plunging his tongue directly into her mouth and began to caress her upper tights with the lightest pressure. When he reached her core again, he began to caress her folds making Gabriella moan aloud. Because of the new shock, her caresses in his front intensified making him groan again into her mouth.

Pulling apart, both panting hard, Troy spoke. "I won't last if you continue…let me…first…relax…"

Stilling her hands in one of his, he leaned down his mouth to kiss her opening making her gasp. "Shit…" He pulled apart her folds with his hands and plunged his tongue into her with a steady rhythm that had Gabriella panting and moaning his name. "Troy…"

He didn't stop. He felt as if he was about to explode, but being her first orgasm, he wanted to make sure she felt everything she had to feel. He was focused in her, though his pain was increasing seeing her so abandoned to him. Lifting his head, he plunged one of his fingers into her, pinching her right nipple with his other hand. "Troy!"

Gabriella's body was wriggling wildly. "More…"

"God babe…" He panted introducing another finger into her curling them fastening his movements.

"Faster Troy…" Her voice was strangled from the pleasure. The warm she had been feeling increased and her chest was moving up and down furiously. "More…"

Troy obliged and added another finger. This time he had to steady himself placing his free hand onto the mattress. He was hard as a rock but tried to forget about himself and give her one hell of orgasm. "Come on Gabi…"

He noticed her walls fastening around his fingers so he speeded up. "I am going to cum Troy…"

"Cum for me babe…" That was all it took for Gabriella to see stars. Her inner muscles tightened around Troy's fingers and her body expulsed her juices. Troy withdrew his fingers, but leaned down to lap her clean with his tongue, tasting her. Kissing his way up her body, he ended kissing her swollen lips. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he lapped his fingers. "Superb…"

Gabriella moaned only because of the sexy sight which was her boyfriend licking her cum from his fingers and took his hand from him. Troy looked at her bewildered, but groaned when Gabriella introduced one of his fingers into her mouth tasting herself. "My turn…"

Pushing his body onto the pillows, she was amazed by the tent which was formed in his boxers. Sitting on his tights, she pulled down his boxers freeing his huge dick and slowly she caressed it with her fingertips. "If I hurt you stop me…" She said tentatively.

Troy couldn't speak so he moaned. Gabriella took that as a sign that he was enjoying her ministrations and she gained a little more confidence. Engulfing his member into her right hand, she began to play with his balls with her left hand. "Fuck Gabi…"

Looking at Troy, she saw how he was grabbing the sheets with all his strength with his eyes closed. Wanting to give him the same pleasure he had given her, she leaned her body down and, never stopping her hands' movements, she licked his head with her tongue. Troy grunted and opened his eyes. Seeing Gabriella licking his shaft with her tongue as if she was licking a chocolate ice cream and noticing her hands playing with his balls, it was the most erotic sight he had seen in all his life and couldn't help but grunt.

Though Gabriella hadn't any idea about what she was supposed to do, she acted following her instincts. She engulfed his head into her mouth and rolled her tongue over it waiting for his reaction. Troy's moans increased its volume so she took the hint and engulfed his member all the way into her mouth, playing with his balls with her hand. "Gabi…"

She tried another new thing and put some more pressure onto his shaft and Troy's hips bucked upwards. It was as if Troy was fucking her mouth, and though she thought that would be at least embarrassing if not disgusting, she realized it was amazing. She was pleasuring him, and she was enjoying being the reason of his arousal. "Faster Gabi…"

She began to move her head up and down faster, helping her ministrations with her right hand while caressing his balls with her left hand. All of a sudden, she noticed Troy's fingers plunging into her hair and knew he was about to cum when the pressure increased. "Gabi I am going…now…"

His pants were faster than ever and she knew she had about seconds to decide if she wanted for him to cum into her mouth or not. "Baby I lo...fuck!"

Troy couldn't end his sentence because of a moan escaped his mouth but Gabi understood him. Even when his pleasure was this huge, he still thought about how he loved her. That was all it took for her to decide what she had to do. She continued with her mouth, putting a little more pressure into his head with her teeth, and that was all it took for Troy to cum. "Gabi!"

She swallowed everything he gave and lapped his soft now shaft until it was clean, collapsing beside Troy's body. Neither of them spoke; both were with their eyes closed looking to the ceiling of the room trying to regulate their breaths. Gabriella was the first one to recover when a sudden shiver ran through her body. Taking the sheets, she covered both bodies with them and placed her head on her hand, caressing Troy's sweaty face with the other.

Troy opened his eyes and leaned into her touch, caressing her face at the same time. "Are you okay?"

"Sore," Gabriella answered smiling sweetly at him. "But amazing…"

Troy moved his body upwards so he was lying onto the pillows, pulling Gabriella's body on top of him caressing her back sweetly and kissing her forehead. "You are amazing baby…"

"Have you…I mean…have I…" Gabriella stuttered incoherently.

Troy understood her when he noticed a certain blush creeping up her cheeks. "You have been amazing…are you sure that has been your first time?"

"You jerk!" Gabriella slapped his chest and blushed furiously.

Troy laughed. "Baby, I am complimenting you…"

She hided her face from his eyes and mumbled incoherently. Troy moved her body until her face was right in front of his. "I am serious, that has been perfect."

"Really?" Gabriella whispered.

Troy nodded and caressed her lips with his. The kiss wasn't as rushed as the kisses they had shared before, but still it had all the love the couple shared. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too…" Gabriella said hugging him with all her strength. "Thank you so much…"

"Why?" He asked rubbing her back and her long hair.

Gabriella kissed his chest and lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. "Because you've made me feel loved and mostly beautiful…"

Troy smiled at her. "You are beautiful babe…" He tightened his arms around her body and noticed how it relaxed on him. Gabi yawned and snuggled more into him. "Tired?"

"Yeah," she said more or less absently. "But I don't want to sleep and wake up finding that everything has been a dream…"

Troy chuckled. "I can assure you it hasn't been a dream and you are not sleeping. Go to sleep babe…"

Gabriella kissed his chest once more and grabbed one of his hands intertwining their fingers. Troy saw that and couldn't help but smile. "I love you babe, sweet dreams."

"You too…" Gabriella's voice was whispered, and he knew she was already drifting to sleep. Rubbing her knuckles with his fingers, he closed his eyes too, and let his sleep to engulf his body.

* * *

When our gang gathered around the fountain on Monday, the school was almost deserted. The girls wanted to be there before everyone, because this way, they would be in class before everyone. They wanted to avoid a scene walking along the corridors full of people, and of course, the guys had agreed.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked the girls squeezing Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella's nerves were eating her alive, but she felt relieved to have her boyfriend and friends with her. "Not really, but let's go."

The group went inside the school and there they found some people who stared at them. All of them were wearing their cold masks but Gabriella. She pressed herself more into Troy's side, who placed one of his arms around her shoulders. "Baby relax…"

Our eight teens went from locker to locker together, and then they went to homeroom. The class was deserted and the girls could, at least, relax their bodies.

"I don't know how you can be so rigid all day…" Sharpay moaned rubbing her own shoulders.

Zeke smiled at her. "Years of practice babe…"

They gathered together around Gabi's desk, which was the farthest from the door. Troy sat there and pulled Gabi's body on his lap, encircling her waist with his strong arms and kissing her neck from time to time trying to help her relax. Gabriella closed her eyes and let the others talk, while she thought about the day before.

The gang had wakened up with enough time to clean the house, and by 10 AM they were in the cars direction to Alburquerque. Knowing the girls' mothers would be somehow difficult, they had decided that what was the best was for each boy drove his girl to her house. Of course the mothers had received them almost in tears, but in the end, they had been able to see how this week off had been good for them. The only girl who had had trouble in to say goodbye to her boyfriend had been Gabriella. She was afraid of the nightmares which were still haunting her, and had been glued to Troy until he told her he had to go.

That put Gabriella in hysterics, and she only calmed down when he promised he would be with her until she fell sleep. Of course Gabi's parents had put no trouble in that. They knew Gabriella was the most sensitive of the girls, the worst beaten and the one with less self confidence, and they also knew Troy was her rock.

Even though Troy had promised he wouldn't leave her side until she was sleep, Gabriella didn't want to close her eyes afraid of what was waiting for her in her sleep. Troy noticed her distress and told her to call him whenever she needed him and that he would go to her house. They had agreed to leave her balcony doors unlocked so he could go in without trouble, and that detail seemed to calm down Gabriella a little.

In the end, she only had called him once in the middle of the nigh, and she had asked for him to not come but talk a little with her. Troy tried to sooth her by the phone and Gabriella fell asleep hearing the soft humming from her boyfriend. That fact made Gabriella to turn her face to his neck and kiss whichever inch of skin her lips found there.

"What was that for?" Troy whispered into her curls.

"Yesterday." She answered sighing in contentment when Troy kissed her temple.

The group continued talking avoiding looking each person who was entering in their classroom. They were talking quietly, and it was as if they were in a bubble only for them. However, a excited scream startled their peace. "Guys!"

They turned their faces and came to face with Mandy and Sean plus the swimming team and Carmen. "Hey guys!" Our gang chorused.

Troy rubbed Gabi's back and whispered into her curls. "Look who is there…"

Gabriella turned her body slowly and once she saw who had arrived she smiled. "Hey…"

Suddenly, a pitched scream from Sharpay made the gang wince. "You are holding hands!" She said pointing to Mandy and Sean's hand which were intertwined.

The couple blushed. "Yeah…"

"Details girl!" She said pocking into Mandy's side who laughed a nervous laugh.

"Later," Mandy mouthed to the girls while the guys congratulated Sean.

The entire group began to talk animatedly; the gang explained their week and the others explained them how things in the school were going. They were so focused in each other that they didn't see Mrs. Darbus arriving to the class.

"Well, well, well…" The teacher said smiling once the class was full. "It seems we have here the heroes of the school and their bodyguards…"

The girls turned their faces excitedly into the teachers' direction and rushed to her side to hug her. The guys smiled at the sight and began to clap their hands, making the entire class to follow their actions. The girls and the teacher pulled apart once the first clap could be heard, and while the girls blushed furiously, the teacher winked at them. "Go sit girls, we'll talk later."

"Well…" Mrs. Darbus began with the announcements of the day and so homeroom began.

When the bell sounded, our gang remained in the classroom with their friends. Mrs. Darbus went to talk with them and they explained a little their week. It seemed the girls were more relaxed after the warm welcome their classmates had done, so they exited from the classroom laughing and joking between them.

However, when they arrived at the corridor, the people who were there began to stare. Gabriella was the first to notice that and pressed herself more into Troy and he lifted his head to dare everyone to say only a word into their direction. But they hadn't had in mind which would be the people's reactions.

All of a sudden, a girl they recognized from the Decathlon Team came to them and explained that thanks to them, she now could hold hands with her boyfriend of 2 years; a member of the tennis team.

Peter, one of the chess team came to them and explained that he was now a member of the Drama club.

Alyson, one of the cheerleaders, explained them that she was one of the new members of the Science club.

And the list could go on and on.

The girls were amazed; no one was looking at them bad. On the contrary, everyone had a smile in their faces. They had freed the school and everyone knew and was thankful for that.

Gabriella relaxed her body and Troy noticed that. "Are you happy baby girl?" He whispered into her curls trying to hide his smile.

"You won't know…" She said leaning up to kiss him.

Their friends cheered and the couple separated; Troy was his normal self, but Gabriella was blushing furiously. "Gosh…"

Troy laughed. "Come on, let's go to class…" And he pulled her body to the gym, their next class.

Jack Bolton couldn't wait to see the gang. Of course he had already seen Troy the day before, and he had explained them about how the girls were coping, but he needed to see by himself that they were okay. His nerves had made him arrive at the gym ten minutes early and he didn't know what to do to calm himself.

When a bang could be heard, he lifted his head and saw our gang walking into the gym smiling, joking and laughing. The gang were wearing some shirts bought at Palo Santo, which had a message written in them. _'I am cool because I've been in Palo Santo.'_ Troy had explained him the night before that the guys thought it would be funny for the girls to wear those shirts because of the message they had written, but the girls had refused to be the only ones wearing it and had forced the boys to buy each a shirt too.

"Looking good girls," Jack said when he reached our gang.

"JACK!" The girls exclaimed launching themselves at him, hugging him.

The guys and Coach Bolton had to laugh at the happiness that had the girls glowing. "Are you okay girls?"

The girls nodded and once the Coach noticed the gym becoming full, he pulled apart. "You all are coming to our house today to dinner."

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed making Jack Bolton smile.

Of course, he knew those girls since they were in diapers, but he hadn't seen their real selves in the school, ever, and that day, for the first time, he could see the four girls he loved as if they were his daughters being totally themselves. He knew they had a long journey in front of them; he knew they would have breaks…but what was important was that the school now was with them, not against them.

He knew everything would be okay, and he was proud of his son and his friends because he knew that, if not for them, the bullying in the school would have been worse. Shaking his head trying to erase those bad thoughts of his head, he whistled and everyone became silence.

"Okay, 3 laps and then we are going to do some volleyball. Go!" He said turning his body to go to his office for a moment, but he had to stop once he heard someone clapping. Turning his body again, he saw "his daughters" clapping their hands, laughing naturally and screaming in an excited way.

Yep, volleyball was, along with dance, their favourite pastime and…of course, he knew it.

"Thanks Jack!" The girls exclaimed once they passed behind him running.

He turned to look at them and gave them a wink. "You are very welcome!"

He hadn't been able to be with them when things were bad but he wanted to help them somehow. He knew the girls needed something to calm themselves a bit, and he knew that some exercise would be wonderful for them. The result: one hour of their favourite sport as a welcoming gift for them.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews; they really make my day and keep me writing! I am so excited to know you all are sad that story is ending…that means you are enjoying it, and you don't know how good that makes me feel. THANK YOU!**

**Remember that, after this chapter, is going to be only one more. It'll be the longest, because I don't want to leave anything "open" so I need to close and end everything that's going on here, but well, I am warning you it'll be loooooong :) **

**I am truly happy my first story is pleasing you…really, you ROCK! :hugs:**

**Stop with my rambling and let's go with the story. Here goes chapter 40. Enjoy! :)**

**Oh! You'll see an url address written here; it's totally made up ok?**

* * *

A month had gone by, and things were great for our gang: the school seemed a new school; there was no bullying, there weren't cliques anymore, the bullies of the school were still out of the school and they weren't graduating, new friendships had been made…and our gang's relationships were stronger than ever.

Though the girls still had bad moments, those were less each day by. Gabriella had still some nightmares, but with Troy's help, she was getting over everything. Actually, she had more confidence in herself, and now the costumes the girls were going to wear during their project number weren't a problem anymore: they had decided they would be sexy but still stylish. Gabriella had widened her eyes when Sharpay showed them one of the costumes finished, so they could have an idea about how would they look, and though the girls wanted for them to be a surprise for the guys, Gabriella had insisted that Troy had to see them because she needed his opinion. The girls agreed with her knowing that that was the only way Gabriella would ever agree with the costumes without a fight, so they met with the guys at Sharpay's, where they wore the costumes for the guys.

Sure, all the guys, but Troy's, reaction had been what the girls waited from them. In Troy's case, however, it was different. He reacted in the most…funny or weird way, depending with the light you saw it.

"_Ok, so let's see those costumes." Zeke said sitting on Sharpay's sofa._

"_Remember that those are the first idea," Kelsi said from the bathroom where all the girls were putting them on._

_Chad rolled his eyes. "Come on, we've been here forever!"_

"_Chad shut up!" Taylor groaned from the bathroom making her friends giggle. "You know what? I'll let you see, but you won't touch."_

_The entire group but Chad laughed at that. "Oh man," Troy said between chuckles. "You've earned that on your own."_

"_Yeah man," Zeke said nudging Chad's shoulder. "I haven't seen them, but I've seen the pictures Sharpay made when she designed them, and let me tell you the least you can say is that those costumes are super sexy."_

_Chad swallowed aloud. "You are exaggerating…"_

_Zeke shook his head. "Sorry buddy, but they are sexy as hell," and speaking aloud, he continued. "And I can't wait to see Sharpay wearing it!"_

_The girls giggled at that and Sharpay answered him in her drama queen mode. "I love you too hunny! You WILL be able to touch!"_

_Chad groaned. "Ok, Taylor, you know I'll touch too then."_

"_Not in my book Chad," Taylor said smugly from the bathroom. "You've caved your hole alone."_

_Troy laughed at his friends' bickering but a part of him was still worried about Gabriella. She had told him that she wanted for them to see the costumes because she needed his opinion, and he wanted to be sincere with her, but also he didn't want for her to be uncomfortable with whatever he said once he saw the costumes. He couldn't wait to see them; Gabriella still had problems with them, but it seemed they were less than before. He knew all the stuff they had been doing had made her believe in her own prettiness, in her own sex appeal; of course, it helped that Troy was always caring and sweet telling her how beautiful she was, but he wasn't lying. Gabriella always looked the most gorgeous woman alive for him, but he knew his opinion would be crucial for Gabriella to decide about the costumes. _

_However, he couldn't wait to be at his house or Gabriella's. Sharpay had called them so they went to her house when they were in the middle of a very hot make out session and he couldn't help but feel somehow frustrated. A tingling sensation was running up and down his spine; he knew Gabriella was hot, but Zeke was describing something totally exceptional, and he couldn't wait to see his babe dressed with those costumes. _

"_Ok," Sharpay said alerting the guys. "We are going out now."_

"_Ok." Chorused the guys._

"_Oh!" Kelsi said. "Close your eyes!"_

_The boys groaned. "You've got to be kidding me," Jason moaned. "Girls really, come on…"_

"_Close. Your. Eyes." Kelsi said punctuating each word. "And don't peek!"_

"_Okaaay," the boys assured them in a tiredness voice. "But hurry!"_

_The boys were sitting in the sofa with their eyes closed, and when they heard a "click" the straightened their postures. Each one of them wanted and needed to see his girlfriend wearing something as sexy as Zeke had said, but they couldn't imagine how the costumes would look. "Can we open our eyes yet?" Troy said._

"_Wait a sec." Gabriella said. The girls were thinking which would be the best way for them to show the costumes, and whispering, they decided each girl would be in front of her man so their expressions would be more…spontaneous. When the four girls were ready, they nodded their heads and Gabriella spoke the words the guys were waiting. "Okay, you can open them now."_

With Chad and Taylor

"_Holly fuck!" Chad screamed standing up in one swift movement and reaching to grab Taylor's hips__ who stumbled towards him._

_Smaking his head, Taylor complained. "You jerk! Be careful! I am wearing heels you know…"_

"_What can I say?" Chad said tightening his arms around her. "You look so fucking hot…"_

"_Really?" She asked a little dubious somehow. Chad nodded his head vigorously and, a__t that, Taylor had to smile and pecked his lips. _

"_Does that mean I can touch?" He whispered into her hair._

_Taylor rolled her eyes smiling. "Yeah Chad, you can touch." And lowering her voice, she smirked. "But I'd save some of my energy for tonight babe, we can have some little party or something because I'll be home alone…"_

_Chad groaned. "Can't wait…" _

_And the couple, being the most passionate, began a make out session, forgetting their friends and everything but them._

With Zeke and Sharpay

"_Amazing…" Zeke said in awe. "You look even more beautiful that what I expected from the pictures. Sexy is nothing compared to the way you are looking now!"_

_Sharpay giggled. "So…you think they are good then?"_

"_Fuck," Zeke said shaking his head. "They are more than good; you look smoking…definitely you are wearing that for the project…" And he reached her arm and pulled her body on his lap. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he continued. "And definitely you are wearing that tonight…"_

_His hot breath making contact with her skin made her shiver in pleasure. "My pleasure…" She whispered turning her face so her words had been said inches apart from his lips._

_Zeke groaned and devoured her lips with passion, intertwining their tongues in a furious battle._

With Jason and Kelsi

"_God!" Jason moaned. "Fucking gorgeous…"_

"_You like it?" Kelsi asked taking a hesitant step towards him._

_Jason shook his head. "I love it…you don't know how sexy and hot you look…" His words were full of disbelief. "All the guys will be over you; maybe I'll have to beat the crap out of them so they know you are mine."_

_Smirking, she took his hand and pulled his body towards her. "I am pretty sure everyone knows I am yours…"_

"_Shit babe," Jason moaned into her ear. "I swear you are too sexy for your own good…"_

"_I do what I can." She spoke lowly caressing his abs under his shirt making Jason stiff. _

_Jason growled. "Can we go now?"_

_Giggling, she pecked his lips and moved her arms to his shoulders pulling her own body into his. "Sorry babe, but no."_

"_Not fair…" Jason muttered caressing her bare back. "Gosh, how can I not think about that with you barely dressed in front of me?"_

"_Well," Kelsi smirked. "Maybe it's time to show me your willpower…"_

"_Willpower my ass…" __Jason whined going to the sofa with her in his arms. "Don't tempt me babe…don't tempt me…"_

With Troy and Gabriella

_Troy wasn't speaking. In fact, his eyes were so wide, it was as if they were__ about to fall out of its holes. Gabriella began to fidget with her own fingers seeing his reaction. "Troy?" She asked tentatively taking one step more towards him. "Are you okay?"_

_While Gabriella was getting more nervous with each new second passed__, actually, she was sure her heart beat could be heard from the other side of the world, Troy was speechless; his mouth hanging open, his blue eyes shining with some unknown emotion, his hands clenching in fists. He wasn't hearing Gabriella talk to him nor was seeing what were doing his friends. His mind was full of Gabriella's perfection, because the way Gabriella was looking was incredible. His mouth was dry, his heart has stopped; he didn't know if he was alive or not. She couldn't be real; it was impossible for someone to look so incredibly smoking hot! _

_Gabriella snapped her fingers in front of his face; she didn't know what to do or how understand her boyfriend's reaction, so she decided to make him talk somehow. She took another step towards him, and she could see how his eyes moved with her. Placing one warm hand in his shoulder, she shook his body. "Troy baby…"_

"_Wh…how…what?" Troy awoke from his statuesque state stuttering incoherently. "Fuck…"_

"_Are you okay?" Gabriella asked lowly caressing his hair with her fingers._

_Troy was looking at her dumbfounded. "I…yeah…no…I don't know…" _

_Gabriella kneeled before him. "Baby…"_

_Troy began to notice his member stir; only at the sight of Gabriella, without her even trying, he was getting hard. He could sense all of his blood going directly to his shaft and he couldn't help but moan trying to be discrete. "Fuck Gabi…"_

"_What?" Gabriella was truly anxious now. "Troy you are scaring me…"_

_He couldn't answer thinking what he could do. He couldn't stand up looking that way because he knew his friends would see his body's reaction. He even feared his erection would strip his jeans. But sitting there, with Gabriella looking that way wasn't helping, either. He turned his face to look at his friends and saw that all of them were distracted and he took the opportunity: grabbing Gabriella's arm, he pulled her body in front of his, stood up and spoke to his friends. "We are going to grab something to drink. Be right back!" _

_He had spoke in a rush, not even waiting for an answer from his friends. Gabriella was confused by his behaviour, but once her butt touched his front from the force with which he had pulled her, she widened her eyes and understood why he was acting so weird. But she couldn't talk because Troy had pulled her body to the door almost running, closing it behind them. _

_Troy leaned his body to the wall and closed his eyes. Gabriella didn't know what to do; she wasn't sure if she being there with him was helping him with his "situation", but he hadn't said anything coherent yet. Slowly, she reached to touch his cheek. "Talk to me…"_

_Troy reached for her hand and took it from his face, intertwining his fingers with hers, pulling her body closer to his. He was taking deep breaths and Gabriella could notice his arousal. "Maybe it'd be better if I…" She began pulling away from him only to find him placing his other arm around her pulling her closer to him again._

"_Don't." His voice sounded strangled. She had never seen him this way and she didn't know if run, hide or what._

"_Ok," she said trying to maintain a cool attitude. "Are you even going to talk to me?"_

"_Can we go?" He whispered leaning his forehead on her shoulder._

_Gabriella was looking at him bewildered. "Why?"_

"_Please…" He begged; his voice sounded almost as if he was in pain._

"_Are you okay?" She asked, worried now._

"_No…" His voice had been merely a whisper, and Gabriella had a hard time hearing him. She didn't understand his behaviour; she supposed something was happening with him, because though she noticed him hard, she thought there would be another reason as to why he was acting this way._

"_Ok," she said pulling away from him. "I am going to change and then we'll go, okay?"_

_Troy nodded, incapable of mumble a word. "Ok, one sec." And then Gabriella went into the room again._

_Troy took a deep breath and closed his eyes leaning against the wall. He couldn't understand his body; sure, he knew Gabriella was hot, and he had gotten hard being with her a lot of times, but this time it was different. There was something this time that had made his heart stop; his angel had turned into a goddess in front of his eyes, and though he had seen her nude uncountable times, or even wearing a bikini, when he had seen Gabriella his world had stopped._

_Hearing a "click" he turned his body so his front was hided just in case it was one of his friends, but then the sweet scent of his girlfriend penetrated into his nostrils and he relaxed his body, turning again and reaching down for her hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Can we go now?"_

"_Yeah," Gabriella said squeezing his fingers with hers trying to sooth him. Pulling his body towards the stairs, she noticed he was almost limping. "Will you be able to drive?" Troy shook his head and leaned on her. _

_When they arrived to his car, Gabriella helped him into the passenger's sit and she went to the driver's seat. Once both were inside the car, and just when Gabriella was about to turn on the engine, Troy spoke again. "Can we go to the lake?"_

_The lake was the place they went when they wanted to be alone. It was their "fire escape" or "rooftop garden" but outside the school. Neither of their friends knew they went there, so when he suggested that place, she knew something was definitely wrong. "Okay." _

_After 10 awkward minutes in the car, Gabriella parked his car and pulled out the key. Without a word, Troy got out and went to sit under "their" tree. His shoulders seemed less tense than before, and she took that as a good sign. Exiting from the car, Gabriella, now wearing sweats and a simple shirt, went to sit beside him. She waited for him to explain the reason behind his behaviour, but he avoided the subject a little. "What have you told them?"_

"_That you were needed in your house and that you've asked me to go with you." She asked searching with her eyes his._

_The answer seemed to please Troy, who nodded his head but remained quiet. Gabriella couldn't stand the situation and finally spoke in a harder voice than she intended. "Okay, are you going to talk to me or what? Because if not I'll go."_

_Troy looked at her and then lowered his eyes. "Troy, talk now or I'll go. I am serious." She was getting impatient. She didn't know if he was okay or if not or which was his problem. He was acting all weird, and she supposed it didn't have to do with his "little friend", because she thought that would be a huge overreaction from him, which Troy hardly ever had done. He was always so composed and calm, that his behaviour with everything was even more surprising._

"_I don't know what has happened…" Troy mumbled avoiding her eyes. "God, it's been surreal…"_

_Gabriella was pleased he had begun to speak more or less coherently and nodded her head. "What has been surreal?"_

"_You looking like that." He said without hesitation._

"_You lost me." Gabriella said. "Explain from the beginning."_

_Troy then lifted his head and look into her eyes. There he found worry and confusion and he cursed himself inwardly; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Gabriella, and he thought he was doing precisely that acting that way. "Well," he began taking a deep breath. "You know we've been doing…stuff this afternoon, right?"_

_Gabriella nodded, still confused. "Well so…well, you know we haven't finished that stuff…"_

"_And what about that?" Of course Gabriella understood him. She was also frustrated because they hadn't been able to end what they had started, but she didn't catch what that had to do with his present situation. _

_Troy groaned. "God Gabi, you don't know how…hot you look wearing those costumes babe, I don't know, maybe it's because I am frustrated or something, but I swear that it's been like an apparition."_

"_But that doesn't explain why you are acting so weird Troy…" She said trying to follow his thoughts._

"_I don't know what has happened okay? I only know that I've had a boner like I've never had; I only know that air didn't reach my lungs; I only know my heart has stopped; I only know that if before I thought of you as my angel…well, I don't know, you seemed a goddess!" He mumbled rambling._

"_And then, I swear I had to go out from there baby," he said directing all the force of his eyes to her. "With you looking like that…I don't know, I don't want to seem a jerk to you…which is probably what you are thinking because of my "little friend" here, but I've realized how truly deep my feelings are for you. I don't know, I knew that I love you, but today…God, it's like I've fallen in love with you a thousand times more…"_

_Gabriella's eyes let out a few tears, which were erased by the soft touch of Troy. "I am sorry babe…are you mad?" He asked all worried; well, Gabriella was crying, so he thought he had hurt her._

_Giving him a small smile, Gabriella shook her head. "__How can you think I am mad? That has been the most beautiful thing someone ever has told me…" She sniffed a little and tried to dry her cheeks with her fingertips._

"_Come here…" Troy said reaching for her waist to pull her body on his lap._

"_Are you sure that will be good for you?" Gabriella said resisting his force; she needed him, but she didn't want to make things worse for him._

_Troy didn't answer right away; he only grabbed her body by her waist and pulled it on his lap, pressing her back into his chest. "I don't care;" he said embracing her petite body. "God, you are amazing…"_

"_No," she said turning her body so she was sat across his lap. "Definitely you are amazing; you make me feel the prettiest girl in the world, and of course the most loved. I am not sure I deserve you…" She mumbled directing her eyes to the floor._

_Two fingers lifted her chin and Troy directed all the power of his blue eyes to her. "Don't be silly; I am the lucky one here…"_

_Gabriella giggled and reached for his hand. "What if we agree we both are lucky then?"_

"_Works for me." He said kissing her temple. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too." She said kissing each of his fingers. "So fucking much…sometimes it hurts…" Troy leaned down and kissed her neck sweetly and softly, tightening his arms around her body._

_The couple stood there in silence for some minutes; Gabriella was playing with his fingers and Troy was looking at the lake, leaning down to kiss her forehead from time to time. However, Gabriella broke this silence. "Well, what about the costumes?"_

_Troy chuckled. "I have to be sure I am not…frustrated before you put on the costume again, but other than that, they are amazing, and surely, you look hot." He said smugly._

"_And why are you doing that face? Is that only because you think I look hot?" She asked playfully._

_Shaking his head, Troy lowered his voice. __"Because everybody will see that the prettiest, the most beautiful, the most incredible, the hottest, the sexiest and the most phenomenal girl is MINE." He said nonchalantly._

_Gabriella blushed. "Troy!" She whined embarrassedly._

"_What?" He asked. "It's true. You are mine, all mine…"_

_Gabriella had to laugh. He was talking with a lot of seriousness and though she couldn't believe 100% his words, surely her ego had been increased a little with them. "Now you are right…" She said with her lips inches apart from his. _

"_Gabi…" He moaned attacking her mouth with his lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth without hesitation, beginning the dance the couple knew by heart by now. Gabriella responded into the kiss with even more passion, and soon the couple had to pull apart to breath. Both panting chests were touching and their eyes were shining with lust. Biting her ear sensually, Troy caressed her stomach under her shirt. "My house?"_

_Gabriella was only too eager to follow him. All the frustration they had been feeling was so bottled up, they needed to release some of it. They needed physical contact between them; they needed to show with actions whatever they couldn't say with words; they needed to show the other how deep were their feelings…they needed the other, but not in a sexual way. It was more the need to be skin to skin, mouth to mouth. Everything between them always had to do more with feelings than with actions, their connection was super deep, but this time they needed some physical contact too; they didn't need "action" between them; only lying beside each other, with their skins touching was enough._

And so Gabriella had agreed with the costumes Sharpay had designed. In fact, the costumes were already ready. They wanted to be sure everything was okay the D-day, and so they had been rehearsing non stop; the guys had been rehearsing the song with instruments, and the girls had been dancing all the choreography over and over again until it was perfect. In fact, at the moment all the girls were at Sharpay's, having a break after 3 hours of dance non stop.

"I am so tired now…" Kelsi moaned letting her body fall over Sharpay's sofa.

Sharpay nodded her head, throwing to each of her friends a bottle of cool water. "I know, but it's worth girls. The number will be spectacular…"

"Totally agree," Gabriella said drying her sweaty neck with a towel. "But those rehearsals are killing me…I am going to the bathroom."

Suddenly, a "beep" sound could be heard. Sharpay recognized it as her ring tone for a new message in her phone, and so she looked for it. Opening it, she saw she had a new text message from Zeke.

'_Hey babe, we are going to Chad's. __I'll call you later tonight. Love, Zeke'_

"Girls," Sharpay said from her position on the sofa of her room. "It seems all the guys have finished practice and now they are going to Chad's."

"Chad's?" Taylor asked sipping from her bottle. "He hasn't said anything this morning…"

Gabriella exited from the bathroom and joined her friends. "What are we talking about?"

"It seems all the guys are going to Chad's now." Kelsi answered drying her sweaty body with a towel.

Sharpay patted the spot next to hers and Gabriella went to sit beside her. "Well, it seems that we aren't going to see them tonight so…what can we do?"

Taylor yawned. "I don't know what you are going to do, but I know I am going to head home and sleep. We've been dancing for hours and I can't move anymore…"

The others giggled at that but agreed nonetheless, and then began to gather their things so they could leave. Sharpay went with them to the door and once there, all the girls hugged. "Bye girls, we'll talk later, ok?"

"Bye Shar!" The others chorused before they turned around to go their houses.

_

* * *

_

_With the guys_

"Woah," Chad moaned sitting in the bleachers. "Your dad is going hard man…"

"I know," Troy said sipping from his bottle. "At least at home he is not like that."

Jason chuckled while sitting beside Troy. "Yeah, you have a point there…"

Zeke and Jack arrived to the bleachers. "Well guys, good practice. I am sure the game will go smoothly." Jack said proudly.

"Jack," Zeke said, "I don't want to offend you, but we are more than ready. Could you please cut us some slack here? Seriously, you are going too hard now…"

Coach Bolton smiled at his team. "Sorry guys, but I am pushing you because I know you can with it. I know you'll play amazingly, and though you are ready, we need to sort out whatever new strategy West High comes with. We need to be prepared for whatever, and so you need to practice."

The team groaned but nodded their heads. They knew the Coach was right; it was not as if he was a tyrant with them, he was one of the coolest teachers in East High, but his practices were hard as hell. "Ok guys, go to the showers!"

"Guys," Chad said hesitantly. "I need to talk with you. Let them go and so we can talk…"

The others noticed his worried expression and so they nodded. "Shall we sit?" Chad said gesturing the bleachers.

Once the four guys were sitting in the bleachers, Chad took a deep breath and spoke. "Ok guys, I have a problem."

The others widened their eyes. "What's that dude?" Troy asked worried.

"It's just…" Chad blushed embarrassedly.

"Are you blushing?" Jason screamed.

"Shut up!" Chad said slapping Jason's arm

Troy and Zeke laughed. "Ok dude, what's up?"

"I need to organize the perfect date for Tay, but I don't know what to do." Chad mumbled.

"Woah!" Zeke said. "We don't know her more than you! You should ask the girls, I am sure they will be able to give you the right advice…"

"But if I speak with the girls," Chad began as if he was talking to a toddle, "then Tay will know something is up, and I want everything to be a surprise for her."

"The girls can be discrete, you know!" Troy said offended. "Gabriella is discrete and I am sure she won't say anything. I can't speak for Sharpay and Kelsi though."

"Though I love her more than anything," Zeke mumbled, "I wouldn't talk with Shar. I am not saying you can't trust her because you can trust her with your everything, but when it comes to romantic things and stuff like that…well, you saw how she was when she saw Mandy and Sean holding hands! She'll freak out and then she'll squeal."

Chad and the others laughed at that. "Well, I am sure you can trust Kelsi too," Jason said between spasms of laughter. "But maybe the others will notice that something is up with her and then we'll be in the same spot…"

"So," Chad said, "my options are: or Gabriella or no one, right?"

"I assure you that you can trust Gabriella." Troy said. "Though who has to decide which the best option is, is you man…"

"I know," Chad said rubbing his face tiredly. "But I don't know what to do…"

Feeling pity for his friend, Zeke placed one of his hands on his shoulder. "Maybe we can think something, and if we are not lucky then you can call Gabriella…"

"Yeah," Troy said. "Don't panic. Everything will be…" He couldn't finish because his father's voice sounded in the empty gym.

"What are you doing still here?" Jack said. "I am closing the gym now, go to the showers, come on!"

"Ok, ok Jack," Chad said grabbing his bag. "Guys, can you come to my house now? So we can think about it…"

"Sure." Troy and Jason said at once.

Chad noticed Zeke hadn't said anything. "Zeke?"

"Theoretically," he began embarrassedly somehow, "I was meeting with Shar later because her parents have something to do that evening. Anyway, I'll text her…"

"No dude," Chad said feeling bad for his friend. "If you can be alone with her go with her; Troy and Jase will help me, right guys?"

"No way," Zeke said as if he had been insulted. "If you need me, there is no chick over any of you. Brothers, you know? I'll call her later." He said putting his fist so the others could do the same while laughing. After that, he reached for his phone and texted Sharpay. "Done. So, let's go."

Thirty minutes later, the guys arrived at Chad's. Opening the front door for them, Chad went to the kitchen to grab some snacks and something to drink and place them on the coffee table. One the last of the guys entered in the living room, all took a sit and waited for him to begin. "Ok, though we've gone to a few dates, this is the most important."

"May I ask why?" Jason said leaning on the sofa. "It's not as if it was a special date, isn't it?"

"It's a special occasion," Chad said hesitantly. "But it's not a special date."

"Ok," Troy said grabbing some snacks. "What about a dinner on the beach?"

"We've already done that." Chad answered sipping from his soda.

"A picnic in the park?" Zeke suggested.

"Done." Chad answered groaning.

"Dude!" Jason whined. "If you have already done the romantic stuff what do you want for us to say?"

"I don't know!" Chad said moaning. "This date has to be special, and I need something we haven't done yet."

"Maybe you should tell us what you have already done then…" Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

Chad thought for a minute. "Ok," he began, "beach, park and restaurant done."

"Uf!" Zeke grumbled. "I can't think of anything more dude, sorry…"

"Should I call Gabs, then?" Chad said in a defeated way.

"Probably."

"Sure."

But Jason didn't answer. "Jase?" Chad asked his friend.

"If you don't mind driving…then I think I know the best place where you could take her…" Jason said smirking.

Chad stiffened his body at once. "I don't mind. Where?"

"My parents went to a rural resort last spring. They told me the cottages there were beautiful, and it seems everything is super romantic. I've only seen pics, but I am sure Taylor will love it." Jason said. "Plus, it's not too far, but it would need for you to drive one hour more or less."

"One hour? It's not too far…" Chad said hoping at the same time that this place was as wonderful he needed it to be. "Do you know if that place has website?"

"Sure. But I don't have the information here now." Jason admitted. "Wait a moment, I am going to call my mom." Grabbing the phone, he dialled his home's number and waited.

"_Hello?" _Jason's dad answered.

"Dad," the guy said. "Can I speak with mom please?"

"_Sure, wait a sec. Deaaaaaaaaaaar!" _Jason's dad shouted._ "It's Jason. Pick the phone!"_

After a moment, the sweet voice of his mother sounded. _"Hey Jase."_

"Mom," Jason said, "do you remember that rural resort you and dad went last spring?"

"_Of course dear," _she answered without hesitation._ "What about that?"_

"Do you remember if that place has website?" Jason asked hoping the answer was yes.

Jason's mother thought for a moment and then spoke. _"Actually, it has website and we booked our cottage online."_

"YES!" Jason screamed. "Can you give me the url?"

"_Wait a moment," _the woman said. _"I am looking for it. Oh! Here it is! Do you have a pen?"_

"Hold on," Jason said to his mother. "Chad, go grab a pen and a paper!" Once he had those items, he spoke into the phone again. "Ok mom, I am ready."

"_Ok, look the url is www. ruralandromantic-environment. com__." _The woman said.

"Thanks mom, Chad says thanks too." Jason said giving Chad the piece of paper.

Jason's mom laughed. _"Tell the guys I say hi, ok dear? See you later."_

"Bye mom." And pressing the end call button, he turned to his friends. "Let's see that place…"

The four guys went to Chad's room, where he turned on his pc, and all waited for the machine to warm up. Once everything was settled, Chad typed the url address and all four guys waited expectantly. The first picture which appeared was one of the views from the rooms, and sure, the place was magical. Clicking into all the links, they watched the rooms, the bathrooms, the living rooms, the hall, the pool, the restaurants…the place was incredible!

"Ok," Chad said. "Let's look at the prices. If I can afford it, we are so going there…even I admit this place is beautiful!"

The others laughed. "Look Chad, you have to go there!" Jason said pointing to the screen.

"A double room costs 100 $ per night and person. I am going to book that…" Chad said talking to himself.

Troy, however, shook his body by his shoulder. "Maybe you should ask Tay first…just in case she prefers another thing or something…"

"No way," Chad said. "She'll love it! And I can afford that…it's a little expensive but it's worth it."

"If you are sure man…" Troy answered with his hands lifted defensively.

Chad nodded. "God, she is going to flip!" He said excitedly.

"When will you tell her?" Zeke asked from Chad's bed.

Chad thought about that for a minute. "I don't know," he answered uncomfortably. "I think I'll wait a little. Maybe I'll tell her the day before we go there…"

"She'll get mad if you don't tell her before," Zeke said. "Sharpay got furious when we were at Palo Santo and I told her one night we were going to a date…something about the outfit or something."

"Shit," Chad mumbled. "Tay is like that too; what can I do?"

"Gabriella." His three friends answered at the same time.

Chad nodded his head. "Can you talk to her Troy? I don't want to call her or something and finding that she is with the others girls…and if I talk with her while being in the school Tay is going to get suspicious."

"No problem bro," Troy said shaking his hand with Chad. "I'll talk to her. Maybe Gabi could pack Tay's clothes or something once she knows where exactly you are taking her…"

"Sure," Chad said writing something in a piece of paper. "Give her the url address so she can visit the website and has a better idea of the place…"

"Ok," Troy looked at his watch. "I am off then. See you tomorrow guys!"

"I am going to go too." Zeke said. "It's still early so I am going to call Shar…later guys!"

"Well Jason," Chad said when he and Jason were alone. "Thank you so much dude, seriously, you have saved my life!"

Jason chuckled at Chad's exaggeration. "My pleasure. I am sure everything will go perfect; the place is amazing, and I am sure Tay will love your care finding a new place and all…"

"I hope so." Chad answered smiling while going downstairs with his friend. "Bye dude!"

"Bye!" Jason said entering in his car.

Chad was excited; he hadn't wanted to tell his friends why this date was so important, but he was sure as hell about that date being the most important of all the dates. He was planning on to give Taylor the perfect environment for her first time, and he wanted for her to remember that fact with a smile all her life. They'd talked about that, and Taylor had told him she was ready, so they were only "waiting" for the perfect chance, but Chad didn't want to worry about parents walking in or something. He wanted to be alone with her, to be able to enjoy and love her without worries and without limitations; he knew she was nervous about her first time, and he wanted to make everything as easy as he could for her. It'd be painful; he was sure about that, so he needed the perfect environment…and he was sure as hell he had found it.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I know I've told you that would be the last chapter, but…in order to end the story the way I want to end it, if I write everything here it'd be too long and with too many things in it, so I am going to end the story in the next one. **

**I hope you'll like it…I am a bit nervous about this chapter so if you could tell me your opinions about it, it'd be great :)**

**Here goes chapter 41. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Come on Chad," Taylor complained from the passenger's seat of his car. "Tell me where we're going please!"

Chad shook his head. "I've already told you I won't say anything; it's a surprise."

"Please," she pouted exaggeratedly. "It's just unfair!"

"Look," Chad said not turning his face from the speedway, "stop with the pout because I won't say anything."

Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "How are you planning on to be at home by my curfew Chad? We are going like too far away, and later you will be tired to drive and you know I don't like to drive at night."

"We won't return today," Chad said hesitantly. "We'll go back home on Sunday."

"On Sunday?" Taylor exclaimed. "I don't have anything here with me! And my parents don't know anything about that!"

"Actually," Chad answered smirking, "they know everything, and your things are in the boot of the car."

"What?" Taylor was surprised. Not only he had planned something without her knowing anything but also her parents were in too. "My parents know?"

Chad nodded. "Yep, I had to ask permission you know…"

"And what about my things?" She said still astonished.

Turning his head to wink at her, Chad smiled. "I've had help for that."

"My mom?" She asked widening her eyes. "I don't think so…you know how she is like! I am sure the bag is full of stupid things…" Taylor muttered.

"Wrong my love," Chad said reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers together. "Gabriella has packed everything you need." He ended sweetly kissing her knuckles.

"Gabi?" Taylor was awestruck. "She knew? She hasn't said anything!"

Chad laughed. "All the guys knew, but not the girls, only Gabi."

"Woah!" Taylor said touched by his cuteness. "And why did you do that? It wasn't necessary…" She asked blushing furiously.

"On the contrary," Chad said rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand which was intertwined with hers. "You deserve that…"

Taylor lowered her eyes when she noticed moisture covering her eyes so Chad didn't see, but he saw something shining in her cheek and had to smile. "Baby look at me," he said softly squeezing her fingers.

"What?" She whispered not lifting her head.

Chad tried again. "Taylor, look at me."

She lifted her head and gave him a watery smile. "What?"

"Come here," he said placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her body into his. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I am so happy…I…I really don't know what I've done to deserve you." She mumbled closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.

Chad kissed her temple and smiled. "I am the lucky one…and you can open your eyes now because we are here…" He whispered nuzzling her ear with his nose.

Taylor pulled away from him and opened her eyes, which widened a second later when she gasped. The place was more than beautiful; in fact, she didn't think she had seen a more beautiful place than whichever place they were now. "Where are we?"

Chad winked at her and went out of the car. Opening her door, he helped her and embraced her figure from behind. "I asked the guys help to find the perfect place for the perfect date, and Jase suggested this. His parents came here in a romantic escapade, and well, after see the pictures they made, I thought it'll be the best place…"

"Gosh Chad," Taylor said dumbfounded. "I really don't know what to say…that's…that's…incredible…" Taylor was touched; he had gone through all the worries about book a cottage for them, about to organize everything so it was a real surprise for her, about to ask her friend for help and speak to her parents, about to pay for everything…and then she knew he had tried to give her the best place so she could give herself to him. She was more than ready, they'd already talked about the topic and she knew she wanted for him to be her first, but she hadn't even thought, not even in a million years, that he would go to that for her, she hadn't thought he would spend his time trying to make things easier, more special and more beautiful only for her. She was beyond words, and the only thing her mind could come with was to turn herself and kiss him trying to show him everything she was feeling but couldn't phrase.

Of course Chad kissed her back with equal passion. He knew he had been right about his plan, he knew he had been right about Taylor loving the place just he saw the pictures of the resort, and most of all, he knew he had made her happier. Only for that last reason, everything had been worthy. And he couldn't be gladder; he needed for her to know how special she was for him, he needed for her to know how important she was for him, and he knew she knew.

Pulling away when the need of air became too much, he couldn't help but plant his lips on hers again briefly. Speaking with his lips inches apart form hers, he rubbed their noses together sweetly. "I love you."

Taylor wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed in contentment. "I love you too, so so much. Thanks for everything…this is the best gift someone has even given to me, and I swear I'll remember it forever."

Chad kissed her lips sweetly this time, enjoying their time alone and together, without rushes and without worries apart from them. "Shall we go in?"

"Sure," Taylor agreed grabbing his hand. "We have to grab the bags?"

"Not yet," Chad said pulling her to the main cottage. "First we have to check in, and when we have the key of the cottage, we have to go there with the car."

"Oh, I see…" Taylor said still in awe. "Gosh, this place is beautiful!"

Chad chuckled. "Glad you like it." He winked at her and opened the door, letting her go in first. "Wait here until I come with the key, okay?"

Taylor nodded admiring the hall; everything was made of wood, but with enormous windows so you could see everything: the river, the lake, the waterfall, the mountains, the forest…it was completely magical! Taylor couldn't believe how long Chad had gone for her; everything was being perfect…almost too perfect, and she couldn't help but worry about their first night together. Both knew it'd be difficult and painful for her, but she wanted for it to be perfect too at the same time, and she didn't know if that would be possible or not.

A warm chest and two arms encircling her waist alerted her that she wasn't alone anymore. "Hey beautiful, let's go to see our cottage."

Taylor kissed his jaw as her answer and he let go of her but her hand. When they were in the car again, he noticed Taylor was too silent. "Hey babe, is everything okay?"

"Of course," Taylor answered. "Why do you ask?"

"You are like too silent…" Chad answered hesitantly. "Is everything okay for sure?"

"I swear," Taylor reached for his cheek and rubbed it sweetly. "Everything is more than okay. Don't worry okay? I was only admiring this place. I can't believe we're here!"

Chad saw her excitement was genuine and sighed inwardly. He knew she was worried for their night together…heck, he was too! He wanted to make it as painless as he could, but he knew she would be in pain, and that simple thought was enough to drive him mad. He wanted for this occasion to be really memorable, and so he had wanted to give her the best, calm and peaceful environment…but the main moment of their stance there, the key of everything, was their first night making love. A squeeze to his hand pulling him out of his reverie; he turned his head and saw Taylor looking at him. "Have you listened what I've said?"

"Sorry," he smiled slyly, "I've zoned out for a minute. What were you saying?"

"I was telling you about the deer we've just passed." She answered turning her head to look to the forest again. "They were super cute!"

Chad chuckled at her excitement and nodded his head. "Well, we have to look for number 17. Oh look, there it is!"

"Woah!" Taylor gasped. "It's huge! You have spent too much money here Chad…let me pay you…"

"No way!" He said. "It's a present and so you have to enjoy it and nothing more. Got it?"

"But…" Taylor didn't want for him to pay for everything; in the end, they were there because he had thought about her.

"No buts." Chad cut her. "I am paying for everything and that's final."

Knowing she wouldn't win that argument, Taylor sighed. "Okay, but back home I'll take you to dinner, ok? It's the least I can do…"

"As you wish," Chad said rolling his eyes. "Ok, let's go to investigate this place…"

Grabbing their bags from the boot of the car, Chad went to the door and unlocked it. "Wow!" He exclaimed once he saw the inside of their cottage. "It's more beautiful than the outside…"

"Let's go to see what it is behind those doors…" Taylor said pulling his hand. The first one was the bathroom: it was huge and it had a big window and a hot tub just in front of the window, guaranteeing you an incredible sight from there. Taylor and Chad interchanged a look when they saw the hot tub but neither of them said anything about it. Swallowing aloud, Taylor talked breaking the awkwardness. "Let's go to see the rest…"

The second door was the bedroom's door. A lot of candles were placed there, and the bed was huge, with a lot of pillows and a soft mattress. Taylor couldn't help but throw herself to the bed, bouncing a little and laughing. "You have to check it babe, that's the best mattress we will be sleeping in!"

The awkwardness was gone, and so Chad threw himself to the bed too. "Woah!" He exclaimed when as a result of his impulse both Taylor and he bounced and fell together to the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked from above her laughing.

Between giggles, Taylor nodded. "Sure, but can you please get out of me now? I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" Chad said rolling over so he was beside her, lying on his shoulder, instead of on top of her.

The moon was beginning to shine, and Taylor's face was touched by it, making her spiritually beautiful. Chad reached and caressed her cheek, making her giggles stop. Locking her eyes with his, Taylor leaned into his touch. "You are so beautiful…" He whispered in awe never stopping his caresses.

Taylor blushed and moved her eyes so he couldn't see the little tears which were beginning to form there. But he saw them. Leaning down, he kissed them away and then kissed her mouth, sweetly at first but with a lot of passion later. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Chad was too eager to think about anything but her sweet taste and her sweet lips…but he didn't want to spoil the night: he had booked a table in the romantic restaurant of the resort, and he wanted for them to also enjoy the place. Pulling apart, he spoke whispering. "I've had a table booked; let's go eat something and then we can come here…"

"Okay," Taylor answered breathlessly. "I need the bathroom first. Be right back."

Chad stood up and reached his hands to help her to stand up too, pecking her lips when she was in a standing position. "I'll wait here; hurry back…"

While Chad went to stand in the little balcony the cottage had, Taylor went to the bathroom and locked herself if. Both were afraid of what the other would think, but neither of them had the guts to speak his or her worries. Taylor took a deep breath and refreshed her face with cold water; her heart was full of love for the man who was waiting for her, and her brain couldn't register how amazing he was. Of course she knew Chad was incredible, but she hadn't ever thought he would be so caring with her. She wasn't used to have a person 24/7 giving her attention, and so she was having a hard time processing that fact. She thought Chad was spoiling her, and she wanted…and needed, to spoil him somehow, she needed to return the favour. She wanted for him to know how in love she was, how special he was and how deep her feelings for him were.

Taking another deep breath, she unlocked the door and Chad turned his body to look at her. "Shall we go?" He asked quietly. Taylor nodded and so the couple went to the restaurant.

After and incredible and romantic meal, the couple returned to their cottage in complete silence. Both were euphoric but, at the same time, both were terrified. That was it; it was a super important night for both of them and neither wanted to fuck it up.

When they arrived to the cottage, both were directly to the bedroom, still in silence. Chad let her to open the door so she could see the first surprise of the night. Sure, Taylor gasped when she saw the bedroom. All the candles were lighted on, giving the room a magical gloom. "Oh my…" She didn't have enough words to describe how beautiful, fairytale-ish and special it looked. She was frozen there, speechless, and so she didn't hear Chad walk in with her. When he kissed her neck, a shiver ran through her spine, but she still couldn't speak. "I've thought a warm bath will be a good idea…" Taylor nodded her head without looking at him. "I'll wait for you there…" He added kissing her shoulder leaving her with her thoughts.

The sound of the water running awoke Taylor from her daydreaming state. Shaking her head a little, she ran her eyes along the room. She couldn't believe it! It was as if she was a character on a fairytale and that was the enchanted castle. When the sound of water stopped, she knew her boyfriend was at the other side of the door waiting for her, and then her nerves cracked in.

Discarding her clothes, and folding them neatly in the desk of the room, trying to have more time for herself afraid of what was waiting for her, she went to her suitcase and retrieved her bikini but she didn't put it on. Was it really necessary? Chad has seen her totally nude a lot of times already, and she didn't see clearly the point, but she didn't want to be too obvious. Both knew why they were there, but maybe to walk into the bathroom nude wasn't the best idea. Quickly, she put the bikini on and, slowly, walked into the bathroom door.

Opening the door, she found Chad inside the hot tub, with his back towards her. Swallowing aloud, she took a tentative step in his direction. He didn't move. She didn't know if that was because he was as nervous as her or because he was giving her some space. In either way, she was thankful he couldn't see her face at the moment. The total silence they were in broke when Chad reached and turned on the bubbles of the hot tub. Taylor gasped and took more steps until she was behind him.

When he sensed her there, he turned his body slowly, caressing her body with his eyes. Standing up in the hot tub, he reached for her hand and helped her in, lowering their bodies until both were covered by the warm water. Neither of them spoke; they only laid there with their hands intertwined, avoiding looking the other's eyes.

Five minutes passed by and so then, and only then, Chad turned his head to look at her. Her profile was absolutely gorgeous, and he knew he needed more contact with her…suddenly only grab her hand was not enough. Moving closer to her so their bodies were touching, he used his free hand to put in on her cheek, making her turn her head to him. Studying her face with his eyes, he could read a lot of emotions there…but his own emotions were stronger. He needed her, and he needed her now. Period.

"Taylor…" He talked with a voice full of emotion; his eyes were shining with a special light, and Taylor couldn't help but loose herself in them.

Chad wanted to kiss her so badly, but his eyes were locked with hers, making him stop frozen. Trying to read in them what she wanted, he found himself, all of a sudden, immersed in a kiss instigated by Taylor. With a moan, he deepened it, introducing his tongue in her warm mouth and pulling her body so she was straddling him. The water had cooled, but he was in fire, and the warmness of her body wasn't helping either.

He noticed his member hardening, and he pressed her body more into his, never stopping the kiss. Caressing her back, he played with her bikini top, untying it and pulling it own of her body. When the need for air became too much, he continued kissing her jaw, neck, shoulders and also the valley between her breasts. Taylor moaned and he intensified the pressure of his lips, rubbing with them her breasts until he found her hard nipple.

He covered it with her mouth, pinning it with his tongue and caressing her other one with his hand. Her groans were turning him on with a wild speed, and when she pushed her breast more into him, the pain of his erection was almost painful. "Shit babe…" He groaned breathlessly.

Taylor moved her hands this time; caressing his torso with them, she saw how he closed his eyes in pure bliss. Her hands rubbed his abs, and she followed with her nail the trail of hair which ended somewhere inside his trunks. She didn't hesitate and introduced her hand there; grasping his shaft in one swift movement, he stiffened his body. He devoured her mouth again, moaning into the kiss when she began to move her hand inside of his pants. "These need to go…" She whispered panting pulling the hem of his trunks.

Chad took the hint and lifted his hips so she could remove the item. When he saw them floating in the water, he kissed her hard again, but this time he untied her bikini bottom with a painful slowness, rubbing the skin which was left to see. "Gosh Tay…" He moaned when he saw her shaved core.

"You like it?" She asked biting his ear playfully.

Groaning, he nodded and rubbed her skin with his fingers making her squirm on his lap. "Fuck Chad…" She said when his fingers caressed her walls.

He didn't stopped there; introducing one finger into her, he began to pump it in and out, and Taylor soon found herself grabbing his shoulders for support. Her moans were louder this time, and Chad sped up his fingers knowing she was about to cum. "Come on Tay…"

"I am going to cum Chad…" Taylor panted, her nails leaving marks on his back.

"Cum for me then." Chad said increasing more the speed of his movements and adding the pressure of her mouth on her nipple.

That was all it took. Chad noticed her walls closing and soon a scream of his name sounded in the bathroom when Taylor reached her peak. He slowed the movements of his hand and kissed her neck and jaw until he reached her lips. Sweetly, he pecked them and then embraced her trembling figure into his chest.

Taylor rested her forehead on his shoulder, trying to regulate her breath and closed her eyes. Neither of them said anything more for a while. Chad's erection was full now, but he had wanted to make things easier for her; he could wait…not for long, but his first priority was Taylor. "Are you okay?" He whispered into her curls kissing under her ear.

"Yeah," Taylor answered panting. "Thank you." She said when her breath was normal again, kissing his shoulder sweetly.

"You're welcome." He said pulling her body away and placing his hands in either side of her face locking their eyes again, both sharing with their eyes how deep their love for each other was.

Taylor moved her body so she was more comfortable and then Chad winced. Though he didn't want to be a jerk, the truth is that he needed release…soon, but he didn't want to say anything. However, it wasn't necessary because Taylor, out of her high now, noticed something poking into her opening. Smirking, she rubbed their cores together and when he moaned, she bit his ear and whispered seductively. "Bed?"

Chad was too eager now to think clearly; he was on fire, he was more turned on than ever and her moves were not helping in his case. But she was still his main worry. "You sure?" He asked with his eyes closed trying to gain control of his body again.

"Open your eyes Chad." She ordered softly grabbing his face. She waited until his brown pools were at sight and then she leaned down to peck her lips. Never breaking eye contact, Taylor spurred sexily. "Make love to me."

Silently, Chad tightened his arms around her and lifted to a standing position with Taylor still in his arms. The couple didn't talk; the couple didn't kiss; the couple only locked eyes. Walking to the bed, he lowered her body softly hovering it with his.

Taylor pushed his body so she could straddle him, but Chad stopped her. "No." He said in a throaty voice.

"Why not?" Taylor asked bewildered.

Chad was hesitantly and Taylor didn't understand why. "Because…" He swallowed aloud and closed his eyes, letting his forehead to touch hers. "I…I want…I need…"

"What?" She asked sweetly caressing his face.

Chad opened his eyes and, after a deep breath, spoke. "I need to cum inside of you this time Taylor."

Taylor didn't say anything; she only nodded her head and gave him a smile. "Go ahead then."

"My God," Chad groaned and covered her mouth with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth, intertwining it with hers, and rubbing his body with hers. Soon, they needed air, and Chad took the chance to kiss her neck, sucking and lapping so a mark was beginning to form there. Once it was done, he lowered his head and covered her nipple with his mouth, playing with her other nipple with his fingers. "God Chad…"

When his mouth attacked her other nipple, giving it the same attention, his hands travelled downwards, caressing her stomach and making goose bumps appear. Without doubts, he reached down and introduced one finger into her core to see if she was wet enough or not. Now was the time to try and make things easier for her, and so he wanted for her to be enough lubricated. "I am ready…" She panted wriggling under him. "Come on…"

Standing up from the bed to his wallet, he retrieved a condom. Walking to the bed again, he stripped the paper and rolled the condom over his shaft, placing himself between her legs, ready to begin. However, he wanted some reassurance. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked with his lips mere inches apart from hers.

"More than anything." Taylor answered, also whispering, with a hint of worry or fear in her voice.

Chad picked that up. "I'll try to make it as painless as I can but…it's going to hurt baby…" His throaty voice broke twice. His autocontrol was almost slipping, but he fought against it.

"I know, but I need you." She said with a shivering voice. "Please…"

Her beg was all it took. Trying to be slow, Chad began to slip his shaft into her, moaning at the new sensations their union was evoking in them. "So tight…"

Soon, he found a barrier and Taylor stiffened. Trying to be even slower, Chad continued inch by inch, but a scream from Taylor stopped him. A few tears escaped from her eyes, and he kissed them away, retrieving his member from her. "Don't stop…" Taylor said tightening her arms. "It'll go away…continue please…"

Chad nodded pecking her lips again and so he continued his first entrance in her. He noticed her body tense again and so he stopped. Huge tears were falling from her eyes, and he kissed them away again. "Relax baby, it'll be better…"

"I know," she whispered closing her eyes.

He fastened a little his movements and then the barrier broke. Taylor gasped, and closed her eyes with force. He stilled his movements when he was totally inside of her. "That's it baby…"

Taylor remained still trying to adjust to the sensation of to have him inside of her and when the pain subsided a little, she nodded her head. Chad pecked her lips again and began to move in and out of her. Her first gasps soon were moans and groans, and after a few thrusts, she began to move her hips at the same rhythm Chad was moving, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Fuck…"

"Chad…" She moaned when everything she was feeling was pleasure.

"You feel so good," Chad groaned from above her, speeding his thrusts a little.

"God!" She screamed at the new speed. "Faster Chad…"

He obliged. "Shit baby…"

"Harder Chad…I am going, I am going…" Taylor moaned. He attacked her mouth again, plunging his tongue into her mouth at the same rhythm of his thrusts.

The speed became frantic, and soon they had to pull away to breath. Chad noticed he was about to explode so he rubbed her clit with his thumb, and that was all it took. Her walls contracted again over his member, and both screamed the other's name in pure ecstasy.

Chad pulled out of her and collapsed on the mattress. It had been the best sex ever, not technically but emotionally. He hadn't felt as connected with anyone as he had felt with Taylor. He needed to touch her; he needed more contact with her. "Come here," he panted opening his arms for her.

Taylor snuggled into his side and he covered their bodies with the sheet. No words were needed; she snuggled more into him and he kissed her forehead, both letting sleep to overcome their bodies.

The next morning came, and our couple awoke with their legs entangled and both hugging the other. Chad was the first one to open his eyes, and he couldn't help but smile when thoughts of the previous night invaded his mind. Looking down, he saw Taylor began to stir, and he rubbed her back sweetly. "How are you feeling?"

His voice, though whispered, penetrated into her brain at once. Their connection was deeper now; it was as if each of them was the half of a whole. "I am good." She looked up at him and became lost in his eyes again.

Leaning down, he pecked her lips softly and tightened his arms around her. "God, last night was incredible…"

Taylor blushed furiously and so she hided her face into his chest, making him laugh. "Are you blushing?"

"No," she muffled.

Chad laughed and rolled their bodies so he was hovering her, and she had no option but to look into his eyes. "It. Was. Amazing." He punctuated each word with a kiss on her cheeks first and then on her mouth. "YOU are amazing."

Tears of happiness fell from her eyes, and he kissed them away. She pulled his body for a tight hug and they remained in the same position until his stomach grumbled. "Way to break the mood Chad…" She said giggling.

"Hey," he answered goofily, "you have worn me out babe. I am a growing guy, and I need food."

"You are a dork," she said slapping his chest.

"Now you know you don't think that." He said straddling her body and tickling her.

Taylor laughed and squirmed under him. "Chad stop! My legs are sore Chad!"

That stopped him. "Sorry babe," he said apologetically and standing up from the bed reached his hand so he could help her to stand up too.

Taylor, however, ignored his hand and grabbed the sheets tightly around her. "What are you doing?" Chad asked bewildered.

She blushed again; she knew he had seen her totally nude a lot of times, the last one not too long ago, but after their first night together, she felt self conscious somehow. "Nothing."

"Come here," Chad said sitting on the mattress again and patting his lap, still nude.

"Maybe you should put on your boxers or something Chad…" She muttered blushing furiously.

He shook his head nonchalantly. "No way, now come here."

Reluctantly, she tightened the sheets around herself and went to sit on his lap. Chad grabbed the sheets and pulled them away. "No Chad!" She screamed reaching for them with her arms extended. But Chad stilled her arms and wrapped his around her. "Chad please…"

"Look at me," he commanded softly. When she looked at him, she saw the seriousness of his eyes. "I don't want for you to be embarrassed around me babe. Yesterday was fantastic, you were fantastic, and you are fantastic. Believe in yourself…"

"But," Taylor was struggling for words. How could she explain that she was embarrassed to be nude in front of him when they'd been like that a lot of times before? "It's…weird?"

"Why?" He asked knowing he was teasing her. He knew why she was embarrassed, after all, Taylor wasn't his first girlfriend, but he wanted for her to be totally comfortable around him. No secrets, no doubts. Everything in the open.

"We are both nude!" She muttered between her teeth.

"And?" He prompted rubbing her back. "We've seen each other nude a lot of times baby…"

"But this is different!" She said avoiding his eyes.

"Why?" He wasn't about to let her go.

"Because yesterday…we…well, you know…and now…gosh, what are we doing both nude and me sitting on your lap?" She hesitated.

Chad smirked. "I don't know you but I am enjoying here…the view is spectacular…"

"Perv!" She said when she realized he was talking about her breasts.

Chad laughed. "Baby relax, I am only joking." He kissed her pout away and pulled her body more into his chest. "Now seriously, of course things now are different…but in a good way; I swear I've never felt as connected with anyone as I feel with you Tay, and…I love the whole you so fucking much, that I need for you to know that."

"I know that," she reassured him at once. "It's just…gosh, it's weird to be like that…"

He smiled at her. "Maybe it's weird, but if you forget for a moment what are we doing and simply enjoy it, you'll see how everything is better."

She took a deep breath closing her eyes and then opened them. "So what? Are we going to stay like that all day? I want to go to the lake!"

"First we've to eat." He answered seriously. "My stomach is protesting too much…"

Taylor rolled her eyes and stood up. "Let's go get dressed then!"

"I am going to the bathroom first." He said playfully slapping her ass and running to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Chad!" She exclaimed shocked. "You jerk!"

From the bathroom came Chad's laugh and she rolled her eyes. "Men…" She muttered picking her clothes for the day and tidying the room a little. Grabbing a robe, she put it on and exited from the bedroom, going to the balcony and laying there admiring the view, waiting for him to leave free the bathroom. She couldn't believe how amazing everything had been between them, and she realized he had been right. When she had forgotten about what they were doing and simply had acted naturally, she had enjoyed, being nude or dressed.

Our couple enjoyed their weekend in the resort; during the day, they hiked, swam in the lake…even they went to an excursion riding horses! And the nights were full of romanticism and love. It had been one of the most special weekends of their life. Everything had been amazing; they'd eaten a lot of incredible food, they'd met interesting people, they'd enjoyed of everything the resort offered…and mostly, they'd enjoyed the whole other.

Back home, though, a very excited gang was waiting for them. Monday morning came, and the couple hadn't seen their friends yet. The day before, when they returned to Alburquerque, their parents had planned for both families to have dinner together, and they hadn't let them to go and see their friends; the parents were excited for their children, and they knew they had done the right thing letting them go for a romantic weekend alone.

* * *

"I can't believe they aren't here yet!" Sharpay complained leaning into Zeke by the fountain in the school.

He laughed and kissed her temple. "Don't worry babe, they'll be here in no time…"

"I know that!" She pouted. "But I can't believe Chad didn't say anything about that weekend to me and Kelsi…I want details, and I am going to bother Taylor until I know everything."

"Sure you'll do that," Gabriella muttered yawning and tightening her arms around Troy's torso and hiding her face there so Troy was the only one who could hear her.

He chuckled and rubbed her back caringly. "Tired babe?" She didn't speak but nodded her head into his chest. That got Troy's attention and, lowering his voice until it was merely a whisper, he talked into her ear. "Another nightmare?"

"More or less," Gabriella's voice had arrived to Troy all muffled, but he understood her.

"I am sorry baby," he said rubbing her back lovingly. "Want to talk about it?"

She didn't speak this time, she only shook her head, making him sigh. "If you want to talk about it you know I am here right?"

"Yeah," she said tiredly lifting her head, "I know." Leaning up, she kissed his lips. "Thank you." She whispered with her lips inches apart from his.

"Anytime beautiful," Troy said tightening his arms around her, letting her snuggle her body closer to his.

The peaceful between our gang broke when Kelsi let out a squeal once she saw Taylor and Chad coming together hand in hand. Sharpay soon added herself to the squeals and so Gabriella smiled, but didn't move from her position. "Chad Danforth!" Kelsi screamed. "Why didn't you tell Sharpay and me your plans?"

"Uh?" Chad asked once they arrived to the fountain. "What?"

"Dumbass!" Sharpay exclaimed. "How come I and Kelsi didn't know your plans for this past weekend?"

Taylor giggled quietly and Chad glared at her. "Well you see…"

"We see what?" Kelsi asked crossing her arms over her chest. "It's just unfair! All the gang was in but us!"

"Oh girls come on!" Taylor said in her boyfriend's defence. "It had to be a surprise, and we all know with you two in that wouldn't have been a surprise…"

"That's not true!" Kelsi said offended. "Shar, tell them!"

"Actually," Sharpay began hesitantly after a look from Zeke, "Tay is right Kels…but still, maybe we would have opened our mouth, but it's just unfair for us to not know anything."

"Nevermind…" Kelsi muttered putting a disappointed face.

Gabriella chose this time to spoke from her position in Troy's embrace, disentangled herself and going to Taylor to hug her. "Welcome back; I am so happy for you…" She whispered the last part and Taylor gave her a smile.

"Thanks Gabi," the brunette said. Without letting go of Gabriella, Taylor turned to look at their friends. "Oh come here you two!"

Sharpay and Kelsi squealed again but joined to the hug nonetheless. In the meantime, the boys looked at the scene in front of them with smiles on their faces while greeting Chad. After a while, Jason looked at his watch. "The bell is about to sound...who dares to go and interrupt the girls?" He asked worriedly.

"Chad." Zeke and Troy said at once.

"What?" Chad asked widening his eyes. "Why?" He whined.

"Because we've been the ones listening the girls' complaints about you letting them out of your plans." Zeke said pointedly.

"True," Troy said smirking. "Now, be a man and go..."

The boys but Chad laughed and he glared at Troy. "You can't talk Troy, Gabriella was in so I doubt she's been complaining about anything related to this weekend..."

"Sure," Troy said nonchalantly. "But I've been hearing Sharpay and Kelsi's complaints without stop, so go."

"Oh Chad, don't be a baby!" Jason said chuckling at his friend and winking the others. "What's the most they can do? They only are SO angry with you..."

Chad gulped. "Are they so angry with me?"

Smirking, Troy, Jason and Zeke nodded their heads, and Zeke talked again. "But you are not afraid of them right?"

Chad shook his head with fear written all over his face. "Then you can go there. Come on, go!" Jason pushed him to the girls and the guys saw how Chad stopped and took deep breaths. The guys' laugh increased its volume, making the girls to turn around to see what was happening.

Sharpay and Kelsi glared at Chad while Gabriella giggled and went to stand beside Troy, who welcomed her wrapping one of his arms around her and kissing her temple.

"What?" Sharpay and Kelsi asked at once.

"Nothing." Chad answered swallowing aloud. "Jus...the bell is about to sound and we've to go to our lockers. Come on…" He spoke in a rush, hoping the girls would let him go.

"Not so fast Danforth!" Kelsi shouted.

"You are so dead!" Sharpay exclaimed in her drama queen mode. "Hide while you can!"

And so both girls began to run into Chad's direction who, alarmed, widened his eyes and began to run to the school's front door, leaving the rest of the gang behind, laughing their asses off.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Here goes the last chapter people! It had been hard to write and I can assure you I've gotten all emotional but, I think you'll like it. I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter: you guys rock!!! :hug:**

**One more thing: you can see, and learn, the dance the girls play in this chapter clicking in the link I've added to my profile.**

**I suppose you want to read the chapter so I am going to shut up ;) **

**Here goes chapter 42. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_He was chasing her; he was running faster than her and he was closer each time. __Turning her head to look behind her, she saw him smirking to her, only two steps back from her. Suddenly, she tripped and fell, and the guy stilled her body with his foot._

"_Are you going somewhere?" He asked her putting more pressure on her stomach. _

_She screamed in pain, and he laughed. "There is no need to scream sweetie, we are alone here…" _

_His laugh was cruel, and his eyes were shining with the emotion of the hunt. He had hunted her, and now she was going to pay. "Troy…" She whimpered in pain._

"_Shut up bitch!" He screamed standing up on her torso. "You can make it easy or difficult, you pick, but I can assure you you'll be in hell in no time…"_

"_Troooooooooy!" She screamed with a mixture of horror, pain and fear. Her chest was being constricted by his foot; her lungs closing without air; her heart beating at inhuman speed; and she knew that was it. He had won and she had lost. She noticed her eyes closing; it was as if she was in the middle of the ocean and someone was pulling her down. Without air, her last thought was only for Troy. "I love you…" _

"Gabi baby," Anna shook her daughter's body. "Robert! Come here. Something is wrong with Gabriella!"

Robert ran into Gabi's room only to find his wife in hysterics and her daughter's body damp with sweat and stilled on the mattress. Rushing to place himself by his wife, he took Gabriella's wrist trying to find a pulse. He found it but it was too weak for it to be normal.

Rushing to the phone, he called an ambulance and when they assured him it was on its way, he returned to be with his wife. "Everything will be okay hun; tell me what happened?"

"She was screaming for Troy, and crying, and…and…" Anna couldn't continue because a loud sob broke.

Robert wrapped her sobbing body with his arms and rubbed her back. "And what?"

"I don't know…she was tossing wildly and I've tried to wake her, but she has muttered something and then her body has stiffened and stopped." Anna said never looking away from Gabriella.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Robert rushed downstairs to let the paramedics in. When they were in Gabriella's bedroom, Robert wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders and pulled her body away so the paramedics could check Gabriella. "We need to take her to the hospital…"

"The hospital?" Anna shouted in a scared voice collapsing into her husband's chest sobbing hard.

"What happened to her?" Robert asked trying to calm his wife at the same time.

The paramedic who had talked to them hesitated but, sighing, he answered. "Her pulse is too weak now, and we'll know when the doctors check her, but we think she has collapsed because of an anxiety or panic attack."

Robert nodded. "I'll drive the car; Anna dear, you have to go with Gabi in the ambulance ok?" He asked his wife kissing her lips sweetly.

Anna nodded and turned to look at the paramedics, who were placing Gabriella's body on the stretcher. "We have to call Troy; Gabriella was screaming for him…" She whispered with her face white with fear.

"I'll call him from the car." Robert assured her. "Now go and I'll see you in the hospital."

When Anna and Gabriella were in the ambulance, and it was gone, he rushed to his car and dialled the Bolton's residence. It was 3 AM and the phone rang and rang but no one was picking it. "Come on…" Robert muttered, his nerves beginning to crack.

"Hello?" A sleepy Jack Bolton answered the phone.

"Jack!" Robert shouted in agony; the worries he had tried to hide from Anna were making difficult for him to drive and speak at the same time.

"Robert?" Jack said in a more alert voice when he realized something bad was happening with his friend. "What's wrong?"

"It's Gabi." He said screaming desperately. He heard Jack's gasp but continued. "We are going to the hospital…"

"What?" Jack was totally awake now. "What happened?"

"I don't know; it seems she has suffered a panic attack or something like that, but she was screaming for Troy before her body has collapsed." Taking a deep breath when he stopped at a red light, he lowered his voice a little. "Can you tell him?"

"Lucille has gone to wake him up," Jack said. "We'll meet you at the hospital but…should I call the others?"

"Not yet," Robert said firmly. "I am calling you because Gabi was screaming for Troy, but I don't want for her to wake up with a lot of people surrounding her. She won't need anything like that. Plus, it's too late now; tomorrow morning I'll call them."

"Okay," Jack said. "Troy is here, we are going now. See you in a few minutes."

"Bye," Robert threw his phone to the passenger's seat carelessly and arrived to the hospital. Parking there in whatever spot he found, he rushed to the waiting room in front of the Emergency Room, where he found Anna crying sitting alone in a chair.

When she heard the bang of the doors, she lifted her head, and once she spotted him, she stood up and ran to him. Robert moved both of their bodies to the chairs again and tried to make Anna speak. "Honey, what they have told you?"

"They are checking her. When they know anything they will tell us…" She whispered when her sobs calmed a little.

"Okay, you see…" Robert nodded and tightened his arms around his wife, but he couldn't end his sentence because someone calling his name stopped him.

"Robert!" Troy said with panic in his voice and face. "What happened?"

"Calm down Troy," Jack said coming behind him seeing how his wife had gone directly to Anna, who was sobbing into her chest. "They don't need for you to go all demanding with them right now…" He whispered pointing with his head at the two women.

"Sorry," the boy muttered, a few tears falling from his eyes. "Tell me what happened please…" He begged locking his eyes with Robert's.

"I don't know son," Robert said pulling Troy's body at the chair beside his. "She was screaming for you in her sleep, Anna has tried to wake her and then her body has collapsed. The paramedics have told us Gabi has suffered a panic attack but we'll know something for sure after the doctor has checked her."

Troy nodded, incapable of to say anything and buried his face into his hands, where his own sobs began. Jack went to sit beside him and wrapped one of his arms around him. "Robert, do you need anything?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Robert shook his head. "Thanks though…"

"Don't worry man, Gabi is strong." Jack said talking to his friend. "You'll see how she'll be better in no time…"

"I know," Robert said standing up and pacing in front of the row of chairs where they were sitting. "But that damn bullying has damned my daughter's life until it has brought her to the hospital. If something bad happens to Gabriella…God help me…"

Jack stood up and went to stand beside his friend. "Robert," he asked quietly. "Anna needs you right now; I understand your impotence, and believe me, I am blaming myself everyday for what has happened in the school, but right now, you going all berserk will help neither Anna nor Gabriella."

Sighing, Robert shut his eyes forcefully. "I know but…"

"Calm down," Jack said placing his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Gabriella is a very strong girl, she'll be fine in no time. You'll see how everything turns out okay…"

"You are right, sorry." Robert apologized looking to his wife.

Jack shook his head. "I understand what you are feeling right now; if you need some air or whatever let me know, ok?"

Robert nodded and after a hug with his friend, he went to sit beside his wife again, who was surrendered to him by Lucille, who stood up and went to sit beside her son. "Troy?"

The boy was sitting in a chair motionless; his arms were embracing his knees, and though his head was buried there, Lucille knew he was crying silent sobs. "Oh Troy…" She whispered pulling Troy's body into her chest.

At the contact, Troy embraced his mother with all his might. "Tell me nothing wrong will happen to Gabi mom…" He begged lifting his head from her chest.

"I can't assure you that sweetie," Lucille said drying his cheeks with her thumbs, "but Gabriella is strong, it's been a panic or anxiety attack Troy. She'll be okay…"

"If something bad happens to her…" His voice broke twice and Lucille turned her head to look at Jack, who was looking at their friends worriedly.

Sure, they didn't want to add more pressure on them; they wanted to help them, but they loved Gabriella as if she was their daughter too. All the girls were special for them, but Gabriella was the most special because she was their son's girlfriend. The love the couple shared was something amazing. It was incredible their connection; sometimes the parents talked about that, and all agreed their relationship was the deepest. They didn't need words; they only need one look into the other's eyes and they knew right away what the other was feeling. It amazed the parents how deep their feelings for the other were being them only 18 years.

Both Jack and Lucille knew that, if something bad happened to Gabriella, Troy would suffer what's not written. It was his other half, and with her, Troy was happier than ever. Gabriella had changed Troy for the best; not that he was a bad son or something like that, but he always hided his feelings…until Gabriella. His marks had improved a lot; his game was the best he had been playing ever; his mouth was always drawn into a smile whenever Gabriella was near him or her name was mentioned; Troy's soft side had resurfaced strongly…and all because of Gabriella.

Troy was trying to process everything Robert had explained to him. Gabriella was screaming for him, crying, in her sleep…and he knew she had been having a nightmare about the bullying she'd been suffering in the school.

He couldn't understand what had happened; the night before they had gone to the movies with their friends and everything had been okay. In the school no one was bullying her, he was sure of that, and so he didn't understand what had been going through her mind in her sleep. She had been afraid, and he didn't know why; she had needed him, and he hadn't been with her. Cursing inwardly, he lifted his head from her mother's chest.

Pleading with his eyes, he locked them with his mother's. "Do you think Gabi will hate me mom?" His voice had been merely a whisper but Lucille heard him.

"Of course not," Lucille answered surely but bewildered. "Why do you think that?"

"Because she needed me and I wasn't with her…" Troy answered desperately. "I haven't been by her side when she had needed me mom; I promised her I will be with her whenever she needed me and look where we are!"

Lucille stroked his cheek. "None of this is your fault Troy…"

"Yes it is!" Troy hissed. "If I had been with her, I would have woken her up just when she had begun to toss. She always says she feels safer when she sleeps in my arms mom. And where was I when she was having a hell of a nightmare? In my bed, sleeping peacefully…of course I am the one who has to be blamed…"

"Troy Bolton," Anna's voice sounded firm. "Don't you dare say that. Gabriella won't blame you and neither Robert nor I do it. And that's it. Forget all this shit about you being the one to blame because…"

But Anna couldn't end because someone said her daughter's name. "Gabriella Montez?"

The five people stood up in a breath, gathering around the doctor. Squeezing Anna's body a little, Robert spoke calmly. "What's wrong with her doctor?"

"She has suffered a panic attack." The doctor answered softly. "It's been worse than how a normal panic attack would have been because she was sleeping, but she'll be fine. We have sedated her in order to regulate her heart beat and breathe, but everything will be okay with her once she wakes up."

"Can we see her?" Anna said letting out a breath she was holding in the pit of her stomach. "Please?"

"Sure," the doctor smiled kindly. "Gabriella will be okay, she is sleeping now so don't worry. I'll tell you when you can go in, ok? The nurses are taking care of her now."

"When she will be able to go home?" This time it had been Troy who had spoken, his voice more relieved and his features less clenched.

The doctor didn't need to be a physic to know that he was his patient's boyfriend. Only with one look into Troy's pool orbs had been needed for him to know that this boy loved Gabriella with all his might. "After she wakes up, I want to have her here one more day…just in case; like I've said, there is no need to worry, but I want to be sure she is 100% okay before I let her go home."

Troy nodded and collapsed on a chair, where tears of relief flooded from his eyes. His baby would be okay; his baby wouldn't hate him; his baby would be with him in no time…and then, it sank in his brain: he needed to be in her room when she woke up. He had to be there…and he wasn't planning on to leave her side until she was at her house again.

Lifting his head, he looked at his and Gabi's parents. They were sitting beside him, relief washing their features, talking quietly. He knew Robert and Anna would want to be with her just the doctor allowed them, but he needed to be with her too. "Robert," Troy whispered.

When the man turned to look at him, he knew what Troy wanted to ask him. He thought he knew his daughter and Troy's relationship was deep, but Troy's behaviour and attitude that night had shown him how really deep it was. He knew Gabriella would be in the best hands when he wouldn't be able to take care of her, and he was proud that the boy who would take his place beside Gabriella along her life was Troy. "You can go in with us, Troy. And if you want to sleep here and live here until Gabriella can go home again I won't object, though you need to ask permission to your parents for that." He gave him a small smile and Troy sighed relieved.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked quietly.

"No problem," Lucille spoke in behalf of her and Jack. "You can stay here as long as Gabi is here."

"Sure son," Jack said smiling at him. "I'll arrange everything with the school. Don't worry…"

"Thanks." Troy whispered smiling at his parents and, what he hoped, were his future parents-in-law.

Ten minutes later, the five were calmer and more relaxed. All knew Gabriella would be okay, and so that had made them unclench their bodies and let themselves relax a bit. The doctor came soon alerting them that they were able to go in Gabriella's room.

Robert, Anna and Troy stood up in a second, while Jack and Lucille remained sat. They wanted to go with them too, but they didn't want to impose. Robert and Anna, however, looked at them strangely. "Aren't you both coming?"

"We didn't want to impose…" Lucille answered hesitantly.

"Nonsense," Robert said. "We five are going in. Come on."

Lucille and Jack stood up eagerly and so the five people followed the doctor into Gabriella's room. When the doctor opened the door, Anna and Lucille gasped. Gabriella was connected to various machines, and an annoying beep was the only sound they could hear. Gulping, Robert entered in the room pulling Anna with him, followed closely by the Bolton's.

Anna and Robert placed themselves in either side of the bed Gabriella was in, grabbing each of her hand in their own. Jack and Lucille went to sit in the chairs placed under the window and Troy…well, Troy leaned into the wall, breathing normally again when he had seen his love sleeping peacefully, breathing in a normal way and hearing the beeps of her heart beat following a healthy and steady rhythm.

At 6 AM, two hours after they were allowed to go into Gabriella's room, Troy was the one who was holding her hand, rubbing her knuckles softly and never moving his eyes from her body. The adults were sitting beside the bed, talking quietly about anything and everything trying to forget where they were.

Suddenly, Gabriella began to stir and then her eyelids opened. "Gabi…" Troy whispered in awe making the adults to jolt from their chairs and join him near Gabriella.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked furrowing her brows, confused and disoriented. "Where I am?"

"Oh baby…" Anna gasped embracing her daughter into her chest.

Gabriella was startled. She didn't know where she was; she only knew she was in a white room, surrounded by her parents, Troy and Troy's parents. Robert saw her confused expression and spoke quietly and with a voice full of emotion. "You are in the hospital sweetie…"

"The hospital?" Gabriella shrieked in an anxious voice, the beeping of her heart increasing its speed.

"Calm down baby," Troy said squeezing her hand. She couldn't suffer another panic attack and so they needed to break the news to her carefully.

Gabriella turned her head to look at him and the reassurance she saw in his eyes was enough for her to breath normally again. "What happened?" Gabriella whispered in a shivering voice.

"You were having a nightmare and then you collapsed. You've suffered a panic attack baby," Robert said caressing his daughter's forehead. "It's been worse because you were sleeping, but now it's over. You are fine."

Gabriella nodded but didn't say anything. She was still a bit disorientated and so she was trying to understand what had happened. She couldn't remember clearly what had been dreaming about; she only could remember that she needed Troy, she was in pain and that she was afraid. Whimpering, she saw the parents sitting again, leaving the couple a moment alone, and she squeezed Troy's hand which was intertwined with hers and locked her eyes with his.

Seeing her distress, Troy sat beside her body on the bed and pulled her fragile body into his chest, where Gabriella broke in sobs. The parents saw that and, smiling, they left the room after a nod to Troy, who squeezed Gabriella's body tightening his arms around her and rubbing her back caringly, whispering comforting words into her ear.

After a while, her sobs subsided and she only sniffed occasionally. Troy pulled away a little to look at her face, and with his thumbs he dried all her tears. "How are you feeling?" He whispered searching for the truth into her eyes.

"I don't know why I am here…" Gabriella whimpered. "I am scared…"

"Oh baby," Troy said pulling her body against his chest again. "Everything will be okay…"

"But…" Gabriella panted lifting her face from his warm embrace. "What if not?"

Troy closed his eyes as if he was in pain; he knew she was scared, and he was too, but he had to be strong for Gabriella. He needed to reassure her, not to scare her more than she already was. Gaining strength from him didn't know where, he opened his eyes and locked them with hers. Grabbing either side of her face, he tried to convince her with his eyes in case his words weren't enough. "You are not going to think that because I won't let you; do you hear me? Everything will be okay because we are going to fight together. Everything will be okay because you and I want for that to be okay. Everything will be okay because I simply know everything will be okay. Gabriella, you can't stop fighting. I know everything that has happened has been huge, but you are not alone baby, I am here, and I won't go anywhere. You and I are together in everything…"

Gabriella nodded her head and then put it under his chin, listening his heart beat intently, knowing it would be the perfect lullaby.

After a while, Troy spoke again. "What do you remember about the nightmare baby?" Troy asked hesitantly. Gabriella had told him the nightmares were gone; it'd been a lie, obviously. With Gabriella being so stubborn about ban the topic of nightmares in their conversations, he didn't know what was bothering her; he guessed it had to be with the bullying, but then again, the bullying in the school was gone since two months ago. Troy was sure Gabriella needed help to get over everything, but she didn't want to hear him; she didn't want for anyone to know anything about her. And all this pressure, in the end, had worn her out. Troy knew that, if Gabriella had talked with him or anyone about the nightmares, now they wouldn't be there; maybe Gabriella would still have nightmares, but she wouldn't feel so trapped about them.

He knew her body had rebelled against Gabriella. Her own body had collapsed because of tiredness. Her own body had said _enough_, and if not because her parents had acted fast, maybe Gabriella would be dead by now. Cringing inwardly at the thought, he shook his head trying to erase those thoughts of his head and, instead, he tightened his arms around her, trying to be as in much contact with her as it was possible.

"I don't remember it clearly," Gabriella muttered. "It was dark, I was afraid, I wanted to be with you…and I was in pain. It was as if someone was pulling me down the ocean and I couldn't breathe…"

"Was there someone with you?" Troy asked placing himself so he was lying beside her on her bed, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers, while with the other hand he caressed her face.

"I guess…" Gabriella whispered. "I can't remember his face…but it was a guy for sure. And he had the cruellest laugh while he…" Gabriella stopped dead in her explanation. Trying to remember her dream so she could explain it to Troy, everything had fallen down in her brain and then she could remember everything.

"He what baby?" Troy asked sweetly, moving his free hand so he could rub her back.

"He was chasing me and then he caught me. He pulled me to the ground and pinned me there pressing his foot on my chest…" Her voice was barely a whisper; she was talking with agony again and so Troy pulled her body more into his, kissing her forehead, trying to give her some strength. "I was asking for you, and he insulted me and stood up on my chest…I couldn't…I couldn't breathe…and then it was as if the ocean was swallowing me…"

Troy couldn't talk for a minute trying to process everything she was explaining, but when his brain processed everything, he crushed her petite frame into his chest. "Baby you need help…" He whispered in a throaty voice. "You can't continue living like that…"

"I know," Gabriella surrendered with a strained voice, tightening her arms around him when another round of sobs broke.

Troy couldn't help but let out a few tears with her. He couldn't stand to see her so broken; he needed his bubbly girlfriend with him, he needed for her to be happy, he needed for her to be able to be herself again. Whispering soothing words into her ear and rubbing her back continually, Gabriella fell asleep in the warmness and safety of his arms.

The couple remained like that until their parents came back into the room. "Troy?" Jack whispered trying to not disturb Gabriella.

Troy turned his head. "Hey…"

"We have to go now," Jack said motioning to himself and his wife. "We have to go to work. Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes." His short answer was enough for his parents to know he wouldn't leave Gabriella's side anytime soon.

Lucille step forward him and rubbing his forehead, she leaned down and plant a sweet and motherly kiss. "I'll bring you clothes during my break, ok?"

"Thank you mom." Troy answered gratefully.

"Take care of her son," Jack said placing one hand on Gabriella's arms which was embracing Troy. "We're proud of you…"

Troy nodded giving them a small smile and then his parents were gone. Robert and Anna were still there though, and he didn't know what should he say or do. Opting to remain silent, he waited for them to break the ice, if that was what they wanted. And then Robert talked.

"Troy," the man whispered. "I…we…thank you; I don't know what would have happened if you weren't in Gabriella's life."

"He's right." Anna said from the other side of Gabi's bed. "And I…well, we, want to ask you a favour."

Troy narrowed his eyes. "What?" He asked warily and suddenly tense.

"Well," Anna began hesitantly, "after everything happened in the school…well, oh Robert, tell him, I can't…"

"Look Troy," Robert said placing himself behind his wife and rubbing her shoulders trying to erase the tension there. "We think Gabriella needs help; we've been talking with her about that, but she is stubborn, you know that, and she doesn't listen. She says she doesn't want anything more but forget everything and…"

Troy stopped him. "I know Robert." Pulling a curl off her face and behind her ear, Troy explained Gabi's parents his recent conversation with Gabriella.

"So..." Anna asked dubiously, not wanting to have her hopes up in case she misunderstood Troy. "She has told you she needs help?"

Troy nodded and Robert and Anna sighed in relief. "But I think you should let her talk to you about that before you do anything…"

"What do you mean?" Robert said surprised.

Troy swallowed aloud. He didn't want to offend her parents nor impose his opinion, but he knew Gabriella, and he knew she couldn't stand for people to impose something to her. "Talk with her first, and once you've talked with her, then you three can choose which the best way to help her is. But let her talk, and mostly, listen her opinion."

Robert and Anna nodded solemnly and his body relaxed. Robert talked again. "Gabriella will be sleeping for a while, and she had to stay here for the night again, so I am going to the office to cancel everything and to leave things in order and then I'll be back, ok dear?"

Anna nodded still caressing her daughter's back. "I have to call to my office too…"

"Do you want me to call them for you?" Robert asked sweetly.

"Yes please." Anna said still looking at her daughter's sleepy body. "Tell them I'll call later once Gabriella is awake…"

"Sure." Robert said. "I am off now. Call me later…" He added kissing his wife and daughter's temples.

"Of course." Anna said looking at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said pecking her lips this time. "Bye Troy!"

"Bye." The guy answered in an absent voice.

When Robert was gone, Anna cleared her throat. "Troy you should sleep…"

He was falling to pieces; his body was too tired, but he couldn't sleep. He needed to be awake and altert for Gabriella. He had to take care of her. Though his eyelids were almost closing, Troy shook his head stubbornly. "No if Gabriella is sleeping. I have to be awake in case she needs me…"

"At least go to grab something to eat then…" Anna tried sighing when the boy shook his head again. "Ok then; I'm going to the cafeteria to pick up something for you."

Troy didn't say anything and Anna left.

Until three hours later Gabriella didn't move. She stirred and though at first she was disoriented about how come Troy's arms were around her, then she remembered everything. Looking up, she saw Troy had fallen asleep and so she took a moment to look his face: he had huge bags under his eyes, and she knew he was exhausted. Trying to not startle him too much, Gabriella began to caress his face and hair in a soothing rhythm which she knew had a powerful effect on him, helping him sleep better and deeper.

From her chair, where she was talking with her husband by the phone, Anna saw Gabriella was awake. "Gabi," she whispered making Gabriella to turn her face to look at her. "How are you feeling now?" She said after she pressed the end call button of her phone.

"Better," Gabriella said turning to look at Troy again. "How long has he been sleeping mom?"

"He said he didn't want to sleep, but I think he was too tired and sleep has overcome him two hours ago approximately." Anna said smiling at her daughter's concern for her boyfriend. "It's just as stubborn as you are…"

Giggling quietly, Gabriella turned to look at her mother. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he didn't want to sleep in case you needed him though his eyelids were closing in tiredness." Anna said in a very low voice trying to not wake up Troy. "Lucille has told me he has slept two hours at the most this night…"

Gabriella couldn't help but feel touched by what her mother was explaining. Turning to look at his face again, she caressed his face very softly with her fingertips, and then moving to caress his hair. Gabriella couldn't believe how caring Troy was with her. He was always there for her; he was always beside her, being her rock, giving her strength, giving himself at her…her love for Troy increased until unknown levels. Even in her worse moments Troy had been with her supporting her unconditionally, and she knew, just at that moment, that the love she felt for him was infinite. He was the love of her life, and so she decided to give herself totally to him.

There, in a hospital bed, with her mother in the room, she decided that it was time for her to let him in totally; he would be her first and her last. Her first time always had been a soft topic for Gabriella; it was not as if she avoided the topic but she wasn't totally comfortable with it, either. But at that moment she knew she was ready; she knew Troy was the right guy; she knew her heart was full of love for him; she knew their relationship was sacred, special…their connection always had been incredible, but she suddenly needed to take a step further, she needed to become one with him…without fears or worries.

Troy chose that moment to wake up. Stirring, he opened his eyes slowly, only to meet deep brown. "Hey…" He said in a throaty voice.

"Hey yourself," Gabriella whispered leaning closer to him.

Troy pecked her lips, knowing her mother was still in the room ignoring them studiously. "How are you?" He whispered placing one hand on her small back, rubbing her soft skin with his thumb.

"Better," she said pressing her cheek into his chest, listening intently his heart beat. "And you?"

"If you are okay I am okay." Troy said sincerely meaning every word.

Gabriella kissed his chest and closed her eyes. The feeling of safety she felt each time Troy embraced her with his arms was amazing; it was her favourite place in the world, and also when she always realized how their hear beats followed the same rhythm. "I love you so much; thank you."

"I love you too baby girl," Troy said placing her head under his chin. "Don't doubt that for a second; you are the most important person in my life now Gabriella…" He whispered passionately.

Soon Robert and Troy's parents returned to the hospital. After the greetings and banal conversation about how Gabi was (though it was a stupid question with her bright smile and eyes full of love), the adults had gathered in the chairs, talking about everything and anything, leaving the couple alone. Troy and Gabriella remained embraced, kissing sweetly (and innocently) from time to time, having whispered conversations…until Troy's stomach grumbled. Gabriella giggled, making the other occupants in the room laugh with her.

"Troy have you eaten something?" Lucille asked her son sternly.

Troy gave her a shy smile. "Emmm…no…" And when he saw she was about to scold him he talked again. "But I've been sleeping mom…"

"Is that true Anna?" Lucille asked turning to look at Gabriella's mom.

"Yes," Anna smiled. "He has been sleeping about 2 hours or so…but he hasn't touched the sandwich I've brought for him in the cafeteria."

"See?" Troy told her mother smiling proudly.

Lucille gave him a stern look. "Now I want you to eat. Get up from the bed and you are coming with me to the cafeteria..."

"No way!" Troy said. "I am not going anywhere…"

"Troy," Gabriella said lowly once she saw that argument would be long. "You have to eat something…"

"But," Troy tried to complain.

Gabriella shook her head. "No buts, now go."

Her very firmly voice alerted him that she was serious. Sighing in defeat, he nodded. "But I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Don't worry silly," Gabriella smiled at his care. "I won't be alone…now go before I kick your butt out!"

"Ok, ok…" Troy muttered standing up from the bed. "Women…" He muttered in what he hoped was merely a whisper without luck.

"What was that?" Lucille, Anna and Gabriella asked at once.

Jack and Robert laughed. "Oh son," Jack said between chuckles, "I am going to love to see you go out of this hole you can put yourself in…"

Rolling his eyes, Troy kissed Gabi's forehead and turned to look at his mom. "Can we go so I can be back sooner, please?"

All the room laughed and Troy shook his head, exiting from the room pouting, with his mom and muttering some whines and complaints. "Don't be a baby Troy!" He heard from Gabriella just when he was closing the door.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Gabriella had been going to therapy regularly, and soon Michaella, her therapist, had found the reason behind her panic attack. It was not only a consequence of the bully but also the hidden fear she had to act in front of all the school for their project.

Troy had been beside her every day. He accompanied her to the clinic and then he dropped at her home, using the half an hour of driving to comment whatever the therapist said. Gabriella was a lot better now; her eyes had a special sparkle every day, the nightmares were almost gone for good, her shyness was less now…of course she knew she had a long path in front of her, but she was proud enough for the moment. She felt happy, real real happy, and so everyone who knew her could see that.

When she returned to her home from the hospital, her sisters were there. All of them slept in her room with her that first night, talking about everything and emptying their hearts about their worries and fears, making their bond still closer, bigger and more special. Gabriella knew her friends would be with her through everything; they were sisters in their hearts, and that thought always brought a smile on her face.

Troy was ecstatic to see her glowing in such a special way; he always repeated her how proud of her he was, and that made Gabriella happier, because she knew that when she suffered, he suffered with her, and that was something she couldn't stand. She was making Troy's life easier and drama-less, and of course that was something which for she was glad. However, there had been something still bothering her. She hadn't told Troy that she was ready; since the hospital they had had some hot make out sessions, and of course both had feel the other up, but he restrained himself to go further, and Gabriella had been grateful for that.

The reason behind her resistance being ready was that she had been preparing the special moment for them. She wanted for it to be memorable for the both of them, and so she had been planning a special weekend for them. She had already talked with her mother about the huge step she was about to do, and Anna had been a very helpful hand: she had taken her to the doctor so Gabriella was on the pill, she had bought her a special lingerie set and she had helped her to find the perfect place and moment. Of course her friends knew about everything, and so they had been helping her too.

Gabriella had decided to do it in her own house; with Anna knowing everything, they had agreed that the parents would be spending the weekend away, and Troy had been sleeping in their house whenever Gabriella had been alone, so he wouldn't suspect anything when she talked him into spent the night at hers.

She had decided the special moment would be the last weekend before school ended. The last week would be hectic for them, with the project and everything, and he would have played the championship that same day (and hopefully would have won it), so she thought it was the perfect time.

The Friday before "the weekend", when Troy picked Gabriella up from her house, she told him her parents were going away that weekend, and she had asked for him to sleep at her house. Of course he had agreed, and the couple had decided to, after the game against West East (won by The Wildcats by 30 points), go to his house and pick his things, going directly to Gabriella's later. Her parents would be already gone, and so the weekend would start.

The guys wanted to hang out together, but the girls, helping Gabriella, had been pouting about how forgotten they had been because the guys had been practicing every day for 2 weeks, and asked them for some alone time. The guys had been incapable to resist their pouts, and so Gabriella had been free to continue with her plan.

"What do you want to eat?" Gabriella asked after they had gone to her room to leave Troy's bag.

"What about some Mac and Cheese?" Troy grinned knowing she was in love with his speciality.

Gabriella squealed excitedly and threw her arms around his neck. "Yeah," she pouted, "I've been missing them…"

Troy chuckled and kissed her pout. "Well then you'll have your craving sorted tonight."

"I am going to shower," Gabriella said nonchalantly after a little make out session in the kitchen's counter. "You cook."

"Sure Ma'am," Troy said giving her a goofy smile.

Gabriella pecked his lips and ran upstairs to prepare everything. She put the candles all over her room and she put a special CD she had recorded for the evening ready in the music system of her room. Showering quickly, she put one of his boxers she had claimed as hers time ago and a dark tank top over the lingerie her mother had bought her, so it remained hided.

Walking back downstairs, she met Troy walking the stairs up. "Where are you going?" She asked embracing him stopping him.

"I was going to look for you," Troy said wrapping his own arms around her waist. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh good," Gabriella said grabbing his hand and pulling him downstairs while Troy chuckled at her excitement for his cooking stills.

They had decided to put on a movie, snuggling closer together in the sofa, with Gabriella resting her head on his chest while Troy had one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Luckily for her, the movie they had picked was one she knew by heart, and so she used the movie's time to think about what she was about to do. She wasn't nervous at all, and that surprised her. She knew she was ready; she knew she was doing the best thing having Troy as his first; she knew she loved him with all her might…and though she also knew it would be painful, the truth is that, that thought, was somehow forgotten in the farther spot of her brain.

Troy was observing her, and he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than her. Everything about her had him whipped; her smile, her eyes, her cheekbones, her luscious body…and of course, her personality. For him, Gabriella was the most perfect creature in the world; she was his everything, the most important thing in his world. When the movie ended, he realized he hadn't been paying attention; he had been admiring Gabriella, a thing that, in his opinion, was way better than a stupid movie.

A yawn escaped from Gabriella's mouth awoke him of his reverie. "Tired baby?"

"Yes," Gabriella said snuggling more into him. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Sure." Troy said standing up from the sofa and didn't letting go of her hand while they locked the windows and the door.

Going upstairs still holding hands, they arrived at her room. The door was closed and Gabriella made no move to open it, so Troy turned the handle. Gabriella remained silent behind him, hoping he would like her surprise, and let him see everything she had prepared: the candles were already lighted on because Gabriella had used the bathroom excuse so she could go upstairs, timing the moment perfectly, knowing the movie was about to end.

"Woah!" Troy said stopping dead in his tracks after one single step into the room. "What's…why…?"

"Dance with me," Gabriella said quietly grabbing his hand and pulling him to the music system, pressing play before returning to the centre of her room.

Gabriella didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he, automatically, embraced her waist with his. The slow rhythm of the song and the candles gave that moment a special and magical tint. Troy didn't understand what was happening, but Gabriella's beauty at the moonlight and the candles' light was enough to make him forget about everything and simply enjoy the moment. However, he was curious…

"Babe," he said whispering and tightening his arms around her. "What's that for?"

"This is my special way to say thank you, Troy." Gabriella said never breaking eye contact with him.

"Thank you for what?" Troy asked bewildered.

Gabriella gave him her special smile, only reserved for him. "Because I am here, happy, because I have you in my life." Her words sounded sure, so much sure, and he couldn't help but melt. Leaning down to peck her lips, she surprised him deepening the kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth and rubbing it with his. Troy responded into the kiss, too eager to think clearly about what she would possibly mean with everything.

After a while, the need of air became too much and the couple pulled away their lips, but not their bodies, which were still connected. Troy whispered those three words Gabriella wouldn't get tired to hear, and she told them to him too, feeling and meaning every word.

The swaying of their bodies following the rhythm of every slow song Gabriella had recorded in the CD, plus the special environment they were in, made both teens eager to be closer to the other. Gabriella broke the ice, speaking after a while only having her eyes locked with his. "I've prepared that because…"

"What baby?" Troy asked sweetly forgetting everything but her.

"I am ready." She whispered still looking at him. "I've been for a while, but I haven't told you anything because I was planning that…"

Troy didn't say anything because his brain was still trying to process her words. "Make love to me Troy." She demanded lowly pressing herself more into him.

"I don't know what to say…" He said after a while, happier than ever and touched beyond words at hers.

"A yes will sound beautiful…" Gabriella said playfully.

Troy shook his head and leaned his forehead on hers. "I know a better word…"

"And that would be…?" Gabriella asked playing with his hair.

"I love you so fucking much." And with that, he covered her mouth with his, rubbing their tongues together and tightening his arms around her until they couldn't be closer. He walked back to the bed, where he lowered her body once the back of her knees touched the bed. Climbing after her, Troy hovered her body with his, never breaking the kiss.

Gabriella placed her hands under his shirt, and pulled its hem up, exposing his well toned torso and abs. Caressing his skin with the softest touch of her fingertips, Gabriella made Troy shiver in pleasure. Troy groaned and leaned down to kiss her neck until a mark was beginning to form there. His arousal was evident for Gabriella because his dick was pocking into her tight, and so she moved her hand downwards until his front, pressing a little pressure there. "Fuck Gabi…"

His moans were turning her on. Pulling his shirt upwards, Troy took the hint and removed the item, going to her shirt afterwards. When he discarded her shirt and looked down to her body he gasped. "You like it?" Gabriella asked coolly.

"My God…" Troy was in awe. Sure, he had seen Gabriella in underwear a lot of times, but the bra she was wearing that night was something over the top. Its silky material, plus the lace, plus her tanned skin, plus her softness, plus the dark red of her underwear equalled _major hard_. Troy could notice how all his blood went directed to his shaft, making his erection really painful.

Sitting on his knees, and admiring the goodness in front of him, Troy rubbed his fingertips along her bra, erecting her nipple. He had a sudden need to see what was under her (his) boxers she was wearing, and so he placed one finger in either side of it, pulling the item down her legs. His breathe itched in his throat when he saw the minuscule thong she was wearing. It was also silky and with lace, but in the front, it has a "T" drawn with little crystals.

Gabriella was so relaxed, lying on her bed, and observing Troy's reactions. If not because of the hotness of the moment she would have been laughing at his face. His eyes were wide with surprise and it was as if they wanted to escape from its orbs. Reaching her hand up, she placed in on his cheek, waking him up of his reverie. She was about to talk but he talked first. "This is…woah…"

Giggling quietly, Gabriella sat on her knees too. Placing a hand on either side of his face, and with her lips inches apart from his, Gabriella rubbed her nose with his, very sweetly and slowly, and Troy followed her lead for a minute, but her lips so closer to his was being too much. Moaning, he kissed her, and Gabriella responded into the kiss with equal fervour.

This time was Gabriella who had to pull away needing air, and even then Troy continued attacking her jaw and neck with her lips. "Troy," she panted gasping for air, "you are ridiculously overdressed. Those need to go…" Gabriella said playing with the hem of his sweats.

"Not now," Troy answered with his lips moving downwards her breast. "Though I love that…it needs to go…" He was talking all over around her breast, and her excitement plus his hot breath on her made Gabriella to arch her back.

Troy took the moment to unclasp her bra, devouring her right breast without hesitation and with urgency. Pinning her erect nipple with his tongue, he sucked her breast, making Gabriella moan in absolute pleasure. "Troy…"

"Gorgeous…" He whispered between the valley of her breasts before he attacked the other one, giving it the same attention.

"Troy come on…" Gabriella whined when his lips gave her a break pulling the hem of his sweats down.

He obliged and removed the item, throwing it away. His shaft was extremely erect, and Gabriella smirked. While he was standing beside her bed, Gabriella was still sitting on her knees but, pulling her body up, her eyes were at the same level of his. Never breaking eye-contact, Gabriella used her hands to caress his legs from his knees and going up. With one finger, she rubbed his erection and he hissed, placing his hands on her shoulders for support.

She continued her ministrations, looking closely his features. His eyes were closed, and the pressure on her shoulders was stronger, so she pulled away making him to open and narrow his eyes questioning her. "Don't worry babe," Gabriella said placing her arms around his neck while he also embraced her. "We have two days only for us…"

Troy's eyes bulged again. "What?"

Gabriella disentangled from his hold, and stood up. Pulling away from him, she went to grab the chair she had in her room and situated it in the middle of the room. Patting it, she spoke again. "Sit."

Troy sat there dumbfounded. Both were only in her underwear, if the thong Gabriella was wearing could be understood as underwear, and she was acting as if she was all dressed. He never had seen her so happy, content and relaxed being barely nude with him. Of course he was overjoyed, but this not-knowing anything state he was in was plain frustrating.

"Baby what are you doing?" He asked when he saw Gabriella rummaging around her closet.

"Oh nothing baby," she answered nonchalantly. "Don't move." She ordered peeking around the door of her closet to look at him.

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. He was becoming frustrated; they had been immersed in what was probably the hottest make out session written in the story of world, his hot girlfriend was walking in front of him wearing a minuscule thong (with a T drawn in it nonetheless) and he had to sit in a chair, uncomfortably because his erection was just painful now.

"Oh!" Gabriella exclaimed all of a sudden. "Here they are!"

"What?" He snapped, narrowing his eyes when he saw Gabriella hide something behind her back.

Gabriella gave him a small smile and walked to the bed, hiding whatever the thing was under her pillows. "Relax baby," she said sexily, "you are going to love it…"

Walking to the chair again, Gabriella saw Troy gulping. His eyes were shining in pure lust, and she smiled inwardly. Not her mother nor her friends knew all her plans for the night; they only knew that weekend was "the weekend", but the candles, the music, and all the surprises she had under her sleeve were top secret. She was acting purely following her instincts; she didn't know what would result after everything, but she was having fun seeing Troy so frustrated. "Now, you are going to close your eyes."

He knew she was giving him an order, but her voice had been so sushed and sexy that he had a hard time processing what she had ordered. "Close your eyes Troy…" She whispered being behind him, with her lips inches apart from his ear.

Troy gulped again and closed his eyes…only to notice how Gabriella was grabbing his ankles. He opened his eyes and moved his feet, and Gabriella looked up. "Close. Your. Eyes." She stood up and leaned down so Troy had a perfect view of her breasts. "Now. And don't peek until I don't say you otherwise."

Troy tried to relax his body, and taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Gabriella smiled in satisfaction and grabbed a shawl she had in her room, tying his ankles to the chair with it. She heard Troy gasping surprised and smiled inwardly. "Don't peek bad boy…" She whispered, smirking when she saw Troy shook his head vigorously.

Grabbing then his hands, she tied them together behind the chair, and Troy shifted uncomfortably. "Babe…" He whined moving his feet.

"Ah-ah," Gabriella said caressing her face, "stay still."

Troy groaned and she giggled at his frustration. "Don't laugh…this is frustrating! Baby I need you come on…" He whined.

"Patience is a great virtue my love," Gabriella whispered into his ear again making him shiver, "your effort will be compensated. Now wait a moment…"

Going to her wardrobe, Gabriella put on her black stiletto pumps and a short nightdress which match her underwear. Applying some bright red lipstick, she went to the music system and changed the CD. Pressing play, she went to stand in front of Troy and took a deep breath. "Open your eyes now…"

Troy obliged too curious about what she had been doing…only to wide his eyes again. "Holly shit!"

"I take it you like it." Gabriella smirked, walking slowly towards him.

"No," he answered in a throaty voice. "I love it…fuck Gabriella…"

He moved his head upwards, trying to reach her lips but she pulled away. "Not yet," she pecked her lips pulling away after just a second frustrating Troy to no end, and when the music changed to a sensual rhythm, she went to stand in front of him again, moving her body sinuously following the rhythm.

"Oh my god…" Troy whispered in awe seeing Gabriella dance super erotically only for him. He went to stand up and soon realized he was totally tied to the chair. Groaning again, he didn't know if complain or to cum right there.

Gabriella began to play with the hem of her nightdress, lifting it some inches and then letting it fall. Troy was following each one of her movements with his eyes, and hunger was written all over his face. She hadn't prepared any choreography, but she was so relaxed and so happy, that this fact didn't bother her. She was being herself, without barriers and fears, and she was enjoying every moment.

Stepping closer to Troy, she lifted the nightdress and began to draw the "T" drawn in her thong with her fingertips and Troy moaned. "You see? I am yours…"

"Fuck Gabriella," Troy said shaking his head, "I am going to cum right here…"

"Oh no," she pouted sexily, "we don't want that right?"

"My god, you'll be the death of me…" Troy said trying to untie both shawls. He needed to touch her, he needed to kiss her…she was being so fucking vixen right in front of him, he needed to feel her. But he couldn't move because Gabriella had tied both shawls consciously knowing he was strong enough to rip them if the knots were not tight.

Gabriella lifted her nightdress slowly, caressing her own body when her skin was at sight, and then she turned around to pull it away. With her hands over her breasts, she turned around always moving her hips, legs and waist following the rhythm of the song, and went to sit on Troy's lap, who sucked a huge gulp of air when both skins touched. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away. "Not yet…"

"Gabi…" He half moaned and half complained.

She kissed his jaw and neck, and he closed his eyes blissfully. With the tip of her tongue, she then traced his lips and he opened them, along with his eyes, trying to suck her tongue into his mouth, kissing her endless, but she was faster than him. Troy groaned in annoyance. "Let me kiss you." He demanded.

"You are not in charge Wildcat," Gabriella spurred into his ear.

Troy winced when his shaft hardened again, which was something he thought impossible at the moment, but yet Gabriella was still turning him more on with each of her moves. Panting, he tried to reach for her lips again but Gabriella stood up from him in a swift movement and began to play with her thong, pulling the hem of the item down a few inches and then pulling it up. Troy's eyes were following each of her movements, and then she moved one of her hands very slowly upwards, introducing a finger in her mouth and sucking at it for, then, place it under her thong, rubbing her clit. She moaned at the contact and Troy's eyes bulged again.

"Gabi shit…I am going to cum right here…I am serious baby…please…" He was panting hard and Gabriella, smirking, continued pleasuring herself, moaning his name louder each time.

Suddenly she stopped and sat on his lap carelessly, straddling his hips, grinding her core with his, and devouring his mouth hungrily. Troy responded into the kiss, and plunged his tongue into her mouth, fighting for domination. Gabriella pulled his body closer and moaned when her breasts touched his chest.

Her nipples were hard, and the feeling of their skins touching was something intoxicating. She moved her hands and tangled them into his hair, never breaking the kiss. When the need for air was too much, both were panting, their chests moving up and down super fast, and she leaned her forehead into his. "I need you Gabi…"

Gabriella stood up without a word and untied the shawls freeing him. Troy stood up and walked slowly towards her, only to wrap his own arms around her waist, attacking her mouth with his with hunger. She walked towards the bed and both fell down with their legs entangled. Rolling over, Troy hovered her body with his, and covered her jaw, neck, collarbone, breasts and stomach with sweet kisses.

She wriggled under him; she wanted to feel him inside of her, and so she pulled down his boxers. Troy helped her and then he reached for her thong. "Though I love it…now I don't want to see it…" He said kissing her core over the item and throwing it away afterwards.

When both were nude, Troy continued kissing her; their moans increased its volume and then Gabriella spoke. "Now Troy…"

He plunged one of his fingers, eliciting a moan from her, to see if she was wet enough. Even as turned on as he was, he was conscious about Gabriella being a virgin, and so he knew it'd be less painful if she was well lubricated. His finger was soaked once he pulled it away, and when he was about to stand up to grab a condom from his wallet, Gabriella stopped him. "Wait!"

"What baby?" Troy asked sweetly resuming his position over her. Maybe she wanted to talk about what they were about to do firstly, and he didn't want to pressure her. He needed to be sure that was what she wanted, and he was willing to torture himself more so both were in the same page for real.

Gabriella didn't answer; she put her hand under the pillow and showed him what she had been hiding. Troy widened his eyes when he saw the pills. "What are they for?" He asked tentatively.

"I am on the pill," she whispered caressing his ear softly. "I want to feel you completely…"

Troy was astonished; he didn't know what to say so he nodded. He was shocked because Gabriella didn't seem nervous at all; not even fear could be read in her face. "Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded and pulled his head down sweetly, kissing him with all her love. Troy situated himself near her opening and took a deep breathe. "Are you ready? I'll try to make it as less painful as I can but it'll hurt baby…"

"I know," Gabriella said, "but I trust you with my life."

Troy was touched beyond words by her words. She was giving herself completely to him, no barriers, no fears, no worries…it was as if they were alone in the world. No one mattered; no one existed but them, two people crazy in love for each other.

"I love you," he whispered beginning to slip his dick inside of her.

"I love you too," she answered locking her eyes with his.

And so the night began.

* * *

The next morning, Troy awoke with Gabriella in his arms, and soon all the events happened during the night fell over him. A huge smile appeared on his face, and he couldn't help but wonder what had he done to be so lucky to have Gabriella by his side. Observing her, he fell in love with her again; everything about her was inviting. Everything about her was worth to love. Everything about her had him whipped. And now they were closer than ever.

Gabriella began to stir and soon she opened her eyes to find two blue pools observing her. Kissing the part of his chest which was nearer to her mouth, Gabriella spoke. "Good morning."

"Morning," Troy whispered caressing her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Gabriella giggled, "but amazing. You?"

Troy chuckled at her nonchalant answer. "I am better than amazing…" He pecked her lips with his softly. "Yesterday was incredible baby…I…I…I am still trying to believe everything happened for real…it seems too good to be true."

Tenderly, she reached for his face. "I know what you mean…"

He kissed her again softly, tightening his arms around her and hugging her with force afterwards. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she answered blushing.

"Me too, come on." He said standing up from the bed and reaching for his boxers. Gabriella stood up with him and, still nude, she went to her closet to look for her robe. Troy was amazed how all her shyness had disappeared. All her internal troubles, at least, with him, were gone, and he couldn't help but went to plant himself behind her, embracing her petite nude figure. Kissing her neck, he rubbed her stomach tenderly and spoke. "I am so proud of you…"

Smiling, she titled her head to look better at him and kissed his jaw. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it if not for you…"

"Hey," Troy said sweetly. "You've done the most difficult job alone baby, I've only been beside you…"

"And that's been what has had me fighting to be okay Troy." Gabriella answered sincerely.

Grabbing the robe from her hands, he put it on over her body when he noticed her shivering, and then hugged her. No more words were needed; they knew their union would last forever. The love they shared was beyond special; was magical and one lifetime thing. Both were aware of that, and so things between them weren't awkward or difficult. They had won the most complicated battle together, and together they would fight against everything which would come over them.

* * *

On Tuesday, our gang was preparing everything for their number. When the group which was acting at the moment in the theatre of the school ended, it would be their turn. The guys were calm, but the girls, but Gabriella, were freaking out.

"Damn it!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I've forgotten my hair band!"

Gabriella was hugging Troy with her eyes closed. All her fears were banished and she was super calm. She knew she wouldn't be alone on stage; she knew she had Troy right beside her, and after everything happened between them during the weekend, she knew he had her back unconditionally. However, and a little tired of her sisters' nervousness, she talked. "Shar, your hair band is just near you."

"Oh," Sharpay said. "How come you aren't nervous when just weeks ago you were freaking out?"

"I don't know," Gabriella answered sincerely. "I suppose the reason is that now no one is going to bully or attack me if I mess up." She shrugged and Troy smiled.

"Well, that's true." Taylor said. "But still I don't want to mess this up…"

"You won't." Chad said standing up from his chair and embracing her. "You four have been rehearsing the dance non-stop. I am sure you'll do it great!"

"Maybe we've been rehearsing but still," Kelsi said hugging herself. "What if we make a fool of ourselves on stage?"

"That's not going to happen, baby," Jason said. "Trust in yourself, ok?"

Zeke stood up and went to put himself in the middle of the girls. "Look girls," he began serious. "Forget you are in front of I don't know how many people; you four love dancing, so go out there and dance the amazing way you know. Don't think about it, simply enjoy. You'll see how this way everything is going to be smoothly, ok?"

Taking deep breaths, the girls relaxed, letting Zeke's words to sink into their brains. Two minutes later, a boy from the Drama club came and told them to be ready, so when the stage was empty, they placed themselves the way they had rehearse while the boys took the instruments they were about to play. Giving a nod to the same guy, who was in charge of the curtain, he lifted it and so the lights turned on.

The guys began to play the instruments and the girls began their dance.

_Can't you see my feelings? __  
They're like a whirlwind (I'm) leaving all my daydreams  
'cause I need to go outside.__Ya no quiero que te vayas,  
Yo no vivo sin ti  
Necesito verte every moment  
I don't wanna loose my heart  
It's looking only for you  
But i'm falling for you  
Si te kedas a mi lado yo te doy mi calor  
Sólo quiero que me des cariño  
Oye banghra  
Listen banghra!__Can't you see my feelings?  
They're like a whirlwind (I'm) leaving all my daydreams  
cause I need to go outside._

Close your eyes and hear me  
We don't have eternity  
(I've been) singing your songs since years ago  
Now I just wanna go away.

I wanna live in my own way  
Thinkin' back it isn't right  
I wanna live in my own way,  
This is what I feel inside.  
Yes, so much to lose by your side,  
I wanna live in my own way  
Every time, oh yeah.

I say, don't, don't take my time  
I say, don't, don't, 'cause I want my life.

Close your eyes and hear me  
We don't have eternity  
(I've been) singing your songs since years ago  
Now I just wanna go away.

I wanna live in my own way  
Thinkin' back it isn't right  
I wanna live in my own way,  
This is what I feel inside.  
Yes, so much to lose by your side,  
I wanna live in my own way  
Every time, oh yeah

The whole auditorium was standing up clapping their hands and cheering for them. The dance the girls had prepared was inspired in Bollywood, and so it had been full of hip, arms and waist moves. They had prepared the costumes for this kind of dance: each girl was wearing a bikini top and a mini skirt, and they had pulled over the skirt a fringe shawl, where they had sewed joke coins so when they moved their hips a metallic sound could be listened.

When the song ended, the girls hugged together and then turned to look at the audience. The crowd was excited, and the guys couldn't help but smile at the girls, clapping for them too. The girls couldn't believe the response their classmates, teachers and parents had. Remained hugged, they took two steps to the right and then pointed with their arms at the guys, clapping them too.

Mrs. Darbus was clearly the person most ecstatic there. Still clapping, she winked at our gang who smiled in return and just when they were about to abandon the stage, she stopped them.

"Guys come here," Mrs. Darbus said in a excited voice.

The gang shared a look and then went to place themselves behind Mrs. Darbus, in the middle of the stage. The teacher grabbed the microphone and spoke to the audience. "These eight people have shown a huge lesson to everyone, and all their classmates and the teacher staff want to say _thank you_."

The girls had tears falling from their eyes at this point, and the guys, noticing that, embraced them tightly. Mrs. Darbus continued with her speech. "Ladies and gentleman," the teacher said loudly, "Miss Kelsi Nielson, Miss Taylor McKensie, Miss Sharpay Evans and Miss Gabriella Montez!"

The crowd erupted in applause, and everyone stood up from their seats cheering loudly for our girls, who were clearly touched by everyone's actions. They were so into the crowd and its reaction that they didn't realize the boys weren't holding them anymore, but suddenly, four huge buckets of flowers were floating in front of them. Gasping, the girls reached their shaky hands to hold them. The boys embraced them again, and then the curtain was closed.

* * *

Yes, the girls had shown a huge lesson to everyone: you don't have to be ashamed of who you are, you have to be true to yourself because, just when you accept yourself, then people are going to accept you.

Sometimes, what you think is right is wrong.

Sometimes, what you think is wrong is right.

And that's because, _sometimes_, to actually know the real truth, _you must watch again_.

* * *

**A/N2: Ok, the story is finished, so now I can go write the next one which will be called "****Breaking Walls****". **

**I want to say a big thank you to all of you who have helped me, giving me strength with your amazing words, to write that story. Also, to those of you who have added that story to your story alert list or to your favourite story list. And also, to those of you who have added me to your authors list. I feel really really honoured :)**

**Thinking back, I can assure you that writing this story has been difficult for me, but I think I've reached what I wanted to do: to show that the first impression is not always right. To show that what we "see" can not be real. To show that you have to accept the way you are, with your good and bad things, because no one is perfect. To show that, even in the hardest life, always you'll find something good. **

**Don't give up. **

**Fight to be happy. **

**And give yourself a chance.**


End file.
